This has to be a dream or a nightmare
by yuricrazywolf
Summary: "Lexa could hear people telling her to move out of the way but she ignored them as the golden wolf turned its head up looking straight at her. Lexa bit her lip stopping herself from gasping as she stared into pale ice blue eyes, the golden wolf's snarls stopped immediately as it stared right back at her." What will happen next? You'll have to join this adventure to find out ;)
1. Chapter 1

Hello again my pups! Look what I have for you! So exciting to be able to be writing and having everyone enjoy another adventure. I have to tell you that I have been able to write 4 chapters already, I can only hope that enough people love this story so I may post them as well. I hope that everyone likes this one as much as they like "You're a wolf, stand proud" if you haven't read that one, I recommended it!

I give big shout out to **Deveney! **The sweet darling is helping me out again so this story can be better without so much misspelling and grammar issues.

Anyways! Let us dive in to the real fun yes? Enjoy your treat my pup!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Chapter one

Lexa 8 years old

"Lexa, I really don't think you should climb that!" Anya shouted up at her best friend as Lexa continued to climb the tree digging her nails into the bark to keep from falling.

"I'm fine Anya! Besides, who else is going to help this kitty?" Lexa shouted back at her. She adjusted her sweater that was looped around her midsection. Lexa huffed as she pulled herself up further into the tree, the bark scratched at her skin but that didn't bother her.

"I don't know, maybe the police?! Or the firemen! Get down here already you're going to hurt yourself!" Anya whined out pacing back and forth getting ready for whenever Lexa may fall. Lexa rolled her eyes ignoring her friend, there was someone that needed to be saved. Lexa pushed away leaves and branches that got in the way; her thoughts focused only on the black kitten that was clawing at the branch it was stuck on. It kept meowing loudly, terrified, with each cry it made Lexa push on, its distressed calls fueled her to keep going.

When Lexa and Anya had been on their way home from school, they had heard this little thing crying. They both went searching for the sound having to go off the path their parents had always ruled them to stay on. As they followed the sound it led them to the park square that was four blocks away from their homes. Once they found the distressed kitten, Anya being the responsible one since she was older said they should find an adult to help them out. But Lexa had other plans, she didn't want to wait for an adult to maybe help them, adults made excuses all the time not to help out. So, for Lexa it was more reasonable to climb the tree and rescue the kitten herself, she had to rather be brave since she had just a slight fear of heights.

Finally making it to the branch the kitten was on, Lexa pushed on the branch to see how sturdy it was. A little flimsy, wouldn't be able to hold her, no wonder the kitten didn't want to move. It probably thought it was going to fall if it tried to get down. Heck Lexa didn't even want to be on the branch either. They both were very far from the ground, one slip up and they both hit the ground and likely break something. Lexa bit her lip and reminded herself why she was even up here. Lexa shifted her weight a little so only half of her body was on the branch. Thankfully it wasn't an issue, at least not yet. The kitten took notice of Lexa and right away in its distress state it hissed clawing in her direction, but Lexa smiled at the kitten not feeling afraid. She extended her hand to the small creature.

"it's ok, please don't be scared. I just want to help you," Lexa cooed softly at the small fluffball. She reached out to it being able to touch its paw. The kitten still hissed and batted at Lexa's hand, its claws dugging into her skin but Lexa ignored the pain. Lexa leaned further out and the branch groaned under her, a small crack was heard. The kitten yelled out and swiped at Lexa's hand again but this time Lexa gripped its small paw and pulled it forward. Lexa had added more weight into the branch and there was a louder crack and she could feel the branch breaking lose. Lexa yanked hard on the kitten finally getting its claws to loosen from the bark and quickly held it close to her chest. Lexa shrank back as the branch broke from under her and she used her free hand to claw into the bark.

"Lexa!" Anya screamed out horrified as she saw the branch break and her best friend clung to the tree. Anya was ready to run off and find the closest adult but then she heard meowing.

"Its fine Anya! I'm okay," Lexa shouted back, the kitten was safely huddled into Lexa stomach its claws digging into the sweater fabric. She carefully pulled the kitten lose from her shirt and gently tucked the small creature into her makeshift pouch. Lexa could hear Anya lecturing her for her stupidity but she ignored her as she adjusted the pouch to behind her back. Once Lexa was sure the kitten was safe, she began to climb down the tree. "Enough already! You're worse than my mama," Lexa snapped at Anya.

"well someone has to be the responsible one! I'm older than you! Your mom would kill me if she found out I let you climb a tree like some monkey!" Anya yelled back, while Lexa finally made it safely back to the ground. She was able to breathe easier once her feet touched the earth. Lexa spared a glance up from where the tree branch broke and it was way higher then she first thought,

"Would have been worth it," Lexa gulped looking away from the tree and to her friend who was scowling at her. "Look isn't he cute?" Lexa pulled the pouch in front of her and pulled the kitten out hoping to distract Anya from lecturing her again. The kitten was looking around dazed and clung onto Lexa's arm, its claws digging deep enough to draw some blood.

"Sure, if it wasn't trying to tear your arm off," Anya looked at the kitten hesitantly she seemed like she wanted to pet the kitten, Anya has a weak spot for cats. Lexa laughed at her friend's expiration. Lexa gently stroked the kittens head; the fur was rough and dirty more than likely it was a stray. Lexa kept petting the kitten from the top of his head down to his tail.

"He's just scared, wouldn't you be if you've been stuck up there?" Lexa teased continuing to calm the kitten, little by little the kitten withdrew its claws. The black kitten relaxed against Lexa's chest his breathing slowed down and he was looking around again.

"I wouldn't be stupid enough to climb something I couldn't get out of," Anya talked back though she couldn't help reaching out and stroking the side of the kitten's head. The kitten now calmed arched into Anya's touch letting out gentle purrs,

"Aw I think he likes you," Lexa grinned seeing Anya's heart melt for the tiny fur ball. She easily transferred the kitten to Anya's arms while she looked over herself. A few scratches on her hand and arm, lifting her shirt to check her stomach she could see a bruise forming from where the branch broke against her.

"Indra is definitely going to kill me, you look awful like you got into another fight," Anya sighed though her attention was fully on the kitten as it continued to purr away and she kissed its cheek. Anya wasn't wrong though; her mama would not be happy how scuffed up she was. It wouldn't be the first time that she'd gotten into a messy situation that left her scratched and bruised. Lexa's been helping animals with every chance that she got, she'd feed stray cats or dogs, she's beaten up a bunch of boys that would hit a dog, she's even freed wild animals from hunter traps in the forest that was further away from her home.

Lexa always had a passion for animals, she loves them. She finds animals to be the most innocent and trust worthy creatures to ever live. Animals only wanted the simple things in life shelter, food, water and love that's all that they expect for a person they don't want anything more than that. Animals didn't hurt you just because they wanted to nor did they disrespect you. Not like the kids in her class that bullied and harassed her just because she was adopted. Always making jokes about how her real parents probably found her too ugly to keep and tossed her away. Animals didn't care that she didn't look like her mom or her dad not like people did. Anya was the only person outside her family that she trusted with all her heart because Anya has never tried to hurt her.

"Take him home with you, your dad likes cats. Wasn't he whining about wanting one?" Lexa pushed, there was no way she could take the kitten home the landlord had a strict rule of not allowing any animals to be in the house. Complained that animals were just home wreakers that would destroy the value of his house. Plus, her mom and dad were far too strict about following those rules.

"Yes, but he wants a cat, not a kitten. You have to train a kitten how to use the litter box and not to scratch crap up," Anya protested even though she continued to baby the tiny thing. She was holding the kitten like a baby, grabbing his little paws and kissing the pads, the kitten seemed rather happy with the affection as it meowed and purred with delight. Lexa only grinned wider and began walking back towards their block. Anya followed after keeping the kitten close to her chest.

"I'm positive it won't be a problem, " Lexa patted the kittens head gently and leaned in to kiss its nose. Anya rolled her eyes but no longer made no protest happily cooing at the kitten as they continued to walk.

"What should I name him?" Anya wondered aloud, the pair was nearing their separate homes. Lexa's rented house was first on this block while Anya's house was three houses down,

"What about Scruffy?" Lexa suggested, they stopped in front of Lexa's house.. Lexa leaned against the fence around the property. Anya held the kitten in front of her tilting her heard considering the name,

"Too soft, he needs a manly name," Anya argued, the kitten reached out to smack her nose. Anya tilted away before he could scratch her out of excitement, though she did grin, "How about Crash?"

"And what reminds him of his trauma every time you call his name?" Lexa huffed, she tickled the kitten under its chin, "mm how about Reaper? Challenger of death,"

"Ooh, I like that on-"

"LEXA WOODS! Have you gone and ruined your clothes again!?"

Lexa flinched at the loud booming voice of her father, slowly turning around her shoulders hunched up. She gulped and looked up at the overbearing tall beard man. Her father was huge and wide so he often scared a lot of people, it didn't help that he was also the local butcher to his own shop. Yeah because 6"8-foot man wasn't intimidating enough let's give a huge knife bigger then your head to chop up meat. Her father must have gotten back from work, he looked like he just got of the shower and smelled of Irish soup.

"Hi-i papa, umm no? It was just the sweater," Lexa meekly answered stepping back a few steps as her father glared down at her. Anya was already slowly trying to get away, she turned around ready to run off but her father snagged the top of her backpack and held her in place.

"Uh huh tearing up the sweater your grandma made you and what are you hiding in that sweater, Anya?" The man scolded. Anya slowly turned back around lowering her head she carefully pulled back the top of the sweater.

"It's a kitten sir," Anya answered looking like she wanted to flee, Lexa knew she was in trouble big time. Her grandma hand knitted that sweater for her, but she didn't like it at all. It was a bright orange color and very rough against her skin. Lexa looked at her father's face smirking as she saw him smile at the little kitten. Her father was weak for the smaller animals, he loved dogs and cats.

"Sure is, a mighty cute one," her father's hand was bigger than the kittens head as he reached down to pet him. So, it didn't surprise Lexa that the kitten shrank back and hissed at the intimidating man.

"Lexa saved him, sir," Anya stated proudly handing off the kitten to the large man. Her father grabbed the kitten carefully and scratched his back, though kitten looked like this would be his last moment to live. The kitten's eyes were wide and unmoving just waiting to see if the man holding him would eat him or drop him,

"Did she now? And would that explain why your sweater is all messed up?" her father addressed to her. Lexa held her head up proudly; she wasn't about to lie she did something good,

"Yes papa, and I'll do it again to save any animal," Lexa nodded firmly. Her father's booming laugh startled the kitten to pounce away from his hands and onto Lexa's shoulders. The kitten snuggled close to Lexa's face as he took a moment to be grateful that he was away from the big scary man,

"Of course, you would. Like you saved that dog from the river and used your sweater to dry it off. Or when you gave your sweater to a bird's nest to keep it warm," her father laughed his teeth gleamed with his bright smile. Lexa only smiled feeling just a little guilty as she petted the kitten that curled around her shoulder,

"My mother would be heartbroken if she knew how much you kept "losing" or destroying the sweater she knits for you,"

"They were sacrificed for a good cause," Lexa protested, she grabbed the kitten and handed him off to Anya.

"Hardly think she would agree with you. Though let's be honest, those things are the ugliest piece of shi-"

"August hold your tongue! We don't curse in front of children!" August stood up straight right away and this time Anya bid Lexa a quick good-bye and took off running towards her home. Lexa shrank back trying to hide behind her father, but Indra had already caught sight of her new wounds. Nothing escaped that woman,

"Hi, mama," Lexa smiled carefully as she quietly stepped forward otherwise her mother would yell at her for hiding. Indra looked Lexa over and shook her head before letting out a deep sigh,

"What was it this time?" Indra grabbed Lexa's arm gently and began thoroughly checking her wounds.

"A kitten," Lexa answered as Indra took her hand and lead her towards the front entrance of their home. August followed close behind keeping his mouth shut,

"And where is this tiny beast that has caused harm to my child," Indra eyed Lexa's backpack uneasily, wouldn't have been the first time Lexa tried sneaking an animal inside.

"With Anya, she's naming him Reaper, challenger of death," Lexa smiled feeling more relaxed since her mother hadn't yelled at her. But then she began leading her towards the master bathroom, Lexa knew all to while what was in there. "Please mama, not the peroxide,"

"None of that, you saved the kitten, now I save you from getting an infection," Indra lectured her. She let go of her hand and Lexa knew where to go. She claimed up on the bathroom counter and pushed herself up then leaned over the sink and waited.

"I know that, but it hurts so much," Lexa half argued there would be no reasoning with her mother. Indra had the first kit in hand and placed it by the sink and pulled out the things she would need.

"Maybe you should be more careful on how you save those animals. Wouldn't have to keep patching you up so much," Indra pulled out the dreadful peroxide. Lexa wrinkled her nose up as her mother opened the bottle. Lexa looked away as her mother began to slowly pour the liquid over her arm. "or maybe you just stop this altogether,"

"No, I won't stop. Not ever, if I don't save those animals who else will?" Lexa hissed out from the small pain. She bit her lip to hold back a whimper as her mother dabbed at the cuts with a cotton ball. Indra didn't say anything this time, Lexa had her heart set on saving as many animals as she possibly could and no one will ever stop her!

Xxxxxxxxx

Lexa 16 years old

"You better fucking run!" Lexa screamed as the two boys scrambled away trying desperately to get away as Lexa flung two more rocks at their backs. Lexa spat at the ground a little blood coming out of her mouth. She licked over her teeth making sure none were chipped or broken, all good there just a split lip. Lexa checked herself over, she hardly had a scratch on her besides the rock that hit her mouth from defending the pair behind her. She dusted herself off growling under breath for the dirty scums who would willingly hurt innocent creatures.

Lexa looked back at the skinny bald-headed boy that was curled up around a pit bull. He had been using his body to protect the dog from the bullies. Lexa had only been passing by the alley on her way to her volunteer work when she heard the two boys yelling insults and laughing manically. Lexa stepped inside to see what the commotion was and witnessed the two heavyset boys chucking rocks at this boy and his dog. She was blinded with rage and stormed right in taking a hit to her lip.

The boys were startled only for a second before they sneered at her too, they tried hitting her with some rocks. Lexa was quicker, sidestepping them easily and rushed forward punching the first one in his gut. He doubled over in pain and his friend rushed forward and grabbed a fist full of her hair. It only hurt for second before Lexa throw her elbow back and hit him square in the face. She could hear the crack and knew she fractured his nose. Then the boys took off like the devil was on their ass.

"Hey, you okay?" Lexa crouched down next to the boy who still was protecting his dog. The boy jumped under her touch and he spun around ready to smack at whoever touched him. Lexa caught his hand before it even got close enough, she gave him a minute to adjust to his surroundings before letting his hand go. His dog though, a beautiful gray pit bull with bright brown eyes was wagging its tail excitedly. Lexa offered the dog her hand giving it the chance to sniff; the pup happily licked her fingers.

"Y-y-you helped u-s," the boy stated disordered as Lexa now gave her full attention to petting his dog. The pit bull was happily leaning into her touch resting its head in her hands while she scratched behind its ears.

"Well yeah, what kind of monster would I be if I didn't help out?" Lexa checked over the dog, seeing a few cuts on its head and shoulder there was a deeper scrap on its chest more likely from a sharp rock. The boy next to her sighed in relief as he sat back into the dirt,

"Thank you, thank you so much. Those assholes always pick on me for being too small and boney. They chased us in here and Ruby tried to protect me she started to growl at them. They got scared and started throwing shit, I was afraid Ruby would bite them while trying to keep me safe," the boy sighed again and smiled at Lexa grateful. He offered his hand. Lexa took it and shook it firmly once before letting go, "Names Lincoln, and this cutie here is Ruby,"

"Lexa, your dog is really beautiful. She needs her wounds cleaned so they don't get infected," Lexa petted Ruby one more time before standing up; she looked to Lincoln and offered her hand to pull him up. Lincoln took her offer after he grabbed Ruby's leash.

"Oh okay, umm what kind of stuff do I use?" Lincoln asked hesitantly, Lexa discreetly looked him over he was rather skinny for a guy. His clothes looked worn out but he didn't look abused just looked like he lived off second-hand things. Lexa gestured towards the sidewalk to have him follow her,

"Nothing fancy, just some warm water to clean off any dirt or gravel and an ointment to keep anything from getting inside." Lexa lead Lincoln to her original path heading for the veterinary clinic at the end of the street. That answer wasn't completely true, the wound on Ruby's chest would need a good rinsing of antibiotics.

"You have experience in this stuff?" Lincoln asked curiously as Ruby walked ahead of them. Lexa could tell that the dog hadn't been trained to walk on a leash. He was letting the dog tug him around, the collar digging into her neck as she forced Lincoln to walk faster,

"Kind of, mostly from personal experience. I save any animals I come across, patch them up, feed them, or even just playing with them," Lexa continued to walk. She was surprised at herself for talking so much to a stranger. She wasn't much of a talker to people, yet this kid had some kind of peace about him. Lexa had a habit of keeping people away from her, she didn't get close to anyone because so many people were dishonest and back stabbers.

"That's awesome! I don't know much about wound care. Just know dogs need a good food balance and to be played with," Lincoln grinned. Lexa smiled back he had spark to him alright. She could definitely see he loved his pet for sure, any guy willing to use his own body as a shield to protect his dog was someone Lexa could be open minded to be friends with…maybe. Lexa glanced at Ruby for a moment,

"That's usually what people know, but some advice?" Lexa offered not wanting to sound bossy like so many people told her she was. They were nearing the vet office clinic now. Before Lexa could open the door, he rushed forward to open the door for them,

"Shot,"

"I wouldn't let Ruby yank you around, it puts too much strain on her throat and can lead to breathing problems down the road. Should make the leash shorter so she walks beside you not ahead of you, " Lexa checked the wall where employees checked in, she saw Anya's name already clocked in but no one was at the front desk. Lexa just pressed on and headed behind the counter. She could see Lincoln getting nervous.

"o-okay umm I don't think we can go back there," Lincoln stayed by the front counter, Lexa smiled shrugging her shoulders as she heads to the back room anyway.

"They know me, don't worry about it," Lexa went straight to the cupboards knowing where to find the materials that she would need to treat Ruby. Lexa could hear the break room door open and someone stomping out in a fit of fury,

"Who the hell do you think you are?! Fu— oh it's just you," Lexa looked back seeing Anya frowning at her with her hands of her hips, "You could at least announce yourself. I thought it was some stupid teenagers again," Anya sighed as she moved beside Lexa seeing what she was pulling out.

"Well sorry to disappoint your chance at busting some skulls in," Lexa found the ointment she needed and grabbed a bottle with purified water, "If it makes you feel any better, I just busted a few skulls myself. Hey Lincoln! Come on back," Anya cast her a confused look before she heard someone coming in along with the pitter patter of dog paws.

"Who were they?" Anya asked as she eyed Lincoln up and down intensely. Lincoln shuffled nervously as he came inside the room, but Ruby was on high alert. She was sniffing at the air she looked over at Anya and let out a soft growl, her tail raised midway in warning.

"Some jerks that were abusing these two. I was Literally throwing rocks at them, Lincoln kept his dog safe from them," Lexa gestured to the table in the middle of the room. Lexa washed her hands while Lincoln didn't waste any time in reaching down and picking his dog up than setting her on the table. Despite his, small structure he was rather strong being able to lift a 35-pound pit bull. Ruby was still on alert watching Anya carefully, more than likely sensed her hostility towards her owner.

"What's her name?" Anya addressed Lincoln as she calmed down giving the dog the chance to relax. Anya offered her hand to her but she only sniffed at it once before turning her head away,

"It's Ruby, sorry she's usually very friendly," Lincoln smiled apologetically. He wrapped an arm around her neck as Lexa began to clean off her small cuts. Anya shrugged before putting her hands in her pockets.

"No problem, probably smells Reaper. My old fat cat, he's around here somewhere," Anya watched as Lexa patted the cuts dry before beginning to put some ointment on her cuts.

"He's not that old," Lexa smirked seeing Anya cast her a doubtful look. Anya was ready to protest but then all of them heard a loud meow over by the doorway.

"Well speak of the devil," Anya smiled she beckoned her cat over and he patted over and jumped on to the same counter as Ruby. Lexa tensed up a little because Ruby's fur raised right away and Lincoln stopped breathing. Ruby let out a deep growl showing her teeth, Reaper looked over at her with little interest. Ruby leaned down and Lincoln shot forward to get in the way but then Reaper held up his paw and WHACK smacked Ruby's right on the nose. Anya laughed watching as Ruby flung back in surprise. Reaper huffed at Ruby then bounced off the counter straight into Anya's arms.

"Wish you hadn't taught him that," Lexa lectured as she grabbed Ruby's muzzle checking to make sure there were no scratches. Lincoln was still baffled as he petted his equally stunned dog.

"He doesn't use his claws anymore, he knows better now," Anya scratched under his chin and he purred away rubbing his head against her hand.

"That's one brave cat," Lincoln finally broke out of his shock and looked at Reaper suspiciously. "Never seen a cat do that, Ruby certainly never been hit by one either. Usually, they get scared of her right away and take off," Lincoln picked Ruby up and placed her on the ground. Lexa cleaned off the area, she saw Ruby eyeing Reaper-like she wanted to take a bite out of him. Ruby growled at him softly which caught his attention. Yet Reaper raised his paw again this time he flashed his claws. Ruby changed her mind and hid behind Lincoln instead,

"Most cats would, but my chubby Reaper takes shit from no one. Taught him how to defend himself whenever he goes outside for his daily adventures," Anya placed him down on the table though he didn't seem to be done with wanting affection. He trotted over to Lexa and leaped into her chest. Out of reflexes, she caught him before he could fall, right away the chubby thing buried his head under Lexa's neck,

"Not a bad thing at all, he seems rather friendly," Lincoln looked like he wanted to pet him but surely felt Ruby wouldn't be happy with him if he did.

"He is, but he has a sweet spot for Lexa," Anya grinned seeing Lexa blush, Lexa wasn't a fan of being put in the spotlight. She shrugged like it was no big deal giving Reaper some kisses on his forehead. "Saved him from a tree, got himself stuck near the top. It was at least 20ft tall and she climbed it barehanded," Lexa blushed deeper seeing them both look at her; one was being smug while the other was star struck.

"Wow really?! I'd love to hear that story," Lincoln beamed smiling widely,

"Another time than, we have work to do," Lexa cut in before Anya could say anything else, Lincoln's smile didn't waver he nodded his head excitedly,

"Alright, awesome. How much do I owe you?" Lincoln asked reaching for his wallet, Lexa shook her head,

"Nothing, you can pay me back some other way. I'll see you around," Lexa placed Reaper down heading towards the back room. She could hear the pair still talking as she walked away,

"But umm that wouldn't be fair,"

"Dude, really don't worry about it, this happens all the time. The things she uses aren't expensive and come out of my paycheck but she does the work I really don't want to do. So, it's not like you are stealing,"

"Oh ok, well it was really great to meet you and Lexa. I've seen Lexa around school before, she doesn't really talk much. But I've always wanted a chance to talk to her, she seems like she could be a good friend,"

Lexa felt her cheeks redden, she didn't even remember this guy at all yet he knew her. The way he first introduced himself must have been out of politeness instead of acting like he already knew her. Lexa considered having him as a friend and the idea didn't bother as much as she thought it would. She smiled to herself as Lexa began to clean up the back yard of all the waste and ruined toys. She was actually a little excited to make a new friend one that actually seemed real instead of the fake ones that chased after her.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Lexa 22 years old

Lexa knew it the moment she saw the team from _The Wild Animal Sanctuary, _that this place would be her dream job. Lexa was in awe as she watched them take control and started ordering people to go do their jobs; their main goal was wanting to help save the wild animals.

_The Wild Animal Sanctuary, _was specialized in rescuing and caring for large predators who were being mistreated, taking them away from the people who were not fit to raise the animals, and saved the predators from being euthanized. The predators lived on vast amount of lands having their every needs meet. People were even allowed to visit the Sanctuary, the place had one huge bridge throughout the entire place. People stayed out of the animal's territory, giving animals the chance to live in peace feeling no stress from the people that came to see them; while people had the chance to see the predators. These people dedicated their lives into saving and caring the abused creates. Lexa lived for that, all her life that's all she has ever done, saving the animals that desperately needed it. Now she only needed to finish her degree zoology.

Anya actually worked with them, thanks to being a veterinarian assistance and having a long history of professionally taking care of animals she was highly looked up to and even one of the main mangers. Anya stood over the crowed shouting at her employees what needed to be done first and what could wait. She only gave commands and the employees never questioned, they went right to it even telling the volunteers how things needed to go.

Lexa had to physically shake herself from her daydreaming to get back to work. Lexa grabbed her assigned shovel and went with piling the wheelbarrow with as much sand as she would be able to push. Once she filled it to the max, she tossed the shovel into the wheelbarrow and grabbed the barrow pushing towards the forest's edge.

A wild fire had broken out in the forest some time during the morning and firemen were doing everything they could to put the flames out. Lexa had heard of the unfortunate situation on the news and when the firemen were begging for volunteers, she rushed in to help. While the firemen were deeper inside the forest trying to tame the flames; volunteers were setting up a sand bearer to limit the chance of the fire spreading out any further. The team that Lexa was part of were close enough to feel the heat of the flames from where they were. They weren't in any danger yet, but Lexa could feel the threat of the heat waves wanting to consume her.

Lexa was happy to see so many volunteers working hard to help tame the flames. It made her feel good to remember that there were people out there that actually cared a great deal. Lexa was packing down more sand where lines were too small. Occasionally she looked up to watch as the animal rescue leapt over the sand piles right into the heart of where the flames were coming from. Lexa could hear the leader of the animal rescue team shouting to any volunteers who were willing to head deeper inside to create a path for the animals to escape the danger.

"Come on people! There is no time to waste! You won't have to go near any dangerous animals, we just need some people willing to throw down more sand deeper inside the forest!" The man's voice boomed over the crowd, it seemed only 14 people were willing to go in to risk themselves. Lexa put her shovel inside the wheelbarrow before picking it up and joining the group. The man grinned seeing a few more people follow after Lexa's example. Lexa guessed that they didn't want to be shamed for being so hesitant. "That's better! Now everyone follow Anya and Luna here, they will guide you where to put the sand and where to avoid the harsh areas," the man turned to Anya and the girl named Luna who were near the area of where the sand wasn't placed.

Luna went in first and Anya gestured for the group to move out but waited for everyone to pass by her as she eyed everyone down. Lexa shrunk a little knowing Anya wouldn't be so happy to see her putting herself in a dangerous situation, again. Lexa stayed close to the middle as they all rushed in following Luna, Lexa felt like she almost got away but then she felt a hand hit her shoulder blades.

"Of course, you'd volunteer to do the more dangers part. I'll yell at you later, but for now we need to make some clear passages so the animals can get away from the flames," Anya scolded her lightly but she did smile at her, Lexa offered a mischievous smile as she picked the wheelbarrow back up and pushed on.

"You know I couldn't stay away; didn't you see those people? They didn't want to come anywhere close to the actual danger," Lexa huffed, she felt the sweat sliding down her body as she walked on. Anya laughed moving ahead and started yelling at people where to put the sand.

"More likely didn't want to be showed up by a girl!" Anya shouted back at Lexa as they got closer to fires, Lexa placed the wheelbarrow down before flipping her off. Then Lexa was back to work, tossing the sand down and at this closer proximity Lexa could see the flames at a distance. The firemen were working hard dosing the flames running back and forth doing their own fair bit of shouting orders.

Lexa continued to toss the sand down pausing only when smaller animals passed through. Rabbits, mice, foxes, and boars ran past her, they're only concern was the heat that chased them out of their homes. Lexa felt bad for them though she knew well enough that they would find other places to live. Animals didn't get attached to their homes like people did, they would build up a new home somewhere in the forest.

Lexa's back was beginning to ache as she piled on the sand but she ignored the pain and kept going. Anya and Luna were still shouting where people needed to put the sand and everyone listened. They didn't have the time or chance to question what to do next, they had to listen, and when the bigger animals came their way they moved out of the way. Despite the danger Lexa and others were putting themselves through she was fascinated as she watched all these animals pass right by her.

The heat of the flames felt like it was getting closer, Lexa's muscles were screaming for her to stop, her forearms and hands tingling as she continued to work. Lexa panted the sweat falling into her eyes stung, the smoke was stronger making it harder to breath. Anya popped up beside her, she passed her a mouth cover that was dripping with water. Lexa took it and placed it over her mouth and nose,

"Time to go Lexa, this is all you can do for now. I and Luna needed to make sure that the animals know where to go. You can't stay, you aren't trained for this part," Anya spoke firmly not leaving any gaps to make an argument, Lexa wanted to keep helping but even knew she could feel her chest starting to hurt from breathing in smoke. Lexa only nodded before tossing the shovel in the now empty barrow. "Lead the group back out, please be smart and stay out of the forest now," Anya took off before Lexa could say anything else. Instead of calling the people's attention she picked up her barrow and began heading out. The others caught on quickly picking up their equipment and followed after her.

It felt like the path they took to get inside was longer this time. Maybe it was because Lexa was feeling exhausted and her arms felt like lead. Lexa could hear the people behind her complaining about their own aches and pains. She was grateful to see the clearing up ahead, she put her equipment away with the other tools. The mouth cover over her mouth was still damp it felt nice against her heated skin. Lexa walked over to one of the tables that had water cups set up, she took one and poured the first one over her head to cool herself. Lexa sighed in relief as she reached for another one, pulling down her mask she drank this one slowly the ice water was sending a cold chili down her spine.

Lexa felt like someone was staring at her, she looked up seeing some women volunteers were gawking at her. She cast a quick look at herself seeing that her wet clothes were really defining her fit figure. Lexa blushed feeling stupid to expose herself like this. She turned away and headed in an area that didn't have many people. She wasn't interested in having a conversation with these people, she was glad they were helping but she wasn't planning on making any friends here. Too many people were fake, Lexa was friends with only two people Anya and Lincoln. They earned her trust and they earned her friendship.

Lexa watched as the leader of _The Wild Animal Sanctuary_ was guiding people where to put the injured animals. Their company trucks were full of small animals with some harsh looking burns. Most were small animals like raccoons and boars, Lexa wondered if the larger animals knew where to find safety in the flames.

She looked back to the forest fire and double glanced as she thought she saw something large was running by. Lexa moved closer to the edge and squinted her eyes trying to get a better look. Sure enough, there was a larger animal running blindly deeper inside the forest. And then Lexa took action before even thinking, she ran back towards the closest ambulance and grabbed one of their security blankets.

Lexa took off running throwing the blanket over herself she shot right in. She could hear people yelling after her but she ignored them all, her only concern was to save the animal. Lexa found their tracks and it was easy to tell they were from a wolf, a rather large one. But that didn't stop Lexa, she kept pushing her legs to go deeper into the forest. Her eyes began to sting as smoke grew thinker making her version hazy. Lexa pressed the blanket to her mouth feeling the cloth over her nose was getting dry.

The heat around her was overwhelming and her lungs were burning from the smoke she breathed in. Lexa coughed hard, her movements slowed down as she moved on, she could barely see the wolf ahead of her. Lexa could make out that it was covered in ash and it was slowing down now. Lexa's vision was getting worse as the smoke grew thicker but she was at least able to make out that the wolf was nearing a lake. Lexa stumbled forward, her head felt light, her lung felt suffocated, she couldn't see in front of her it was all a blur.

Lexa fell onto her hands and knees and coughed up a storm she was certain the wolf knew she was there now. She could hear a deep threatening growl in front of her, she lifted her head the best that she could manage. But her version was a mess, everything was blurry, black spots danced across her eyes. Though the growl she could hear, the horrific sound sent a shiver throughout her body, this wolf was going to kill her, it felt threatened. Lexa coughed out and sucked up air only to choke again. Lexa wasn't using her head right, but she felt her hands move on autopilot, she pulled the blanket around her off of her body. She pushed into the ground to stand up, the wolf snapped its jaws nipping around her thigh.

"St—op it, I'm hel—p—ing you, " Lexa gasped out then to the best of her ability she flung the blanket over the wolf. The growling stopped and instead was replaced with a small whine. Lexa smiled at the wolf before her body finally gave in and she blacked out. Wouldn't be a bad way to die was her last thought.

Xxx

Lexa woke hours later in a hospital, there was an ivy feeding into her arm to keep her hydrated. She tried to remember how she got there her mind was hazy, but then she saw Anya, her mother, and father were close by. They were talking about what had happened not too long ago. They sat near the window discussing what had happened in forest fire,

"Lexa could have died in that fire. What was she thinking?!" Her mother growled out angrily, Lexa winced knowing she was in for a good long lecture. There was a reason she didn't tell anyone about her volunteering to help with the forest fire.

"She could have died twice! Chasing after that huge beast," her father added just as angry, he scuffed out kicking his feet out. Anya was siting closer to them than Lexa so she hadn't noticed that Lexa was awake yet or at least barely awake. Whatever medicine they were giving her was making Lexa sleepy,

"The fire, I'm certain would have killed her, but I'm sure about the wolf though," Anya sounded unsure of herself, Lexa toned in more at that she wanted to know if the wolf she saved had made it out okay.

"You said it was close to her! That thing could have easily snapped her head off! And you told us that it did bite her leg!" Indra snarled out. Anya gulped nervously, forgetting who she was dealing with.

"Well yes, she did, but it was more like a defensive move to get Lexa to run off to go away. But knowing her Lexa probably didn't even notice the pain and just kept trying to help her." Anya clarified. Lexa mind was still too foggy to grasp that concept she didn't have the strength to move her leg to see which one was damaged. "When I got there, Lexa was under the security blanket and as I got closer, I could tell the blanket was soaked in water. And the she-wolf was close by her completely dazed but it kept looking around. Once she heard me and the others, she got up and tried to move on but barely could walk. So, I decided to tranquilize her so a vet could treat her wounds, there was bloody paw prints all around Lexa and her fur was burnt in several areas,"

"Where is it now?" her father asked his voice was calmer and Lexa couldn't keep her eyes open any more. Her body was demanding that she rested and it was forcing her to close her eyes and sleep.

"She was taken to The Wild Animal Sanctuary, once she was treated for breathing so much smoke and enduring burns. The zoo vet tech looked her over thoroughly and found out she came from an abusive home. Must have escaped somehow and was running around the forest blindly and got caught up in that horrible fire. The vet informed me that the wolf may have been used for to-" sleep took over Lexa and she was left wondering what Anya was going to say.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Lexa 25 years old

Finally, after waiting for 2 years and going through countless aggravating interviews she now had the job of her dreams. First thing this coming weekend she would be working at _The Wild Animal Sanctuary_ that was now only 30 min away from her new house.

Sure, she shared the home with Lincoln and Anya but the place was huge plus areas around the house were blocked off so everyone had their privacy if they wanted it. Lexa was positively glowing with excitement, she practically skipped down the stars towards the living room. She could hear the T. V. playing as Lincoln must have it on as he worked on his day to cook dinner for everyone.

Anya would be home soon from the same sanctuary Lexa would soon be working at. It was actually thanks to Anya that Lexa had gotten this job, the manager who was hiring people wasn't so sure of taking her since she had only graduated college a year ago. But she did have a number of volunteer work in pet shelters and vet offices as well as having worked in small zoo for a short while her resume was impressive on its own Lexa would admit. Lexa felt she could have gotten the job on her own but still was very grateful to Anya to have spoken up for her so much.

Lexa made it to the kitchen in time to see Lincoln pulling out some raviolis from the oven. Jam their dog a four old pit bull was sitting by the island looking up at Lincoln with pleading eyes. Lexa waited to see what Lincoln would do because she knew very will he liked to feed him people food. Lexa leaned against the door frame and Lincoln plucked one ravioli out and below on it.

"I won't tell, if you won't," Lincoln whispered to him and tossed him the small square pasta. Jam caught it easily he chowed it up and swallowed, his tail walked excitedly before he looked over and saw Lexa. Lexa smiled crossing her arms, Jam wagged his tail nervously before slowly turning away and trotted out the other door frame. Lincoln looked confused before he looked over seeing Lexa himself. He jumped slightly before offering a nervous smile, "Hey Lexa, dinners ready," he turned around to grab some plates out of the cabinet.

"Smells good, what kind is it this time?" Lexa asked calmly as she strolled in, she then saw Jelly was on the opposite counter snacking away at her own ravioli. Lincoln's shoulder relaxed clear thinking she hadn't seen what he had done. Lexa chuckled deciding to let it slide since he did it only a few times not often enough to effect either pets' stomach. Jelly, their cat noticed Lexa and right away trotted over then leapt on her shoulders. The small kitten curled up on Lexa's shoulders, then slithered her tail around Lexa's neck.

"Just cheese filled for you, mine and Anya's has beef and cheese. Of course, you're welcome to have some of ours," Lincoln served them both. Lincoln really beefed up since the first time Lexa had met him. Used to be nothing but skin and bones now he looked like he worked out in the gym 6 hours a day (really only 3). Lexa was proud of him honestly, she was grateful he stuck to her like glue he was an amazing friend.

"Yeah don't think so, haven't eaten meat since I was 10. I don't plan on eating it any time soon either," Lexa grabbed three cups then the water pitcher before following Lincoln to the living room. She set the cups down and pours water inside them. Jelly still sat on her shoulders as she moved about the cat was determined to stay put. Lexa could hear Anya's loud truck coming up the drive way now.

"Fair enough, what time is Anya getting home?" Lincoln asked as he set the plates down, he reached over for the remote. As though on que the front door opened a little roughly. Lexa glanced over seeing Anya strolling in looking annoyed and very roughed up.

"I fucking had it with her!" Anya snarled as she tossed her backpack on the floor by the door. She kicked off her shoes and tossed them off, Lexa moved over to give her the space she usually favored. Lexa settled in her new seat waiting for Anya to continue her rant. "She's a fucking huge demon dog! In all my damn years I have never had so much trouble with one shitty animal!" Anya spat out irritated as she slumped into the couch. She grabbed her water cup and gulped it down in one swing.

"What did she do this time?" Lexa asked while she ate her portion of food, Lincoln stayed out of it merely looking through T.V. channels. Lexa knew what animal she was talking about, it was about that wolf she saved in that awful forest fire 3 years ago. Lexa could barely remember that day, she only knew from Anya that apparently, she saved a wolf from burning up. Though it landed her in the hospital for a short while as she recovered from the ash she breathed in and a slightly fatal bite near a major organ in her leg. The doctors had to put her on some heavy medicine that which caused her to lose quite a bit of her memory of that time. Lexa was fine otherwise just that day of the forest fire she simply couldn't remember right. Anya served herself more water first before answering.

"I was only checking her enclosure making sure it was clean and the wolves had fresh water. I looked for her first to make sure she wasn't close by. I had to adjust my boot and bent down to re-lace them, that's all," Anya shoved a portion of food in her mouth, "fixed the lace and out of fucking nowhere that beast comes up behind me grabs my jacket and yanks me against the cage. Pulled me hard enough to bruise my hip, I was lucky an employee was close by otherwise she would have done worst. Luna grabbed the closest bucket of water and splashed her across the face," Anya growled out through the mouth full of food. Lexa hummed feeling a pain in her chest for the wolf, she only knew bits and pieces of what happened with that wolf's past hearing only what Anya could get a hold of. It was obvious that Anya wasn't a fan of the wolf,

"Poor thing, I wonder what made her so hostile towards people," Lexa finished off her food. Anya casted her one of her famous "are you serious looks" the one Anya gave her when Lexa forget to show concern for the person first. Lexa choose to ignore it this time not wanting to start something with her, "You know with all that talk about this 'commander of death', you haven't told me what she looks like," Lexa petted Jelly who finally jumped off her shoulders and now curled up in her lap. Jam also came over and curled himself by her feet, she used her foot to scratch his belly.

"Does it matter? Either way she's still a menace, which by the way I'm done dealing with. I didn't think she would ever be so much trouble compared to how I first met her. But as you requested, Wanheda is being assigned to you from now. I prefer that your main focus is Wanheda for now before picking up other rescue cases," Anya scuffed as she finished her own food. Lincoln was enjoying watching some show on the TV while they talked. He didn't work in the Sanctuary like Anya and Lexa (soon will be) he worked at his father's restaurant. He may love animals but not enough to want a career in caring for them.

"I look forward to it, I'm sure I can help her. Even if a wolf is hostile, it has a reason to be. They aren't violent by nature if they are not provoked," Lexa scuffed when Anya rolled her eyes but made no arguments,

"Whatever you say, Lexa, I'm just saying she is all yours this Saturday. Maybe you with special animal skills can help break this pattern. If you can't help tame her, Wanheda will have to be put to sleep, despite her uniqueness. The owners getting fed up with her violent behavior and just can't take any more of all the issues she has been causing," Anya finished another glass of water looking away from Lexa this time, knowing what Lexa's opinion was on such a topic,

"I still can't believe they would do that to an abused animal. That's the whole point to the sanctuary! To help the abused animals live the rest of their lives in peace and harmony," Lexa sighed, she scratched Jelly's ear cuddling her sweetly. "It just seems so wrong..." she could hear Anya sigh as leaned back in the couch with a groan and hiss of pain. Her little tantrum finally subsiding thanks to Lincoln's food,

"She's killed 8 employees, 10 several injured and sent 12 people to the emergency hospital care. She is dangerous, extremely dangerous, she won't do anything to another wolf but people? No mercy man," Anya coaxed Jelly with a soft whistle making Lexa look up to watch the cat trot up to Anya. "Listen to me Lexa, as much as I hate that damn wolf for all the problems she's caused, I truly hope you can save her," Anya picked up Jelly kissing her nose and cheeks a few times before putting her back down. "Maybe she'll warm up to you, she may remember the woman that saved her life." Lexa nodded her head firmly

"I will be able to save her, I won't let her die, not if I can help it," Lexa spoke firmly not in a way to boost but to give herself confidence that she could save this wolf named Wanheda.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

That is all for now my readers! As always please let me know if the new story catches your interest. There will be more exciting chapters that I promise. :) this like filler chapter so you understand Lexa better and why she has passion to take care of animals.

_The Wild Animal Sanctuary _is a real place in colorado, I used to go a lot of times because is an amazing place and the amount of work people do there for the animals is outstanding. I donate often because I like to help as much as I can. Now I don't know exactly what the work is like there! This is a fanfic after all, if I use anything from their website I will absolutely leave a link to credit their hard work.

I hope to hear from all of you soon! You know the routine ;) come back in two weeks for anther chapter!

Love ya lots and pretty please won't you be sweet enough to leave me a treat?

-YuriWolf


	2. Chapter 2

**HEADS UP! **

**PLEASE READ MY NOTE!**

**(I'm NOT canceling, it's just a heads up) **

Fair warning! This chapter is going to be a emotional! This is Clarke's side of the story of why she hates humans, there will be some abuse! This chapter explains exactly why Clarke behaves as she does. Now **I do post warnings** before parts that get rougher and I **DON'T** go into details of the abuse.

I wouldn't dream of making the whole story upsetting. Have faith in me readers, :) those of you who have read my stories know I am not one to have a story be depressing!

If you rather skip this one altogether then by all means you may do so and come back for chapter 3 where it dives right into the story**. I will post a summary at the end of this chapter if you rather not feel emotional!**

Again, let us thank **Deveney! **You are such a wonderful person to lean a helping hand to this silly wolf and her (hopefully) improving English.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Clarke age 6

"_Hey, Daddy! Look, there are humans over there_," Clarke jumped about excitedly as she peeked around a large tree, her tail moving side to side curiously. She heard her father coming up close behind her, his huge stature didn't allow him to be hidden by the tree, like Clarke's small frame.

"_Yes, there are Clarke, but remember you stay away from them, never go near them_," Clarke felt his muzzle grab her by her nap and pulled her up; she swung a little as he carried away from the passing humans. Clarke looked up at her father batting at his nose as he hurried along,

"_Why? Can't we play? They had a pup with them too,_" Clarke questioned. She could hear the humans getting louder, their laugher making her want to turn around to see them.

"_They aren't like us, sweetie, they can't change as we do. They would hurt us if they knew how different we are._" Her father was running now, rushing past bushes and jumping over fallen trees. Clarke swung in her father's mouth, his teeth held on to her nap tightly so as not to drop her.

"_But they haven't hurt us, when they sometimes see us_," Clarke argued as her father ran into a small puddle, she giggled when the water touched the back of her paws. Clarke kicked at the water enjoying the feeling of the warm summer liquid on her toes.

"_Only because you have your big strong daddy to keep you safe and scare the humans away_," her father teased. They were nearing the larger pool of water that was close to their den. Her father held her a little higher as he walked inside the lake and began to swim across. Once they were out of the water, he shook his fur out shacking Clarke a little in the process. Clarke could only shake her tail off of the heavy water that stuck to her.

"_And mama! Don't forget, she makes human scream and run away like mouse_!" Clarke giggled again as her father trotted quickly away from the lake and towards their den. Clarke squirmed around, wanting to be free from her father's mouth.

"_Yes, especially your mama, which is why this little adventure stays between us sweet pup. Or your mama is going to make me scream like a little mouse._" Once the den came into view Clarke's tail wagged excitedly, she squirmed more and this time, her father placed her back on the ground.

"_Yes daddy! I keep secret, I go play with friends now_!" Clarke ran off heading straight to where the pups were roughhousing. She could see Raven and Octavia tossing each other around, Raven was nipping at Octavia's ear. Clarke threw herself into the pair making them both fall over; she stood victoriously over them when they both yelped for being startled. "_I win_!" she howled happily. Octavia broke out of her shook first and pushed back with her rear legs and knocked Clarke over.

"_Nah uh, you cheated_!" Octavia playfully growled, she rolled over and tossed herself on top of Clarke and then Raven jumped on top of Octavia adding all their weight on the small yellow pup,

"_And your small like a rat!_" Raven taunted. Clarke huffed squirming around, she wiggled herself lose from under the pair.

_"__I'm small, but I faster pup_!" Clarke turned around quickly and nipped both their ears making them both yelp. She laughed as she took off running and the pups scrambled to their paws to chase after her. Clarke jumped over rocks and ran around trees dodging her friends every time they almost caught her.

Clarke turned back around heading back towards the cave. They were nearing the limit line they weren't allowed to explore. She nearly missed being tackled by Raven, and Octavia tripped on her paws when she tried spinning around only to knock into Raven. Clarke giggled hearing them struggle to get back on their paws again, she looked back at them to see if they were still after her. They shook off their troubles and gave chase, though Raven was soon panting, her heavy coat made her get tired quickly. Clarke slowed down acting tired which Octavia took advantage of by running harder. Octavia was on her heel this time and Raven had fallen behind,

"_Slow down! Too fast_!" Raven whined out though she didn't slow down herself, continuing to run. Octavia looked back at her worried, she turned back and leaned down she used her muzzle to nudge Clarke's back leg making her lose balance and tumble over.

"_I win! Ha_!" Octavia stood proudly over Clarke, grinning widely. Clarke smiled back accepting her defeat. Clarke stayed on the floor to catch her breath and Octavia looked back for Raven as their beta friend slowed down to meet them. Raven was panting hard as she threw herself on the ground exhausted,

"_I hate my fur, there's too much of it_," Raven panted, rubbing her muzzle into the cold dirt, Octavia walked over to her and laid on top of her shoulders,

"_I like it, it feels like rabbit's fur,_" Octavia buried her face in Raven's coat and Raven giggled not bothering to move. Clarke crawled forward till she reached the pair and laid her head on Raven's front paws.

"_Yeah, it's so soft and fluffy. You should tell mama to groom you better_," Clarke yawned out snuggling into Raven's chest fluff. Usually grooming was done by one's mother but Raven's mother vanished one day a few years ago and no wolf has seen her since. Though Clarke's mama and daddy happily took Raven in like their own pup, so to Clarke Raven was her older sister who she loved very much. Raven's breathing calmed down and she laid her head on Clarke's belly,

"_I always tell her, she says she does a good job and I shouldn't be whiny_," Raven growled out. Though she nuzzled into Clarke's belly, while Octavia stayed on top of Raven's shoulders.

"_I groom you then, I groom big brother all the time. It's not hard,_" Octavia yawned out her voice drifting off, Clarke closed her eyes feeling sleep as well, she smiled tauntingly,

"_course you want to, you want Raven as your soulmate..._" Clarke drifted off and heard Octavia growl in protest. She only chuckled softly as she fell asleep with her friends. Clarke slept soundly, dreaming of chasing after mice with her dad and her mama watched over them while Clarke practiced her hunting skills.

Xxxx

Clarke loved her life, she enjoyed being able to play with friends and to mess with the other wolves in her pack. Her pack was kind of small compared to others, there were only 16 wolves in her pack mostly parents and pups. Alpha Kane looked after all of them he was always making sure no danger came their way. There was another wolf pack that lived further out but they weren't the same as Clarke's pack. Her father and mother told her that those wolves gave up their human self and can be very dangerous to them, so they absolutely had to stay away from them.

The older wolves always taught the pups how they could disguise themselves as humans and that humans could be tricked into thinking they were the same as them. But turning oneself into a human was only for the alphas to do and only in case of an emergency. Clarke was a lucky one, she was born alpha and when she turned 15, she'd be allowed to just once change into her human form. Clarke look forward to that time but for now, she was happy with what she had.

Clarke got to play all day, learn to hunt, and the pack took care of her and the rest of the pups despite them not being blood-related. They had a huge space to live on and no one bothered them. Sure, some humans came around sometimes but Alpha Kane kept the humans away. If hunters ever came to close to their den the omegas lead all the pups to their secret hideout towards the back of the cave. Things were peaceful here, Clarke wouldn't trade her life for anything in the world.

Clarke was rudely shaken awake. She growled at whoever was trying to wake her. But the wolf was not going to let her go back to sleep, she nuzzled into Raven's fur ignoring them. But then the wolf grabbed her tail and yanked harshly,

"_Wake up Clarke! Something's going on! Belly hasn't come back!_" Octavia shouted at them. Clarke huffed as she backed out from under Raven's fur. Raven growled at the loss of her comfy pillow,

"_This better not be another prank Octy_," Clarke yawned as she stood up stretching out her legs. Raven sleepily rubbed at her muzzle and blinked her eyes rapidly,

"_Prank? Again? God let me sleep_," Raven growled out trying to curl up once more but then Octavia shot forward and yanking on her ear, causing Raven to whine,

"_It's not a prank! There's really something wrong! Belly went out there 10 minutes ago and he hasn't been back once!" _Octavia snarled baring her teeth. Clarke felt on edge seeing her best friend acting up so aggressively. Clarke got to her paws checking her surroundings, sure enough, things felt wrong, the air felt heavy and she could feel the stress of the pack. Not only that but the omegas had moved all the pups to the secret hideout. Clarke couldn't smell or see any of the omegas that usually stood guard outside the entrance of their hideout.

"_Stay here_," Clarke demanded as she moved around sleeping pups heading for the exits.

"_Clarke! We're not allowed to go out there!_" Raven whined out. Clarke looked back at her friends and wagged her tail gently,

"_it's okay, I will be right back. Make sure everyone stays here,_" Clarke continued on ignoring when her friends who cried out for her to come back. Clarke stayed close to the ground as she moved forward checking around her now and again. The whole den was empty, not a single adult wolf was around. Something definitely felt weird, the closer Clarke got to the main entrance of the cave the more her nose tickled with the smell of copper and something sour.

Clarke could hear wolves fighting and very loud banging sounds that made her ears hurt. She shook her head to ease the pain. She crawled across the dirt then looked outside and her heart nearly stopped at what she was looking at. Outside of the den, stood a lot of humans with long metal sticks in their hands, they were shiny and white smoke was coming out of them. The smoke didn't smell natural to Clarke, she's smelled the smoke from fires that smelled of pine trees but this one was tangy. But that wasn't the only thing to make Clarke feel faint.

Xxxx Graphic Violence! Coming up! Xxxxx

Clarke's pack was laying on the ground, unmoving, everyone had large crimson spots on their heads or chest. Their eyes were glossed over with no sign of life, blood soaked the earth where they laid, not a single patch of grass or dirt was showing... only rusty red... no one was alive. Clarke froze up as she saw her mama and papa laying there too. Her Mama's once beautiful pure white fur was soaked in maroon all the way down her back. Even her papa was there close beside her mama but he was still breathing but very weakly.

The humans were walking around, the pup's play area kicking at Clarke's pack like they were rocks. Clarke whimpered, she tucked her tail between her legs terrified, the humans was throwing the dead wolves on top of a huge metal box that roared and spate out black smoke.

"The Queen is going to be mighty happy, she going to pay us really good for these fine wolves' fur. She'll pay even more if we do the skinning and cleaning up," a male spoke up, he had a nasty twig in his mouth that smelled worse than skunk. Clarke scrunched up her nose, she didn't know what to do. Her only thoughts were to go towards her dad to see if he was ok. But before she could move, she felt her dad connect with her,

"_No Clarke! Run! Get the other pups and run!" _Her dad demanded, Clarke wanted to argue back but then one of the humans heard her dad and placed that metal stick to his head. Clarke squeezed her eyes shut as the metal stick made another awful loud noise and more blood filled the air. Clarke's eyes stung as tears spilled down her cheeks, her pack...her mama...her daddy...were all gone.

Xxxx end of the worst Graphic violence xxxxx

Xxx short abuse coming up xxx

"Well well well, look what we got here, a really gorgeous looking pup," Clarke's eyes snapped open as she looked up to see the same man from before with that smelly twig in his mouth. He was grinning at her his teeth were all yellow.

"Finn! Come here, boy! Looks like you got your first pup to raise and sale!" The gross man yelled out, Clarke shrank back as another smaller human pup joined the man beside him. The boy had long greasy hair all over his face, his eyes were twisted like something was off as he looked down at Clarke.

"Ooh it's gonna be a pretty one too," Finn leaned down and grabbed Clarke by her nap dig his stubby nails into her skin. Clarke whined out and squirmed around trying to get away. "It's a girl too, when she gets older, she can make more pretty pups," the boy grinned he reached up and grabbed her muzzle he squeezed down on the side of her face tell she opened her mouth.

"Mm real young one too, more likely only 5 or 6 months. Too long of a wait time to raise and breed her, better to sell it off," the man blew out a puff of gray smoke and Clarke gaged. She growled baring her teeth in the best threatening way she could, even though her eyes stung from the smoke blown at her nose. It made her want to vomit. "Feisty one too, nah boy we going to sell it off to the highest bidder once it's older,"

"But pa! She so pretty, we should keep her!" Finn whined out. The man without warning smacked the boy across the back of his head hard enough to snap his head forward.

"Don't you talk back to me, you do what I tell you to boy!" The man snarled like a wolverine and Clarke shrunk back more afraid than ever. If that man was willing to hit his own pup what would they do to her!?

"_Let me go! You ugly stupid humans_!" Clarke snarled out, but they only stared at her and Finn glared. He shook her roughly until she stopped growling.

"Stupid dog, stop growling," Finn spat out. Clarke bared her teeth but didn't growl this time, her head was starting to hurt and her nap stung.

"I bet there are more pups around here. We better take a look around to see if we can find them. No pack this size doesn't have multiple pups," the man muttered and Clarke's eyes widen, fear took a hold of her at the thought of her fellow pups being found by these horrible people. Clarke swung around and with all her might she snapped her jaws over the boy's arm, she bit hard enough to taste copper. The boy screamed out and threw Clarke to the side making her hit a rock, she felt pain instantly and yelped.

Xxx End of short abuse xxx

"You damn ass! What the fuck is wrong with you?! Don't fucking hurt it!" the man yelled at his pup, but Clarke couldn't waste any time. She forced herself up on her paws and took off running full speed heading towards her friends. "After her! She'll lead you to the others!"

Clarke felt a shooting pain at her side as she ran but that didn't matter to her, all that mattered was saving her friends. She reached out to Raven and Octavia and connected with them, "_RUN! RUN! Hunters are here the adults are dead! RUN!_" Clarke screamed and howled in warning. She could hear the pups getting up at once and some peaked out of the hole, they were hiding in. Raven was upfront starting wide eye at Clarke,

"_wh-what? Hunters? But the—_"

"_RUN NOW!_" Clarke snarled out and gotten everyone to get moving out the back exit, Octavia lead the group out and Raven was pushing pups towards the hole. Clarke hustled pups as well pushing them towards the exit and looking back every so often. The humans were getting closer and Raven was the last one to go, "_Go, Raven! Hurry up!_" Clarke demanded shoving her towards the hole. "_We don't have time!_" Raven whimpered but did what she was told, she squeezed inside and crawled out. Clarke poked her head inside to make sure everyone was through.

"There she is! I see her tail!" The humans' voices were louder than before. Clarke's heart clenched as she knew what she had to do to keep everyone safe. Clarke backed away from the dirt hole getting on her back legs. She pounced against the dirt until it caved in.

"_Clarke! No Cla-_ "

Clarke's eyes stung more as the mind connection broke off, they were too young to hold on to a strong connection. Clarke's eyes watered and she heaved a sub but she was grateful that the hole was gone now. The humans wouldn't be able to know that there was even one there to begin with. The footsteps of humans growing closer to the hole and Clarke could smell that nasty smoke and grease. Clarke hunched against the wall and with all her might she snarled and fought as the Finn boy snatched her up again.

"Stupid animal, she's not pretty making that face," Finn shoke her harshly enough to make Clarke bite her own tongue. Clarke turned her body around ready to bite into his hand but then she felt something slip over her muzzle. Terrified she looked down to see a purple fabric closing her entire muzzle. She whimpered, she scratched at it desperately trying to pry it off, but the thing reached around her head making it impossible.

"_You'll pay for this one day!" _ Clarke growled even with her muzzle shut she wouldn't keep quiet,

"Damn guess she was the only pup, come on then, we got to get a move on before those tree huggers show up." The man of smoke grabbed Clarke out of Finn's hands and roughly shoved her inside a small cage meant for birds. Clarke looked around confused and afraid, she curled up making herself small as possible. What was to become of her?

Xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Clarke 8 years old

"Don't fucking cause me any trouble tonight, Princess!" Finn snarled at Clarke as he slipped off the muzzle. Clarke felt too weak to attack him, he starved her for 3 days to make sure she was obedient for tonight. Clarke made no attempts to bite Finn as he began to roughly groom her fur.

Xxxx abuse summarized here xxxx

For two years she was kept in a gated area where there was no room to run and she was raised by Finn. During those years Clarke felt like it was the worst she had ever endured. Finn would train her like a house pet, day in and out. If she didn't listen, she was beaten with a metal coat hanger until she bleed or she was starved for days for not doing a command. Clarke had tried to fight such treatment, attacking and biting Finn every chance she got. But the amount of beating he would use on her became too much to handle and it was just easier to play nice.

Xxxx end of summery of abuse xxxxx

Clarke was reduced to being a house pet for the amusement of humans. Now Finn and his father Pike were selling her off to strangers at this big fancy building. There were other things here too, some shiny stones, rocks carved like humans, and even some huge cats Finn called tigers.

"There we go Princess, nice and beautiful. Someone going to pay me and my Pa big money for you girl," Finn stroked her muzzle. She wanted to move away but Clarke simply couldn't move, her stomach was hurting horribly as it clenched in on itself.

Clarke heard the zipper from the small bag Finn wore often, which made Clarke pick her head up. Clarke knew by now what was inside of it, Finn pulled out two dried meats but Clarke didn't dare try to snatch them out of his hand. Not like last time when that earned her a bruised cheek. "For being a good girl and you better keep this up for the auction and do your tricks." Finn placed the first meat on her nose, Clarke waited for the command while drool collected in her mouth.

"_Please... please let me have it_," Clarke whined out, even though she knew well enough he couldn't hear her. She's never mentally connected to a human and she wasn't planning on it either. Finn smirked in that awful way of his, that smug smile that said 'you're so pathetic it's adorable'

"Good Princess," He tossed the treat up in the air and she caught it. She chowed it down hungrily and was grateful that Finn just tossed the other on the floor for her. Clarke snatched it up gobbling it down quickly enough that it hurt her belly.

"Auctioneer 84, please come up to the platform. Auctioneer 84, please come up," the voice came from above somewhere. Clarke spared a quick look to see where it was but Finn tugged on her leash making her walk. Clarke followed behind Finn as he pulled her towards a wooden stage. Clarke could smell all the different animals that have passed through here. So many of them she could tell they were mistreated like her.

Clarke could hear more humans as they drew closer to the stage. Finn pulled on her until they were in the middle of the stage and he snapped his fingers. Clarke sat down and held her head up high. Finn patted the top of her head as an approval. Clarke stayed motionless as she could hear the people ooh and awe, saying how pretty she was and that they wanted her.

"Welcome to the stage sir, now Mr. Collins has informed me that he raised this fine beast when her parents abandoned her in the woods. More likely the parents didn't appreciate her coat as much as we do," the crowds of humans laughed and Clarke had to stop herself from growling.

"_That's a lie, my parents loved my coat and they didn't abandon me, they were killed," _Clarke snapped her teeth out of frustration which caught Finn's attention, his hand clenched at his side. Clarke whimpered sinking her head a little,

"Mr. Collins raised the pup on his own and has even taught the great beast to be obedient. If you could give us a few examples sir Collins we would appreciate it," the man spoke from afar Clarke wondered where he was. It was only her and Finn on the stage as well as the crowd of humans in front of them. All of them had their faces covered but Clarke could definitely smell humans and one oddly familiar scent.

"It would be my pleasure sir and Princess would be 'happy' to show off her talent," Clarke heard the keyword 'happy' and gave a small bark and flick of her tail. That made the crowd awe and tell her she was adorable. Finn dug in his pocket and pulled out the clicker who then showed it to Clarke.

"_I hate that thing...at least I'll get a treat_," Clarke started at the clicker and flicked her tail acting like she was happy to see it. Finn placed his thumb inside it and clicked once,

"Rollover," Finn commanded and let go of her leash, Clarke stepped back and laid on her belly then rolled over twice. "Stand up tall," Finn clicked twice. Clarke stood up tall puffing up her chest and holding her tail up high. The humans laughed and applaud. "Good Princess, who's a pretty girl?" Finn clicked three times quickly. Clarke barked, she was humiliated as the humans laughed harder.

"What an adorable thing!"

"Wish my wife obeyed like that!"

"She is a pretty girl,"

"Dance with me," Finn grinned at her and clicked four. Clarke cringed at the command. Resentfully she moved forward and stood on her back legs and placed her front paws on Finn's hands. The music played and Clarke remembered the song, she knew the melody by heart and knew how to move. This took her a long time to learn and Finn was relentless when teaching her. If she messed up, he would kick her in her stomach.

Clarke took the right number of steps and spun around on her own before Finn grabbed her paws again. He made her do it longer this time and Clarke kept up the best she could. But he was getting angry when she messed up somewhere, she couldn't help it though. Finn hadn't feed her in three days, she barely could stand on her own four paws let alone dance to this horribly haunting tune. Finally, the music caught off and she jumped down then bowed with her head between her paws. The crowed of humans cheered and applauded overwhelming excited for her tricks. Clarke was happy to be done but then Finn held up his hand to quite the crowd and he clicked two long clicks...

"Who do you love, Princess?" Finn sweetened his voice with a hard edge, Clarke froze up at the command. She didn't want to do it, it was wrong and filthy to do for a human. The crowd muttered unhappily, Finn clicked again, harder this time and he sneered out the words, "Princess. Who. Do. You. Love?" He growled out. Clarke looked at him knowing whether she did it or not he would hurt her for not obeying right away.

"_Not you...never you," _Clarke with regret in her soul tossed her head back and howled. The humans all around her praised her like a dog saying good girl. Clarke felt her eyes sting with unshed tears as she stopped the howl short and hung her head in disgust. Finn held up his hand to stop the applause and gestured up ahead and the man from before spoke again. Finn opened the bag on his hip, then tossed down a handful of dried meats, Clarke got them right away eating them before Finn could change his mind.

"Princess everyone one! What an incredible treat! Shall we start the bidding at 10k?" Clarke looked up and watched as many people raised white squares with numbers on them and the man was speaking quickly as he said higher numbers. Clarke wasn't sure what was going on, but then she felt Finn grab her leash and he purposely stepped on her back paw with the heel of his boot.

"You didn't obey your last trick in time. That earns you a punishment," he snarled out but gave that fake smile as his shoes dug in more and Clarke wanted to yank her paw away,

"Sold to bidder 56 for $54,000 Americans dollars!" the man shouted overhead, Clarke guessed that had to be a lot of money because Finn gave a real smile and removed his boot. Clarke's back paw ached, Finn tugged on her leash to make her move again. "Bidder 54 please come to the back room if you are done making bids for the day. Next up is a beautiful set of ivory horns straight from Africa..." Clarke toned out as Finn yanked her towards where they came from before she limped slightly as she tried to keep up.

Xxxxx short abuse xxxxx

Clarke laid panting on the gravel floor, her underbelly burned horribly from where Finn kicked her with his pointed boots. Finn was now sitting down in a chair with his head resting in hands,

Xxx end of abuse xxxxx

"Can't wait to be done with you, Princess. Though I will miss you, you really are such a beautiful dog." Finn clicked is tongue, commanding her to come up to him. Clarke whimpered as pushed herself to her paws, her belly burned as she moved towards him placing her head on his lap. Finn ran his hand down her neck, Clarke blanked out not wanting to feel his touch what's so ever.

"Fine job son, you got yourself $54,000 dollars for this baby," Pike had shown up late having entered back staged. Finn had filled him in how much money they just sold her for. He came over and patted Clarke's head roughly though she didn't try to move.

"We, have that much money Pa, it's not just mine. If it wasn't for your teaching methods, Princess wouldn't be such a good girl. Down girl," Finn ordered. Clarke was only too happy to move away and lay on the floor on her side to keep pressure off her stomach.

"Ha! Fair enough, so where's the man who paid so much for our special girl?"

"I think they are finishing the transdu-"

"I am a woman, not a man you simple minded apes," Clarke picked up her head to look for the new voice,

"_There's that familiar smell again..._" Clarke tilted her head curiously as a woman came out of the dark and approached them. She had pale gray eyes, her hair dark blonde, she walked with a limp leaning on a cane and around her shoulders, she had the pelt of wolf. Clarke flinched back as she recognized the fur, it belonged to Raven's mother. Clarke whimpered and wasn't able to stop the tears from falling down her cheeks. Finn didn't notice her reaction as he stood up quickly greeting the woman.

"Queen Nia! Always a pleasure doing business with you again," Finn bowed down for this woman as well as Pike. But Nia ignored them only looking straight at Clarke, she hunched down and backed away. She'd never seen a human wear the fur of a wolf, why did she need it? Wolves needed fur to help them survive, yet this woman was wrapped up in one looking just fine.

"Of course, you have your money up front. Pike, how about you go and pick it up I want a word with your son," Nia commanded, she rested both of her hands on the cane she walked in with. Clarke noticed that even the cane had fur from different animals, Clarke couldn't smell what kind but from the sight of it she could at least make out a fox and bear. Pike bowed his head and took off at a brisk run,

"Are you planning on skinning her? That would be a waste you know, she be—"

"That's none of your business, take that ugly cheap leash off of her and put her this on her instead," Nia threw a leash over to Finn who caught it quickly before it could hit his face. Finn gave her a dirty look before yanking Clarke forward to switch out the leash. Clarke sniffed at the new leash, it smelled like buffalo skin.

"No need to be rude, just saying it would be a wa-"

"Do you have any idea what you actually had? What Princess truly is?" Nia interrupted, she moved forward and snatched the leash out of Finn's hands. Finn looked like he wanted to argue but said nothing, Nia pulled Clarke forward till she stood in front of her. Clarke felt something off about this woman, not only did she wear the dead, but her eyes were hollow, empty. As much as Clarke hated Finn, she felt like she would be somewhat safer with him then this person.

"Of course, I know, rescued her myself. She's a pure breed wolf with a unique coat," Finn boosted. Nia laughed at him, Clarke could feel his anger as the woman openly mocked him.

"Saved?! What a damn laugh! However, considering how I am the reason you and your father earn any amount of money, I will not be insulted that you withheld such a unique prize from me," Nia spat out laughing again. Clarke looked back at Finn, he was turning beet red,

"_God if he was still holding my leash he'd be stepping on my tail,_" Clarke moved beside the woman, not willingly, just wanting to be out of reach of Finn.

"I change my mind! You can't have her!" Finn growled out and stomped forward. Clarke shrank back squeezing her eyes shut but the tug to her nap didn't come. Clarke opened her eyes to see what happened and was stunned to see that Nia had pulled out a large thin knife. She was holding the tip to his throat. She had broken the skin and a small trickle of blood oozed out. Nia was leaning against Clarke; the thin knife somehow came from her cane and now she was using Clarke to keep herself up. Clarke could hear her grunt out like she was in some pain, she looked down at Nia's leg seeing how the human stood off on her left leg.

"She is no longer yours, the moment your father went to collect that money; he no doubt signed away all your rights to this beautiful creature. This wolf is now mine to do with what I please, I can skin her, I can spoil her rotten, or I can continue training her the proper way. Face it, Finn Collins." Nia spat out the name, "You have nothing but your dirty money. Now I expect another shipment from you and your father in two weeks times, do not be late," Nia reached down towards Clarke, she flinched automatically but Nia only stroked her head. It was much gentler then how Finn or Pike ever touched her. Clarke wasn't sure that was a good thing or a bad thing.

"_Maybe she's not so bad?_" Clarke wondered as Nia continued to pet her gently scratching behind her ear.

"What meats have you been feeding her?" Nia looked at Finn with little interest as she took her hand back to put away her long knife inside of her cane. Nia leaned on her cane again seeming to be more comfortable as she used the cane to keep a steady poster. Finn's hand shook as he reached up touching his neck,

"D-Dry foods and dried meats for when she does her tricks right," Finn stumbled over his words. Nia made a disgusted sound.

"Naturally you would feed her like a dog. Whatever, this way I can actually feed her the right away," Nia reached down again and touched Clarke's ribs. Clarke moved her leg out of the way, "or even just feed her, uneducated brat." Nia touched her all the way to under Clarke's muzzle, she gripped her harder this time staring into her eyes. "Your new name is Blue, not that stereotypical ludicrous name," Nia told her firmly. She stared at Clarke waiting for something. Clarke wasn't sure what, she looked down avoiding her eyes. But Nia squeezed harder on her muzzle, Clarke whimpered as her nails dug into her lips,

"_Ok_! _Stop hurting me!_" Clarke whimpered. She meets Nia's eyes and dipped her head to acknowledge her. Now Nia smiled at her in a very uncomfortable way, that was definitely the wrong thing to do.

"I knew you were just like her," Nia reached up petting the wolf's pelt on her shoulders. Clarke cringed as she had been trying her best to ignore it. "Do not disappoint me like she did Blue, or you will make me a nice new coat once you are big enough," Nia dug her nails into her chin until Clarke nodded again. Now Nia let her go and stroked the side of her face. Nia leaned down and pressed her lips against Clarke's nose. Clarke felt nauseated no one ever kissed her like that, she wanted to bite her face off. "Let us go Blue, you need a proper bath and grooming. You smell of cheap imitation rose shampoo," Nia pulled her forward making Clarke walk. She followed willingly feeling her stomach twist up as she got further away from Finn.

Clarke felt her chest tighten unbearably, this Nia woman knew something about her kind. That was not a comforting thought in the least bit; her elder wolves always told her to never tell humans what they could do. That it would lead to her kinds downfall and ruin them completely. What on earth had Raven's mother told this woman?

Xxxxxxx

Clarke 18 years old

Environmentally Clarke was treated like a 'Princess' Nia gave her a bigger cage where she could actually wander around but not run. Plus, her cage was inside Nia's basement, her only source of sunlight was a small window that she couldn't reach. Clarke could smell the forest just on the outside, it was both comforting and agonizing. She had a big plush bed in the corner, she had silver food bowls that were always filled with fresh meat. Clarke was monthly groomed by some guy named Titus, who always wanted to make sure she was always in perfect condition. Yeah, she lived the life of a princess... but only when she was good.

Xxxx abuse summary xxxx

If she miss behaved, she was forced into a small cage where she could only stand up. Nia wouldn't feed her for a week only giving her water, that was for whenever Clarke growled at her. But if she tried to bite her, Nia would force her into the same cage with a heavy metal muzzle on and then she proceeded to stab her with a short knife. Needless to say, Clarke didn't try too many times to bite her like she had with Finn.

Nia only knew that Clarke could understand her, she knew nothing about her being able to mind connect or even change form. Not that Clarke could even try if she wanted to, she barely started learning to change form from her Alpha. Nia liked to ask a lot of Yes or No questions most of them was about what else she could do.

But for those questions, Clarke never answered which she would pay for dearly. Nia would chain her up until she couldn't move a single limb of her body. The number of times she had been tied down her fur was so thinned out around her paws and neck she barely had fur around there. Nia would then have Titus yank out her back teeth for refusing to answer and leave her alone for a few days to suffer until Nia got bored and let her go. But Clarke had stayed firm through that awful mess, refusing to give anything about herself.

Xxxxxx abuse summary over xxxx

Eventually, Nia got bored of trying to find answers and began to teach her new tricks mostly with dancing. When Clarke perfected the dance, Nia liked to take her outside for when she was throwing a party and show Clarke off to her friends making her do a number of dance routines. Nia would put jewelry and human clothes on her for all of the dances; though Clarke was pretty sure it was just to hide all the scars Nia has inflected. If she didn't do Nia's dance routine right, she paid the price severally. She only got one chance to do it right and if she didn't Nia would muzzle her and price her with a hot poker. Nia really hated when she didn't dance perfectly, especially in front of her friends.

xxxx

Clarke could tell there was another party going on, she could smell all the different humans outside her window. It was a late-night party too, she wondered why Nia was doing it so late. Though it didn't make a difference to her, 10 years she's been living this life she's gotten used to it. Clarke curled up on her bed looking around her at the other empty cages that were smaller than hers.

Clarke could smell that wolves used to be in them, but they were like animals they weren't like her. She'd seen a few of the wolves that were brought in, they were profoundly drugged when they were tossed in. Afterwards, they would pace around like mad trying to figure out how they got there. But later on, they were gone the next few days, killed for their pelts which were collected in another room from what Clarke could tell. Clarke moved over to her bowl and while grabbing some meat to eat, she heard a low whistle coming from the only door in the place.

"Ready for another show my pretty pet?" Nia came in with her usual cane as she walked in with her head held high. Nia had two humans with her but one was new, she had light blonde hair with brown eyes and the other one was Ontari. Clarke looked at the new girl curiously. "Blue maybe you didn't hear me, are you ready for another show?" Clarke snapped to attention she sat down and nodded her head,

"That still freaks me out, how she can actually understand you?" Ontari drifted closer to the cage, she looked at her with both awe and appeal. The blonde joined her other side looking at her unusually,

"She really understands us? But she's an animal, they don't normally know what we are saying," the blonde tilted her head as she looked at Clarke. Clarke sniffed at her, she smelled familiar like the pine trees and soil as though she lived in the forest but she was human.

"She sure can Rachel, she's one of a kind and she may be the last of her kind," Nia said it so casually, so simply like it meant nothing, yet for Clarke, it made her heartache unfavorably. Clarke looked away from Rachel towards Nia, she saw her hand move to her mouth than below into that dog whistle. Right away Clarke backed away and laid on the floor she kept her eyes on the ground as Nia opened her cage.

"What the hell are you doing?!" Rachel panicked which made Ontari laugh. Nia scuffed at her silly fears,

"Calm down scaredy-cat, Nia has that thing tamed as hell. You could kick it right in the mouth and it wouldn't even bite you. I should know, I've done it before," Ontari laughed. Clarke heard one of the other cages open and the bells to her outfit cling.

"O-oh ok, seems kind of mean," Rachel muttered. Clarke felt Nia's hand in her fur running her fingers through.

"Come help Ontari dress Blue, Rachel. She won't bite you, she knows better by now," Nia patted her head giving her permission to left her head. Clarke looked at Rachel, she was an odd one. Most people didn't care how she was treated just cared about being entertained. Rachel gulped but nodded her head. Ontari tossed the jewelry at her and Rachel barely caught them in time.

"Watch it Ontari! That jewelry cost more than your damn paycheck at the end of the month," Nia snarled at her friend's recklessness. Clarke stayed on the ground as Ontari came over and kneeled by her side followed by Rachel.

"Sorry, my queen, she at least caught them, right?" Ontari jabbed Clarke's ribs making Clarke stand up quickly which made Rachel flinch. Nia rolled her eyes at the behavior as she got off the floor with the help of her cane and leaned against the cage's exit. Ontari snapped on Clarke's purple clothes that were apparently a lot like belly dancers as Ontari called them. Once Ontari finished, Clarke looked to Rachel, she tossed her head up to expose her throat giving the human a chance to snap on Clarke's gemstone collar.

Once it was securely snapped on, she lowered her head accidentally bumping her nose against Rachel's. Rachel kept the pose for a second longer than necessary before continuing to put on the rest of the jewelry with Nia instructions. Clarke felt puzzled like an old memory was trying to surface in her head. She was remembering a time when she was way younger and a light brown wolf liked to bop other wolves' noses. Her and her best friends nicknamed her boopy she was an odd alpha.

_"__I must have finally lost my mind...It can't be her. There's no way that it could be her,_" Clarke shook her head slightly to stop her mind from thinking. It was better not feeling, not to remember the past, it only caused so much pain in her chest. Rachel finished putting on her jewelry and stood up and walked out of the cage. Ontari snapped on Clarke's leash and pulled her towards Nia. Nia had her hand stretched out ready to take the leash,

"Ontari go ahead and let everyone know the show is starting soon. Here Rachel why don't you hold her?" Nia held it out to Rachel who took it, nodding nervously. Ontari had taken off already and like Clarke she always obeyed a command quickly. Nia lead the way with Clarke walking beside Rachel as they headed out of the basement. Clarke was kind of happy to be able to go outside, she didn't get to be outside unless she was performing. They continued on in silence as they walked towards the elevator. Nia pressed a few numbers waiting for the elevator to make it back down.

"Would you mind if asked how you got Blue?" Rachel spoke up. Nia looked over at her smirking proudly,

"Want one for yourself? Really beautiful, isn't she?" The elevator arrived and they stepped inside. Clarke sat down curling her tail around her paws. "Bought her in the exclusive action that only a select group of people are allowed to attend. Afraid you won't be able to get one for yourself." Nia didn't sound the least bit sorry, Clarke spared her a quick look as Nia looked at her nails. Rachel hummed,

"Oh wow, that must have been amazing. So, what makes you think she's the last of her kind?" Rachel asked, Clarke snapped her teeth a little, she really hated hearing that. She didn't want to believe that not one bit.

"Oh, trust me, sweetheart she's the last one. Wouldn't have paid that damn Pike to kill the rest of them for nothing," Clarke forgot to breathe for a minute, she hadn't heard that name in years. It brought on a wave of memories that Clarke wanted to forget, she shook her head roughly to stop them from coming up. "What the hell is going on with you!?" Nia growled out as she grabbed a handful of Clarke's fur and tugged up. Clarke whimpered "Are you getting sick?" Clarke shook her head no to please her, Rachel made no sound. Nia snorted and shoved her back down, "Good, you are not worth anything to me sick." The elevator stopped moving and Nia exited first.

Clarke moved to follow after her but then the elevator doors slammed shut barely missing her nose. Clarke stumbled back stunned she looked up at the buttons and noticed Rachel was pressing the closed-door button. Rachel was looking at Clarke with regret, Clarke moved back afraid of the punishment she was going to get from a stranger. Rachel kept her finger on the button as she crocheted down to Clarke's level.

"What's going on?!" Clarke could hear Nia's voice on the other side and hitting the outside of elevator. Rachel didn't take her eyes off of Clarke,

"I don't know! The-es b-b-button won't let me open the doors!" Rachel said in a panicky voice but her face was completely calm. Clarke titled her head confused and then Rachel pressed the very top button and the elevator was moving again. "Oh my god Queen Nia! What do I do?!" Rachel faked cried. Nia's voice answered but it faded away as the elevator went up. "She's such a bitch, fucking hate that woman with a passion. How can you stand her?" Rachel asked. Clarke didn't move and became very uncomfortable as she came close to Clarke.

"_Stay away! I don't know you_!" Clarke bared her teeth in warning giving a low growl but instead of Rachel backing away she grabbed her muzzle and pressed her nose against Clarke's,

"Please still be in there, don't you remember me, Clarke? It's me Niylah," she spoke softly. Clarke felt all her emotions hit her all at once as though lightening snapped a tree in half. She actually said her name…Clarke hadn't heard her name out of someone else's mouth in such a long time. Tears spilled down her cheeks at the overwhelming relief of hearing her own name; at seeing a wolf just like her; being able to feel something positive for once.

Clarke heaved a sob nodding her head, Niylah pulled her in close and hugged her. Clarke used her muzzle to pull her in tighter whimpering and sobbing into Niylah's neck. "What have these humans done to you, Clarke?" Clarke shook her head trying to clear her emotions, with a great amount of focus Clarke reached out and connected her mind with Niylah's,

"_Enough that I can give you nightmares for the rest of your life_," Clarke gulped down air trying to calm herself. Niylah held her tighter Clarke could smell something calming coming off of her old friend. Niylah was using her pheromones to help calm Clarke down,

"Fucking humans! Low life ugly vermin!" Niylah pulled back and grabbed Clarke's face in her hands, "Listen to me, Clarke, I'm going to create a distraction, a small fire and once I do, you need to run to our old den where we will meet the others. There's not enough time for me to explain, Nia probably overwriting the elevator to go back to the main floor," Niylah explained quickly though Clarke was more hung up on the others part.

"_Others? Who else is still alive!?_" Clarke demanded wanting to feel a spark of hope rise inside of her. Clarke didn't notice that the elevator was going back down and was slowing. Niylah stood up straight and backed to the corner acting afraid.

"Who else do you think? Octavia and Raven our leaders and the rest of the pups you saved," Clarke felt herself smiling right away her tail wagging excitedly.

"_My best friends are alive!_" Clarke barked happily actually feeling joy in a long while. Clarke had so many questions she wanted to ask, how did they find her? How did they know she was here? Who else made it? Where were they living now? But Clarke couldn't ask anything as the elevator door stopped moving and the doors were slowly opening. She sat down right away and wrapped her tail around her paws.

"Oh God finally, the damn elevator has been doing this now and again this month," Nia huffed. Once the doors fully opened first thing, she looked for was Clarke making sure she was being a good girl. Niylah was behind her nervously twisting the leash around in her palms,

"Plea-se don't make me hold on to your pet again. I was scared she might turn on me," Niylah held out the leash to Nia who took it and yanked Clarke forward. Niylah glided out of the elevator quickly before it could close in on her. Nia was staring at Clarke instantly, she reached down and grabbed under her chin,

"Did you try to hurt her?" Nia questioned. Clarke, shook her head no, doing her best to play it cool. Nia was being rather intense though, "Something's different, you are positive Blue didn't try to hurt you Rachel?" Nia let go of Clarke's muzzle and looked over at Niylah who was looking at the people passing by the windows outside.

"No, Queen Nia, I was just getting claustrophobic being stuck in the same area with a dangerous animal," Niylah pressed a hand to her chest faking a shudder. Nia rolled her eyes at her dramatic action. Clarke wondered why Niylah was letting this horrible woman call her Rachel. It wasn't the name her dad gave to her.

"Well no harm down, let us go Blue. Time to put on a show," Nia tugged Clarke onwards but Clarke didn't feel as empty as before. No Clarke felt lighter on her paws, she was going to be free.

XXXX

What was going to be a small fire became a disaster, Niylah must-have done something wrong because her small distraction created a wild fire that was spreading all throughout the forest. Clarke was being held on her leash by Nia, she was shouting at everyone to get away from all of the danger areas.

"Is everyone here brainless!? Move you out of here you damn fools!" Nia screamed as she yanked Clarke forward. Clarke had to figure out how to get away. Nia had put a muzzle over her mouth so she wasn't able to bite her like she had been planning to. People were running around like crazy some were trying to put out the flames while others were running off into their vehicles. Clarke hadn't seen so much going in a long stretch, she felt Nia's stress and anger building. Her 'friends' were shoving past her harshly not even trying to help her out.

"_Where is she? Where is _Niylah?"Clarke looked around frantically trying to spot her as people ran by her their fear of her forgotten as the fire was becoming more threatening. Clarke could see the fire was spreading out to the forest going further and further out. "How_ did she lose control? Oh God, I hope she's okay_,"

"Stop that! You are fine!" Nia yanked on her leash she grabbed a hand full of her fur and pulled it from the roots. Clarke held back her whimper, "I do not need my pet losing it right now!" Nia smacked the top of her muzzle with her cane which stung more than the fur pulling, she couldn't hold back a yelp. Clarke kept her head down and instead searched with her eyes trying to find her old friend. She finally caught sight of her but it was not in a good way, Ontari had Niylah tied up by her hands and the side of her face was bleeding.

"My Queen! Guess who started the fire?" Ontari shoved Niylah down in front of Nia and added a cruel kick to her rib cage. Niylah screamed out, Clarke was in shock, why wasn't Niylah fighting back? She could take this stupid human down instantly. Clarke felt her leash shaking badly as Nia's anger reached its limit.

"Is this the thanks I get for befriending you?!" Nia screamed at Niylah as she tried to sit up but Nia dropped Clarke's leash and used her cane to hit her across the back making her yell out again. "I made you stand out!" SMACK "I turned you into somebody!" SMACK "you were nothing!" Nia hit her, again and again. Clarke snapped out of her daze, she could feel the fur rising at the back of her neck as Nia beat her old friend.

Clarke has taken all kinds of abuse, has felt more pain to last her a lifetime and she put up with it because she thought she had nothing left to live for. But Niylah was her friend and fellow wolf and has even told her that Clarke actually saved all of the pups from so many years ago. Clarke gave up her own life to keep her wolves safe and now this dehumanized basterd had the nerve to beat a pack mate right in front of her.

"Umm, my Queen your pet is acting weird," Ontari stated. She moved away from Clarke, but her attention was only on Nia and Niylah. Nia stopped hitting Niylah and looked back at Clarke eyeing her down. She pulled up that fucking whistle around her neck and below. That irritable sound made Clarke buckle forward, forcing herself to lay down on the ground even though she didn't want to but years of beating and torture forced her submit.

"She's not a problem!" Nia hissed at Ontari before turning back to Niylah. She kicked her side until Niylah was on her back looking up at her. "Answer me you gutter rat! Why did you do it?!" Nia spat at her. Niylah looked away from Nia and straight at Clarke,

"To save her," Niylah gasped out, she squeezed her eyes shut with the pain from talking. The open wound on the side of her head was leaking further getting into her eye. Nia looked down at Clarke who still laid on the floor,

"You must be joking! She has a home! Where she can have everything, she could ever want! She is loyal to me, she will obey me, she is my property!" Nia raised the cane again and hitting Niylah across her face. Clarke felt her anger boiling over, her fur was on end and her claws dug into the dirt. Niylah pushed up onto her knees she spat out blood and spit at Nia's shoes,

"You made her a house pet! You might have given her things to survive but not to live! You NEVER gave her freedom!" Niylah screamed back out her eyes flushed with hate, Nia stared at her for a long time before bursting into laughter,

"Freedom! She has freedom! Look at her now, she is by my feet even though I'm not even holding onto her leash," Nia smirked in a twisted way. She kneeled down and stroked Clarke's neck. Clarke felt the muzzle unclip and slip off her mouth, "I'll show you just how loyal she is to me. You'll see just what you're trying to save here," Nia snarled as she pushed back up on her feet. Niylah glared at her before looking down at Clarke, she felt the tingle of the mental connection,

"_Run Clarke, leave me here and run! I'll be fine don't worry about me,_" Niylah pleaded with Clarke, but Clarke couldn't ever do something like leave a wolf behind. Clarke's entire body was on a frenzy as a storm browed inside of her, she could hear the faint sound of the whistle,

"Did you not hear me!? I said KILL!" Nia kicked Clarke's stomach but Clarke didn't feel the pain,

"Queen Nia... I really don't think that's a go—"

"Shut up! She will obey me! I own her! I have beaten her bloody! I have made her scream for hours! I created the perfect obedient lap dog! Because I'm the human and she's just a stupid animal!" Nia reared her foot back to kick her again but this time the hit didn't land.

Xxxx Graphic violence!xxxxx

Clarke snapped around and grabbed Nia's leg in her jaw and bit down hard, copper filed her mouth and the sweet screams of Nia's pain broke her from her haze. Nia stumbled back falling flat on the dirt, her cane flung out of her reach as Clarke dug her teeth into the vial woman's leg. Clarke felt her muzzle and chest becoming warm and damp as Nia's blood stained her fur. She suddenly felt something price her leg. She released Nia's leg and spun around seeing Ontari had grabbed Nia's sword and sliced her back leg.

Clarke bared all her fangs having no doubt each one of her teeth were stained red. The human was shaking so badly she wasn't even holding her weapon well enough. Clarke raised her paw and smacked the sword clear out of the trembling human's hands; the sword sliced into the pad of her paw but Clarke felt no pain. Ontari stumbled backwards tripping over Niylah's feet and Clarke pounced on top of the girl.

The look Ontari gave her reminded her of her own fear when this brat would abuse her just because she was bored. Clarke snapped forward grabbing Ontari by her throat, CRACK. Ontari never got the chance to scream and Clarke spat out her blood that felt like vinegar on her tongue. There was the whistle again, Clarke looked back over at Nia who was scrambling away holding onto her injured leg. Nia's eyes were huge and filled with fear as Clarke slowly approached her, growling way down to the back of her throat.

Xxxxxxxx End of graphic violence xxxxxxxxxxxx

"S-s-s-stop! I-I-I com-m-mand yo-o-o-u to stop!" Nia howled like a baby, tears were falling down her cheeks as Clarke stepped over her using her front paws to hold her arms down. Clarke opened her jaws and roared, dropping blood and saliva on Nia's face as she quavered. Clarke bared her teeth right in front of Nia's eyes, she reached out and linked her mind with hers,

"_You don't get to command me anymore!_" Clarke didn't give her the chance to speak and grabbed the top of her skull in her muzzle. Clarke was ready to kill her, to take her down but then she heard gunfire. She yanked back only managing to scrape Nia's forehead. Nia screamed out again as Clarke shot back right away, she searched from where the gun fire came from. A random human was running towards them holding up a gun right at her,

"Stay there Nia and Niylah! I'll keep you safe!" The human shouted as he leveled his gun to aim at Clarke. Clarke turned away hoping to break Niylah's ropes but then the gun fired again hitting her back leg. Clarke cried out, this pain was different it felt like a fire was springing up her muscles.

"_Run!"_ Niylah screamed inside her head, with shame Clarke jumped away from the next gunfire and took off running into the forest. Clarke vaguely remembered these woods; her old home was around here somewhere maybe just further out. Clarke pushed through her pain and forced her legs to carry her further and further away from her abusive home.

Xxx

It has been hours since Clarke has been running through the forest that was blazing in orange. But she couldn't stop, Clarke wouldn't quit, not if she could help it. The only time she stopped was to take off her stupid clothes and jewelry the only thing she couldn't take off was the heavy jeweled collar. She had dived into the closest lake waters to rinse off the blood and to keep herself safe from the fire.

Clarke's legs were burning and her lungs ached with all the smoke she was breathing in as she kept running. Her fur was dried out, she could feel the heat of the flames, some parts of her fur had seared. The pad of her paw that had been sliced was burning as she kept putting pressure on it and getting the wound dirty.

"I _have to get home! My friends are waiting for me!_" Clarke panted heavily, she could hear some humans close by shouting something about the fire. Which didn't concern her, she didn't care about the fire because she was free for once in her life! She was actually running in the forest on her own! No human was going to stop her! If any tried, she'd make them pay dearly,

"_It's close, its close, the lake is so close_," Clarke's ears twitched as she thought she heard something behind her. She just kept running, determined to reach her old home. The air was harder to breathe it felt like she was drowning as her lungs pulled in more air. Her run was getting sloppy as she ran into trees hurting her shoulders and her already aching back leg. There was coughing behind her, Clarke's heart rate picked up speed, it had to be Nia!

"_Oh God, that soulless woman came to finish the job! How did she catch up to me?_!" Clarke slowed down, her lungs burned and the pain of everything was catching up to her, the gunshot in her back leg was making her sloppy. Clarke looked around carefully seeing the lake her dad would swim through. She pounced forward into the water just as Nia caught up to her.

Clarke submerged herself in the water, it felt like bliss like the liquid was cleansing her of her past. She wanted to stay in the water longer to fully welcome it's embrace, but she had to finish Nia off so she couldn't hunt her down later. Clarke stepped out of the water seeing Nia on her hands and knees she was covered in some kind of shiny blanket. She had her hands up to her mouth trying not to breathe in the smoke around them.

"_I won't go back there! You can't make me!_" Clarke snarled, she walked forward getting extremely close, the filthy human lifted her head an— "_Did Nia always have such green eyes_?" Clarke wondered confused. She sniffed at her and realized this wasn't Nia just some random female human. But that didn't make a difference to Clarke she snarled at her again and she watched the female flinch back.

The female coughed out hard Clarke could hear her wheezing. The human reached up and pulled the shiny blanket off of her and she pushed herself off the ground. Clarke freaked out, afraid she was going to pull out a knife or a gun to hurt her with as the human reached out for her. Clarke snapped forward biting cruelly into her thigh hoping that would be enough to scare her away. Clarke could barely stand on her paws, they ached so badly she could tell she must have stepped in some fire. She wouldn't let this human kill her. Clarke will just have to tear her apart.

"St—op it, I'm hel—p—ing you," the female gasped out, which startled Clarke. She growled out louder trying to get her to leave. A warning if she didn't go, she would be forced to kill her. Her broken words didn't make sense to Clarke.

"_Go away! Leave me alone you fucking hum—_" Clarke stopped growling short as the female tossed the cloth around her. The female wasn't breathing right, she looked like she was going to lose consciousness. Clarke couldn't stop the whine coming out of her throat. "_What are you doing_?" Clarke stared at her as the female actually smiled at her, her smile...it was so relieved...so happy… Why? The female suddenly dropped as she passed out. Clarke looked down at her, at a lost.

"The human, was she trying to help me? Why? What does she want from me?" Clarke turned away from the female looking over to the lake across it was where her old den was, but then looked back at the female. Clarke huffed shaking off the blanket and turned away from the human facing the lake, she wanted to go. She wanted to swim across and get away from all these humans. Clarke stepped forward but she couldn't go any further. She looked down at the passed-out female. Even in a state of unconsciousness the human looked at peace. She had light brown hair, tanned colored skin, her lips were plump and pink, she was kind of cute, for a human.

Clarke growled at herself as she knew she may be doing something that will affect her timing to meet her friends. Clarke turned back to the blanket the human tossed on her and grabbed it in her muzzle. Going into the lake again she soaked the blanket in water, "_what I'm I doing? Who cares if this human burn up to a crisp? Why the hell I'm I helping her?!_" Clarke argued with herself as she dragged the heavy blanket across the dirt and threw it over the female.

The female didn't stir, Clarke wondered if she was even alive. She leaned down till her nose was close to her mouth and felt a shall breath. "_Good, she's still alive. I'm done here_," Clarke stepped back and looked down at the female. Clarke could feel something stirring in her chest, but she wasn't sure what the feeling was. Clarke's felt plenty of things before anger, hate, disgust, pain, bittersweet, grateful, even happy at rare times. But what was this feeling that made her heart raise and feel like it would leap out of her chest? Was she having a heart attack?

"Maybe I'll just stay till someone comes to get her," Clarke moved forward and curled around the human to keep her safe from the flames that grew closer. Clarke wouldn't touch her, just be a shield till someone came for the female, humans usually had company. Clarke noticed the female smelled kind of nice, like strawberries and honey, though she could also smell the blood from the wound Clarke made which actually made her feel...guilty.

Clarke was getting tired her eyes drifting close on and off again, she could hear some humans coming closer. Clarke pushed herself onto her paws ready to leave though she looked back at the female one more time. Clarke felt something hit her chest it only hurt a little. She looked down to see something red and fuzzy sticking out of her. "_What is that?_" Clarke slurred her words and she dropped onto side automatically, she couldn't move her legs or lift her head.

"Check on Lexa first! I'll check the wolf!" Some female shouted. Clarke felt someone touch her coat and she tried to growl but it came out like a gurgle. "Easy girl, you're alright, where did you come from beautiful?" the female stroked her back. Clarke cringed at that, she didn't like being told she was pretty, it always meant someone wanted to own her. Clarke whimpered as she passed out and memories of her past came to haunt her dreams.

Xxxxx

4 years

Clarke 22 years old

Clarke was walking around the permitted of her new caged home it made her feel safer to be moving around all the time. Clarke's new home was vastly different than her last two homes. This place had other wolves in a huge open field of grass and trees but it was surrounded by an enormous fence. Wolves weren't the only animals here though, there are foxes, bears, cougars, lions, and tigers (a lot of giant cats). There was this huge bridge that went over all the animal's cages, it was rather odd. Clarke would see people up there a lot and they would lean over and looking at all the animals.

Those humans sometimes pulled out their phones and snapped pictures while they leaned over, many of them always trying to call her over like a pet. The humans would bring their pups which she liked the least of all. They would always try to howl at the wolves. Well, howl wasn't the word Clarke would use it sounded more like they were choking on some bones. Those humans weren't too bothersome, they couldn't get close at all from what Clarke could tell. They just took their pictures stared at some huge metal square and were on their way to bug the next animal.

The humans Clarke was mostly worried about were the ones that moved around the outside of her cage. They mostly just gave everyone water and food then they would make sure the animals were 'happy'. They wear this bright orange shirts with purple writing on the corners that read _The Wild Animal Sanctuary. _The other animals that were here before her actually enjoyed seeing some of humans which Clarke thought was insane. Why would they enjoy them so much?

Clarke didn't trust the humans, she hated them. Most of them acted nice and didn't try to hurt her at first, which Clarke was always suspicious of. Nia was always very sweet with her when she wanted her to do something. Those humans had to want something from her in return for them being nice to her. She gave them a chance too, Clarke was a good girl for a little while but then those humans would come into her cage and would try to kill her! They weren't trying to groom her like Titus would, they actually brought poison and knifes with them to kill her and take her fur! Low life shits!

She's killed or damaged those humans, made sure they felt every tear into their flesh and the snapping of their bones. Clarke remembered the first time she killed a human, she was sure that they would end her but they didn't. Clarke didn't understand why they hadn't, maybe they realized that the humans had been trying to murder her.

These people at first named her Hema which meant golden, but after the many deaths and pain she has caused they now called her Wanheda which appearently meant commander of death. Clarke felt this name was the most fitting out of the two names she's gotten, though of course, she'd prefer her own name.

Clarke continued her patrol pausing now and again to look up at the humans passing by. They weren't too bad as long as none tried to get close to her, as long as they stayed away, they lived. Clarke was nearing the area where the humans feed them, there was the same woman that tranquilized her. Clarke growled under her breath, warning her to leave but the human ignored her. Anya (as the humans called her) was the leader here she ordered people around telling them what to do. She kind of reminded her of Nia, but this one didn't beat her but she didn't exactly like her either. Anya was near her cage, Clarke couldn't have that. She probably tries to stab her as Nia would. But she's been good, there was no reason to punish her! Clarke shot forward reaching past the bars and grabbed the woman's shirt. Clarke yanked her hard slamming her into the cage, Anya cursed at her.

"Fucking hell Wanheda. You damn evil creature," Anya cursed at her, she kicked with back leg hitting the cage trying to startle Clarke to let go. But Clarke held firm, if the human couldn't move then Anya couldn't hurt her. Clarke loosened her grip only to slam the woman back against the cage.

"_If you hate me so much then let me go!_" Clarke snarled deeply making damn sure that Anya could hear her, Anya's face lost its color. Clarke was ready to use her claws to really drive the message home, but then ice-cold water splashed across her face straight up her snout making her let go.

"Oh my god! Anya are you ok?! Did she get you!?" Clarke shook out her face trying to get the water out of her snout.

"Stop yelling Luna, that doesn't help at all. I'm fine, she just bruised me," Anya's tone was irritated. Clarke snorted finally getting the water out of her snout. Clarke looked over at Anya and Luna who now stood at a good distance.

"Sorry boss, with her history and all you can't blame me for freaking out," Luna muttered as she turned away and went back to cleaning the half breed wolf's cages. Clarke watched her leave before looking back to Anya who was glaring at her.

"I am so done with you, lucky for me that my best friend fucking wants you to be assigned to her," Anya crouched down till she was eye level with Clarke. Clarke bared her teeth growling deeply. "I really can't stand you, you know that? No zookeeper will work with you, they are all terrified out of their minds when your name is even mentioned," Anya sighed as she got up shaking her head at Clarke. She snorted at the comment since it made no difference to Clarke. Anya looked at her but not with hate but pity, "I really hope Lexa can turn you around," Anya turned away and continued the patrol of her landscape.

"_That name...I know it..._" Clarke went through her memories trying to recall that name and then it hit, worse than the water that went up her nose. Lexa was the female Clarke kept safe from the forest fire! Clarke's fur raised as her anger grew for this human. Lexa was responsible for her freedom being stolen from her. If that female never showed up Clarke would have gotten away and would have been able to see her best friends again!

"_Lexa, turn me around? Like hell! I'll make her hate me so much she'll name me a lost cause and they'll have to let me go!_" Clarke roared out her frustrations making the wolves inside the enclosure shrink back with fear. "_Oh, Lexa, I'll make you regret ever meeting me. I'll even end your life if it means I gain my freedom,_" Clarke took off in a run, running about the worn-out path that she has made with her years of walking around here. Her mind spun a mile a minute as she set a plan into motion.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXx

What do we think readers? I hope that you will stick around for the next chapter! I know this one as rather emotional but it was necessary so that you may understand Clarke better!

I hope to hear from all of you soon! If I have the time, I will post chapter 3 in a week to make up for giving you all such a heavy chapter! Other whys you know the routine ;) come back in two weeks for another chapter!

Love ya lots and pretty please won't you be sweet enough to leave me a treat*?

-YuriWolf

*review

**SUMMARY OF THIS CHAPTER **

Clarke's pack was killed by hunters (because the 'Queen' requires wolf pelts) but thanks to Clarke she was able to save the pups from getting hurt. For this to happen though Clarke had to sacrifice herself which lead her to fall into the hands of Pike and Finn (father and son). Finn raises Clarke like a house pet, making her do all sort of tricks and if Clarke refused, she was punished. Later on, once Clarke has been 'trained' she was sold in an auction to Queen Nia, who was even worse than Finn. Nia knows that Clarke is different because she learned it through another wolf (Raven's mother) who she bought in a different auction years ago.

Nia trains Clarke to dance and be submissive and gives punishments when Clarke doesn't obey. Clarke is broken down to the point that she listens to Nia after suffering for so many years. One day an old friend (Nylah) comes to her rescue to free Clarke from Nia. Clarkes get a little bit of revenge before she has to make an escape to the forest.

Clarke meets Lexa and she feels something for Lexa that Clarke is not able to understand because of how she grew up. This eventually leads to Anya using a tranquilizer to have Clarke be moved to _The Wild Animal Sanctuary_. From chapter one you know that Lexa wants to work with Wanheda (Clarke) but of course Clarke is not all happy about that at all. Clarke blames Lexa for "stealing" her chance at freedom and begins to come up with a plan of her own to make Lexa give up on her and hopefully release Clarke back into the wild.

* * *

Here is a link to the song that Finn makes Clarke dance to,

/grwd9_k6dGE


	3. Chapter 3

Hello again my pups! That's right it's the new chapter! Its not nearly as emotional as the last one, thank you to those who have returned to read my story. I know most might like to avoid things that are too emotional totally understand! But thankfully it will be a while before things get that emotional, of course I always give a heads up if things get intense:)

Lots of hugs and kisses from this wolf to all of those who have left Kudos and comments! They really make me smile and make me feel like it is worth taking time out of my busy days to write this for all of you!

**Deveney! ****You are such a darling for also taking time out of you day to help edit my writing! A big hug from me to you doll! **

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Lexa POV

"Your job here is very basic, nothing too difficult it will be feeding, cleaning, and maintaining the environment for Wanheda. Everyone here helps each other out. If you ever do need help just use your walkie-talkie. Of course, everyone is separated into different groups according to the animals that they are working with. There a lot of animals here after all and some need a little more special treatment to make sure they are happy," Anya explained to Lexa as they walk down the path close to the animal's enclosure. Lexa can't help but look around her in complete awe at being able to stand so close to the wild animals that she has admired from a far. Lexa was so giddy when she drove up to the Sanctuary this morning. As soon as Lexa had come through the doors, they had her uniform, gear and ID tags ready at the front office. Then Rainer, the hiring manager, handed her off to Anya who would be showing her around the Sanctuary so she could know where everything was and where she could find extra material if she needed it.

"Understood, shall I be working with Wanheda right away?" Lexa questioned, as she slowed down seeing some foxes chasing after one and another. One fox's coat had a mix of black and white while the other was completely gray; the gray one was running away from the mixed one as it nipped at its tail. Lexa chuckled as the little gray one turned around and tackled the mixed one to the ground. The foxes continued to playfully fight with each other before taking off and running again.

"Oh, you'll meet her soon enough, but first I need show you around it's protocol. Your coworkers around here are a lot more carefree. So, there's no need to be so polite," Anya laughed she smacked at her shoulder getting Lexa's attention. Lexa smiled shyly and nodded continuing to follow her close friend down the path.

"Sorry, guess I'm just really excited to finally be working here," Lexa laughed shaking her limbs getting herself to loosen up. Anya grinned and gestured for Lexa to follow after as they took a detour towards a different path.

"No big deal, you been wanting to work here ever since you saw us in action with the wild fire. I get why you are so excited, this is a big opportunity compared to working in that petting zoo." Anya looked down at the clip board in her hands, not seeing the glare Lexa sent her way for mentioning that awful time. It wasn't the best job she's ever had plus she had to deal with a lot of people constantly which was a big downfall to her. "Let's get you familiar with the tool shed, considering who you'll be dealing with you'll want to know where it is." But before Lexa could argue she wouldn't dream of using an tranquillize on Wanheda, there was a horrifying roar coming from the far northern enclosure.

"Fuck," Anya cursed sprinting off in a full run towards a caged area in the north end of the path. Lexa ran after, not sure what was going on but she would help in a way that she could; though the idea of helping was short lived as they reached the cage where all the commotion was coming from. There was a large man huddle in the corner curling into to himself. He was visibly shacking as he held on to his arm that was dripping blood. There was a pair of girls banging on the other side of the cage trying to attract attention to themselves. There was a bunch of people screaming and yelling. Anya had taken off towards a small shed in the distance. But Lexa's attention was only focused on the large golden wolf that was baring all of its fangs at the cowering man in her enclosure.

The creature was beautiful as it was dangerous, as it let out another horrible roar; its muzzle was stained in crimson making Lexa's body tense up. The pair of girls were still yelling and shouting trying to get the golden wolf's attention but it seemed more intent on tearing apart the man in front of it. Lexa moved without thinking, slowly walking up to behind the man that was inside the cage. She could hear people telling her to move out of the way but she ignored them as the golden wolf turned its head up looking straight at her. Lexa bit her lip stopping herself from gasping as she stared into pale ice blue eyes. The golden wolf's snarls stopped immediately as it stared right back at her.

Lexa could see to the side of her vision people were quickly opening the gate and the cowering man was quick to crawl across the dirt towards the safe heaven. Though Lexa couldn't afford to look away as the golden wolf's eyes locked with hers and it was slowly moving forward to stand right in front of her just on the other side of the bars. Lexa's finger twitched having the greatest urge to reach through the bars and touch the gleaming coat.

The golden wolf stared at her so intensely like it was studying her every feature, it didn't growl or snarl at Lexa only observed her. Its eye color changed from a pale blue to a deep ocean, it made Lexa's heart race. The wolf's eyes were so beautiful, Lexa had never seen a wolf's eye color be able to change like that. Lexa took a step forward without meaning to breaking the enchantment that was there. The golden wolf blinked a few times, gone were the ocean blue eyes changing back to an ice.

The golden wolf snapped its attention to the corner were the man used to be and it growled angrily before it looked back to Lexa. It stepped up as close to cage as possible. Lexa would only need to reach her fingers out and she would be able to touch its fur. It was extremely tempting, but then the golden wolf opened its muzzle showing off every single one of its pointed teeth. The golden wolf roared at Lexa making her flinch back in fear, the sound so loud and deafening the horrid sound vibrated throughout her body. Just as quickly as the wolf roared at her, the golden wolf turned its back on her and took off speeding away like a flash of lightening.

"Who was that?" Lexa whispered but it was loud enough that Anya who had long returned witnessed everything caught what she said. Anya pocketed the tranquilizer gun on her belt her hand shacking a little out of nervousness.

"That my old friend is Wanheda, the commander of death," Anya let out the breath she was holding then reached out and yanked Lexa away from the cage. "Do you have a death wish? Never ever get close to the fence like that again. She's found ways to fit her muzzle through the bars; she will take a chunk out of you," Anya lectured her, though Lexa was busy searching for the golden wolf who hid herself away. But she couldn't see her so she turned her attention back to Anya.

"I'll be careful next time, she's gorgeous. I've never seen a wolf with her colors before," Lexa glanced back to the enclosure looking around for the wolf. She thought she could see the wolf further out but it was too far to be able to tell for sure. Anya walked off towards the man that got his arm bitten but not before Anya smacked the back of her head with her clipboard.

"Only you would be more mesmerized by the wolf then the poor guy that got attacked by her." Anya continued on while Lexa rubbed the back of her head, only casting one more glance at the enclosure before following Anya. Lexa thought she saw Wanheda peaking over a rock, but her attention was caught by the man whose arm was still bleeding. He was holding the injured arm close to his chest and some girl was wrapping a towel around it.

Xxx small graphics violence! Xxx

"The ambulance should be here shortly, how are you holding up Titus?" Anya asked gesturing to see the wound. Titus grimaced as he carefully lifted the towel to show the fresh injury. Lexa peaked over around Anya to see for herself. She gulped, it was obviously a bite mark and a bad one at that. Wanheda's teeth tore across his forearm revealing patches of muscles and oozing out blood each time he moved the limb. Lexa felt a pang of sympathy, her hand drifted to her thigh where Wanheda had actually bitten her before. However, at the time Lexa didn't feel the pain, her body was running on adrenaline purely focused on helping the wolf. She did feel bad for Titus but something didn't seem right about this situation.

"Why were you inside her enclosure?" Lexa spoke her mind not considering how it might sound insensitive. Lexa had the habit of saying what was right on her mind, it was both a favorable and hated trait to her. In this situation it proved to be not enjoyable as it earned her a glare from some of the employees. The guy named Titus swallowed hard not meeting Lexa's eyes. Lexa looked him over, minus the bite mark on his arm he seemed out of place here. He didn't look like someone who worked here long, his uniform shirt was marked as a volunteer. She noticed something shining around his neck, it looked like a dog whistle, why would he need that here?

"Does that really matter right now?" he huffed out. He held onto his injured arm letting out a whimper. Lexa eyed him down she was getting a weird vibe from this guy. Anya looked back at her questioning look in her gaze, though Anya seemed to catch on she looked at her clipboard. Lexa informed her that the clipboard had all the information of what would be happening today, like what employees should be around this area for feeding or clean ups.

"Yes, that does matter, why were you inside her enclosure? Wanheda's area is off limits only zookeeper specialists can go inside her enclosure. You are a volunteer here for grooming. You had no business being in there, so answer the question, why were you inside there?" Anya demanded firmly. The employees that were helping him previously slowly backed away clear wanting to stay out of it. Titus swallowed hard, he was breaking out in a sweat but it was hard to tell if it was from nervousness or pain.

"I was told that Wanheda needed to be groomed. I mean just look at her, the fur is matted and dry, like she hasn't been groomed in years," Titus looked away again not meeting anyone's eyes. Lexa felt something off he had to be lying. Was he afraid of being kicked out of the volunteering program? Anya looked like she wanted to push it further but then the sirens of the ambulance were sounding off in the distance.

"Lance, help him to the side exit to get him to the ambulance. I'll be having a word with Rainier and have him confirm your story, Titus. We wish you a quick recovery," Anya dismissed the group before turning away from them. Lexa kept an eye on Titus as Lance helped him up, leading him towards the exist. Titus looked back towards Wanheda's enclosure, the look on his face was hard to describe; hate? Want? Disappointed? What did that look mean?

"He was lying you know," Lexa pointed out as she looked to her friend. Anya chuckled nodding her head. They both watched as Lance helped Titus towards the exit where the gates were already open. The paramedics took over after that seeming to already know the cause before the employee could explain.

"I know Lexa, I'm just trying to figure out why. We do groom the animals to make sure they don't get any fleas and help them grow out their summer coats, but Wanheda is done on rare times. I hate to say it but we have to muzzle her. No sane groomer would willingly groom her without one. So why the hell would Titus go in there willingly with no back up or even a muzzle? I'm going to talk Rainier to see what's going on." The ambulance took off with Titus inside and Lance went back to his own work. Anya walked towards the corner of the path motioning for Lexa to stay put. "Luna! Come here and show Lexa where all the materials she'll need while working with Wanheda," Anya shouted. Lexa could see the employee named Luna jump a little while she was looking into a foxes' enclosure. Luna walked over a scowl on her face,

"Just yesterday you were telling me not to yell and here you are yelling at me," Luna huffed crossing her arms. Lexa noticed her entire right arm was covered in tattoos they were really nicely done. Her tattoos had a number of different fishes like an underwater aquarium. There where sharks, turtles and squids. Lexa didn't even know half of what the other fishes were, but it definitely had a beautiful theme.

"Quite your whining. Lexa this is Luna she's been working here for a while so she can show you all the ropes. I'll be back as soon as I can." Anya walked off already heading to where she needed to be. Lexa chuckled shaking her head,

"Pain in my ass that one, freaking gets here a few years ago and becomes the damn manger," Luna gestured for Lexa to follow her. "She's lucky she's so damn sexy or else I wouldn't put up with her." Lexa couldn't help but nod.

"She's been that way since we were kids. Always straight to the point, she hates to waste time on something that isn't beneficial to her," Lexa explained. She glanced over seeing some movement from Wanheda's cage but it wasn't her just some other wolves. They were gathering under the trees, though one wolf was heading off to the far left.

"Oh? You two have known each other that long?" Luna continued walking on seeming to have a destination in mind. She seemed to be heading towards an open building. Lexa knew the building, this one housed the animals that were almost ready to join the others on the outside archers.

"Yes, practically grew up together. Her dad and mine went to high school and college together back in our home town Ton DC." Lexa looked around her checking out the area and memorizing it. A few cages down were different felines and even bears further down the path.

"Sooo you two dating? I'm assuming because Anya acts differently around you a lot more open not looking like she'd kill ya with one look, like when she talks to the coworkers." Luna apparently didn't like to hit around the bush. Lexa hadn't gotten the vibe of her being interested in Anya, though if she had been paying attention, she might have noticed the attraction she had for her friend.

"Oh god no, she's practically like my older sister. You're not the first person to think that, we're both gay but we are not each other's types." Lexa felt no need to hide that fact, plus it would help to spread the word that no guy should try to "score" with her. Luna lips curled into a wide smile, a spark of determination flashing in her eyes.

"I like you, I've been trying to figure out if she was gay or not for a while," Luna threw an arm around Lexa's shoulder shaking her a little. "Here you tell me in just a matter of minutes versus years ha!" Luna grinned. Lexa smiled feeling maybe a little guilty but what was wrong with a pretty girl flirting with you? Minus the fact that Anya was their manager, but Luna wasn't her type because she preferred blondes. Luna would be Anya's type; more likely her friend didn't want to make things complicated at work. Anya would mention Luna now and again through some silly complaint or that she was weird. Anya wasn't one to bluntly tell if she liked someone.

"Well you didn't find out through me, she'll kill me and it wouldn't be hard for her to do considering we share a house with one other guy." Lexa was getting the nagging feeling she should shut up now.

"Throw in a tip on how to wow her and it's a deal. Alright here are the basics you'll want to know. Tool shed has the simple supplies as shovels, racks, hoses and mostly cleaning material. I've heard you'll strictly be working with Wanheda so you'll want to know where the sedations are." They made it to open shelter where there were some animals inside. Lexa guessed they were the ones being slowly introduced to the Sanctuary. Luna unlocked the doors to the sheds showing what key to use and then allowed Lexa to peek inside to look around before she stepped in.

Luna headed towards a shelf where a row of tranquilizer darts were caged in glass. The latch to the case wasn't locked and next to it was the box with the gun to use for the darts. Lexa decided not to rant about how wrong she thought it was to use those on any animal. Lexa would rather not be known as the overbearing tree hugger. Not that she was offended by the name, it was a good thing after all.

"Have you guys had to use them frequently on her?" Lexa chose to ask while she memorized where everything was before they existed the shed.

"Only in emergency, like when she's really about to hurt someone. I'm not a fan of using them, so I've found an alternative. I keep a bucket of water by the enclosure and if she tries to hurt someone, I throw that at her. May seem mean but I think it's kinder then drugging the poor girl." Luna rambled the words so quickly Lexa barely picked up what she said, though what she did pick up was that Luna wasn't a fan of drugging the wolf so for Lexa that made her enjoy her company.

"That's good know, do you by chance have a file on her? That way I know what I'm working with." Lexa and Luna continued on their walk. Luna would explain the areas and what they were used for and where they kept extra materials.

"Yeah we have one on her but there's not much in it to be honest. We usually are rescuing the animals from where they are being mistreated; so, we know what's going on and the animal's history based off of their environment." Luna stopped by one enclosure pointing inside to a bear who was enormous. He was like two bears put together. He was by the water dipping one of his paws inside the cool stream. "Take Tiny here for example, He and his siblings Natasha and Boris came from a rundown facility where they were kept in concrete rooms. They weren't the only bears either in that small place, they lived with 22 other bears in that cramped room."

"They rarely were given any food or water, then top that off with the jackass owner who had them living in their own filth. The person who owned it just up and left them, leaving all those animals to die in the worst possible way. All because he had a run in with the law." Luna paused. Tiny heard them and actually wondered over. He took a sniff at them both, Lexa was awed at how calm the bear was when he approached them. Tiny seemed to favor Luna more though as he moved closer pushing against the fence. Luna reached over, scratching his side the bear let out a content noise,

"When we got there, these guys were skin and bones hardly anything on them and some had already died from lack of care. All of them were like walking skeletons, not at all how you see him now nice and fat." Luna smirked. She reached into her pocket pulling out some dried meat and held it out to the bear barely past the bars. The bear happily grabbed it and munched on it loudly smacking his lips and drooling.

/230337732

"What happened with the owner?" Lexa wondered. She felt her heart pain that they went through such treatment. Tiny finished with his treat then wobbled off throwing himself inside the water,

"Don't know, don't care. I just care about helping these guys live the rest of their lives in peace." Luna gestured for Lexa to follow her as they continued their walk. It felt good to hear that these people cared about the animals here just as much as Lexa soon would.

"Any how back to the original topic with Wanheda. I can tell you everything that's in her file. When they brought her here to the Sanctuary, they told us that she just appeared randomly in this awful forest fire and that if it wasn't for some girl who went after it to help her, they never wouldn't have seen her. Thanks to whoever the girl was, the boss brought Wanheda in and after being looked over from the vet it was obvious, she was mistreated." Luna stopped for a moment as she collected her thoughts. They were approaching a different building with a few cages most were empty. From the looks of it, it seemed to be an indoor area for the animals to come inside if they wanted to.

"How was it obvious?" Lexa questioned. She chose not to mention that she was that girl. She'd gotten mixed reactions; some good some were critical. Luna stopped by what looked like another shed. She unlocked it and went inside pulling out two buckets. She handed one to Lexa, then headed over to a water pump. Luna placed the first bucket underneath then began to pump the line.

"Wanheda had scars everywhere, stab wounds on her ribs and legs; these long gashes down her spine maybe from a wipe; has missing back teeth; her liver and kidneys are an abnormal size more likely from not being fed often enough." Luna paused while Lexa switched out the buckets. Lexa placed the filled one out of the way.

"And if that wasn't freaking enough, her owner had to be some filthy rich snub. Anya told me how she had this thick gemstone collar that had actually real gems not imitations. This person that owned her had to have tied her up most of its life because all around the neck, legs and muzzle the skin was all torn up." Luna growled out as she'd pump the water to fill the second bucket.

"Who the fuck can be so screwed up to do that to an animal?" Lexa hissed out, her chest felt tight, so unbearably tight. Just thinking about the wolf going through all of that was horrific but what bugged her most was the why? What on earth could drive a person, no not person a monster to cause so much pain?

"No clue, I just wish I knew who did it. Not going to lie, I'll happily put a bullet through their heads." Luna finished with the second bucket. She picked up the first one and Lexa picked up the next one.

"I'd do the same. Is this for Wanheda?" Lexa questioned as they slowly made their way back towards the wolf's enclosure,

"This? Nah it's not for her, it's for Kim down here. She's new to the Sanctuary and she's been moved to the next stage since she's more comfortable moving around. She doesn't like to go outside yet, so I like to wet the dirt for her to lay down on," Luna explained as they neared an enclosure with a skinny looking cougar. It was close by the open door just looking outside, her tail twitched side to side in a nervous gesture.

"Well aren't you sweet, oh and thanks for the fill in on Wanheda. Where does she go to sleep normally?" Lexa watched as Luna tapped lightly on the cage to alert the cougar. Kim turned her head back to look at them for a moment before looking back outside. Luna garbed the first bucket tossing the water inside to one corner, the cougar didn't budge.

"She sleeps outside. She doesn't join the other wolves that sleep in the underground den." Luna sighed out chuckling as the courage got up and tossed itself in the soaked dirt.

"Odd, wolves prefer to be in groups. They don't normally stay alone on purpose," Lexa commented as they watched the courage dig her claws into the cool mud. She yanked up chunks of mud before pawing it down,

"Tell me about it. She's really weird, but you'll figure that out soon enough. It's about snack time now actually want to help me feed her group?" Luna grabbed both empty buckets before walking to the shed to drop the buckets off.

"Of course, if it's okay I'd rather stay with Wanheda after giving them their snack," Lexa requested while they head back down the path towards where the golf carts where parked. Luna hopped in first and started it up and Lexa slid into the seat beside her.

"Sure, Wanheda is all yours to deal with as the boss says. I hope you'll be able to help break her violent behavior before the owner of this place is forced to put her down," Luna drove out to the path and took up some speed as they head back to the beginning of the path.

"So, everyone knows about that, I hope I am able to help her. Maybe she hasn't had the right person around to help her feel comfortable." Lexa glanced into the wolf enclosure but still couldn't see the golden wolf, just a few of the other wolves.

Xxxxx

Luna and Lexa had two buckets full of fresh goat meat when they pulled up to the wolf enclosure. Some of the wolves were already waiting by the gate they licked at their lips in excitement.

"Despite them being so dangerous they look so cute when they prance round like this," Luna chuckled while she pulled on some gloves. Lexa did the same glancing around the cage and was surprised that Wanheda was there this time. She sat further back though, she didn't dance around like the others did. She just sat down with her head held high she was staring very intensely in their direction.

"Yeah they do look pretty cute," Lexa looked away from Wanheda to see how Luna was going to feed the wolves. Luna moved to a feeding door to the far right pouring the first bucket inside. She then pushed the metal boxes in and pulled open a metal door on the inside of enclosure so the meat was accessible to the wolves. Lexa did the same for the far-left feeding door but the wolves didn't go for the meat right away. No, they just whined and paced around waiting, there was a large male wolf there to but not even he was trying to take some. "Why isn't the alpha taking any?" Lexa asked confused as the male was whining away like the other four females.

"Take a wild guess," Luna chuckled as Lexa looked over at her. It took Lexa a second to catch up, before she realized why.

"Wanheda's the alpha female, so she's in control of the male alpha since they are mated?" Lexa found that very odd. She heard a sharp bark she looked over seeing that Wanheda was now moving closer. Her fur was raised up at the back of her neck like she was angry.

"Oh god no, she's the alpha all together. She runs the show in there. Sure, Cody tried to impress her a number of times but he gave up after she gave him that nice bite on his shoulder," Luna laughed as Lexa looked at her stunned. Lexa felt like her education on wolves was being thrown out the window. It was always the male alpha that had control, the alpha female just supported him.

Lexa looked back at Wanheda, she nearly screamed when she saw the golden wolf standing in front of her. The wolf was staring her down it really seemed to be mad at her. Which was odd since she hasn't done anything to upset her, it felt like time was moving slowly as the wolf studied her. Lexa wasn't sure if that was a good thing or not.

"Does she always do this?" Lexa couldn't look away from the wolf's eyes as Wanheda kept her eyes locked with hers. Her eyes weren't those intimidating ice orbs. They were a lovely sky blue, Lexa was astonished by this wolf. How was it possible for a wolf's eyes to change color? What kind of wolf is Wanheda? Lexa had guessed at first look that she was from Finland where they do have golden pelt wolves, but those wolves were mixed breed with a dog. The wolf Lexa saw now didn't have any futures of being a wolf-dog.

"For the new people yes. She makes sure you know she's in charge and not you, but she's never done it for this long," Luna puzzled. She moved forward and tapped the cage hard getting the gold wolf to turn her way and freeing Lexa from its intense stare. Wanheda bared her teeth at Luna then glanced at Lexa before huffing and moved to the metal box. Wanheda grabbed some of the meat then moved to the other one grabbing more before she moved back to sit in front of Lexa.

Wanheda placed her food down and only ate one piece before the other wolves moved to boxes and grabbed their share of food. Unlike Wanheda those wolves took their meat back to their preferred spots. "Gosh she's being really strange today, she normally just takes the food back to her favorite rock and eat. Huh you good here for now Lexa?"

"Yes, I'm fine. I did want to stay here after all." Lexa tilted her head curiously as Wanheda grabbed another meat and ate it slowly. She exposed all of her teeth as she chewed on it. Lexa was able to see the missing teeth along her jaws. Wanheda was missing 4 teeth all together, a premolar on her upper jaw, 2 premolars and a molar on the lower jaw. Thankfully it didn't seem like she had any trouble eating her food. Lexa wondered how'd she faired in a hunt though, maybe not to badly. It was the jaw that was more necessary. It was the utmost powerful part to a wolf.

"Alright, Anya should be back here soon. Might have gotten caught up with something else." Lexa only nodded her head to acknowledge her as she heard the golf cart start up again and drive off. Lexa only spared a look to see which way she was going and checked to make sure she was alone before looking back to Wanheda. Wanheda was still sitting there just looking at her. Lexa oddly felt like the wolf was judging her.

"You might not remember me, but I'm the one that saved you from a bad fire a while back," Lexa crouched down till she was eye level with the wolf which didn't take much. Lexa tried not to let that bother her, the golden wolf just seating down was able to keep eye level with little difficulty. Lexa didn't remember the wolf being this big, though of course that day was a haze for her. "Not the best way to first meet that's for sure, but anyways my name is Lexa and I'll be your personal zookeeper for hopefully a while," Lexa smiled at the wolf. Wanheda only stared at her, fur puffing up more. She felt threatened for some reason. Lexa lowered herself till she was on her knees so now that Wanheda had to look down at her, but Lexa didn't break eye contact with the creature.

"I must have done something wrong. You seem to already hate me not sure why," Lexa muttered. Wanheda narrowed her eyes at her. She kept her eyes locked with hers as she grabbed her last meat and ate it. Lexa decided to break the eye contact first to see where the other wolves are. The other wolves had ventured off to their own areas. They seemed rather happy as they lounged around eating their meats.

Wanheda snorted getting Lexa to look back at her. She had finished her meat already but hadn't taken off. Instead Wanheda moved over to the feeding box and ducked her muzzle in probably to look for more meat, Lexa guessed. Though the wolf trotted back getting closer to the bars near Lexa, her muzzle under her chin was soaked in blood from the meat. Lexa smirked at her, "Didn't find any more huh? Maybe I ca-" Lexa didn't get to finish as Wanheda shook her head and sent blood flying. Lexa barely got the chance to shut her eyes in time.

Lexa hears the wolf barking but she could have sworn that it sounded like a laugh. Lexa opened her eyes and looked down at herself; the front of her uniform was spotting in red and Lexa could feel the blood on her face too. Lexa glared at Wanheda as she stood there showing her teeth her tail moving behind her.

"You did that on purpose. Well I was going to offer to get you more not sure if I want to do it now." Lexa shook her head. She grabbed the end of her shirt and lifted it to whip her face off. Wanheda didn't make a sound though. Lexa pulled her shirt back down before looking at the wolf again. Wanheda was looking at her stomach, her head tilted curiously letting out a small whine.

"Instead of wasting your food you could have eaten it. Maybe the other box still has some meat, if you're still hungry." Wanheda looked at Lexa's stomach longer before she was surprised that Wanheda actually looked over to the box she hadn't went to. It was like she understood what Lexa said, which couldn't be possible, animals didn't really know human language. Sure, they understand a handful of words like a toddler would but Wanheda seemed to know what she meant.

Lexa leaned close to the enclosure and Wanheda looked back at Lexa meeting her eyes. Lexa could see so much in this wolf's eyes. Lexa could see her haunted past, see her need to be violent and see something almost human in those ocean blues. Lexa was able to see the small scar around her muzzle and wondered briefly what kind of muzzle could leave a mark like that.

"I'm pretty sure that I'm imagining this, but I swear you understood me just then." Lexa whispered. Wanheda stared back; her whole body had tensed up, her shoulders hunched and her claws dug into the dirt.

Lexa subconsciously leaned close enough that it would be very dangerous for her. Wanheda let out a whine, she's feeling nervous and she shifted on paws back and forth. Lexa reached out slowly placing her hand against the cage where she could sniff her if she wanted to. "Can you understand me?" Lexa whispered. She kind of felt like a crazy person, she was talking to this wolf like she was a person. Lexa done it to her own pets yeah but she didn't address them like she'd just done for Wanheda.

Wanheda stared at her for a long time, her knees staring to hurt and Lexa just about gave up her outrageous idea. However, then the golden wolf leaned forward and pressed her cold nose against Lexa's hand. Lexa felt Wanheda's gentle breath. It was warm against her palm and felt soothing while the wolf accepted her scent. Wanheda pulled her head back and ever so slightly the wolf bobbed her head. Lexa felt her forehead itch she reached up rubbing at it the weird feeling.

"Lexa, please for the love of God move back slowly,"

Anya's calm voice reached Lexa's ears snapping her back to reality as it did for Wanheda. Wanheda's fur puffed up right away and she backed away shaking her head. Lexa wanted to calm her down as the wolf began to panic, but then Wanheda shot forward and stood on her back legs she slammed against the gate and snarled at Lexa. Wanheda shoved against the fence and shot away running off towards the far end of the enclosure.

"She nodded," was all Lexa could say as she turned to Anya. Anya was looking at her bewildered.

"What the hell are you talking about? What was the one thing I told you before I left! Not to ever get that close to her!" Anya snapped. Lexa understood her frustration. She was only worried but Lexa was still in awe as she looked back to where the golden wolf was running around the enclosure.

"Wanheda...she understood what I said to her she literally nodded her head to confirm it.," Lexa explained but Anya's expression made her think twice about what she was saying and just how insane she sounded. "Umm never mind did you need something Anya?"

"I need you to be more careful Lexa, you nearly gave me a heart attack." Anya placed a hand to her chest while she took a deep breath to calm her nerves. Lexa stood up taking a few steps back, rubbing her legs a bit and took a few deep breaths. "Why are you covered in blood?"

"Wanheda, apparently, thought it be funny to shower me in her afternoon snack." Lexa laughed though Anya wasn't as amused but she seemed interested.

"She approached you?" Lexa nodded. "Really? Wow that's a first, she hasn't approached someone before like she just did for you. She normally does that for a few short minutes to just growl at a new person. She normally stays away from people as much as possible. That's also the first time I've seen her not attack someone for being close the cage," Anya exhaled. She seemed to have relaxed as her stance was lose.

"She did stare me down but she didn't growl at me. Wanheda doesn't seem so bad. Luna told me be about her past, were her injuries really that bad?" Lexa looked to the enclosure seeing the golden wolf was still running around the edge of the cage. Though the wolf avoided coming towards where she and Anya were.

"Wish I could say no, but it is true. I saw the wounds myself when she was put under for a short while to be treated. I've seen mistreatments at the shelters before, but this was..." Anya was watching as the golden wolf run, some of the other wolves ran after her. "It was like the person who owned her just wanted to hurt her. Wanheda had signs of abuse everywhere, but what I don't get was why her coat was so clean and maintained."

"Plus, she had this expensive collar that was heavy as hell. I turned it over to Pat the owner of this place. Pat gave it to the police to see if they could track it back to the owner, but they weren't able to it was a black-market kind of thing untraceable. Pat told me that thing was made out 22k gold and costed about $10,000 bucks. Whoever owned Wanheda has to have more money than they actually need," Anya continued. Wanheda must have heard the other wolves following her because she slid to a stop turned around and barked angrily until the others left her alone.

"The owner used her like some fancy object, tortured her yet kept her clean and pretty, that doesn't make sense. Abuser don't care what state the animal is they only care about taking care of themselves or to take out their frustration on something that is innocent. Why would someone with wealth waste money on buying jewelry for a wolf if they're just going to be cruel?" Lexa sighed. She never would be able to understand those types of people. How they could just look at another living creature and choose to hurt them. It made no sense to her, what did it matter if the abusive person was suffering with their own demons? They shouldn't inflict their misery on others.

"Exactly, look I'll try to stay out of your business when you deal with Wanheda alone, but it makes me rather nervous when you get so close. I know what she's cable of, I've seen her kill a person before." Anya sighed. Lexa looked over at her, she moved closer, giving her a sideways hug. Anya chuckled pulling her into a real hug. "Still I'll stay out of it and not interrupt again that was stupid on my part since Wanheda wasn't even doing anything. If you want, I can find a way to move her to a secluded area where you both can mostly be alone?" Anya offered giving a soft smile to make up for her behavior. Lexa smiled back but before letting go of her friend she searched for the golden wolf.

"Yes, if you could, I'd appreciate it. That way I can really work with her one on one and once she trusts me, she can be out here again," Lexa watched as Wanheda turned her head in their direction and stared for a little while before turning away and run around the enclosure.

"Alright I'll have it arranged, I am going to have to use a tranquilizer, a low dosage I promise. It's not safe to move her otherwise." Anya grabbed her elbow tugging on her. "Come on let's get you a new uniform since yours is filthy." Lexa nodded before turning away walking with Anya back to the front of the Sanctuary.

Lexa's mind was spinning as she worked out a plan to earn Wanheda's trust. There were a number of different ways that would take some time but Lexa felt they could work. She reflected back to when Wanheda was so close to her and how she dipped her head like she was nodding. Lexa's logical mind was telling her that it was just a fluke the wolf just moved her head that was all. Yet her wishful mind was saying wouldn't that be incredible if Wanheda understood her? How amazing would that be? Though logic wins versus fantasy. Lexa lived in the modern world so she had to accept the basic facts of how the world actually works; she shouldn't be dreaming of the impossible.

Xxxxxx

Clarke POV

Clarke laid on her favorite rock perch under a large tree. She had a good view of her entire cage. She was able to see the wolves that shared the same space with her. They were lounging under the shades of the trees further away from her. She could see the humans walking about taking care of the other animals. Clarke could hear the humans above on the bridge. She was under the covers of the branches so she didn't have to worry about being seen by them.

"_Should walk around the cage, make sure no humans try to pull anything sneaky_," She let out a yawn. Standing up she stretched out her legs and hopped down from her rock. Clarke wandered close to the cage's limits close where the humans walked by. Aiming for the large pool of water, she lapped at the cool drink.

Clarke looked about checking her surroundings. The only danger was a new male human wondering close to the bears' cages but he was making his way down the path. Clarke ignored him for now as she finished drinking. She caught the scent of strawberries floating in the air. She picked up her head and sniffed at the smell. She knew this smell. But where from?

"Blue?" Clarke felt her entire body stiffen, her joints locked and her fur raising as she turned her head to look at a familiar face.

"I know it was you Blue, who else could have your gorgeous fur?"

"_No..._" Clarke stepped back to put some distance with the man that stood outside of her cage. Titus looked at her. She could see his eyes sparkling as he looked at her. Clarke whimpered she unconsciously licked at her missing teeth, remembering the pain.

"You've grown Blue, but look at your coat. It's a mess! No shine or glow do these people even groom you?" Titus moved to the gate's door unlocking it. He pushed the door open and stepped inside while closing the doors. Clarke growled in warning showing her fangs right away. Titus heisted before he glared at her, he dug into his pocket and pulled out something silver.

"_No_!" Clarke snarled she pounced forward to attack him as he moved towards her, but Titus below that damn whistle and automatically Clarke's mind worked against her and forced her to lay down on her stomach and place her head paw between her paws. Titus put the whistle around his neck keeping it close to himself.

"Naughty girl, what would Nia think? You know she was so sure you died in that wild fire. She's going to be so happy to know you're still alive." Titus got to his knees and reached out and stroked her coat. Clarke could feel his hands as he checked her over yanking out knots of matted fur. Clarke would have whimpered at the harsh yanking but Titus's words hurt far worst.

"_Nia is alive_?" Clarke whined this time. She trembled scared of what Nia would do to her for almost killing her. Clarke was sure she had done enough damage to cause her death but no the woman had to be like a cockroach. What punishment would she get for trying to kill her owner? Just for trying to bite her owner, Nia would have her teeth be yanked out by the very man who was touching her.

"Ugh you coat is disgusting, so many knots and it looks like you haven't been bathed in months. Blue be a good girl and lift your head." Titus dug into his pocket and pulled out a phone when Clarke didn't lift her head Titus hit the top of her nose with the phone. "Are you really not going to be a good girl Blue? You know what happens to bad pups," Clarke whimpered tucking her tail. She lifted her head only a bit, "There we go, how about we take a picture and let Nia now her pretty pet is alive hmm?" Now that snapped Clarke out of her submissive state.

"_No_! _I'll never go back to her! You can't make me_!" Clarke lunged forward snapping her muzzle over Titus's arm the one that held the phone. Titus blanked out he was stunned. Clarke broke the skin and tore down then he finally screamed. Clarke threw him against the cage as she released him. Titus pushed backwards being forced to stop as the cage got in the way. He looked around, fear clear in his eyes as he realized he had backed himself into a corner. Clarke snarled baring her teeth as she slowly stalked closer, "_I won't go back, I may not be free but I won't go back to her_!" Titus fumbled for his neck, trying to grab the whistle but Clarke wouldn't let him. She shot forward getting close to his face and roared. Clarke felt such a power watching the man cower. Titus hunched over like a turtle he held his injured arm to his chest. Clarke could hear his heart beating a mile a minute.

"_She will not find out, I won't let her find me_," Clarke sucked in a breath having used most of the air in her lungs. Her heart was raising with her excitement at seeing the man be so weak, she would end him here and now. Clarke will inflict more agony then the man could ever think of. Clarke showed all of her teeth letting out a deep growl as she moved forward ready to kill this man but then something moved behind him. Clarke looked up. She would take this new threat down if it got in the way, who cares how many humans should die. However, when her eyes met forest greens, her growls died out.

"_It's you_," Clarke was taken by surprise. It was Lexa and she'd gotten ever prettier if that was possible. Her features were sharper yet had a smooth edge as though touching her would be both a pleasure and a sin. Lexa stared at her like she was mesmerized. Clarke moved closer, her scent was so welcoming, that strawberry smell was coming off of her skin. Clarke's mind hazed a little as she looked into the female's eyes. "_Are you even human? How can you be so pretty to me?_" Clarke wondered. Lexa moved a step closer which put Clarke on edge. "_Too close," _Clarke growled out softly in warning trying to get her to move back, but Clarke felt a great amount of guilty to growl at this female.

Lexa did something to Clarke's heart, for the life of her Clarke couldn't figure out what the feeling was. She should be angry with the human, should be grabbing her throat through the bars and end her. Yet the more human side of Clarke was (in a way) telling her the female was actually trying to help Clarke in that fire. Lexa had risked her own life to save a wolf like her even though a human's life could so easily be killed.

_"__Wait...I'm forgetting something...Titus_!" Clarke blinked a few times clearing away the haze and looked down only to be disappointed. He was gone.

"_No! Damn it all_!" Clarke glared at Lexa she stepped as close to the bars that she could, opening her muzzle wide and roared at her. The human flinched back, proving to Clarke that she still had an upper hand here. "_You stupid girl! You have no clue what you just stole from me_!" Clarke shot away digging her claws into the dirt and ran off.

"_What the hell is she? She distracted me, I had him right where I wanted him._" Clarke snarled out to herself. She felt so stupid letting herself get drawn to the human. Humans are evil, they were the worst creatures to ever walk the earth, this human should be no different. Humans have beaten her, tormented her, and degraded her like a dog. Humans did that Clarke had to remind herself, but again she felt the human part of her pushing that hate away and bring up the fact that Lexa hadn't done anything to her. Lexa hasn't tried to hurt her in anyway yet she still could hurt Clarke that was a possibility, wasn't it?

Clarke abruptly halted remembering something vital, "_The phone! Shit! Stupid attractive human_," Clarke spun back around and trotted back towards the front gate. She peeked behind a tree making sure the humans had all left. She saw Anya talking to Lexa and Luna. Clarke couldn't really hear what they were saying as the wolves were rough housing not too far away. Clarke was about to shut them up but then Anya walked off towards the big house and Luna and Lexa walked off to the right towards where Clarke used to be for a short while. Lexa looked her way and Clarke quickly dropped to the ground.

"_Why am I hiding_?" Clarke scowled herself before getting back up and walking quickly towards were she attacked Titus. Clarke looked around the grass, sniffing for the offensive rectangular devise. "_There you are you horrible thing_," Clarke reached down grabbing the phone in her muzzle she ran off to far end of her cage. She checked her surroundings to be sure no one was watching not even the humans on the bridge should see.

Once she was sure it was clear Clarke rushed over to a sizeable rock in the corner of her cage and pushed the rock out of the way and began to dig. She dug up the dirt until her paws hit the other things that were hidden beneath. Clarke bit down hard on the phone until she heard it crack before dropping it inside the hole letting it clatter with all the knives, clear plastics with poisons and that small metal stick that made those awful sounds, all of which that were meant to end her.

Clarke looked at those things a little longer reminding herself humans were not to be trusted, not even that pretty one. Even though her human mind was making her doubt herself, Clarke wasn't sure how long she was going to have to argue with herself on that. Clarke pushed the dirt back using her nose to make sure the dirt covered every bit of the harmful things. After they were covered, she used her paws to smooth out the pile then made sure to push the rock back on top.

"_There we go, should be safe for now. I hope the bite I gave Titus will keep him away for a good long while._" Clarke felt doubtful though. She sighed as she trotted back to her rock perch. Clarke noticed one of the females was walking towards her slowly she was holding something in her muzzle. "_What do you have there, Molly_?" Clarke felt silly talking to these wolves because they didn't understand her, they weren't like her. Maybe she just talked to make sure she kept her human self. God only knows how close she's come to losing her human mentality.

Molly walked over to Clarke slowly, her tail moving nervously as she lowered herself making little eye contact to show she wasn't challenging her. This was a normal behavior for an omega. Clarke barked gently to give her permission to come closer. Molly's tail moved like crazy far happier as she got closer. She still kept her head low out of respect. Now Clarke was able to see she had caught a mouse. Molly whined holding up the mouse to Clarke, the simple wolf wanted her to have her kill. Clarke shook her head though, that was kind of an intimate action among wolf custom. It was like saying "I like you, I want to be your mate"

"_No Molly, I'm not interested. Go share it with Cody or Tami,_" Clarke turned her head away not even offering to sniff at the mouse. Molly whined again though moving closer she felt Molly's muzzle rub under her chin. Clarke felt bad for ignoring her, but she didn't plan on having a mate, not ever. Clarke didn't even want pups.

"_No Molly, go away,_" Clarke gave a small growl to force her to stop trying, but Molly was stubborn. Molly has always been trying to show she would be a good mate, bring some of her food or fighting with the other omega to show her strength. Clarke felt Molly drop the mouse on her paw. She looked down at it by reflex and Molly the sneaky thing leaned in and licked Clarke's muzzle then dashed off before Clarke could bite her. Molly only stopped till she was with the others wolves, her tail wagging high like she was floating on cloud nine.

"_Freaking sexual harasser._" Clarke growled out as she leaned down and grabbed the mouse Molly left. Clarke carried it back to where Molly was watching her excitedly, but Clarke didn't approach the omega. She merely dropped the mouse where she would see it and turned her back on her. She tried to ignore the whimper she let out.

Clarke was ready to head back to her spot but then she heard that rumbling sound that came from what the humans called a golf cart and it was coming towards her cage. She looked over seeing Luna and Lexa had brought them treats. By the smell of it they had brought them goat meat. Clarke licked her lips. She rather favored that meat.

"_Well I am kind of hungry, plus it wouldn't hurt to remind that female she can't control me. Not like before I won't let her distract me. I just have to keep a clear mind. Maybe it's her eyes, there's something there that pulls you in," _Clarke trotted over to the ledge of the feeding area and sat down. She held her head high showing she wasn't afraid. The other 4 wolves weren't as restrained; they whined and pranced around waiting for the food to be given to them. Clarke huffed at them. They had no shame, of course, they didn't even know what they were doing was demeaning Clarke kept her eyes on Lexa as they served the food. Lexa looked over at her, Clarke made sure not to stare into her eyes this time. Instead she focused on her nose.

"Yea they do look pretty cute," she heard Lexa say, Clarke felt her cheeks heat up a little embarrassed until she realized Lexa was talking about the wolves prancing around.

"_Typical human, of course this would look cute to you. Wouldn't find them so cute if you were like me_," Clarke kept her eyes on Lexa. She could hear the metal doors opening so they would be able to get the meat. The wolves knew better then to grab some though and followed Clarke. She was their alpha so she ate first.

"Why isn't the alpha taking any?" Lexa asked confused. Clarke puffed up her chest feeling kind of proud to see her looking at Cody like he was in charge. She remembers the first time that she woke up in here that male wolf snarled and bit her nap. Clarke didn't care that the wolf had lost his human mentality she attacked him right back. Cody hadn't expected her to fight him, he was far too hot headed that he was the only male in here thinking by wolf customs he was the alpha. Well she proved him wrong. Clarke had him baring his neck quicker than an omega. Clarke took that offer bit his throat and earned the position as the alpha wolf.

"Take a wild guess," Luna chuckled. Clarke laughed, wagging her tail a little. She may have sat taller to prove who was the alpha here. She knew she was being kind of smug but she did feel proud to be leading this small pack. Be that it's only four other wolves but they obeyed her demands and treated her with respect, well minus Molly that little devil wolf always sneaking a kiss.

"So Wanheda is the alpha female, so she's in control of the male alpha since they are mated?" Clarke jaw literally dropped. Did this female just assumed she was mated to that weak wolf!?

"_As if I'd mate with Cody! How dare you assume something like that! What just because I'm a female I can't be in control!?_" Clarke barked at Lexa angrily. Lexa turned her head her way while Clarke stalked closer to the female. Clarke felt her fur rising with her frustrations, yet again her human side was trying to calm her. Lexa was a human she couldn't understand her ways so Clarke wasn't technically allowed to be pissed off at her. Clarke was thankful that Luna knew better as she told Lexa who was the real alpha and how Cody would try to get her interest to be mates. She had no interest in him whatsoever.

"_God he was really annoying about it to. Wouldn't stop bringing me food and constantly fighting with me to prove his so-called strength. Well now he got a permanent reminder to back off_," Clarke sat down right in front of Lexa, the human far too distracted to see that she gotten closer. Lexa was stunned that she was the alpha. Clarke should have been offended but Lexa wasn't denying the basic fact so she'll let this one go.

"_I'll just scare her, make her see she's no different from anyone else. I've done this a bunch of times, she's no different. Though normally I would have snapped my teeth at her by now." _Clarke ignored that last thought, Lexa wasn't any different than the other humans. She wasn't special just some stupid human who risked her own life to save a wolf who didn't even need her help in the first place.

Lexa was reasoning that Clarke lost her chance to be free. If she would have walked away from the human she would be with her fellow wolves by now and not trapped in another cage. Though the idea of Lexa dying in those fires felt wrong, it caused her chest to hurt at the thought of Lexa suffering like that. "_Fucking hell, why do you have this effect on me? Why don't I want to hurt you? I can grab you right now and hurt you like I did for the others. But here I am instead taking it easy on you,_" Clarke huffed frustrated with not being able to understand these new emotions. Lexa looked her way and Clarke smiled inwards as she saw her jump from being surprised.

"Does she always do this?" Lexa spoke to Luna not Clarke but she felt kind of offended since she was sitting right here. Clarke nipped her teeth a little. Since when did she care about humans speaking to her directly? No human speaks to her unless they were yelling at her to not be hurting one of their own.

"_Yes, I do, don't go thinking you are special or anything. I do this to...everyone… your eyes remind me of the forest,"_ Clarke wooed getting lost in Lexa's eyes. The color was so bright yet there was something more in them. Clarke was able to see a spark, someone who was content with their lives and how she was ready for anything thrown her way. There was also a hard edge to her eyes, she has suffered in some way but what was the suffering Clarke wondered? Clarke held her gaze for a few moments longer. She could hear Luna say something but Clarke's mind was staring to leave her until she heard the banging on the cage. Clarke looked over at Luna giving her a smile. "_Thank you, I almost got lost there for second_." Clarke glanced at Lexa before she moved over to the metal bowl.

"_I'm not done with you yet, you stay there._" Clarke grabbed some meat and held on to it before going to the other metal bowl and grabbed more. Clarke moved back towards Lexa and sat in front of her. She dropped most of her meat minus one she gulped down, then looked at Lexa. "_Now, where was I_?" Luna was saying something else but it didn't interest Clarke so she continued to eat her food.

Clarke purposely showed her teeth to remind Lexa to be on her toes. Lexa looked away from her eyes now checking out Clarke's teeth. She hoped that would put Lexa on edge. Instead Lexa's face showed concern, she wasn't worried about Clarke showing her fangs. The odd human was observing how she was eating instead of feeling unease. Clarke sneered "_What is with this human? Why doesn't she react like everyone else? Humans are supposed to be all the same, they are greedy, cruel, and hateful. Why can't Lexa be the same as the other humans? It'd make hating her easier, maybe she just hasn't shown her true colors yet_."

"Yes, I'm fine. I did want to stay here after all," Lexa locked her eyes with hers. Clarke found it rather unusual, most humans knew not to look a predator in the eyes yet this weirdo didn't seem to know that. Locking eyes with a predator is a form of challenge. Lexa was trying to dominate her, that had to be it. Well Clarke won't have that, she will not be shown up by some pretty human. Clarke could hear the golf cart start up and drove off, but she kept her focus on Lexa even when she couldn't hear the golf cart anymore. Now Lexa broke the eye contact and looked away,

"_Ha, I win_," Clarke's tail wagged slight for the victory. She finished off her meat enjoying it quite a bit. It wasn't like those tasteless round balls that Finn used to feed her nor was it the same as the frozen meats that Nia gave her. This meat was rather tasty even fresh, she really did enjoy the goat meat. Clarke hoped one day she'll be able to hunt one down. Were their goats in the forest? Actually, now that she thought about it, she didn't even know what they looked like, just how they tasted.

This new caged home wasn't all that bad. They did always feed them and gave them fresh water; groom them even though they'd force her to where a muzzle and kept the cage clean. Maybe if Clarke grown up here, she might have loved it. Though she knew life outside of the cages, be it that it was fuzzy memories, but she remembers the feeling of being free. That isn't something so easily forgotten.

"You might not remember me, but I'm the one that saved you from a bad fire a while back," the female lowered herself to Clarke's eye level. "Not the best way to first meet that's for sure, but anyways name's Lexa and I'll be your personal zookeeper for hopefully a long while." Lexa smiled at her, but Clarke couldn't believe what she was hearing.

"_You saved me? I saved you! You're the idiot that chased after me in a forest fire! And like hell I need you! This your fault to begin with!"_ Clarke's anger rose. This female actually thought she did her a favor? That she saved her?! "_If you just worried about yourself and minded you own damn business, I would have been free!"_ Clarke fumed her breath coming out in puffs. Lexa got to her knees now, was she trying to show she wasn't a threat? Then why won't she stop challenging her!

"I must have done something wrong, you seem to already hate me, not sure why though," Lexa muttered. Clarke glared at this female, she really thought she was all that high and mighty? Clarke kept her eyes locked with hers as she ate her last meat. Lexa finally looked away though it did little to make Clarke feel better she felt insulted. This female actually believed she'd done the right thing.

"_I'll show you just how much I don't like you, I don't actually hate you_," Clarke huffed not even noticing what she admitted to. The huff got Lexa to look at her, Clarke made sure to glare harder at her before looking away and walking off to the metal bowl. "_Let's see how mighty you are after this_," Clarke growled out. She dipped her muzzle into the blood making sure she was soaked before moving back to where Lexa still kneeled.

"Didn't find any more huh? Maybe I ca-" Clarke shook her head hard. It will make her dizzy but it would be worth it in her opinion. Clarke smiled in satisfaction, Lexa's entire front body was colored with her goat treat. She couldn't help but laugh and her tail moved on its own accord. Clarke felt happy to see Lexa glare at her, her little prideful moment killed off.

"You did that on purpose, well I was going to offer to get you more, not so sure I want to now," Lexa looked herself overseeing the mess Clarke made of her. The human sighed shaking her head.

"_No duh, you need to stop feeding your ego and get your facts right. I'm the one that saved your...your..."_ Clarke train of thought flew by as Lexa lifted her shirt exposing her stomach. Clarke could see a large scar across her skin, it didn't look serious in fact they looked rather old. The long scar started from bellow her breast down to the middle of her stomach that stopped short of her belly button. To Clarke's knowledge a scar like that came from a knife or a metal hanger. Clarke let out a confused whine, "_Was Lexa abused like I had been? What human would hurt Lexa? What type of abuse has Lexa endured?"_

"Instead of wasting your food you could have eaten it. Maybe the other box has some meat if you're still hungry," Lexa smiled sweetly. Clarke was feeling more lost by the minute. If Lexa was tortured like she had been then why was she nice to her fellow humans? Clarke has seen her completely relaxed with them, she didn't seem to have an issue being with them.

"_I'm not hungry, I'm confused. How are you able to forgive the humans that have hurt you?_" Clarke's hazy mind made her forget how to act. She looked over at the other metal bowl but it didn't interest her at all. To the side of her vision she saw Lexa moving closer to her cage, Clarke met her intense eyes. Lexa's gaze felt like they were digging deep into her world and Clarke was getting lost looking right back at her.

"I must be losing my mind, because I swear you understood me just then," Lexa whispered. Clarke's haze waned as her words caught up to her mind, she had messed up. Clarke reacted like a human, not a wolf, of course she'd fucking notice that.

"_Clarke you bad girl! You weren't supposed to get sucked in like this," _Clarke whimpered as Lexa leaned closer to the gate. She shifted on her paws she felt really vulnerable right now as Lexa stared at her so seriously. Clarke's heart was speeding up, fear slowly creeping into her at being discovered. Lexa slowly lifted her hand and pressed it right against the bars.

"Can you understand me?" Lexa whispered her sweet calm voice eased her raising heart, looking at Lexa made the world vanish. She saw and could only hear the human in front of her. Clarke really took the human's features in. Besides being beautiful Lexa's eyes weren't twisted and cold like Finn's, hers were not like Titus or Ontari that sparked with joy whenever they physically hurt her, her eyes weren't like Nia's whose eyes were empty of all compassion. Lexa's eyes spoke more about herself then any part of her body and Clarke could see that she was kind hearted and true.

Clarke has never met a human who affected her like this. No human that's come this close to her cage without being seriously wounded. Humans who came this close were always aiming to harm her, but Lexa had no weapons on her. Instead Lexa was exposing herself to a dangerous threat on purpose. Lexa was giving her a chance to choose to trust her. Clarke looked at that hand pressed against her cage, she was surprised to see old scars along her arm; like she had been bitten and scratched a bunch of times. Did animals do that? Or did humans mark her skin like they had marked Clarke's? Clarke met Lexa's gaze again, she thought to herself would it be so bad to allow this one into her world?

"_Yes..._" Clarke leaned in slowly pressing her nose against Lexa's palm and she felt such a heat wave rush throughout her body once she had touched Lexa. Clarke breathed in deeply. Lexa's scent was so inviting and free like the human surely must be, she smelled like wild strawberries and sweet honeysuckle flowers. Lexa's scent reminded her of when she was a pup, how her mother after her hunting trips would bring her a muzzle full of the sweet plant. Clarke would share those flowers with her friends and they'd be so happy as they munched away on the plant and their muzzles would get sticky.

Clarke she could feel her heart raising but it wasn't from fear. It was such a pleasing reaction but unlike with her friends when her heart would raise it was because she was happy but what she felt now seemed stronger than that emotion. Clarke wanted more of this… this...what? What was she feeling? It was that same rush of pleasure from when she first looked at Lexa.

Clarke didn't know what this new feeling was but she did know that she wanted to feel more of it and to do that she'd have to break a law of the pack. One of their most important law that would get her in trouble if she was found out. Clarke pulled back and ever so slowly she nodded her head. "_I can understand you_," Lexa's eyes widen. The silly human looked back at her with such a shook it made Clarke laugh softly. Clarke took a deep breath letting it out slowly, she was about to do something that she has never done willingly. Clarke reached out to Lexa working on making a mental connection with her. The human had to feel it because she rubbed at her forehead.

"Lexa, please for the love of God move back slowly,"

Xxxxxxxxxxx Gets emotional here! Its more bittersweet then cruel xxxxxxxxxxx

Clarke snapped back to the real world at hearing Anya's voice, whatever spell that isolated both broke off. Clarke stared at Lexa shocked, she almost linked with a human. Clarke's fears came rushing back practically biting her tail. Lexa had broken through her walls, Clarke has always been careful keeping herself guarded; she attacked and killed to protect herself and this human who got her stuck in this cage managed to make her weak for a short moment. Clarke backed away quickly she shook her head; her eyes stung with tears threatening to spill over.

If her kind ever found out what she almost had done she would be shunned from her fellow wolves. Her kind was never to allowed to expose themselves to humans it was against their oath. Wolves and humans do not mix, her parents have always told her that. Humans will hurt you because you are different. Humans will destroy their kind for not following the human's laws, humans will want to control those wolves. Use them, beat them, degraded them and humans have already done that to Clarke.

Clarke was about to risk it all for what? One human that choose to be kind to her? No wolf pack would ever allow Clarke into their pack. Raven and Octavia wouldn't want her, she'd be a traitor. She'd permanently be a lone wolf until the other wolves heard of her betrayal and they would kill her. No, Clarke couldn't have that! Her parents would be disappointed in her, disgusted! A true wolf will stay away from the humans like they have done for hundreds of years!

Clarke snarled loudly opening her eyes she lounged at the fence. She hit the bars so hard her paws stung. "_I won't let you into my world! Humans don't deserve that! You're trying to use me just like Nia! Screw you Lexa!_" Clarke snarled again and shoved against the fence as she took off running as far as she could.

"_You are a bad girl Clarke, you are a very bad girl_!" Clarke whimpered. Her paws were hurting from slamming against the cage but still she used that pain to make her think right. "_Wolves and humans don't mix; wolves stay in the forest, humans stay in the city. Humans are evil, humans are selfish, humans will kill you_," Clarke repeated in her head over and over again as she ran around her cage avoiding the front area. All the while as her paws hit the ground. She forced herself to ignore Lexa's sweet scent that was stuck on her nose.

Xxxxxxxxxxxx

Thoughts everyone? Hope you enjoyed the new chapter and will come back for more! You know the drill come back in two weeks and the next chapter will be up!

Love ya lots and pretty please won't you be sweet enough to leave me a treat?

-YuriWolf


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello my pups! So so so soooo sorry that I didn't post on time like I should have its been almost a month! My god this is the worst time update ever and so unexpectable! Things got very emotional in my personal life, work was insane, and it is the awful Final exam month of school (I bet many of you understand that stress (-_-)). SO good lord I been going ****insane****with trying to juggle everything at once. But thank you to all that have been ever so kind as to wait for me to update!**

**I may be going crazy with how busy I get sometimes but one thing is for certain.**

**I AM A FIGHTER AND I DON'T GIVE UP! ****I will keep writing no matter what, I will keep ****CLEXA alive ****it** **is a must! XD**

**This chapter was ****not Betaed ****(editor)! Hopefully my friend will be able to help with the next editing. Now I tried my very very best my pups to edit it myself, I hope you'll still enjoy this story! **

Enjoy your treat!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Chapter 4

Clarke POV

Clarke had barely finished eating her food before she felt a sharp pain hitting her rear. She yelped at the sudden sting turning back to see what strike her, she saw a hint of silver with a blue fuzzy end. Clarke looked over at the front cage, baring her teeth as she saw Anya holding that shiny L shaped twinge, the human was now lowering it to her side.

Clarke had found it odd that so many humans had come to feed them their lunch today; there was a good 8 of them just standing off to the side. The wolves with her hadn't come over at all, there were far too many humans for their liking. Her pack kept at a distance waiting for the humans to leave. The humans had brought them several pounds of sheep meat and some fresh fruits, Clarke knew her wolves were hungry she was able to hear their rumbling bellies from where she was. But the presents of humans weren't enough for them to come over to calm their growling tummies.

Clarke hadn't put much thought as to why so many came to them this evening, but she didn't feel threatened by them. The humans stood far away from her cage and for Clarke it didn't cause any alarms that she had to be to defensive. Besides, she knew she'd be able to scare them off if she wanted to. Clarke considered maybe they were here to get one of the other wolves for their monthly grooming. Her coat was doing fine (not perfect since it was matted and kind of dirty though still good) so they couldn't be here for her, plus no one was holding out a muzzle to signal her. She was a good girl when it came to her grooming, she knew that when a human held out a muzzle that meant she had to go over to them and let them put it on. Tough those lossy humans never did a good job; they barely brushed her fur she hated the humans touching her but she likes a clean coat.

Clarke felt the human's tension coming off every one of them. Their bodies ready to either fight or flight, Clarke's reputation was well known here, no one messed with Wanheda. Clarke was going to give them a piece of her mind for tranquilizing her and remind them what happens when they piss her off. Clarke pulled her lips back over her teeth, exposing all of her pointed canines letting out a deep rumble. She took satisfaction at seeing them tense up further even moving back but Anya hadn't moved. Anya wasn't afraid, not like the other two legs that looked desperate to run like the cowards they are. Clarke will have to fix that, Anya ought to be terrified of her, she'd make sure this alpha human remembers what Clarke is cable of.

"_What the hell is your problem?_!" Clarke snarled out angrily as she stalked up to the front cage, now Anya had the good senses to move farther away. Clarke still wanted to prove a point though, she snapped her muzzle making her teeth clash loud enough that some of the humans shivered. As far as Clarke knew, she hadn't been trying to hurt anyone while she was eating, merely tearing into her lunch like normal. She didn't even growl at the humans that brought the food inside!

Clarke wanted to lung at the cage to scare them off but she felt her body cave in as the drug slowly took a hold of her limbs and mind. Clarke had to back away from the cage and lower down to her belly before the drugged forced her to fall, her version spotted and she felt heavier. Clarke had this done to her before, usually it was quicker and she'd be out by instantly, but this one was different. Clarke could feel her muscles loosen, the joints relaxing against her will, her brain becoming sluggish not doing its job to help keep her alert, and she could hear the humans discussing who would come inside to grab her. Clarke could hear the cage door sliding open as several humans were speaking, she felt concerned about why they wanted to grab her. She had a momentary panic that maybe they were finally going to punish her; but was set at ease as she listened to Anya saying they were moving her somewhere else.

"Be careful alright, it's a low dose tranquilizer. Wanheda will be able to hurt anyone if someone messes up," Anya's voice was closer, Clarke felt Anya's hand gripping her snout gently as she pushed a muzzle over her mouth, she felt the thing clip behind her head. Clarke growled irritated she wanted to fight and take off but then she felt several human's hands tying her paws together tightly, though it wasn't painful. The humans than slipped their hands under her body lifting her. Clarke forced her eyes to focus, trying to see what was going on but the damn drug going through her veins wasn't making it easy. Clarke smelled Anya, she had this pine needle smell with a sharp scent of mud. Anya was cradling her neck and head keeping Clarke's head leveled with her body, her snout occasional rubbing against the human's shirt. Clarke was able to smell some of the other animals Anya has interacted with, smelled like felines. Gross.

"Ease does it, we don't won't to provoke her anymore then we have to. Lance open the bed of the golf cart," Anya barked her order, Clarke heard the metal thing dropping and she was placed down on a warm metal floor. Clarke tried getting up, wiggling her hips and shoulders to try to get on her paws but she forgets that her paws had been tied up. Anya and several humans pushed down on her side to keep her from moving. Clarke did her best to snarl at them but it sounded like a gurgle; she huffed giving up and stayed on her side, the humans removed their hands.

Though Clarke felt anxious, she didn't know what was going on and where the humans were taking her. She hasn't done anything wrong today, the worst thing she's done was scare Luna for soaking her in water. Clarke had been close by because she adored watching the water swirl around as the water went down. Things were just fine as she was sitting on the opposite end of bowl, observing the last of the water draining out. Then Luna got to work with rifling it, the water bounced off the surface splashing small droplets on her whiskers that wasn't a bother. She had heard the human curse and when she looked up cold water hit her right in the face going straight up her nose. It stung like hell and Clarke couldn't help but snarl at the stupid girl. Clarke was so soaked she had to lay out in the sun for a good while before her fur dried out. Clarke loved water sure, but not when it was bursting in her face. The other bad thing could have been the thing with Titus but that made no sense, that happened yesterday not today.

"There we go, alright Wanheda you better behave. I don't want to hear anything about you hurting my best friend. Be nice," Clarke was slightly impressed by Anya's tone, there was definitely a threat in that warning. Another human spoke to Anya but she ignored whatever that human was saying, in favor of threatening Anya back. Clarke pulled her lips back baring her teeth snarling deeply paying no mind how it sounded off.

"_Like I'd listen to you. You are no threat to me, I have no problem hurting you. Who's your best friend? The giant cats_?" Clarke mocked her as the golf cart let out its own deep growl as it moved forward, she only then realized there was another human in the golf cart with her. The human had her head on their lap, Clarke tried to sniff at them but the medicine was affecting her ability to stay awake and she wasn't able to focus on finding the human's scent. Her mind blacked out as the human ran their fingers through her fur. Clarke felt her mind taking her to a distant memory,

xxxxxxx

"_Mama, why do we have to stay away from those wolves?" Clarke asked her mother as they sat far away from a raspberries bush, it's fruit bright red and ready to be eaten. Clarke was drooling at the anticipation of eating from the plant. But there was a wolf there already eating, her mama told her they couldn't get close to that wolf._

_"__She's a mindless wolf, they don't think about anything other than surviving. They can be dangerous, especially for pups like you," her mama told her as she tucked her front legs closer to Clarke's sides. Clarke sat between her mother's front paws watching as the wolf was eating from the bush. The she-wolf had looked their way only a few times and bared her fangs but her mother's viscous growls kept her at by. Clarke looked the wolf over, it was an alpha with a coat of dark brown and one of her front paws was all light brown. But what was stranger was the wolf's eyes, one was yellow and the other was gray. _

_"__Why me?" Clarke asked licking at her muzzle craving to eat from the plant but her mother wouldn't let her budge from where she was, her mother even used her tail to wrap around her mid-section. The wolf was close to being done, as she licked at her muzzle cleaning off the juices. She looked their way one more time before heading off in a small trot. _

_"__First because you are a pup, they don't appreciate pups that aren't their own. And second your pelt isn't common to them, they will find you threatening," her mama waited till the wolf was fully gone before letting Clarke go. Clarke took off right away towards the bush with her mama close at her tail. Clarke grabbed a muzzle full of the berries chomping away savoring the sweet and tangy taste that erupted on her tongue. _

_"__But my fur is pretty, it's not scary," Clarke argued grabbing another muzzle full of the bright red fruit the sweet juices a little ruined with a few of the leaves she snagged. Her mama chuckled as she ate her own share of the berries but she wasn't so concentrated in enjoying them as she was with looking around them. _

_"__Yes, it is very pretty, but the mindless don't think that way. For them it means you stand out, you could attract a lot of different predators or worse humans. So, we need to stay away from them sweetie," her mama swallowed the last of her food, eyes completely focused in on something. Clarke chomped on her berries happily as she looked around too. Her mama was staring where the mindless wolf had taken off. Clarke looked over surprised to see the wolf hadn't left it was still there just standing there, watching them. _

_"__How do you know they're mindless?" Clarke asked while she looked at the other wolf, the wolf was sniffing at them even opening its muzzle to really get their scent. Clarke could see her chest rising and falling as their scent meet her tongue. _

_"__One would be if you can't make a mind connection and the second is their eyes. A mindless wolf's eyes turn yellow after losing their human self," her mother tucked her tail around Clarke's frame as she continued to eat the raspberries. Clarke munched on her snack not caring how the juices dripped down from her muzzle. Clarke looked back to the mindless wolf who was still looking over at them, the female openly stared at the small oddly colored pup. Clarke didn't feel threatened though, the female just seemed to be curious as it titled her head studying her._

_"__Why does she only have one yellow eye?" Clarke licked her lips feeling full, the mindless wolf was moving towards them very cautiously. Clarke heard her mama growl threateningly making the female hesitant but still she moved closer. Clarke knew what that meant when a stranger came close, she quickly grabbed a muzzle full of raspberries stuffing her mouth as much as she could before her mama grabbed her nap. Clarke had promised she'd bring some berries back for her friends, she hoped to get more but this would have to do. There was no chance her mama would fight the wolf if she had the opportunity to run. Plus, it wouldn't be safe if her mama was to focused on attacking the wolf and the she-wolf could break away to hurt Clarke. Its why pups stayed with the pack where many wolves can watch each other backs. _

_"__Not sure, but we aren't staying to find out," her mother tightened her hold on her nap as she turned away from the female wolf and took off in a full run. Clarke thought she heard the female whimper but she paid no attention to it as the small pup focused on holding on to the berries in her muzzle. _

Xxx

"_That damn bitch_," Clarke snarled when she woke up feeling groggy, her vision still adjusting, blinking a few times she hopes to clear her sight. Clarke's mind was still foggy as she took in her surroundings, she sniffed at the air smelling other wolves that were close by. But the wolves that she smelled weren't of those that she knew, these wolves were new.

"_Why did Anya drug me? I wasn't doing anything wrong_," Clarke wondered she pushed herself on to her paws still a little wobbly. She stumbled around expecting that walking would wear off the medicine though she soon ran into the metal's bars.

"_What the hell?_" Clarke sniffed searching for the closest water bowl, she moved forward tell her nose bumped against the plastic container. Clarke drank some water before dipping her head inside the cold liquid it felt soothing and helped rid the rest of the nasty tranquilizer's effect. Clarke lifted her head then shook off the water feeling more alert. But it didn't take long for Clarke to realize that the humans had moved her into her old cage, the first one that she woke up in. Clarke looked around confused,

"_Why I'm I here_?" Clarke wondered; she saw about two other wolves that were in their own cages further down. Clarke walked to the front of the cage and peaked outside. It was raining out there, seemed to be a light drizzle nothing to heavy which was a good thing. The fresh water that drizzled against the roof creates a comfortable sound; it was like a bittersweet reminder that no matter what was going on in life, mother Gaia still worked hard to keep her body alive.

Clarke's tail swayed when she thought of Gaia, (mother nature in other words) was a such a powerful life form and yet she welcomed the billions of lives of that lived on her. Her dad always told her stories about there being many different Gods and Goddess, mother Gaia had been one of his favorites. Clarke sighed welcoming the better sting in her chest when she remembered things from her past; memories from her younger years were hard to recover sometimes so when they came up, she didn't mind the reminder of what she no longer had. Clarke looked to the other side seeing a human walking towards her cage. It wasn't a face she wanted to see, not so soon at least,

"Hey there beautiful, sorry that I had you moved," Lexa stood outside of her cage a sweet smile at her lips, Clarke realized she was able to smell her even better than before, it made her mind fuzzy. The human had on a different shirt compared to yesterday's that one being an orange and now she wears black but still with the same purple wording. Lexa had her hair down this time it looked so pretty and wavy, especially the way that it was dangling to the side as she titled her head. Clarke nipped her teeth a bit trying to stay focused as the human kneeled down still keeping those emeralds eyes on her.

Lexa tried to meet her eyes but Clarke wouldn't allow that, she turned her head away from the pretty human in favor of looking outside. Clarke just couldn't focus when she looked into the females' eyes, like yesterday little interaction those pools of greens made Clarke forgot her hate for humans. For God sake, she almost made a mind connection with this human and that is absolutely out of the question. Clarke can't let this human win her over, Lexa can and will abuse the knowledge that she wasn't just some random ill-tempered wolf.

If humans knew what they were cable of it would be the end for her kind, they possessed immense speed and strength, their saliva can heal any wound, and they could change their form into that of a human. Heaven's only knows what these creatures would do if they knew any of that, they probably keep them as pets degrading them like Nia and Finn had done. Hell, Clarke never even licked the wounds her abusive owners gave her. She wouldn't give any signs of being cable of more than merely understanding humans. Of course, there was Nia who found out a little more then what Clarke was beyond comfortable with but she was a selfish monster. Nia wanted Clarke all to herself and more than likely she only told a handful of humans of Clarke's special skill. So, Clarke didn't need to worry about her secret being exposed through Nia; but with Lexa, she had no clue what kind of human she was.

"I did this mostly because I want you to trust me, Wanheda. It's really important that you let me help you," Lexa's voice plead, Clarke snapped out of her thoughts getting too lost in her mind, Lexa face scrunched up in worry. Worry for what Clarke didn't know, she glanced at the human's covered torso. Clarke remembered the huge scar she saw there and all of the small ones that were scattered around Lexa's arms. Clarke shook her head when her own human mind was telling her they were similar that Lexa has suffered in her own way. No, it didn't matter if Lexa had been abused in her past life like Clarke had been. She was still a human and that's what mattered here.

"_Or what you lose your job_?" Clarke growled low as she turned away from the female and walked to the far end of the cage. The cage wasn't so bad, she's at least able to move around and stretch her limbs; she even had the oppression to go outside. Logically there was another cage out there and she can simply avoid Lexa all together and head out there. "_That's how I'll ignore her, if I'm not close to her there won't be an issue_," Clarke moves over to the open-door way peaking outside only to jolt away when she felt a shower of water hit her nose. Having been caught off guard at seeing Lexa so soon, her mind had went all fuzzy making her forget that it was even raining.

"Sorry beautiful, it's going to be raining for most of the day. Guess you'll have be stuck in here with me," Clarke kept her back to Lexa as she heard her chuckle, she snapped her teeth again iterated as she looked outside again not so spooked when the water hit her snout,

"_Honestly! How can one damn attractive human make my brain feel like mush,_" she glared up at the clouds baring her fangs, "_wait, di-d I just admit to her being hot?_ _Oh Gaia_," she snarled ducking back inside she shook off the water on her snout, lifting a paw to dry off her nose. Clarke wouldn't look at Lexa even though she could feel her eyes on her like an over baring sun beam. Clarke staled for laying down and facing outside keeping herself distracted by watching the animals hide from the rain. "_She's not hot! Just not bad to look at, there's a difference_," Clarke tried to convince herself ignoring how her heart was pounding against her chest.

"No staring contest today?" Lexa joked, Clarke didn't acknowledge her simply watching as a neighboring bear trotted about seeming to enjoy the weather. Clarke suddenly wondered what kind of human Lexa was, the affect she had on her was disturbing. Clarke heard her shifting around, glancing back at her for a moment seeing that Lexa was now sitting crosses legged in the dirt. The human had something in her lap that looked like some kind of clear plastic with round white circles inside. The curious human seemed like she was getting comfortable, she had something else with her it looked like a holding pouch. Though unlike the leaf pouches Clarke remembers this one was brown and it jingled almost like small bells.

"_Why do you need me to trust you? What do you gain from that_?" Clarke wondered not looking at her eyes, she looked back at the clear plastic holder that was in her lap. Clarke's curiosity was getting the best of her, she wants to know what is inside of it. She hadn't seen these things before, she sniffed in her direction ignoring Lexa's natural scent, "_smells interesting,"_ Clarke moved before she could think about it turning around but stayed in the same place making sure to keep her tail out of the rain.

"I bet I'd win, maybe you're not as tough as you think," Lexa challenged, Clarke snorted now that was plan rude, a human winning against an alpha? What a joke. Surely this female had to have brains as well as beauty to know she could never dominate a wolf.

"_Ha! As if, I'm the strongest wolf here and you think you could beat me?_" Clarke barked a small laugh glaring at the human, "_I can show you just how strong I am. I bet you don't even know that my muzzle fits right through those bars. I could kill you… if I wanted to_," Clarke growled, her tail twitched nervously when Lexa just smiled at her. Lexa seemed happy which was very off, all humans fear the growl of a wolf, yet this one smiles.

"Shame you don't want to play, I have a special treat here with me that I made myself," Lexa lifted the clear plastic from her lap and showed them to Clarke. Clarke's ears perked up right away at the mention of treat, she knew that word. It was a demeaning word but treat meant something tasty. "We don't even have to play that game, maybe you can just come over here," Lexa opened the plastic thing and pulled out one of the treats than waved it back and forth. The scent of the treat drifted towards closer, she could smell something like pumpkin and peanut butter. Clarke didn't know what it was but her mouth was watering at the tasty scent that tickled her senses.

"_Oh Gaia, they really do smell tasty, I just have to move towards her right?"_ Clarke wondered, these little disk-shaped treats did look rather good, she hasn't had one of those things before. But Lexa called them a treat, treat meant Clarke had to do a trick in order to get it. With that new knowledge in mind Clarke huffed and turned her head away. "_No, I won't demean myself like a dog...not anymore,"_ Clarke growled out, she heard Lexa sigh, glancing back at the female she continued to stare at her titling her head curiously.

"No luck huh? I guess I really did imagine that thing yesterday," Lexa span the treat between her fingers catching Clarke's attention again but the wolf forced herself to look away from both Lexa and the tempting snack. Clarke was happy to hear that the human thought she imagined yesterday's mistake; Clarke will have to continue fooling Lexa. She remined herself not to react like a human that would give her away and most defiantly she will not be making a mind connection with her. Lexa would use her like Nia had, be an entertainment object for human's amusement. Lexa hummed to herself as she looked in at Clarke, the wolf practically able to hear the gears turning in her head as the human tried to figure her out. Lexa placed the treat on her knee then grabbed her odd pouch bring it up on her lap.

"_What is she doing?_" Clarke watched Lexa the curious wolf tilted her head watching as the human dug around in her pouch. Lexa pulled out several things a note book, a small box, her phone, and a pencil. Clarke observed as Lexa set things up, placing the objects in front of her that were close enough to the cage that Clarke would be able to grab them. Not that she would heed Lexa's command of getting closer to her, the emerald eyed goddess then opened the notebook and scribbled something inside of it.

"Every time you move closer Wanheda, I will give you a treat," Lexa explained grabbing the small box she had placed on the floor, she turned the box around playing with it until it made a beeping sound. Clarke tilted her head again her ears twitching while she looked at the cube peculiarly, then out of nowhere it began to play music. Clarke was surprised, in her moment of excitement of studying the small box, she got up and moved closer,

"_What is that thing? How is it playing music?_" Clarke wondered she tried to sniff at the box to find some kind of scent but was only able pick up on Lexa's scent. She heard Lexa click her tongue and when she glanced over Lexa was smiling at her holding onto one of those treats,

"Good girl Wanheda," Lexa tossed her the treat, by pure reflex Clarke snapped her head up and caught it before it could hit the ground. "Nice catch," Lexa chuckled though Clarke was too busy exploring the new treat she was given. It was defiantly sweet, the thing crumbled in her mouth and dissolved on her tongue she was able to taste the pumpkin and peanut butter. Clarke was embarrassed how much she licked at her teeth savoring the flavor.

"_Oh Gaia, those are so much better than those dried meats_," Clarke hummed still licking her lips glancing at the clear plastic that rested by Lexa's leg. She wondered momentarily if she'd be able to grab the plastic thing and just enjoy the treats without having to obey a command.

"I'm guessing you enjoyed that huh?" Lexa's smug grin made Clarke want to disagree but she had been licking at her teeth too much to prove that she did like it. "I cooked them up just for you. I had a feeling I'd need more then my looks to get you to like me," Lexa was getting prideful again, if she kept that up Clarke would kick her water bowl at her. It was like yesterday when Lexa honestly believed that she had saved her from the raging fires; she wasn't rude about it but she defiantly held her head higher. She had to guess that Lexa was far to used to other animals parsing her with affection so it made the foolish human kind of smug. Almost like the women expected Clarke to shower her with her own affection for being "saved" by her.

"_My thanks to you is that you're still breathing. Take that as your praise, like hell I well kiss you. And umm thanks I guess for the treat, they are good_," Clarke huffed turning her head away from her and towards the little box that played music. "_Also, your looks definitely won't be enough...even though I think you are really pretty." _Clarke wanted to get closer and paw at the small box, see what else it could do besides somehow being able to play music without its plastic tail. She has seen Finn have something similar to this odd box, but the one that he had was called a radio and that thing had a long furless tail that could be pushed into the wall.

"Haven't seen one of this before?" Lexa asked her tapping at the music box, Clarke just glanced at her then back at the box she hoped that be enough for her to explain this odd box. Lexa picked the box up then held it up for Clarke to look at it better, she rotated it between her palms. "This is called a speaker; I use my phone to connect to it and the speaker plays the music I have on my phone." Lexa explained it so casual like it was that simple to understand though Clarke was trying to figure out how that was possible. Clarke was a wolf, she didn't know any human stuff; she's never even had the chance to learn,

"_So, your phone and the speaker are connected like a wolf does a mind connection. And through that connection you make the small box play music, this one seems easy to remember. Hell took me forever to figure out what a phone was_," Clarke smiled wagging her tail, forgetting to keep up the act of being a simple wolf, as she nodded to herself before looking to the human who was looking her over. Lexa only looked away to write something in her notebook, the pencil quickly scraping against the pages, the human appeared to be amused.

Clarke wonder what would cause such a feeling. She hadn't done anything unique, simply showed curiosity for the strange bo- speaker. Yet Lexa was so excited as she wrote and in her enthusiastic state, the female's lips turned up in a smile, and the tip of her tongue pocked out through plump lips. Clarke found it rather adorable, the careless wolf that she is didn't even noticed how much her heart fluttered when she observed Lexa.

Clarke let her mind wonder to that dangerous territory again, her human mind being very stubborn and instating that Lexa was someone that she needed in her life. That it didn't matter one bit that she was human. If Nia had in fact had her kind wiped out, what would it matter if Lexa knew her secret? No wolf would be able to punish her for her butyral. Clarke could very well be the last of her kind who was free to do what she pleased. The mere idea of being alone should have made her heart pang in anguish but looking at this beautiful female dulled that pain. Maybe…just maybe Clarke should let Lexa into her world.

"You know, I don't think I've ever met an animal like you before. You act so different from the other wolves," Lexa muttered more to herself then addressing the wolf. Clarke escaped her deeper thoughts and instead watched as Lexa's pink tongue licked at her lips. Clarke licked at her own lips without meaning to before she shook her head roughly her cheeks felt warm feeling embarrassed. For a moment Clarke had pondered what it be like to be in her human form and press her lips against Lexa's.

"_Of course not, I am different. If you knew just how different I was, what would you do? Would you be afraid of me? Would you want to use me to entertain your fellow humans? Would you want to take me apart and study me like alpha Kane instead humans will do?_" Clarke met Lexa's eyes she let out a soft whine while her mind kept thinking of all the possibilities, "_Or would you want to care for me and simply want to understand me?_" Clarke thought sadly, not being able to stop that infernal seed of hope from planting itself into her harden heart. Lexa broke the eye contact to write again.

Clarke sighed barking a small laugh, how was it possible for Lexa to affect her this way? The day before Clarke had her mind set that she would kill Lexa just to gain her freedom, instead the human sat outside of her cage and feed her treats. Clarke was more than able to reach through the bars with her paws and drag Lexa towards her cage. It would only take one bite to her throat and she'd never be able to take another breath. The idea alone made her chest feel so tight like a thousand weights was slow crushing Clarke's lungs. She really couldn't bring herself to hurt Lexa, whatever power the human had over this wolf was keeping Lexa alive. Putting that thought aside Clarke moved closer trying to peak at the notebook that laid on Lexa's lap,

"You're doing such a good job girl," Lexa dug into the plastic holder again and tossed another treat, Clarke caught it easily once again. She happily chowed away wagging her tail while she enjoyed it, "I'm really glad to see you like the cookies. Some dogs don-"

"_Hey! I'm not a dog_," Clarke barked insulted, though Lexa held up her hands in surrender which made Clarke feel a little bad but the human's expression showed no distress.

"Hey now what brought that on?" Lexa laughed the human's easy attitude made it hard for Clarke to be mad at her so she only huffed. The speaker played a different song now, Clarke found it rather calming it wasn't like the music that Clarke had to dance to. She was used to the music that had more energy and bounce to them, "Strange wolf, so much expression for an animal," Lexa brought her hands back down towards her notebook,

The little exchange continued for a while; Clarke wasn't sure how much time had passed but she soon found herself very close to the bars. True to her word Lexa would give her a cookie every time she got closer and then let Clarke do what she wanted as she'd write in her notebook. Clarke had to force the idea of Lexa potentially hurting her out of her head, it was a learned habit of Clarke's to never be close to the bars. Clarke knew exactly why she had that habit but she had to also remind herself that Lexa has never showed any hostility towards her.

Lexa's calming aura was infectious honestly, because soon enough she let her guard drop and she had laid down literally in front of the human. Lexa often looked at her for a good long while before turning back to her notebook occasionally flipping through the pages. Clarke was certain Lexa was writing about her but what she was writing was what made her curious, though it wasn't enough find out for certain. While Clarke had been relaxing merely listening to the music and shamelessly breathing in Lexa's scent, she felt rather sleepy. Clarke couldn't remember the last time she felt this at peace; when she didn't feel like she was in danger or gradually slipping into madness. Clarke yawned a little whine escaping as she did so, she laid down on her side leaning against the bars with little worry. She could feel Lexa's heat coming off her skin from how close she was to the human. But that didn't bother her at all, in fact Clarke moved her muzzle out more to feel Lexa's warmth.

What would it be like if Clarke could truly connect to the female? The idea sounded more and more tempting by the minute, Clarke wanted to have Lexa know the real her. Clarke has been in her own world for so many years with no one to talk to. She grew up in solitude, not a single wolf like her around to take comfort with throughout those years and the only attention she acquired was through harsh hands. It was a mercurial that Clarke still even had her human mentality, truthfully, she should have lost it years ago. It would have been the sane option to just give up, to no longer be aware of the horror she went through, it would have been easy. In spite of that Clarke choose to hold on to her human self, maybe a part of her knew that there had to be something more to her life.

Goddess only knows how much she's howled to the moon wishing with all her heart that something or someone would save her. But when the weeks turned to months and then to years; Clarke given up on being saved and allowed a darkness to wrap around her heart making her cold and violent. That darkness was still there even when Niylah had freed her from Nia. That storm of shadows still ingulfed her heart to the point she wouldn't even allow the mindless wolves to get close to her.

If Clarke was honest with herself, she'd admit that she hated how hateful and bitter she's become. She was never like this as a pup, she used to be free spirted a silly little thing that wanted to love all the creatures that lived on mother Gaia. Clarke missed that part of her, she wants to feel that way again, to move away from her past. Clarke had a hunch that if she allowed Lexa into her world that Clarke would be able to accomplish that desire.

"You did such a good job today Wanheda. I'm very proud of you," Lexa whispered to her, after she had stopped humming to the music and Clarke watched her lazily as Lexa closed the notebook and placed it next to the empty cookie bag. Clarke wagged her tail letting it thump against the dirt, she showed her teeth in a smile, it was a nice thing to hear. Clarke's body felt so light, as though she could leap into the air and she'd be able to fly, be able to soar across the plans of earth or glide up into the clouds where the moon rested. Clarke wanted to always have this feeling, whatever it was, the one thing Clarke knew for certain that it was thanks to being close to Lexa that she felt this way.

"I wonder…" Lexa's voice pulled her back to the real world, Clarke noticed Lexa was looking down at her biting her bottom lip, she seemed to want something.

"_What's wrong_?" Clarke pondered; Lexa then lowered her hand close to the bars near Clarke's muzzle. Her fingers twitched nervously it looked like she wanted to pet Clarke. Now Clarke wasn't a fan of being touched but for Lexa, she'd allow it, "_fine, but you better see how special this is. I _**never**_ allow anyone to pet me willingly_," Clarke moved closer pushing her muzzle through the bars she touched Lexa's palm with her nose. Lexa let out a breath in relief, Clarke found it cute that she was worried.

"_You're going to be in for a surprise down the road. I'm going to ease you into how different I really am. I hope that you react positively, not sure if I'll be able to hold on to my human mind if you reject me," _Clarke purred gently, but then Lexa moved her hand forward and stroked the top of Clarke's muzzle. She stiffened at first but the way Lexa's fingers grazed her fingers down the bridge of her snout set her at ease. Lexa's touch was gentle as she used her other hand to cup under Clarke's muzzle stroking either side of her mouth with her thumbs making Clarke purr louder.

"My cat is going to ignore me again for going home smelling like you," Lexa whispered her voice teasing, this was the first time Lexa has said something about herself. Clarke looked up at her but she didn't move away from Lexa's soothing touch. Lexa tilted her head as she continued to pet Clarke, "should have seen her yesterday when I got home. She smelled you and also thanks to you smelled all of that goats and sheep's blood you showered me with," Lexa laughed shaking her head, she took her hands back and Clarke almost whined at the loss of interaction. "She wouldn't come anywhere near me not even when I showered afterwards. She chose Anya over me, riding on her shoulders practical giving me the middle finger," Lexa grinned at her memory, the human began to pick up her things and put them away in her 'backpack' as she called it earlier, apparently it wasn't a pouch but both served the same purpose just with a different name.

"_Wait, where are you going?"_ Clarke asked sleepily letting out another yawn, she lifted her head watching as Lexa zipped up her bag. The female swung the pack on her back before getting up and dusting off her pants.

"I have to go now Wanheda, I'll be back tomorrow morning," Lexa leaned down holding her hand out, Clarke was more than happy to stick her muzzle through the bars and let her pet her again. Clarke let out another gentle purr enjoying the affection, "Well you be a good girl for me, sweet baby?" Lexa cooed at Clarke; Clarke purred a little louder nuzzling Lexa's hand she gave her a small kiss on her palm.

"_For you yes, I'll be a good girl as long as no one tries to hurt me_," Clarke did whine this time when Lexa moved her hand away, she could hear Lexa chuckle.

"I'll see you tomorrow gorgeous, bye baby," Lexa turned away and began heading out, Clarke didn't even notice that it had stopped raining and that the sun was close to setting. She only focused on Lexa sad to see her go, Clarke wished Lexa would take her home with her. Clarke had her mind set that she well be allowing Lexa into her life, she'd slow show how she can understand Lexa and see her reaction. If Lexa responded well to that then she'd make the mind connection and hope that Lexa would still react positively. Clarke decided that it no longer mattered to her if a wolf pack would never accept her, she's been on her own for 16 years with no other wolf. She'd be just fine being a lone wolf…well it would be hard but hopefully she'd have won Lexa over so she wouldn't be enterally alone.

"_I hope you'll react well Lexa, you have no idea how much I risk I am taking in letting you into my life,"_ Clarke sighed sadden as she could no longer see Lexa, she pushed herself up to her paws and walked over to the bed of grass clippings in her cage. Clarke adjusted the grass to be more comfortable, using her nose and paws to create a cozy oval before laying down in the middle. She stretched out her limbs as she curled up resting on her side and laying her head on the fresh grass clippings. "_I can't believe I'm going to break the secret oath to the wolves. Oh, Lexa I hope my judgement of you is right. I hope you'll be able to help me move on with my life_," Clarke yawned again closing her eyes and for once her dreams weren't filled with nightmares. Instead, she dreamt of Lexa's sweet humming and her blissful strokes.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Lexa POV

"She behaved so well today, like it was unbelievable Lincoln. Yesterday she was a little bipolar with me because it was the first time she was meeting me. But today it was like she was a completely different wolf," Lexa gushed, as she made dinner, she was making Lincoln and Anya some grilled chicken with a salad while she cooked some tofu for herself. Lincoln was sitting on the kitchen counter listening to Lexa gush like she usually did when she worked with a new animal.

"Really? And this is the same wolf that has killed people?" Lincoln puzzled as he was playing with Jelly who was curled up in his arm. Jelly was laying on her back smacking at Lincoln's hand as he brought it down and playful pocked her tummy. Lexa nodded a big grin on her face as turned the fire off for both their foods,

"Yes! The exact same one, Wanheda is a strong soul who doesn't want a mate and dominates the other wolves to prove she doesn't need a partner. And in order for her to keep that title she has to be a real hard ass so none of the other wolves can push her around. My guess is by having her moved to a different area, she got the chance to drop the tough act and was able to interact with me freely," Lexa explained as she grabbed some plates from over the kitchen sink,

"Would make sense, plus it gave her the chance to be relaxes and let loose" Lincoln placed Jelly down on the counter who protested with a loud meow. The gray fur ball rubbed at Lincoln's elbow trying to get him to pick her back up. Lincoln gently pushed her away as he hopped off the counter, Jelly narrowed her eyes at him and turned away from him flicking her tail angrily.

"Exactly! I used my cookie tactic to get her to come to me willingly and granted it took up the whole day but she actually came right up to the bars," Lexa grabbed some tongues to serve the salad on to the plates then grabbed the grilled chicken and placed it next to the salad. "Honestly I thought it would take a lot longer just for her to come close. That's what happened with Jam, do you remember?" Lexa prepared her own salad, she heard the jingle of Jam's collar as he came over at the mention of his name.

"How could I forget? Anya saved him from being put to sleep. Jam wasn't friendly at all would bite you just for petting him or going near his food. You spent 4 months every day working with him getting bites and scratches all the while. But it was worth it, in the end, cause now he is a big coddler," Lincoln coxed Jam who was standing by the door way, Jam was looking at Lexa hesitantly since she was cooking and she had trained Jam to stay out of the kitchen while she cooked. The big guff ball didn't move when one was running about the kitchen and Lexa has had one to many trips to the tiled floor for her liking. So, Jam knew that when Lexa was in here, his happy fat ass stayed out in the living room. But since Lincoln was calling him over, he moved inside going straight towards him, his tail was wagging hard as he searched for affection,

"It definitely was, but do you hear the difference though? In those 4 months, Jam took a whole month just to come towards me and that's not even including the other three months of training him not to bite for being touched. But Wanheda came to me in half a day and also let me pet her muzzle and she's a wolf. A wolf who only yesterday looked like shed tare me apart for only being close to her enclosure," Lexa balanced the plates on her arms before heading over to the living room while Lincoln was scratching Jam's belly. Anya was already on the couch at her usual spot, she was looking through a serious of movies for them to watch.

"I find it very weird that she warmed up to you so quickly," Anya helped Lexa places the plates down on the table, "For 4 years she's attacked every single person that gets close to her enclosure including me. As for zookeepers? Forget about it, they were some of the first ones that got killed, I remember this one guy got his hand broken for only grabbing her by the back of her neck. Wanheda is brutal, just how the hell did you tame her?" Anya asked as she set up a movie for everyone, Lincoln joined them carrying some cups and pitcher of water,

"I didn't tame her; I'm just earning her trust. But it's is very odd that she hasn't attacked me, the worst that she's done is growl or bark. I was expecting her to be hostile, ready to protect herself if she wanted to," Lexa took the single chair off to the side of the coffee table while Lincoln plopped down besides Anya. Lexa reached over picking up her plate, her mind was spinning as she remembered the day, she had with Wanheda.

When Lexa went to see her after Anya and the team moved her, Lexa was ready for Wanheda to be violent even angry for being taken away from her pack. But when she walked up to Wanheda's enclosure all the golden wolf did was turned away and tried to go outside. Since it had been raining pretty heavily, Wanheda had no choose but to stay inside and then procced to ignored her. That was a kind of a normal behavior, but it wasn't what Lexa was expecting. She's trained other hostile animals before, normally when she works with them, the dog or cat would warn her off by appearing threatening or some would hide away all together.

For the ones that openly threatened her Lexa would drop to their level and not look them in the eyes, Lexa did this to give the animal the change to come near her or they could ignore her. The strategy was always risky, when it comes to working with animals it was unavoidable that one will get bitten or clawed at, which Lexa didn't mind one bit. She understood that animals don't behave that way simply because they want to, they do it because they had uneducated owners that just adopted them for being a cute puppy or kitten. Hardly anyone actually did their homework about adopting a certain kind of pet which will result badly for the animal because they weren't raised the right way.

Wanheda had somehow ended up in the hands of a monster who tortured her and good lord knows what else. With years of abuse like that Lexa understood that Wanheda will try to bite her or injury her scurvily and still she wouldn't blame the wolf at all. Lexa was certain shed have to work doubly hard when it came to working with the giant wolf, but she didn't give her any trouble. In fact, Wanheda was surpassingly calm will Lexa worked with her.

Lexa kept up with the routine of giving her a treat every time she got closure and Lexa would be lying if she said it didn't put her on edge when Wanheda laid down in front of her.

The golden wolf was a massive creature, she'd have to guess from the ground up to her shoulder she was 38 inches tall, so yeah that would make Lexa nervous. Lexa made sure to log the prosses she had with the wolf as well as taking notes every time Wanheda's body language change. The oddest thing to the golden wolf was how much she stared at her, not in a threatening way since Lexa couldn't hear any growling or see any tension on her body but it was almost like she was taking her own mental notes on Lexa. Plus, Lexa swore she heard the wolf purr just like a feline, she wasn't to sure on that one physically speaking it wasn't possible for a wolf to purr. Yet Lexa could feel the small vibration against her hands when she touched her muzzle.

Lexa had taken a risk in trying to pet her, if the wolf was just violent for someone getting close to her space how would she feel about being touched? But again, the wolf surprised her, she allowed Lexa to pet her muzzle and she couldn't believe how soft and silky her fur was. As exciting as it was to have Wanheda come up to her, Lexa still found it immensely unorthodox how quickly the wolf progressed. That little idea of Wanheda maybe understanding her sprang to her mind, was it possible that Lexa hadn't imagined the wolf nodding?

"Hey Anya, have you ever talked with Wanheda?" Lexa asked her friend as she was eating, Anya held up her hand for her to wait to finish the food in her mouth. Lincoln was stuffing his own face will he watched _A.X.L._ not having heard Lexa's random question.

"How so? Just like how you talk to Jam and Jelly?" Anya served herself some water, Lexa nodded her head while she eats her food. "No, well not the way that you do it were you think they understand you. And you know look like a crazy person who asks her cat about her day," Anya smirked when Lexa glared, her cheeks heated with embarrassment.

"But you have talked to Wanheda at one point," Lexa ignores the last comment she wasn't going to deny it but she also wouldn't confirm it either. Besides Jelly would answer with her little meows and purrs so technically she wasn't crazy for talking with her pet, Lexa just didn't speak cat to be able to understand.

"Mmm maybe a few times but it's mostly lecturing her when she's being a pain like harassing the people who walk by too close to her area," Anya drank from her cup, Jelly came into the living room her little tail swished as she looked from Lexa to Anya. "I guess I'd say I lecture her more than talk to her," Anya pondered, Lexa hummed leaning down offering her hand to the kitten though ended up batting her hand away and jumped up into Anya's lap.

"What are you suggesting Lexa?" Lincoln asked finishing his food, Lexa glared at the kitten as she completely turned her back and rubbed against Anya's stomach. Anya smiled and showered the cat with affection,

"Nothing yet, I'll tell you guys tomorrow when I spend another day with her," Lexa sighed watching as Jelly was getting nose kisses and hearing her purr loud enough from where she was sitting,

"Jelly been awful clingy to me lately, she doesn't hate me at all but you are usual her first choice," Anya observed as she put Jelly down, the kitten curled up in Anya's lap facing Lincoln purposely avoiding looking at Lexa,

"It's probably because I smell like Wanheda, I don't think her scent comes off that easily and this one picks up on that smell," Lexa muttered looking at the kitten offended by her distant attitude. "I shower when I get home, it's not like I am walking around the house showing off that another animal gave me affection," Lexa sighed she looked up at Anya whose eyes were as wide as dinner plates,

"You were actually able to touch her?" Anya asked bewildered, Lexa smiled smugly as setting her clean plate on the table, "and she didn't even bite you or growled?"

"Yup, she let me pet her twice. She loved it to, she was even purring and everything," Lexa felt like a show off, it felt kind of nice knowing Wanheda only liked her.

"Not going to lie, I am kind of jealous. The only chances I have gotten to touch her was when she was drugged, I doubt she would let me pet her other whys. Wait minute you said she purred, wolves don't purr Lexa," Anya laugh while Jelly was batting at Anya's lose shirt, the kitten playfully grabbing it and nibbling on the fabric.

"Maybe purring isn't the right word, but she did make a rumbling sound, it was cute," Lexa smiled a thought of the golden wolf actually trusting her enough to make contact, "You should have seen her face when I gave one of my dog cookies, her eyes literally sparkled,"

"You must really like this wolf, almost makes me want to see her," Lincoln had Jam in his lap and he was scratching along his sides, the pit bull had his tongue pocking out clearly in bliss with Lincoln's attention. Lexa shook her head once he looked over at her but did smile to reassure, he didn't over step or anything.

"That might be too soon, I need more time with her before involving others. She may trust me now but that could change tomorrow it all depends if Wanheda feels comfortable enough with me. Oh, which reminds me, I need to make her some cookies," Lexa got off the couch collecting the plates on her way to the open floored kitchen. Lexa couldn't stop smiling at the promise that she be spending another whole day with the mystery's creature. Lexa wondered if the golden wolf might like to play with the ball this time, that was always a winner of getting a dog's affection.

"Could you make enough for Jam too? The ones you left him weren't enough, poor thing was drooling every time he looked at the cookie jar," Lincoln shouted to her, Lexa gave him a thumbs up as she set the dishes down in the sink. Lexa got to work right away with collecting all the ingredients she would need.

"I swear you'd think she was talking about a person the way she takes about Wanheda," Anya addressed to Lincoln, he more than likely nodded because Lexa didn't hear his reply. Lexa prepped the ingredients, imagining a very happy wolf wagging her tail as she ate up what Lexa made for her. Lexa sang to herself as she mixed the batter just in the zone as she baked away, she suddenly heard her phone going off on the counter. Lexa moved over and looked at the number, it was her papa, she slides the green button to answer,

"Hi papa, everything alright?" Lexa held the phone between her should and ear as she continued baking. Lexa could hear him shuffling a little he wasn't answering in his usual energetic way, "Papa?" Lexa asked again slowing down on the mixing, she was beginning to worry,

"Hey my little forest ranger, umm there's no easy way to say this baby girl," Lexa felt her chest tighten and her breathing shallowed,

"What's going on," Lexa stopped stirring dropping the mixing bowl on the counter with a loud clank and held her phone to her ear. Lexa was able to hear the noise going off in the background, it sounded like there was a lot of people and other phone calls going off,

"It's about your mama, don't worry she's alive, she's just been in a car accident. Doctors says it's a small concussion, a broken ankle, and a few scratches. Indra has been giving the doctor a hard time, instating that she just goes home and rest up there. But the doctors are saying that she needs to stay for the night," Lexa almost felt like the world was collapsing on her, hearing the words car accident and her mama being involved nearly stole her breath away. Lexa let out the breath she was holding not realizing that she was holding it in. It wasn't tell her head started to pound against her skull that she noticed what the problem was. "It would mean a lot to me and your mama if you come over tomorrow to see her. Indra isn't willing to stay in bed and she's making things worse for herself. She'll listen to you though if you're here to tell her to do what the doctors asking," Lexa leaned against the counter trying to calm her racing heart,

"Yes, I can come over tomorrow. I'll tell Anya and she pull some strings for me to come over to the hospital," Lexa looked over seeing Anya, her face filed with worry at the mention of a hospital. Lexa gave a soft smile to try to reassure as her papa filed her in on what room number they will be in before she hung up. "Everything okay, just my mama got in a minor car accident. She is alright but apparently she's supposed to be resting and you know her, the chances of her relaxing will be impossible," Lexa held a hand to her chest finally calming her heart, she whipped under her eyes a few tears had escaped,

"Oh, thank god, I hate going to hospitals. I can't blame her for not wanting to be in one," Anya wrapped an arm around her shoulder to offer some comfort, "you should be fine to take tomorrow off, I'm sure Wanheda will be fine for a day. I'll check in on her if you want me to," Anya patted her back to easy her troubles,

"If you could I'd appreciate it, I think I'll finish this off so you can give them Wanheda," Lexa mostly spoke to herself her mind a little distance, while she slowly had to ease into a state that she would have to go to a hospital tomorrow. Thinking of the hospital was making her relive the worst day of her life, the day she woke inside a white room with not a splash of color inside. There had been tubes connected to her arms; her chest on fire in agony, and a machine not too far away keeping count of her heart rate.

Xxxxxx Short mental pain coming up! xxxxxxxx

She had woken up from a coma that she was in for two months from a different car accident that was far worse. She'd only been 6 years old when she was told she lost both her birth parents. That little girl woke up alone in the world and after she recovered from her life saving surgery was shipped off like a package straight to the foster's homes. Neither of her parent's families had wanted to take her in, in those family's eyes Lexa was a sinful child that had been conceived before marriage. Lexa was pulled away from her dark memories when she felt a pair of arms wrap around her, Anya was holding her tightly. Anya didn't need to say anything; she knew what was going on in Lexa's head. Lexa just held her best friend closer allowing silent tears to fall down her cheeks as she pressed her face into Anya's shoulder.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

It took 2 hours for Lexa to drive down to Ton DC, a small town with only 200 people in it. It wasn't like the big city with multiple store chains and huge marking system. There was only one super market that pretty much had everything stocked from clothes, furniture, and groceries. There are other small self-owned businesses, like an arcade, hair/nail salon, a bar/night club, and even ice cream shop themed from the 50's. Honestly the only reason the town was still up and running was because it was right off a busy highway, and the town was like a rest stop.

Lexa didn't like the small town since everyone pretty much knew everybody, there were no secrets here. It's why her and her trio of friends moved further out to be away from here and closer to the big city which was only 40min away from their home. Plus they were out in the middle of the forest area, which Lexa loved hardly any neighbors since houses where a mile apart. One was able to have as much privacy as one could want not like this awful town.

Even when Lexa was driving through town, she could see that was already grabbing their attention some had waved at her and gave her their fake smiles. Lexa and her friends weren't in town often, the only times that they did come down here was to spend the holidays with their families. Lexa had to bite the inside of her cheeks and pretend to be happy to see the people that would wave at her. But Lexa knew well enough that these people got a kick out of how different she and her family were to the others in town. The Woods family had these old traditions that they often stuck to even in modern times, they did things like hunting for their own meats (not Lexa of course), grew their own produce, forged elegant weapons swords or dagger that her mama sold online, and both parents had trained her to defend herself with or without a weapon. To say the least the family she was adopted into was very unique but she had adapted well enough and thankful had Anya with her too. While both Lexa's and Anya's parents did follow some of the old traditions, both of their grandparents were far more serious in sticking to the old times, they didn't even have electricity.

It had been frustrating driving through town and as soon as she would pass them, they took out their phones making calls and sending texts messages to their friends to gossip about who just came into town. God it got under Lexa's skin that she couldn't even drive in peace, she ignored them keeping her focus of having to go see her mama. The only plus side when she was driving through was that she noticed a few new faces that didn't live in town, so that was a welcome change. Plus, it seemed like the town had cleared up a few more land spots maybe more stores were going to open up and this town could expand so this people actually had some excitement.

xxxx

Lexa was making her way through the halls of the hospital trying to keep her state of mind at ease. She really hated hospitals, she spent far too much time within their walls and she'd be more the happy never to step into one at all. Just by walking down the halls she felt her skin break out in goose bumps, if one was as sentive to this place as she was, one could feel the chill of death breathing down their necks. Lexa was practically able to feel all the souls that were trapped in these cold walls and hear the sorrows of the families that had mourned for them.

Lexa shook off the feeling digging her nails into her palm distracting herself by looking at the numbers by the doors, searching for the one her mama was in. Some of the nurses that passed by Lexa had seen in high school, most of the girls were not as surprised to have seen her. No doubt they had gotten a message or call for those that had seen her drive into town. A few of them tried to stop her to chat but she only offered a half ass wave before continuing on not wanting to waste her time with them,

"For god sake Indra stay put in bed!" Her papa's bombing voice commanded; Lexa smiled cheekily knowing she was nearing the right room. Her papa sounded so annoyed and it defiantly sounded like he was taking advantage of being able to boss her mama around,

"I am not staying in this damn bed! This place doesn't smell right, hell there is no smell at all. I want to go home!" Her mama fought back,

"Ma'am please stop fussing, you're going to make your injuries worse," now that was a voice Lexa didn't know, Lexa reached the room were all the noise was coming from and peaked inside. Her papa was holding his hands out trying to keep Indra in bed, while some brunette nurse was trying to put her ivy back. Indra was trying to shove both of them away giving each of them a death glare and a mean scowl,

"What's that phrase you're always telling me mama?" Lexa spoke loud making all three people look her way, Lexa leaned against the door frame lifting one hand she tapped at her lips acting like she was trying to remember her mama's constant used lecture. "Stop you're fussing you saved another animal, now I have to save you?" Lexa smirked putting her hands in her back pocket as she stepped into the room. Indra gave her the brightest smile before she turned her head and looked at August, before her papa could flinch away, she whacked his forearm hard enough the sound echoed.

"You told her! I am just fine, you know how she feels about these places," Indra growled at him as the enormous man soothed his reddening arm, he glared back at the small women,

"She needed to know! You're her mama! The our little one deserves to know when things like this happen!" Her papa yelled back, Lexa chuckled seeing them banter back and forth. Even though the two would fuss over small things Lexa learned long ago how much the two of them loved each other. Lexa looked over seeing the brunette was eying her down, she looked like she was mean mugging but Lexa had no idea who she was. Lexa could admit that the women was beautiful with soft peach skin, dark brown hair, and had bright blue eyes but the way the women was studying Lexa as off putting. Lexa fixed her with a glare as she gave a not so friendly smile,

"Mind stepping out?" Lexa said it firmly not really leaving an option to object. The brunette looked like she was going to chew her out but then something buzzed. The nurse pulled out her phone to look at it before she frowned,

"Not at all, please let me know when Mrs. Woods calmed down enough for me give her the medication that she needs," the brunette smiled tightly, as she shoved her phone in her pocket. Lexa only offered a stiff nod thinking that this woman had some pretty pointed teeth for a person. The brunette grabbed her material than headed out of the room shutting the door behind her.

"And you! How dare you not visit us sooner!" Indra pointed an accusing finger at her before Lexa gave her best smile and walked over to her mama. As soon as she was in arms reach her mama yanked her down and held her tightly, "You make me miss you more and more you bad girl," her mama kissed her cheek and leaned her forehead against her own,

"I'm sorry mama, I don't visit that often only because of how far away I am and it's just easier to be out there since its closer to my job," Lexa held her mama back, it really put her emotions at ease to see that Indra was for the most part ok. Lexa looked her over quickly seeing she the broken her ankle, had her head wrapped up, and some minor scrapes and scratches.

"Always nice to have the whole family together," her papa smiled brightly, Lexa pulled back and sat on the edge of the bed to holding on to her mama's hand,

"So, what happened mama? Papa only said you got in minor car accident he didn't give me any details," Lexa added with a fake glare at her papa who raised his hands defensively,

"Hey now, I thought knowing your mama was still alive and breathing was more important news," her papa grunted as he sat back in his chair, she only then took notice of the bags that were forming under his eyes, poor man must be exhausted. Lexa smiled at him to offer some form of comfort before he nodded his thanks as though he understood what was going through her mind. Lexa looked back to her mama who was looking at a little intense, "Mama?"

"Oh right," Indra blinked a few times then squeezed Lexa's hand gently, "Well I was taking one the frontage roads to get home quicker. I was just driving like norm-"

"You mean speeding like normal," her papa interrupted, Indra shot a glare his way. Papa right away scooted his chair back to avoided getting another smack, the spot where she hit him earlier was barely fading,

"Alright I was speeding then out of nowhere two huge dogs were crossing the road and I hit my brakes hard but the roads were slippery from the rain. Next thing I know my truck hits a tree on my side and I blacked out. Next thing I know I wake up here in the hospital, having no clue how I even got here," Indra sighed reaching up to rub at her forehead, Lexa squeezed her hand trying to offer any amount of comfort,

"The dogs were actually wolves, there's been quite a few in the forest these last few years. But they haven't been causing any troubles for the farmers or hikers. Plus, your grandma and grandpa haven't had any issues with them either, even though they live out there in the forest with those huge beasts," her father added, Lexa looked over at him surprised

"But wolves don't wonder near cities, they usually stay far away from any people," Lexa puzzled, she shook her head keeping herself from thinking too much into it. If they weren't causing any problems there was no need to worry, right?

"Yeah usually, but not these ones. There's not many of them maybe like 12? They actually been helping to reduce the over population of the does and bucks. Other whys things been quite and boring minus a few people new people living around here," her papa was always managing to be more of a gossiper then either of her mama or Lexa. It made Lexa chuckle that he loved to hear the last dish as he puts it, the habit had to come from his butcher's shop where so many of the locals came to buy some meats.

"I've noticed some of the new people, like your nurse never seen her around before. She seems really friendly by the way," Lexa joked though her mother lightly smacked her arm giving her a playful glare,

"You be nice now, she's a sweet girl that one. Been here since I was drove into the emergency room. Her names Octavia Reyes, she's a nice girl I was telling her how I had a beautiful single daughter but sadly she was already married," Indra sighed disappointed, Lexa shot her mama a glare her playful smile falling from her face,

"Don't you start with that. I told you, I've dedicated my life to helping animals. I'm not interested in getting married or having kids," Lexa said in a warning tone before her mama could think of lecturing her again,

"You say that now but watch, one day you're going to meet a nice young lady that's going to make you wonder how you ever lived without her," her papa spoke up on behalf of his wife who gave him a high five for a job well done, Lexa huffed at the pair,

"I'll call that nurse back in here, ask her to make you fall asleep you know," Lexa half threatened,

"Good, maybe she can introduce you to some other lesbians to go out with," Indra smirked, Lexa blushed her whole face going red,

"That's it I'm getting her," Lexa hopped off the bed though her mama kept a hold of her hand,

"Don't be a downer, how about you get your mama some cookies from the vending machine? The food here has no flavor it's awful, can't even keep it down," Indra complained giving her daughter the best puppy dog eyes that made Lexa smile. She lifted her mama's hand up to her mouth and kissed her knuckles to show she held no harsh feelings,

"Fine, I can do that. Papa you want anything?" Lexa asked as she headed towards the door, her papa shook his head patting his stomach,

"Na baby forest ranger, just send that nurse back in and get what your mama wants," her papa jumped out of his seat when Indra made a move to swat at him again. Lexa chuckled as left the door half open and headed down the hallway. She pulled out her phone checking to see if she had any messages, she had two from Anya and one from Lincoln.

'_Your wolf is a bitch, literally and figuratively. I sat in the dirt for two hours and did exactly what you ask me to do and this is what I got_,' a picture was sent threw of Wanheda facing outside laying down on stomach, there were at least two cookies behind the golden wolf and both of the cookies were untouched. Lexa chuckled then moved to the next message, it was another picture of the wolf licking her muzzle from drinking water, under her chin was all wet and she was looking right at the camera her bright blue eyes looked surprised. '_she hasn't growled at me at least but she is defiantly ignoring me. I don't get what I did wrong since I followed your instructions step by step,_' Lexa smiled finding the picture adorable she saved the picture and made it her wallpaper. Lexa shot Anya a message first,

'_She'll warm up to you eventually. Has she at least eaten her normal food?' _Lexa sent the message off and went to Lincoln's message

'_Anya just called me from her office phone, she told me to tell you that she really hates Wanheda and that you owe her a new phone?_' Lexa looked at the message confused, what the hell happened? She'd have to wait till she got home to hear that story. Lexa turned the corner and knocked right into someone, the person grabbed her arm before Lexa fell backwards,

"Wow there, pay attention much?" Lexa was glancing at the hand on her forearm, noticing a golden band on the women's ring finger before she looked up to see another brunette, though this one had dark brown eyes. She was dressed down in some workout clothes, wearing a small pair of work out shorts and a loose muscle shirt. This woman was really into her fitness and it showed, her arms and legs well defined with muscles and far more muscular then Lexa was. Though she had a very large bite scar on the curve of her neck to her shoulder blade it looked like it reached all the way to the back of her shoulder. Lexa stepped back yanking her arm out of the stranger's hand feeling her cheeks redden as she actually caught herself looking over the woman.

"Sorry I was distracted, stupidly was on my phone," Lexa moved around the brunette but she didn't get far as the woman stepped in front of her.

"Do I know you from somewhere? You s-look familiar," the women pondered looking, Lexa over shamelessly as Lexa had been looking at her. Lexa shook her head holding her head high so as not to feel embarrassed when she heard the woman scuff in some form of disappointment,

"No, we never met before. I need to go my mom wants something from the vending machine," Lexa moved around her and this time she didn't get in the way again,

"You could at least give me your name you know?" the woman called after her, Lexa looked over her shoulder eyeing the woman down. The woman was at least smiling as she placed a hand at her hip, she oddly had her mouth open in weird smile while her chest expanded and dipped almost like she was having a hard time breathing,

"Why? I don't know you nor do I want to," Lexa ended the conversation with that before moving along to get what her mama wanted from her in the first place.

"In peace, may you leave this shore. In love, may you find the next," the brunette suddenly spoke up again making Lexa turn around and look at the woman completely thrown off by the sudden comment. The brunette looked so sincere even hopeful, as she stared at Lexa her poster tense while the woman held her breath, the woman was waiting for some kind of answer, as she bit her bottom lip. Yet Lexa wasn't sure what to answer with,

"Umm thanks?" That was all Lexa could think of and it didn't seem to be the answer she was looking for because the woman's eyes flashed with pain and her shoulders dropped disappointed evident. The brunette cracked a smile though before she nodded, her eyes glossed over as she turned away sharply and offered a half wave.

"Hope you have a good day stranger," the brunette called out as she quickly rounded the corner and Lexa was left alone feeling utterly lost by the sudden odd encounter. This was why Lexa preferred animals; one can know what an animal feeling if you know what to look for. Lexa looked back at her phone and shot Lincoln a quick '_ok?_' just so he knew she got his message. Then set to work with finding a vending machine and wondered how she'd sneak them by the nurse so her mama could actually enjoy eating something edible.

Xxx

It had been nice to spend time with her parents because she really did miss them but being in that small town drove her nuts. She stayed one more day with them before heading back home after her mama was discharged from the hospital. Anya was waiting for her to get back home ready to complain about Wanheda. Anya came up with the wild idea that Wanheda had faked wanting to be pet and when she had leaned down to touch her snout, the wolf had snatched away her phone and took off outside with it. Obviously, Anya was not going to risk her life in trying to get the phone back and just gave up and settled for having Lexa make up for the mess.

Lexa had tried not to laugh but the idea of a wolf taking a phone was ridiculous, why would it need a phone? Though Lexa had promised to buy her a new phone sooner rather than later. But thankfully Lincoln had one his old phones that was still active and Anya was able to use it as temporarily tell Lexa replaced her phone. Lexa was looking forward to seeing Wanheda tomorrow since it been two days now since she's seen the beautiful wolf. Lexa had made sure to make another batch of cookies for her favorite wolf even adding extra peanut butter to the treat to make up for being gone for longer then she said. Lexa had laughed at the idea that Wanheda would be able to tell how long it has been, dogs didn't have a concept of time so for the wolf it would be like Lexa had just been there yesterday.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Clarke POV

"Wanheda, oh come on pretty baby won't at least look at me?" Lexa was pleading with Clarke as she was facing outside ignoring Lexa.

"_I'll be back tomorrow, she says, be a good girl she says_," Clarke growled, though she was rather happy to see Lexa but she was mad at her too. For two days she didn't get to see Lexa and had to deal with Anya instead. Anya didn't like her and she didn't like her, she was too bossy and rude to Clarke the other day. Telling Clarke to come here like she was some obedient dog then tossing treat to her when she wasn't even doing what Anya asked for. Then Anya had the nerve to try to take pictures of her when she went to drink water.

Clarke couldn't have that, she wouldn't allow any chances of Anya sending those pictures to someone who shouldn't have them. So, she tricked the foolish girl to come close to bars and yanked away her phone, she buried it outside and pushed a rock on top of it to mark where it was. Then the following day no one came to see her besides Luna who just filed her metal bowls with fresh meat and water, Clarke made sure to stay away that time so she wouldn't get splashed.

"Beautiful baby, if I told you why I wasn't here for two days will you come over to me?" Lexa sweetened her voice it made Clarke's tail curl with excitement. Clarke did want to know why she was gone for those days so with huff she turned around and walked only half way towards her. Clarke couldn't stop her tail from wagging from the bright smile that broke out on Lexa's face. "That's a good girl, here baby," Lexa tossed the cookie towards Clarke and out of habit she caught it,

"_Stupid tasty cookie_," Clarke muttered as she ate the treat, Lexa had the same type of music playing again with her notebook on her lap. Clarke sat down waiting to hear Lexa excuse for lying to her, but then her smile turned sad and it pained Clarke's heart. "_Are you ok_?" Clarke moved closer till she was right at the bars thinking maybe she made Lexa sad for not coming over to her right away but Lexa barely noticed how she sat in front of her. The human's eyes looked distant and pained,

"My mama got into a car accident, she's ok just some minor injuries like a broken ankle and a hit to the head. She was better yesterday morning even got to go home," Lexa paused, her eyes looked more distant, she had her hands balled up in front of her legs Clarke could see her nails digging into her skin. Clarke whined laying down she stuck her muzzle through the bars and licked her hands.

"_Don't do that, you'll hurt yourself_," Clarke kissed her hands again until Lexa unbaled her fists and instead stroked Clarke's muzzle,

"I think what hit me worst was that she had to go to a hospital and for me a hospitals is the most depressing place to ever be in," Lexa continued stroking Clarke's muzzle, her hand moving up and down the bridge of her nose as Lexa continued to talk freely, "just that fucking word puts me on edge. When I was really young, I was in a car accident too but that one was much worse," Lexa's nails scratched the side of Clarke's nose, but she made no protest letting Lexa say what she wanted to,

XXXXX **Emotional pain coming up!** XXXXX

"I don't remember the accident itself; I just know what happened from these reports on the accident. It said that some truck that was on the opposite side of the road lost control of their vehicle and it crashed in to the car that me and my family were in. The truck ended up shoving the car we were in over a bridge and the impact killed my birth parents right away. Because I was smaller the impact didn't kill me, but I did end up in the hospital needing lifesaving surgery. But what gets to me most was waking up in a hospital and being told that I lost my mom and dad it was horrible. I remember what they looked like but I don't remember them personally, don't know what they liked to do on a day off or what foods they liked, just what they looked like…" Lexa whispered her voice was horse, Clarke could hear her sniffling as she was holding back her tears. Clarke whined gentle trying to help, she kissed Lexa's fingers it was only comfort she could give being limited with the cage in her way.

Clarke knew that pain, that feeling like someone was jabbing your heart with their claws and kicking your stomach like you were a toy. Those nights when it was still fresh and she wake up momentarily forgetting where she was thinking her mom and dad where only out hunting only to be crushed down again when she remembered where she was. How she spent week after week crying and howling that she wakes up from the nightmare that she was living in and hoping with all her heart that her parents were on their way to save her. Clarke lost both her parents just like Lexa but unlike her she remembered her mom and dad. Clarke knew how much they loved her, how they would play with her, how they taught her how to be a proud wolf, and regretfully she remembered how they died. She also remembered how her mom and dad told her to stay away from humans that they were evil. For the most part they were right, but not about the one in front of her. No Lexa was a sweet person a very kind human who hasn't hurt her once.

XXXXX END of **Emotional pain coming up!** XXXXX

"Oh god, I'm sorry Wanheda," Lexa pulled her hands back whipping at her eyes, "you didn't need to feel all that negative emotion that was selfish of me," Lexa laughed but it wasn't light and filled with joy it was bitter and hard. Clarke sat up then sticking her muzzle through the bars, she pawed at the ground trying to convey for Lexa to come closer. "What is it girl?" Lexa got to her knees and leaned into the bars, once Lexa was close enough Clarke kissed her cheek, then pressed her nose against her forehead,

"_I know your pain very well...you know, you keep making this harder and harder for me to not tell you what I can do. I don't want to overwhelm you right now, once you feel better, I'll show you a little bit of the real me_," Clarke nuzzled her, Lexa chuckled she reached through the bars and scratched under Clarke's muzzle making her purr gentle for the female,

"You're such a unique wolf, is it weird to think I still feel like you can understand me?" Lexa whispered, Lexa sat back the smile wasn't happy, not yet at least. An idea struck Clarke, she wagged her tail freely not feeling ashamed, she was sure this would really make Lexa smile.

Clarke looked to the music box it wasn't the song she learned to dance to but she had a feeling maybe Lexa would like the dancing it always made Nia smile; even when she was in a bad mood. Maybe it would make Lexa's sadness go away. Clarke moved back tell was in the middle of the cage, Lexa looked at her curiously,

"What you doing pretty girl?" Lexa titled her head, "come here Wanheda," she beckoned for Clarke to move forward. Clarke shook her head, instead she looked to the music box not even noticing she had made a mistake. Clarke waited for the next song to start, she was to focused on the song to notice Lexa was gawking at her.

The song began, Clarke did the first dance she could remember and for once it wasn't so bad. As long as she kept Nia out of her mind, she knew Lexa wouldn't hurt her if she messed up. Clarke hopped back and forth on her front and back paws three times before turning in a circle twice then hopped again. Clarke could feel Lexa watching her, though she couldn't look at her or she would mess up. The music was kind of slow but it seemed to still work, Clarke held up her nose to the ceiling as she crossed her paws walking forward slowly. She then spun around twice one way then the other way, then stood up on her back paws and turned in a circle. Clarke landed on all fours paws again then hopped back and forth again then spun three times. She stopped abruptly with as much grace as she could muster, she pushed her front paws forward put her head to the side in a bow holding her tail high with a slight curve on the tip of her tail.

Clarke was breathing a little hard as she stood back up, panting heavily. Lexa was staring at her completely shocked, "_well at least she not sad anymore_," Clarke's breathing slowed down, she walked to over to her water bowl taking some much need gulps. Lexa still wasn't reacting, Clarke huffed she sat back and smacked her water bowl hard making some splash on Lexa.

"Holy shit, I've never seen anything like that. That was...my God what the hell did that owner of yours had to do for you to do all that?" Lexa looked over at Clarke, Clarke sighed moving back to the bars she tossed herself on the ground, that wasn't the reaction that she had been hoping for. Most humans would applaud her and call her those stupid degrading pet names and praising,

"_You don't want to know_," Clarke sighed, looking over to Lexa her paws felt kind of soar she hadn't done a trick like that in a while. Lexa was looking at her oddly like she was calculating something, "_what? Why are you looking at me like that?_" Clarke yawned, she felt Lexa's hand on her front paw she rubbed at the pad of her paw, "_ooh that feels nice_," Clarke stretched out enjoying as Lexa massaged her paw, she was feeling a little sleepy thinking it be nice to take a nap about now,

"Did your old owner hurt you to make you do those tricks?"

"_Yes_"

"Where they male or female?"

"_I had both actually, the female was worst,_" Clarke closed her eyes as Lexa moved to her other paw and massaged it as well,

"Is that awful person still around?"

"_Yes, unfortunately_,"

"Do you like the cookies I make you?"

"_Yes, never had anything like them_," Clarke wagged her tail licking her teeth remembering the taste,

"Do you hate me?"

"_What? No not at all_," Clarke purred for her as Lexa reached over scratching behind her ear. Clarke leaned into her touch loving this new feeling, she opened her eyes peaking at the human. Lexa had a real smile on her face this time even a spark in her eyes, Clarke wagged her tail excitedly. She closed her eyes thinking she'd be able to take a nice nap now,

"Did you know you been answering me by nodding and shaking your head for each of my questions?" Lexa's voice teased, Clarke snapped open both of her eyes as she looked up at a smug smiling Lexa, "I knew I didn't imagine that day you nodded, I just knew you had to be special,"

"_Shit_,"

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

That's all for now my pups! As you know come back in two weeks maybe a little longer only because I'm at the end of my school time and finals are my first priority! I hope you well all understand and can be patient for me! :D

Love ya lots and pretty please won't you be sweet enough to leave me a treat?

-YuriWolf


	5. Chapter 5

Hello again my pups! How exciting it is the new chapter! So, yay for that and another exciting news I am done with exams! Passed them all with such good grades which makes me a happy little wolf lol.

I mention this because I will be able to have a timelier 2-week update and chapters that end in a cliffhanger, I am sweet enough to update in a week XD (In the exception of the last chapter of course (-_-') that chapter update landed in the middle of studying for exams)

**Deveney! ****Thank you again you sweet darlin for helping this wolf with her grammar and spelling!**

Anyways! I hope you enjoy your new treat!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Chapter 5

Lexa POV

Lexa couldn't stop smiling at the golden wolf that was staring at her with wide eyes, the wolf looked like she was in shock. Her fluffy ears laid back against her skull like she was slipping into a fight or flight mood, her blue eyes darting from side to side in a moment of panic. Lexa continued to scratch behind Wanheda's ears to ease her troubles but then the wolf growled and snapped her teeth. Lexa yanked her hand back before she could attempt to bite her. Wanheda shot away from the bars and began pacing around her cage, walking back and forth nervously. Her tail swung side to side showing that the wolf was nervous but the fur at the back of her neck wasn't raising, which meant the golden wolf wasn't angry. Lexa frowned she wasn't sure why her golden wolf is so upset. She on the other hand was thrilled to be meeting such a unique creature especially one that understood her own language.

Whenever Lexa's mind was free to wonder it had her reliving the day that she had "imagined" the wolf nodded. Lexa was sure that the creature had acknowledged the fact that she understood what she was saying. But the idea of a fantasy such as that coming to life was too much to process, so Lexa written it off as a blunder. Yet distance memories of reading fiction novels with Anya on vampires and werewolves kept tickling at her brain. Werewolves are one of Lexa's absolutely favorite mythical creature and there could be a chance that Wanheda is one.

It was a possibility; the golden wolf didn't act normal at all. All the facts that Lexa had collected it was obvious that Wanheda was different from the other wolves. The golden wolf didn't behave like a mistreated animal either, the only times she has was when she was defensive when approached by a person but any wolf would do that. Normally a mistreated animal will constantly be on alert watching a person's movement for any signs of threats. Mistreats stay far away as possible or hide inside a shelter that keep people from seeing them. Mistreats are nervous if approached the wrong way and will attack when they feel that they are in danger. And mistreated animals also make themselves small as possible and curl up into themselves to prove they are not a threat to avoid being hurt.

Wanheda hasn't done majority of this things, the wolf was alert and would attack when she felt there was a danger. When Lexa spent that day with her, the wolf was a proud one she knew very well how strong she is; and Wanheda has proven many times how she has as strength. Such as when the wolf constantly made eye contact the huge wolf literally stared you down. But when it was only Lexa with her, the golden wolf became rather soft, willingly approaching her and even laying close to her. Wanheda even allowed Lexa to touch her, that was an enormous trust gain from a wolf whose made it clear that she didn't like human contact. Watching the golden wolf now it made Lexa's chest clinch with guilt, she was distressed and Lexa had caused that.

"Wanheda, it's okay you're safe with me. If you're scared, I won't tell anyone, I swear to you that I won't," Lexa tried to reassure the huge wolf as she continued to pace. Wanheda stopped pacing altogether then looked over at her, the golden wolf moved closer to Lexa. She sat down in front of the cage then looked at her instantly. Lexa could swear she was glaring at her,

"Just to be sure, you do understand me?" Lexa asked hesitant. Wanheda stared a little longer before she nodded. Lexa couldn't help but smile her heart was racing as she imagined all the things; she could ask her.

"I'm guessing you don't want me telling anyone about your special skill, right?" Lexa asked curiously, holding her hand out to the wolf. Wanheda glance down at the hand but didn't move towards it. The golden wolf shook her head keeping her eyes locked with her own.

"What about Anya? She's my closest friend practically an older sister to me. She'd be able to keep a secret," Lexa proposed though Wanheda let out a deep throaty snarl baring her teeth than slowly shook her head. Lexa leaned back from the bars her mind puzzling out why she couldn't share this new discovery with only one person. If Lexa asked, Anya would never tell a soul about a deep secret like this one. Hell, Anya has never told her own parents about the time Lexa had alcohol before she was of legal age.

Xxxxxxxxx A little emotional here xxxxxxxxXx

"Why?" Lexa asked though it wasn't a yes or no question, Wanheda sighed than moved her muzzle down to her shoulder grabbing a mouth full of the fur she pulled it up. Lexa leaned in seeing an old scar carved into the skin there was a thin crooked line and seemed to continue further down. Lexa wanted to ask how she got it but then Wanheda dropped the fur then moved lower down to behind her shoulder she swayed her body to side. Another scar, this one was shaped like an imperfect circle a scorch mark. The area was raised seeming to have been hit in the same spot far too many times that it left a permanent bump in the wolf's skin. Lexa felt her throat tighten, as the wolf lifted a paw, she used her snout to nudge the fur up showing a larger scar. This one covers the whole wrist and it was far worse than the other blemishes. Lexa could literally measure how thick the cuff must have been by the mark it lifts behind. Wanheda kept showing the marks on her body, along her ribs, her chest, her neck, and so much more. Lexa had to hold her hand up to make the wolf stop, she felt her eyes stinging from all the tears she was holding back.

"How could someone ever hurt you like this?" Lexa whispered softly as she meets Wanheda's eyes, the wolf whimpered as her shoulder slumped. She looked away from Lexa down at her paws. Wanheda shook her head slowly, another whimper leaving her throat when she looked back up. Lexa wasn't able to hold back the tears in her own eyes when she saw the two strikes of water sliding down the golden wolf's cheeks. Wanheda's whole body language screamed about the load of torment she suffered through: her ears dropped down, shoulders sunk, the body completely tense. Lexa whipped at her cheeks as the wolf slowly gained the confidence to look up again.

"Did the person who used to own you, knew that you could understand people?" Lexa asked. Wanheda sat up a little stiffer but did nod. "Did they use that against you? Like leverage?" The wolf paused as she thought tilting her head and shook no. Maybe Lexa hadn't worded that correctly but Wanheda tension softened a bit. Lexa bit her bottom lip trying to think of what to ask, there were a vast amount of questions she wanted to ask but she was limited to yes or no questions. It wouldn't be impossible to ask the wolf some questions just be difficult.

Xxxxxxxxxxxx end of the little emotional xxxxxxxxX

"May I come inside there with you?" Lexa hesitated wondering if that was even a good idea as the words lift her mouth. Wanheda looked at the gate's door she seemed to be considering it though the golden wolf nodded.

"Thank you," Lexa got off the ground and moved to the gate's door a part of her mind was telling her she was insane and should not enter. Yet, Wanheda gazed at her seeming like she wanted her to come into her space. The wolf moved back giving Lexa the chance to unlock the gate and she opened it slowly her instincts were shouting at her to stop. Lexa's body was more aware of the danger she was putting herself through, her legs tensing up ready to sprint and her heart was pumping blood through her veins a mile a minute.

Lexa's body was being smarter than her head right now, it knew better then to be stepping inside the same space of a wolf the size of a small horse. Lexa took a deep breath hoping to calm her racing heart then stepped inside and closed the gate behind her. Lexa leaned against the bars as she stood in the same area as the wolf that has been known to kill people, that has sent people to the emergency room. Lexa couldn't lie, she was afraid, she knew Wanheda must have felt it because the golden wolf lowered her head and moved towards her slowly.

"You seem a lot bigger in here then out there, I mean height! not weight," Lexa added quickly not wanting to offend. She chuckled nervously as the wolf sniffed the air. Wanheda stayed at a short distance from where Lexa stood, maybe she didn't close the distance for fear it could scare her. "I know this may sound mean? But you won't hurt me, right?" Lexa asked as she slides down the bars until she was on her knees. Wanheda kept focused on her then shook her head,

"The first time you nodded at me, did you mean to?" Lexa questioned as she brought her hand up to offer to Wanheda. The golden wolf looked at her hand than ever so slowly crept forward than pressed her muzzle into the offered hand. Wanheda nodded, Lexa cupped under her chin stroking the side of her muzzle with her thumb. The golden wolf must have loved the feeling because she pressed herself closer into her hand. Lexa could hear that gentle purring sound and even feel the small vibrations. Lexa lost her train of focus as the wolf purred against her palm; her nose twitched a little as she sniffed again.

"I know this is going to sound so fucking weird but umm are you a werewolf? Not that you have to answer right now obviously, I don't want to push you at all to answer something that you don't want to," Lexa added. Wanheda's purring slowed down a bit as she meets her eyes. The wolf tilted her head narrowing her eyes then shook her head. Lexa felt a pang of disappointment settle in her stomach, well so much for that dream. At least Wanheda was in fact very intelligent but if she wasn't a werewolf, what was she?

"Then what are you?" Lexa whispered. Wanheda didn't offer any kind of answer though she did move closer. Lexa wasn't able to stop her body from tensing up as the wolf nudge against her back making her move forward. Once Lexa gave enough space between the bars behind her and she basically sat in the middle of the cage Wanheda curled around Lexa then laid down. She could feel how silky the wolf's fur was and it was softer than her own kitten's coat. Wanheda adjusted her paws to the side and carefully laid her head on Lexa's lap which caused her to lean back against Wanheda's belly. Lexa carefully reached out resting her hand along Wanheda's neck she brushed through the fur with her fingers snagging some matts in her fur.

"Are there more special things you can do? Not like tricks but as in your breed?" Lexa hopped that wasn't offensive. Wanheda picked up her head looking at Lexa again it seemed she was thinking it over. She nodded. Lexa grinned, "would you show me?" The wolf looked away this time acting a bit timed, she shook her head. Well that didn't last long, Lexa thought sadden though she scolded herself for being so brash. Wanheda is barely trusting her to just keep this a secret, it was far too soon to be asking the wolf to expose more of her talents.

"Maybe one day you could show me?" Lexa tried again giving Wanheda a soft smile she figured asking wouldn't hurt and the idea wouldn't be laid to rest, just placed aside for now yet still keeping the possibility open. Wanheda let out a small bark she pulled her lips back showing some of her teeth. Lexa tensed up but the wolf's tail wagged gently and she nodded. Lexa laughed softly, looking at the wolf showing her teeth it was almost like a smile. She continued to run her fingers through Wanheda's fur she had quite a few tangles and matts.

"Mind if I grab some tools to brush your fur? It's a little messy, I'm guessing they haven't groomed you in a while," Lexa proposed. Wanheda nodded with more excitement. Lexa chuckled getting up carefully Wanheda picked up her head and tucked her paws under her chest to give Lexa more room to step around her. Lexa opened the gate glancing at Wanheda but she had stayed in place. Lexa worried she may try pushing her way out but that wasn't the case at all. The wolf only laid there watching as she stepped out then closed the gate with no issues. Lexa hurried off towards the shed she was so glad the shed wasn't too far away; Lexa could barely contain her excitement. She kept wondering what else she could ask Wanheda without pushing past the boundaries, the wolf has made it clear that certain topics were off subject, at least for now. When Lexa neared the shed, she noticed the door was already open, so someone must be inside. Lexa peaked inside seeing Anya was counting off the materials and writing something on her clipboard.

"Always so orderly huh?" Lexa asked making Anya jump. Anya turned around a hand to her chest,

"Way to sneak up on me too, geez Lexa you're worse than Jelly," Anya playful glared, the woman's eyes widen a bit as she glanced Lexa up and down. "Your uniform is a mess; it's covered in fur. What do you do, roll in the lion's bed?" Anya laughed at her own joke before she went back to checking things off on her clipboard. Lexa went ahead and grabbed a bucket to fill up with the things she would need to groom Wanheda.

"Wanheda wrapped around me earlier, the state of her fur is awful by the way. I thought you groomed all the wolves?" Lexa noticed how Anya froze up, the pen that be scribbling across her clipboard halting as Anya looked at her shocked. Lexa knew her old friend wanted to definitely lecture her but Anya had said she'd stay out of her work. Anya took a deep breath before saying anything,

"You went inside her cage and she didn't do anything?" Anya questioned in the least judgmental tone she could muster. She at least continued to write but Lexa could see how hard she was pressing against the paper that the board could split. Lexa calmly walked past her leaning the bucket filled with grooming things on her hip,

"Yup, she's been very good all day today. Decided I wanted to push her boundaries a little, so I stepped inside her cage and she was just fine. Want to see? She needs practice with other people now, I figure since she's a real fast learner that I push the training," Lexa head on out knowing Anya would follow after her. She was just one of those people that didn't believe anything that she couldn't see with her own eyes. Not that Lexa was able to hold it against Anya, she was a realist after all but Lexa was thankful her old friend is open-minded.

"You worked with that wolf for three days and on one of those days Wanheda has threatened you and proven how much strength she has. How is she already doing better to the point that you're able to go in her cage unharmed?" Anya questioned clearly skeptical, though she wasn't completely doubting Lexa as she walked besides her while they made their way back to Wanheda.

"I guess I'm just that good, or maybe she's a lot smarter than you give her credit for," Lexa shot back as they neared the cage, Wanheda was still laying down though at the sound of footsteps she picked up her head and looked in their direction. Wanheda stiffened a little as she watched them approach,

"Maybe, still doesn't mean she's not dangerous you know," Anya shot back. She was on edge which didn't help Wanheda, as the wolf slowly got to her paws. Lexa could see the tension building between the pair like a thick blanket of iron, each one prepared to defend themselves. Anya's hand drifting to her belt where her communicator rested while Wanheda was standing tall the fur at the back of her neck raising as the pair got closer. Thankfully the golden wolf was more focused on Anya rather than herself, which meant the wolf was just not happy to see Anya. Not that Lexa would want Wanheda to harm her closest friend she just didn't want the wolf to no longer trust her. At least Lexa hopes she has earned the wolf's trust.

"Relax Anya, I'll show you she's doing better but you're not helping, you need to stop being so tense," Lexa lectured as they stood outside of Wanheda's cage. Once Anya let her hands rest at her sides Lexa turned to open the gate. Lexa ignored how Anya gasped as she continued to step inside the same space as Wanheda then closed the gate securely.

"Can you blame me?" Anya muttered; Lexa put the bucket down beside her foot then looked at Anya waiting for her to sit down first before she did anything. Reluctantly Anya sighed and slowly sat down on the floor but stayed further back from the bars. Wanheda was solely trained on Anya watching her carefully before she sat down herself though she kept an eye on Anya. "If I would have known better, I'd swear she's glaring at me, she doesn't like me you know." There was a sharpness to Anya's tone as she stared back at the golden wolf. Lexa was glad to at least see the wolf's fur lowering down even when her best friend wasn't relaxing that much. Anya was still worried that Lexa was going to get hurt, which Lexa couldn't hold it against her, after all, she has seen Wanheda cause immense damage.

"Maybe you shouldn't look like you're ready to hurt her, your whole-body langue gives the impression that you are going to spring into action. You know that if you are hostile, she will feel it just like any animal would," Lexa sat down on the floor then began to take out the tools from the bucket to properly groom the wolf. Wanheda broke off eye contact with Anya then glanced at Lexa. She was hesitant at first but slowly the golden wolf came over to Lexa and laid down. Lexa looked over seeing Anya completely stunned, Lexa smiled feeling trophy as she grabbed the first brush and began to run it through Wanheda's fur.

"This is incredible Lexa; I never would have thought this could be possible. She must really trust you," Anya whispered as Lexa ran the first brush over Wanheda's head, carefully combing out tangles and pulling out small matted fur. Wanheda relaxed more as Lexa brushed down her cheeks but still kept a watchful eye on Anya who unconsciously had moved closer.

"I hope she does, because I'm sure I can trust her. I want to keep building this trust exercise, I want her to know I'll always look after her," Lexa whispered back to Anya as she continued to brush Wanheda's face. She noticed Wanheda's tail twitch like she wanted to wag her tail but changed her mind. Lexa didn't put much thought into it and continued what she was doing. Once the brush ran through smoothly Lexa moved down to her neck. Lexa had to lean over Wanheda as she brushed down her spine and against her stomach, she could feel the wolf purring it was kind of ticklish as the soft rumbles vibrated against her skin. Lexa glances at Anya wondering if she could hear it. Though Anya didn't say anything merely watching as Lexa tamed Wanheda's wild fur.

"Do you hear that? The purring?" Lexa decided to ask instead as she gently tugged out a mat of fur. Wanheda continued to purr and slowly was leaning over on her side. Lexa moved back then guided Wanheda to lay down, the sweet wolf willingly laid down letting out a deep sigh. Lexa got to her knees in order to reach over to the wolf's shoulder, Lexa was almost laying on the wolf though it didn't seem like she was uncomfortable. Wanheda made no sounds of discomfort in fact she seemed to purr louder,

"I do hear something but are you sure it's not her stomach you're hearing?" Anya laughed softly she tilted her head watching as the golden wolf's eyes flutter close. Lexa glanced at her as Anya moved closer to the bars limit.

"Her stomach is not growling at all, it's coming from her throat," as though to prove a point Lexa moved over placing her hand lightly against Wanheda's neck. Lexa could feel the vibration against her whole hand it tingled.

"But wolves don't have the physical ability to purr, they don't have a cat's larynx," Anya hummed as she thought it over yet she moved her hair behind her ears and leaned in more. Lexa stayed quiet as she counted to brush down Wanheda. Maybe only because of her proximity to the golden wolf she felt like it was so obvious. "Well I'll be damn...that is purring. That is the weirdest yet cutest thing I've ever heard come out of Wanheda's throat," Anya whispered leaning back her face filled with curiosity.

"Right? It really paints a picture that she can actually be a gentle giant," Lexa praised the golden wolf scratching on the side of her neck, the wolf's back paw twitched a bit. Wanheda was behaving so well allowing Lexa to thoroughly groom out her coat. Not even caring when Lexa needed to yank a little hard to pull out matted furs. Lexa has already collected a small pile of golden fur off to the side that has been long overdue to be removed.

"I think she fell asleep," Anya muttered she leaned down to peak at Wanheda's face. Though the wolf huffed as she picked up her head a little and looked back at Lexa who was by her back legs. Lexa smiled at the wolf as she laid her head back down, she was no longer tense but she did keep Anya in her line of sight. "Or maybe not, god if I didn't see this myself, I wouldn't have believed that you were able to work with her."

"I know, thanks for taking some time to see her improvements," Lexa moved the loose pile of fur away from Wanheda's paws before she could knock it over.

"I'm very happy to see the improvements, do you think it might be too soon to move back with the other wolves? Cody is being a little pain in the ass trying to mate with Molly and she is not interested. Poor baby has been fighting with him every time he tries to catch her attention," Anya stated. Looking at her clipboard, something about what Anya said seemed to peak Wanheda's interest her ears flickered forward. Lexa worried that she might have hurt her stomach with the brush but the golden wolf hadn't flinched away. Wanheda was only staring at Anya as though she was waiting for her to say something else. Lexa wondered what was it that Anya said that could have caused the wolf to be alert,

"Yeah should be fine, Wanheda trusts me more now so it won't be an issue to work with her out there," Lexa ran the brush over her back paws then moved up to brush her bum. Lexa only managed to brush her bottom once before Wanheda suddenly shoved Lexa with her back paw knocking her onto her own ass as the wolf literally flung her. Lexa was taken completely off guard as she sat in the dirt staring at Wanheda surprised. The golden wolf still laid on her belly but had brought her tail up covering her bottom, her tail had puffed up resembling a cotton ball. The golden wolf glared at Lexa even letting out a small warning growl.

"I don't think she appreciated that Lexa," Anya laughed, Wanheda huffed almost like she was agreeing. Lexa held up her hands defensively to show she meant no harm as she got back on her knees.

"Ok alright, my bad, that was a rude on my part. I shouldn't be touching your butt," Lexa dusted herself she was still surprised that Wanheda actually shoved her so easily. Wanheda didn't offer a nod or anything to communicate she simply rested her head on her paws. The golden wolf lowered her tail to the side so Lexa reached over slowly and grabbed her tail. When the wolf made no protest, Lexa chose to brush it.

"Oh god, as amusing as it is to see this, I need to get back to work." Anya got off the ground cleaning herself off, Lexa was almost done grooming out all of the wolf's coat. Though her bottom needed to be brushed too Lexa could see how messy it was. But Lexa wasn't about to force Wanheda to let her brush the area if she was not comfortable with the touch, it was kind of personal. When Anya was about to head on out Wanheda got to her paws and Lexa had to move away before she could knock her over. The golden wolf barked at Anya which caused her friend to look at her startled. Lexa put a hand out on her side to calm her thinking that maybe Anya suddenly moving upset her though before she could say anything Wanheda turned around and ran outside. "What just happened?" Anya looked to her; Lexa shrugged not even sure herself.

"I'm thinking you should stay just for a second until she gets back," Lexa offered. Anya gave her one of those "you're nuts" but she did stay put.

"It's pretty amazing that you're even in there you know. Wanheda has never allowed anyone anywhere near her, she really hates people. Though I can't blame her," Anya peeked outside, Lexa wasn't close enough to look out there to know what Wanheda was up to. Lexa guessed that Anya couldn't see her either as she looked back to her.

"Yeah... I wish I knew her history," Lexa nipped her lip for a second. She wanted to ask Anya for her opinion on Wanheda's special abilities but she promised the wolf she wouldn't tell anyone. Lexa pondered how to word her question so that it wasn't obvious she was lying or trying to hide something. "Could you image if one had the ability to talk to animals? That you could ask Wanheda what was it like growing up? Or how they ended being owned by some rich jack ass," Lexa mused, Anya chuckled nodding her head,

"That would be amazing, though if I was Wanheda not sure I'd want to touch on my past with someone that keeps me in a cage," Anya paused a moment before looking away from Lexa then to outside. "You know what I find scarier? How wolves are not easy to tame whatsoever, they are strong and proud creatures; they will fight until their very last breath just to survive. Judging by the number of scars on Wanheda's body, that person had to either break her spirit through inhumane torture or they got her when she was very young. Those ass whips more than likely stole her from her own family and she's never known life outside a set of bars," Anya spoke softly not ashamed to show the pain she felt for Wanheda. Lexa knew she wasn't purposely trying to hurt her feelings but it really struck home for Lexa.

Anya wasn't wrong, she wasn't someone who skipped around the truth she tells you things straight forward. Lexa realized she hadn't considered the actual traumas Wanheda has encountered. She only focused on the physical damage that caused the golden wolf to be so hostile. Lexa didn't put much thought into the mental damage, at the time she only thought of Wanheda as a wolf. Animals didn't reflect on their past; they didn't drown themselves in their sorrows. They used the pain they went through and learned from those traumas to protect themselves and moved on. But Wanheda wasn't just any wolf, she was a creature that understood the human language and was able to know what was happening around her. And that wolf was owned by a soulless monster who actually knew why she was being tortured.

"That's true, thank God that she's here now getting the proper care she needs," Lexa turned away from Anya as she dug her nails into the ground. Lexa's throat burned like acid from keeping herself from crying, she couldn't believe how selfish she was being. Up until now Lexa was only thinking of all the things, she could ask Wanheda. Thinking of everything that she would learn and she hadn't thought about the state of Wanheda's mind. Lexa vowed to herself she wasn't going to push Wanheda into anything she didn't want to talk about. As exciting it was to learn that the wolf was different, she also had her own thoughts and opinions.

Lexa noticed movement coming from the door way she saw Wanheda was coming back inside with some lump of dirt in her muzzle, her front paws were covered in mud. Wanheda was happily walking up to Lexa but then when the wolf meets Lexa's eyes, she let out a whine. She dropped the lump of dirt in her mouth and was in Lexa's face in a blink of an eye. Wanheda whimpered again she nudge at Lexa's cheeks giving her a soft lick. Lexa reached up feeling her cheeks a few tears had escaped she cursed herself for getting emotional.

"I'm okay beautiful, shh it's alright I just got a little sentimental," Lexa reassured the golden wolf who let a small whine as she licked her cheek again. Wanheda suddenly moved closer then did the sweetest thing, she leaned her head against Lexa's shoulder and pulled her forward. Lexa was being hugged by the golden wolf, she slowly wrapped her arms around the wolf's neck and hugged her back. Being pressed into the mountain of fluff Lexa could smell Wanheda's natural scent, it was nothing like a dog's, instead the golden wolf's scent was sweet like a freshly backed peach pie. The smell was making Lexa's heart race, she wasn't sure why her body reacted this way. Wanheda was simply giving her comfort yet Lexa was feeling something stirring inside her chest and the emotion was no stranger.

"Everything okay?" Anya's voice was edge definitely getting worried, Lexa held on the wolf for a moment longer before she gently pulled back and Wanheda let her, she made sure to lock away the emotional that suddenly rose up. Lexa looked back at her friend to give a smile that she hoped was convincing.

"Oh yeah no problem, I think she just felt my sadness for a second there. I shouldn't be thinking about umm the past," Lexa tried to dismiss though Anya was looking suspicious. Wanheda let out a small muffled bark. Lexa looked to her seeing she had picked up the lump of dirt she brought in earlier. "What do you have there girl?" Lexa held out her hand to Wanheda. The wolf looked at her hand but only touched her palm with her nose before she moved away and headed towards Anya. "Did she just choose you over me?" Lexa felt a little jealous which was ridiculous it wasn't as though Wanheda belonged to her. Anya crouched down to Wanheda's level a smug smile on her lip. Thankfully it seemed like she was going to drop whatever just happened, for now at least.

"Looks that way, so what do you have there beautiful?" Anya looked at her mouth squinting her eyes to get a better look. Wanheda held up her muzzle to Anya then waited for a bit, but when she didn't reach through the bars, she pushed her muzzle through the cage then dropped whatever she had in mouth. "Is that my phone?" Lexa moved over to look around Wanheda and sure enough she saw a yellow Otter box covered in mud, Anya grabbed it off the floor and began to dust off the dirt,

"Aw that was sweet of her, she brought it back to you," Lexa smiled as Wanheda walked back towards her and laid in the same spot as before. The golden wolf leaned in sniffing her cheeks, she rubbed her muzzle against her temple before laying her head in Lexa's lap. Lexa chuckled as she cupped the wolf's face scratching behind both ears, the wolf let out a deep purr pressing into Lexa's stomach. Anya was still cleaning her phone case; she had a mocking smile on her lips.

"Oh yeah, really sweet, I would have thought she ate it, not bury it. Wonder if it still works," Anya finally cleaned off most of it she held onto the button on its side to turn it on. Wanheda nudged Lexa with her muzzle softly, she looked at her and then the wolf looked to the brush. Lexa chuckled and nodded while Wanheda placed a paw on her lap so Lexa could brush it.

"Probably needs to charge, it may have serviced. At least you're smart enough to get an otter box case," Lexa pointed at out as she ran the brush down Wanheda's forearm,

"Yeah, I'll have to find out when we get home because it is dead. Well I best be off now, thanks for the gift Wanheda," Anya scuffed she pocketed the phone giving Lexa a small wave as was she heading out of the dome. Lexa gave her attention back to Wanheda who was looking at her rather intensely.

"That was nice of you, what made you want to give her phone back?" Lexa asked as she placed the brush aside beginning to pick up the locks of fur that came loose from the wolf. Wanheda sat up stretching her spine pointing her nose in the air as she did it. Lexa noticed her coat had more of a shine than before, it looked brighter healthier. Once Wanheda finished her stretch she walked over to the gate's door then looked back at her and to the door again, "What you want go out there?" She nodded; Lexa puzzled not sure what she would do if she let her loose.

"Will you run away?" Lexa felt sad at the idea. She didn't want Wanheda to run off and disappear, Lexa really wanted to get to know her. But Lexa couldn't be selfish if that is what the wolf wanted to do Lexa wouldn't stop her. Wanheda stared at her for a while but shook her head then looked back at the gate's door waiting. Lexa thought this was insane, she could get in trouble if Wanheda was running out there loose or worst they could shoot her for real this time since they knew how dangerous she is. "I'll let you out there but I have to put a leash on you. I don't know what they'll do if they see you out there without some kind of restrain," Lexa told her firmly. Wanheda looked back at her stunted but nodded.

"Alright, I'll go grab the collar and leash. I promise I'll take it off once your back in the enclosure," Lexa got on her feet heading over to the gate's door. She opened it up and stepped through she was about to close it but Wanheda pushed the gate open almost knocking Lexa off her feet. Lexa got a little scared as Wanheda stepped out the cage standing on the outside. Lexa was going to tell her to go back inside but Wanheda headed over to the shed that was at the end of the dome then sat down. Lexa was still kind of bewildered that this creature knew so much she just sat there looking her way, waiting. Lexa closed the gate then headed over to Wanheda,

"You shouldn't have forced your way out, I would have come back for you," Lexa lectured lightly as she grabbed her keys from her pocket and unlocked the door. Lexa looked for the leash and collar and she found one in a plan bright purple color. Lexa headed out where Wanheda was still sitting but she was looking outside this time towards the wolves she roomed with. "Are you wanting to be back out there with your friends?" Lexa asked her as she put the collar around her neck, she could feel the rough skin under her fingers as she set the collar in place. She nodded; Lexa couldn't get over how smart she was she wondered what else she was cable of. Of course, that can wait she wasn't going to rush Wanheda no matter how tempting it was.

"Alright let's go then," Lexa clipped the leash on but oddly though Wanheda didn't move so Lexa pulled her gently and then the wolf moved. Wanheda walked in step with Lexa's feet, it was rather strange, the golden wolf did keep some distance between them so she could walk peacefully. Wanheda looked around her taking everything in as Lexa walked her towards her old enclosure.

Some of the other animals came closer as the pair passed through, they made some noises towards Wanheda but she ignored them. Lexa couldn't see any employees walking around which was very unusual there was usually others out taking care of the other animals. As they got closer to Wanheda's home Lexa could see all the wolves barking at her their tails wagging like crazy. One particular wolf seemed more excited; a grayish black wolf was spinning in a circle excitedly.

"Looks like they missed you, especially Molly," Lexa teased as Wanheda looked at them then back at Lexa she huffed at the comment. Wanheda pulled at her leash as they got closer, she gave a sharp bark making the most of the wolves move back. "Geez, could be nicer they missed you silly," Lexa unlocked the gate and the other wolves moved further back though Molly stayed closer. The young wolf was watching them curiously her tail swinging side to side in concentration.

Once Wanheda stepped inside fully, Lexa leaned inside half way to undue the collar as promised. Lexa figured Wanheda would go to the other wolves and greet them instead she moved forward and rubbed her muzzle against Lexa's stomach. Lexa laughed scratching behind both of her ears it seemed to be her favorite feeling as her tail swayed gently. The golden wolf purrs were quickly becoming Lexa's new favorite sound.

"You know I'm not going anywhere, I'll be right here, on the outside obviously. You can go teach your wolves who's the boss again, seems Cody wanted to take over," Lexa reassured as she stepped back. Wanheda whined a little when she moved away though she nodded her head and turned away.

Lexa grabbed the gate's door to close it but she never got the chance as her pant leg was yanked hard making her fall back and hit her head. Lexa's vision blurred she could see nothing but spots and disorder figures she didn't even notice she was being dragged across the ground. Lexa felt sluggish not sure what just happened, her vision was failing her but she definitely could hear a number of threatening growls. The snarls of wolves were all around Lexa but she couldn't pin point where each wolf stood.

Xxxxxxxx some violence coming up! (I do recommend NOT skipping this part) xxxxxxxx

Lexa blinked a few times and she rubbed at her temples to get her vision back to normal. The sight that she was met with made her desperately wish she didn't know what was going on. Surrounding her were four wolves each one baring their teeth towards her. Each wolf pulled their lips back over their fangs exposing each row of teeth that will tear into her all to easily. They were hunched low ready to pounce just waiting for Lexa to make the wrong move for her to drop her defense so they could attack. Lexa gulped feeling terrified, her heart was pounding so hard against her chest it physically ached and her blood was rushing through her veins like the rushing waters of Nigeria Falls. Lexa's mind was slowly trying to piece together what the hell happened, her closest clue was Molly whose teeth were stained bright red.

Lexa looked down at her leg seeing her jeans were torn and the top of her calf was bleeding. The skin on her calf was mangled with a wicked bite, Lexa could see the blood oozing out at a rapid amount. But Lexa couldn't feel the pain, all that she felt was a slow throb as if her heart somehow drifted down to the injury. Was she in shock? Lexa glanced up when she heard a threatening growl mere inches from her face. Molly was in front of her letting out a horribly deep snarl as she licked at her teeth, her breath hot like fire and reeked with the smell of Lexa's own blood. Lexa froze up it felt like everything was moving so slowly and her instincts were telling her to move but she couldn't, she was stuck. Lexa didn't even cry out even when felt a sharp pain strike through her forehead making the slowly building head ache ten times more ruthless. And then Molly made her first move aiming to bite at Lexa's face,

"_Get down! Now_!" A raspy woman's voice yelled at Lexa and she quickly obeyed throwing herself back lying flat on the ground. Next thing Lexa saw was the golden wolf jumping over her body and a paw lifting to strike Molly across her face. Molly hit the ground intensely letting out a howl from the sudden pain. She was slow to get on back on her paws and Wanheda took that to her advantage. Wanheda snarled out lifting another paw she strikes Molly harder sending her flying to the right.

Lexa thought maybe that was it but now the other wolves felt threatened by Wanheda attacking the youngest wolf. Lexa tried moving backwards she got on her side before Wanheda stepped back over her as Cody lunged forward snapping his jaws onto Wanheda's shoulder blade. Lexa flinched when she heard Cody's fangs cut through into Wanheda's skin, she could see the blood trickling down the light fur staining Wanheda's coat all the way to the front of her leg yet Wanheda didn't cry out, she only whimpered. The golden wolf turned sharply grabbing the side of Cody's neck she bit down hard drawing more blood than Cody had. Cody released her in a snap yelping and squirming in Wanheda's mouth trying to get loose. Wanheda jerked her head throwing the wolf making him land on his injured side, the male wolf whimpered as he got back on his paws drawing back.

"_Are you stupid or something?! Don't move!_" Lexa looked back towards the gate wondering who the hell would insult her in a time like this. Lexa scanned the whole front gate but there was no one standing there.

"I'm imagining this?" Lexa whispered to herself. Wanheda still stood over her protecting her from the last two wolves that hadn't backed down.

"_No, it's real, just shut up for a second, would you?_" Lexa kept looking around the fence thinking maybe she just messed the girl or something. Lexa reasoned that she may have a concussion her eye sight was screwing up.

The back of her head was throbbing painfully, so it was most definitely a possibility that she just missed the women. Lexa heard the wolves were still growling, it seemed like they were determined to attack Lexa. Which she understood why, she was in their space, their home, anything that wasn't a wolf was considered a threat. But Wanheda wasn't letting them anywhere near her, the golden wolf towered over Lexa's body keeping her safe from her own pack members.

One wolf jumped forward aiming for Lexa's foot that stuck out to the side but Wanheda was quicker she blocked the bite with her own leg. The mixed brown wolf sank her teeth into Wanheda's front paw and this time Wanheda cried out. The golden wolf wasted no time, she shot down grabbing the wolf by her nap yanking up she forced the wolf to let go. The mixed brown wolf released Wanheda's paw but the golden wolf didn't let go. Instead Wanheda suddenly shoved back standing on her hinge legs she lifted the smaller wolf in the air then roughly threw the wolf down. The mixed brown wolf cried out whimpering as she crawled away towards the other wolves. The group of wolves were confused they still felt like they had to protect their home but their own alpha just attacked them. They paced back and forth looking like they wanted to attack again but they were suffering from their own injuries.

Wanheda didn't acknowledge their soft barks that were trying to communicate with their alpha. The golden wolf's reply was to bare her fangs at the last wolf who hadn't moved away but the black gray wolf whimpered as she backed away to join the others. Wanheda didn't seem to be done with them though she kept her stance over Lexa. Lexa could see her chest expanding as she took a deep breath Lexa reached up covering her both her ears. Even with her ears covered Wanheda's roar practically vibrated through her whole body, Lexa should have felt terrified but the sound was oddly comforting. Once Wanheda finished the roar Lexa moved her hands away and looked over surprised to see all the wolves had their heads tilted up exposing their throats.

"What are they doing?" Lexa muttered. She was spooked when Wanheda snorted and moved back no longer towering over Lexa.

"_Submitting, fucking out of their minds if they think they can kill what's m- I mean remembering who's the alpha here! Fucking hell Molly, I didn't think she was that serious_," Lexa felt like she was going nuts, she was hearing a woman's voice that was husky yet sweet but she hadn't seen anyone at the gates. Maybe she hit her head harder then she first thought. She reached back touching the back of her head. When she brought her hand, forward scarlet was coating her fingers it even trickled down and off her hand.

"I must have a minor concussion, I'm hallucinating a women's voice that belongs to no one," Lexa whispered to herself as she watched the red liquid continue to drip off her hand. Wanheda let out a gentle whine, Lexa looked up at her life saver seeing the wolf sniff at her calf. "It's alright Wanheda, thank you for saving me. Let me see your paw it looks pretty bad," Lexa pushed up in a sitting position which made her head spin she lost control and fell back but Wanheda somehow shot over blocking her from hitting the dirt again,

"_Don't you dare, it's you that needs more attention. I'll be fine, don't worry about me,_" Lexa's mind process was far too slow to progress everything that was happening around her the thing that stood most out was the pain slow creeping up on her. Lexa felt Wanheda nuzzle the back of head which stung she wasn't sure why until she realized Wanheda was licking her wound.

"Wanheda please don't do that, it's not safe to be li-" Lexa stopped mid-sentence feeling utterly confused when the building pressure on the inside of her skull no longer felt like her brain was going to pop out. Her mind no longer spinning as though she just went through a hurricane and the sun no longer assaulted her eyes.

"_Maybe if it was one of them, but I'm different. Don't you remember asking me if I could do anything else? Well this is some of it, but I don't want to slam you with a bunch of information," _Wanheda stopped licking at the back of Lexa's head. She leaned around pressing her nose against her cheek tell Lexa meet her eyes.

"A-a-are you talking to me?" Lexa stuttered out sitting up with a little trouble though Wanheda moved forward helping Lexa set up straight.

"_Yes, I can't explain it right now. I'm kind of hoping you'll pass out and forget this. No offense. I just think it's way too soon to overwhelm you_," Lexa felt very confused and was slowly feeling the pain in her leg, she wasn't even sure what to do; first freak out that Wanheda was somehow talking to her or scream from the pain shooting up her leg.

"Maybe I'm just hallucinating? Because you said you weren't a werewolf so this can't be possible right?" Lexa laughed nervously she used Wanheda's side to push up on her feet and the golden wolf got up with her. Lexa could hear a bunch of commotion going off behind them. She looked over seeing a large group of people racing towards them.

_"__I don't know what a "werewolf" is, I only know that I'm a wolf. Could you tell Anya to please not to shot me? I don't want to be passed out before knowing you'll be okay,_" Wanheda pushed her head between Lexa's arm and waist basically having Lexa lean on the golden wolf's good shoulder. Lexa shook her head slowly she wasn't sure what to say or do anymore her head wasn't throbbing anymore but her mind was shutting down. At least it seems Wanheda knew what to do as she the golden wolf walked on with Lexa holding on to her for support.

"Lexa move out of the way now!" Anya shouted holding up a tranquilizer gun aiming right for Wanheda, but Lexa pushed herself forward blocking the wolf from Anya's gun. She had almost fallen back again since she was keeping off her injury but Wanheda stepped up behind Lexa keeping her from falling backwards,

"No! Don't shot her, she helped me! Wanheda protected me Anya, if it wasn't for her, I'd be dead!" Lexa shouted hoping to high heavens that Anya did hear what she said. Lexa was feeling woozy from the blood loss she was worried she may not be awake for much longer. Lexa decided to merely go along with whatever was happening right now, she'd think about all of this later once she was sure Molly hadn't broken her brain or something. That felt like the most logical thing to do presently because her normal everyday life was getting twisted around and honestly Lexa wanted to keep her sanity.

"Lexa have you lost it?! Your bleeding! That's a wolf's bite?! Who else fucking bites here!" Anya growled out, throwing her hands up in the air to be dramatic which must have annoyed Wanheda because she bared her teeth. Lexa gripped onto a lock of fur on her neck as moved herself to lean over Wanheda's good shoulder,

"_Tell her Molly did it, she got jealous when she smelled you on me. She attacked only because she thought I'd chosen you for a ma- I mean just the first part,_" Wanheda helped Lexa walk towards the crowd while Lexa held on the golden wolf as if she was a cane. At this point Lexa was moving on autopilot focusing mostly on her injured leg and not the fact Wanheda was talking.

"It wasn't Wanheda, Molly did it. She umm didn't like that I smelled like Wanheda," Lexa explained as they neared the open gate, people backed away as Wanheda was walking towards them to go along with Lexa. But Wanheda was only looking at Lexa making sure she wasn't going to fall,

"Molly? The sweet little thing that likes to lick your fingers? Wait no that's not what's important, Luna! Call the ambulance!" Anya moved forward a little hesitant, she was looking at Wanheda clearly not to confident that the wolf wouldn't do anything. Lexa really couldn't offer any comfort for her friend; she was far too busy keeping focused to not fall over. Lexa wasn't sure she could stand anywhere, she was feeling a lot more light headed.

"_I'm going to lower myself; you can lean on me till the ambulance gets here,_" Wanheda slowly laid down and brought Lexa down with her, Lexa leaned against Wanheda's stomach. She felt the wet sticky blood that had leaked down her neck. Lexa wanted to help her but she wasn't even sure how to help. The only thing she was able to offer was to stroke the wolf's coat. Wanheda carefully tucked her muzzle under Lexa's arm and she continued to pet Wanheda down her snout, while Anya approached very carefully. Anya had put the gun back on her belt as she studies Lexa's and Wanheda's condition.

"I can't believe she's not being aggressive. She's not even growling, you're like a freaking marcel work," Anya muttered as she got on her knees besides Lexa's injury. She reached out lifting her leg as she checked how bad the wound was. Luna appeared out of nowhere with a water bottle and a large medical kit in hand she hands the things off to Anya. Lexa was slightly out of lope watching as Anya poured water over her wound, it stung so she hissed slightly. "Doesn't look too bad, way better than what this one did to Titan or whatever his name is," Anya gestured to Luna to help hold up Lexa's leg so that Anya could carefully wrap the gaze tightly around Lexa's wound.

Lexa hissed out as the pain was growing stronger and it was slowly becoming a fact that Lexa realized she been attacked by a wolf, again. Her parents were going to flip out that she been attacked by a dangerous animal, Lexa will have to make sure the paramedics didn't call them. Obviously, this wasn't even the first time she'd been bitten by a wolf either, she been bitten in a far more fetal spot by the very wolf she's leaning on. Lexa found it very unusual how that basic knowledge didn't freak her out as much as Wanheda might be talking to her.

"_Titus, his name is Titus and he's a very bad man, you can't trust him,_" Wanheda nuzzled into Lexa's stomach letting out soft whimpers. Lexa strokes Wanheda's head rubbing up and down the length of her face.

"Why?" Lexa asked without thinking. Anya looked up at her after she bonded the wound and Luna gently laid her leg back down.

"What do you mean why? Why what?" Anya questioned, she looked over at Wanheda seeing the tare on her shoulder the blood was not excessive but it was dripping down her fur. Lexa looked over at the injured paw Wanheda was keeping the wound off the dirt and leaning it against her forearm. Lexa could see that the golden wolf was in pain, she could see it was shacking a little.

"Nothing, can you help her too? When she was keeping me safe from the other wolves, they attacked her too. They bit her shoulder, neck and paw, I'm not sure how much damage they caused but she's definitely in pain," Lexa asked looking between Luna and Anya. Anya looked at Wanheda hesitantly but nodded her head. The golden wolf kept her muzzle tucked beneath Lexa's arm not moving an inch as Anya shifted over,

"Someone go grab a muzzle, I'm not taking any chances that she won't bite me," Anya added and then Luna was the first to hurry off towards the shed,

"Ambulances will be around the corner any second now. We ought to get Wanheda back inside her enclosure. I doubt the paramedics will get close if they see this huge wolf out and about," Luna shouted as she ran off. Lexa nodded her head though still continued to leaning on the golden wolf,

"_I'm so sorry, I'm really sorry I didn't act faster. I froze up, that was so stupid of me, I was a bad girl_," Wanheda whined as she untucked her muzzle from under Lexa's arm making Anya jump who automatically reached for the gun, though Lexa kicked her friend with her good leg making her look back to Lexa. She shook her head sharply giving a warning glare not to be doing anything stupid. Anya moved her hand away from the gun trying her best not to tense up as Wanheda nuzzled Lexa's cheek.

"It's ok pretty girl, I'm fine," Lexa smiled at the wolf. She reached up stroking the wolf's cheek. Anya looked to the wolf as her best friend seemed to be doing her weird talking thing. Anya moved a little closer towards Wanheda, the wolf looked her way she figured she'd growl instead she leaned down and licked her injured paw,

"No, don't do that, that makes it worse," Anya reached out slowly pushing Wanheda's muzzle to the side, Lexa could see her hand shake afraid that the wolf will bite but Wanheda listened to Anya. The golden wolf lifted her head, while Anya gently picked up her paw, she let out a small whine but didn't try anything else.

"_I guess she's not so bad, she was a bitch to me when I growled at her the first time we meet. Not my fault though, she kept calling me a dog_," Lexa looked at Wanheda realizing that maybe she wasn't imagining this whole thing. The wolf was talking to her, Lexa just couldn't figure out how, she noticed Luna was rushing back with a muzzle in hand.

"Here I got it, Lexa mind putting it on her? She'd probably let you do it," Luna held it out to her. Lexa looked at it with distaste she didn't want to put it on Wanheda after all that she has done to keep her safe.

"_It's okay, this muzzle not bad at all. A lot nicer than what N- the last person used,_" Wanheda reassured Lexa while she was looking at Anya as she examined her paw. Lexa sighed, she gently grabbed Wanheda's chin pulling towards her. Wanheda made no protest lowering her head, Lexa slipped the muzzle over her snout making sure it wasn't tight. Once the muzzle was secured Anya moved closer looking over Wanheda's paw.

"Well the good news it's not broken but it looks like it she could have a fracture; I'll have to get the vet tech to professionally cast it. Wanheda is not going to like having her paw wrapped up, we'll have to move her to the healing house," Anya sighed. She grabbed the same water bottle that she had used on Lexa and poured the warm liquid over the wound. Wanheda whined from the pain, Lexa looked away as Anya pressed around the wound which now made Wanheda growl.

"_Make her stop! It hurts that's all. Gaby didn't break anything she didn't get the chance to do it_," Wanheda growled angrily, making people around them step back, though Anya stayed put, continuing to check the bones around the wound.

"Anya, I don't think it's that bad, maybe you shouldn't be adding pressure on it, Wanheda is getting mad," Lexa heard the sirens of the ambulance coming closer it wouldn't be long till they sent the paramedics inside to get her; Anya must have heard them too and she gently put Wanheda's paw down. Lexa reached over the golden wolf's head and unclipped the muzzle. Once Wanheda's muzzle was free she shook her head then opened and closed her mouth,

"Yeah that wasn't the best move, we need to get Wanheda back inside and I need to get you to the paramedic," Anya got off the ground then leaned down. She pulled Lexa up on her feet making sure to keep her off the bad leg. Lexa looked to Wanheda who stayed laying on the floor, she was looking up at her unmoving.

"_Click your tongue twice,_" Wanheda kept her gaze on Lexa, she wasn't sure why she was listening maybe she did have a concussion after all? Lexa clicked her tongue twice like Wanheda asked. Before Anya could question her Wanheda got to her paws. The people around them moved further back but the wolf ignored them. Wanheda limped towards the gate's door that was still open, she put herself inside walking off towards the group of wolves. Lexa tensed up worried that the wolves would attack her again instead they flocked her licking under her muzzle and nuzzling her with their noses.

"Alrighty when did you teach her that?" Anya asked as she placed an arm around Lexa's waist and grabbing her arm to place over her shoulder. Lexa didn't answer though because she had no answer, she still needed time to process this whole mess. Luckily for her the paramedics were running their way. Anya explained what she could before one of the men picked her up and carried her towards the waiting ambulance.

Xxxxx

Lexa felt like everything had happened in a snap of her fingers, she'd been taken to the hospital emergency facility and the doctors had to stich the bite mark closed. The Doctors chose not to wrap the wound saying it wasn't bad enough to be casted and needed to be able to air out in order to heal. The medical professionals also informed her that she had to return in 7 to 10 days after the surgery to get the stitches removed and so that it may heal properly. Anya had been with her the whole time remembering all the care information for Lexa as she still was dazed from having to be put under for a little while. Lexa was grateful that the paramedics hadn't called her parents she didn't want them to worry about something this minor. Her mom was still recovering from her own injuries and she shouldn't be traveling this far out for Lexa's simple wound.

Minus some swelling and slight pain, Lexa was able to move around just fine but she wasn't allowed to go back to work until the swelling was completely gone. Lexa was stuck in the house for almost two weeks. The only time she been out was to get the stiches removed then it was back to the house again. Sure, it was nice the first few days to rest up and hang around but she couldn't get Wanheda out of her mind. She kept wondering if it all had been in her head; Lexa had been so sure that she had a concussion but when she explained that she had hit the back of her head the doctors claimed they found nothing there but a small bump. Lexa called bullshit on that because she remembered the intense pain, she felt even remembering she found blood. But still the doctors checked it off that Lexa was only in shock and wasn't all there.

With all the madness of being attacked, going to the hospital, and being bed ridden Lexa felt like she was losing her mind. Lexa didn't mind being a couch potato for a little while but something big happened at the Sanctuary with Wanheda. And Lexa wouldn't find any answers out until she went back to the Sanctuary and questioned Wanheda herself. Lexa knows she'll look like a lunatic when she talked to the wolf but damn it all she needs to confirm if it was real or not. The only thing that made her feel sure of herself was that she did remember that Wanheda could understand normal language. The rest was a damn blur of Wanheda possibly talking or Lexa could have imagined the whole scenario in her state of shock.

Every time Anya had come home from the Sanctuary, she filled Lexa in on how Wanheda was doing. So far, the golden wolf was fine, the injuries she'd gotten were healing and by some dumb luck her paw wasn't fractured. Anya told her the vet tech had done a look over saying that the wolf was fine and only had minor injuries. The only issue they had was that she wasn't eating much, Anya said she was starting to see her ribs. Wanheda was apparently eating a little bit just so the other wolves could eat but that was it; the golden wolf wouldn't eat more than that.

Anya was guessing that maybe she missed Lexa, when they had parted it was at a very stressful time. Lexa considered giving Anya one of her old knitted sweater that her grandma kept making for her, she knows her grandma would be pissed if she knew Lexa never kept the sweaters for long. Lexa guessed that if Wanheda had her scent that maybe the wolf would feel better. Anya made no arguments so she took the pink sweater with her the next day and gave it to Wanheda. When Anya came back that evening her best friend told Lexa how Wanheda took the sweater right away and rubbed her muzzle all over it.

Apparently Wanheda now likes to carry it with her everywhere she went even when she walked around her enclosure. Anya said she was eating a little more but still the gold wolf was losing too much weight for a wolf her size. Lexa was looking forward to tomorrow, she had been cleared to go back to work and her wound was healing perfectly. Lexa couldn't wait to see her favorite unique wolf, now she had to confirm whether or not Wanheda was actually talking to her...

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Clarke POV

"_I swear to Gaia, Roxy, I'm going to bite you,"_ Clarke growled deeply as Roxy was trying to play tug of war with her mini Lexa. Clarke held up the pink sweater higher hopefully out of reach from the beta. The annoying wolf was bouncing back and forth trying to grab what belonged to Clarke. The wolf was too stubborn or stupid to get the message that Clarke wasn't interested in sharing her gift from Anya. Maybe it was Clarke's fault for showing the beta some small affections, kissing her forehead and nuzzling her neck but the wolf had been afraid of coming anywhere near her after the day.

The other wolves still respected that she was the alpha and even Molly finally stopped showing her interest in wanting to mate with Clarke and now was willingly following the other omega. Clarke guessed that Molly didn't appreciate how much affection she showed towards Lexa and believed that Clarke had scent marked Lexa because she was choosing the female as her mate. That wasn't the case at all but there was no way for Clarke to explain to Molly that she was only wanting to be close to Lexa, it wasn't her fault that her scent got on Lexa. Though Molly had made up her mind and merely gave up on wanting to have Clarke for herself.

Other than the pack of wolves being afraid of Clarke more than before, nothing had changed with her stance of being their alpha. No wolf tried challenging her for the title so Clarke was more than happy to keep the title but now the pack saw Roxy being the weakest wolf since she had backed down from a fight with the alpha on that awful day. Which did not result well for Roxy. The other wolves now picked on the beta; Roxy had been miserable. The beta was stuck being alone most of the time since Cody would chase her away or the omegas constantly fight with her, so the beta stayed distant from everyone else. So, Clarke took it upon herself to make the beta feel better, which she has and even the other wolves didn't bully her as much either. But now Roxy would tail after Clarke every time she was close by. Clarke was fine with it until she started to become a pain in the ass. Luckily Roxy didn't want to mate with Clarke and only wanted to be friends, still didn't make her any less annoying though.

"_Shoo Roxy, enough already! I've been more than nice to you all day today,_" Clarke snarled harder, she raised her paw threateningly now. Roxy shrank back and took off towards the others. Clarke sighed putting her paw back down, she sniffed at her mini Lexa gift her tail wagging slowly. Clarke was a little sad that the scent wasn't as strong anymore, but it was there. When Anya had come up to the cage with this thing in hand Clarke was overjoyed. It smelled just like Lexa and she missed her very much she hadn't been able to eat well for a while now.

Clarke continued her walk around the cage simply falling back into her old rhythm only this time she had mini Lexa with her. Clarke would see the humans on the bridge occasionally trying to take a picture of her while she held on to the shirt but Clarke turned her back on them. Clarke was embarrassed enough that she liked to keep this thing with her. She didn't need to have those blasted phones capturing her humiliation.

She remembered when Anya had joined Lexa to come see her the day Lexa groomed her coat. Clarke felt defensive right away seeing the human alpha nearing her cage, Anya didn't like her and Clarke knew it. But that damn human was always talking about her being a bad dog. The bad part wasn't what bugged Clarke it was the dog part that was insulting; it was bad enough that she had been trained as a domestic pet. Clarke didn't need a constant reminder, which was why she was on edge when Anya joined Lexa that day. Yet Lexa lectured Anya for being rude telling her to behave herself and Clarke would do the same. Clarke was honestly surprised that Anya actually listened to Lexa even when she was just the alpha human.

Clarke was able to relax and be able to enjoy a thorough grooming, Lexa had cleaned out all the itchy clumps of fur which was rather relieving. Clarke also had the benefit of getting a chance to see what Anya was like when she wasn't prepared to drug her, as it turned out Anya wasn't all that bad. But she had noticed that Lexa wasn't completely relaxed like she usually is when it was only them. Lexa was guarding herself, especially when Clarke had gone after Anya's phone and she came back inside, Lexa had tears running down her cheeks. Clarke didn't know what upset her so much but she worried right away that Lexa gotten hurt somehow. Clarke had tried asking what was wrong, poking at her cheeks and cleaning off Lexa's tears. But Lexa didn't say what was wrong, she lied and said she was alright. Clarke wondered why she wouldn't say. Wasn't Anya her best friend? Why didn't Lexa simply say what was causing her to cry?

"_When will she be back_?" Clarke wondered; she was worried for multiple reasons. She had broken her promise to herself about waiting to mentally link with the human. Lexa was barely getting used to the fact that she understood her yet, Clarke screwed up quite a few times and overwhelmed the poor female.

She hadn't acted in time to Molly's rash behavior, she linked with Lexa, and she healed Lexa's head wound. Gaia she'd been really stupid, not that she regretted protecting Lexa, she'd do it again in a heartbeat. But what hurt most was the look on Lexa's face when she linked with the female. Clarke could only see fear as she stared at her wide eyes as she trembled all over; but she wasn't sure if it was from suddenly being attacked or that Clarke was talking to her. Clarke hoped to the moon and back that the fear that glazed over the female's eyes was from being in danger. She couldn't handle it if Lexa rejected her and thought of Clarke like some unnatural beast. Though most of all she was worried Lexa wouldn't come back, maybe she freaked her out so badly with her abilities that she didn't want to see her. Or maybe Lexa would see Clarke as some pretty new toy and would want to use her, like Nia.

"_No!_" Clarke shook her head roughly, "_no, Lexa isn't Nia, she isn't her. Lexa is different, she is very different...she's special_," Clarke whined she stopped by the water bowl, not really thirsty per say but she found looking at water to be peaceful and could help ease her troubled mind. Clarke moved over to the bowl, placing her mini Lexa down near the gate so no wolf would be stupid enough to grab it. Clarke turned back to the bowl then lowered her muzzle into the water getting the fur under her chin wet.

Clarke simply enjoyed the cool water; it made her miss swimming in the lake from her younger years. Clarke watched as the ripples of water slowly splashed around; her mind was buzzing with the number of possibilities of what Lexa will choose to do. Clarke let a small whine escape her, she hated this feeling of worry, why was she so worried for this human? What the hell did Lexa do to her? Clarke has never cared this much for someone that wasn't a wolf, Lexa somehow broke her. Yet Clarke was so desperate to see the female again even if Lexa would reject her, she'd be happy to at least see her.

Clarke could feel her mind battling back and forth her natural animal instincts telling her to let go and surrender herself to being mindless. While her human thoughts were scolding her for even wanting to step over that thin line of insanity. Clarke's human self was screaming at the tops of her lungs that Lexa wouldn't abandon her, that Lexa cared about what happens to her. Lexa has said it herself that she'd always be there for her and that she trusted her. So, Clarke had to give Lexa the time to process what she was cable of even if she only got a few glimpses of her skills. It didn't matter how much longer it would take for Lexa to come back, she will eventually. Clarke just needs to keep holding on and ignore her desire to shut down her human mind.

Clarke sighed moving back she looked into the water longer before she turned away and moved to grab her mini Lexa but it wasn't where she left it. A human stood outside the bars and in their hands, they held the pink fabric. Clarke snarled right away at the offensive human that dare grab what was hers. Clarke was ready to lung at through the bars and take back what was rightfully hers but her snarls died off as Clarke looked into two orbs of emerald eyes.

"Anya has told me you been carrying this around like some teddy bear," Lexa smiled at her, she was holding onto her mini Lexa turning it around this way and that. Clarke didn't bother containing her excitement she jumped over quickly tail wagging fast as Lexa kneeled down to her eye level. Clarke had to bite her tongue; she wouldn't link with her if she didn't remember. She was hoping for that possibility, to be able to mentally link with the female in a happier way rather than in a dire situation. Lexa pressed her hand against the bars and Clarke happily nuzzled her hand, pressing her nose firmly against Lexa's palm; her natural scent was so much better from the actual source instead of some fabric. "Did you miss me beautiful?"

"_Yes! Gaia, I missed you so much, you've been gone for so long_," Clarke kissed Lexa's palm, giving her a nod to confirm that she did in fact miss her. Lexa chuckled she reached through the bars scratching both sides of Clarke's neck. Clarke purred for Lexa enjoying her affection so much her tail wagged shamelessly,

"It's been two weeks since I have seen you. I can tell you haven't been eating enough," Lexa scolded her. Clarke lowered her ears letting out a gentle whine, thankfully Lexa still scratched at the sides of her neck,

"_I was too worried to eat. How could I think about food not knowing if you'd be back?_" Clarke was overjoyed, to be able to have Lexa right here in front of her made her get that wonderful feather like feeling where it seemed to even progress to a slight tingle down her spine topping that off with Lexa's sweet smiles that she seemed to always give her made Clarke feel so exceptional.

"You know what's been driving me crazy this whole time?" Lexa asked leaning down closer to the fence, Clarke came back out of her mind to focus on Lexa. She smiled at Lexa titling her head she leaned into the female's hands that continued to pet her.

"_What_?" Clarke leaned towards Lexa' face pressing her nose against Lexa's cheek. She gave her a small kiss which made her giggle,

"I could swear to God, that you talked to me somehow," Lexa challenged raising a brow at Clarke when she tensed up a little. Clarke moved back a bit to take in Lexa's expression, she didn't look scared this time. Lexa's expression seemed almost desperate like she thought what happened on that day was all in her head. Clarke didn't want her to think she was crazy; it might make Lexa leave her. Clarke took a deep breath in before letting it out, she could hear her own heart racing as her own fears crept up. Clarke would have liked to wait longer before linking with Lexa, but she didn't deserve thinking she was losing her sanity.

"I keep thinking maybe it was all in my head. Maybe when Molly made me hit my head that I was hallucinating. But I swear I could hear a voice talking to me and there was not a single person around," Clarke closed her eyes trying to focus on making a connection, she hadn't done this in years and the time she connected was in a panic state. Clarke knew she messed up the mind link the first time when Lexa clutched at her head like it was going to explode. She didn't exactly have anyone to practice mind links with so it ended up hurting Lexa which wasn't the intention at all. Clarke needed to keep a clear mind as she slowly reached out to Lexa finding a gentler way to connect to the human. Clarke kept feeling Lexa's hands running up and down her neck, it was a little distracting,

"I remember asking if you were special and if you could do more then what you do now. You confirmed that, right? Please talk to me so I know I haven't gone insane," Lexa whispered. Clarke whined softly she didn't think she would make Lexa feel bad that wasn't what she wanted. She wanted Lexa to be happy like she had been so happy when she found out Clarke was able to understand her. Clarke searched harder trying to find that invisible strand that would link their minds, "Maybe it was all in my head...I'm so-"

"_You're not crazy, I was talking to you_," Clarke opened her eyes looking right into Lexa's stunning green eyes. Lexa looked back at her; shock clearly written all over her face as she stared at Clarke. "_I was kind of hoping you didn't remember that, I'm not supposed to be doing this with you,_" Clarke whined softly trying to break Lexa out of her shock, she leaned out pushing her snout against her cheek. Lexa stared at Clarke her eyes as wide as an owl, Clarke could see a number of different emotions crossing her face somewhere good and others not so much. It was like Lexa was frozen in place and had sunk into her own mind trying to piece together what exactly was going on. Clarke was beginning to panic as Lexa continued to stare not saying a word, she wasn't sure the human was breathing at this point. Lexa hasn't even blinked, humans blinked frequently right? Clarke wasn't so sure right now.

"_Please say something, you're scaring me_," Clarke pleaded gently bumping Lexa's cheek, the human finally blinked a few times and she broke out into a nervous laugh,

"Oh, thank god, I really thought I lost my mind for a second there. Whenever I was alone at home, I was talking to Jam and Jelly more than usual like they would eventually talk back. All they did was stare at me and make their normal sounds," Lexa laughed leaning her head against the cage,

"_Jam and Jelly? Are those wolves here? And no, you're still sane as far as I know,_" Clarke sat down, she glanced down at Lexa's hands she still had her mini Lexa. Clarke wondered if it be rude to take it back from her, though before she could lean down and try, Lexa sat back in the dirt shrugging off her backpack. She set the shirt besides her, Clarke huffed pawing at the ground she wanted the shirt back. It was hers; Anya gave it to her shouldn't she be allowed to keep it?

"No, they're my pets, an American pit bull and a tabby kitten. You should have seen their faces, just wagging their tails or purring they must think I'm nuts," Lexa laughed again shaking her head. The human reached up scratching at her forehead where the mind connection was linked, maybe it was bothering her? Clarke shifted the link more towards the middle till Lexa stopped rubbing at the side of her head. Clarke looked at Lexa curiously, how could she be taking this so well? Why wasn't she making a big

deal out of this? Was she even human? Clarke has been worried to the point of starving herself because she thought Lexa wasn't going to react well. Yet the female was sitting back in the dirt talking to her like it was any normal day.

"_I'd imagine they would, only my kind can do this. Dogs and cats don't have the same abilities that I do,_" Clarke looked over her shoulder feeling someone was coming over, she shouldn't be surprised to see Molly trotting this way.

"So, all wolves can do this? Talk to people?" Lexa sounded nervous; Clarke glanced at her she had moved a little further back when Molly approached the gate. Molly bared her teeth at Lexa before she moved over to Clarke and tried to lick under her muzzle. Clarke snapped her fangs at her to draw her away, but the stubborn pup didn't give in.

"_No, I'm different from them, the wolves that you know are just basic animals_," Clarke explained the best way that she could, Molly was pushing on Clarke trying to get her to move away from the gate. Clarke growled at Molly giving her a warning to stop. Molly may no longer be pursuing Clarke but the pup really seemed to hate when she was close to Lexa.

"I don't understand, they're basic animals? What are you then?" Lexa questioned watching as Molly threw herself on the ground the pup stretched up pushing her paws into Clarke's side. Clarke tried to think of another way to explain without it being confusing for a human to understand. She looked down at Molly who was wanting her to play with her; Clarke moved to the side to stop Molly from pushing on her.

"_All wolves when they are first born, they have a human mind and wolf mind. We learn as pups what the difference is, the wolf mind helps us survive by instincts and our human mind helps us live the smart way. But when humans or a something really bad happens to a wolf, they will surrender to their wolf's mind and let go of their human emotions. Just like the wolves that are in here with me, they lost their human minds,_" Clarke hoped the explanation was good enough because honestly it's the best way she could explain. It was the most she could remember from her dad explaining it to her and also just from knowing the difference of each mind from her own point of view. Molly has crawled over and was pawing at Clarke's side again. Clarke sighed getting annoyed as she lifted a paw and pushed it down on Molly's belly keeping the pup on the ground.

"How does a wolf lose their human mind?" Lexa looked down at Molly, the pup was squirming trying to get loose from Clarke's hold.

"_There's a number of ways to break a wolf into giving up their human minds, a trauma situation, their soulmate dying, they're mistreated horribly, and those are only a few examples. Mindless wolves, like Molly here, they choose to stop wanting to feel pain, they wanted the misery of their situation to vanish, they don't want to feel like their own souls are being torn in two,_" Clarke bared her fangs leaning down towards Molly's belly she snapped her jaws hard making the pup yelp even causing Lexa to flinch back. Clarke didn't bite Molly she just scared her so when she moved her paw Molly crawled away and took off running,

"It's kind of like locking away a part of themselves?" Lexa questioned; Clarke could see she made her nervous from what she'd done to Molly. Clarke coaxed Lexa closer, she pawed at the ground which did make Lexa move closer,

"_Yes, but you don't get your human self-back no matter what. Molly and them live through their wolves now, it's not so bad though as long as you didn't know them before they lost their minds,_" Clarke purred softly, she rubbed her muzzle against the bars getting Lexa to reach out and stroke her fur. Lexa continued to pet Clarke's coat as she slowly thought over what Clarke told her. She didn't want to rush Lexa so she stayed quite as Lexa gathered her thoughts,

"Would that make you similar to a werewolf then? They're these mythical creatures that a human has the ability to shapeshift into a wolf or a cross breed of both human and wolf, they either do it purposely or after being placed under a curse and especially on the night of a full moon," Lexa ran her fingers down Clarke's throat playing with the fur on her chest. "Are there more wolves like you living in the wild?"

"_I don't know about any of that, I just know that I'm a wolf, though I can..._" Clarke hesitated, maybe telling her she can change forms was too soon. Clarke didn't even know how to do it; alpha Kane had shown the alpha pups more than a few times how to do but she hasn't exactly gotten the chance to practice. Lexa was waiting for her to continue not rushing her at all merely continued to play with Clarke's fur,

"_I don't know how many there are that are like me. I was taken away from my pack when I was very young_," she looked away feeling ashamed for switching topics. Though now that she thought about it maybe this wasn't the best topic to have when she barely started talking to the human. Lexa's touch was slower, Clarke could feel her studying her maybe she was able to feel that she was not ready to be talking about her past.

"Wanheda, how is that you're talking to me but your lips don't move?" Lexa eased into an easier topic which Clarke was grateful for that,

"_The best way I can describe it is that I linked our minds together, it's like an invisible rope that reached out to your mind and ties you into mine. That itchy feeling you felt earlier on your head? That was the connection_," Clarke wasn't sure she was making any sense as Lexa tried to puzzle it out. Clarke took the chance to lay down seeing as this could take a while, Lexa looked like she had a lot of questions judging by the look on her face.

"Then it's like telepathy, that's amazing. I never would have thought something like this was possible. I've always had this fantasy that animals could talk like in Dr. DoLittle; I always wished I could have that superpower," Lexa reached over to her backpack grabbing her usual things. Clarke in the meantime tried to remember who Dr. Dolittle is, was he her veterinarian? The one that helped heal her wounds? But she thought his name was Dr. Fisher,

"_Dr. Dolittle, is that the vet here_?" Clarke asked watching as Lexa set up her things, she was especially excited to see the music box. She liked Lexa's music it was rather calming. Clarke heard Lexa laugh, her hand at her mouth to muffle the sound Clarke tilted her head curiously.

"What? No silly, it's this funny comedy movie about this doctor who is able to talk to any animals which is helpful because he is in fact a veterinarian," Lexa switched the speaker on and it began to play a soft melody. The human then grabbed her notebook and flipped it open to a page, Clarke was feeling more confused. A doctor that can talk to any animals? So what? This human could link with any animal they came across and invade the animals mind? That was creepy, Clarke knew only wolves could mind link, humans didn't have that ability. But the way that Lexa said movie made it seem like it was a fake,

"_Ok but what's a movie_?" Clarke tilted her head again; she hadn't heard the word before was it some kind of animal? It definitely didn't sound like anything that Clarke knew, Lexa gave her a surprised look.

"You don't know what a movie is? But didn't you said you have the mind of a human?" Lexa wrote something in her notebook, Clarke peaked at the writing but it was written in a weird order she didn't understand what it said. Clarke has read from the newspapers that Finn used to put in her cage, she taught herself how to read so it wasn't like she didn't understand English but what was up with these words? What the hell did 'Chon yu bilaik?' (Who are you) mean?

"_Well yeah, I have the mind of a human but I am wolf and was roughly raised like one. I only understand a handful of things when it comes to humans. But I know everything about being a wolf and how to survive_," Clarke huffed. She gave up trying to read what Lexa wrote and instead looked to the music box. "_Like that thing, I didn't know it was called speaker let alone that small boxes played music,_" Clarke was feeling rather silly for apparently not knowing some of these basic words that Lexa has made sound normal. She may have to listen more often to the humans that walked across the bridge, they were always talking about a bunch of odd human customs.

"Alright, well you know everything wolf like but not human like. So obviously you wouldn't know what a movie is, what about a T.V? Heard of those?" Lexa looked up at her before scribbling in her notebook,

"_I think I have of heard the word but I've never seen one_," Clarke shook her head. Lexa jotted something down this was starting to bug her, "_What are you always writing in there? You bring that notebook with you every time you come see me and you're always writing in it_," Clarke puffed. She had a rough idea what it could be but she rather be told what was being written down. Lexa smiled turning the notebook around she showed Clarke the writing, not that it really helped. Clarke still didn't understand a single word if it,

"I'm writing about ways I can help you and other things like what you do on a daily base. Like what are your eating habits, if you're getting along with the other wolves, if you're behavior changed in any way. Stuff like that, sometimes I'll write some questions I think about and jot them down hoping I'll figure out the answer later." Lexa turned the notebook back to herself as wrote something else down. "I'll save you the headache from trying to figure out the writing though. It's an old language called Trigedasleng, it's been in my family for centuries." Lexa glanced at Clarke once she finished writing, Clarke wasn't interested in that last bit of information but what Lexa said felt weird,

"_Odd thing to do, how does stalking me benefit you_?" Clarke questioned; Lexa looked offended. She frowned,

"It's not stalking, it's studying, that's what my job is. My job is to make sure that you are happy and healthy in order to do that I have to keep a close eye on you," Lexa explained though her expression didn't seem to be so sure of her own words. Clarke barked a laugh as Lexa's cheeks flushed red, "When I say that out loud it does sound like a stalker," Lexa laughed shaking her head she rested her chin on her hand as she looked down at Clarke. "Minus your nutrition which is very poor by the way. My main goal right now is to help you not be aggressive to other people. Pat the owner of this place was considering putting you t-"

"_You're joking right? If I'm being aggressive it's for a reason. I'm not some horrible wolf that hurts humans for fun," _Clarke laughed. She felt her fur raising feeling a little irritated and Lexa failed to notice Clarke's building irritation,

"No, I'm not joking. Anya has told me how you've attacked people and even killed them for no reason. Such as when I first met you and you had that Titus guy backed into the corner. You bit him and looked like you were ready to kill him, how do you think you earned the name Wanheda?" Lexa was being rather blunt and frankly kind of rude, but the human didn't even seem to consider what she was saying. Lexa was thinking that Clarke was a killer, someone who took joy in taring someone apart (minus Titus and a few others she would gladly tare into them). It really pissed Clarke off her fur raised more as she got to her paws growling deeply.

"_Those humans attacked me first! I was protecting myself! Don't I have the right to do that?!_" Clarke snarled. Lexa flinched back but she stayed in place but Clarke could hear her raising heart though her own anger made her blind to Lexa's fearful state "_and Titus should have died for all that his done to me! Him and Nia deserve the worst possible deaths imaginable!_" Clarke barked viscously; she was being accused as the bad one here! Not the humans that tried to kill her for her coat! Clarke bared her teeth in frustration, she could feel that Lexa was afraid of her and she was trying to be calm down. Clarke snapped her fangs a few times trying to rid of the flare of angry energy that burst inside of her. Clarke was sure that Lexa was fearing that Clarke would hurt her...she growled at herself disappointed to have let her anger control her.

"W-w-What did the people here try to do to you?" Lexa stuttered out; Clarke took a deep breath managing to calm down a bit. The untamed animal in her wanted to rage on, to latch into the closet thing with a beating heart. But she wouldn't let that happen, she'd never hurt Lexa. Clarke shook her head as she licked at her fangs,

"_They wanted my fur, humans come in here and try to either kill me by poisoning me or stabbing me,_" Clarke breathed out, she clawed at the dirt hoping to cool her temper. Lexa's heart rate was slowing down, thankfully her fearfully expression softened as well. "_No wolf I have ever come across has had my fur color. Its valuable to those humans, from what I've heard from the humans my fur would cost about $70K just for my pelt. It's exactly why so many people keep trying to kill me for it_," Clarke spat the words out in distaste.

"_Humans have always been greedy, it's the foulest thing to a human. How she can have more money then she'll ever possible need and use it to buy the attention of her so-called friends. For humans like her nothing is ever enough! She makes you dance around like her most valued prize, forces you to move until you paws blister and bleed. And still it is NEVER enough! A human's greed can never be satisfied," _Clarke snapped her gaze at Lexa, making the human flinch, the action hurt Clarke's feelings but she couldn't blame her. Clarke realized with a horror that she just ranted about Nia without even meaning to, Clarke whimpered lowering her ears.

"_Any chance you can ignore what I just said? Please? I'm not ready to talk about that person yet_," she lowered herself to the ground keeping her eyes on the floor, she was startled when she felt Lexa's hand on top of her head. Clarke chanced a glance at the human afraid to see what the human will think of her now,

"I won't ignore it, that wouldn't be right, for now we can put it aside but someday I want you to feel comfortable enough to tell me everything and anything about your past, Wanheda," Lexa's thumb brushed across Clarke's cheek. She hadn't even noticed that she was crying. Clarke crawled closer until the bars were in her way, she leaned into Lexa's hands relishing in the feeling of the female's hands sweetly touching her.

"_You've been so kind to me, so patient, so giving. You're not like them, you're a special kind of human. I've never met a human like you Lexa, you do something to me that I really can't explain_," Clarke kissed Lexa's wrists letting out soft purrs. Clarke didn't know what she did to deserve this human, most of her life she has known nothing but pain and agony, hate and disgust, cruel hands and bitter words. Yet here was Lexa, a human that has given her so much more in only the handful of days that they have met than anyone else. Clarke wanted to be with Lexa forever, she would do anything and everything of her. "_I'm sorry for scaring you, I didn't mean to threw a tantrum like some pup_," Clarke joked as she nuzzled Lexa's wrist while she stroked the side of her face,

"That was a tantrum? I'm scared to see what you are like when you are mad," Lexa laughed taking the joke in order to ease the tension that had built up, Clarke kisses her wrist to comfort her further, "so everyone that you defended yourself against tried to kill you? but how could this place allow such people to be hired?" Lexa wondered; she pulled her hand back writing in notebook. Clarke kept her head down until she was sure she was able to control her emotions and not cry in front of Lexa, she lifted her head.

"_I don't know, but I can prove it. When I got rid of them, I took their weapons. I buried them back there towards the edge of the cage_," Clarke looked over her shoulder towards the boulder that was marking where all the weapons laid. Clarke doubted that Lexa could see which rock she meant; humans couldn't see that far away.

"Anyway, you can bring them to me? I'd go in there if I could, but I don't want your mate to bite me again," Lexa muttered. Clarke snapped her head back at the comment she felt her cheeks heat up,

"_Molly's not my mate! She's just a pup, she like 18 years old,_" Clarke huffed rejecting the very idea completely, she felt her tail puffing up an annoying reaction from when Clarke got embarrassed. She brought tail around her side hoping to hide the reaction from Lexa. The female laughed holding her hands up in surrender, her smile was teasing though it held not spite,

"Alright, my bad I thought you said something about Molly being jealous of you smelling like me. I overthought it thinking she was with you," Lexa shrugged then her eyes widen, "wait 18? Molly's report says she roughly one year old?" Lexa reached down she booped Clarke's nose, "and yours says you are two," Clarke barked a small laugh then gently nipped Lexa's finger. She jumped at the feeling and yanked her hand back. Clarke didn't bite her hard at all but it definitely spooked her,

"_By your terms yes, but I'm actually 22, I am an adult,_" Clarke showed her teeth in a smile wagging her tail as the female glared at her playfully while Lexa checked finger. Clarke wouldn't bite Lexa hard enough to draw blood, she'd never do that but that didn't mean she wouldn't have her fun with the human.

"Really? Then I'm older than you, I'm 25," Lexa smirked she relaxed once she was sure that Clarke hadn't broken the skin and she picked up her pencil. Clarke smiled back at her though Lexa tensed up at her shoulders leaning back just slightly, "is that a smile?"

"_Yes, what's wrong with my smile?_" Clarke asked defensively, she stopped showing her teeth, Clarke likes to think she had a nice smile. But the way Lexa asked didn't seem like she liked it, Lexa shook her head looking a tad nervous,

"Nothing, just a little creepy scary if that's a word," Lexa pondered, she tapped at her notebook with her pencil, Clarke snorted Lexa was doing that thing again, it was like she had no filter with Clarke. Lexa literally said the first thing that came across her mind.

"_You know you are rather blunt how you talk to me_," Clarke smelled a new scent coming close, she peaked over Lexa's shoulder seeing Luna driving in that small car coming this way. "_Some of the things you say is rude too_,"

"It was? I'm sorry, I usually only talk to animals so I don't consider what I'm saying. Animals don't usually talk back nor do they normally understand me," Lexa looked surprised and there she went again jotting it down. Clarke rolled her eyes getting to her paws she shook out her fur then walked off heading further out, "hey wait! I'll do better next time you don't have to take off,"

"_Luna is coming this way with lunch, I wouldn't be yelling at me they will think you are crazy,_" Clarke sat down on her usual spot then held her head high then wrapped her tail around her paws. Clarke could hear Lexa scuff; the sound made her tail wag as she laughed to herself.

Luna pulled over in her small golf cart and when she noticed Lexa, she waved at her. Luna chatted with Lexa while the pair worked on getting the goat meat past the gate's door. The wolves with her trotted over quickly when they caught sight of their alpha signaling their meal was here. The wolves paced back and forth close to her, waiting for Clarke to give them a command. Clarke made no sound just watching as the humans worked. Luna and Lexa pulled something on to their hands that looked like rubber, they were bright yellow. Clarke had to snarl at Cody when he moved closer, the male shrank back quickly and laid down.

Once both girls were safely out of the cage and the door was closed securely, Clarke headed over first. Luna hadn't had left yet; she was still chatting with Lexa something about how her time off work was. Clarke's stomach grumbled loudly; she was starting to feel rather hungry. It was as though at that moment when Clarke was reassured that Lexa was safe and was actually accepting who Clarke was, that all her hunger hit her at once.

Clarke wasted no time she picked up the first goat in her muzzle sinking her teeth into the warm flesh then pulled it over to the side. Clarke wanted to stay by the gate and still craved to be close to Lexa. She laid down comfortably first before tearing into the goat enjoying the rich flavors that greeted her tongue. Clarke heard the other wolves going towards the other goat's meat, Roxy and Cody grabbed the goat pulled it back further away from the gate. Clarke spared them a glance seeing they decided to have their lunch under the covers of the trees.

"She's finally eating, stubborn fool. I tell yeah, I've been trying to get your wolf to eat none stop. Gave her at least four different meats, cow, duck, goat, and even chicken and she'd only take one bite and leave the rest," Luna talked like it was going to be her last words; Clarke swears that human never stopped talking. "Hey why is her pink sweater out of there?" Clarke looked over at that conversation, she forgot about her mini Lexa. Luna picked it up then handed it to Lexa,

"She pushed it out earlier, maybe she doesn't want it anymore," Lexa was taunting her she dangled the sweater in her hand letting swing back and forth. Lexa acted like she was going to put it in her backpack so Clarke barked at her

"_That's_ _not_ _true! That's mine, Anya gave it to me_," Clarke grumbled. Lexa bit her bottom lip she looked like she wants to laugh. Clarke knew Lexa could still hear her; she hadn't discontinued with her. Clarke buried her muzzle in the goat meat tearing out a piece easily.

"Ha maybe not, why would she still want it? Wanheda now has her cherished zookeeper with her. Anya told me that the sweater was yours when you were younger," Luna was looking at the sweater curiously, Clarke continued to eat when Lexa looked her way. Clarke chooses not to comment on that part, it wasn't a lie, she did care for Lexa far more than the other humans.

"_Luna used the word _cherished_, is that another word of saying how much you care about someone?_" Clarke glanced at Lexa for any type of answer the human nodded just a tiny bit though she still managed to continue talking with Luna. Clarke hummed nodding to herself as she chowed on a large piece of meat, "_I guess that means I kind of _cherish _Anya to then. But just as a friend of course, nothing more,_" Clarke paused mid bite, where did that come from? Wait if she only cherishes Anya as a friend then what did she feel for Lexa? Clarke shook her head continuing to eat, that wasn't something to think about on an empty stomach.

"Anya has told me that Wanheda has been carrying it around everywhere almost like she can't stand to be without it" Lexa smirked when she looked over at Clarke, she chooses to deliberately ignore her having to hide her puffy tail again. Clarke was determined on eating as much of her lunch as she could hold down.

"She was, cutest thing I've ever seen her do. She looked so adorable just carrying it around as she did her daily walks or keeping it safe from the other wolves. Should have seen her when she was taking her naps or going to bed, she'd bury her muzzle right into it," Luna just had to bring that up didn't she? Clarke was getting more and more embarrassed; her tail was puffing up twice its normal size. Clarke had to tuck her tail under her back leg to keep it from being seen while Luna continued to rant,

"We tried getting pictures of her holding it but little brat doesn't like pictures. She'd either turn away or take off so far away you couldn't get a good picture," Luna gestured around where Clarke would run to. Clarke's stomach was staring to get full enough now, she decided to leave the rest for Molly and Gaby to eat. Clarke could hear them not to far away whining and pacing wanting to eat themselves, being the omegas, they were to eat last. Clarke whipped her muzzle off on the grass as much as she could,

"Lucky me then, maybe she'll let me take a picture of her with it," Lexa suggested glancing over at her with a raised brow and a hopeful smile. Clarke barked a laugh as she got to her paws, she nudges the goat meat further out so the omegas could grab it.

"_Don't count on it, you're special Lexa but not enough that I'll risk being found,"_ Clarke told her as she moved over to the water bowl to clean off her muzzle. Clarke hoped to high moon that Lexa wouldn't notice how fluffy her tail got.

"Awesome! If you do get a picture would you send it to me? I'd like to use her picture for our Facebook page, she'd really bring in the people to come visit the Sanctuary," Luna kneeled down close to the cage. Clarke looked over at her after dipping her muzzle in the water, the girl smiled at her. Clarke looked away from her not bothering to warn her away since Lexa was there to keep an eye on Luna. Clarke moved over to the grass rubbing her muzzle to clean off any blood remains.

"Yea, I'll see if I can. You look like you want something from Wanheda," Lexa's comment almost made Clarke break out of character, she wanted to snap her head back and glare at Lexa. The human was thinking of doing something devise she could feel it. Clarke had to force herself to sit down in the grass while licking off her teeth off. Clarke noticed that Molly and Gaby already taken the rest of the goat meat back towards their own spot.

"I do actually, minus the picture I would love the chance to hand feed her a treat maybe get the chance to touch her coat," Luna sounded dreamy as she looked at her, Clarke wondered what was the deal with these humans and fur coats. Wasn't her fault that they only had fur or rather "hair" on their heads. Lexa hummed, she was looking at Clarke questioningly,

"_What_?" Clarke questioned, feeling suspicious as Lexa walked back to her backpack,

"Want to try petting her? I've been working with her to be more friendly than just with me," Lexa pulled out a familiar clear plastic bag, Clarke got excited wagging her tail immediately she hadn't had any of Lexa's cookies in long time. But then Lexa's words caught up to her,

"_No, don't you dare_," Clarke growled irritated as Lexa kneeled down by Luna, she opened the bag and Clarke's mouth watered. Clarke could practically taste them from just smelling them and she knew how to earn the treat to, it was so easy trick to do, but now it was with Luna. Clarke didn't hate Luna but she didn't like the idea of eating out of her hand, "_that isn't fair Lexa_," Clarke growled as Lexa handed Luna one of the treats,

"This is my specialty made dog safe treats, take a guess who really loves them," Lexa smiled at Clarke, Clarke bared her teeth in not so friendly smile,

"_You're a bitch, if I didn't value you, I'd run off by now_," Clarke growled out eyeing the cookie as Luna took a hold of it. The human kept turning it back and forth making the scent of the cookie stronger. Clarke licked at her lips as she started to drool,

"No way! Wanheda? I wouldn't have thought she had a sweet tooth," Luna exclaimed clearly really happy, but why? Clarke wondered. Lexa ignored what Clarke was saying instead of giving her attention to Luna.

"She sure does, plus she hasn't had them since I have been gone. So, she'll more than likely come to you, I think this will be good practice for Wanheda to become nicer," Lexa stayed by Luna, telling her how to hold the treat out in case Clarke would bite. Which she was tempted to do, not enough to make Luna bleed just to scare her.

"If she doesn't play nice, I won't make her the cookies she enjoys so much for a long while. But of course, she can simply take off if she truly doesn't want to improve her behavior with the Sanctuary," Lexa added. Well at least Lexa was still giving Clarke the option to decline. But she didn't want to disappoint Lexa by turning away and walking off. Clarke took a deep breath puffing up her chest the let it out gently,

"_Payback is going to be a hell just so you know_," Clarke growled, she added just a tiny amount of pressure to Lexa's mind. Lexa definitely felt it as she rubbed at her temples before looking over at her. Clarke gave her wide smile when Lexa gave her that suspicious look, she made sure to wag her tail so her smile didn't seem creepy as Lexa so rudely pointed out. Luna meanwhile was holding out the treat through the bars, she nervously clicked her tongue once,

"H-here girl," Luna coaxed. Clarke looked at the girl a little longer thoroughly making sure she didn't have a weapon to use on her. Once Clarke was sure there was no danger, she moved towards Luna hesitantly. Clarke came right up to the bars then leaned down and gently took the treat from the girl's hand. The look on Luna's face made it seem like Clarke did the most impossible yet incredible thing, her smile was so bright.

Luna quickly got another cookie that Lexa handed off to her then clicked her tongue then offered the treat again and Clarke took it in the same way. Clarke felt Luna's other hand reaching through the bars and touching her side. Luna's fingers moved slowly shaking a little as the female stroked Clarke's coat. Clarke let her be, munching on her treat as Luna's slowly gained confidence and thoroughly touched her fur. Luna's face was so bright with the smile on her lips, the odd human really was enjoying the chance to pet Clarke. Clarke barked a small laugh at Luna's amusement,

"Not so bad huh Wanheda?" Lexa laughed she reached into the cage and Clarke moved closer without scaring Luna who was far too excited to notice she had moved. Lexa's hand scratched at her cheek which felt so much nicer, Clarke leaned into her touch more. Lexa was still holding on to the gift that Anya gave her. Clarke pawed at the ground looking at the sweater then back to Lexa. Lexa got the message and she pushed the sweater through the bars. Clarke carefully grabbed the sweater and pulled it through then hold onto it,

"_I guess it's not so bad, Luna seems to be happy. By the way that's not my name, it's just the name Anya gave me_," Clarke met Lexa's eyes and she knew what her question was, "_I'm only telling you okay? No one else gets to use it. Maybe it sounds silly to you but my name is the only thing no one has been able to take away from me. Those humans that owned me, they took me away from my home, trained me like a show dog, made me disgrace to my own kind, and made me an entertainment for humans to laugh at. They took a lot more than that too, but neither of them took the name that my parents gave me_," Clarke could see Lexa had so many more questions but they knew she'd only ask the one for now,

"What is it?" Lexa whispered; the human cupped under her chin rubbing her thumb across her muzzle. Clarke checked Lexa's features making sure she's making the right decision. There would be no going back once Clarke told Lexa her name there would be little boundaries. She would have to trust Lexa that the human wouldn't tell anyone else what Clarke could do. Clarke already ran all the possibilities of what could go wrong and what could go right. And she had told herself that Lexa was worthy of being exposed to a world that only Clarke knew of.

"_My name is Clarke, Clarke Griffin_," she said it proudly holding her head higher, she honored her name it filled her with pride to be able to tell it to someone as trust worthy as Lexa. Clarke knew it was definitely worth telling Lexa what her true name was because the smile that she gave her was bright then a full moon on cloudless night filled with millions of stars.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Did we love the new chapter? I hope so! This was the longest one yet lol hopefully it was worth the wait too. XD You know the drill, come back in 2 weeks please ;)

Thank you to EVERYONE that has read, given kudus, and left a comment. Your guys support is what keeps me inspired and writing!

Love ya lots and pretty please won't you be sweet enough to leave me a treat?

-YuriWolf


	6. Chapter 6

Hello pups! So happy to have you reading again! So sorry the chapter is late! But it is worth it I am sure.

This story at 5,000+ hits just for five chapters, that is so freaking awesome and I love it!

A huge cuddly hug from this fluffy wolf to EVERYONE that has read, left kudos, and commented on my fanfic!

**NO BETA** **for this chapter my friends! Sorry about that, now I tried my very hardest to catch all the mistakes and if there are any, I hope it wont ruin the story for you guys. **

Here's hoping that all of you will love this chapter, because it certainly is a "page turn" so to speak lol,

Enjoy the new treat!

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Chapter 6

Lexa POV

Lexa was experiencing life through the eyes of a wolf, a wolf whose past was beyond different then her own. Wanh- or rather Clarke was so fascinating, she had slowly been teaching Lexa about what life is like as a wolf and how extraordinary her life was compared to what Lexa knew. In all of Lexa's schooling herself on the anatomy and customs of wolves it was all but a fraction of information compared to what Clarke's kind is like. Clarke was rather clear that she did not like to called a werewolf, (even though Lexa was fairly sure she was one) she instated that Lexa simple referred to her breed as wolves.

Amongst Clarke's breed, they had rankings for a pup when they turned four or five years old. Each pup at the proper age will give off a smell to determine what they were which is either an omega, a beta, or an alpha. The golden wolf has explained that each rank has a different scent and that it was very distinct amongst their kind. Omegas carry the natural scent of a flower, Betas a type of plant, and Alphas a type of fruit yet each wolf also had their own unique scent mixed in.

These wolves had a deity whom they looked up to, a being called Gaia from what Clarke described Lexa understood Gaia as mother earth. Which made sense to Lexa that this was someone the wolves looked up to, they naturally lived in the forest so of course they honored her. Lexa also knew Gaia as a Greek Goddess, the ultimate Goddess of raw, maternal power. She remembered the stores about the Goddess from her grandma considering how she grew up with their old customs Lexa was able to understand why Clarke believed in Gaia. Lexa knew her family did believe in the supernatural being as well; she wasn't as serious to following the path like her family but she honored and respected who they put their faith in. Clarke was ecstatic to know that Lexa actually understood who Gaia is and Lexa even shared the story of what her grandma taught her.

Clarke grew up believing in Gaia, her parents constantly telling her what Gaia approved of and what she didn't, how she created the living and what she removed, how she was kind when she desired and how she could also be cruel towards those that abuse her own world. There were several stories that the golden wolf had about Gaia but she sadly couldn't remember the tale well enough to recite them. Clarke has told her as much of her customs as she could remember saying there was more than just what she knew. The wolf just had a hard time remembering everything there was to her breed since she hadn't spent a lot of time with her pack as she puts it. It pained Lexa to know that Anya was right about Clarke having been taken away from her own family, Clarke's family must miss her terribly.

When Lexa tried asking about her family Clarke offered only a handful of information. Such as how her mom being a strong alpha and was feared because she was intimidating as she was gentle and her father was a thoughtful omega who never fought with a fellow wolf, instead he used his words to calm any wolf that wanted to challenge him. It was obvious to Lexa how much she loves them, the way she described them in detail and how a spark flashed across her eyes as she talked about them. Lexa had asked if she had any grandparents and Clarke was not certain she had any. Clarke told her when a wolf finds their mate it was common for the pair to break away from their current pack to create either their own or join another. Lexa was curious about how wolves' choices a mate but when she hinted at wanting to know the golden wolf seemed to grew shy and didn't want to answer.

Lexa has never hassled her to answer something she didn't want to so she'd ask personal things like what foods were her favorite. Clarke's favorites consisted of the typical foods the Sanctuary feed them and has expressed her curiosity for the foods that humans normal ate. It had surprised Lexa that the golden wolf had never even heard of chocolate, when Lexa explained what it was Clarke asked to try it. Lexa was hesitant in complying with this offer, chocolate wasn't meant for animals, it could kill them, but then again Clarke was a different kind of creature. When she had given Clarke a small amount of chocolate it made her laugh how fast her tail had wagged from enjoying it, she been sure her tail would fall off.

Clarke was like a kid when it came to normal things that Lexa has known all her life. Clarke didn't know the basic things that Lexa had grown up with, who understood the simple tools and basics things to life like it was nothing. One good example was telling the golden wolf when kids reached a certain age, they went to school a place in which they learned to read, write, and etc. Clarke actually found that outstanding that people could sit in a room and be lectured on lessons for roughly eight hours. Lexa describing school to the wolf made it feel like it was this huge incredible thing, like Lexa was telling her how to do open heart surgery but in a good way of course. Clarke had this massive desire to learn all that she could, Lexa found it rather cute.

Lexa had been stunned that Clarke hadn't been lying about defending herself from people that wanted to kill her for her fur. Clarke had brought every single item that was meant to end her, there were knives, needless still filed with something that had to be dangerous, a random broken phone, and even a gun with a silencer. Lexa couldn't believe it, that people like this were even allowed to be employed, she contacted Anya right away and showed her what Clarke brought out. Lexa lift out the details of how exactly she knew about them, coming up with a vague lie saying that they were gifts from Wanheda. Animals did tend to bring their favorite humans' gifts such as cats bringing a died bird or mouse and dogs brought what they loved to chew on.

Anya had been as baffled when Lexa brought the weapons to her and oh boy did the hiring management nearly got his head torn off that day. Lexa didn't know all the details but to say the least she was sure the manger wouldn't be making the same mistake again since he was fired right away. The man named Pike something was arrested and now being investigated by the police to see if he was working with an illegal group of huntsmen or some private provider. Now the assistant of hiring management took over for hiring the employees. Which was Rainer, an old friend of Pat, he has promised to do a far better background check for each new employee that applies for jobs and volunteer work. Anya had told Lexa something interesting about the weapons when the police officers were called to come gather the evidence. Apparently, each weapon had a carving of a pair of antlers with a small chain connecting them in the middle. Lexa had asked if Clarke knew anything about it but she hadn't known anything about the carving.

In the 2 weeks Lexa and Clarke had hung out Lexa has leaned many things about her culture and what her breed was like but Lexa didn't know Clarke on a personal level. Sure, she knew what foods she liked but when it came to anything close to touching on her history, she was quick to close off. Clarke may like her but still didn't trust her completely at least not yet. Lexa will change that in due time hopefully someday soon Clarke will tell her about her past and how it led her to be who she was today.

Xxxxxx

"_You know, I'm going to blame you if I get fat_," Clarke bickered as she ate another cookie from Lexa's palm, "_these last few weeks I've been sitting here and eating your treats all day. I barely freaking move, I'll be as fat as those bears if this keeps up,_" Lexa couldn't take Clarke's complaining seriously as she watched her golden wolf chomp away on the treat. The way that her tail was wagging hard enough to thump against the gate was surely a sign of Clarke being so upset over thinking she has gained weight.

Lexa wasn't going to confirm that she had gained weight but it was actually necessary. She also may or may not have been sneaking extra peanut butter into Clarke's treats. Though she was more surprised that Clarke hadn't noticed a difference in her treats. Lexa knew she had to notice that the snacks she gave her were different; sometimes when she didn't chew the cookie correctly it stuck to the ruff of her mouth. Clarke would sit there sticking her tongue over and over again trying to get the peanut butter unstuck. Lexa has collected a few adorable pictures of the golden wolf looking like she was sticking out her tongue for fun. She has offered help to get it out but Clarke was a stubborn thing instating she was more than cable of helping herself. Unlike Clarke, Lexa was happy to see the wolf had gained back the weight that the wolf had lost due to worrying about her. Thankfully the wound wasn't all that bad as long as Lexa made sure to treat it, sometimes she plain forgets that she had it in the first place.

"You know you're more than welcome to walk around. Didn't you say you can keep us linked?" Lexa teased as she messed with Clarke's fur, she was currently styling the fur on top of her head to look like a Moe hock. Clarke's fur was long enough that Lexa could keep her fur standing up with a little bit of water from the bowl not too far away. The golden wolf was not bothered at all as Lexa played with her fur, the gentle giant even laid her head on Lexa's crossed legs.

"_Yes, I can, but I rather be close to you, it feels good_," Clarke leaned in and Lexa felt her cold nose press against her bare stomach. Lexa glanced down at her for a moment the wolf had her eyes closed letting out a deep sigh,

"I enjoy being close to you too," Lexa chuckled softly teasing Clarke's fur, she got a little kick when the fur stood straight up before leaning over to one side, remaindered her of those rock stars.

"_Tell me more about how you grew up_," Clarke requested the wolf crawled closer a large paw resting on either side of Lexa's thighs as she rubbed her snout against Lexa's stomach. Lexa squealed when the wolf's whiskers tickled her belly and she gently gripped Clarke's muzzle and pushed her back,

"First off stop that, it tickles and second what would you like to know?" Lexa questioned as she now decided to mess with Clarke's cheeks. Lexa let go of her muzzle and pushed her head up so she could then run her fingers through Clarke's fur making them fluff. Lexa could feel Clarke staring at her as she toyed with her coat,

"_Well you've already told me about being adopted and that your family follows old traditions. What would you do in your spare time? How did you make friends?" _Clarke questioned curiously being patient with Lexa as she paused thinking about her question. The first thing that came to mind was doing after school activities but that also followed with being bullied. It was an innocent question, but she just wasn't able to think past being picked on for being so different.

"Well on the weekends I'd do a lot of volunteer work with animals like rescue camps and even at a vet office. It was a lot of fun and I learned a lot from each place I helped out in. The nurses taught me how to look for infections or how to give CPR to a dog," Lexa explained as she moved down to the fur on Clarke's chest and began to make small little braids. "When it comes to interacting with other kids, I choose animals far more then I probably should have. It's just that animals have patterns that they follow and if you pay close attention to them you know what an animal will do. But when it comes to people, they are unpredictable and well I was never good with makings real friends. They can turn against you any time they want," Lexa stopped realizing she was about to ramble on about the girls that would bully her. Lexa bit her lip avoiding Clarke's gaze as she messed with the golden fur between her fingers.

"_And _you _never know what a human will do...I can see why you're more relaxed with animals then with humans,_" Clarke offered as she leaned in nuzzling Lexa's cheek, she gave a smile in return grateful for the save. "_What was it like the first time you meet Anya_?"

"The first time I meet her was a month after being adopted by my parents. I'll be honest, I wasn't in the best place when Indra and August took me in. I was in a foster home for a few weeks they were good to me thankfully, not like other homes. My parents came around on the fourth week, when they set up a meet and greet with me, they told me out of all the kids they meet with they felt a deeper connection to me and just knew we were meant to be family. After they adopted me, they waited another month before bringing anyone else around the house," Lexa explained feeling this topic was easier since she had already told Clarke parts of it,

"_Why did they wait so long_?" Clarke questioned, Lexa had to remember the reason why, she hummed softly as her fingers ran down Clarke's neck, the golden wolf's eyes fluttered at the new touch and leaned into Lexa's hands.

"From what my parents told me they wanted to make sure I felt at home first and once I was comfortable, they slowly brought new people around," Lexa was sure that had to be it, those times were hard to recall having gone through something traumatic at such a young age Lexa knew she had repressed memories. Lexa could only remember the good times she's had with family but she had no memories of her birth parents. The most she'll remember from her past is the occasional nightmare of the accident but she always tended to wake up from those immediately.

"_Sounds a lot like welcoming a new pup to the pack, new born pups are only exposed to their parents for 3 weeks. On the 4th week the pups are brought out for everyone to greet them. Parents won't bring the pups out sooner than that because the pups can easily be frightened and the birth parent can become very aggressive if set off in the wrong way_," Clarke's tail wagged breaking Lexa away from her mind, she smiled at the golden wolf nodding.

"Exactly its similar, so my parents threw a party to welcome me to the family and invited all their friends, at this point I was used to the people coming around so it was no issue. I remember seeing this man come into the backyard of my home and that he was more enormous than my own dad, and my dad is 6'8 feet tall. I nearly had a heart attack until I saw this little scrawny girl with a dark blonde hair sitting on his shoulder. That mountain of a man lifted the girl off his shoulder as easily as flicking away a leaf and set her down on the ground before heading towards my parents," Lexa paused a moment seeing if she had lost Clarke's attention at all but she was still staring listening carefully.

"I was too fixed on the strange man that I didn't notice the girl had walked up to me. The only way I noticed her was when she kicked my foot, I was about to mean mug her before she threw her hand out. I just started at her not sure what she wanted until she rolled her eyes and said 'you're supposed to shake my hand dummy' then smiled like it was the funniest joke. I couldn't believe how mean she was so instead of introducing myself, I walked away," Lexa smiled remembering that day very well, Anya was so mad for being ignored that she had cried. Anya would never admit to crying to this day, far too stoic and believing crying was for the weak. Lexa found it hilarious she had such a belief when her own dad cried at seeing something adorable like a kitten being milk drunk.

Anya had then run off to her dad in tears that Lexa had ignored her; Lexa hadn't thought she'd make her cry. Lexa had figured that Anya was too tough and boyish to let her emotions get the best of her. When Anya ran off to be comforted by her dad Lexa actually felt guilty. After that Lexa had tried to make up for her mistake by introducing herself but it wasn't enough, Anya in return had ignored her. Lexa then went to the people who she barely knew to ask them for help. Younger Lexa felt so awkward to admitting that she had been rude and made the girl cry. Her parents didn't judge Lexa though instead of scolding her they gave her advice. They knew just how to cheer Anya up and advised Lexa to offer her new friend to watch some funny videos about cats in the living room.

Lexa had followed their advice she had approached the enormous man comforting his kid with such caution. Lexa was truly afraid of the man but she had swallowed her fears and went for it. Anya was hesitant at first but accepted the offer, of course after her father had persuaded her. Lexa had then led Anya into the house who actually knew the house better then herself. Anya had been the one to set up the tv to go on You-tube and searched for the funny videos. While they had watched videos, Anya began to tell Lexa all that she knew about cats. Lexa found herself feeling more and more comfortable with the girl after that encounter which helped Lexa open up. After that day they spent almost every day together watching funny videos or even watching movies. Lexa and Anya soon became fast friends for their mutual love of animals and their parent's history helped tie them together.

"I can't imagine my life without Anya, she's my sister and my best friend, she been there for me always, no matter what," Lexa sighed not noticing how Clarke's ears dropped a little,

"_She sounds like a good friend, I'm glad you have someone like that_," Clarke did her odd smile that still put Lexa on edge because it always seemed like she was angry. Lexa eased once she saw her tail moving just a tad she smiled back,

"Thanks...if I may ask do you have anyone like that?" Lexa wondered growing curious when Clarke turned away looking out towards the far end of the enclosure. Lexa was about to say she didn't have to answer if she didn't want to but then she spoke up,

"_When you are born in a pack, everyone is family, it didn't matter if you were blood related to another wolf. Every wolf was close and everyone looked out for each other_," Clarke paused letting out a sigh she looked back to Lexa instead of meeting her eyes the golden wolf laid her head on Lexa's lap, "_wolves value and honor their fellow wolf and when someone in the pack had a pup or two it wasn't just the parent's pups but the entire pack considerers them their own pup too,_" Clarke shifted closer pushing her muzzle into Lexa's stomach tell her cold nose poked her. Lexa was going to push her back since it tickled but then she felt her shaking a little. Instead of pushing Clarke back Lexa rested her hands on either side of her temple rubbing gently.

XX Small emotional pain xxxxx

"_I had two friends that I was closer too, they meant a lot to me especially one of them since she was raised with me like a sister. Since I was the smallest of the pups, my friends would help me find my greatest strength and because of them, I found out I was the fastest of all the pups,_" Clarke curled up, pushing closer to Lexa like she simply couldn't get close enough and wanted to mold with her. Lexa held her tightly she could feel the tears slipping down the wolf's cheeks. "_I only spent 6 years with my best friends but I knew in my heart we would always be friends, no matter what...I miss them_," Clarke whimpered, Lexa leaned down hugging the wolf tightly letting her cry out for as long as she wanted to.

Lexa had to swallow the pain she felt for Clarke, how much as the poor girl gone through? What led her to where she was today? In the 12 years that Clarke was raised by an awful monster how badly did they screw up her mind? Lexa couldn't ask any of that right now, it was much too soon, hell Clarke hesitated just to tell her about her friends. Lexa held onto Clarke rubbing up and down her neck to sooth her as the wolf grieved for a little while. Once the golden wolf stopped shacking only having a few tears escape Lexa choice to distract her before Clarke could try to distance herself.

Xxxxxx end of small emotional pain xxxxxx

"What would you say is your happiest memories of them?" Lexa whispered, she leaned back to check Clarke's eyes the iris was a little red. She waited patiently as the golden wolf tried to remember a happy moment with her friends. Lexa occupied her time with cleaning away the tears that stained Clarke's cheeks. Lexa was hoping to switch to an easier topic and by the way Clarke exposed her teeth in that terrifying smile of hers, it had worked.

"_Probably the time Raven choice to ignore dad when it came to our first-time hunting. Our dad would take us to a nearby mice field to practice our hunting skills. I went first to hunt after a mouse since I'm the alpha and Raven was a beta. I caught mine quickly with no issue which really made Raven jealous. She was very competitive and hated to loose so when dad was teaching her how to avoid a large nest of mice, she didn't listen_," Clarke barked a laugh her tail swayed rapidly, Lexa tilted her head curiously doing her best not to show the shock on her face when Clarke used past terms for her friend. Did it mean that this Raven girl passed away before Clarke was taken from her family?

"Why avoid a nest of mice? Wouldn't that actually be better?" Lexa asked as she began to undue the braids she'd done to Clarke's fur. The golden wolf leaned back giving Lexa a better chance to unravel the mess she made of her fur.

"_If you're an adult, sure, that be amazing but when you're a pup, not so much. See mice know their predators and they can calculate what needs to be done to avoid getting caught or if they can fight back. Well Raven sniffed out for a nest of mice to be a show off and boy did she find them. Our dad told her to leave them alone and she ignored him. Raven stared digging into that burrow and the nest of mice came flying out at least a good thirty of them. They all tackled Raven jumping on her everywhere you barely could see her own muzzle and dad had to race in to scare the mice away. Since then Raven has refused to hunt mice and avoids them as much as possible,_" Clarke smiled again shaking her head at the memory, Lexa couldn't help but chuckle both from the story and how happy Clarke had gotten.

"Raven sounds like she was a good friend," Lexa smiled, she glanced over at the bucket she'd brought in earlier to groom Clarke.

"_Yea she was or is, I'm not sure if she is still alive or not_._..what's a happy memory you have with Anya_?" Clarke asked as she watched Lexa grab the bucket filed with the grooming tools. Lexa picked out a brush then started to brush out Clarke's fur along her spin. Of course, avoiding her bottom, Clarke has made it clear she doesn't want her bum to be touched. She was kind of relieved to hear that Clarke's friend could still be alive, the wolf didn't need to have more grief. Lexa began to tell her about the time she had saved Reaper as a kitten and given him to Anya.

The golden wolf seemed to really like the story so Lexa had followed it with the time Anya had to teach the kitten to like water. In most cases cats didn't need to be bathed but if they wanted to be an outdoors cat, he needed to like water because they get really filthy with rummaging around everywhere. Anya spent weeks with Reaper teaching the kitten that water was safe and slowly started to introduce him to the liquid. Lexa had helped her out and they both earned quite a few scratches, Lexa mostly on her arms and Anya had one under her left eye. The scar was very faded but if one looked close enough then they'd be able to see four small scratches under her left eye that lead down to her across the cheek. The lessons with Reaper paid off in the end for the one time the little idiot decided to mess with a skunk. God that day was awful, Lexa been there to help wash the kitten twice in tomato sauce before an actual bath. Let it be known Reaper never again tried to fight with a skunk. That really got Clarke laughing that an animal would be stupid enough to mess with creature that reeked worst then rotten milk.

They stayed quite after that listening to the noises around them as Lexa pulled the brush down Clarke's fur. The golden wolf did not necessarily need to be brushed but Lexa really liked the feeling of her fur. The more it was brushed the softer the fur became and it almost felt like silk. Plus, the gentle purrs Clarke let out had a way of relaxing Lexa, she'd never say it to her kitten but she enjoyed Clarke's purring more than Jelly's.

As Lexa was brushing Clarke's coat, taking out small mats of fur she occasional would look up at the other wolves. The mindless wolves, as Clarke called them, were keeping a very far distance. Lexa was rather nervous being inside the cage again with the other wolves in the same space; but Clarke made thoroughly sure that they weren't allowed to touch or come near her. Which Lexa was grateful for, though she had her back towards the gate's door which was open enough for only herself to get through just in case. Plus, Clarke was in front of her too and when Cody had come close baring his teeth the golden wolf lunged knocking him back. She then let out a viscous snarl making Cody scamper whining the whole way tell he was back with the others. Now all of the wolves stayed away, though Molly would glance over now and again showing her teeth in a defiantly not friendly smile.

"_What's a hashtag_?" Clarke asked out of nowhere, spooking Lexa as looked back at her,

"Where did you pick that up from?" Lexa chuckled running the brash down the line of her neck.

"_From Luna, I played nice as you asked me to and let her take a picture of me_," Clarke held her head up as Lexa combed down her neck again. Lexa had to reassure Clarke that if someone wanted to take a picture of her it wasn't a bad thing. Lexa explained that Luna wanted to have picture of her because she found her beautiful. Clarke had gotten all embarrassed but agreed to the pictures as long as they weren't sent to anyone. Lexa hadn't been sure what that had meant but she had agreed letting Luna know she can take pictures but cannot send them out to friends. Luna of course gave her an odd look but agreed all the same, now and again when Luna came by and she'd take pictures of Lexa and Clarke.

Luna would send then send the pictures to Lexa later promising she hadn't sent them to anyone else. Lexa secretly loved the pictures, Clarke looked like such a teddy bear when she was cuddling up to her. Though it also reminds Lexa just how huge the wolf was when she sees herself next to the wolf or when Clarke was wrapped around her. Lexa might as well be a stuffed toy when she compared herself to Clarke. Luna was a sport and has kept to her promise of not sending it to friends though did ask if posting them on her Facebook page was alright. After Lexa explained what the sight was Clarke seemed to be fine with it though Lexa wonders if she even understood what the internet is.

"_She said something like, I'm so going to hashtag this moment. What does that mean_?" Clarke was purring softly as Lexa gently grabbed her muzzle pulling her down to brush her head. Lexa wanted to make sure to undue the hairstyle she done to the wolf she didn't want Clarke to get embarrassed when people cooed at her for having messy fur.

"The best way I can explain it, without confusing you is that it's like explaining a certain topic. Like hashtag wolf or hashtag best picture. Stuff like that," Lexa explained, she moved closer to the golden wolf so she could brush behind her ears.

"_You humans are so weird with all your social websites, internet, and TV, these things sound like a bunch of excuses to stay inside your dens_," Clarke rubbed her snout against Lexa's thigh, since it wasn't ticklish Lexa let her be as she continued to brush her down,

"Well, you're not entirely wrong. People do rely on their technology too much. I'm guilty of being the same way though, I like being able to be in my own bed and watch a show on my phone," Lexa was startled when Clarke lifted her head suddenly, the wolf meet her eyes and Lexa felt her own heart betraying her. Lexa could feel her heart thumping hard as she started into Clarke's beautiful marble blue eyes that were filled with awe. She is always thrown off when she meets Clarke's eyes because looking into them made Lexa feel like she was more human than wolf. That thought kept leading Lexa to hoping to see Clarke in her human body one day; Lexa chastised herself for this crush she was developing for Clarke's personality.

"_I thought phones were used to call humans far away from you_?" Clarke titled her head, Lexa smiled at her and nodded telling her own heart to shut the hell up and stop imagining what Clarke would look like as a person. Lexa bet she'd be even more marvelous then she was now. She patted her thighs signaling for Clarke to lay her head in her lap,

"Phones still do that, there's a lot of things that phones can do, they can go on the internet, or play games on apps, or watch YouTube videos of just about anything, or order food delivery, or ch-" Clarke jabbed her belly out of nowhere making Lexa stumbled back almost falling over though Clarke nipped her shirt catching her before she could fall.

"_You are making my head hurt, I barely understood any of that,_" Clarke's tail was wagging as she pulled on Lexa's shirt to sit her upright. Lexa playful glared at the wolf having to move her legs to sit back on her knees. Clarke strength never stopped amazing Lexa, it had her wondering just how strong she truly was,

"There are other ways you can ask me to stop or slow down you know. There is no need nose punch me," Lexa knocked her head lightly with the brush, Clarke's tail still swayed as she barked a muffled chuckle,

"_Sorry, that's how you'd ask a wolf to stop doing something that confuses you or you put your muzzle around their throats_," Clarke was still holding on to Lexa's shirt, her pointed teeth gripping the fabric gently something told Lexa she was liking this too much by the sway of her tail. Lexa reaches up tugging on her shirt lifting a curious brow when Clarke hesitated. But she did let go huffing in complaint, Lexa noticed her tail had puffed up a little.

"I'd rather the nose punch then. No way do I want to be bitten by your wicked teeth, I doubt you'd be able not to bite down," Lexa laughed when Clarke growled at her but then the golden wolf moved forward opening her muzzle. Lexa froze as Clarke got closer, next thing Lexa knew Clarke's pointed fangs were gripping her neck. Lexa hadn't even realized she had titled her head up while the golden wolf's teeth gripped her skin. Lexa felt her heart raising as she felt Clarke's muzzle fit around her neck, her hot breath tickling her flesh. A moment of fear crawled up her spin when Clarke's tongue touched the side of neck ever so softly. Just as quickly as Clarke had latched on, she instantly opened her muzzle and moved back. Clarke was showing her teeth in a playful smile,

"_See made you stop talking shit huh_?" Clarke taunted her tail held high as it swished back and forth, *WHACK* this time Lexa really knocked her head with the brush. "_Ow! That hurt_!" Clarke whined shaking her head, she lifted a paw to rub at the ache.

"Clarke you can't do that to me! Fuck I thought you were going to actually bite me," Lexa scolded her for real, her heart was pounding hard she practical could hear the beating in her ears. Clarke whined moving closer, she pressed nose against Lexa's neck.

"_But I wouldn't bite you, you mean something to me. I may not know what it is that I'm feeling but I would never hurt you, Lexa_," Clarke nuzzled Lexa's neck, her cold nose rubbing against her, she let out soft purrs Lexa guessed it was to sooth her. Lexa's heart rate slowly calmed down and she took a deep breath before stroking Clarke's muzzle.

"I know you won't hurt me but that freaked me out," Lexa scratched the top of her snout, she needed to remind herself more often that Clarke was a sweet gentle giant but she also can still be dangerous. However, Lexa did feel like she could trust her. "Anyways what's this feeling you don't understand? I could help explain it to you," Lexa offered, she told herself not to be getting excited. Clarke could simply like her as a friend nothing more, Lexa shouldn't be getting her hopes up like some high schooler crushing on her favorite senior. Clarke, moved back tell she meet her eyes,

"_I've felt a lot of sad feelings, but this thing when I'm around you it's like I feel light as a feather. As though I am walking in a sweet dream that I never to wake up from. My stomach does this weird feeling like it's doing twirls but it's not painful it's actually very pleasant. My heart beats so fast that I think it's going to stop any second. I have this desperate urge that I never want anything or anyone to hurt you, as though I have to keep you safe for all the bad in the world,_" Clarke explained, Lexa's heart rate was picking up, this wolf had no filter. Most people think of what to see before saying it out loud. Clarke was like a kid, whatever popped up in her mind she just said it even if it could be embarrassing.

Lexa hummed nodding she needed not to meet Clarke's eyes, it was distracting her from forming any words. Lexa guided Clarke to lay her head down on her lap. Lexa knew the feeling Clarke was describing, she'd be lying if she said that it didn't affect her. Lexa's cheeks were on fire as she realized that Clarke was confessing that she has fallen for her. Lexa has felt something close to it but not full blown like Clarke was describing. Lexa couldn't stop her cheeks for growing redder and her heart was beating too hard, she worried Clarke would be able to hear it. Lexa was fighting with her own thoughts on how to answer Clarke, she couldn't just be like well guess what? You're in love with me; oh yeah, she sees that planning out so well. Lexa shook her head, maybe the type of love Clarke was feeling was different then what she was assuming,

"That would be really liking someone, it's a normal feeling to have when you've connected to another person, it means you know you can trust them," Lexa felt a sting in her gut for lying, it wasn't a complete lie but she wasn't sure if she was ready to explain what Clarke was really feeling.

Clarke couldn't actually be in love with her, she just can't be. Clarke was a werewolf; she was so unique and incredible; Lexa would bet that there were even more amazing things she could do. Lexa wasn't sure she'd be good enough for someone as remarkable as Clarke. Sure, Lexa knew she was attractive and she could catch any woman's attention but basic women were easy to impress. Then again Clarke has been more then honest saying even though she has been working to be friendly to other humans, it was only Lexa that she enjoyed spending her time with. Lexa bit her bottom lip letting herself enjoy this moment that someone as astonishing as Clarke would fall for her.

"_So, this is liking someone, I've never liked someone before I've only liked foods or how I like water. Are you sure that's the word for this? It feels like something else,_" Clarke looked up at Lexa tipping her head in that adorable puppy way of hers. Lexa felt her cheeks heat up more and her gut was hurting even worst then before. Lexa will have to explain the emotion later when she was ready to accept them if they were real. She hoped Clarke wouldn't be mad at her for lying maybe she would understand why she had lied. Lexa noticed Clarke's tail had puffed up by a lot, when wolf's fur was rising that much it must mean there was a danger nearby, she glanced around looking for any type of threat,

"What's wrong? Is there someone dangerous close by," Lexa was all too happy for the distraction, Clarke looked around herself and her tail went back to normal size. Now Lexa was getting lost here, why was this cutie messing up her natural education on wolves?

"_What_? _No, nothing's wrong. Why do you ask_?" Clarke looked back at Lexa her eyes narrowed as she was concentrating,

"Your tail," Lexa pointed towards it and surprisingly it fluffed up again, "it keeps fluffing up like three times its normal size," Lexa explained again checking over at the other wolves that have kept their distance, so they weren't the cause of the alarm. Lexa noticed Clarke's tail twitched and she quickly tried to hide her tail under her back leg,

"_There's no danger and it's not why my tail's getting fluffy, it's something else,_" it seemed Clarke didn't want to explain why because she kept looking away from Lexa not meeting her eyes. Lexa wondered why she wouldn't simply explain it to her and the longer Lexa started at her the fluffier her tail got. Was it wrong of Lexa to want to touch her tail to see how soft it is?

"Well alright, no big deal than. I've only seen that reaction when a wolf feels it's in danger though it usually only happens at the back of the neck," Lexa shrugged hoping it wasn't obvious that she wanted to pet Clarke's tail, she doubted that Clarke would be alright with that. The wolf was doing her best to either hide her tail or tame it, Clarke let out a snort and she pawed at the dirt,

"_You got to remember, I'm different, in more ways than you think,_" Clarke zoned out at a bit as she got lost in her thoughts, Lexa wasn't sure what she was trying to say,

"I do remember that you're different, it's rather obvious how different you are," Lexa laughed though Clarke was lost in her thoughts and only offered a nod as a response. Lexa felt her phone go off in her pocket, she pulled it out checking the screen. Anya had sent her a message to not forget about her new rescue case and that she couldn't spend all her time with just Wanheda aka Clarke.

"Hey Clarke, I have to go now. Anya says since you been doing so much better, she wants me to work with some other wolf that needs my help," Lexa made sure to grab Clarke's sweater or as the wolf called if her mini Lexa; she had come up with the clever idea of stretching out the arms of the pink sweater so that it could be tied around Clarke's neck. Lexa had taken it off of her earlier when she had been messing with her fur before brushing the golden wolf's coat.

Lexa tied Clarke's sweater around the wolf's neck making sure it was not tight on her throat at all. Once it was secure and Clarke's tail moved excitedly, she got up and so did the wolf. Clarke moved closer to Lexa nudging at her back until she stepped forward, the huge wolf then circled around rubbing against her. "Do you do that to make my cat hate me? Jelly doesn't want anything to do with me until I wash off your smell you know," Lexa chuckled pushing Clarke away gently, Lexa tussled the fur on her head to mess with her. The golden gave a nip at her shirt before Clarke barked a laugh,

"_No, not at all it's so the other animals don't try to hurt you. If another animal smells a wolf on you, they aren't going to be so quick to attack_," Clarke moved back and began to stretch out her limbs. While Clarke arched her spine, Lexa grabbed the grooming tools before stepping out and closing the gate,

"Oh, ok good to know," Lexa put the tools into the bucket she had outside of the gate but she paused as she remembered something Clarke said earlier. "Hey, what did you mean when you said you were more different then what I thought?" Lexa questioned looking back at Clarke, the golden wolf was already turning around ready to leave but she looked back at her,

"_You'll see soon enough_; _I may be showing you something you won't believe but I promise it's a good thing. At least I hope it is, I can't show you yet I need some practice first_," Clarke barked a laugh when Lexa groaned this wolf was purposefully baiting her curiosity. The golden wolf gave her a small smile, "_bye Lexa, I'll see you tomorrow_," Clarke disconnected from her mind which felt like a light head rush as Clarke took off running down her land. Lexa watched her for a moment before remembering she need to go see Anya and get a file on the next animal rescue case.

"I wonder what she wants to show me? Maybe a new trick that she knows? Ooh maybe she'll show me something only her breed can do," Lexa muttered, she was happy to hear Clarke was going to open up more to her. It meant Clarke really trusts her.

Lexa heard one of the wolves barking, she looked over seeing Roxy chasing after Clarke. Clarke slowed down then turned around to face the wolf, from where Lexa stood, she could see Roxy's tail wagging excitedly. The beta even went up to Clarke and licked under her muzzle, Lexa felt a small pang of jealousy before she realized who she was feeling jealous over. Lexa scolded herself before turning away from the pair and walked off towards the other side of the Sanctuary.

Xxxx

Lexa was heading over to the other animal enclosure that was further out towards the end of the Sanctuary. Any predators that were new to the Sanctuary were placed in a more secluded area that was to their comfort level. Most of these rescued animals were used to small confined places, so people like Lexa would slowly introduce them to bigger areas and begin to get them used to other animals.

Lexa was assigned a female wolf named Kiko, apparently, some family thought they could domestic the animal. But wolves are in no way a pet, it didn't matter if they were mixed with a dog genetics. Wolf-hybrids are equally as wild as their dominant genes and a wolf is what they will always be. Kiko wasn't an aggressive case, more like a nervous creature that wasn't comfortable with the other wolves. Lexa was told that Kiko has never been a part of a pack, she grew up alone and didn't have another wolf-hybrid or dog to play with. Which resulted in the wolf not wanting to step outside at all because of the other wolves that were kept nearby. Kiko would not even howl back to the wolves that had welcomed the new comer. Lexa's job would be to slowly introduce her to wanting to join the pack.

Lexa had Kiko's file mesmerized so she was prepared to help this wolf out. Anya told her the layout of the area and insured that Kiko could smell the other wolves so it wasn't too much of a shook. With a helpful tip from Luna she told Lexa about one of the senior wolves that they would use sometimes to familiarize the new wolves. Lexa wouldn't use the old timer if it wasn't necessary, the senior wolf was just calmer to help soothe the nervous ones. Lexa had a whole plan written out on how she'd work with Kiko, but what she hadn't counted on when entering the building was for there to be an argument going on between the new hiring manager and some roughed up grease ball. Rainer looked like he was about to pop a blood vessel from how hard he was clenching his teeth and the other guy practically looked feral as he grinded his teeth hard enough to crack a tooth.

"I will tell you one more time Mr. Collins, you get your ass out of here before I involve the cops!" Rainer snarled at the man, the man stepped up bumping his chest against the other,

"And then what? Have the cops here again twice in a month? That's just gonna fuck up the image to this company. I'm just getting the Queen's dog back!" Collins sneered; the greasy man jabbed Rainer in his chest with a finger. Rainer looked like he was seconds away from punching this guy's lights out. Lexa wasn't sure what was going on but she didn't appreciate the arguing and yelling near the rescued animals. These animals were already nervous and scared enough as it is, they didn't need this added negative energy,

"I don't give a shit how much that woman has paid you! You're not taking that wolf or any other predator here!" Rainer shoved the guy out of his personal space, Collins looked surprised before his enter face went beat red, his hands shook at his sides as he was getting ready to punch Rainer. Lexa looked around for a distraction, she saw metal bucket not too far off. Lexa went for the bucket she silently hoped the animals wouldn't hate her for this. Lexa grabbed the bucket using all her force she slammed the bucket against the concrete wall. The bucket range loud enough that the animals scattered outside and making the two boys cringe covering their ears.

"I don't know what the hell is going on here but this shit doesn't happen in here! These animals been through hell and back and they don't need to be hearing you two arguing!" Lexa yelled at them both fixing both of them with her curliest glare, Rainer gulped as he straightens out his clothes and stood up right. Rainer bowed his head in her direction as an apology yet Collins glared at her as he shoved his hands in pockets and spat on the ground,

"Ms. Woods, thank you for that. I'm afraid I let my temper get the best of me having to deal with this...individual," Rainer glared in the man's direction but Collins was still glaring daggers at Lexa. Lexa stood tall keeping her head up daring this damn fool to try something. This guy looked like one you're typic hypocritical assholes yet gave the air of demanding to be respected.

"I want that dog; you know nothing about that beast, but Queen Nia does. She will do anything to get her prized pet back," Collins finally looked away from her then towards Rainier. Rainer rolled his eyes shaking his head instead of answering him he began to take out his phone.

"I'm calling the cops; I'm sure Pat will be more then understanding of the local law showing up to remove such unpleasant person. I got more important things to work on then dealing with a boy throwing a tantrum," Rainer held the phone to his ear after dealing 911, he stayed in place as he mean mugged Collins. Lexa didn't feel comfortable that Collins didn't even look worried; no, he looks like he didn't give a damn not one little bit. He acted like he had had nothing to lose as he took out his phone tapping at the screen before shoving it back in his pocket. Lexa stayed by the door still she wouldn't let this rude person get a chance to run off, not if she could help it.

"Do you know where she is?" Collins demanded as he walked up to Lexa, he was way too close for her comfort but she wouldn't be intimidated by this nasty looking person. Lexa wasn't going to answer him but her curiosity was getting the best of her. Who was this guy after? Who was Queen Nia? What made either of them think any animal here could be a pet?

"Who?" Lexa hissed at him as he got closer, she could smell cigarettes and greasy foods all over this guy. It was like he'd never seen a shower before or didn't have a sense of smell, his long black hair looked like it seen better days. What bugged Lexa most was the look in his eyes, it was like looking at an empty shell that was only filled with fear, this person was desperate.

"Princess or Blue whatever name you guys have listed. She's an average sized wolf, you can't miss her she got b-"

"The cops on their way now, you will be arrested for breaking and entering along with harassment. You'll be coming up front with me willingly or I grab some ropes and hog tie you," Rainier interrupted before Collins could finish, Collins looked back at him with a sneer on his face before he moved past Lexa ramming his shoulder against hers as he shoved by. Lexa would have loved to trip him or throw the bucket at the back of his head but there is something far more important to tend to.

Lexa sighed, gently placing the bucket back on the ground, she brought her backpack in front of her to pull out the dog treats. Lexa then headed over to the cages beginning to search the name tags for Kiko's. As Lexa searched for the name, she made sure to drop two cookies into each wolf's cage as her way of saying sorry for scaring them. She found the name soon enough than looked inside it didn't take long to find Kiko. The wolf was hiding inside the fake igloo that was provided to them for them to sleep comfortably. Lexa leaned down peaking inside at the wolf, Kiko a rather small black wolf looked back at her baring her teeth.

"Hey there Kiko, heard you been a little nervous meeting your new friends," Lexa spoke softly, she lowered herself down until she was sitting on the ground. Kilo titled her head at her curiously, no longer baring her teeth but did not move forward.

"I'm sorry for all the yelling and loud noises, those are never fun to deal with," Lexa whispered, Kiko was getting more curious, she moved forward a little bit but then laid back down keeping her body inside the igloo. Lexa chuckled; this was normal behavior, curious but cations. Unlike Clarke who had no issue of getting in her face the first day they meet.

"Well Kiko, I look forward to working with you, I hope I'm able to convince you to step outside in a few weeks," Lexa smiled at the wolf, it only stared at her, yellow eyes very watchful and focused. Lexa had to admit she did miss Clarke's chatty behavior and bright blue eyes, she wondered what she was up to.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Clarke POV

Clarke felt so giddy and excited, she really felt that Lexa would be able to handle that Clarke could change forms. Maybe it was too soon but Clarke wanted to move on and become a better wolf. Clarke felt she could have a chance to know to Lexa better since they connected in a new way today. She wanted more than anything to connect to Lexa as much as possible, now thanks to the human Clarke understood the emotion she felt for her. Though the word still didn't seem to feel right, her human mind was even nagging that it wasn't the right word. Clarke shrugged it off not wanting to rush whatever she was feeling for Lexa; she just knew she enjoys the emotion.

Clarke was excited to see what Lexa's reaction will be when she changes forms, she hopes Lexa will like her human form as much as her wolf. Lexa was always calling her beautiful Clarke could only pray she will find her human form just as pretty. Though she didn't have a clue what she will look like as a human. For now, she had to practice changing forms, which could take a while she knew where to start but she hadn't ever tried it. Well better late than never.

Clarke was heading over to one of the underground cements dens the humans had made for the wolves. It went rather deep into the ground it was meant for sleeping and to cool down from the heat of the summer. Clarke would use the area to practice changing her form, she didn't know what could happen but she wouldn't try it out in public. When Clarke stepped up to the entrance of the den, she rubbed her body against the outside of the entrance. She wanted the other wolves to stay away while she practiced, for her own safety and for theirs. Clarke moved on inside, she instantly felt the different temperatures right away it was rather cold in here, it felt nice. Though she still preferred sleeping outside beneath the stars and away from closed walls.

"_Let's see, what did alpha Kane say about changing forms_?" Clarke muttered having to dig through her memories from when she was a pup. "_Gaia, what did he say again? Only alphas were allowed to change forms, you are allowed to do it once when you turn 15, changing forms is only for emergency_," Clarke repeated the rules in her head hoping that could trigger another memory.

Clarke and the other alpha pups were made to take lessons on practicing changing forms and alpha Kane would teach them. He was a very nice wolf, he cared about his pack and loved to teach the alpha pups. Alpha Kane told the pups that they've only ever had to change forms a handful of times. Usual they would be in cases when alpha Kane was moving the pack through more popular areas filed with humans. Once their alpha had found a secure home for his pack him and many others had come to settled where their home was. Clarke remembered that much and knew that her parents had been the first of the wolves to travel with alpha Kane.

Clarke circled around the den a few times as memories were coming back to her. "_Alpha Kane said when you changed forms you had to be calm and that it would hurt the first time_," Clarke talked to herself, "_stand up straight and imagine what you'd look like in your human form_," Clarke paused really giving that last thought some insight, she reached down grabbing her mini Lexa sweater that was still around her neck. She tugged on it a few times having to use a paw to loosen it from her throat. Once Clarke got it off, she gently placed her mini Lexa to the side not wanting to damage it.

"_Wait, what would I look like? I know my fur is golden and my eyes are blue, so I could have blonde hair and blue eyes. That sounds easy enough to picture,_" Clarke hummed, she closed her eyes picturing in her mind as she remembered seeing alpha Kane change forms. Alpha Kane would stand up tall he'd shake himself loose then she and the pups could hear loud cracks. Which was normal, their alpha told them it was their body's rearranging while his own fur shortened and his limbs grew longer.

Xxxx Heads up! Description of pain! Xxxxx

Clarke felt her fur shifting, it was a little itchy, she ignored it for now continuing to focus. She could feel something different inside of her wanting to stretch out, she took a deep breath allowing her human self to take over. Her spine stretched out which stung a little, but it wasn't too bad Clarke did let out a whimper escape. Suddenly though her legs buckled under her and she fell down to her side unable to push herself back up. All at ones she felt her bones broke, she howled out in dire pain. The sounds of her own bones breaking down was almost deafening in this small confined space. The agony of changing her natural form felt like the time Finn had broken one of her ribs from his horrid kicking. But the pain didn't stop, it continued all the way down to her toes, each single toe cracked and stretched out. Her muzzle was shrinking like someone was shoving a brick right at her nose, she howled out again the pain was too much.

Xxxx End of the description of pain xxxxx

"**_Stop_**!" Clarke screamed out snapping her eyes open, she gasped out tarring away the control she had given to her human self. The breaking sounds stopped automatically and her whole body stung. Clarke could feel where her bones had broken, how they began to bind and shrink with in her own flesh, she trembled all over. Clarke was beyond thankful that it stopped, she cursed at her human mind for rushing like it was some Gaia damn race. Letting out a frustrating growl she lifted her head with some difficulty to look herself over. Her body was stuck between her wolf form still covered in fur but her limbs where long like a human. Clarke groaned laying her head back down, everything felt so painful yet she hadn't even full changed.

_"__I didn't think it be this painful,_" Clarke whimpered, as she tried getting up but fell back on her side harshly, she cried out again feeling her bones locking in place. Clarke realized she was in a rather horrible decision-making choice. She either had to finish changing forms or go back to shifting her body to its original state. Clarke couldn't move a single one of her limbs the way she was now, it had to be one or the other but either way it was going to be painful. Clarke heard shifting outside the den, she sniffed at the air to see who it was, it was Roxy she was whining at the entrance clearly wanting to come inside.

"_Leave me alone Roxy, go play or something_," Clarke growled deeply making the beta whimper before she ran off her scent fading as she went. Clarke imagined there was only one solution to this, she still had to fully change forms. Clarke whimpered at the idea, the pain was horrific but either it was now or never. She has felt worst pain, at least that was what she was telling herself as motivation. She has a reason why she was doing this, or rather she has someone she is doing this for. Clarke smiled when she imagined Lexa's glee at seeing what Clarke could do. Gaia she really hoped that Lexa will be grateful that Clarke was exposing her own kind and how much trust she was handing over to the human.

"_Lexa is worth this pain, I can feel it in my gut that this well lead to a better future_," Clarke took a deep breath and resumed changing. She cried out again as her bones resumed to break down and shift inside of her. Clarke continued to imagine how happy Lexa will be to finally see her biggest secret, that she knows the female has been dying to know. She did her best to ignore what she was actually doing, trying to keep a positive mind. Clarke didn't even care about that annoying blinking red light that kept flashing up in the corner of the den. It was probably some bug or something, Clarke howled out closing her eyes tightly she wasn't even sure she'd be able to with stand this pain any longer.

Xxxxx

Clarke woke with an excruciating headache, it felt as though someone slammed her head against the concrete. She opened her eyes for a moment before squeezing them shut again the small amount of sun light that streamed into the den pricked at her eyes. Clarke figured she would pass out after all that pain, shot she was hoping for it to happen and let her human mind take over. Clarke pushed herself up on all fours but something felt different, Clarke forced her eyes open growling in irritation as the sun messed with her again.

Once her eyes adjusted, she couldn't believe what she was seeing, where her paws should have been where instead hands. She couldn't see any of her fur except for the one dangling at the side of her face. Clarke pushed back carefully looking at her arms and hands completely fascinated. Her skin was pale, she had a number of different dark pink scars covering her body, they must be from her old wounds.

Xxxxx slightly NSFW, it's not sexual it's more like exploring xxxxxxX

Clarke looked down at herself, she had these two large things abstracting her vision she grabbed them they were kind of heavy and squishy. Clarke left them alone deciding she'd ask Lexa what they were, the female did have a pair of them. She wondered why hers were bigger though, she hoped Lexa wouldn't be bothered by them.

Clarke touched down her sides feeling her ribs and down to her stomach she poked at her belly it is spongy and soft. Clarke remembered feeling Lexa's belly, hers was kind of squishy and it definitely was soft but it was firmer than her own. When her whiskers touched her flat stomach, it made Lexa squeak but Clarke didn't feel ticklish. She continued to touch down to her legs poking her pink skin in wonder. Her hands drifted to between her thighs as she ran her hands up legs and flinched when she felt a peculiar tingle in her lower stomach. Clarke moved her hand away not sure what had caused her body to become aroused, she would have to ask Lexa about that to.

Xxxx end of slightly NSFW xxxxX

It felt so weird yet exciting to be in her human form for the very first time. Clarke smiled overwhelmed with joy that her tail swayed rapidly si- Wait humans don't have tails. Clarke looked back seeing her tail was still there, she checked the rest of her new form finding she still had her wolf ears and all of her fangs.

"Ok, so still need to pra-" Clarke stopped as she heard a human speak, she listened carefully looking around for the source but couldn't find the new female. But then it hit her, Clarke was hearing her own voice, she had never heard her own voice before was it supposed to be so raspy? "I still need to practice changing forms," Clarke spoke hesitantly, the feeling was abnormal having her tongue and mouth move to make words. Wolves barely used their human forms let alone communicate, they have always used a mind link not their tongues to talk. Clarke pushed off the dirt only to stumble back down, she looked at her legs not seeing anything wrong with them.

She tried again reaching out to the wall only to jerk her hand away, leaning close to look at what had poked her. But it was only a wall with small rough bumps she tried again touching the wall hesitantly, this was so weird for her. Clarke could actually feel the bumps on the wall they didn't hurt but the sensation of touch was unusual. Clarke used the wall to push herself up on to her feet, everything felt so aberrant.

Clarke could feel the dirt at the pad of her feet she wiggles her toes digging into the cold soil. Clarke grinned this was so amazing, she looked around herself she could still see pretty well so that was good. She pushed off the wall to try standing on her own but stumbled back hitting the wall and this time it hurt a little. The wall was so cold it made Clarke want to move away but she will fall if tried standing on her own. Sure, Clarke has done tricks with standing on two paws but going from paws to feet were two completely different things. All her life she has only walked on four paws not two legs, it felt like she has lost two limbs here,

"Humans make it look so easy," Clarke muttered to herself, her tongue clipped against her teeth it tickled. A cool breeze below into the den making Clarke shiver, that's right she had no fur right now, humans used clothes to keep themselves warm. "Where would I even get clothes? Maybe Lexa could help me. Wait! Lexa! oh Gaia I'm supposed to be meeting her soon," Clarke panicked a little, what time was it? How long had she been passed out in this human form? No wolf had come into the den that much Clarke as able to tell but she had no clue how late in the day it is,

"I need to change back; I can't go out there like this. The wolves won't recognize me and they'll probably attack," Clarke bent her legs slowly reaching out tell she touched the ground again. "Maybe it won't be so painful? At least I hope not," Clarke closed her eyes picturing her normal body, her bones broke down again it still stung but not nearly as bad. She felt her spine shrink and her limbs readjusting stretching out tell she stood on all fours. Clarke whimpered as her bones slipped back in place and she felt her fur poking through her skin. Clarke opened her eyes letting out a deep breath, happy to be in her original body even though she was still excited about her human form. She circled herself making sure that her body was intact and nothing stood out.

"Clarke? Clarke, where are you?"

Clarke knew that voices, she smiled right away shacking her fur out she grabbed her mini Lexa first before making her way out of den. Clarke reached out to create the mind connection,

"_I'm here, just give me a second. I'm sore right now, I was umm running too much last night,_" Clarke thought of the first lie that came to mind, she didn't want to show Lexa she could change form yet. She wanted to perfect the skill first, the idea of seeing Lexa's shocked face filled her with delight.

"You soar? That's different, you're always patrolling your land you haven't been soar before," Clarke could picture that smug little grin of hers, she snorted finally making it outside. Only Lexa was brave enough to challenge her so boldly, Clarke stretched out her body feeling more relaxed as she felt the sun on her fur and the wind blowing softly. She didn't feel nearly as cold as earlier when she had no fur, Clarke didn't understand how humans kept warm with just clothes and the fur on top of their heads. Clarke looked towards the front part of the cage, seeing Lexa standing there with her hands on her hips.

Lexa was looking around trying to find her, Clarke moved her tail feeling like being a bit mischievous. She crouched down close the ground and quickly moved forward keeping out of Lexa's sight. She jumped behind some trees when Lexa looked this way. Once she was sure Lexa looked away Clarke peaked out seeing Lexa looking in the other direction where Gabby and Molly were roughhousing. Clarke grinned wickedly, taking this moment for granted she crouched low into the dirt as she slowly crept forward, Lexa blissfully unaware. She wiggles her hips then bounded forward avoiding an area to alert Lexa she was close. Just as Lexa was turning in her direction, Clarke pounced on the gate making Lexa nearly jump out of her skin and yelp. Lexa stumbled back pressing a hand to her chest as she openly glared at Clarke.

"_You would not make a good wolf,_" Clarke barked a laugh seeing Lexa trying to get her breath under control. Clarke could hear her heart racing rapidly; she barked another laugh as she got off the gate. "_You should have been able to at least see me, I'm not exactly hard to miss_," Clarke taunted, she crouched down like a pup ready to play she had her hips high in the air her tail moving fast enough to wiggle her body. Clarke nipped at her mini Lexa eagerly as it dangled in her muzzle, scaring Lexa brought her a thrill like she had been hunting the defenseless female. She would never actually hurt Lexa of course; but Clarke wasn't able to lie how much she enjoyed scaring her. Lexa scowled, her brows creased like she wanted to throw something at Clarke the human was at least fighting back a smile,

"Well sorry that your little mind trick makes it seem like you are actually close by. It doesn't exactly give you an idea how close or how far away you are," Lexa argued, she reached through the bars, Clarke was all too happy to move forward and place her muzzle in her hand.

"_That's the beauty of it, my kind use it so we can communicate as far as... actually I'm not sure how far out,_" Clarke pondered, she nuzzled Lexa's hand as she chuckled at her honesty.

"Well it is very nifty trick, wish I could do something that special," Lexa said it so wishfully, Clarke looked her over carefully if she didn't know better, she'd say Lexa was kind of envious. She let out a small purr rubbing her muzzle against Lexa's palm as breathed in Lexa's scent. Clarke pawed at the ground wanting Lexa to come closer and the human got to her knees as she leaned into the bars.

"_I think you are extraordinary; you are the first human to ever gain me trust_," Clarke sniffed at Lexa again, something smelled off. Clarke leaned in closer to Lexa and inhaled her scent, there was something weird about the way Lexa smelled today. Clarke dropped her mini Lexa thinking maybe it was messing with her sense of smell but no, the human still had an odd scent.

"What? Do I smell bad?" Lexa laughed as Clarke stuck her muzzle through the bars following where the odd smell was. "I am wearing the same shirt from yesterday, I forgot to do laundry when I got home last night. Kiko that wolf I'm working with, she-" Clarke zoned out as she looked for the smell, sniffing all along her arm and slowly moved up finally making it Lexa's shoulder. Clarke sniffed harder at the spot and she felt her heart clinch as the smell finally reached her memory. It was the smell of oil and cigarettes, memories of a cruel boy tossing her around like a rag doll shot into her brain; it was like a bad dream coming back to hunt her. Clarke shoved away from the gate, baring her teeth right away letting out a deep threatening snarl.

"_Where did you get that smell_," Clarke demanded far too busy focused on Lexa's shoulder, she didn't even see Lexa's uneasy expression. When Lexa didn't answer right away her frustration grew, "_On your shoulder, it smells like grease and cigarettes_," Clarke clarified trying to keep herself in check but Clarke couldn't keep herself from growling. She knew that smell, Clarke was hoping it came from anyone else, anyone other than who popped inside her mind.

"O-oh that's from this rude guy yesterday, he ran into me when he was being guided out of the Sanctuary. I think his name was Collins?" Lexa spoke softly keeping her voice calm but Clarke felt her blood rushing through her body as her brain being to prepare her to run. Clarke knew that name like a bad taste in her muzzle, someone that was responsible for the start of her hellish life and destroyed the only family she's known.

Xxx emotional pain coming up! Xxxxx

"_No... No! How did he find me!_?!" Clarke snarled out viciously, she batted at the dirt her claws cutting across the dry surface like paper. Clarke started at Lexa as she began to pant, her fur rising at the back of her neck Lexa's worried look expressed the fear she felt. Lexa had even taken her hand out of the cage, Clarke didn't blame her, in fact she preferred that Lexa wasn't within reach.

"You know who that is?" Lexa asked her voice continued to stay calm but the human's heart rate told Clarke what she was really feeling. Clarke snapped her teeth angrily not wanting Lexa to be afraid of her, she let out a whimper and panted more. Her tongue hung out of her muzzle and she licked at fangs trying to let out her fears in a different way,

"_Of course, I know him! It's thanks to him and his asshole of a father that I have no pack_!" Clarke moved away from the gate choosing to pace back and forth in front of the cage; her heart raising more and more at as memories practically slapped her on the snout. She could feel Lexa gaze on her as Clarke continued to pace almost running back and forth, "_It's thanks to him that I end up in the hands of the worst, soulless, demonic women to ever walk the earth_!" Clarke snarled out; her heart was beating too hard she felt like she was on the verge of having a heart attack.

Lexa was trying to call her over to comfort her, but then a new smell came from the wind. The smell of bitter perfume and old mint leaves, Clarke froze up stopping right on the spot and her heat literally stopped beating for a moment. "_No... no, no, no, no, I rather have Finn then that soulless she- devil_," Clarke whimpered shrinking up right away, the mere smell of the fowl women forced Clarke's body to drop to the ground; head between her paws, no moving, be a good girl, or disobey and be punished. Clarke's whole body trembled not being able to stop herself from panting, she could already feel the ghost of a small knife stabbing into her side.

"Clarke? Sweetie you need to calm down, you are going to hurt yourself. Who's Finn? Was he one of your owners?" Lexa questioned, Clarke managed a nod keeping her eyes to the ground, "alright... who's the she-devil?" Lexa whispered, but Clarke was losing focus, the scent was getting stronger, closer. "Clarke, please take a breath, it's go-"

"Where is she!? I want my Blue; I will not hear your trifling excuses about not having her! I legally own her!"

Clarke did the only thing that she felt was logical, she ran, heading straight for the concrete den. Praying to Gaia that Nia hadn't seen her, she felt so guilty leaving Lexa behind. But Clarke couldn't let that women get a hold of her,

_"__I won't go back to her, Lexa. Please please please don't let her take me,_" Clarke whimpered as she shot into underground den. She disconnected far too quickly she hoped she hadn't caused Lexa a head ache. But Clarke's deep-rooted fear of Nia won out her desire to be close to Lexa it didn't matter how much she liked the female. Clarke feared Nia more then she liked Lexa something that made her feel like garbage.

"_Please Lexa, please please please keep me safe. I need you more than ever, please save me,"_ Clarke curled up in a tight into ball right in the corner of the den, tears fell down her cheeks as she hid her muzzle under her paws.

Xxx End of emotional pain! Xxxxx

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Lexa POV

Lexa had never seen Clarke be so afraid, for a wolf the size of a small horse she quivered like a leaf in the autumn winds. All it took for Clarke to be completely terrified was to hear that women speak. Clarke's words still rang in her head, she was like a pup shrinking right up and whimpering like she was expecting a beating. Lexa felt such a rage fill her as she stood back up and turned around towards the aggravating women that was hollering like some toddler.

Anya was standing there with Pat (the owner of the Sanctuary) her best friend was scowling at the women her arms crossed over her chest looking like she was ready to shove this woman inside one of the bear enclosures. The woman had her back towards Lexa, so she wasn't able to get a good look at her but she did notice a cane in her left hand.

The older woman was shouting some nonsense about wanting her pet back and that the Sanctuary had no right to keep her Blue. Lexa moved forward to join the group not considering what she was going to get herself into, she couldn't understand why Anya wasn't telling her off. Anya wasn't one to hold her tongue, though she was giving this woman the deadliest glare. One that Lexa was happy not to be on the receiving end, that glare could strike a person like lightning,

"Did you not hear me?! I showed you my papers, I have given you proof that Blue belongs to me, I have the bloody space to keep my wolf!" The women shouted out at Anya and Pat, he was a nervous rick trying to calm the woman down,

"We heard you the first time, Mrs. Queen. Yes, you have provided the necessary license to keep Wanheda b-b-but the wolf is very happy here. I'm hoping you'll reconsidered," Pat was trying to reason with the woman, but it seemed she wasn't going to listen no matter what. Lexa took in this woman, it was obvious she had money, all of her clothes from her tailored suit down to her shoes spoke she only were top of the line fashion trends. She even had a walking cane that was covered in different animals' furs but the way she leaned on it seemed like it was more than for show. This person stood out worst then a purple tiger doing back flips, this woman didn't remotely fit into this environment.

Lexa meet up with the group looking to Anya, who caught sight of her she only offered a stiff nodded. Lexa looked at the women's face and flinched, she was shocked to see a number of large scars running across either side of her forehead. The wounds looked old but it was unmistakable noticeable, it looked like some kind of injury done by an animal. Lexa must have been staring too long because the woman turned her cold gray eyes in her direction,

"What the hell are you looking?! Didn't your low-class mother teach you not to stare!" The woman hissed out, Lexa clinched her fists, yes, she shouldn't have been staring that was rude on her part but the insult towards her mom wasn't called for.

"She did actually, didn't your mother teach you not to be yelling like some crazed lunatic?" Lexa shot back keeping her voice calm so as not to stoop to her level. The woman gawked at her stunned, clearly no one has ever talked back to her before. "Or perhaps your aging mind has made you forget how to act like a civilized person?" Lexa questioned she knew she was poking at a hungry bear so to speak, but her coworkers' soft chuckles gave her more confidence.

"Why you vile little brat, have you any idea who I am?" The women snarled stepping up close into Lexa's personal space, but Lexa didn't back down, she wouldn't let this woman push her around. Lexa gave no answer she doubted that she was done talking, "I am Queen Nia, owner of Azgeda the highest valued company that sells the finest materials to create just about anything. My company creates perfection making anything from furniture, bedroom sets, and even clothing lines. I sell to everyone around the world who buy my items by the thousand," Nia hissed out, Lexa really didn't have a clue what she was talking about nor did she care but Anya did seem to know what she was talking about. Anya stepped forward forcing the women to step back making her stumble,

"The only reason you are so rich is thanks to the animal's pelts that you seem to always have at hand. You use the furs of animals in every one of your damn items. You feed lies about how you buy those furs legally but any sane person knows that fucking bullshit," Anya spoke with a deadly tone that even Nia gulped as she backed away from Anya,

"I have my sources, you have not a single proof of what you so clam child," Nia scowled, she turned her attention to Pat who jumped in place when she looked back to him, "I've had enough of this mess, get me my wolf. Blue will be going home with me today and if you step in the way your stepping in the line of legal course actions," Nia turned on her heals beginning to head off towards the main building and Pat sadly had to ran after her. Anya cupped her hands over her mouth and shouted one last thing at Nia.

"You use the dead to make your materials! Those animals you've slaughtered in cold blood, their spirts well hunt you for the rest of your days!" Nia didn't turn around only continuing to walk forward while Pat followed after. Lexa could hear him actually agreeing to start the process of transferring Wanheda to Nia. Lexa turned back to Anya, she was still glaring at the retreating forms,

"Pat isn't actually going to give her Wanheda is he?" Lexa felt very uneasy, as Anya looked over to her with disappointment written all over her face,

"He doesn't have a choice Lexa; this stupid woman has a wolf permanent from Fish and Games. It's literally out of our hands, you know I wouldn't allow it other whys," Anya sighed she pressed a hand at either side of her temples and then headed over towards Wanheda's enclosure. Lexa walked besides her; she felt her gut twisting uncomfortably. Clarke would be devastated to hear she was being forced out of her happy home, no Lexa had to do something, anything to prevent the golden wolf from leaving with that horrible person.

"But there has to be something we can do. Wanheda is terrified of that women. Just earlier she was out here with me and the moment she heard that women speak she took off running heading straight into the underground den." Lexa argued as they reached the enclosure, Anya cliched her jaw as she was searching inside the compound.

"We can't do anything unless we want to lose our jobs and be arrested. Lexa you know me, I don't want to release Wanheda in her care but my hands are tied," Anya faced Lexa her expression spoke of the sadness she was feeling, Lexa didn't want to see that face. The one that said they had to give up and let this fucking woman take Clarke. "It's out of ours hands, it's not like we can grab Wanheda and sneak her out," Anya lifted a brow curiously, her lip twitched a bit like she wanted to smile. Lexa didn't find this one less bit funny, Clarke can't go back to this she-devil!

"We've done it before, when we saved those animals from the hunters. We broke their traps and set animals free," Lexa growled back her fist clinched at her sides when Anya bit the corner of her lip. Anya was literally trying not to laugh and Lexa has never wanted to smack her friend so much,

"Yes, we did, but for foxes and lynxes not a damn wolf," Anya glanced back towards where Nia and Pat had long since disappeared it was only the them here currently, the other employees had gone off to do their own jobs throughout the Sanctuary. Anya had then looked up towards the security cameras. Lexa looked over as well not understanding why Anya was acting so weird and it was also odd not to see the red light blinking to signal it was recording. Out of nowhere Anya broke out in a loud howling laugh then punched Lexa's shoulder,

"Jesus, that was some really good acting Lexa, I almost fell for it myself. Way to fool them," Anya grinned at Lexa while she rubbed at her shoulder looking at best friend like she has completely lost it. Anya turned back to the cage cupping her hands over her mouth she called out for Clarke, "Wanheda! Come over here, your girlfriend is waiting for you!" Lexa was baffled she didn't know what her friend was trying to pull.

"What the hell are you talking about?" Lexa questioned her cheeks felt hot as she blushed that Anya was calling Clarke hers. Lexa looked over to the enclosure seeing something move closer to the them. Clarke crept forward sniffing at the air before she walked up to Lexa and pushed her muzzle through the gate. Out of habit Lexa reached out to scratch under her chin, her forehead tickled as she felt Clarke connect with her.

"_Why is she yelling at me? I can hear just fine,_ _what's she going on about? Where is Nia?" _Clarke asked equally confused as she looked over at Anya with some cation, Lexa wanted to answer at least one of her questions but her own mind had to be screwing with her. Anya was being very weird though she was practically bouncing in her in place as she went over and opened the gate's door. Lexa felt like she needed to check her temperature to see if she was developing a fever. Anya had willingly opened the gate door to the wolf she has admitted to being afraid of,

"Come on then, we can't waste any more time. I disabled the cameras for 40min after that time they will turn back on," Anya gestured to Clarke to come out but the wolf stayed in place; the golden wolf titled her head at her before looking back to Lexa. Lexa hesitantly clicked her tongue twice for show to give Clarke a "command" to come out. Why was her childhood friend acting a like a kid on Christmas morning?

"Anya seriously what has gotten into you?" Lexa demanded though her friend was more focused on Clarke, who was hesitantly stepping out of the gate's door but the door wasn't open widely enough and the wolf practically had to wiggle her way out. Once Clarke fully stepped through Anya left the gate's door open,

"Like you don't know? Lexa this has been our dream since we were dorky kids. We always played pretend that werewolves like Wanheda existed," Anya scoffed, she randomly lifted her shirt rubbing the gate's bars from where she had grabbed it. Clarke was looking at Anya for a moment before she moved forward and got in Anya's face, she let out a low growl. While Lexa was over here back tracking in her mind trying figure out how the fuck Anya knows Clarke's secret. Lexa has given maybe one hint about Clarke but she never came close to actually using the word werewolf,

"_I'm a wolf! Not a werewolf! Lexa did you tell her?_" Lexa was going to protest right away that she wouldn't betray Clarke that way but then Anya smirked at Clarke and she grabbed the sides of the golden wolf's cheeks then leaned down kissing her nose. Lexa's eyes widened in shook and Clarke obviously wasn't expecting that either because she jerked back before she ran off behind Lexa. "_She kissed me! I feel violated_," Clarke bared her teeth at Anya growling, but that only made her laugh as she kept smiling.

"Come on gorgeous, we don't have any more time to waste here," Anya winked at Clarke before turning around then ran off towards the small buildings. Lexa glanced down at Clarke then back at were best friend had gone. Lexa shook her head reaching over she grabbed some of Clarke's fur then tugged on it gently tell the wolf looked back at her.

"I swear to you that I didn't say anything to her. On Gaia's name and powerful strength, I would never go behind your back spreading your secret. A promise is a promise I wouldn't betray your trust," Lexa had bent down gripping Clarke's face between her hands making the wolf meet her eyes so she knew she wasn't lying. Clarke had hesitated but did looked up to stare into Lexa's eyes, she watched those blues orbs dart back and forth as she searched Lexa. Thankfully Clarke gave her a smile and nodded,

"_I trust you Lexa, I know you wouldn't turn against me that way_," Clarke leaned in pressing her cold nose against Lexa's cheek, Lexa let out a shaky breath then nodded to herself before she leaned back and then followed after Anya. Clarke stayed close besides her this time her fur rubbed against her arm as they quickly meet up with Lexa's childhood friend,

"She's the really deal Lexa! I can't believe you didn't tell me. We always share everything," Anya pouted, she turned around checking their surroundings, Anya then pulled out a key from her back pocket and used it to unlock the storage unit. Once she opened it, she stepped inside followed by Lexa, Clarke stayed outside sitting by the door way,

"It wasn't my secret to share, it was Clarke's, how the hell did you find out?" Lexa sighed there would be no point in trying to lie to Anya, she believed things that only she had witnessed. So, it wasn't as though Lexa could come up with some clever lie to cover for Clarke, she was a bad liar. Plus, Anya knew her far too well to know when she was and wasn't telling the truth. "And obviously you didn't tell her anything right?" Lexa looked at Clarke, the wolf shook her head,

"_No, not once, I haven't even hinted towards her how different I am compared to the mindless,_" Clarke looked back outside and took a sniff at the air her shoulders dropped a bit like had been tense.

"Wait you're talking to her right now? I thought werewolves couldn't talk in their wolf bodies?" Anya asked, Lexa looked back at her seeing she was holding onto some old employee clothes and an old black hoodie. Anya was now giving her the impression that she was the one who was lost, Lexa laughed wondering if had looked the same way like when Clarke had linked with her,

"That's what I thought to, but Clarke is a whole different kind of wolf, she doesn't like being called a werewolf just so you know," Lexa added to be sure Anya wouldn't get on Clarke's bad side she'd prefer if this two to get along. Clarke snorted at the door way making them both look her way; she gave a firm nod to confirm what Lexa had said.

"C-could you do it to me too? I mean like talk to me?" Anya asked she bet at her bottom lip and walked over to Lexa handing off the extra clothes. Lexa checked for Clarke reaction the wolf's tail was flickering nervously as she eyed Anya up and down.

"_Can she really keep a secret? You trust her with all your heart that Anya won't tell anyone_?" Clarke kept her eyes on Anya as she asked Lexa the question, it made Lexa feel good to know that she was relying on her judgement if this was a good idea.

"Yes, I do, she'd never tell anyone all you have to do is ask her to keep it to herself," Lexa held on to the clothes bringing them close to her chest, she wasn't sure why Anya was handing this to her. Did she expect Lexa to change clothes? What for?

"What did she say?" Anya whispered glancing over at Lexa, she didn't answer her friend though because Anya had reached up to scratch at her forehead. Lexa already knew what that meant, Lexa sighed she felt a pang of jealousy when Clarke linked with Anya. It was silly to be jealous but it had been just her and Clarke mind linking for quite a while, they talked about so much when it was only the two of them. The wolf was free to do what she liked, Clarke wasn't hers and even if she was Lexa had no right to be telling Clarke what she can and cannot do. Lexa didn't feel the golden wolf discounting she was surprised that Clarke apparently could do more than one mind link,

"_You're not allowed to tell anyone; I am putting my faith in Lexa when she says you are trustworthy. I'm only doing this for her,_" Clarke growled out baring her fangs a bit, Lexa fought back a smile there really wasn't any need for her to be jealous after all. Lexa glanced at Anya's expression; her eyes were so wide an owl would be envious. Anya burst out in a small laugh nodding vigorously,

"You put your faith in the right person then; I've known Lexa almost all my life and never once has she broken my promises or spilled a secret," the pair looked over at Lexa and she deliberately focused on a random string that was stuck on her collar. Lexa was feeling a little embarrassed as the two of both chuckled at her reaction,

"Shouldn't we be hurrying this along? We have like 20 or 30mins left before the cameras come back on," Lexa hoped to distract them while she tried to calm the rising blush on her face from being randomly put on the spot light. She didn't miss how Clarke showed her teeth in a smile her tail swaying like she enjoyed Lexa's embarrassment.

"Shit! Yes, time limit we'll mess with you more later, Wan- I mean Clarke, I need you to do something weird," Anya stepped out of the door way and pointed to the far end of the Sanctuary. Anya then went into detail that Clarke was going to fake that she had escaped through the Sanctuary's back gates. She told the golden wolf that she needed to run to the gates and shove through the gate's doors. Anya said that an employee had failed to close it properly last night and it will Clarke's ticket to get out of here,

Clarke needed to make it look like she escaped on her own, Anya knew the back cameras would be the first one to operate again and will catch Clarke escaping. Once the golden wolf had "escaped" Anya instructed her to run out towards a blind spot in the back of Sanctuary where her and Lexa would be waiting for her after she was done. Clarke took in all the information focused on Anya while Lexa leaned against the door way waiting. Lexa hoped Clarke was actually able to understand what Anya was instructing the poor girl kept looking over at her narrowing her eyes.

"Did everything make sense to you Clarke?" Lexa asked her before she had to follow after Anya who had already taken off down towards the back gates. The golden wolf clawed at the dirt but nodded with confidence,

"_Yes, seems simple enough..._" Clarke let out a sigh she looked back towards her enclosure,

"But?" Lexa encouraged Clarke to say what was troubling her, she leaned down to stroke the side of her cheeks lightly. Clarke looked back to her giving a small smile she pressed her nose into her palm then gave a small lick,

"_It's nothing bad I promise, just my plans got ruined in how I wanted to surprise you_," Clarke licked her palm again before she wiggled her way behind Lexa and nudged her forward. "_Go on hurry up, the cameras will turn on in a few minutes here,_" Clarke pushed on the small of her back again when Lexa tried to turn around,

"Alright, we'll be waiting for you ok? I'll see you soon," Lexa petted the top of Clarke's head before she took off in a brisk run down the path. Lexa felt odd leaving Clarke behind not that she actually was, but still felt weird to turn her back on the wolf she's come to care about her greatly. She felt Clarke discontent from her as Lexa ran through the gate's door leaving it open just a tiny bit. Lexa looked back towards the golden wolf who wasn't looking her way but at the opposite side, she wondered what caught her attention.

Xxxxxxxxxxx

"How'd you find out Anya? You didn't answer me earlier," Lexa asked her old friend who was at the blind spot leaning against the wall. Anya looked up taken by surprise that Lexa had shown up so soon,

"I found out she was a werewolf on the video cams last night. Do you remember how I got home late and was being all weird?" Anya questioned, she moved forward grabbing Lexa's arm to pull her more into the blind spot of the camera. This part of the Sanctuary had been made a blind spot on purpose which had been done way before any of this mess.

The Sanctuary got their meat delivery drop offs here and the manager responsible for checking the products always paid the vender a bribe to be allowed to take the best of the meats. The blind spot was fairly wide and the cameras were angled to only pick up when employees were bringing in the food supple. The second camera was pointed towards the back road that lead to the Sanctuary and it wasn't motion censored so it only focused straight ahead. The only things back here were company cars and dumpsters.

"Yes, I remember you not getting home tell it was about 11:00 at night. You were completely out of it," Lexa messed with the clothes she still had in her arms not even sure why the hell she brought them in the first place. Lexa set them on the floor besides her as she looked to Anya waiting for some kind of answer. It was true Anya had come home late, she had been acting so weird like she had seen a ghost or something. Before Lexa had went to bed, she had made sure Anya at least ate some food before she passed out. Yet this morning Anya had been completely composed even eager to get to work, she actually beat Lexa this morning when she left hastily.

"That's because I saw Clarke changing herself into an actual human, I saw it myself literally on one of the video cams. When I checked the security room to make sure the cameras were running, I saw Wanheda was actually in one the dens. I thought it strange to see her indoors, she always sleeps outside. On the video cam I noticed she was shacking pretty badly, I thought she was having a seizure and kept on eye on the video feed to make sure she was ok," Anya spoke softly to Lexa, as she looked out in front of them to the open filed with one road leading to the main streets. Lexa waited for her to continue kicking at a few rocks that were by her feet,

"But she wasn't having a seizure, she literally went from a wolf to half human it was the most amazing yet terrifying thing I've ever seen," Anya paused, Lexa could feel her staring at her face, Lexa couldn't help feeling offended that she wasn't the first one to see Clarke change the shape of her body. Yet at the same time she was grateful that it had been Anya to witness it and not some stranger, "I thought you knew,"

"I did know, I know she had to be a werewolf the moment she talked to me. But that silly thing didn't even know what a werewolf was, she just keeps calling herself a wolf," Lexa sighed she looked to her friend not wanting to lie she decided to tell her the truth, "I'm actually really jealous right now, I know it was by accident, I get that, but I honestly thought I'd be the first one to see her other half," Lexa explained, saying the words out loud started to sink in how ridiculous it was for her to be resentful. Lexa looked away grabbing the closest rock by her shoe she threw it hard across the open field. "Sorry, forget what I said, I shouldn't be act like some jealous girlf-"

"Shut up," Anya lightly punched her in the shoulder tell Lexa looked over at her to cast her a glare, "You have a right to be jealous, hell if our places where switched I'd be legitimately jealous," Anya slug an arm around Lexa's shoulder pulling her in for a sideways hug, "you been working with Clarke for a month minus the weekends you spent every single day with her. You two probably talked about a whole lot of personal things and it must have been amazing for you to be acting this way," Anya squeezed her shoulder and Lexa didn't bother trying to hide her grin at how close on the head that Anya had been. Lexa moved her arm behind Anya's waist to return the hug,

"You have no idea how much I have learned from Clarke, the culture in her breed it's so beyond what we know," Lexa's smile was practically stinging her cheeks from how hard she was smiling. "Not sure if I can share any of it though, I'd need her permission first. It's not my information to share," Lexa added not wanting to give any false promises. Anya chuckled then leaned in and kissed Lexa's temple, it wasn't a form of romance it was a kind way Anya reassuring Lexa that things were good between them,

"Don't worry about it, oh by the way she is totally yo-"

"_I'm I interrupting?_" Lexa and Anya jolted neither of them had felt Clarke linking with them or even heard her creep up. The golden wolf had popped up beside them and she didn't look very happy. Clarke's front claws were digging into the dirt and her lips pulled back over fangs, but the smile wasn't exactly the kind Lexa has come to know. Lexa noticed something red on her forearm and was shocked to see there was a bite mark. Lexa flung away from Anya and got to her knees in front of Clarke.

"What happened?! Who bit you?!" Lexa panicked she reached out grabbing the wolf's paw trying to pull it towards her, but the wolf didn't budge.

"Did one of the other wolves get aggressive?" Anya asked joining Lexa besides her, she didn't miss how Clarke showed more of her teeth but it wasn't aimed at Lexa. Why was Clarke being rude to Anya? She's hasn't been disrespectful from what Lexa could tell. Lexa tugged harder on Clarke's leg and now she gave in letting Lexa pull her leg up so she could check the wound. The bite wasn't deep but it was bleeding, Lexa didn't have anything to stop the dripping.

"_No, I did it myself. No one going to believe that I escaped easily, I made it look more serious_," when Anya leaned down to check Clarke's bite the golden wolf growled softly, "_leave it alone, we need to move now. Nia's scent got stronger not too long ago_" Clarke instead, the golden wolf took her paw back standing properly Lexa wanted to asked why she would deliberately hurt herself. But it didn't seem like the inflected wound was actually hurting her since her stance was normal,

"Smart idea Clarke, your clothes are over there. Me and Lexa will give you some privacy while you do what you need to," Anya checked around them one more time before she moved back towards the edge of the blind spot. Lexa was going to join her but before she got up Clarke had nipped the front of her shirt. She looked down at her titling her head,

"_Don't look no matter what you hear ok? It's not going sound pretty at all but I don't want you to see me before I fully change_," Clarke's tone was far sweeter this time, the wolf tugged on Lexa until she bent down a little more.

"I won't look, you have my word," Lexa cupped the side of her muzzle rubbing it gently like she knew the wolf enjoyed. The sweet purrs that came from her muzzle confirmed the joy she felt. Clarke let go of Lexa's shirt then moved closer to caress the side of Lexa's temple. She then gave a small lick before moving away and heading over to the bundle of clothes. The golden wolf pawed at the clothes as she studies them for a moment and then closed her eyes. Lexa turned away and joined Anya who had kept her back to them,

"Clarke really likes you huh?" Anya said when Lexa stood beside her, she let out a nervous laugh nodding. Lexa knew her body was going to betray her and she'll end up blushing,

"Yeah, she does, honesty I think it's more like she likes likes me," Lexa fidgeted with her hands to keep herself busy, they both jumped when they heard a horrible loud cracking noise followed by a pain filled whimper. Lexa wanted to turn around and see if Clarke was ok but she had said she wasn't going to look. Though the noises she was hearing made Lexa's skin break out in goosebumps and by the look on Anya's face she felt the same way,

"That's even better, I was trying to tell you earlier before that one got all possessive that she's totally your type," Anya teased knocking into her, Lexa looked at her friend puzzled she was going to ask what she meant but then the loud noises stopped. Lexa could hear as Clarke struggled to put on the clothes letting out iterated snarls, she going to offer to help her but then she spoke up,

"You guys can look now," a new person spoke yet Lexa knew that voice, she has been hearing it in her head for hours on end. There was no way she could mistake that deep raspy voice, Lexa turned around first and froze up, a woman was standing were Clarke had been.

The women's hair was so long it reached down to her waist and the color a bright blonde. The clothes she had on hugged her frame, the shirt was a little too small and way to exposing of what she wasn't wearing underneath. She had the hoody on but it wasn't zipped up and the selves were too long, her fingers barely poked out at the end. The open V-neck collar of her shirt displayed her neck and just a little below to her collar bone. From what Lexa could see her skin was covered in dark pink scars and the one that stood out like sore thumb was right around her throat,

"The video, where is it? No one else can see that, I will be in danger if someone finds that," the woman was looking right at Lexa before she looked away from her than towards Anya. Lexa gulped notching how her eyes were a magnificent marble blue. Just like Clarke's.

"I-I deleted that video feed right away, I didn't think anyone else should see it," Anya stuttered as she stared at Clarke equally astonished. Lexa could see Clarke nodding seeming to relax a bit but her shoulders were still tense. The woman became shy as she noticed Lexa and Anya were openly staring at her. Clarke leaned back against the wall behind her tugging at the end of her selves nervously as the silence was making her uncomfortable,

Lexa swallowed hard feeling light headed as she looked the woman over again slowly piecing together that this woman was in fact Clarke. The women's figure was curvy like an hourglass with an ample chest and wide hips, her plump pouty lips were a vivid pink, and her eyes as luminous as sapphires. Clarke was as gorgeous as a person as she was a wolf. The only difference between them was how Clarke glanced at her and Lexa's heart decided to stop beating for a second, before pulsing so fast in her chest Lexa had to press a hand over her heart to stop it from bursting out. Lexa mouth felt bone dry, she had to look away for a moment or else she may die on this very spot.

But then Lexa noticed something moving behind Clarke realizing it was a fluffy tail; one that Lexa actually recognized and not like this beautiful woman. Not as though Lexa was offended by her looks in any way but she was going to have stroke if she kept looking at her. It helped to notice that Clarke's tail nervously flicked it was something to focus on; being able to see this, it set Lexa at ease, it was like a weird comfort and reminder that this was in fact Clarke. Lexa couldn't let herself think about all of this right now even though there was such a beautiful woman right in front of her, she needed to stay vigilant. Yet all Lexa wanted to do was to feel how soft those pouty lips were,

"I know my forms not perfect...this is literally the second time I've done this. I haven't seen my human form yet, but the way you two are acting is making me think I must be ugly," Clarke muttered, she looked at Lexa but she had averted her gaze. Still Lexa shook her head keeping her sight off towards the side of Clarke and not directly on her.

"Not at all, yo-u you ar-e very cute," Lexa managed to get out feeling like a fool for stumbling on her words even Anya was giving her a weird look and Lexa failed to notice Clarke's disappointment at the use of word,

"Not just cute, but beautiful Clarke, very beautiful," Anya told her instead, Lexa glanced at her to see what she thought of what they said. Clarke only offered a nod before she looked to the ground, she moved a foot forward but tripped and then the woman was falling. Lexa shot forward catching her before could hit the ground.

Instinctively Lexa wrapped her arms around Clarke's waist keeping her leveled while the blonde struggled to get her legs back under her. Clarke flinched as she looked up, her cheeks colored red at how close her face was to Lexa's. Lexa was sure her cheeks were just as red if not even more so because she could feel Clarke's body pressing against her in all too pleasant way.

"S-Sorry, I've never walked on two legs on my own before. I'm used to walking on all four paws," Clarke chuckled nervously, her tail had twitched low proving how nervous she was right now,

"You're fine, don't worry about it. Umm we need to get you out of here now before Pat shows up again," Lexa let Clarke take her time as she used her own forearms to push herself to stand up right. She was doing her best not to notice that Clarke's breast was still pressing against her and that the blonde was remarkably close enough Lexa could literally smell her natural scent. The scent was the same from when Lexa had been pressed close into Clarke in her wolf form, such as a freshly baked peach pie but this time there was an under tone similar to Irish soap. Lexa was busy yelling at her brain to stop making her body feel aroused because this was not the time or the fucking place to be getting all frisky. Clarke held onto Lexa still as she stood on her own, but her legs shook quite a bit Lexa couldn't help thinking of her as some new born puppy. Clarke nodded her head firmly, she looked to Anya who was looking far too amused,

"How were you planning on getting me out of here?" Clarke questioned clearly directing the question to Anya, Lexa noticed her tail was swaying but this time it was from being happy. Lexa pondered what randomly made her happy enough to wag her tail that way,

"I was planning that Lexa lead you out of here, while I create the scene that "Wanheda" has escaped. The Sanctuary well go on full lock down sealing all the exist minus the main doors," Anya gestured for the girls to follow as she hurried off already making her way towards the open gate. Clarke looked back to Lexa curiously and she smiled apologetically,

"She's not one to waste time, can you walk on your own?" Lexa pulled back a bit though Clarke gripped her forearms harder probably afraid of falling. Clarke must have noticed what she done because she quickly let go and managed to stand on her own.

"I'm not sure, I can try?" Clarke took a step forward shacking a bit before taking another step. Lexa held her hands out just in case the blonde lost her footing,

"Lexa, you useless lesbian! Just pick her up we can't waste any more time!" Anya's shouting made Clarke lose her concentration her knees buckled and Lexa caught her again. Clarke landed face first into Lexa's chests, Lexa grunted from the sudden impact, it was only then that she realized Clarke's wolf ears where still showing. The tip of her ears tickled under Lexa's chin; Clarke shot back quickly her whole face had went red.

"I'm sorry! That was an accident," Clarke stuttered out she looked to the floor now, Lexa saw her tail moving rapidly the fluffy tail had puffed up. Lexa chuckled as she helped Clarke stand on her own and once, she was balanced she moved back.

"Don't worry about it, you can improve with practice but for now let's get you out of here," Lexa then helped Clarke zip up the baggy hoodie up then she pulled the hood up and gently tucked Clarke's ears underneath. She felt Clarke's gaze on her as she pulled some of her hair forward to frame her face and looking at Clarke now, she looked like a normal person. Lexa then bent down and she wrapped an arm around the back of Clarke's legs then behind her back and quickly lifted her. Clarke gasped as Lexa stood back up holding on to her, she held the blonde close to her body,

Lexa smiled gently as Clarke looked up at her, a small blush rose on the blonde's cheeks something Lexa didn't mind seeing; it was good to know that she wasn't the only one who felt an attraction between them. Clarke nodded her understanding; she kept her arms tucked to her chest as Lexa quickly took off towards Anya. Anya had her hands on her hips she had a random blanket in her hands, Lexa wasn't sure were on earth she gotten it from. Lexa glanced around for any cameras pointed this way but there wasn't any from this angle,

"Took you long enough, smart move with the hoody Lexa, can't see her ears at all. That takes care of one problem and now for the other issue," Anya was keeping up a professional demeanor but Lexa knew that look on her face as Lexa cradled Clarke in her arms. Anya had a mocking grin on her lips that Lexa knew she was going to be teased later. "Please don't bite me Clarke," Anya had moved closer to them and Clarke looked at her curiously but before either Lexa or Clarke could ask why not to bite, Anya had reached down and grabbed Clarke's tail.

"Hey! D-d-don't just grab me there!" Clarke growled out she yanked her tail out of Anya's hands. Lexa caught a glimpse of Clarke's teeth and gulped, most of her teeth were still raver sharp, now Lexa understood why Anya gave her a warning. Anya lifted her hands in defense,

"Alright my bad, didn't know you could still control it. Can you wrap your tail around yourself?" Anya smiled nervously when Clarke bared her teeth, Clarke huffed lifting her tail and brought it up to lay across her torso.

"It's a part of me, obviously I can move it," Clarke muttered, she reached out grabbing her own tail while Anya tossed the blanket, she had over Clarke. Lexa held the blonde away from her body as Anya tucked the blanket around to cover Clarke's tail leaving her arms and face free of the blanket. Clarke glanced at Lexa when she pulled her back towards her body. Lexa was surprised at how light Clarke felt, in her wolf self-Clarke was kind of heavy even when she'd just leaned against her. Holding on to Clarke in her human body it felt rather good, she was so warm and so attractive... Lexa shook her head quickly, her mind was trying to take a trip to where it wasn't supposed to go, again. As soon as Clarke was tightly bonded with the blanket Anya grabbed her walk talkie and turned it on,

"Code 18! Code 18! Wanheda has escaped her enclosure! Initiate code 18 now!" Anya was really good at acting Lexa almost believed the panic in her voice. There was a number of feedbacks coming through each one confirming to the lock down. "Wanheda has injured a volunteer! I saw the wolf heading north south, Lexa is coming up to the front with the injured girl!" Anya gestured for Lexa to go and they both took off running back through were they had existed earlier. Lexa pulled the blonde closet to her chest while Clarke held on to her still bleeding arm, the woman had tucked herself against Lexa.

Clarke was oddly quiet as she looked around while Lexa rushed forward, some employees passed them but their focus was completely on finding Wanheda. Anya broke off from running with Lexa to join the new employees that had come to help her track Wanheda down. As Lexa ran down the path, she saw a small trail of blood leading towards the back gates, even where Clarke's enclosure is the woman had splashed some blood around there too. Lexa was surprised none of the other wolves had taken advantage of the gate's door being open. Lexa will have to ask Clarke later how she managed to keep the other wolves from escaping too. Thankfully the back of the Sanctuary was coming up, it was restricted to only the employees. Lexa reached the back doorway and she saw Luna rushing forward to hold the door open for her. Clarke had reached up tugging on the hood to hide her face more and the blonde tensed up when Luna came close.

"How badly did she bite you honey? How'd you get mixed up with Wanheda?" Luna asked softly, Lexa could feel her nervousness as Luna reached out to grab her arm but Clarke pulled away from Luna's touch. Clarke let out a soft growl holding her wounded arm close to her chest, Lexa squeezed the back of her thigh which made her look up. Lexa shook her head just a smudge she hoped it be enough to convince for her not to growl like an animal,

"I noticed that the back gate was left open and I went to check who was out there, but didn't see anyone. I was heading back inside when Wanheda jumped out of nowhere, I tried to scare her to go back inside but she bit me instead and then ran off," Clarke managed to answer, Luna nodded she held her hand out this time letting Clarke put her arm into Luna's grip. "I was lucky Anya had found me back there and then Lexa came by not too long after," Luna pressed lightly around Clarke's arm checking to see how bad the wound was,

"That was very brave of you honey, but you could have seriously gotten hurt. Where had you been Lexa? I thought Wanheda had gotten better?" Luna's pressing at the wound had caused more blood to surface. Clarke was getting tired of Luna checking her arm as she pulled her arm away and held it against her,

"She had gotten better but then Wanheda's abusive owner showed up and practically threw all my progress out the fucking window," Lexa began to walk quickly towards the outsides main entrance, Luna followed for a bit,

"Oh god Queen Nia was Wanheda's owner? Are you sure?" Luna questioned clear baffled but she hadn't been saying it in a way that she didn't believe Lexa it was more so from being shocked. When Luna had mentioned the women's name Clarke let out a small whimper and curled up more in Lexa's arms,

"Yes, I'm very sure, I was with her earlier doing her grooming when we both heard that mad woman yelling. When Wanheda heard that women shouting it made her go nuts, she actually knew the voice of the person who had done her harm," Lexa was coming up with a lie on the spot her, god she hopped it was believable. "Wanheda began to get aggressive towards me and I took off to get the tranquilizer gun just in case. Sometime between me searching for Anya to get the key to unlock the shed must have been when Wanheda forced the gate open. That poor wolf was so desperate to get away she ended cutting herself or something because there's a whole blood trail leading out of the Sanctuary," they were passing the employees lounge now, Lexa could hear someone yelling it didn't take a genius to guess who was shouting.

"Poor baby, I hope we find her before the damn cops do. You know them, it's always shoots first than ask question later. Alright Lexa you get this girl to the hospital she's going to need stitches," Luna patted Clarke's knee before she turned around and ran off in the opposite way while Lexa continued heading towards the building's exist.

"You ok? How bad is the pain?" Lexa whispered to Clarke but then she suddenly felt her tense right up. Clarke turned her head and pressed her face into Lexa's shoulder gripping the blanket she pulled it up and over her head. Lexa was going to ask what was wrong but then she heard a door slamming open. Lexa looked over seeing Nia as Pat followed after her trying to explain the code lock down.

"You don't understand Mrs. Queen; we cannot go out there! Wanheda is extremely dangers! She will hurt you once she gets the chance!" Pat stumbled over his words while Nia ignored him heading down the same path Lexa was leaving. Clarke shook more in Lexa's grip she could hear her whimpering. Lexa's thoughts seeped into a dark place, what could one single person have done to make an enormous predator like Clarke tremble like a disobedient dog? Lexa knows the wolf's strength, the damage she can inflect, how she can make any other wolf submit to her, Clarke is a force that no one should ever screw with. Yet this she-devil shows up without even addressing Clarke and the horrid women had the golden wolf lying flat in the dirt.

"Then you people have failed to keep her in line! I have done it myself and I will do it again. I'll train her even harder than before, make that damn dog regret what she's done!" Nia hissed out, Lexa continued to rushed forward ignoring when Nia looked her way and at the woman she held in her arms.

"I'm taking the volunteer to the hospital sir. I can't waste any more time she needs medical help," Lexa hurried on as Pat told her it was alright and that he'd be sure to make up for the accident. Clarke never said a word to Pat simply kept her face buried in Lexa's shoulder,

"You girl! I need to know how that fool managed to let my pet escape," Nia shouted and began to walk towards Lexa, but the look she shot at Nia made her hesitant. Lexa stopped for a moment to fully face the women with not an ounce of fear she glared at the she-devil,

"Shove it up your ass, the world doesn't evolve around you. I'm taking this girl to the hospital," Lexa spat out taking a great amount of satisfaction at seeing the woman's shocked face. Lexa turned back around then ran off heading straight for her truck. Sure, she had some strong arms but she been carrying Clarke for a while now and had been running about. The adrenaline was leaving her fast, she needed to get to her truck before she could accidentally drop the blonde. Lexa could hear Clarke laughing as she pulled back from hiding her face in Lexa's shoulder,

"I can't believe you actually said that to her, no one has ever talked to Nia like that. That bitch is always expecting to be treated like she is better then everyone. Gaia I can only imagine how mad she is right now. Thank you, Lexa, you have no idea what you have saved me from," Clarke leaned up and pressed her face against Lexa's neck. Clarke has done this before in her wolf form, it was a friendly thing to do that wolves like to do with their pack mates. Though for Clarke to do this in her human form was entirely different. Lexa felt her heart speeding up again, Clarke's lips were touching a sensitive part of her throat and it was making her weak-kneed.

"O-of course Clarke, I want you to feel safe always. Now we really should get you to a hospital," Lexa reached her tuck in record time then gently set Clarke down making sure she could stand on her own before she let go. Clarke leaned against the truck while she used her free hand to keep the blanket around herself. Lexa unlocked her truck then opened the door for Clarke, the blonde struggled a little bit but was able to get inside on her own. Lexa closed the door heading over to the drives side she started up the vehicle. The truck roared awake making Clarke jump, Lexa bit her lip to hold her laugh she didn't think Clarke would appreciate it if she laughed at her reaction,

"What's a hospital anyways?" Clarke questioned turning in her seat to look at her. Lexa realized she hadn't buckled her seat belt, she leaned closer reaching over Clarke she grabbed the belt. She felt Clarke's breath on her cheek it was so warm it almost made her want to turn her head towards her. Lexa leaned away yanking the belt down swallowing thickly she locked the belt in place as she moved back. This was ridiculous why was Lexa feeling so feathered brained around Clarke? She was the same wolf Lexa had been talking to for a month, she knows this woman. Yes, Clarke was very attractive and she smelled really fucking good and Lexa wanted to kiss her so badly her own lips tingled at the idea, and...and...Lexa forgot what she trying to convince herself about,

"It's this huge place where they have medical care for people of all ages. Doctors help you with whatever type of injury you have and make sure you are in good health. But in your case, you need to see the emergency department," Lexa explained as set her truck in drive, she saw Clarke lifting her injured arm to her mouth. Clarke shook her head as she licked at her wound,

"I don't need humans to heal me, I can do it myself," Clarke argued licking at her bite, Lexa shook head setting her truck to park before reaching over and grabbing the woman's wrist.

"You're not supposed to lick your wounds. You'll get it infected," Lexa lectured, she felt a wave of deje vu since she had said this before to Clarke but that was a while ago. It reminded her of the time she had been attacked by Molly and Clarke had licked at her wound on her head. She felt the wave of the ghost pain pinching the back of her skull, Lexa shook her head to rid of the feeling. She examined the bite mark but was stunned to see half of the wound was gone. Lexa looked up at Clarke waiting for some kind of explanation because words were failing her,

"I know it's a lot to take in right now, but I can explain later?" Clarke smiled softly; Lexa had to ignore the blood that stuck to her lips. Lexa simply nodded not really sure what to do next, Clarke seemed to pick that up because she then added, "so I don't need to be healed, I just need to rest changing forms twice in row is really exhausting. Plus, I really want to be away from here, it's not safe for me anymore," Clarke's voice dropped low showing her disappointment, though she wasn't sure why Clarke was upset. The wolf was free now, isn't that what she wanted? Clarke looked away from Lexa towards the Sanctuary, she let out a deep sigh, "not even sure where I'm supposed to go now if that demon woman is after me again,"

"I can take you to my house? It's safe and practical right in the forest, I think you'd like it there," Lexa spoke before thinking but she definitely didn't regret saying it because the spark that let up in Clarke's eyes was adorable. Clarke's tail was wagging under the blanket proving her excitement,

"You'd accept me in your home?" Clarke questioned though her tail yet to stop moving happily. Lexa smiled giving her a nod as she turned back to the stirring wheel and set her truck into motion.

"You kidding? Of course? I'd be happy to have you in my home or rather our house. I share the house with Anya and Lincoln, they are my closet friends and all." Lexa explained while they existed the Sanctuary and headed on to the high way. Clarke looked outside suddenly interested in the things they drove by.

"Speaking of Anya, do you think she'll be alright on her own?" Clarke kind of mumbled as she got distracted with all the things they were driving by. Lexa chuckled at her amusement; all these stores weren't anything special to her but of course Clarke would find them interesting. Clarke had her whole body turned to the window making little noises similar to a curious pup,

"I'm sure she'll be fine, Anya was pretty convincing back there, I wouldn't have thought she'd be so good at acting," Lexa made a mental note to shot her a messing about the lie she had made up to Luna. She could have asked Clarke to do send the text message but Lexa doubted she would know how to use a phone. Lexa remembered very clearly that the wolf only understands phones to be for communication.

"You haven't mentioned a Lincoln before. Are they like Anya? I don't want to have to be fighting with him or her," Clarke's tail gotten loose from the blanket, Lexa caught a glimpse of it moving about. She oddly wanted to touch her tail but the way she acted with Anya earlier she didn't think that would be a wise move.

"Lincoln a guy, his nothing like Anya his actual a big teddy bear. His always polite and is resp-"

"He is a bear!?" Clarke spun around so fast the seat belt activated locking the blonde in place. She looked down at the belt letting out a growl she tried to yank it but Lexa reached out and grabbed her hand. Clarke was startled at first watching as Lexa held onto her hand using her thumb to be rub across her knuckles. The blonde let out a small purr calming down and as she did the belt unlocked so it was no longer forcing Clarke in place. The feeling of touching the blonde made Lexa's stomach feel like she swallowed a bunch of butterflies,

"No, his not an actual bear. I meant that he is a nice guy that it be impossible not to like him. And not like in a romantic way more as he'd be an amazing big brother," Lexa explained not able to hold back her laugh at Clarke's panicked expression from earlier. Clarke snapped her teeth a little showing her distaste for being laughed at. Though Clarke cracked a smile as she brought her arm back to her lips and began to clean her wound. Lexa focused on driving having to drive with one hand as Clarke held on to Lexa's other hand.

"How'd you meet him?" Clarke muttered after she licked off the remaining blood that begun to dry. Lexa would have to chat with her later about acting more human, it was a little obvious that she was far more different than an average person. Lexa had told her the story of how she and Lincoln meet and Clarke listened intently facing her and occasionally glancing outside as though she couldn't figure out how to divide her attention,

Talking to Clarke now felt the same as before but also very different, Lexa was able to read her expression a lot easier and it made her feel content. Once the pair was nearing the main road to get to Lexa's home, she wondered what other adventure was going to await her. Lexa had just been through so much in only a day it was overwhelming to have things be thrown off course.

Yet it had Lexa so excited that it scared her and she began to wonder what else Clarke was able to do. Was there more? Could she change her body any time she wanted to? Or was there a limit?

Lexa had so many questions she wanted to ask Clarke but looking over at the blonde she saw how she was nodding off. Clarke let out a yawn showing those sharp teeth of hers, Lexa shivered imaging what it would feel like to be bitten by those wicked fangs, which now came to mind that she might be developing a weird kink. Lexa decided to pull over to the side of the road to send that text message to Anya about the lie she came up with, she didn't want to risk forgetting. She was going to offer if Clarke would like to stretch out her legs for a bit since they weren't near the city anymore. But the blonde had fallen asleep, Lexa chuckled softly she tried to pull her hand lose from Clarke's grip though she had let out a whine.

Lexa didn't want to wake up her, she had said she was exhausted, leaning over with her free hand she unbuckled Clarke's seat belt. The movement jerked the blonde awake she blinked sleepily Lexa was going to apologize but then Clarke let go of her hand to instead lay down on the seat. Clarke moved closer to Lexa and she held her arms up not sure what the blonde wanted. Instead the woman laid her head on Lexa's thigh curled up and draped an arm over Lexa's lap. Lexa felt her cheeks heat up as Clarke held on to her and continued to sleep letting out a content purr as the blonde snuggled up to her.

Lexa wished more than anything that she could just hold the blonde while she slept but she needed to get home where Clarke would be safe. She sighed deeply not bothering to grab her phone since that would wake the sleeping woman. Lexa pulled onto the road again keeping her hands on the wheel as she drove down the length high way. Occasionally she'd look down at Clarke who continued to sleep peacefully despite Lexa pushing on the brakes or gas pedal.

When the pull off came up for Lexa to exist the high way she wrapped an arm around Clarke's shoulder keeping her from falling off just in case. The blonde let out a whimper suddenly and her grip tightened on Lexa's legs, once a stop light came up, she checked on her. Clarke was having some kind of nightmare she was shacking in her sleep her brows furrowed from fear, Lexa reached down to stroke the side of her face to soothe her. A small honk from behind informed her the light had turned green so Lexa pushed on the gas paddle to move on. Lexa gently ran her fingers through Clarke's hair occasionally stroking her cheek as well and soon the blonde stopped shaking then resumed to purr. Clarke mumbled something in her sleep something about running and about someone named Niylah, who was that? Clarke has never mentioned a Niylah before, was that the name of her other best friend? Lexa wondered what kind of nightmare she had been having about them, maybe she could ask her later about it.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Gosh I know a lot went on in the chapter this was more so because I didn't want leave the chapter on a cliff hanger. Which I am sure many of you do apricate :D I am sorry if it sounds kind of weird to cut off there, but this chapter is literally 23,000+ words and I had to end it somewhere lol.

xxxx

Like to take a moment to point something out here, I had a comment (in the first chapter) that was rather blunt and kind rude in reference to Wanheda being so violent like her killing 8 employees and injuring so many (**NOT **talking about mous3r! you been a sweet heart)

The comment was blunt in saying that Wanheda in reality would have long ago been put down and yes that is defiantly true. Only reason I made the numbers so high was to be **dramatic** not **realistic**, this is a fanfic after all and in no way I'm bad mouthing _The Wild Animal Sanctuary_ saying they'd allow something like this to happen!

I do this for fun my pups, if you don't like my fanfic that is perfectly you are free to read something else. But please don't leave rude comments on my story, if you are looking to pick a fight, I am not going to argue with you or curse at you. Instead I will be kind to you even if you are not kind to me, there is plenty of hate in the world and I won't add to it if I can help it.

But if you are pointing out spelling or grammar mistakes that I have made I am **happy to hear** about it so that I can fix my writing and do better. Just please be nice about it :D

xxx

Anyways! Thank you for taking the time to read my story and my note! You know what comes next ;) Come back in 2 weeks for another fun field adventure!

Love ya lots and pretty please won't you be sweet enough to leave me a treat?

-YuriWolf


	7. Chapter 7

Hello again pups! What a treat to have you back, here a "warning" for you, this chapter might make you pass out from the fluff ;)

Another fluffy hug from this poofy wolf for EVERYONE that leaves a comment, kudus, and for reading!

**NO BETA** **for this chapter my friends! I feel like I have done better to catch all the biggest mistakes, if there are some little ones my bad -_- lol this one is long chapter which I am sure everyone applicates! English isn't my first langue, but I work hard as hell to write to the best of my abilities. (I like to think I have gotten better since my first fanfic XD) **

Anyways! Enjoy the new treat readers!

xxxxxxxxxxxx

Chapter 7

Clarke POV

Clarke was still in her human form having not changed forms sense early this morning. When they had arrived to the den, Lexa had to carry Clarke on her back, the female called it piggy backing, but she didn't care what it was named because she had felt ridiculous. It was really sweet of Lexa to carry her around but Clarke didn't like feeling so helpless, it aggravated her. Clarke wasn't a weak wolf; she is the biggest, strongest, and most ruthless wolf in all the Sanctuary. She's had her moments with the mindless wolves that wanted to kill her for being so different. Her fur wasn't normal amongst wolves, in fact in a wolf's eyes Clarke was a sign of danger because she attracts to much attention. From the beginning of Clarke waking up in an unusual environment she had to fight each wolf that wanted to kill her or force her to submit. Clarke never gave in to being pushed around, she fought with ever once of her strength to put each wolf in their place. Yet she had to ride on a human's back because she couldn't use her own damn legs.

On the outside, the den had looked huge it was similar to Nia's den but hers didn't feel as open and friendly like this one did. The large den had color to it, all of the walls were colored a light blue and there was at least over a dozen windows something Clarke would really look forward to. The den had one main entrance and a small stair case that lead up to the door though also had a flat platform that Lexa called a porch. On the inside, the den was separated into three areas which had the makings of a small home and the female had showed her how she lived in the middle while Anya and Lincoln lived on either side of the attached den.

Lexa had told her that the house had been built a long time ago and wasn't very popular to be sold because of its location and that neighbors lived too far apart. But Lexa and her friends including some help from each of their parents they had bought the den and now it belonged to them. The female told her something unusual, apparently the three humans took turns to make dinner for each other. Clarke found that incredibly bizarre, if Anya was the alpha at the Sanctuary, she is the one to provide the food over there but Lexa was like a beta in her den. So logically, Lexa should be the one to hunt down a meal for her friends, it was only customary, but these humans didn't follow such ways.

The den had two floors but the length was shorter than Clarke's lands at the Sanctuary, it was rather spacious. Lexa's den had all the basics that Clarke has seen a handful of times, a kitchen that opened into a large living room, there were bookshelves covering almost all of the walls, the shelves mostly held books but there were picture frames and other gadgets resting on them. On either opposite end of the living room were doors that lead to Anya's and Lincoln's dens. Lexa had shown her where she slept a good-sized room where Clarke's true form could roam around comfortably if she wanted to.

The female also had another room but it was filed with random things like some contraption called a bike, more books, kitchen gadgets, and an extra bed. Down the hallway there was another door that lead to the outside, Clarke had been especially thrilled when the female showed her the back door. Lexa hadn't lied about the den being in the forest because on the other side of the door there where miles of tress all around. Lexa's den had so many piacular things that she had never seen before it was both exciting yet disturbing how many things humans needed to survives. Clarke had a hard time wrapping her mind around why humans need stuff like a tv, tables, clocks, stoves, and Gaia so many other freaking stuffs she can't even remember the names to them.

The only thing Clarke likes about Lexa's den was how her scent was on nearly everything, she had been so sad to realize she had left behind her mini Lexa and had no doubt that the mindless wolves have torn it apart. Minus all the gadgets the other problem she really didn't care for were the pets that belonged to the humans. When Lexa brought Clarke inside her dog bolted towards Lincoln's side of the home yelping in the process and the feline hissed at her then scurried off to Lexa's room. The female had scolded her thinking she did something to spook the tiny animals but Clarke argued that it wasn't her fault the animals simply knew what she truly is that was all.

Xxx

Currently Clarke was in the living room of Lexa's den with her arms spread out to keep herself balanced. She wanted to practice on her own to be able to walk on two legs, it was humiliating not being able to do it easily. Clarke kept using her tail to balance as well which was a habit that was difficult to stop, as a wolf one used their tail to keep even. She swished her tail side to side with each step she took feeling more confident when she'd purposefully lowered her tail and didn't fall. Lexa was seating on the couch pretending to be reading a book, but Clarke knew she was watching her. Lexa was worried she'll hurt herself again which she's done a few times already but it was nothing major, just a few bruises from hitting the floor too hard.

"You know, your staring doesn't make this easier," Clarke's fu-hair kept gliding forward obstructing her vision it was really bothersome having to toss it back every so often, it got in the way when she was trying to study how her legs worked. She looked away from her feet and to the female causing Lexa to jump a little as her eyes returned to her book. Lexa had settled back in the couch having been seated on the edge for whenever Clarke tripped and she would rush forward to either catch her or check on her. The female tucked her legs under her and a pair of reading glasses perched on her nose, they looked cute on Lexa; sometimes the spectacles glided down the bridge of her nose and she had to push them back up.

"I wasn't staring, I was just taking a small break to not strain my eyes," Lexa argued smirking as she looked back at Clarke, she pushed her glasses back up as they had slid down her nose again. She felt a pleasant tingle go up her spine watching the female smirk like that, her tail swayed low. Clarke scuffed at Lexa's attempt to play coy she flashed some fangs leaning against a nearby wall for support,

"Sure, I bet it must be a real stain to read your book upside down," Clarke's grin widened as Lexa looked back at her book finally taking notice of her mistake. Her cheeks went bright red as she flipped the book around but then gave up on it placing it aside. Lexa cleared her throat then patted the empty spot next to her,

"Why don't you sit down already? You been at this all morning and half the afternoon. You've had enough practice," Lexa encouraged patting the spot again, Clarke hesitated for a moment before slowly making her way towards Lexa. The female moved over towards the end of the couch probably to give Clarke more room,

"I don't want to a burden Lexa. I shouldn't rely on you to help me walk," Clarke sat close to Lexa but the human moved further down away. She found it strange that the human moved but she shrugged not giving it much thought. Clarke stretched out her legs leaning down to massage her ankles than slowly moved up to her thighs. She noticed Lexa watching as she soothed the aches in her legs, she wondered if maybe the female wanted to help senses she could hear her heart rate spike.

"I see your point, but know that you can rely on me for other things. I want to help you Clarke, you deserve that and so much more," Lexa smiled at her, Clarke felt her chest doing that weird thing again. Her heart was pounding hard, the organ has done this before when she has gotten lose in those bright kind eyes. These humans' body were so sensitive, with barely having any fur Clarke could feel everything touching her skin; wolves don't have that advantage to touch things like the human body can. In Clarke's true form she can feel the earth through her paws and even with her nose, yet humans can feel things particularly everywhere, it was weird. Clarke reached out grabbing Lexa's hand she pulled her forward and placed her hand over her heart, Lexa's cheeks went bright red again,

"Do you feel that, my heart?" Clarke questioned, she eyed Lexa down as the human's hand had twitched and squeezed down lightly, Lexa swallowed hard. Clarke could hear the female's heart beating quickly, the green-eyed beauty licks at her lips nervously,

Xxxxxx Minor NSFW xxxxxx

"W-w-What do you mean?" Lexa stumbled over her words hand convulsing over Clarke's heart. She thought maybe she couldn't feel it through the shirt, the darn thing felt rather thick maybe Lexa wasn't able to feel her heart because she was touching the cloth. Clarke pulled Lexa's hand back she held on to it and with her free hand she pulled the shirt up until those jiggly things were free from the shirt and exposed her upper torso. She heard Lexa gasp and Clarke guessed the reaction must have come from seeing the rest of her scars, she let it be and pulled Lexa's hand to rest over her heart again. When Clarke looked back up at the female, Lexa's blush spread to her whole face even her ears looked red. The female quickly looked away head bent forward until her hair cascaded over her shoulders to hide her face. The female tried to yank her hand away but Clarke didn't let go, she needed Lexa to feel this weird sensation. She knows Lexa has said it is part of liking the human so much but Clarke still felt like wasn't the right word, maybe actually feeling the reaction she had on her would help Lexa give a better answer.

"Do you feel that?" Clarke repeated keeping a firm hold of Lexa's hand and arched her back hoping that Lexa could feel what her heart was doing and Lexa gasped again letting out a small sound. "It's my heart, it's beating so fast for you Lexa. I know you said it was because of liking you so much but it just doesn't seem to be the right word. What's a better word then liking someone?" Clarke questioned finally letting go of Lexa's hand, the female's hand lingered and she looked back to Clarke looking to where her hand was pressed. She heard Lexa gulp licking at her lips again and then her hand moved down ever to slowly causing a spark to travel to Clarke's lower abdomen. Clarke was going to ask what the new thrilling feeling was but then Lexa suddenly jumped off the couch and wouldn't look at her.

"I'mnotsurecanyoupleasepulldownyourshirtmaybeyourhungry," Lexa spoke so quickly Clarke didn't even pick up most of her words, she only got 'I'm down hungry', before even getting the chance to question the human took off towards the kitchen. Clarke sat on the couch bewildered, she pulled her shirt back down mumbling under breath at how off Lexa could be sometimes. She sniffed the air to see what Lexa was going to grab to eat but then she smelled something alluring. Clarke sniffed again the scent was sweet and tangy it smelled almost like an omega in heat. Obviously, there were no omegas around here, at least none to her knowledge; Clarke swallowed the lump forming in her throat her excitement growing, her tail arched slowly. Had Clarke aroused Lexa? A coaxing purr came up her throat before she could stop it, the sound meant to lure an omega to follow her into a private area.

Xxxxxx End of Minor NSFW xxxxxx

Clarke was rather tempted to chase after the female to use the sound on the human and see if Lexa would come near. She has never been intimate with another wolf not even when her rut came around, though her rut had not fully hit since she was still untouched in a sexual way. Clarke would spend her pre-rut days with running until she was exhausted pushing her body to the point she couldn't stand up. Those were the only times she has felt arousal of any kind but yet her rut was not even remotely close for her to be currently getting stimulated. Clarke wanted to explore this fun new sensation; Lexa surely must feel the same if she caused the human to feel pleasure of some kind.

But then she heard a sound much like Lexa's large box coming closer to the den, Clarke turned around peaking outside the window. The loud car hadn't come up to the den yet, she had learned these things to be called cars, trucks, or to simply put it was also known as a vehicle. Its loud rumble was rather soothing for something made of metal; it was like listening to her Mama's sweet rumbles. The loud beast had rocked her to sleep when she was inside of it with Lexa, she hadn't even remembered when she drifted off. Lexa had been the one to wake her with a gentle shake when they had arrived to the den.

"Lexa, some car is coming close, is it one of your friends?" Clarke leaned further to the open window taking a whiff but only smelled gasoline and rubber. Past the rumbling giant some music was playing with high pitched screams and screechy instruments. Clarke shook her head the sound was not at all pleasant, it sounded like some beaten up version of a violin, which she has seen many times during her performances when she danced,

"It's probably Anya, it is late afternoon she gets home around this time. Lincoln won't be too far behind," Lexa answered from wherever she was, Clarke could hear her opening things and turning on the stove. Clarke kept her eyes outside waiting for the car to show up, soon enough a white car was slowly pulling up to the home. Clarke relaxed as she saw Anya in the driver's seat, the women looked rather tired, Anya sat in the seat looking at her phone with that awful music still playing and assaulting anyone's ears who were close enough to hear it. She wondered how on earth Anya could stomach the sound.

Clarke heard a small hiss coming behind her, she looked back seeing Lexa's kitten was creeping out of her room. Jelly was watching Clarke intensely as the ball of fur stalked closer but avoided the couch on purpose. Clarke was kind of tempted to scare the thing to go away but Lexa told she wasn't allowed to mess around with or eat them. Clarke rolled her eyes at the idea, eating a cat or a dog wouldn't be nearly filling enough. Not that she would eat either of them Jelly was all fur and no meat and Jam looked like he had more muscles then fat anyways. Jelly was still glaring at Clarke as she sat down by the kitchen's doorway, darn thing was puffing up its chest trying to show she owned this place her tail held high twitching back and forth.

"As if you'd win in a fight against me," Clarke bared her fangs at the feline, causing the thing to let out another hiss. "I could eat you in one bite if I wanted to," Clarke growled the kitten shrank back and took off into the kitchen its tail tucked low and her ears flat against her skull. Clarke smiled victoriously but then she heard someone clear their throats, she looked to the open door way seeing Anya staring at her with a teasing smile on her lips.

"Where you just threatening our cat?" Anya laughed shutting the door, she kicked off her shoes and tossed her bag towards the wall, merciless it stayed pined there. As much Clarke wanted to explore how that was possible, she felt her cheeks heating up, another weird human thing she wasn't used to. Why were humans so easily expressive? Was it not enough that her tail puffs up when she was embarrassed? Now her human features had to publicly show that Clarke was humiliated. She settled back on the couch pulling her legs up hoping that her puffy tail wouldn't be questioned, she had to keep it to the side while it tamed down. Clarke didn't really have anywhere she could tuck her tail not like in her wolf form, plus it stood out so much more the way she is currently.

"She started it; I was only sitting here; besides she was challenging me," Clarke muttered laying her head on her crossed arms avoiding Anya's gaze. The older female laughed as she came over and sat in the same place Lexa had been sitting.

"Maybe so but this was her home first even before Jam," Anya paused then looked about, "Where is Jam? He is usual laying on his favorite bed," Clarke looked over to the said bed that was between a set of book cases. The bed looked so worn out, it was nothing like Clarke's old bed which was usually switched out every time she had been a good girl. She wondered where she would be sleeping tonight, no doubt she'd be with Lexa maybe the female had another bed like Jam's that she'd be able to sleep in.

"He went that way," Clarke pointed to the left side of the house where the door was open. As if hearing his name being mentioned the dog came to the door way and looked to Anya first wagging his tail but then turned around and quickly ran away again. "He took off in there when Lexa helped me inside. He didn't even try to defend his home," Clarke heard Anya laughed again, she jolted when she felt her tail being stroked, looking down she found Anya's fingers running though her fur. She waited a moment allowing Anya to pet her, even though she wanted to yank her tail away.

"That's because his a sweet heart. That big push over well even let Jelly sleep on his back though Jelly weighs like nothing compared to him," Anya continued to stroke Clarke's tail mindlessly running her fingers through the golden fur. Clarke noticed she didn't feel anything in her chest, no flutter, no twirling in her stomach, and her cheeks didn't heat up. She felt nothing exciting while Anya was petting her, it was so basic and plain like when Luna had touched her. Though when Anya had first grabbed her tail Clarke had not expected to feel a tingle at the base of her spine. This new sensation was so off, she has had her tail grabbed before plenty of times like when Lexa grooms her, yet that was in her wolf form for whatever reason in this human body she was far more sensitive.

"Why are you touching me?" Clarke growled softly in warning as she moved her tail away wrapping it around her feet.

"Didn't think it bothered you. Lexa always is petting you; you even have let Luna touch you too," Anya looked at her surprised, the human had sat back in her seat she looked to Clarke waiting for some kind of explanation. Clarke's cheeks heated up that her face felt hot, Anya wasn't going to let this go if she didn't answer. The longer she took to answer Anya broke out into a teasing grin, she kept her tail tucked around her feet and for good measure she moved over more.

"It's different in this form, this body is vulnerable," Clarke growled out Anya chuckled then shrugged not seeming to be offended she reached over to the small table in front of them and she picked up a rectangular thing then pressed on it. Suddenly the black mirror on the wall light up and voices were heard. Clarke stared at the strange thing, trying to piece together what little knowledge she had for this stuff. Clarke looked over at Anya as she messed with the thing in her hand. "Is this a TV?" She asked softly tilting her head curiously as she looked back to the flashing box,

"Umm, yes, it is, haven't you seen one before?" Anya asked, Clarke could see to the side of her vision that the older blonde was looking at her. She kept her gaze on the TV watching it light up and observing the tiny humans running about.

"No," was the only answer Clarke offered watching one human yelling at a male for messing up their dinner she wondered what the male had hunt down for his mate, maybe it was an insect. Anya must have understood that she didn't want to explain further because she then pushed at the small rectangular thing in her hand again.

The pictures on screen changed into a deep blue and male was speaking as some fishes were swimming around. Clarke's curiosity grew as a larger fish came on the screen; this one was shaped entirely different than the others. It had a long thin snout, underneath its belly was white and, on its back, it was dark gray all around, it spun in circles before letting out a high pitch squeal. Clarke grew more excited watching the thing swim around before it suddenly dove out of the water and splashed back inside. Her focus was purely on the odd fish not even noticing she had untucked her tail and it was swaying rapidly.

"Are dolphins your favorite animal?" Anya laughed softly besides her, Clarke didn't even care that the older woman was watching her.

"I've never seen one before, they are so pretty," Clarke yelped eagerly when the fish called dolphin began to swim up right and swam backwards. Anya let out another laugh and the volume increased as the invisible male began talking about the dolphins.

"Want to keep watching?" Anya's tone was less taunting, now actually seeming happy. She nodded her answer than wagged her tail impatiently as she pounced to a chair that was closer to the TV. Clarke settled down on the couch keeping her eyes on the box listening carefully as she began to learn about these things called dolphins. Clarke flicked her ears forward and her tail still wagged learning how the fish could weigh between 330 to 496 pounds and that they had 121 teeth.

"They have more fangs then I do," Clarke whispered following the dolphins with her eyes as it began to jump in and out of the water rapidly. She was really liking this fish, she hopped to be able to meet one in of the waters that where around here. Not to eat them though, Clarke wouldn't dream of eating them, they were too pretty to consume.

"Clarke? Mind coming in here for a second?" Lexa called; Clarke's ears perked up at the sound of Lexa's voice. She pushed herself off the couch but paused looking to the box, she let out a small whine disappointed that wouldn't be able to keep watching. Suddenly though the dolphins froze up and the sound stopped all together, she looked closer at the TV confused.

"I'll keep it paused for you, don't worry, it will be here when you get back," Anya said, she had gone through the trouble of stopping the pictures from moving just so she could watch when she came back. Clarke smiled at her making sure to wag her tail to convey she was happy and not mad,

"Thank you, Anya, I decided, I no longer dislike you," Clarke told her proudly as she now made her way into the kitchen trying not to use her tail or arms.

"Man if I knew that is what it took you to earn your liking I should have bought you a plushie dolphin," Anya grinned when Clarke looked back at her, she smiled happy because she actually knew what a plushie was since back at the sanctuary she has seen young human pups always currying one to chow on.

"Then I would happily call you my friend if you got me one," Clarke stated, a replacement of the first gift she's gotten from Anya was very welcoming. She got annoyed when she began to walk and almost fell again, putting her pride aside she held out her arms.

"Why are you holding your arms out like that?" Anya asked, Clarke looked over her shoulder at her keeping her arms up and using her tail to level out,

"To keep my balance, I can't walk as easily as you guys. It's not how I was raised," Clarke turned back around though now she was feeling silly when she heard Anya chuckle. Clarke gave a soft growl as she lowered her arms then paced herself over towards Lexa.

"Lexa, I want to meet some dolphins, Anya has them on the TV if you don't know what they are," Clarke gradually made it the kitchen seeing the human was at the stove checking the fire. Lexa looked back at her surprised by the random demand, though she broke out in a smile chuckle,

"I know what dolphins are, they are very interesting sea creatures. But unfortunately, there are none around this part of the country. We would need to take a trip to the Azotes or Florida, dolphins mostly live in the oceans," Lexa explained as she reached over besides the stove where a green glass bottle sat. The female tipped the glass over and yellow liquid spilled out into the pan, she sniffed at the air smelling oil.

"Oh, that sucks I really like them, I haven't seen one before. I've only seen small fishes in the ponds back at sanctuary," Clarke's disappointment must have been obvious because Lexa looked at her before she moved over to the fridge.

"Then we will have to plan a trip, you'll just have to be patient for me, trips like those cost a bit of money not too much but it will take some time," Lexa offered, Clarke wagged her tail right away and she gave her best smile as she slowly eased her way into the kitchen.

"I will be anything and do anything for you Lexa, if I have to wait then I am more than happy to wait," Clarke leaned against the counter and noticed Jelly was there again sitting on top of a chair that was further away from her. The little fluff ball flicked her tail nervously and flashed her claws in warning. She would have growled at the little fucker but Lexa wouldn't like that, so she ignored the pest and looked to Lexa. The female's cheeks had gotten red, Clarke took a small sniff but didn't smell anything close to arousal. She flicked her tail curiously as she watches her favorite human turn towards the fridge.

Maybe it was Clarke's imagination but Lexa had been distant today, whenever she has tried to cuddle up to her the female would make some excuses about needing to grab something. Or when she has nuzzled Lexa's neck or cheek the female would stay there but then hurry off to use the bathroom. Lexa has done this before to, keeping silent instead of answering, either she was trying to find her words or she didn't know what to say. Clarke understood that maybe what she asked or said was hard to answer, she was fine with letting that go. But she wasn't sure why Lexa didn't want to be close to her, did the human prefer her wolf form? "Anyways you called for me?" Clarke sighed giving the female a chance to change topics.

"Yes right, I'm not sure what we have that you can eat. Anya and Lincoln are the only ones that eat meat and they mostly stick with fish or chicken, we have red meats but nothing like goat or sheep," Lexa looked to Clarke almost catching her baring her fangs at the kitten, Jelly had hissed at her when she stepped closer to the human. Clarke moved over to Lexa avoiding Jelly in case the thing wanted to swipe at her with those claws. Once she reached the open frigid door Lexa gestured for her to peek inside.

"Only Anya and Lincoln eat meat? What about you?" Clarke questioned looking around the fridge some of the food looked delectable, she took a tentative sniff some of the frozen meats smelled good though she got a whiff of something sweet. She sniffed out what it was and her eyes landed on these clear plastics with different colored ice in them, she wasn't sure what they were but they smelled taste. Lexa shifted on her feet as Clarke laid a hand on her shoulder ignoring when Lexa's cheeks went red. Clarke purred for Lexa to soothe the sudden racing of the female's heart.

"I'm a vegetarian, I don't eat any meat though I do eat fish occasionally," Lexa shrugged like it was so causal but Clarke was shocked she spun Lexa around easily surprising the woman.

"What in the world do you eat then? Meat is what makes you strong, helps you be quick, and alert," Clarke didn't understand this concept of not eating to most delicious thing in the world, how was Lexa even alive? Meat is what keeps the blood pumping as her dad always said and the more one ate the better. But not to eating meant willingly!? How on earth was that possible, what could be so exciting about eating an apple vs the heart of goat? Lexa smiled at her laughing,

"There are other things that I can eat Clarke. There's fruits, vegetables, tofu, and even fake meat," Lexa reached out to Clarke and on instinct she meets the touch with her cheek. She felt so delightful that Lexa was prompting contact, she missed how much Lexa would pet her. Clarke made sure to purr deeply to express how much she enjoyed Lexa's touch; she even pressed her lips against her wrist so that she may feel the rumbling in her throat. Lexa didn't pull away instead her thumb stroked at her cheek and she stared at Clarke for a while she wasn't sure what was going on in the human's head. But she certainly didn't mind since Lexa was touching her, she felt her tail swaying slowly.

"That doesn't sound very filling. How will you run when you are supposed to? Or defend yourself?" Clarke felt Lexa's hand cup her cheek then used her fingers to scratch the side of her temple. Clarke couldn't help but purr harder enjoying the feeling she fluttered her eyes wanting to close them and enjoy the touch.

"If I remember correctly, I think a certain no meat eater was able to carry you around and even run with you just fine," Lexa challenged though her touch remained sweet, Clarke rubbed her cheek again Lexa's hand it felt almost as good as having her stroke her fur, maybe even better actually. Clarke should have felt insulted but coming from Lexa it was different, "plus you are supposed to eat fruit and vegetables too. Even if it's not your main source of food," Lexa's other hand came up and cupped Clarke's other cheek now Lexa was holding her face in her hands and it felt so good. Clarke hummed too lost in the wonderful feeling of Lexa's warm hands, she purred for Lexa letting her eyes drift closed and she failed to notice that Lexa had been leaning towards close.

"Oh, hello there, I didn't know we were having a guest over,"

Clarke attention snapped into focus she yanked away from Lexa's hand and stood in front of her. She looked to the door frame seeing a large muscular male, the human was rather intimidating, he looked like he could snap a neck with only a flick of his wrist. And the man was coming forward reaching out a hand towards Clarke.

"Hi, my nam-"

Clarke didn't let the man finish she lunged forward knocking the man over to the ground pouncing on top of him and she gripped at his throat. Clarke bared her fangs she felt on edge having been startled so quickly by someone who looked threatening. Clarke held on the man's throat not enough to choke but enough to make it uncomfortable. The male's eyes went wide in disbelief and he reached up grabbing her arms he tried to yank off her grip but Clarke didn't budge. The man's face pale instantly terrified that Clarke was able to hold him down with little effort, her claws extend grazing against the man's skin. She could hear a voice yelling at her unquestionably furious as they shouted her name.

Xxxxxxx A bit angst here, but have faith in me pups! xxxxxxxxxxx

"Clarke! Stop it! That's Lincoln!" Lexa yelled at Clarke; it took her by surprise she looked over her shoulder seeing Lexa was upset but also looked enraged. Clarke whimpered, she didn't want to let go but she did, she quickly jumped off of him and backed away. Every time a human took her in to their homes it meant they owned her; Clarke had to obey Lexa. After all, that's what has happened before with Finn and Nia, they had her in their homes which meant they could tell her what to do. Lexa would be a nicer owner, Clarke was certain, so to see her so mad made her feel awful. Clarke lowered her tail and dropped her ears hoping to convey she was sorry to have upset Lexa but the female rushed to the man instantly checking his neck,

"Lincoln are you ok? I'm so sorry, I should have given you a heads up about Clarke," Clarke felt guilty seeing Lexa's worried expression, her attention completely on the male she had hadn't even spared her a glance. Clarke whined feeling even worse that she caused this mess, she tucked her tail between her legs. She was afraid of how Lexa well punish her for acting without permission, she wrapped her arms around herself waiting for Lexa's command.

"I'm f-fine just a little spooked is all," Lincoln laughed as he sat up rubbing at his throat, he looked over to Clarke nervously. "I'm sorry if I startled you, I tend to do that to some peo- actually what are you?" Clarke glanced at Lexa but she wasn't looking at her, though it was clear she was angry at her.

Clarke shrank back feeling very uncomfortable at being addressed by the male. Lexa has told her about Lincoln but the female never explained that he looked rather threatening. Clarke wanted to blame Lexa for not giving her a warning yet at the same time she allowed her wolf to act out in defense. In her mind the male was going to hurt her or Lexa, he approached with no hesitation showing that he had confidence in being able to overpower her. Clarke only reacted as her wolf would have by proving to the male, he wasn't allowed to approach her if he hadn't submitted to her.

"I'll explain everything, Clarke go cool off, come back when you've calmed down," Lexa still didn't look her way, Clarke whimpered then quickly did as she was told. Clarke had a bad girl, she hurried off towards the back of the house where it led outside, she nearly ran into Anya in her hurry to exist the den. She didn't want Lexa to hate her, the female owned her, she must be Lexa's obedient girl.

"Clarke? Hey wait! What's wrong?!" Anya called out to Clarke as she bolted out the door to the outside, she was feeling far too upset to even noticed she was actually running on two legs. She only felt trapped; she extended her claws tarring off the clothes on her body with one swipe. Clarke's mind focused on wanting to run and her body knew what to do, she gave the wolf in her the will to do what she wanted. Clarke's bones broke down instantly and, in a snap, she was running on all four paws pushing past the trees and leaping over bushes.

"_Lexa is mad at me; I was a bad girl. I'm supposed to be a good girl, I'm supposed to be obedient,_" Clarke whimpered, she pushes her legs to tear into the dirt her claws clipping against rocks in her haste. The path was tough against her paws too many twigs and rocks biting at the pads of her legs. The pain was barely noticeable as Clarke's mind blanked out as her mind took her back to all her years of abuse. "_Bad girl, bad girls are punished. Only good girls get rewarded,_"

Xxxxxxxx End of Angst xxxxxxxX

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Lexa POV

"Hey what was wrong with Clarke? She just bolted out the back door," Anya asked as she entered the kitchen. Lexa had Lincoln seating on the chair lifting his head.

"I think I scared her when I came in," Lincoln tried to explain but Lexa shot him a glare before he could defend Clarke's actions. He kept silent as Lexa cleaned off the scratch on the side of his neck,

"Clarke attacked Lincoln, she literally knocked him down like it was nothing and started chocking him," Lexa felt rather angry for Clarke to suddenly attack one of her closest friends. Though most of all she felt terrified, Lincoln wasn't exactly a tiny man he is 6'1 foot tall and robust as hell. He wasn't weak in the least bit he could left weights half as heavy as he is. Lincoln was even able to carry her and Anya like they were dolls, not that they weighed a lot but still.

Yet Clarke was a curvy woman who knocked him over and pinned him down, she made it look as simple as if picking up a spoon. When Lexa had yelled at her to stop, Clarke had looked back and her eyes were pale blue and all of her sharp fangs were on display. Lexa shivered remembering when she meets Clarke's cold look, it was like she wasn't even human...which she wasn't. The woman may look all human but in reality, she was still a wolf and apparently still had the strength of her wolf despite her form.

"And then what happened?" Anya asked pushing Lexa gently to the side, she looked at Lincoln's neck thankfully only one side of his neck was cut, but the snag was dangerously close to his jugular. If Lexa hadn't told Clarke to stop, she was certain she would have killed him. Anya worked on cleaning the wound, Lincoln was patient not complaining as the peroxide was dabbed on his wound, he was such a softy about being attacked, the nut job even told Lexa to run after Clarke. Lexa denied saying that he need help first, she would go after Clarke but right now she was still irritated that she had been so violent. Plus, Lexa didn't want to say or do anything stupid when she talked with the blonde, she needs to be calm first.

"I told her to stop and to go cool off," Lexa hovered near by ready to offer help when need be, "that's when she took off, honestly I didn't pay attention where she went, she freaked me out. I've never seen her do something like that before, she always so gentle with me," Lexa watched as Anya took a step back allowing Lincoln to finally put his head down. Lincoln was looking so lost, Anya and Lexa then explained everything that has happened from Clarke linking with Lexa to breaking Clarke out of the Sanctuary. They both answered any questions they were able to answer which lasted a while because the sun had full set by the time Lincoln was caught up. Lexa prayed that Clarke wouldn't be mad at her for reviling her secret to another person. They had talk about telling Lincoln about what she was, that wasn't the problem. The issue was how Clarke wanted to decide what to tell him, but the blonde didn't exactly give her much of a choice. How else would one explain that a human half their size and weight was able to knock him down?

"The sanctuary is on high alert, they are searching everywhere, I lead them to believe that Clarke ran off towards the north instead of west. I figured that you'd bring her here," Anya filled in for what happened after Lexa left with Clarke. "Pat is freaking out big time too, poor guy, but I helped in calling the local authorities like the officer and rangers to be aware of a predator running loose. All they know is that there's a huge golden wolf running about and they should use a tranquilizer and not bullets to slow her down. I made it very clear that killing her wasn't optional if she wasn't being a threat, so the local law is prepared," Anya was cleaning up the medical things Lexa had used while; Lexa finished cooking up some burgers on the stove, including her veggie burger.

"So, for now I don't think Clarke should be outside running around in her wolf form," Anya told Lexa firmly and she nodded her understanding, hopefully the blonde won't mind being cooped up in the house for a little while. Lexa had to guess the local laws will be alert for a week before it dies down when nothing has happened. After that... well Lexa wasn't sure what would happen next, no doubt Clarke wants to leave and go back to her home. Then again during the wolf's panic this morning she confessed that Collins was reasonable for not having a pack. It pained Lexa not knowing exactly what she meant, did Clarke mean that the Collins killed her pack? But she had said that she wasn't sure if her best friends were alive so they could have gotten away and Clarke could still have a pack.

"And Nia? What happened with her?" Lexa questioned; she wasn't angry anymore but she was being to worry that Clarke wasn't back yet. Lexa peaked out of the kitchen to glance outside, the sky was getting darker and there was no sign of the blonde. Lexa was really starting to hate herself for yelling at Clarke, the girl was sensitive and raising her voice was the wrong move poor blonde was probably blaming herself. Lexa stabbed at meat in the pan a little aggressively then need be, she should have been able to control the way she reacted; getting mad and yelling at Clarke was as close as raising her hand at girl. God, she hoped the wolf will come back and Lexa could apologize for being so stupid, she was going to make several meat patties for the blonde as her approach to being forgiven, hopefully.

"Bitch took off sometime during the mess of the lock down, which was a relief for Pat but of course that didn't stop the woman from ordering Pat to call her once the sanctuary had Clarke again," Anya huffed out while deciding to pick up Jelly to sooth her rising rage, the kitten had become sweet and loving once again since Clarke wasn't around. Jam and Jelly were not a fan of the blonde, they somehow knew she wasn't human and Clarke had explained that basic animals knew the truth of one's form. They could smell and sense that Clarke wasn't what she appeared and Jelly was especially angry at Lexa for smelling like the blonde. Jelly wouldn't allow Lexa to pet her not that she could blame the feline, though when no was around and the kitten hissed at her for trying to touch her; Lexa was petty and told her the Clarke's coat was better than hers anyways.

"I've seen Queen Nia before, comes to the restaurant now and again for whatever odd reason. Not like my father's restaurant isn't fancy, it is, but to attract someone like her? It's real strange, Nia is the owner to this business called Azgeda," Lincoln broke Lexa away from her thoughts, she than noticed Jam was lying near Lincoln's feet the big boy offering his warmth as comfort. "Azgeda does all sorts of fashion and furniture with real animal products and the furs are the most requested because apparently they are high quality. Azgeda's stuff is freaking expensive to, I've seen her products around the diner and they are the real deal they aren't knock offs. I'm not pro fur in any way but damn those furs aren't nothing to sneeze at. I remember how this one lady had this fur coat that was pure white like snow, it was gorgeous but still fucking wrong,"

"You know anything else on her?" Lexa questioned while she served her friends their food and set aside Clarke's food to the side. Lincoln nodded pulling his plate closer to himself, Anya put Jelly down then headed over to wash her hands.

"Yeah, she is a real talker always going on about being the main owner of the company which was passed down to her when she 15 after both her parents died in an accident. She boosts about how she came up with the idea of using real furs after her parents' company was taking a downwards spiral since they used to only do wood carvings."

"When people have asked Nia's inspiration to add real fur to the products all she said was that one day when she younger, she saw the most gorgeous fur on this wolf pup that she couldn't forget. After that she made some deal with the zoo or some wildlife refuge to buy the animals that have passed away from natural causes. Nia says she brings a new life for the animals that have died by creating them into something the world can enjoy," Lincoln was playing with Jelly's tail using it to tickle the kitten's own nose. The naughty kitten had jumped onto the counter even though they were still eating.

"That's barbaric! The souls to those animals will forever be tormented for being used as products!" Lexa spat out in disgust, raising voice startled Jelly to jump off the counter and run off the living room. She hadn't meant to yell but it filled her up with so much hate that this "Queen" literally thought she could do what she wanted. Anya gave her a sad knowing smile and Lincoln was on the same page as them.

"I call bull shit on that claim of hers with the zoo or refugee, I'm still very certain she is getting those animals illegally. What fucked up company would allow their animal's carcass to be sold to be made into clothes and couches?" Anya shook her head; Lexa finished her food as she then made sure to wrap Clarke's food so it would taste fresh. She hadn't cooked them that much they were mostly raw; she wasn't sure if the wolf even liked beef.

"A company with no fucking soul that's who. We can't let Nia to ever get a hold of Clarke, who knows what she'll do to her," Lexa felt a sharp pain in her chest for mentioning the blonde, she actually really missed Clarke she's been gone for hours. When Lexa looked after Clarke at the sanctuary, they spent all day together and they rarely were apart. Lexa didn't know why her chest was hurting like this, Clarke been gone like half a day she shouldn't be missing her this badly. Her discomfort must have been obvious because Lincoln spoke up before she could dive too far into her own mind.

"You want to try calling Clarke again? Maybe she's closer now, you did tell her to come back," Lincoln offered trying to offer some relief, Lexa sadly smiled she rinsed off her plate than heading out of the kitchen.

"I did, but she can just ignore me and take off for real. Clarke been trying to get free for most of her life and now she has it," Lexa sighed her heart pinching up it made her chest burn. Lexa didn't want Clarke to leave her, she enjoyed having the wolf around, she knew well enough by now from the pain in her chest that she had in fact fallen for her. She's known it for a while and seeing Clarke in her human form really tied down that she loved that woman. Lexa could hear the two of them talking about something else though she was too far away to hear what they were saying. Lexa neared the back door when she pushed it open, the warm summer breeze below into her face and pushed her hair off her shoulders.

Lexa narrowed her eyes trying to see into the dimly light woods, she leaned back inside hitting the back switch to see better. The lights were rather bright but even with them on Lexa could only see so far, she noticed the back-gate's door was still closed. The fence wasn't high so Lexa guessed Clarke was able to jump over it, it was only 4ft tall and it was there so Jam could come outside when he wanted to. Lexa looked down the lines of trees seeing were the golden wolf had run down some bushes,

"Clarke! Please come back! I'm sorry for being such an asshole!" Lexa yelled she hoped that Clarke could hear her, she wanted to see the wolf again. Lexa put her hands back to her side, she looked around one more time before sighing and heading back inside. There was nothing she could do; Lexa simply had to wait and pray that Clarke will come back and she could give her a proper apology. She felt like she deserved this pain for being so mean to the blonde, Clarke wasn't some monster but she had to go and open her mouth lecturing her like she was one. Lexa wasn't sure how she was going to make it up to her but she defiantly will do everything and anything to have Clarke forgive her. Even if that resulted with her wanting to leave and part ways, Lexa pressed a hand to heart to ease the sharp pain needing to take a deep breath in order to stop the tears from forming.

Xxxxxxxx

Clarke POV

Clarke was swimming through a small lake, letting her mind slowdown from its earlier whirl wind of emotions. Clarke kicked her paws circling and weaving through the cool waters occasionally pushing against rocks. She slowly dove under the waters for a moment before continuing to swim around. She opened her eyes beneath the clear waters loving the ability to see all the plants that grew within this peaceful liquid. There were some small fishes towards the ends of the lake avoiding any contact with the wolf in their living space. Clarke surfaced back to the top to catch her breath making sure to snort so as no water was stuck in her nose.

She remembered how as a pup that she had to be curried or watched over when swimming alone, it was too often that large fishes would try to eat her fur. Those darn things would grab a hold of her fur and shake her to try to tear off a lock of her coat. If Clarke remembered correctly her dad used to use her as bait to catch those stupid fishes; her dad would be close by and her mom would be the one to catch each fish that swarm towards her. Hell, they used their own pup to feed the whole pack, obviously at the time Clarke had no clue and her silly young self merely indulged in the food.

Clarke sighed before she swam to the edge of the lake then pulled herself out of the waters. She shook her fur out getting rid of as much water as possible, she loved the waters but it does add quite a bit weight. Clarke looked around, finally being able to think clearly as she thought of a way to apologize to Lincoln and Lexa. She was feeling embarrassed to have reacted the way she had plus she felt awful for scaring the male, he had been polite to her and didn't reaction negatively to her appearance. Lincoln wasn't a bad person and she will make it up to him as well as Lexa.

She knew will enough by now that Lexa was mad at her but in the way that Clarke had been accustomed to. Lexa's anger was out fear for her close friend, she could smell the female's fear, she had frightened the human that she has come to like so much. Which was not ok! Lexa has been very kind to her and attacking her best friend was a shitty way of repaying her kindness. Clarke was going to hunt something down and then find Lexa some wild fruit. She at least knew that if one messed up the best way to ask for forgiveness is too bring them a gift. Clarke remembered vaguely where the best wild berries grew since her Lexa was such a weirdo and didn't eat meat, she'd grab her plenty of berries. But the issue that had her most worried is the hunting for Lincoln.

Clarke shook her fur out again, before heading deeper in to the forest. She hasn't hunted on her own, the last time she tracked and killed a mouse was with her dad when she was a pup. Since she been taken away from that life style she has been feed by humans the whole time, she had to wait to be feed. Now though, Clarke has the chance to hunt something down for the first time. She wasn't feeling too confident but her best thought was that hunting couldn't be all that hard; one just had to sniff, follow the scent, and kill the pray, yes it has to be that simple. Clarke sniffed at the dirt trying to find an animal's scent, she could smell the mice but that wouldn't be filling for that large male. She moved over to a different spot and sniffed again, there was a different scent this time.

"_Smells stronger than a mouse, musky but zesty like a cloverleafs_," Clarke kept her nose to the ground following after the smell, she perked her ears up listening for any sounds, she heard something ruffling near the bushes. Clarke moved quicker lifting her head she went towards the noise avoiding stepping on anything loud, but then the ruffling stopped. Clarke paused keeping her paws on the ground she stayed stock still not moving a muscle.

The creature she was tracking suddenly shot out from the bushes taking off at a full speed. Clarke went after it she is able to see that it is a light brown rabbit, she growled out letting her enthusiasm to get the best her she scared the rabbit to switch paths. Clarke kept up with it feeling confident, she lowered her muzzle and pounced but then it vanished out of nowhere and before Clarke could even think of what had happened, she slammed into a tree.

She yelped at the full impact against her paws the pain stinging badly as several bark pieces pierced into her pads. Clarke whimpered, backing away from the tree she lifted a paw up to pull out the bigger bark pieces. She whined a little as she yanked them out, licking her pad healing the small openings, she repeated the same processes with the other paw. She felt a few smaller bark pieces deeper into her paw but she'd have to worry about those later,

"_Stupid rabbit! Oh, I'm going to get you for sure this time you fucker!_" Clarke snarled, she looked around the tree finding the hole it shot into. She leaned in close taking a sniff she could smell more than one rabbit inside, her tail wagged eagerly. Clarke tested putting pressure on her paws they stung but too seriously, she then began to dig into the hole hopping that some would leap out and take off running. She kept her ears perked up listening for any sudden sounds, her paws were getting muddy and hurting more with all the pressure she was adding to them. Clarke kept digging and frustration slowly creeped up on her when none of the rabbits scattered.

"_You probably don't taste good anyways,_" Clarke snorted, out of spite she shoved all the dirt back into the hole she made earlier. Yeah, those rabbits can dig their way back out but she wasn't going to let that stop her from being mad at them. So, she gave up on the rabbits after packing the dirt back in place and sniffed at the air trying to find something new.

Clarke could pick up the same smell as before but it was stronger. Clarke wonder what kind of rabbit this was, she followed after the smell. It was a little further out from her, she hurried on wanting to make sure she didn't make the same mistake as before. Clarke was nearing a small clearing; she could see the rabbit but it was a lot bigger than the one she had been chasing. Clarke checked her surroundings first only hearing other small prays and insects. Oddly enough she couldn't hear or smell any wolves around, she did pick up on a bear and a fox though. Hopefully those other predators will stay away, she wasn't sure she was willing to fight for this one rabbit and if it would be worth getting hurt for. Lincoln was ok but she wasn't about to put her body through hell just for him, for Lexa she definitely would, but no predator was going to fight her for berries.

Clarke looked back to the big rabbit who was busy eating its own meal munching on a purple flower its whisker twitching with each bite. Clarke crouched low easing forward slowly, the pray hasn't heard her yet so that was definitely good. She was only a leap away her tail swayed behind her waiting for a good opportunity. The rabbit lifted its head sitting on its back legs its little paws dangled as it turned its head sensing a danger. Clarke shoved off the dirt pouncing right on the rabbit, she wasted no time snapping down on its neck to kill it. Clarke's tail and heart were moving so fast she felt like she could run for a thousand miles and feeling the rabbits heart beat fading against her tongue was exhilarating.

_"__I did it! My first kill, all on my own! My mom and dad would be so proud of me_," Clarke picked up her kill tasting it's blood made her drool, the flavors that meet her taste buds was stronger than the meats she has been feed. The rabbits blood tasted like the earth and she imagined that it's meat would be salty with a hint of sweet because of its diet.

She really wanted to eat it but she couldn't, this was for Lincoln, Lexa's best friend. Clarke hoped that the male will be honored to have her first kill, normally the first hunt would go to a wolf's parents as thanks for being taught. Clarke carried the kill in her muzzle, realizing she'd have to hunt another rabbit since Lincoln was so big. Heck she wouldn't be full off of one rabbit maybe four could be enough for the male. She searched the air scenting for a new pray, her ears flickered forward listening for a sound. Clarke was happy to pick up on the same smell as the one in her mouth, she hurried along determined to catch the next one.

Xxxx

The sky was getting rather dark now, the sun having set a while ago and she hadn't even noticed the time had passed by quickly. Clarke had only been able to catch the one rabbit which was rather disappointing but better than nothing. Clarke needed to head back to Lexa's home, she had told her to come back after all. Though she had to admit to herself that she did want to go and find her friends that is if they were even alive. She wanted to hold on to the hope that her former pack was still breathing and in good health but that forest fire is what had her seconded guessing. Had they gotten away? Had they filed long before the fire began? What has happened to Niylah? Had she ever escaped or had Nia killed her? Clarke shook her head roughly not allowing her mind to sink back into that dark place,

Instead she thought of Lexa and the joy the female as brought into her life, thinking of the green-eyed beauty set her mind at ease. Whenever Clarke allowed those dark thoughts to surface or her nightmares to torment her; she could feel her wolf fighting harder to take over. Such as when she'd been having a nightmare earlier in the day when she fallen asleep in Lexa's truck; she dreamt of when she ran away and left her friend behind.

Within the dream Niylah was cursing her name, calling her a coward for turning her back on a fellow wolf. Clarke felt her wolf wanting to sooth the pain by trying to bury the human emotion but thankfully her human self-stayed strong. Clarke wasn't sure if she ought to admit to Lexa that she was dangerously close to losing who she is; it would only take a few more abuse acts (not like what just happened with Lexa) to push her over. Clarke didn't want to worry her though, because the female had helped her so much to keep her wolf tamed and bring more light to her human mind.

Clarke continued her task with digging up a huckleberry bush getting out of her head as she was nearly at its roots. Clarke pushed her muzzle beneath the leaves and berries grabbing the end of the plant she yanked up. The huckleberry plant came loose and she barely dropped any she nodded satisfied. Finding and digging up the plant wasn't nearly as exhilarating as chasing pray; sure, the juice that dripped on her tongue was tasteful but it wasn't like the blood from a fresh kill. Clarke kept the plant in her muzzle as she reached down grabbing the rabbit from earlier, it had gone cold by now but the meat will taste the same. Once she was sure she had a good grip on both items she took off running back to Lexa's den.

Clarke had some troubles holding onto both foods, she managed well enough but she could feel some of the huckleberries had broken and were leaking on the side of her face. "_I bathed for a while to, I can't stop for another swim Lexa wants me back, maybe she will help clean me up_," Clarke shook her head annoyed that the sticky berries were staining her fur. She tried pushing the plant further away from her face but that only resulted with more berries breaking. Clarke sighed rolling her eyes, it wasn't a big deal Lexa will help bath her soon enough.

The house was just ahead, she slowed down leaping over the small metal cage easily. Someone had kept the back door wide open though, she immediately thought of Lexa, such a sweet female maybe this meant she was no longer angry with her. Clarke could hear the humans inside, she thought of changing forms but she didn't real want to go through forth change in a day. It still stung to change forms; Clarke debated on what to do thinking logically she would stay in her wolf form. She eyed the door frame, but there was no way she'd fit, sighing she put the food down and changed back into her human form.

Clarke bit her lip to keep from crying out, her body was not happy with changing so many times in a day, she got the feeling she'll be needing to rest for a while tonight. Once the change finished, she looked herself over she was relieved to feel she was able to tuck her ears away and now she had ears like a human, but she still had her tail out and had four of her fangs. Clarke felt like it was a win that she was able to hide one more part of her true form plus she was able to walk on her own far more easily. Clarke grabbed the foods she had tracked down and made her way inside the house.

She paused mid-way, she had no fur and humans didn't walk around naked, they wore clothes. Clarke looked around seeing what she could use to cover her bare body. A little way down to the left side of the home there was an open room, Lexa called it the laundry room which is where she washed her clothes, Clarke remembered seeing a bundle of clothes in there. She quietly made her way over to the room finding the clothes on top of a shiny square. She eyed the machine suspiciously, Lexa told her it was used to clean the clothes but she hadn't seen this thing before it made her feel uneasy.

Clarke put the food down and carefully she walked towards the shiny cube there were several lights on top, one was flashing. She wasn't sure what it meant though she didn't want to find out why, Clarke snatched up the first piece of clothing she could grab before jumping back, the machine suddenly started shacking. She moved away from it quickly deciding whatever she grabbed would be good enough. Clarke looked at what she had, it was a shirt but it looked rather big for a female, she sniffed at the shirt smelling Lexa's aroma.

"I'm sure Lexa doesn't mind if I wear this," Clarke pulled the shirt over her head struggling a little to put her arms through the other holes. She felt silly having to put this thing on, fur was so much easier to maintain. Finally, Clarke got the shirt on properly she pulled it down as far as it could go thankfully it did cover all the way down to half her legs. Though her bottom was slightly exposed plus her tail lifted the end of the shirt a bit, Clarke shrugged she didn't see it as an issue. She grabbed her things again and made her way towards the living room.

"Lexa, please stop fidgeting you're make me nervous. If Clarke comes back, she comes back, if she doesn't well then it wasn't meant to be," Clarke heard Anya's voice as she made her way to the room, she scuffed at the comment as if she would disobey Lexa's command. She could hear someone shifting around,

"But I really want her to come back Anya. I'm worried about that fucking woman finding her. I have to keep Clarke safe, she's such a unique wolf,"

"And you care about her, probably even like her," a male spoke this had to Lincoln, Clarke paused curious to hear Lexa's reply,

"Well yeah...I really like Clarke,"

"Plus, she's totally your type, blonde, blue eyes, and a nice set of boobs. You can finally ask her out, she's nothing like us and that's pretty hot when you think about it," Clarke's cheeks flushed at Anya's blunt words, well at least she knew what these two things were called.

"Anya! Honestly you can be so so…" Lexa stubbled over her words trying to speak. The room was silent expect for the distant sound of fainter voices speaking more likely from the TV.

"Would you want to go out with her? Have her be your girlfriend?" Lincoln asked, Clarke imagined Lexa may be blushing by the sound of her heart racing. Girl friend? Wasn't she already Lexa's girl friend? But maybe that isn't what the male meant, because Lexa's rapid heartbeat suggested it was more meaningful.

"I know that she really likes me and I know I feel the same way. I just worry that I would be boring to her. Then again if she was inter-" a sharp hiss broke Lexa off, Clarke looked down seeing that fucking feline baring her embarrassing tiny fangs at her. Clarke has never been more tempted to eat this fur ball; it be worth getting heart burn. The kitten stood at the start of the hall looking at her, its back arched, tail raised high and twitching, stupid thing was purposely alerting the humans.

"Clarke? Is that you?" Lexa called; Clarke groaned she shot a snarl at the kitten making it dash away under a wooden desk. Clarke sighed, hating that pet more and more that it interrupted something she felt was very important.

"Yes, it's me," Clarke eased forward walking slowly towards the living room, she hid the food behind her back to surprise them. When she stepped into the room all three humans looked at her and their expression were stunned. Clarke wasn't sure what took them by surprise, either it was how her tail swayed nervously or the fact that she was using one of Lexa's shirts.

She looked down feeling uneasy as none had spoken, they only started at her, Clarke looked down trying to calm herself. She wasn't sure if there would still be a punishment for attacking, being aggressive meant she needed to be hurt. That is what Nia has told her, she whimpered looking up when she heard footsteps coming near, she was startled to see Lexa was now in front of her. Clarke shook a little as Lexa reached out towards her expected to be struck on her mouth but the female wrapped her arms around her neck. Clarke was thrown off by Lexa's affection, she thought Lexa would still be mad at her but here she was hugging her instead. Clarke wanted to hug her back but her hands were full plus they were dirty with berry juice and mud. So, she settled for saying "I'm back," which made Lexa chuckle.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Lexa POV

"You had me thinking that you left us. Thank you for coming back," Lexa pulled back from her hug smiling at Clarke, the blonde girl was kind of a mess the left side of her face and hair was covered in pink probably from the plant and around her lips and under her chin there was dried blood. Lexa noticed she was wearing one of her old shirts that originally belonged to her papa, she uses it to sleep in, the shirt looked good on the blonde.

"You told me to come back, so I did_,_"Clarke smiled her tail moving faster as she got excited for some reason, it had Lexa laughing as she cupped the side of her face.

"You scared me, I thought you had left without saying goodbye first. I'm sorry for yelling at you, that wasn't right of me," Lexa ran her thumb across Clarke's cheek who leaned into the touch letting out a gentle purr. The sight of the blue-eyed goddess enjoying her touch made Lexa's own body buzz with delight. The crushing weight of a boulder lifted off her heart and she no longer felt a horrid pain for missing the wolf. Clarke was right here and it brought such a relief knowing that she hadn't left, Lexa wasn't sure how would live with herself if the woman had decided to leave.

"No, I'm sorry, I attacked your friend without thinking clearly and I can't just leave when you brought me to your den," Clarke pulled back before she could ask her to explain the woman suddenly pulled her arms out in front of her from when she hiding something behind her back. Lexa was taken by surprise seeing a hare and some berry plant in her hands, but also how all of her arms down to her fingers where covered in mud. Clarke peaked around Lexa so she decided to move out of the way not sure what she'd plan to do, to be on the safe side she followed after.

"I'm sorry for what I did earlier. I shouldn't have attacked you like that," Clarke walked over to Lincoln who stiffened up a bit when she approached him. Clarke held out the hare to him, Lexa could see the look of hesitation but thankfully he was kind enough to grab the dead thing. "I hunted this down for you as my apology," Clarke's tail wagged quickly, "it's actually my first kill, I've never hunted on my own. I hope you'll enjoy eating it," Clarke smiled at him and Lexa laughed under her breath seeing Lincoln tense up again when he saw the blonde's sharp teeth.

"T-t-thank you Clarke, I'll be sure to thoroughly enjoy it, but umm wouldn't you rather have it?" Lincoln suggested; Lexa moved back to the couch seating on the edge since it seemed like Clarke understood what she had done was wrong. Lincoln face betrayed his real emotions, he wasn't too thrilled having a dead hare in his hands. He was at least handling it well and luckily Clarke was too busy eyeing the hare as she licked at her fangs but shook her head.

"No, it's for you, it took me a while to hunt one down. So please enjoy every bite, would you like to me tare off the fur for you?" Clarke looked up at Lincoln titling her head she flashed her fangs to drive the point home but he quickly shook his head smiling.

"No no, that's fine. I'll be sure to eat it later; I'll just go put it in my kitchen for now. It's a wonderful gift, thank you Clarke," Lincoln moved to stand up and she backed away giving him the chance to move around her. Lexa watched as Lincoln shot her a pleading look, she glanced over to Clarke who was adjusting the plant in her hands. Lexa motioned with her hands to toss the hare into a few plastic bags then throw it away later. Lincoln nodded hurrying off,

"Lincoln so sweet, don't know I'd be able to react the same way like him. I would have ended up rejected it, but if he had he would have offended Clarke's efforts," Anya whispered to her, Lexa nodded in agreement because she knew well enough that she would not have reacted the same way either. The only people she could think of that would have actually appreciate the hare and even eaten it would be her grandparents, Lexa got the feeling those two would love Clarke.

"Lexa, I got this for you to say sorry too. I remember you said you don't eat meat, which is still weird by the way," Clarke held out the plant to her and Lexa took it carefully so as not to raddle the plant and have berries flying everywhere. "This are huckleberries, they're healthy for the body and tasty," Clarke glanced to Anya, "sorry I didn't get you anything, I could hunt you a rabbit tomorrow if you'd like," Clarke offered, Lexa hid her face behind the huckleberry plant hiding her amusement as Anya smiled shaking her head,

"I'm alright, I'm not much of a hare eater. I actually prefer bear meat," Anya joked, at least Lexa hoped she was joking though Clarke seemed to take it seriously as she nodded her head like she was planning on hunting down a bear. God, she had to explain Anya's bluffing, if the hare was her first hunt there was no way she stood a chance against a bear.

Lexa noticed the blonde was scratching at her palms, she placed the plant down on the coffee table then reached out grabbing Clarke's hand. Clarke didn't protest letting her pull the blonde closer so she may look it over. Lexa turned on the lamp besides her and shunned the light on her palm. She frowned seeing that along her hand and fingers where some splinters at least 6 of them, the areas the wood was stuck the skin is red and irritated.

"What happened here? You have a bunch of splinters," Lexa turned her hand to the side seeing a few more there too, it looked like an infection was starting to form the places the wood was stuck under the skin was swelling. She glanced up at Clarke when she didn't answer but the blonde avoids her eyes looking to the floor or to the side,

"Just a slip up, it's nothing major, doesn't even hurt," Clarke tried to pull back but Lexa kept a hold on her, it was sweet the blonde didn't yank her hand away. Lexa knew she had the strength to move away if she wanted to but instead the blonde pouts and stays put.

"How do you managed to get spinsters in your hands? Where you punching a tree?" Anya questioned a teasing smile at her lips, Lexa gave a warning glare though of course there was no way she was going to listen. Anya stuck out her tongue before turning her attention to the wolf,

"No! It was a hunting accident, alright!" Clarke pulled her hand away from Lexa's grip with more force and bared her teeth at Anya the sight would have been more frightening if it were not for the red tint to her cheeks. Anya didn't flinch, her smile growing wider as spark flashed in her eyes at being able to embarrass the blonde. Lexa wasn't about to let this two go at each other's throat, Anya looking as though she was having too much fun jabbing at Clarke's pride; while the wolf looked like she was ready to wrestle the older woman until she submitted.

"Come on Clarke, let's go to my room, I have better lighting in there," Lexa moved off the couch grabbing the plant Clarke gave her, she managed to reach the kitchen's door way tell Anya decided to take another jab,

"So soon Lexa? At least buy Clarke dinner first before you get her into your bed," Anya taunted, Lexa's cheek flushed red she found one of Jam's rubber ball laying by the door way; she plucked it up then spun around throwing it at her friend. Anya barley blocked the assault with a pillow before it could hit her face, "Hey! That could have hurt!"

"That was the intention!" Lexa yelled back; her face was still warm she had a hard time not glancing at Clarke to see her reaction. She focused her attention on taking the plant into the kitchen first then leading Clarke towards her room.

"What did Anya mean taking me to dinner? I brought you dinner so that means it's fine for me to be in your bed, right?" Clarke asked as she followed behind Lexa, who was happy that the blonde couldn't see her face because she was sure she was bright as a tomato. Lexa's mind was deciding to play a number of naughty images of Clarke without her loose shirt on, she shook her head roughly to clear away the idea.

"She's just being Anya; I'm going to grab my tweezers from my closet. Mind washing off the mud on your hands? My bathroom right over there," Lexa gestured towards the left side of her room while she went towards the closet. Lexa glanced over as Clarke moved around the bed heading towards the open bathroom door. Lexa cheeks flushed as her eyes discreetly roamed up and down those toned legs, so much skin on display. She was certain Clarke had no undergarments on because by the sway of her tail it revealed bare cheeks, Lexa swallowed hard.

"What are you planning to do to me?" Clarke asked as she disappeared behind the door way, Lexa hit her elbow on the corner of the door when she spun away to actually look for what she needed. She cursed her dirty mind for getting so heated up, Lexa could hear the water running as Clarke washed her hands,

"W-What?" Lexa stuttered rubbing at her aching elbow, her perverted mind played an infinite image of a certain blonde with bright blue eyes laying out on her bed with no shirt to get in the way. Clarke looking down at her with such lust, licking at those wicked sharp teeth letting out sweet sounds to draw Clarke closer. Lexa's felt her body reacting pleasant to the image of licking down to those hefty breasts and being rewarded with Clarke's surely intoxicating moans.

"You said you are grabbing your tweezers. What are those and why do you need them?" Clarke repeated; the water shut off as the woman came out of the bathroom her hands still dripping with water, she had also cleaned off her cheek small droplets of water lingered on her skin. The blonde had managed to wet the front of her shirt and thank the stars it wasn't a white cloth but the fabric clung to certain areas. Hastily Lexa looked away, pressing her thighs together she yelled at her body for thinking up more profanities. She had to force herself to think of things that turned her off, like guys hitting on her with their stupid pickup lines. One that always helped grounded Lexa was the "Did you have lucky charms for breakfast? Because you look magically delicious!" to this day Lexa can't even eat the cereal without thinking about the unattractive guy.

"There these small metal tools used to pull out small things, like the splinters stuck in your hands," Lexa explained the best she could, she opened the first draw grabbing the tweezers then headed towards the desk and Clarke followed.

"You humans have such weird things, why not use your teeth?" Lexa chuckled shaking her head and patted her office chair so Clarke could sit while she turned on the bright desk light.

"Teeth won't get out something this small, plus you'd hurt yourself more trying to bite it out," once the light was adjusted Lexa kneeled down in front of Clarke, the curious blonde watched her as she took a hold of her hand. Lexa bit the inside of her cheek to keep herself in check when her hand grazed at the blonde's smooth thighs. She started to question why the fuck she wasn't telling this gorgeous woman how much she into her. It wasn't as though they didn't know each other, Lexa only need to ask her out on a date and she could formally ask to have her as a girlfriend.

"I guess that's true, I hope Lincoln enjoys the rabbit I brought him. Other whys I would have gotten these splinters for nothing," Clarke's tail was swinging over the edge of the chair it moved slightly as Lexa worked on getting the wood pieces, needing to squeeze each small thing out.

"I'm sure he will, how did this happen anyways?" Lexa managed to get 4 splinters out already, she was happy to see that they weren't too deep, she set the small wood on top of a paper to keep track of them. Clarke shifted a bit, Lexa glanced up, her cheeks were getting red and she didn't meet her eye's the blonde purposely looked over Lexa through the open door,

"You're not allowed to laugh at me, ok?" Clarke looked down at her, Lexa smiled she squeezed her fingers reassuringly to encourage her to go on. She went back to pushing out the splinters giving her the chance to collect her thoughts. "I was chasing that rab-hare and it managed to trick me, it dove into an unground hole beneath a tree and I didn't... see the tree in time," Clarke grumbled embarrassed, Lexa finally got out the last piece and she set the tweezers down on the desk before looking up at her. The blonde's cheeks were getting redder as Lexa chuckled softly at her embarrassment but not her pain, she gently rubbed at her calf to sooth the woman.

"I'm sorry, that must have hurt, did you hurt anything else?" Lexa continued to stroke Clarke's calf slowly moving up to the top of her knee, she was getting an amusing reaction from Clarke. The woman's breathing picked up, her tail twitched upwards, and she shifted in her seat licking at her fangs. If Lexa didn't know any better, she'd guess she was stimulating the blonde. Lexa shivered at being able to cause such an effect, she got off the floor immediately leaning against the desk. Lexa wasn't sure how much longer she could behave herself as Clarke had squeezed her thighs together. The wolf quickly distracted herself by bringing up her hand to look at the small wounds and lick her palm.

"I hit my muzzle a little, but it's fine, I think," Clarke meet her eyes and Lexa's heart was betraying her once again, the blonde's eyes were so intense like polished sapphires from a jewelry shop. Lexa could get lot in those eyes, she moved without thinking cupping Clarke's cheek and running her thumbs across her cheek bones. Clarke's breath shuttered under her touch, Lexa was feeling light headed and in her hazed stated she felt certain that she is done with pushing her emotions to the side. Lexa is considering asking Clarke out and hope for the best, though she did have the feeling that things will work out perfectly for them.

"Doesn't seem like there's any bruising," Lexa whispered leaning a little closer towards the blonde to gauge her response, Clarke kept her eyes locked with hers as shook her head gently, a soft purr began to pass through her throat. Lexa glanced at her lips wanting so badly to feel them with her own, to nip at those lips and play with her tongue.

"No, I'm fine... Lexa may I ask for something?" Clarke nuzzled her hand; Lexa felt her breath shutter out as her eyes drifted down her body. The shirt she had on didn't give her a chance to see her figure though Lexa was sure it would be worth seeing. Lexa lectured herself once more, thinking she needed to drawl back before allowing her body to do what it likes.

"You don't have to ask me for anything Clarke. You are free to say or do whatever you want, within reason of course," Lexa spoke softly she tore her gaze away from Clarke's exposed skin meeting her eyes. Clarke titled her head a bit a look of confusion crossed her features as she pulled away from Lexa's hands. Lexa dropped her hands to her sides feeling a little ashamed at what she felt like doing to Clarke.

The woman was so innocent, Lexa was certain that Clarke was even a virgin, she probably didn't get why she was suddenly being all touch feely, it wouldn't be right of Lexa to be getting hands with lost girl. No matter how tempting the woman is the blonde needed to be taught about relationships maybe even about sex before Lexa can make a move, it would be the right thing to do. Lexa felt dirty for allowing her temptation to get the best of her, she had to keep ahold of the desire for Clarke, at least until she understood what sex and relationships were.

"But I'm in your den, that means you own me. I'm your wolf I have to do whatever you want me to do," Clarke argued, Lexa did a double take completely stunned, she thought she owned her? The very idea of possessing Clarke like she was an object was disgusting, sure she wants the blonde but not as in ownership. Why on earth would Clarke believe such an idea?! Lexa shook her head immediately needing to make things clear as possible.

"No, Clarke, me and Anya broke you out of the sanctuary for you to be free. You could walk out that door right now and leave if you wanted to. You are not restricted in any way Clarke, I promise you that," Lexa hopped that was clear enough but the look on Clarke's face made it seem like the very statement was a lie. A low grumble came from Clarke's stomach, but the woman didn't react to it she seemed to be lost in her own head. She was probably trying to figure out how it was possible she had her freedom. If Lexa had known this is what Clarke believed when she brought her home, she would have disputed the very thought.

"I am free and you don't own me...how? When a human takes you in you belong to them, that's what has happened in the past," Clarke wasn't sounding so sure of what she said still trying to piece things together. Hearing that from the blonde made it clearer why she thought Lexa owner her. Those fucking people that had the wolf before Lexa twisted with Clarke's mental processes, the woman thought she was property, an object, a thing to break and fix up. Lexa's stomach squeezed and coiled she felt like throwing up that Clarke thought of herself that way. Lexa sighed, pressing a hand to her belly to calm the ache.

"I'm going to warm up your food, I'll be right back or you can come with me it's your choice," Lexa waited for some kind of response though Clarke simply nodded; Lexa reached down placing a hand under her chin she lifted Clarke's head up and waited tell she meet her eyes, "You are NOT an object, you are a wolf with her own mind and desires; let no one and I mean no one not even me tell you other whys," Lexa told her firmly, the blonde looked back at her completely surprised as though being free to do what she liked was the wildest thing in the world.

"Ok," Clarke whispered softly keeping her gaze with Lexa's as she smiled at her grateful that she didn't put up a fight. From the side of her vision she noticed that her golden tail was swaying softly, Lexa couldn't tell if she was nervous or happy.

"I just want to make this clear, I'm not mad or upset in any way, you need to understand that you are free Clarke. You can leave here and go back to the forest or you can stay here with me. If you are wanting to leave that's fine, but I ask that you wait a few weeks before going. The sanctuary is on high alert looking for you and I'm sure Nia is trying to find you too," Lexa felt sadden seeing the fear flash across her eyes when she mentioned the woman.

Clarke didn't say anything simply nodding but her face filed with worry and Lexa practically felt the stress building up. Lexa leaned down not thinking twice, she pressed her lips against the blonde's cheek to distract her from lingering on any thoughts of the abusive woman. Clarke let out a small gasp but didn't flinch away in fact she purred, Lexa chuckled and kissed her cheek again before pulling back giving her a reassuring smile.

"Relax ok? No one's going to find you here, you don't even need to give me an answer of what you would like to do right now. Let a week or two go by and maybe then things will be safe enough, if you want to go," Lexa squeezed her shoulder a bit then turned around and headed to the kitchen. She hoped Clarke will think things over seriously and make a wise choice. Lexa will do her own part in not trying to influence what the wolf may want to do, even if it meant letting Clarke go.

As she got closer to the kitchen Lexa didn't hear the TV on, taking a peek inside the living room, she didn't see anyone there. "Guess they went to bed," Lexa glanced at the clock on the stove seeing the red numbers confirming it was 12:00am. It was later then Lexa thought, she grabbed the plate of slightly cooked burgers and put them in the microwave. While those warmed up Lexa looked for the plant Clarke gave her, but it wasn't on the counter where she left it. Lexa checked inside the trash can hoping her friends didn't throw it away. The plant was in there but all the berries had been plucked, Lexa headed to the fridge looking inside sure enough there where the berries, rinsed and with a little note from Anya,

'_Figured I'd clean them for you, I did take a handful they are pretty_ good'

Lexa chuckled, grabbing a few of the huckleberries popping them into her mouth, she was surprised how sweet they were. Lexa took a few more then shut the fridge since the microwave was going to beep soon. She watched as the food spun and her mind going a little distance as she ate the berries. Lexa was having a hard time understanding what to do with her feelings for the wolf. Would it be best to keep to keep them to herself so that Clarke didn't feel tied down to her? Or best to tell Clarke how she felt and finally explain what the wolf's true emotion towards her is? Or was Lexa ready to accept Clarke's love and could she love the wolf just as much?

Lexa did want to go out with her, there's was no doubt she was attracted to Clarke; but what stopped her was the fact that Clarke is so different from her, mentally and physically. She didn't know whether the blonde being a werewolf was a positive or a negative if they formed a relationship. She understood the wolf knew very little about a human lifestyle, Lexa has taught her a great amount of things but she wasn't sure it was enough; such as when she had checked up on the wolf from the kitchen, she saw how Clarke got jumpy when Anya had turned on the TV, as adorable as it was it was also concerning. It had Lexa thinking what was normal for Clarke?

She pressed a hand against her temple her head starting to hurt, could she be overthinking all of this? Anya and Lincoln have accepted Clarke for being a werewolf and they didn't think twice about it. Lexa bit her bottom lip annoyed at herself, "maybe I need to stop thinking and just let things happen. Clarke is smart, very smart, she can learn everything there is to a human life. I can learn what it means to live as a wolf and not only what her breed is like, I need to get in Clarke's head and understand her. So, what better way to do that then to start a relationship?" Lexa muttered noticing the microwave had stopped spinning, she sighed grabbing the plate thankfully it was still warm. She headed back towards her room, seeing Clarke was staring at her pictures on top of the dresser.

"These are your parents, right?" Clarke asked when Lexa stepped inside closing the door behind her, she held the plate out to Clarke. She glanced at it taking the plate Lexa chuckled seeing Clarke sniff at the food hesitantly. Lexa looked over to the picture frame, it was an old picture of when she was younger with Indra on her left and August on her right. The picture was taken from when they all had cooked cupcakes together, Anya had taken the picture for them. Her papa's beard was covered in flour and her mama had frosting all over her arms, Lexa was in the middle whipping bright purple frosting, her little fingers stained dark purple.

"Yea, on the left is Indra and the right are August, they are really sweet people, I think you'd like them," Lexa glanced at her, she hadn't expected to see a look of sorrow cross her face, the discomfort that showed on the blonde had Lexa remembering what Clarke had said about her pack. She now feared that Collins had in fact killed all or some of the golden wolf's family.

"Why were you making food?" Clarke questioned keeping focus on the photo, she may have been trying to ignore her own lose, Lexa wasn't sure she should continue saying what the photo was for. The picture was to capture the moment Lexa had learned she now had a family that loved and would do anything in the world for her, it was one of her cheeriest moments. But trying to lie to the wolf would also be wrong, Lexa needed to be honest.

"We were celebrating the day for when the papers were finalized and I was officially their daughter," Lexa sat on the bed, Clarke was still holding onto the plate of burgers none have been touched yet. Clarke hummed then looked away from the picture letting out a sigh she sat down the floor and leaned against the dresser.

"Do you ever miss your real parents? The ones who birthed you?" Clarke eyed her food; she poked the meat with her finger then brought it up to her mouth to taste it. Lexa realized she forgotten the silverware but before she could offer to get some; Clarke just grabbed the meat with her hand and took a bite. Lexa grinned seeing Clarke's face light up clearly enjoying the new food. Lexa wasn't bothered at seeing her pointed teeth tearing into the meat, though it was odd to see her eat with her hand.

"Of course, I miss them, if I could wish to have them back I would but I try not to linger on the past. I lost them in a horrible way yes but I get the feeling they would be happy where I ended up," Lexa expected to feel that sick twist in her gut for talking about her parents but it didn't come. She'd never wished to lose her birth parents, if they were still here Lexa wondered what would have become of her life. Thinking of her birth parents was too traumatic for Lexa to be able to feel depressed, the memories of the accident were dug deep and only came out in a nightmare. If something were to happen to the parents, she had now she would spiral into hell; she loves her mama and papa, losing them would destroy her. Clarke looked away for a moment she had a sad smile on her lips while she finished her first patty.

"I guess we aren't similar in that way then," Clarke whispered underneath her breath probably not meant to be heard by Lexa, the woman bit into the next meat a little forcefully. Lexa stayed quiet, it seemed like she was going to add something else.

"You losing your birth parents makes me think of Raven for some reason. Her mama had died before she was born and her birth mom...vanished one day. My parents took Raven in and from there on she was considered my best friend and an older sister even though we look nothing alike," Clarke licked her lips having finished her food she placed the plate besides her. She licked her hand clean of the juices and Lexa looked away feeling odd seeing her clean up that way. Lexa really needs to teach the blonde basic manners, here in the house she could do what'd she like but outside of this place Clarke would stand out like sore thumb.

"You told me that before, do you know where your sister is now?" Lexa choices to ask to distract herself, she was trying not to be dirty minded because Clarke's tongue was easily able to wrap around two of her fingers. She noticed that the blonde went silent glancing over the woman had stiffened up her shoulder tense as a distant look crossed her eyes. Lexa wanted to kick herself for asking something so stupid, Clarke has already told her she didn't even know if her sister was alive or dead so obviously how the hell would she knew where she is?

"No, I was actually supposed to meet her and the other pups a few years ago but... something got in the way and I missed my chance," Clarke wouldn't meet Lexa's eyes, she didn't want to talk about this, of course not. Why would anyone want to think about something so upsetting? If she put herself in the blonde's shoes, she knew she wouldn't want to talk about this.

"You can always try to look for her now, right? If you want, I can help you find your friends, they could still be around the area where you last seen them," Lexa offered, she was startled when Clarke jumped up looking at her completely bewildered, thankfully she wasn't upset by the speed of her tail moving so quickly it was defiantly the opposite.

"You'd help me find my friends? Really?" Clarke smiled when Lexa nodded, she leaned down grabbing the plate off the floor setting it on the table not wanting to chance it breaking.

"Of course, I can search up the area where there have been the most sighting of wolves. Odds are one of the pack of wolves has to be your friends," Lexa barely finished her sentence before Clarke suddenly leapt over tackling her into to the bed in a big hug.

xxxxxxxxx Little bit NSFW xxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Thank you, Lexa! I would really like that!" Clarke embraced her tightly, Lexa was trying to keep her breath together after the sudden impact so she could only nod. Lexa wrapped her arms around her back as Clarke pressed her face against the side of her neck making her heart race. Lexa didn't even care that she might be getting stained with the berry juice that was still left in her hair. Or how her breath smelled like meat; because the blonde was purring and Lexa could feel the sensation against her skin and her body reacted by getting all hot and bothered.

It didn't help that Clarke was mounting her hips and Lexa was wearing shorts with a thin tank top she could literally feel Clarke's breast pressing against her and even feel the warmth coming from bellow her torsos. From the hug alone Lexa could tell she had no bra on either, she had to force her hands to stay on her mid back because Clarke's tail had pushed up the shirt as it was wagging side to side. Lexa took a deep breath trying to control her body's outcome because against her exposed skin she felt a certain part of the Clarke's body rubbing on her bare thigh.

"You're welcome, hey would you like to bath before going to sleep? Your hair has berry stances," Lexa's voice betrayed her arousal for the blonde and Clarke moved back, now full seating on Lexa's hips. Lexa felt a new heat rushing to her cheeks as she looked up at the temptress. One of her fantasies was coming true and that sent another heat wave of desire down Lexa's body settling between her legs, she prayed it wasn't noticeable. Lucky charms Lexa, lucky charms, the struggling brunette told herself repeatedly.

"Yes please, I do feel dirty. Should I take this shirt off?" Clarke reached down grabbing the end of the shirt, but Lexa sat up quickly grabbing her wrist to stop her. If that shirt came off Lexa knew her little gay heart was going to have a hard time holding back.

"No no, you do that in the bathroom," Lexa gulped feeling stupid, she just brought herself closer to the issue, or rather two large very tempting issues. Clarke's breast was right at eye level and the blonde must be a bit cold because Lexa could see the outline of her nipples, she quickly looked up trying to ignore the easy access she would have. She wasn't some horny 16-year-old boy she can be mature enough to have an almost naked sexy woman sitting on her lap. Fuck, Lexa may or may not have let out a whine when she realized Clarke's private was resting against her knee.

"I know that, but how else will you bathe me?" Clarke question threw Lexa off as she let her wrists go, was the blonde trying to kill her? Or was Lexa being invited to touch the blonde? Damn it! Lexa yelled at herself, she cursed the world for making her such a pathetic gay mess right now. Though thank the Gods she was not a boy or her arousal would have been more then flipping evident.

"I-I wouldn't, I'm sure you can do that on your own," Lexa argued desperate to get Clarke to understand and not trying to raise her voice to alarm her. Clarke titled her head she brought her arms up and rested them on Lexa's shoulders, pulling them together tightly.

"But you have bathed me before, remember? I pushed you in that plastic pool and got you all wet," Clarke argued back, Lexa closed her eyes taking a few deep breaths, she did remember that day and Clarke had soaked her. But currently she was wet in an entirely different way and will be unmistakable if she didn't pursued Clarke to get off her lap.

xxxxx end of little NSFW xxxxx

"Yes, but you were in your wolf form that was... easier. Besides wouldn't you like the chance to bath on your own? It would be fun," Lexa offered praying Clarke would take the offer, the blonde hummed as she thought Lexa opened her eyes to see what she'd choose. Lexa notice her nostrils flare and her cheeks went bright red, she swiftly jumped off of her stumbling into the dresser.

"Actually, that would be fun! I'd like to bathe on my own," Clarke's cheeks were bright red and she avoided meeting her eyes, Lexa wasn't sure what changed her mind but she wasn't about to argue. Lexa pushes off the bed heading towards the bathroom while Clarke followed her at a small distance. Lexa explained how to use each thing in the shower and Clarke listened seeming to understand. Lexa gathered some of her sleep wear for the woman a similar outfit to her own only because it was kind of hot weather. Once Clarke was confident enough Lexa stepped out of the bathroom and closed the door.

Lexa pressed a hand to her heart; the woman was going to kill her from sexual frustration. Clarke really just did something to her; Lexa's body was fuzzy all over still remembering the feeling of the blonde on her lap. Clarke was like no other woman Lexa has ever dated, not a single one of them compared to how badly she wanted the blonde and not just physically either.

Lexa imagined what it would be like to have Clarke as a girlfriend; to create that bound with her and be able to shower her with affection and not avoid contact like Lexa had been doing. Lexa felt stupid for trying to limit contact with Clarke but each time the woman touched her Lexa's body reacted so fast it's kind of scary. But God she wanted Clarke and now Lexa was deciding to give up on holding back and let things play out. She wondered if Clarke would even be interested in her that way, she wasn't some amazing person that could shape shift, she was just a plain human.

Lexa moved over to her bed to lay down, she was feeling worn out, too much had gone on today. She and Anya had freed Clarke out of the Sanctuary, had that rough emotional situation with Lincoln, and Clarke had worked her up something furious. Lexa shuttered at the memory; she was sure she was a mess between her legs something that could be fix able. Lexa bit the inside of her cheeks shaking her head, no she had more control than this she didn't need to touch herself but did she want to? Absolutely.

Xxxxxx

Clarke POV

Clarke's first-time bathing in the shower was the oddest yet most exciting thing, she was able explore her new form in a different way that was rather thrilling. Such as when she washed behind her knees it had felt ticklish, if that was the correct word. Though as she continued to wash her body, she had found an abnormal clear slick substance between her legs, she wasn't sure what it was but it smelled similar to when Lexa had been aroused.

Thinking of the female, Clarke she knew by smell that Lexa had become aroused when she had hugged her causing the female to go into a small heat. She wasn't disappointed in the slightest bit, in fact when her boobs were pushed against Lexa, she felt a pleasant tingle in her lower belly. Clarke enjoyed the pleasure so much she hadn't even noticed she had aroused herself with rubbing against the female. Remembering how it felt to push her body into Lexa, her hips aching to thrust forward and combining the new sensations with the human's scent, Clarke was particle drooling.

She licked at her fangs at the memory also recalling how delicious it was to push her lips against Lexa's jugular. Clarke wanted to lick that spot where Lexa's scent was strongest, wanting to see if the female tasted as good as she smelled. She flicked her tongue over her teeth, fangs growing out as her wolf tried to convince her that she ought to pin the green-eyed human to the bed and bite into her neck. The wolf within in was telling her it would be so easy to take the female as her mate; it'd only take one bite and Lexa would be hers for always. The idea was incredible tempting, but Clarke couldn't bind their souls for all eternity without remembering all the steps. Clarke only remembered that one needed to hunt something down and bite the other wolf. But Lexa wasn't a wolf, she was a human, if Lexa wanted to be her soulmate would Clarke follow the same steps to binding their souls as one? Though another concern was whether or not Lexa would want to be with her until the end of time.

Clarke finished washing up and as Lexa had instructed, she put on the clothes the female had left out for her. There were two new clothes with the shirt and small pants, one looked like they were smaller pants but the fabric was thin and see through and the other was another small shirt. She sniffed at them curiously finding Lexa's scent on each of the garments. She pulled the clothes on but the small shirt didn't fit over her boobs not wanting to brother with it she tossed it back to where it was.

Once she had all of the clothes on Clarke headed back into Lexa's room, she was surprised to see the human had fallen asleep. She looked so peaceful, her chest rising and falling with each breath she took, Clarke leaned over the female watching her eyes twitch behind her eye lids. She smiled seeing Lexa be at harmony, she leaned down nuzzling her cheek, letting her lips drag across Lexa's cheek to her temple. Clarke took a deep breath of her scent tasting a new scent in the air but before she could puzzle out the smell, she heard a small creak on the floor before the door began to open. She instinctually moved towards the front of Lexa's bed blocking the intruder from coming closer. Clarke sniffed and realized it was only Anya, she relaxed as the door fully opened and the older women nearly jumped out of her skin when she saw her.

"Joken skafa! (fucking hell)" Anya yelled before she gripped the door frame then glared at Clarke, she titled her head wondering why she looked so mad and how her heart was going beating a mile a minute. "Clarke! What the fuck!? You scared the shit out of me," Anya whispered yelled as she gripped the door frame harder her breathing off pattern while she gathered her senses.

"But I didn't growl, I wasn't even going to attack you," Clarke huffed, she swayed her tail as she watched the human try to control her heart,

"That wasn't the issue! You don't stand there staring at the door, you at least say hi or something," Anya sighed, she shook her head finally releasing the door frame from her death grip, she took a deep breath as she spoke, "Anyways, I'm guessing Lexa fell asleep?" Clarke nodded, she moved to the side showing the sleeping human who hadn't stirred during the commotion,

"Did you need something?" Clarke kept her eyes on Lexa enjoying the little smile that tugged at the corner of her lips. She wondered what she was dreaming of to cause such a sweet smile, maybe the dream was for her parents. Clarke longed for the days that her own dreams weren't filled with nightmares, the only time they were kept at bay was when she spent all day with the female,

"No, I just wanted to tell her I have Jelly. The kitten usually sleeps in here with her but seeing as she hasn't warmed up to you, I rather avoid someone getting eaten," Clarke could hear it in Anya's tone that she was only mildly joking around, still she snorted looking back at her.

"I'll let her know if she wakes up and I wouldn't eat that thing. Lexa asked me not to eat either of your guys pet, so I won't," Clarke said with confidences, Anya chuckled nodding she made to close the door but then an idea struck her. For whatever reason Lexa didn't want to explain this feeing she had for her. Lexa had said it was really liking someone, but the emotion didn't seem to fit to what Clarke felt. What she felt wasn't simply liking, it felt stronger than that.

"Hey Anya, I want to ask you something, if that is alright?" Clarke spoke up before the door closed, Anya reopened the door looking surprised as she nodded to show her approval,

"Sure, what's on your mind?" Anya questioned leaning on the door frame her hand still rested at the knob like it would be a quick answer. Maybe it was a simple thing to answer,

"I feel an emotion that I'm sure I haven't felt before, at least I don't think so. Whenever I'm around Lexa, she makes my heart beat so fast like I just leapt over the moon, makes my cheeks feel hot as a summer's day, and when she smiles at me, I forget how to breath. What is that feeling?" As Clarke describes what she is feeling she looks to the female who caused this mess of emotions inside of her. She felt like this emotion was both old yet familiar, as though she has felt this way once up a time; but the memories of her abuse have ruined her ability to understand the basic feeling. Anya hadn't answered which she found to be unlike her, she looked back at her questioningly,

"That's going to take longer to explain, umm come out here to the living room with me. Have you told Lexa all of this?" Anya pushed the door open enough for Clarke to squeeze by as she shut the door gently. Clarke repeated what Lexa had told her and even added how she felt the human didn't have the right word. "I'm not surprised, Lexa has never fallen for anyone even though I know she wants to. She might be scared that she is not good enough for someone like you," Anya sighed while they headed into the living room the older female taking a seat leaning back against the couch. Clarke sat next to Anya bringing her legs up as to rest her arms on her knees allowing her tail to lay between them.

"Why would she think that? Lexa is an incredible human, no offense to you but she has been the only one to work for my trust. Other humans either expected that I be submissive or that I was too stupid to know how to behave," Clarke felt Anya's hand petting her tail her fingers running through the fur she was going to growl but Anya didn't seem to be aware of what she was doing. The older female looked like she was only half awake so Clarke didn't bother with moving her tail away, besides she willingly helping her out.

"Well think about it, Lexa has more or less grown up the basic way for a human. People don't exactly have incredible shifting powers like you do. Lexa probably thinks she is too bland and that you surely will get bored of her eventually because she isn't a werewolf. That poor girl more likely thinks she isn't worthy enough, those damn kids messed with her head to think that she isn't allowed to have anything good," Anya continued to run her fingers down Clarke's tail being gentle, but Clarke's chest was compromising painfully as if someone reached inside her chest and was batting her heart around even her stomach felt nauseous. Her feelings sent her into a tantrum that she didn't register that last thing that Anya had said. Lexa thought, she wasn't good enough for her?! The female that had stuck around no matter how threatening she had been? How she deliberately wanted to terrify Lexa to the point that she'd give up on her? Why would Lexa ever think like this?!

"That's outrages! Lexa is more than I could ever hope for in a mate! I'm the one that can't be good enough for her, I am 22 springs and only today hunted my first kill when I should have done it when I was 12; I've lived in cages most of my life being pampered or beaten, and my paws are soaked in the blood of my enemies, I am a monster!" Clarke growled livid that Lexa would think she was inadequate for _her, _a wolf who has basically never lived a true life and has spilled more blood then she cares to think of. Spending a great amount of time with Lexa had her realizing what had done to protect herself had been wrong. Clarke didn't need to kill those humans that been after her pelt; she could have just hurt them to the point that someone would have came to help her.

She tried not to linger on those times, it brought her to close to the dark abbess that was her wolf's way of living. Clarke had spooked Anya enough to wake her up, the human had been drifting off until she began yelling. Clarke sighed mad at herself for the outburst, she flicked her tail to reassure the older female that she meant no harm. Anya seemed to be to heavy with sleep to fully understand what she had said, which was a good thing.

"Then both of you are at fault, you two need to talk about what you are feeling for each other," it was evedent the human had only caught part of what Clarke blurted out, it set her at ease to know that the older human hadn't been listening to her entire tantrum. "It's painfully obvious that you both love each other," Anya laughed her fingers resuming to brush through Clarke's fur, while her eye lids drifted closed.

Clarke's earlier outburst vanished when she heard that word because it had brought a hundred memories rushing forward passing through her mind like a moving picture. The emotion was not as unorthodox as she had believed, she has experienced it before towards those in her former pack. When alpha Kane told his wolves how much he valued them and that he would do anything in the world to keep them safe, or how Raven and Octavia would pounce on her and cuddle up to her telling her they wanted to stay friends forever, or how her mom and dad would tell her that she meant more to them then Gaia herself. Love, how on earth could Clarke have forgotten about love? She actually knew the emotion, but she has only felt it for her parents or her best friends never for a human.

Yet it all made sense now, why she wanted to be close to Lexa, to have their scents combine to the point they couldn't be told apart. How she wanted to spend every day with her to learn all there is to know about her, both the good and the bad. How Clarke's wolf and her human mind accepted the female like she was a wolf, welcoming her touch and even calling out for her. Wanting to mark the human with her fangs, to be able to show the world that Lexa was hers and she wanted the female to claim her as well. That flutter in her chest wasn't just her heart, it was her soul, calling out desperately for the blind wolf to open her eyes and see the truth. Clarke was in love with Lexa, the wolf and human inside of her felt like howling, to have her musical song pierce into the sky that Gaia may hear it, that she has actually found her potential soulmate!

"Now the important question is, would you ever hurt Lexa emotionally? Because I know one thing for sure, she will do anything for you even if she doesn't always say it," Anya glared at Clarke, it felt like the human was sizing her up, but she was too excited to take her threat seriously, "because if you hurt her you will regret it. I don't care how strong and powerful you are, I will find a way to hurt you if you remotely damage Lexa," Anya's gaze was more heated then normal Clarke wasn't sure why she looked so guarded. She gave the older female a bright smile wagging her tail happily, far too much in bliss to worry about Anya's warning.

"I would never hurt Lexa, I think she is meant to be my soulmate," Clarke was glad to see Anya relax laying back in her seat though a puzzled look crossed her face, maybe she didn't believe her. Clarke will have to convince her that Lexa could be her soulmate, there were a number of signs that she and Lexa were meant to become one, "Anya, I have been on the edge of losing my human mind for years, but then Lexa barged into my life and forced herself through the walls that I kept over my heart, no matter how mean I was to her. I wanted to shut her out and ignore the feelings she caused to stir up inside of me. But her sweet words and the mere essences that created Lexa to be who she was called out to me like a storm,"

"I've only ever known pain, fear, and hunger for years on end, every day was dreadful because each time I opened my eyes, I wish I had died in my sleep. But when I'm around Lexa she brightens my life more than a full moon, she chases away the dark thoughts that threaten to take me. I want to be by Lexa's side for all eternity and whatever she wants me to be for her, I will be it. If she wants to only be friends, or for me to protect her, or to be her cuddly wolf that she can cry to, then so be it. I am more than sure that Lexa is my mate to be, we are meant to be together; I can feel it in my soul that even Gaia won't frown upon my chose of mate," Clarke wagged her tail feeling confident as Anya slowly smiled and the tension from earlier lifted. The muscles in her tail were starting to ache with how fast she moved it, she had to claim herself or she will be soar later on. Yet the amount of delight that filled her was hard to tie down, one thing was certain, she had to tell Lexa what she was feeling.

"Well then Clarke, I'm happy to hear that, some advice on my part make it clear that your love is for real, but doing so without actually using the word, at least for now. Other whys Lexa might freak out that she 'forced' you to confess your feelings or blame me that I influenced you somehow," Anya yawned, it was sweet how well the human understood Lexa and it was also kind that the older female was actually trusting Clarke. Anya shook her head lightly trying to stay awake, her hand still resting on her tail tugging lightly on the end trying to keep herself alert. The small tug helped her keep the tail steady instead of moving fast enough to keep whacking Anya's thigh.

"Ok, but how do I do that?" wouldn't be easier if Clarke simple confessed her feelings? Why hide them if she knew what they were now? Maybe it was a human thing, she knew ought to let the human sleep but she really wanted to hear how she can tell or show Lexa how much she was found of her.

"Oh, it's really easy a little flirting, constant but subtle touches like giving her a hug, and of course always the best one is giving her a kiss," Anya's eyes drifting closed her breathing slowed down clearly, she was exhausted, yet the human was keeping herself awake to help her out, the phrasing to her words didn't entirely make sense but she more or less understood what she meant. Clarke really was staring to enjoy having Anya as a friend, the older female was actually charming, in her own way.

"I have touched her and I have kissed her," Clarke said proudly holding her head up feeling gleeful though she left out how Lexa mostly accepted those affections when she was in her wolf form. Anya opened her eyes again she a had a flicker of curiosity pass over her facial expression,

"How do you kiss someone in your wolf form?" Anya asked, Clarke rolled her eyes at such a stupid question, she leaned over towards Anya and kissed her cheek. The human stiffened up before Anya laughed, Clarke's face scrunch up confused before being offended as the female had the nerve to actually whip off her kiss as she had leaned back.

"What's so funny? Lexa enjoys my kisses it makes her giggle every time," Clarke said defensively glaring at the female as she shook her head chuckling again.

"That is not a kiss in human form, that is straight up licking and if you do that to Lexa you're not going to get the reaction your hoping for," Anya explained then she leaned over and Clarke did her best not to growl as the older female leaned close to her. She remembers that Anya had done this before having kissed her in her wolf form, she knew what a kiss was but Clarke didn't know she had to kiss like a human would, apparently one can't use their tongue to show affection. Anya pressed her lips against Clarke's cheek making a small pop sound. Lexa had done this to her earlier, when Anya had kissed her cheek, she felt a little flutter but nothing like Lexa's kiss where it had caused her head to feel fuzzy.

"Now that's a kiss and if you do that to her lips, well, she's just going to go all gaga over you, in a good way of course," Anya closed her eyes again her breathing was slowing down as her body shut down to rest finally giving into her well-deserved sleep. The older human had been keeping herself up for Clarke's sack it was rather kind of her. She will have to make it up to Anya by hunting down a bear so she may enjoy its meat.

"Oh, one more thing this stays between us as a secret and if you tell anyone your tongue will turn purple," Anya jolted away for a moment as she held out her hand extending a pinky, Clarke wasn't sure what she wanted so she copied what Anya had done. The strange human hooked their pinky's together before letting go and falling back giving into her slumber for real this time. She laughed at the human's will to stay awake for sure a needless reason, Clarke watched her a moment seeing she had indeed gone under. Clarke sighed thinking back the female who always seemed to occupy her mind; she was looking forward to showing Lexa how she wants her as a mate. If the female felt as strongly as she did for her then Clarke will ask her to be her soulmate.

"I'm in love with Lexa, my fellow wolves won't like it but to hell with it most of them are gone anyways. I can do what I like and I want Lexa to be my mate," Clarke whispered softly not wanting to wake the human besides her. She pushed off the couch and moved over to Anya, she scoped the taller women easily then carried her off towards her own bed. Once she sniffed out Anya's room and avoid kicking at that damn fur ball for clawing at her, she tucked Anya into bed and headed back to Lexa's room.

Xxxx

Lexa POV

Lexa woke up startled as the bed had dipped on one side, she turned around rubbing at her eyes. Once her sight was cleared, Lexa saw Clarke perched on the bed her tail was moving quickly something had gotten her all excited. She wondered what it could have happened because Clarke's eyes were sparkling in a new way as she looked down at her.

"It's ok I sleep here with you, yeah?" Clarke whispered softly; Lexa smiled nodding she patted the empty stop next to her she moved over to give her more space and Clarke claimed in bed to lay with her. She noticed her hair was still damp but it was clean at least, her long wavy hair really brought out her features, Lexa wondered momentarily what she would look like if the blonde had cut it short.

"Wasn't so bad bathing on your own huh?" Lexa yawned, Clarke chuckled she moved closer to her wrapping an arm around her waist and her tail lightly tickled her calf. Suddenly Lexa was far more awake, she blinked a few times getting rid of the sleep all together as Clarke cuddle up to her. She had to remind herself to stay put having promised herself to let things play out naturally and not overthink it.

"No, it was nice. Would have liked it better if you'd been in there with me," Clarke nuzzled Lexa under her chin tell she was able to rest her head against her collarbone. Lexa blushed at the very tempting idea, no clothes, steamy water, and a hot naked blonde. She nipped at her the inside of her cheek to stop her body's reaction to the pleasant offer.

"Well usually that's done between two people who are dating or courting, which ever word makes sense to you," Lexa hopped Clarke couldn't hear her heart about to burst, though she doubted that the blonde wasn't able to hear the sound considering where she was currently laying. Clarke's arm moved around Lexa's stomach and she pulled her in closer letting out a content sigh. Lexa could feel two certain things pressing against her side; it didn't take a genius to figure out what it is. Again, the blonde had no bra, which was weird because she was certain she left a sports bra in the bundle of pajamas.

"I know what dating is, I've heard the word often enough to understand what it means. You humans have such unusual customs, wouldn't it be easier to just do what you want? But no Anya says there's things you need to show in order to express your feelings," Clarke sighed relaxing maybe wanting to sleep, but Lexa gently pushed on Clarke's shoulder to have her look at her. Her mentioning Anya had her a bit concerned, Lexa knows her best friend just loves to screw with people and having that woman teaching a clueless Clarke didn't sit well with her.

"What exactly did Anya tell you?" Lexa questioned the blonde shifts until she was meet her gaze, Clarke grinned showing all of her sharp fangs, Lexa got that funny jolt of eagerness at seeing those fangs, why on earth did she want to be bitten by those? Clarke laid a hand against Lexa's chest directly over her heart.

"Anya told me a lot about...emotions and what they mean. I found it was very helpful understanding the new things I have been feeling," Clarke leaned in close to Lexa's face, Lexa couldn't help looking down at her mouth the blonde's tongue peaked out tracing those plump lips.

"When did you talk with Anya?" Lexa looked away from the blonde's lips the temptation to lean in to close the distance was becoming too much. Lexa couldn't even move back if she wanted to, plus Clarke was basically on top of her and she had no way of leaving, not that she actually wanted to.

"When you were sleeping, she was here earlier she wanted to let you know she had that cat so you wouldn't worry. I talked with her out in the living so as not to wake you," Clarke kept the distance between them the same, Lexa could feel her breath against her face, warm, minty, and why the hell was she holding back right now? Lexa licked at her lips trying to keep a clear mind while staring into those pretty blue eyes.

"What did she say? Anya likes to play tricks; you should be cautious what she tells you. Just to let you know, you don't have to hold back your emotions, if you want to express something simply do it," Lexa advised she almost let out a whine when the blonde had leaned back. She wanted to pull the blonde close to her and be able to freely explore all of her delicious curves, her eyes traveling south almost against her will. Clarke's chuckles brought Lexa back from her day dream, she was shaking her head softy,

"Anya was nice actually, she wasn't being devious, plus she said it stayed between me and her. Anya even made me promise, she said you're never allowed to break the promise or your tongue will turn purple," Clarke completely believed her, the poor thing. Lexa will have to talk with her best friend. Clarke was being very trusting right now; Anya shouldn't be making up things and confusing the wolf. "You meant what you said, right? That I can do what I want and express what I like?"

"Yes, of course, like I sa-" Lexa's words were cut off as Clarke had pressed her lips against her own. Lexa's eyes widen before she slowly closed them pushing her lips harder against Clarke's.

Lexa felt Clarke purring against her lips, her mind slowly escaping her and not believing that she was finally kissing this beautiful woman. Lexa ran her hands up Clarke's back, tangling a hand into the damp hair while the other snuck its way the under the lose shirt to trail up her spine. Clarke's soft purrs made the kiss more delicious; Lexa parted her lips and gently she used her tongue to trace Clarke's bottom lip nipping at the plum flesh softly.

Clarke let out a growl Lexa worried she may have pushed it but then the blonde pulled her in tighter. Clarke parted her lips, a little hesitant but she hadn't moved away at all so Lexa took the invite. She slipped her tongue inside finding her target she twirled her tongue around her own. Lexa could feel the moan escape Clarke; it was thrilling to hear she used her slick tongue to trace the inside of the blonde's mouth. She was able to taste the blonde for the first time; her scent didn't compare to the flavor that touched her tongue. Was this normal? How was it that Clarke's lips and tongue were sweet and made Lexa crave more of her?

She pulled the blonde tighter into her body letting her knee slip between Clarke's legs to press lightly on her core. Clarke let out a moan crossed with a growl her hips jolted against her knee and she wanted to hear the sound tenfold. Lexa felt Clarke's sharp fangs when she had bumped into them reminding her that she had to be careful not to push it but God it was exciting to be able to trace each one of them. Lexa felt Clarke now push her own tongue inside her mouth taking control of the kiss which Lexa was happy to give up as the blonde explored her mouth like she'd done to her. Apparently, she learned by example, had Lexa wondering what else she could learn by example.

With a gasp of air Clarke pulled back a trail of silver still connecting their lips. Lexa panted heavily her body felt tingly all over as she looks up at the blonde that somehow was now straddling her hips. Clarke's eyes were so dilated Lexa barely could see the blue in them, she was loving the fact that she was able to work up the woman just as badly as she was. Clarke licked at lips, her fangs catching the light little within the room and they gleamed, the sight of the blonde looking down at her like she was her next meal sent a heat wavy towards her lower torsos. Lexa wouldn't mind one bit being that meal, she wanted to continue the kiss and by way Clarke was staring at her lips she wanted to do the same thing.

But Lexa needed to know something first before letting this make out session continue. Lexa dragged her tongue over her lips catching her breath as Clarke lowered herself down to lean over her. "W-What brought that on?" Lexa asked trying to stay focused and not let her body take over as Clarke now placed a hand on either side of her head, towering of her. She wanted so badly to grab Clarke by her hips and thrust against her, to satisfy that damn ache increasing down under.

"You told me earlier that I was free to do whatever; I wanted to show you how much I love you, there is no reason for me to not just say it when I know in my own heart and soul that it is true," Clarke leaned down pressing her lips against Lexa's briefly, then she laid back down on top of her basically using her like a pillow. Lexa's stomach filled with butterflies a magnificent warmth lifted her heart at hearing Clarke's confession. Lexa questioned if she was still asleep, if this was all a hallucination that her mind has conjured up to please her. Yet her lips were still tingling with the effect of Clarke's lips having been pressed into her moments ago.

"You love me? And you do know what that means?" Lexa pushed on Clarke's shoulder to get her to look at her as she had burrowed her face into her breast. She was now wondering if maybe she had lost her mind, why was she questioning any of this? Lexa has been wanting Clarke for more than a month based off her personality alone and now getting to see her other form which really sealed the deal that she was in love with the blonde. She had feared that maybe Clarke only loved her as a friend but obviously that was not the case. It seemed that Lexa's silent prays were being answered so shouldn't she shut up and enjoy this moment? Clarke lifted her head with a small growl in protest for being made to move but a smirk was forming on her lips,

"I know what love is, I have felt it before for my pack but I had forgotten what it was over the years because I had no one to care for. Before I met you I had given up on living, I let a storm of shadows swallow my heart, I would allow no one to become close to me, not even the mindless wolves, I basically killed a part of myself that used to be free," Clarke cuddled against Lexa's breast, the blonde may not have been completely awake because Lexa didn't understand what she meant she was about to ask what she meant but then she the wolf added,

"But then when you planted yourself into my life and wouldn't leave, no matter what I tried to drive you away. Lexa you have helped me live again, reminded me that I didn't need to be cold hearted, and you have done so much more than that," Clarke whispered quietly, Lexa held on the blonde giving her a small squeeze to encouraging her to keep going because she had hesitated,

"I want you to be my mate Lexa and later on down the road, even if it takes years for now, I want to bind our souls together so that we can be soulmates. My wolf and human mind tell me that Gaia would be more than happy to bind us, that it doesn't matter if you are human," Clarke's words slurred towards the end like she was close to falling asleep. Lexa wanted to ask more questions there were so many spinning through her mind, this was a huge step for them. But it was way too late or rather early to be staring a question marathon, one look at the clock mounted to her wall confirmed that it was nearly 2:00 o'clock in the morning. She was exhausted yet her heart hammered at her chest overwhelmed with delight that Clarke truly loved her and apparently so much that she actually wanted her to be her mate. Lexa had to guess that it was a being deal in her world wanting become soul mates. The passionate way that Clarke said it actually reassured Lexa that it was this was all real, the wolf wanted someone as basic as herself.

"I love you too," Lexa whispered pulling the blonde closer it felt like no matter how close she held the wolf it just wasn't enough; she genuinely loved this woman. She leaned down kissing the top of her head letting herself drift off, she felt Clarke soon purring afterwards the gentle sounds like a melody. Lexa felt Clarke's tail wrap around her thigh which made her realize that she was more than like dating a werewolf and she wouldn't have it any other way. As sleep took over, she smiled in her sleep at the amazing days to come as she and Clarke will develop a new kind of relationship.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Gotta say this chapter had me nervous! I wasn't too sure if it seemed rushed at all, I hope it didn't seem that way!

What was your favorite part? or what made you laugh the most? Can't wait to hear from all of you! XD

Can anyone guess when the next update will be? that's right in 2 weeks! lol so please come back and finish this adventure with me! :D

Love ya lots and pretty please won't you be sweet enough to leave me a treat?

-YuriWolf

Oh, just one little thing, in the future I will be going back to edit "You're a wolf, stand proud" my other Clexa story, I was looking it over and it bugged me how many small mistakes were there. So, I will be fixing up the slip ups, I mention this so as not to create any false hope of another chapter for THAT story.


	8. Chapter 8

Hello pups! I am so sorry that the chapter is late, this silly wolf got herself sick the previous weak and was stuck in bed for most of the time -_- it was not fun one bit, would have rather been writing then having fever.

As always THANK YOU to everyone who reads, comments, and leaves kudos! I offer a nose kiss and fluffy hug to show my appreciation to all that love my story!

Please enjoy your new treat and be aware of the warnings I put before certain parts, soo no lashing out at this wolf pretty please.

Oh! Guess what? I had a beta for this chapter! YAY lol thank **MightyM0use,** you are such a darling for lending out a hand to help edit the spelling and grammar.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Chapter 8

Clarke POV

"Why do I have to do this?" Clarke grumbled laying on the floor with her head resting on her arms. Lexa was sitting on her left, while Anya sat on the right, all three of them were on the floor being at level with the pets. Jam was at the kitchen doorway standing there looking a little nervous, his tail twitching low displaying a friendly domeanour. The dog can sense what Clarke truly was, he wasn't fooled by her outer appearance he knew she was a predator and one that could easily dominate him. While Jam should have been the more courageous one, being the oldest, it was the feline that dared to creep closer to Clarke. Jelly was ahead of her brother walking slowly closer to the trio only stopping occasionally to snack on the fish kibbles Lexa had thrown to her. Jelly would purr when she ate the treat, happily smacking her lips but continued to keep a watchful eye on Clarke. She couldn't understand this feline, why it was so happy to eating dried up fish rather than a fresh one. Maybe if the feline respected Clarke she'd be nice enough to hunt down a fish for the annoying brat.

"Because I don't want our pets to be afraid of being in their own home. Play nice Clarke, you promised you would," Anya lectured her while she tossed another treat to the dog, he was getting a better treat in Clarke's opinion. Jam was being coaxed with tiny bits of cooked chicken, apparently it was his favorite and he did move closer to snatch up the food; even if he was still weary of Clarke, he wanted his treat before the kitten stole it from him again. If their roles were switched, she would lightly shove the feline away but this dog truly was a push over instead of correcting the kitten for stealing he just tried for next time.

"I am playing nice; I haven't eaten them. That's playing nice," Clarke growled out causing Jelly to tense up at the sound, the fur on the line of her back rose becoming alert. Jelly pulled her whiskers back baring her tiny fangs letting out a small warning hiss. Clarke would have growled at the feline for trying to show dominance but Lexa laid a hand on her back and scratched gently along her spin. Clarke reluctantly gave in to the attention purring softly as she leaned against Lexa's thigh, letting the kitten think it won.

"Come on, it can't be that bad. They're just house pets, not big strong alphas like you baby," Lexa kept scratching down her spin even slipping her hand beneath the shirt continuing to stroke her. The female's fingers moved in a rhythm down her skin giving a light scratch here and there making Clarke arch her back a silent command to scratch harder. Lexa giving her attention this way made it considerable harder for Clarke to be defensive, she really enjoyed when Lexa pets her.

"Oh yeah boost your girlfriend's ego, that will help," Anya chuckled, she elbowed her thigh for the spiteful remark but Anya took no offense only shooting her a play glare. Clarke huffed before turning her attention to the small animals, Anya tossed Jam another chunk of chicken which was much nearer towards them vs the kitchen. Jam moved closer seeming to gain more confidence as he was only a foot away. The dog grabbed the treat just as the fur ball turned back around probably to steal from the softy. Jam kept a cautious eye on Clarke as he chomped down his treat, his tail still moving low to prove to her he didn't want to fight.

If Clarke had her way, she'd change form to show the dog they were a little similar and maybe she'd nip his ear as playful way of saying she didn't want to dominant him. But Lexa thought that her true form would only terrify the simple mutt, Clarke chose to hold her tongue to argue that the dog being able to see what she was could be helpful. After all, wouldn't one be more afraid of an unseen threat vs having the threat right in front of them? Then again, the last time Clarke had only lifted her hand to scratch at an itch Jam turn around so fast he hit his muzzle on the door frame and Jelly had somehow jumped high enough to be on top of the bookshelves.

As hilarious as Clarke found it Lexa was not as amused, darn human refused to even give her a kiss and made her sleep on the couch. To say the least, she did not enjoy the punishment, so she wasn't allowed to move or she'd mess up the house pets progress with her. Clarke still found it ridiculous that she had to be the submissive one, what wolf willingly turns belly up for animals no larger than her own paw? She sighed continuing to enjoy how Lexa's hand still moved up and down her spine while she allowed her mind to drift away.

Xxxx

It has been four weeks since the pair of females had saved her from Nia, but the sanctuary was still looking for her. As Clarke understands Pat the owner of the place still had Nia breathing down his neck to find "her" wolf, but since the humans have no clue where she is, they couldn't exactly comply with Nia. That woman was a selfish righteous bitch, but she wasn't stupid enough to keep pushing Pat to find someone who couldn't be traced. Anya had reassured Clarke that as far as the sanctuary knew 'Wanheda' simply vanished into thin air, so even though the search continued it wasn't Pat's first priority anymore. Thanks to Lexa having worked with her and actually having showed improvement at the sanctuary while Clarke was there; her female was able to calm any concerns over the dangerous wolf. Plus, Clarke hasn't attacked anyone or been sighted since all of the drama and so her escape has mellowed. Anya had made up a back story over Clarke posing as a volunteer even creating false papers and had her signs some pages about not suing her old home. Clarke didn't really care what any of the papers meant as long as she wasn't being forced to be under Nia's care, so whatever things Anya wanted her to write on she did so.

After that mess Lexa had been concerned about proving that Clarke was an actual human being and needed some proof of citizenship; that was a hard one to deal with, since Clarke didn't understand why she need some papers to prove she was human, when in fact she wasn't one. Yet Lexa had been stressed over Clarke needing this stuff and Anya had been the one to help get some fake papers a birth certificate, passport, and a driver's license. Lexa had been very grateful to have these papers and has asked that Clarke remembers the information on each of the documents. So, if any human she didn't know asked her about when she was born or where she was from; Clarke had to tell them she was born on October the 24th and was from Polis. Anya had also tasked that Clarke have a backup story of who she was, which was harder for her to come up with. Clarke's life story wasn't a happy one, but nonetheless Anya insisted she came up with one that was close to the truth but without mentioning her true nature.

Clarke has yet to come up with one that was close to being real, she would have turned to Lexa for help but she was ashamed to tell Lexa about her past even though she was sure her human had filled in the gaps. Heaven knows Lexa now knew of Nia and Finn and what those awful people have done; Lexa didn't know the detail but Clarke didn't find it necessary to tell her. Clarke wasn't blind though she knew how much Lexa wanted to know everything about her including the past, especially about her pack. But how could Clarke turn to her mate to be and tell her how every wolf she called family was killed by humans and that she sacrificed her own life for the pups? Or Gaia forbid that Clarke would tell Lexa how she was literally responsible for getting in the way of reuniting with her friends again? Her female was so kind hearted and caring, Clarke didn't want to throw that in her face or make Lexa feel bad. Honestly Clarke felt it was best to leave that stuff buried deep inside herself and not let it ever be brought up, wouldn't it be better that way? Besides Lexa has promised Clarke that they will search for her friends so until they thoroughly searched for Octavia, Raven, and the other pups; Clarke will decide then to confess about her past despite finding her friends or not.

Minus the day that things got emotional with attacking Lincoln and later giving him a gift, Clarke hadn't been in her wolf form at all in these last four weeks. Clarke was enjoying the benefits of being in a human body, she was able to do a bunch of things like turning on the T.V and learning how to use the new human equipment. Before Lexa had to go off to work, she would turn on the T.V to some educational show so that Clarke may learn more about acting human. She has learned many new aspects about humans, like how they apparently liked to collect shiny things to put on themselves or in their dens to attract potential mates; Or how humans would punish their mates if they caught them cheating by destroying the mate's clothes or breaking the mates prized possession.

Clarke had found it rather ridiculous that a mated pair would actually be unfaithful to one another, it was barbaric! Yet it seemed to happen often amongst humans that called themselves partners or boyfriend/girlfriend and even with those that call themselves wife/husbands. Wolves didn't cheat on their mates; they are loyal and faithful to the wolf they promised their heart and soul. Clarke found that her race was far better in that sense, she has been sure to reassure Lexa that she would never be unfaithful. She has promised her heart and soul to Lexa and no one could ever replace her or outshine the wonderful female. Lexa has also promised her the same dedication to Clarke and also admitted that she wants to be her girlfriend which was another word for mate it seemed. Clarke couldn't wait for that day to come to bite into Lexa's neck marking the female as her own and for Lexa to do the same to her. Clarke would wear Lexa's bite mark with pride even if her fellow wolves wouldn't approve.

Thinking of her fellow wolf pack was probably the most frustrating thing in the world. Clarke has been lying to herself countless times that maybe wolves like her weren't around anymore, but that stemmed from what Nia had claimed so many years ago. Nia said that she has had Finn and his father Pike kill all wolves like her, yet the woman was a devious devil who could very well had lied. Niylah had been proof of Nia being wrong, it was possible that her former pack was still out there and alive despite the forest fire that had occurred, they could have gotten away. Obviously, she wanted her friends to be alive and healthy but that would also mean that she will have to be concerned of what the pups will think of Clarke breaking their number one law.

Clarke had three humans in this house that knew her kinds secret, but only Lexa knew the more detailed factors which she feared could put her at a higher risk. It honestly petrified her, Clarke was rather certain that her kind and even her friends would isolate her. In addition, there was the added stress of what the other wolves will want to do to her human friends and mate to be? Would the wolves want to kill them? Or would they ignore them and only punish Clarke? She has tried her best not to think about it which was rather easy to do since Clarke has only focused on Lexa. Clarke has been able to avoid thinking of the future thanks to her love, Lexa always helped to keep those stressful thoughts away.

Lexa and Anya still had to go to work and they usually were gone most of the day until late evening. Clarke spent her time alone in the morning doing 'chores' to occupy her time. Lexa has said she didn't have to do anything but Clarke insisted she had to do something to be useful. Clarke offered to go hunt down food for them but the humans didn't seem too keen to the idea. She couldn't figure out why though, Lincoln told her how much he enjoyed the hare so what was the issue? Clarke didn't focus on that too much since she technically couldn't go outside until she has perfected her human form. Which she has been able to do, she was able to make her tail withdrawal and her teeth, for the most part, were normal but her four fangs were still a tad longer and sharper than a human's normal fangs. Clarke has had the pleasure of being able to go outside for long walks and if no humans were around, she'd run with the strength of her wolf.

Unlike the females, Lincoln had a more flexible schedule he was gone for 4 or 6 hours at most and be home by 4 or 5 o'clock. Each time Lincoln came home he would help teach Clarke the basic things when it came to being human, he was surprisingly nice. In Clarke's experience large males were usually hostile and dominant but not Lincoln, he was as Lexa put it, a big teddy bear. The male was very specific in teaching Clarke manners, habits that were normal for humans and often expected, like one shouldn't bite someone if they were being annoying or how to use utensils when eating because apparently eating with one's hands is rude. Clarke found it silly how many little rules there were amongst human customs, sure she will follow the rules but only if they seemed logical.

Anya has been helping to teaching her as well, she helped with things that were more...personal, love lessons is what she calls their time together. The older female taught her about how to bring pleasure to a human and taught her about why her own body reacted to Lexa so much. The lessons were interesting to say the least, Anya was not a shy one in saying everything about the female body and what one can and cannot do to it. Clarke felt rather embarrassed about her little knowledge of sex but Anya has been tremendously kind about teaching her, never once trying to tease. Lexa would help to teach her too, though the female's cheeks would get so red and her heart rate would spike like a rabbit's; her female still answered any questions Clarke had, she'd just do it with a red face and tripped over her tongue repeatedly. She has yet to tell any of the humans about her ruts, which will be problematic once she lost her female virginity, when that day happens her male genetics will kick into high gear. So far, her ruts have been mild, something that she is able to control with exhaustion but now that Lexa was a part of her life it is going to change. Clarke is well aware that human bodies didn't have both functional genetics, it's not common in their culture. She wondered if Lexa would actually want to be intimate during her ruts, it worries Clarke that Lexa would not be attracted to her once her rut came around.

Xxxx

Clarke was startled out of thoughts as she felt something fluffy rub against her face. Clarke was about to growl until she heard a low purring and felt a spiky tongue on her cheek. Jelly, the fur ball, has finally approached her and was rubbing all over her face. The feline smelled of fish and wet can food yet there was a hint of pine needle scent likely catching the smell off of Anya since the thing slept with her. Clarke stayed still as the kitten licked at her ear and rubbed her body against her face making it somewhat hard to breath.

"Aww, how adorable, see it's not so bad right?" Anya teased pocking her side, Clarke lifted her head so she could breathe easily but the kitten was apparently not done. Jelly pounced up using her paws to grab either side of Clarke's face making her stay put, the feline licked her lips before tucking herself under her chin and laid on her folded arms. Jelly continued to purr as she made herself comfortable, curling into Clarke's arms being sure to be on her side so she may paw at her breast.

"No, I guess not. She smells weird though, she doesn't smell like a dog or a wolf," Clarke smiled though it felt kind of nice to have to small fluff ball like her. Jelly purred for her; Clarke would be lying if said she didn't miss hearing the sound from another wolf; though in comparison the kitten's purr was really weak compared to a full-grown wolf. Jelly moved about until she laid fully on her back exposing her belly, the sign of submission, the feline stared at Clarke waiting for her to accept the offer. Clarke had to fight her instincts to lean down and lick the kitten's belly, for her it would be a way of saying thank you for offering the weak spot but Lincoln has told her that isn't normal to do if she is in her human form. Lexa chuckled besides her, she glanced at her curiously,

"You insult her yet your smiling," Lexa joked, Clarke felt her cheeks heat up because it was entirely true. Jelly's soft purrs were kind of hard not to answer so Clarke purred back, the kitten seemed to like that as it licked her forearm repeatedly. From the side of her vision she saw Lexa look back to Jam, a look of surprise crossed her face but before Clarke could see what brought the reaction a wet sloppy tongue licked her enter cheek up to her temple,

"Oh, Gaia yuck, his breath smells horrible like he ate something from the garbage," Clarke cringed she moved back but Jam followed after kissing her again. Instead of the pair of females helping her they were laughing their ass off, Clarke grumbled then took shelter into Jelly's stomach. The kitten didn't even mind that Clarke was invading her furry belly instead the damn thing wrapped her paws around her head basically hugging her face and was purring even louder. Jam took it upon himself to nudge Clarke with his nose trying to give more kisses. Clarke is being ambushed with affection from two tamed house pets, how humiliating, but she found herself giggling with the oncoming affection.

"This is too good, I'm making this my screen saver," Lexa laughed finally stepping in to help, she gently pushed Jam away and Anya was prying Jelly's paws off of Clarke's face. Once Anya removed the feline's paws Clarke quickly sat up before she could be tackled again. The house pets didn't fly away this time, instead they happily stayed close by, Jam laying down in front of her and Jelly had pounced on his back.

"You took a picture of my torment instead of helping me?" Clarke playful growled, Lexa grinned back at her not at all intimidated by Clarke's sound. Lexa held the phone out so Clarke could see the picture, she wasn't able to see her own face since the fur ball covered most of her though to the side, she could see herself smiling. Jam was on the other side, muzzle pressed against the side of her head, his tail lifted high clearly happy. Clarke could even see Anya in the background a wide smile at her lips as she watched Clarke's struggle. She had to admit the picture did look cute.

"Don't be a drama hound, since these two trust you now we don't have to worry about them stressing out," Lexa put the phone back in her pocket before leaning over giving Clarke a quick kiss on her cheek.

"For the record, the worst thing I've done is growl at them and bite the fur ball for clawing my foot," Clarke defended, speaking of the fluffy feline she had made her to Lexa's lap though not before nudging Clarke's hand asking for affection. She granted Jelly's requests scratching the top of her head the kitten thanked her with a small lick.

"Do not remind me, I'm just happy you didn't eat her ear," Lexa shot her a glare as she reached out poking Jelly's nose the silky fur ball rubbed against it before nipping Lexa's finger. Clarke found it amusing that the kitten didn't get scolded for biting Lexa even though she done the same thing but got lectured.

"Shouldn't you two be heading out soon? It is already 2:00pm, the drive takes at least an hour," said Anya, Clarke got excited as Lexa nodded to confirm, she was the first one off the floor heading towards Lexa's room to grab her backpack that was pre packed for today. Clarke could hear the girls giggling over her excitement, it didn't take her long to find the bag since she had kept it on the desk.

"Real excited huh babe?" Lexa's smile and use of nickname made Clarke blush she was sure her cheeks were still red as she returned with the pack in hand. Anya had moved to the couch and the house pets have dispersed to other areas in the room. Lexa barely gotten off the floor Clarke watched as her mate to be stretched out her spine then bent over to touch her toes. Such an odd mate Clarke has found, though she rather liked watching when Lexa would stretch out her limbs, especially when she bends forward.

"Yes, obviously, we're going out to look for my friends. I really hope I'm able to find them," Clarke smiled waiting a little longer to watch as Lexa stood back up and reached her arms up to the ceiling exposing her belly. She licked at her lips wanting to taste up that smooth line of Lexa's old scar and use it like a guide towards her breast. Clarke heard someone clear their throat loudly, looking over she saw Anya with a knowing smirk at her lips the taunting female raised a brow questioningly. She blushed again then hurried off to grab the water bottles she could hear Anya chuckle as she went. Clarke fetched the metal bottles out of the fridge, it still fascinated her that this thing could carry water and even keep it cold. Clarke heard the front door open as she made her way back to the living room seeing Lexa adjusting the straps on her backpack.

"I hope we can find them too Clarke. We have about eight places to visit in the forest that have sightings of wolves," Lexa explained, Anya had turned the TV on watching some jibber called _Nailed it_ where humans run about ruining their foods. She found it weird that these humans played with the food, squeezing, cutting, and even burning it up, what a waste of a meal her daddy always told her to never play with her food. Clarke held the water bottles up to Lexa who gestured to put them into the bag.

"Did your laptop tell you where to look exactly?" Clarke asked as put the water bottles inside the pack. Such a strange thing, laptop, she seen Lexa on it a bunch of time but it was still so freaky how she pressed at the buttons then pictures and words will fill the screen. Lexa explained it to her lots of times of how the internet works it's fascinating yet confusing. Lexa had even let her play with it too, not that she knew how to actually use the thing but it was fun to push all the buttons.

"Roughly, but not accurate pin points, just the areas the wolves could be in," Lexa looked around for her car keys she usually hung them to this hook by the door but they weren't there. Clarke knew where the noisy metal things were, they are still on the kitchen counter, she went over to get them. Clarke grabs the keys then teasingly jingles them to make the female look back, Lexa was surprised before she playful scowled, "why do you keep moving them?"

"Because it's fun to see you looking for them. I can't believe how weak your human noses are, these things are so easy to find, the smell is pretty strong," Clarke tossed the keys, Lexa caught before they could fall on the ground, the female rolled her eyes opening the front door and heading out to start the roaring mechanical beast.

"Not everyone has a nose like yours Clarke. Speaking of which would you be so kind to sniff out another huckleberry plant and bring one home? Those berries were pretty good," Anya smiled batting her eyelashes to be cute, Clarke chuckled at her lousy attempt to seduce her. She hummed as she considered it, the older female has been kinder these days and has helped her in many different ways,

"Fine, not sure if the huckleberries are as good as the ones here but I'll find a berry plant. And this is a friend gesture! You don't make my heart race so it's not romantic," Clarke stated firmly, Anya had this habit of flirting now and again even though she constantly tells the woman that she only loves Lexa. Anya looked stunned before bursts out with laughter startling the feline to hiss at the older female.

"Oh god that was cute and that's more than fine Clarke. As beautiful as you are, you're not my type, I more into brunettes," Anya rolled her eyes at the implication that Clarke believed she wanted her as a mate. A memory struck Clarke, that made feel like being wicked.

"Then you must really like Luna, every time she comes close by, you get a little wet," Clarke shot out the door shutting it behind her quickly as Anya shouted her name for making her face turn bright red. Clarke giggled enjoying being able to fluster the older woman; she headed to Lexa's truck and hopped inside.

"I could hear her yelling from here, what did you do?" Lexa held out her hand and Clarke slid her fingers through hers then moved closer to Lexa, Clarke batted her lashes innocently then leaned forward kissing her cheek.

"Oh, nothing at all, just pointed out a simple fact," Clarke grinned as Lexa turned her head to kiss her lips quickly before she focusing on the rambling beast. She backed up the truck and started down the path towards the main road.

"She'll get you back, I hope you know that," Lexa warned her but Clarke didn't care, Anya was always playing jokes with her so she got her back just as much. Clarke was proud to call Anya a friend even when she can become annoying with all her taunting. Clarke leaned on Lexa's shoulder blade, she let out gently purrs hearing Lexa's heart skip a beat, she found it so sweet how shy the female gets when she showed some of her wolf.

"More than likely, but it's rather fun to mess with her. She'd like a sister and Lincoln feels like a brother, it's almost like having a pack, it feels nice," Clarke hummed she rubbed her cheek against Lexa's shoulder blade enjoying the sparks that went through her with the contact.

"I'm glad to hear you feel close to us, we certainly love having you around. You know, if we can't find your friends, I hope you know that you are welcome to stay with us. I know we are simple humans but me, Anya, and Lincoln plus all of our families would be happy to have you in our lives. We could be your pack," Lexa's voice held some hesitation as though she was afraid to admit to Clarke about something. The trucks speed picked up as Lexa speed up on the road, the long black river ran on for miles. Clarke let her eye's drift close, the rumbling metal beast kept managing to lure her to sleep. She turned her head to kiss Lexa's shoulder blade as her thanks for Lexa's offer. Clarke hadn't thought that far head of what will happen if they found her friends, she wasn't one to try to hold on to hope.

"I know you guys have accepted me in your lives, trust me I understand that. It makes me very happy to be a part of your lives, I'm not sure what I'd want to do in the future, yes, I want to find my pack but I don't even know if I want to stay with them. If I stay with them it would mean losing you and if I stay with you, I lose them," Clarke opened her eyes feeling Lexa move her arm so she could wrap it around Clarke's waist pulling her closer to her side. The female had this way to sense when Clarke needed comfort, it had her curious how much closer they would be when their souls tied into one.

"You could have both of us baby, who's to say that you have to choose only one pack? No one can tell you what to do Clarke, you are a wolf with free will and you never have let anyone try to make choices for you," Lexa's lips press against her forehead, Clarke smiled softly her human and wolf mind knew that she could never part from Lexa. Maybe it was best that way, perhaps it be best to let her friends go and that she just be happy with what she already has. It wasn't as though Clarke was not happy, in fact she was so immensely happy with her life right now that finding her friends could ruin the life style she has made with Lexa. As much as she loved her fellow wolves, Clarke will not let anyone try to take her away from her mate to be. Gaia has paved the lines for her and Lexa to meet, to part from her female would be to defy the Goddess.

"You're right Lexa, I can't leave you, I never could do that. You are my everything and I love you far too much to ever leave you behind," Clarke leaned up kissing Lexa's cheek then nuzzled her neck before cuddling up to her. Lexa's heart skipped a few beats as Clarke wrapped her arms around the female's waist.

"I wouldn't let you leave me behind either, I'd tie myself to you. I love you just as much, it would kill me if we were ever separated," Lexa chuckled, she kissed the top of her head Clarke purred away she really enjoyed when Lexa said those special three words, "the more time I spend with you, the deeper I fall in love. I'd even want to marry you maybe even adopt babies with you," Lexa's voice rises at the end like it was meant to be a question. Clarke smiled right away squeezing Lexa a bit as she nipped the top of her shoulder, the female jolted a bit but did not try to move back.

"Marriage is only until death parts us, it's better to bind our souls, we'd be together until the end of time itself," Clarke kissed the spot she bit a reminder that her bite was playful and not a way of trying to harm her. She bit her bottom lip deciding to take a leap of faith she added, "If you want pups...well I may or may not know how give you those pups," Clarke purred out her inner wolf growling softly with the anticipation at the mere idea of being able to knot the human made her inside quiver. Lexa looked away from the road then down at her a brow lifted curiously, the silent question clearly there. But Clarke felt her cheeks getting red so she looked away pressing her face into Lexa's arm. "I'll explain it some other time, not now," she mumbled feeling her face getting warmer with hearing the female's laughter.

"Alright my hodnes (love), you have me all curious though, but I can wait," Lexa had to take her arm back so she may drive properly, Clarke would have rather have the female holding her but driving was to be taken seriously. Lexa has used that word a few times with her, Clarke's has asked what it meant but her female wouldn't say. Her female really likes to tease her when it came to Lexa's other language, Clarke had tried to understand it but it too confusing.

"I will find out what that means you know. You need to teach me about the Trikru tribe, you don't say much about your culture," Clarke huffed it wasn't as though Lexa didn't tell her anything on purpose thought it seemed like Lexa's culture was a complicated one. Lexa chuckled, she nodded reaching down she squeezed Clarke's knee lightly.

"I can tell you all about my tribe another time, there's different ones for each generation. I'll tell you about my fourth time great grandparents tribe line tomorrow so for now you, my sweet baby, take your nap," Lexa spoke sternly not leaving any room to argue, Clarke couldn't exactly fight her in that anyhow. She was feeling sleepy and she normally took a nap or two throughout the day to keep herself from getting grumpy. Clarke tended to get a little bitty when she wasn't well rested,

"Fine, but you will tell me about each of your tribes time line tomorrow after you come home from work," Clarke slid down until she is able to rest her head on Lexa's lap, she curled up on the seat keeping her arms wrapped around Lexa as she closed her eyes. Lexa chuckled softly from above running a hand through Clarke's hair causing her to purr once more, it really felt good when Lexa pet her.

"It's promises then, now sleep my hodnes, I'll wake you once we are closer to the forest area," Lexa's fingers continued to run through her hair the lore of sleep already taking a hold of Clarke. She hummed her response as she buried her face into Lexa's covered stomach, taking advantage of Lexa's warmth while she gave into her sleep.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Clarke could barely contain her excitement as they arrived in the new forest area, Lexa had parked her truck off to the side of the road not too long ago. Now they were going on foot, they had a lot of places that they needed to visit all over the forest, Clarke hopes though that they will not have to go anywhere near her old den. She did not want to relive all of the unpleasant memories from the last time that she had been there. Clarke looked back at her mate to be, she was adjusting her backpack as they started off into a small walk towards the forest. Clarke couldn't stay still basically bouncing in place waiting for Lexa to hurry up as she had fallen behind a little because of messing with her bag.

"You're acting like a puppy Clarke, all fidgety and stuff," Lexa chuckled as her pack was finally set, she quickened her pace, Clarke grinned walking quicker as she began to sniff the air searching for any wolves. Unlike where her current home was Clarke is definitely able to smell wolves around here, though there were no familiar scents so far.

"I can't help it; I'm kind of hoping I'll find my friends. They could be around here, obviously they won't be anywhere near our old den," She didn't want to admit it out loud yet, but she was slightly hoping she would not find her former pack, Clarke just fears too much what they may do to her and her mate to be. Yes, she would be a lone wolf, but at least it would be _her_ choose to be an isolated wolf and Clarke wouldn't have to put her friends and mate to be at risk. Another sniff at the forest surrounding them had Clarke putting those thoughts aside and she allowed herself to get lost with all the new and familiar scents. All sorts of scents tickled at Clarke's nose, the deep oaky smell of the bark from the trees, freshly rained on dirt, plants that were bitter to sweet, and the many animals inside. It was making her blood pump wildly, the wolf inside of her is howling and trying to get free her skin prickled as the fur poked at her from inside.

She hasn't been in her wolf form for so long it was a little maddening, yet it had been necessary. Clarke wanted to give into her urge, to feel the earth beneath her paws, to feel the soft surface caress the pad of her paws instead of the hard-cold surfaces that she been forced to be used to when she was caged. The sanctuary's environment was nothing compared to the actual thing, this forest felt real not like the fake one human have sculpted. Such as how the forest ground, it is meant to be uneven filled with rocks and other things to knock into one's paws, not smooth and flat like the sanctuaries.

"Well we have quite a few places to visit to see if they are here, but odds are they have to be in here somewhere," Lexa's voice sounded distant, confused Clarke looked for her and noticed that she been walking faster than the human, Lexa was way behind. Clarke sighed walking back quickly, her excitement was getting the best of her, why were humans so slow? "Are you ready to look for your friends?" Lexa purposed, Clarke nodded, for now she will look for them because it would be nice to confirm that they were alive and well, even when she didn't plan to approach them. It would hurt for a little while not ever joining a wolf pack, but Clarke found that it was best this way, she'd be able to keep her love and put the past behind her. She leaned in to steal a quick kiss before stepping back sniffing at the air making sure no humans were close by. Clarke couldn't find any so she began to remove her clothes, she didn't even notice Lexa's cheeks going bright red. "Wha-t are you doing Clarke?"

"I'm changing forms, this body too slow, it will be so much faster in my true form and you can ride on my back while we search for my friends," Clarke felt such a relief as the last garment fell off of her hips, clotheing wasn't something she was used to yet. They felt restricted and stiff; Clarke didn't understand why humans wanted to wear them. When she was home alone, she'd take off her clothes walking around bare felt so much nicer. Of course, she had to be carefully to remember to put clothes back on for when the humans came back home. The last time Clarke didn't put much thought into dressing before they came home Lexa had walked in seeing her completely naked, for some odd reason she had passed out and blood leaked out from her nose. Clarke had freaked out thinking that she killed her mate to be, she had laid her on the couch and was forced to wait for her to wake up. Her female woke up a short while later with a bit of a fever and she was all giggly asking Clarke to make sure she was dressed before they got home. She didn't understand why exactly but Clarke obeyed, the humans had bizarre feelings for the nude body.

"I'm too heavy to be riding you, Clarke you're a wolf, not a horse, even though you are practically the size of one," Lexa distracted herself with picking up the clothes she had dropped on the floor. The funny female was folding them up before she put them in her back pack. Clarke was able to smell Lexa's mound growing wet, as much as she wanted to play with the female they really did need to move along. Clarke scoffed it was an absurd idea that she couldn't handle Lexa weight, the human weighted like doll.

"Stop thinking about it so logical Lexa. Try to keep in mind that I able to do just about anything," Clarke told her before she closed her eyes to focus, picturing her true from, her beautiful coat, her strength, and her bones began to crack. Clarke could hear Lexa gasp but she wasn't able to comfort her, she seemed to be worried she was hurting herself. She only offered a nod when Lexa asked if she was alright before the pace of her bones breaking down speed up and she fell forward on her hands and knees. Clarke was happy that it wasn't painful like before it stung but only briefly as her joints shrunk and locked into her natural body. She titled her head back letting out a small howl as the final bone molded and snapped in her spine. She shudders feeling a tingle pass through to smooth the after pain, Clarke opened her eyes and checked her form. Everything was good, Clarke did a small circle to double check and let out a happy bark wagging her tail.

"That's the first time I've seen you do that, have to admit it's really scary," Lexa spoke up her voice sounding out of it, Clarke looked at her titling her head curiously. The female's features had gone pale, Lexa's eyes were wide as she stared, her poor mate to be actually got scared. Clarke wanted to bite herself, she acted without thinking she could have at least warned Lexa to look away instead of paralyzing the human. She moved up to her pushing her muzzle into her hand,

"_I'm sorry, that must have freaked you out, it doesn't hurt though, well not anymore,_" she reassured after she linked their minds, Clarke nuzzled Lexa's hand before she moved up and rubbed her snout against Lexa's cheek,

"So that loud breaking noise is normal, good to know," Lexa sighed letting out a deep sigh the human wrapped her arms around Clarke's neck holding her close. Clarke felt the female take a deep breath before she sighed again, she wasn't able to stop her tail from wagging. Lexa was remembering her scent! That was beyond thrilling to know Lexa must like her scent, Clarke inhaled Lexa's scent in return being sure to rub her muzzle against Lexa's scent gland. She wondered if Lexa knew that their scent was combining that soon enough, they will smell like one another to the point they wouldn't be able to told apart. Though Lexa may not be able to smell how similar their scents were.

"_Come on, let's go before we lose any more time,_" Clarke gently pulled back then laid down on the floor she looked to Lexa waiting for her to get on. Lexa looked nervous the silly human really believed she was going to hurt her, Clarke let out a soft purr hoping to convince her move closer. "_It's alright, I promise you won't hurt me,_" Lexa gulped nodding as she slowly moved over, she grabbed two handfuls of Clarke's fur then tugged on the locks until she swung a leg over. Lexa eased herself down sitting just below Clarke's shoulder blades, her female kept a tight hold of her coat,

"So, you've done this before? Or carried something heavy?" Lexa asked still sounding on edge her breath hitches as Clarke pushed up on to her paws. She had been right, Lexa weighed like nothing, the only way she could tell she was on her back was by the way the female is gripping onto her fur.

"_Nope, you're the first human to ever ride me_," Clarke set off in a brisk jog testing if she could run at full force, it felt like she could. Lexa had fallen forward and now was clinging onto her back, the female's legs squeezed on either side of her ribs. It reminded Clarke of one of those weird black and gray animals with a white face, a possum if she remembered the name correctly.

"Please don't use that phrase 'ride me', there's a double meaning to it that I really don't want to explain right now," Lexa muttered her voice muffled as the female had her face pressed between Clarke's shoulder blades. Clarke shrugged not really hearing the double meaning if it was actually the correct wording. She was feeling more confident as they moved deeper into the woods and her heart rate was picking up as her excitement grew.

"_Where are we going first_?" Clarke asked as she sniffed the air needing to slow down to a walk as Lexa had been struggling to sit up. Clarke could hear the female getting on her phone poking at the screen looking for the location. While Lexa looked for the location, she took the chance to admire her surroundings, occasionally she dug her claws into the dirt yelping happily. Her wolf was pushing her to move faster and it was becoming increasingly harder to ignore the desire.

"Towards the south near a waterfall, says here there's about 10 of them always being sighted there," Lexa swayed a little on top of her maybe to keep balance, Clarke slowed down a bit more the urge to run was overwhelming.

"_Alright, hold on tight, probably should lower down like before. Trust me Lexa, I won't let you fall. If you feel like you need a break just say so or tug on my fur twice_," Clarke couldn't wait any more she wanted to run, her heart was pumping, her legs bounced, she had so much pent up energy that needed to be let out. Lexa barely put her phone away and laid across Clarke's spine before she quickened her pace.

Clarke willingly turned to her wolf giving control of her body so that she may run to her hearts content. Having Lexa with her seemed to give Clarke a bigger energy boost like something she hasn't experienced in long while. Clarke's paws hit the ground hard using her claws to dig in to the dirt and push herself faster. She was practically flying past the trees in no time, weaving and leaping over boulders, her blood coursing faster than her paws moved. Clarke felt like a crow, a bird that flew through the open skies without a single care in the world, no obstacles in the way, as the winged creature owned the miles of space above, Clarke owns the forest. The feeling of running was incredible, the smells that invaded her nose were both new and familiar, and she truly was feeling free.

Xxxxx

Lexa POV

Lexa was terrified of falling off of Clarke, as the golden wolf beneath her shot forward like a built from a gun. She had to really tangle her fingers into the wolf's fur to make sure she wouldn't lose her grip, she hoped she wasn't hurting her. But the way Clarke kept running lost in the moment as they sped through the trees, jumping over fallen trunks, and avoiding areas filled with water, Lexa doubted she felt even an ounce of pain. It was like the golden wolf was in her own world as she ran on, Lexa decided to let her enjoy this time even though she was completely afraid of falling off, she distracted herself by taking in her surroundings.

The forest was fascinating, so colorful and full of life, as Clarke charged through the woods Lexa is able to see the many animals that lived here. The pray animals were scattering in every direction not taking any chance of the wolf that stormed by their homes. Gaining more confidence Lexa pushed up a little so she could look all around her. Lexa couldn't get enough of how untouched the forest is, it was too often that forest like theses would have some sort of mankind effect. But merely glancing around there was not a touch of mankind messing up what was natural, nothing was missing or out of place, well maybe herself Lexa thought jokingly.

"Your home is beautiful Clarke!" Lexa shouted not sure if the wolf hears her since she ran so fast the wind had tossed her hair back and clear off of her face. Lexa thought she felt Clarke tense a little but she had only slowed down.

"_Thank you, we are close to that wolf pack. I may have to drop you off here, I don't want to put you in danger_," Clarke slowed down to a stop then lowered down so Lexa could slide off,

"Ok, I'll wait here for you then," Lexa looked around nervously being alone in the middle of the woods wasn't exactly on her bucket list. She felt Clarke's cold nose touch her cheek she reached up stroking the wolf's fur.

"_I'll be quick, I'll see if they're like me or mindless and be right back. Try not to wonder too far,_" Clarke nuzzled into her neck before she moved back and took off, as she went Lexa felt the link break while Clarke ran farther away. Lexa watched her leave trying her best not to get too nervous as the golden wolf soon vanished into the thickest part of the forest.

"You've done this before, been alone in the forest with no one else like when you were fearing wild animals from hunter's traps," Lexa talked to herself as she decided to walk around checking everything out. She took out her phone then began to take pictures of what she found interesting. Lexa paused a moment after unlocking her screen, she still had the same background picture that Anya sent her a long time ago. Clarke in her wolf form cleaning off her muzzle and her eyes were a little wide as she looked up at the camera, she looked so adorable. Lexa craved for another picture with the two of them, she would love to do one of those cheesy couple pictures, even though Clarke didn't own a phone.

Lexa switched to her camera lines pondering if it be alright to ask Clarke to take a picture with her. She took the time to remember the rest of the locations of were the wolves have been sighted. Riding that enormous wolf was scary enough with only holding on with two hands, doing it one handed is not something she'd want to try again. As Lexa finished remembering the locations, she switched to taking a few more pictures to occupy her time though shortly after she heard the thumping of Clarke's (or at least hoping) paws coming close. Lexa went to the closet tree to hide behind first, then peeked out to make sure it was her. Sure, enough it was Clarke, the golden wolf was looking around, Lexa felt her forehead head tingle,

"_Lexa_?" The wolf sniffed at the ground then began following the path Lexa had walked earlier. Lexa had to put a hand over her mouth to stop from laughing at how cute she looked, the position reminded her of Copper from _Fox and the Hound _when the small puppy was searching for Tod. Clarke literally kept her nose to the dirt as she moved left and right even doing a small circle from where Lexa couldn't make up her mind on an angle for the camera; just as Clarke came close to the tree that was, she hiding behind Lexa hoped out,

"Boo!" Lexa shouted successfully spooking the golden wolf to jump back and bare her fangs. Lexa made no attempt at stifling her laughter having to hold onto her stomach as she laughed harder when the wolf growled,

"_That wasn't funny, what if I had decided to attack_?" Clarke growled softly letting out a snort, the wolf looked away clawing at the dirt. The wolf turned her head clearly not liking being scared though Clarke couldn't fool Lexa, her tail was moving side to side. Once Lexa controlled herself, she moved closer to the wolf and lightly tapped her nose, needing to stand on her tip toes as Clarke angled away from Lexa's hand,

"You won't hurt me, besides shouldn't you been able to know it was me by smell?" Lexa teased; she wasn't sure how she managed to do it but Clarke glared at her then flicked her tail in an annoyed manner. An idea must of came to her because she suddenly smiled and her tail wagged low looking suspicious. Lexa was going to ask what she was thinking but then Clarke moved back and began to change form letting out a small howl.

"I know one sure way to find you," Clarke said once she was in her human form, Lexa quickly averted her eyes looking to the sky, she felt her cheeks heat up when she heard Clarke moving closer.

Xxxxxx small NSFW xxxxx

"Oh? How so?" Lexa asked keeping her gaze up, Clarke kept moving closer she stepped back when she felt Clarke was invading her personal space. Of course, luck had to be against her as she tripped on something and began to fall backwards yet Clarke grabbed her before she could even tip over. Lexa's face went entirely red knowing fully well what was pressing into her, she is doing her best not to ogle the two perfectly round breasts pushing into her. Lexa tried not to shiver when her hands instinctively shot up and gripped the blonde's hips, to keep herself balanced, obviously. Clarke let out a small sound that had Lexa wanting to know what other kind of noises she would let out if she took her to bed.

"You give off the smell of an omega in heat, every time you feel my body touching yours," Clarke purred out she held Lexa closer, deliberately sneaking a hand beneath Lexa's shirt. She looked down at the women to question what she meant but hadn't been prepared for when the blonde yanked her down and kissed her fully on the lips. Lexa hesitated only for split second before pushing into the kiss the sensation of her lips squishing against Clarke's had her craving for more. Lexa was all too ready to invade Clarke's mouth with her tongue but before she could the blonde pulled away and jumped back. Lexa was going to protest that Clarke shouldn't be taunting her but the woman was already shifting back into her wolf form.

Xxxxx end of small NSFW xxxxxxx

"That so isn't fair Clarke," Lexa groaned as the golden wolf stood in front of her again tail wagging quickly and grin to wide to prove how much she liked to rile Lexa up. Clarke let out a different sound then what Lexa had grown used to, this one sound like a growl and purr mixed together. She didn't understand why she abruptly felt something inside her chest that urged her to move closer. Lexa listened to the silent command chucking the feeling up to that little voice that everyone tends to have.

"_Then don't go spooking me_," Clarke barked which Lexa had learned was her way of laughing, Lexa stuck out her tongue as a pity form of argument. She did however grab Clarke by the fur on her cheeks pulling her down so could kiss her nose.

"Fine I won't scare the big bad alpha," Lexa joked she moved back to give Clarke enough room to lower down. As the golden wolf lowered down, she leaned forward and pressed her nose against Lexa's stomach. She hadn't even released that it had been pushed up, Clarke did the weirdest thing she licked below her bellybutton before lowering her head to the ground. "What was that for?" Lexa asked as she moved around the wolf's paws and swung a leg over Clarke's back.

"_Nothing, wanted to do it, the pack here are mindless. Thankfully none of them were a part of my former pack_," as soon as Lexa had settled on Clarke's back the wolf got to her paws and Lexa held onto the fur tightly,

"Well maybe the next pack could be your friends? The next sighting of wolves is close to the base of the mountains near the west side. Though considering how you left me hanging I could be lying," Lexa may have been a little bitter for not being able to kiss the woman longer. She still found it so unfair for the teasing blonde to kiss her like that and to use her naked body to fluster her only to stop mid-way and get nothing. Clarke had to be amused because her tail was wagging as she began to trot forward.

"_Aw don't be such a grouch Lexa, maybe I'll make it up to you later. Depends on how you treat me,_" Lexa could practically picture that infuriating sexy smile of hers,

"You better, since your promising more kisses, it's actually towards the east," Lexa grumbled as she held on to Clarke's fur again, the golden wolf barked a laugh as she quickened her pace into a run.

Xxxxxxx

Short Clarke POV

Clarke felt kind guilty for having to drop Lexa off a few miles away from the next pack she'd go see. It didn't feel right to be leaving her mate to be out in the open, her wolf was trying to convince her to find a cave and leave Lexa there. But the female wouldn't like that Clarke was sure, who'd want to be left alone in a maybe abandoned cave? Clarke sighed as she hurried along to check out the other wolves, the first pack had been a disappointment but it was only the first one. She sniffed the air locating the pack easily they were off of a hill, their den was in lower cave at the bottom off to the side of the mountains.

She eased forward being sure to peak through the bushes so that her scent couldn't be picked up on. As she poked her muzzle through the plants and looked down at the pack, she saw only 4 wolves. Yet judging by scent there was more wolves but they possibly couldn't be there, maybe they had work like her humans did. The wolves were laying around simply relaxing, one wolf was further away occasionally looking about before checking on the other three. Clarke took a sniff scenting three omegas and a beta, that's was unusual where are the alphas? There had to one or two because Clarke could smell one of the omegas was pregnant and they wore a mated mark. Looking closer she was able to see that these wolves were like her, each wolf had colored eyes, her tail wagged before she could control it, which was a big mistake. The beta immediately jumped up and snarled, it had alerted the omegas to look to them and get to their own paws, the beta searched intensely scanning the area. Clarke felt her forehead sting, a small pain nipped at the front of her mind, it has been a while since a wolf has linked with her but it has never been a bother like this before.

"_Who are you?! How dare you trespass into our den_!" The beta snarled out angrily two of the omegas had ran into the cave but one stayed out looking around curiously. The beta is a female, a very pissed off one Clarke wasn't sure why the wolf was so mad she hadn't done anything. The link the beta created was staring to hurt her head, Clarke got sick of it and broke the link the beta created and replaced it with her own.

"_I'm not even in your den! What the hell is with you creating such a shitty link?_" Clarke snarled back, she was surprised to see the beta flinch and let out a whimper, the beta shook her head roughly. The omega looked to their friend their eyes were wide with shock as the beta dropped to her belly. Clarke didn't know why the beta wasn't answering or why she was willingly submitting though her concentration was broken when she heard bones cracking. She looked over seeing that the omega had shifted to into his human form, he was a bit of a chubby male but still handsome in his own way. Clarke guessed him to be older as he appeared to be much calmer then his friend.

"Please stop alpha, Tina meant no harm, it is her job to protect us, please stop hurting her," the omega whined he looked around searching for where Clarke is but the bushes made it difficult for the wolf to pin point her location. Clarke wasn't touching the beta, she had no clue what the omega was talking about, did he mean the mind link? She sighed shifting the link a little until the beta was able to get back on her paws, Tina now looked in her direction.

"_We don't want any trouble alpha, we are a simple and small pack but we will fight you if need be,_" Tina tried to sound threatening but the tone of her voice gave away the fear she felt for Clarke. Clarke was having some troubles understanding why the wolves where being so protective and thought she wanted to fight. The beta had moved hesitantly forward until she stood in front of the omega,

"_Why do you think I want to fight you? I'm only here to search for my friends_," Clarke decided there was no point in hiding anymore, she moved out of the bushes and made her way down the slope. Once the wolves saw her, they both started at her completely shocked, no doubt it was because of her coat. Animals don't usually like her fur she understood why, plus these wolves had the typical colors a wolf should have. Clarke kept her distance standing at the outer edge of their den to be respectful. From the new position, she couldn't see the other omegas, they must have gone further into the cave to avoid any possibility of danger.

"Your friends?" The omega spoke hesitantly, he titled his head looking at her strangely, Clarke looked to the wolf surprised that he could hear her maybe the beta had pulled him into their conversation. Tina stood up taller puffing up her chest trying to look threatening, but the beta was small, Clarke had to lower her head down to meet her eyes.

"_You think I will fall for that!? All alphas want to do is dominate and take advantage of the weaker wolves_! _We don't allow alphas here_! _You should know that! The briyon pakstokas (wise wolves) gave us their permission to decline any alphas from coming close to us_," Tina snapped her jaws growling deeply as she ran forward and snapped her fangs at the air in front of Clarke's muzzle. Clarke was getting irritated with the beta and she definitely didn't appreciate being insulted. Yes, she is an alpha, but she is a respectable one and would never be cruel to another wolf the worst she has done was attack the mindless wolves for trying to kill Lexa. In addition, she had no idea who briyon pakstokas is or why in the world this pack needed their permission for anything, for that matter what the hell did _briyon pakstokas_ mean_?_ Clarke raised herself higher answering the beta's challenge of show of strength; lunging forward she shoved the beta down into her side making the wolf yelp in fear.

"_Enough! Fucking hell this is the first time in damn long time I've gotten the chance to talk to other wolves and you are ruining it_!" Clarke snarled at the beta when she tried to break free, she adds more pressure to the wolf's side until she stopped squirming and laid still. Off to the side Clarke say that the omega had shifted back and moved forward towards them slowly,

"_What are you taking about alpha? I'm sorry about Tina, she gets ahead of herself, please forgive her. She is a young one hasn't been able to control her hormones_," the omega moved slowly closer then leaned up and licked under Clarke's muzzle. Clarke would have growled at the omega for being so forward but it didn't seem to be romantic it was more to calm her,

"_Shut up Leo! I do have control_," the beta grumbled beneath Clarke's paw but didn't move a muscle, this was taking longer than Clarke liked. She needed to get back to Lexa, she will not put her mate to be at risk because of a mouthy beta. Clarke lifted her paw than leaned down and snapped her teeth close to Tina's belly making the wolf yelp.

"_I'm done talking with you, you're obviously not mature enough to have a simple conversation, go with the other omegas_," Clarke growled at Tina until the beta crawled forward then dashed into the cave, she snorted at the beta then turned to the omega named Leo. The omega was staring at her muzzle, Leo must have noticed her missing back teeth,

"_Alpha if I may ask, what pack are you from_?" Leo tilted his head looking at her muzzle before meeting Clarke's eyes, with the omega being closer she noticed his eyes were brown but there were small particles of gold around the irises. Clarke sniffed at Leo again and released why the beta had been so annoyingly protective, the omega was in his first stages of heat. She moved further back when the omega tried to lick her again making sure show her fangs when he tried to move closer. The omega is respectful in Clarke wanting to keep her distance, so he stayed standing where he is.

"_None, have any of your wolves seen a pack around my age? There should be around 8 of them and one of them has a very thick brown coat like Tina's_," Clarke spoke quickly wanting to get away from the omega in heat. Her body thankfully wasn't reacting to the call but she wasn't taking any chances and she's already promised her soul to another. The omega shook his head letting out a coaxing purr to get Clarke to come closer, but she only responded with a growl.

"_No alpha, we haven't seen any wolves like that around here. If I may be honest there are no other wolves likes us here. The rest of the wolves that live on these lands have lost their human self's," _the omega whined a little his ears dropping, Clarke felt for the omega maybe he has lost a friend or loved one recently. Hearing that news did not bring Clarke comfort, she hoped the omega could be wrong and she will continue checking on each pack. Leo suddenly spun in a circle deliberately making his scent stronger,

"_Would you like to have some fun alpha? I haven't been with such a strong beautiful wolf like yourself in a long time, I bet you'd breed me with the most outstanding pups_," Leo coaxed a purr again then walked a little closer, Clarke started at the omega uneasily that he would offer his body to someone he doesn't even know. The omega tried to rub against her chest but Clarke gave a sharp bark than easily hunched down and jumped up to a boulder just above the hill.

"_Thanks for being honest and the offer but I have a mate to be and if I'm impregnating anyone it's her. Good luck with your heat, hope you find some other wolf_," Clarke turned away from the wolf taking a little pleasure at seeing his shook expression. She wasn't going to be rude to the omega, he had been polite maybe a little forward but that is only due to his current state. An omega in heat doesn't think any clear then an alpha in rut, she be damned for trying to use that against Leo. She was feeling proud of herself for not being lured or even remotely interested in the heated omega. Clarke jumped up again until she was the ledge, she heard the omega down below bark to get her attention, she looked down at the wolf,

"_That wolf is rather lucky! I hope our paths cross again and that you may find your friends alpha_," the omega wagged his tail, it was nice to see that Clarke hadn't made him angry for turning him down. Clarke wasn't about to correct Leo that Lexa wasn't a wolf, she was still her mate to be no matter what she was.

_"__I am the lucky one! My mate to be is most the most glorious creature to ever live, thank you Leo_," Clarke broke off the link with the omega than charged back at fully speed towards Lexa. She had been disappointed that these wolves weren't her own but it was definitely nice to know that her kind were still in fact around. It set her at ease to know that Nia's clam of killing all wolves like her was nothing but bullshit, it lifted Clarke's sprites to know that horrid woman was wrong. Though apparently, she had a new worry to think of, who is _briyon pakstokas_? Why can she not remember hearing anything about them when she was a pup?

Clarke pushed herself harder to get to Lexa excited to tell her female how she meet wolves like her, she may leave out the omega flirting with her. Not that Clarke did anything with the omega but there was no need to alarm Lexa if she wasn't even interested in the wolf. Thinking of what the omega said had her concerned, was it possible that the other wolf packs were nothing more than mindless? Clarke sent a silent pray to Gaia hopping with all her heat that none of them had her friends among them. She did not want to join her fellow wolves again but that didn't mean that she wanted the pups she saved to be mindless.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Lexa POV

The next time Clarke came back she seemed a little happier she had told her how she found wolves like her. Lexa wished she could have come along with her, she even asked if maybe she could meet them but Clarke said it wouldn't be a good idea that the wolves weren't human friendly. Lexa made no arguments, trusting Clarke's judgement even if the wolf had dismissed the idea quickly. She felt like there was something more that Clarke wasn't telling her, the golden wolf wouldn't meet her eyes when she asked what type of wolves they were. She had tried to sound casual saying they were mostly omegas, yet when Clarke had mentioned the omegas, Lexa noticed how her tail had puffed up and Lexa knew that had to mean something however, she didn't push the wolf to answer since it seemed she didn't want to.

For the next 2 hours they repeated what they had done the first time, Clarke would drop her off and go check out the wolves while Lexa busied herself with pictures and watching the wild life. Lexa was kind of disappointed that she couldn't join Clarke in her little adventure but the wolf had been instant that it was safer this way; Clarke had to remind Lexa that she isn't even supposed to know that they exist. So, Lexa needed to be content to being left behind, she figured Clarke will only have her join the visit if the wolves were her friends. But after that second wolf pack Clarke went to see, she didn't return as happy as she was before. Each time Clarke had come back Lexa could see her disappointment; she could tell that Clarke was trying to stay positive but it seemed that she wasn't getting the results she wanted. Most of the wolves that Clarke had meet up were mindless and some of those wolves had tried to invite the wolf to join them. Clarke refused their invitation and would return to get Lexa so they may continue looking.

Lexa was now sitting on top of the golden wolf again and it was obvious the wolf was losing hope. Clarke had to practically force her paws to move one step at a time, she hasn't tried running since her last trip. Lexa gently stroked the wolf's sides hoping to offer a little comfort. Clarke had stopped talking a while ago unmotivated to carry on a conversation, but she at least kept their minds linked. Lexa wasn't sure if this was a good idea anymore, she had been too hopeful that Clarke would find her friends here, and she was starting to feel stupid for ever mentioning that they should search for them. She in no way wanted her girlfriend to be miserable, this searching for the wolves was only bring Clarke down. She had tried to comfort Clarke the best that she was able to telling her how she still had a home to return to. But Lexa felt like no matter what she said Clarke wasn't actually listening, so she found it best that she kept quiet until the wolf felt like talking.

"Would you like to head home baby? We can get ice cream and choc-"

"_Wait_!" Clarke suddenly shouted jerking her head up she sniffing towards the north, Lexa could feel the wolf tense up beneath her, she stood taller her ears flicked forward as she listened for a sound,

"Is it more wolves?" Lexa whispered not wanting to distract her, she was not prepared for what happened next, out of nowhere Clarke suddenly began to take off in a full sprint making Lexa nearly slip off her back. She had to hold onto Clarke like she was a body pillow as the wolf stormed through the woods,

"_Not wolves_, a wolf only one _and not just any wolf! It's Bellamy_!" Clarke barked excitedly pushing her back legs harder they were flying through the forest Lexa wasn't even sure Clarke's paws were touching the ground. The trees were a blur as they passed by Lexa was more surprised that the golden wolf has managed not to collide into the trees or rocks,

"So, it's ok that I'm with you!?" Lexa shouted hoping Clarke could still hear her, she barely could hear her own voice at the speed that Clarke ran,

"_Yes! You will totally be safe he is a friend; Bellamy is the older brother to one my best friends, her name is Octavia! Oh, Gaia I swear I thought he was died_!" Clarke pushed herself so hard Lexa could feel her lungs expanding against the palm of her hands. Lexa wasn't sure what to say so she didn't say anything but now she was wondering why that name sounded familiar. She didn't get the chance to put much thought into as Clarke abruptly stopped making Lexa slip forward. She barely grabbed onto Clarke around her head before she fell off,

"Jesus Clarke! That would have freaking hurt," Lexa grumbled trying to shimmy back though Clarke thankful laid down and she could slip off all together. Clarke barked a laugh then nuzzled Lexa's cheek once she was on her feet.

"_I'm sorry, I just got so excited I couldn't help it, are you ok?_" Clarke pressed her nose sweetly against Lexa's neck offering a soft purr, Lexa couldn't help but grab her muzzle to pull her down so she may place a kiss on her forehead.

"I'm fine, don't worry about me, where do you think your friend is?" Lexa let Clarke go as she turned around glancing around to look for the new wolf, but she couldn't see any wolf just more trees and a few squirrels. Clarke nudged her side pointing with her nose over to an open field off the left.

"_His over there, I didn't want to spook him by running right at him. When we were pups me and his sister would scare him so often to the point he now bites when his startled. Not that badly of course, but he will nip_," Clarke smiled beginning to walk towards the open field with Lexa walking close besides her, it made Lexa so happy to see the wolf be back to her normal self instead of the way she was not too long ago. Whenever Clarke got lost in her own mind, its worried Lexa. The wolf would get this distant look on her face and her eyes would change into a pale blue, any time Clarke's eye color changed that way it set Lexa off uneasily and she would distract Clarke with a kiss or a hug to bring her back to her normal self.

"Then by all means, please take the lead. I don't want a third wolf bite, I've had my fair share already," Lexa joked knocking into Clarke's shoulder, the wolf grinned using her snout she nudges Lexa back being so much stronger though she made Lexa lose her footing for second.

"_I can't wait for you to meet Bellamy! His such a dorky wolf, but he can be kind of mean but like in that big brother kind of way_," Clarke suddenly trotted forward, blocking Lexa's path, she looked at the wolf a little confused by the action, "_let me give him a heads up first, If he had already smelled you he might be on edge,_" once Lexa nodded Clarke headed out into the opened field while she stayed behind leaning against the closet tree. Lexa's feet were beginning to hurt, she hadn't warned her best shoes for this much walking on such an uneven ground. Lexa glanced around the field while the golden wolf sniffed at the dirt and turned head this way and that; from what Lexa could see, there weren't any other wolves nearby, just Clarke.

"_Hey you can come out here, he must have taken off when he smelled your scent. No offense, we were taught to run once we smell humans_," Clarke beckoned her forward by pawing at the ground so Lexa head on out checking the field as she made her way besides the golden wolf. The area was a huge, there were a number of wild flowers covering the grounds and a few warn out paths all across the space; towards the further end of the field was a small cave opening surrounded with trees and barely visible if one hadn't looked closely; some kind of animal must live around here because there were a few bones laying around. Lexa heard something rustle off behind her, she looked back searching for the noise and there was the wolf, two big yellowish eyes were peeking out from behind a bush,

"Hey you dork, you missed your friend, his right over here," Lexa pushed her playfully, the wolf had her back to him she had been sniffing towards the cave titling her head. Clarke turned around searching for the wolf as the yellowed eyed wolf stood up and stepped out. Bellamy, as Lexa guessed, had the typical colors of a traditional gray wolf, the color that stood out most was his under belly which was lighter gray almost white. The wolf had a large scar across the right side of his face, judging from the size it looked like one of those hunters' blades, the blade must have been thick because the scar lead all the way up to his right ear where towards the bottom a piece of his ear was missing. The wolf wasn't big as Clarke, measuring from the small distance Lexa guesses his head might meet her shoulder but she was significantly bigger than him. Bellamy sniffed at them curiously his body language showed that he felt threatened, the fur at the back his neck was standing high and he let out a growl as he crouched down and showed his fangs. Lexa didn't feel like she needed to be afraid though because the wolf was keeping his distance and he was only locking his eyes on Clarke.

Xxxxxxxxxx WARNING this is where it gets heavily emotional! Xxxxxx

"He is rather handsome huh?" Lexa whispered to Clarke trying to break whatever tension all of a sudden had formed. Clarke hadn't said anything at all, in fact she hadn't even moved one smudge, she peaked over to see what was going on with her, thinking maybe she linked with Bellamy to talk to him. Yet what Lexa saw, made her regret even speaking up in the first place; Clarke's eyes were glistening with tears, some of those droplets were running down her cheeks and falling down to the ground. With the way that Clarke let out a whimper, the tears were not out of happiness but out of a great burden of grief. The way Clarke looked at her friend it was like she was seeing death, Lexa hesitantly moved closer to the golden wolf but Bellamy let out a snarl taking a step closer.

"_Don't move_," is all Clarke said before the dark gray wolf lunged forward and snapped his teeth but the golden wolf shot in front of Lexa in an instant. Lexa wanted to move back expecting them to fight like Clarke has had to do before but she had told her not to move. Clarke raised her head then slowly let out a deep threatening growl, Lexa peaked around her shoulder to see what was going to happen.

She honestly expected Bellamy to snarl back, to get into a fighting stance right away and defend himself. Instead the gray wolf whimpered sat back and tilted his head up just like the wolves had done back at the sanctuary. That couldn't be a good sign, Lexa thought as Clarke stepped away from her and moved forward, she nipped the side of his neck than moved back. Bellamy lowered his head than instantly shot to his paws and took off running towards the hidden cave passing Lexa without once looking back. The golden wolf continued to stand there staring at the spot Bellamy had been at moments ago. Lexa looked back towards the cave Bellamy had ran into, he had emerged again but this time in his muzzle he had a pup and another larger wolf with him. The gray wolf and the light brown wolf with him looked at her for second, the pup in his muzzle swung a little as it tried to get free from his dad but before the pup could wiggle away, the pair of wolves turned the other way and took off disappearing inside the forest. Lexa felt the tugging on her forehead as Clarke discontented with her.

"Clarke?" Lexa whispered turning back to her then walked towards the golden wolf, slowly she laid a hand on her shoulder. Clarke stiffened at first and didn't relax until she turned her head to see who had touched her, the wolf let out a whine then turned around and pressed her face into Lexa's body. Lexa wrapped her arms around Clarke as the wolf pushed into her body shaking and letting out small cries, Lexa could feel Clarke's tears wetting her own shirt. She didn't care if got drenched in Clarke's tears, she only held her tighter as the wolf let out her pain. Lexa was at a loss of what to do, she didn't know what just happened. Why was Clarke crying? Wasn't she happy to see her old friend? What could Lexa do to help her feel better?

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx short moment of the heavier emotion, but still emotional xxxxxxxxxxx

The golden wolf shook some more before she gently pulled away but did not meet Lexa's eyes. Instead Clarke dropped herself on the ground then gestured for Lexa to get back on her back. Lexa didn't have much of a choice but to listen, as Lexa swung a leg over to get on and she held on as the wolf got up and walked on, heading in different directions from where they came. Lexa stroked the sides of her neck as the golden wolf slowly walked forward barely making a sound as she moved. Lexa's inside was twisting uncomfortably the more the silence grows on and the way Clarke was behaving had her thinking that this Bellamy was no longer the same wolf that he used to be. Lexa looked around her noticing that there were far less animals then before, less noise, yet there was more grass covering the area but from the looks of it not many animals have passed through here. She could smell something weird like very pungent water, maybe a lake was close by, must be close considering how strong the smell is.

"Where we are going babe? Is there another wolf pack around here?" Lexa asked softly not wanting to upset the golden wolf further, but all the same Clarke had tensed up and it was a while before she shook her head a response. Lexa decided to keep her mouth shut, she felt like she was saying all the wrong things, maybe it was best to allow Clarke be in the silence. Lexa could soon see the large lake that she had been smelling, she wondered briefly if the smell bothered Clarke more than herself. The golden wolf paused at the water looking down into it before she stepped away and began to move around the large body of water. Lexa looked at the liquid too, she saw no life moving around, not even fishes or tadpoles, just some green mush, the water was such an ugly brown Lexa doubted any aqua life actually live inside the stuff.

"_The water used to be clean, so clear you could see your own reflection and it tasted as sweet as coconuts_," Clarke spoke up spooking Lexa a little since she hadn't felt the mind link coming this time.

"Used to?" Is all Lexa said while Clarke slowed down more nearing a large cave on the opposite end of the waters, it looked to be deep and hallow. Once Clarke reached the other end of the lake the wolf moved slowly closer towards the cave but stopped about 200ft away from the gloomy rock formation.

The golden wolf lowered down giving Lexa the chance to slip off, as her feet meet the ground, she could hear Clarke changing back into her human form, so to occupy her time she looked around the caves edge. The place Clarke brought them to, it felt wrong, there was plenty of green life blooming everywhere, grass and flowers covering the entire area in front of them. Lexa found it odd that none of the land was disturbed, it was spread out like an oval with the cave on the edge of it. There were logs and boulders scattered off to the sides the large objects have long since been overgrown with weeds and vines. Despite how pretty the land looked with all the plant life, there wasn't a single sign of animals living here currently. The area of this place sent a cold shiver down Lexa's spine, was it peculiar that she felt like death was lingering here?

Lexa felt Clarke tug on the back pack she still had on so she slipped it off giving Clarke the chance to put on some clothes. Once the bag zipped up again, she turned around to grab the pack and swing it onto her back. Lexa didn't look at Clarke until she was fully dressed, once the blonde slipped on the shirt, she glanced at her to see how she was doing. If it had been possible, she looked even sadder than before. Clarke wouldn't meet her eyes, she was avoiding Lexa's gaze on purpose, the blonde kept staring at the land in front of them, that distant look was taking over Clarke's eyes,

Xxxxxxxxxxx WARNING! It gets very emotional here and pretty much angst xxxxxxx

"That wolf we saw earlier, used to be Bellamy," Clarke's voice cracked with emotion Lexa moved towards her wanting to comfort her but the blonde snapped her gaze towards her and she bared her teeth. Lexa stepped back keeping her distance, allowing Clarke to do what need to or say what she wanted to, Lexa needed to be careful to not set Clarke off when she was so unstable at this moment. "He lost his human mentality, his gone. When a wolf's eyes turn yellow like his were, it means they have gone mindless, that wolf might as well be a stranger," Clarke whispered, tears spilled down her face as she looked at Lexa, the blonde's enter body spoke of the pain she was feeling; her shoulders stiff like she was trying to keep herself from falling down.

"But he wasn't a stranger..." Lexa said being careful not to seem threatening, she made sure to appear like she was relaxed hoping to help in some way for Clarke to stay calm and that she may express the pain she was going through. Clarke may be in her human form, but her body was like a wolf on edge ready to fight or flight as though the wolf in Clarke needed an excuse to shred something apart.

"No...no he wasn't," Clarke's voice broke again as she sniffled, it pained Lexa that Clarke wouldn't allow her to come closer to be able to comfort her; she wanted to hold her tightly and tell her everything will be alright even if it was a lie. "Bellamy was an omega, he has always wanted to prove that he can be strong as any alpha around him, he would start fights with any wolf that tried to bully his sister. He treated me and Raven like we were his sisters too, he was the older omega who looked after all the pups when the adults were busy," Clarke sniffled letting out a forced laugh, the blonde started to walk towards the edge of the land stopping on right at the line, the woman turned back waiting for Lexa to walk up besides her and then Clarke held her arms up forcing a smile on her lips.

"Welcome to my home Lexa!" Clarke faked a laugh as stepped over the line of the land then ran off towards the entrance of the cave and looked back at Lexa gesturing for her come join her. Lexa hesitantly followed after, she was not liking one bit how crazed Clarke's eyes were looking, the blonde's eye color was slowly turning a pale blue. Once Lexa stood beside her, Clarke did another fake smile, her lips pulled back over teeth looking like the mad hatter from _Alice in Wonderland_, "right where I'm standing, is where I watched my entire pack be slaughtered by humans. The last time I saw this place, it was covered in blood. You couldn't even see the grass or the dirt, and the smell of fresh death lingered in the area had made me feel like I was choking," Clarke's voice crocked from forcing herself not to cry, she then pointed to a spot towards the far right outside of the cave, Lexa looked to where she indicated. She wasn't sure where to look since all of the land was had not been disturbed minus were, they had walked across.

"That's where the men killed my mom and dad and the last words, I ever heard from my dad was '_No Clarke! Run! Get the other pups and run!'" _Clarke dropped her hand to her side staring at Lexa intensely, the royal blue eyes Lexa adores were slowly being replaced by those ice pale color. Lexa's body must of sensed the danger because her heart was pounding painfully against her chest and her blood was rushing so fast it fuled her with adrenaline, like she had to run but Lexa forced herself to keep meeting Clarke's eyes even when they no longer focused on her. "And I listened to him, I looked away before they brought that gun up to his head and pulled the trigger," Clarke didn't break away her gaze as she pointed inside the cave which was pitch dark and impossible for Lexa to see. "I took off running down here to the other pups and I got them all out before the hunters could find them. I had to sacrifice myself in order for them to get away, which I don't regret, not at all," Clarke no longer faked a smile as she still stared at Lexa, but she had begun to walk closer and Lexa walked backwards without thinking,

"I saved my friends from the hell I had to go through, but I had to see my fellow wolves be killed without mercy and watched those humans take the corpses of my pack on their trucks to later be skinned of their fur!" Clarke spat out growling angrily, her teeth grew sharp as stepped forward into Lexa's space making Lexa flinch, she thought for a moment that Clarke was going to hurt her, "I was only six years old! Six! And my fucking nightmare didn't end there!" Clarke snarled backing Lexa up against the cave wall, Lexa felt her palms sweating, her body jittering, all alarm bells screaming in her head to run.

Lexa didn't know what to say, what could someone say to something as horrible as that? Lexa's birth parents died in an accident but she never actually witnessed them die! Lexa was frozen in fear; she has seen Clarke been angry before but this right now didn't come out of anger this came of years of pint up dark emotions. Clarke has carried this horrible burden at young age and only more pain came her way as she grew up. This wolf has seen death like it was an addiction, has had her own blood tore out of her body by demonic hands, and no one has been there to offer just a smudge of comfort. Clarke has a more then reasonable reason to hate humans, Lexa always understood why she did, she even hates most of mankind for their awful ways, but she had never felt how much Clarke hates the human race.

"C-larke, pl-ease try to take a deep breath," Lexa stuttered over her words then gasped as Clarke's hand sprang out slamming against the cave wall besides her head. She couldn't stop her body from shaking, Lexa was afraid that Clarke would wound her with how unstable she is currently. But Lexa knew deep down that Clarke wouldn't actually harm her, she was only upset and she had every right to be but if Clarke know what she was doing right now the woman would hate herself. Lexa felt something inside of her screaming to do something, to hug the wolf, to kiss her, to do anything to break Clarke from this cloud of dismay that was threatening to push Clarke over the line.

"What would you know you are human!? What can you possibly do to help me!? Who is to say you will not raise your hand against me, force me to bleed and suffer just because you wanted to see me be weak?! Have you ever experienced what has been done to me? Have you been tortured, humiliated, and robbed of your natural life?! Have you dreamed of the worst day of your life every fucking night for years! Do you hear the echoing screams of the wolves you failed to save pricing your ears as they cry bloody murder?!" Clarke roared out, her eyes nearly gone; it was like she couldn't see Lexa anymore, as though she was taking her frustrations out on a ghost. One of Clarke's ice blue eyes strikes with yellow; Lexa knew what that meant, it had to mean Clarke was giving up her human self and giving into her wolf. Lexa ignored her body's command to run away and pushed off the wall slamming into Clarke managing to take her by surprise and knocked them both down. Lexa wrapped her arms tightly around Clarke's waist pulling her close and ignoring the growl she let out as they tumbled out of the cave's edge and landed roughly on the ground.

"You stop this right now Clarke Griffin! This isn't you! I won't let you give up!" Lexa screamed praying to high heavens that Clarke wouldn't try to break away and run off. Clarke had stopped growling, but her hands that had landed on her hips squeezing and trying to shove Lexa off of her. But Lexa refused to let go, she held onto Clarke's waist harder with all the strength she had, it wasn't until Clarke's heart rate slowed down that she loosened her grip. Clarke had stopped trying to shove her away so Lexa slowly pushed up until she was sitting on Clarke's stomach. The blonde was looking up at her with confusion written all over her face, her eyes still pale blue and the small bit of yellow in her left eye lessened to one tiny stripe.

"You're right Clarke, I can't and haven't experienced the pain you have went through growing up. I won't understand that horror no matter how much I want to," Lexa leaned up towering over Clarke, she grabbed her wrist and pinned them above her head so that Clarke kept her full attention on her as she had tried to look away out of guilt. The blonde's confused expectation softened and her eyes slowly deepened to the blue color that Lexa admired. Lexa used one hand to hold her hands down and used her free hand to grip the blonde under her chin and push her gently back so Lexa may look into her eyes,

"But because of how much I love you, I can physically feel the anguish that you've been through. Maybe it sounds stupid to you, but that's how much I care about you and want to be in your life for as long as you will have me. I'm just a human sure, but I can be your strength and I want to listen to everything you want to say no matter how upsetting it is towards my own kind," Lexa sniffled feeling her own eyes fill with tears watching as Clarke slowly came back to her normal self. Clarke already had tears running down the side of her face and with the tears that spilled from Lexa's eyes the blondes face was getting damp. Lexa leaned down kissing under both of Clarke's eyes not caring how salty her cheeks tasted,

"I won't be able to take away your past Clarke, but I can give you a far better future and heal the wounds those demons left behind. I want to be that person in your life that's able to help you through anything but to do that you need to trust that I would NEVER hurt you like those villains did," Lexa's voice cracked from trying to keep herself from crying, she let go of Clarke's wrist so that she may use both of her hands to whip away Clarke's tears, though it was pointless since more tears followed. The blonde sniffled as she reached up, her hand trembling like Clarke was afraid she was going to scare her, the wolf very slowly cupped the side of Lexa's face barely even touching her skin. Lexa leaned into her hand turning her head to kiss Clarke's wrist repeatedly before resting the side of her face against Clarke's palms, not even caring how the blonde's claws had grown out,

"I do trust you...I'm so s-" Lexa pressed a finger to her lips stopping her from saying something unnecessary, she shook her head when the blonde flinched back as if expecting Lexa would hit her. Lexa leaned down slowly and pressed her lips against Clarke's forehead staying there until the blonde no longer trembled. Clarke looked so breakable, so heart wrenchingly terrified that its physical hurt Lexa inside that the blonde could ever think Lexa would want to hurt her in anyway, it killed her a little. Clarke was a werewolf that could easily kill Lexa if she simply wanted to, she had the strength, the power to control Lexa in a snap of her fingers, yet the woman stayed beneath Lexa quivering because Clarke had been beaten into submission.

Xxxxx end of the heavier/ angst emotion xxxxxxx

"You never have to apologize for having feelings, it's normal to react this way when you have been keeping all of this pain to yourself. I want you to promise me you won't keep it inside anymore, if you keep doing that; I'm terrified that the Clarke I know and love with all my heart well disappear. It doesn't have to be now, but someday soon you need to get everything off your chest," Lexa leaned down to press a kiss to her lips to reassure Clarke she held no grudge against her, thankfully the blonde kissed her back and even slid her arms up to her back to pull her down into a hug. Clarke pulled her in close her arms shacking as the blonde buried her face into Lexa's neck, Lexa gently ran her fingers through her hair calming the wolf as she began to cry freely. Lexa wasn't sure how much time had passed as Lexa held on to Clarke waiting patiently as the blonde continued to cry and the wolf held onto her so tightly that Lexa couldn't even budget, not like she actually wanted to go anywhere.

"I won't keep anything from you ever again. I won't let my wolf win this battle inside my head, I am in control and I will not leave my mate to be behind to suffer just because I choose to be selfish," Clarke moved back until she may look up at Lexa, her eyes were blood shot and swollen with all the crying she had done. Lexa sure she wasn't any better because she could feel the oncoming headache pushing against her skull. The blonde moved one of her arms up to extended her pinky towards Lexa like Anya and taught her, she smiled faintly hooking her pinky with the blonde's,

"I promise you Lexa, my human, my love, my heart and soul, I will not part with you even when my wolf storms inside. I will not leave you even if I find my friends, how could I ever turn my back on you? My friends will have to accept you or they will lose me as their fellow wolf and friend, because I am meant to be with you until the end of time… Lexa I want to tell you everything that has happened to me in my past, will you listen no matter how painful it might be?" Clarke whispered, her eyes shined with fresh tears and her voice spoke of the fear she felt that Lexa may hate what she has to say. Lexa smiled nodding her as she leaned down giving her a light kiss on her lips before laying her head on her chest.

"Go ahead, don't hold back, I want to know everything you want to share with me, my love," Lexa wrapped her arms around Clarke's waist keeping her head on her heart and feeling significantly safer when the blonde sheltered her with her own arms. Clarke kissed the top of her head then took a deep shaky breath and began to tell Lexa all about her past.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxx

By the time Clarke had told Lexa all about her past they hadn't made it home until was 10:00pm. Instead of doing the usual thing Lexa would do when she got home like cooking and hanging out with her friends, she took Clarke to her room and they stayed there. Lexa sent her friends a brief text message asking them not to come to her room unless it was an emergency, both had been understanding and left them alone. Lexa and Clarke spent the rest of the time in bed watching movies on her laptop as she held on to Clarke whenever she began to cry again.

12 years of reliving a nightmare really put Clarke down, Lexa was more the understanding why and was fine with it. Lexa was there to hold her close and whisper sweet promises as Clarke clung to her like her life depended on it. Which in a way it did, Clarke had told her how the wolf part of her mind wanted to take over completely. How the animal inside of Clarke found it better to live off of instincts than human emotions, she admitted that she almost gave into the desire when they had gone to her old home and seen the state of her former friend. Lexa told her how her eyes had changed into a different color and that even though she was calm currently, there was a little bit of yellow in her left eye. Clarke had confirmed Lexa's fear that the small bit of yellow were the beginning signs of becoming mindless, it horrified Lexa that she could lose Clarke to her own self.

Lexa asked how to stop it and Clarke said that she needed to make sure nothing like the past happens again or that she gets overly emotional to the point of losing control. So, they came up with a signal that Clarke may use whenever she felt like her wolf was acting up, Lexa would show her five fingers and Clarke was to hold up how many fingers she was coming close to losing it, holding up five being the worst and holding up one for being only uncomfortable. God hoping that it doesn't ever come to five but if it did, Clarke was to come to Lexa right away no matter what form she was in and allow herself to be comforted even if Clarke has admitted she didn't like how it made her feel weak. Lexa was to keep Clarke honest to her feelings and to help her express her emotions in a healthier way then to bottle them up. Which sounded simple enough but Clarke was a stubborn alpha wolf who kept thinking she could handle things on her own but Lexa had to be firm with her that she wasn't allowed to do that anymore.

Xxxx

"I still feel like it wouldn't be fair on you," Clarke grumbled as she was curled up to Lexa, her chin resting on Lexa's chest, the blonde was no longer crying but her eyes were still blood shot and she would sniffle here and there. Lexa lightly tapped her nose with her pointer finger to get the wolf to meet her gaze,

"It's perfectly fair because that's what girlfriends do babe. Considering how we both love each other we are suppose to share both good and bad moments, no one is suppose to carry all of the burden on their own," Lexa smiled when Clarke grinned right away for being called girlfriends, though she accepted the term Clarke would continue to call Lexa her mate to be, Lexa would use the same phrase if it wasn't such a mouth full. Lexa chuckled as Clarke nuzzled into her chest nipping at her collarbone a little before leaning back to rest her head on Lexa's chest.

"Alright, I will keep my promise to you, I won't give into my wolf. But I don't want to talk about that anymore, that's enough for today. Instead tell me, what do girlfriends do together besides making out and having sex. Not like we have had sex but I am curious to know what humans do to spend time with their mates," Clarke yawned a little, not phased at all for causal mentioning sex like it was a normal thing to say out of freaking nowhere. Lexa had to look away to keep her mind from wondering into the gutter, she had a sneaking presumption that Anya had something to do with blonde suddenly talking about sex.

"Well there's all sorts of things that couples do, they go on dates like to a restaurant eat some good food; or to the park to hang out and walk around, or maybe go to the movies usually a scary one so that you can cuddle up with a partner. Most of all couples spend their time with one another to learn everything about each other," Lexa shrugged looking down when Clarke suddenly shifted to sitting on top of her stomach, the blonde looked down at her closely trying to processes something in her head,

"How come you know so much?" Clarke looked a little suspicion, her eyes narrowed accusingly, like she knew she wasn't going to like what Lexa's answer was going to be, well that couldn't be good,

"Well, umm I have been with four other girls throughout high school, I was only with them for a little while before we broke things off, sure they were pretty bu-"

"Where they prettier than me?" Clarke growled out suddenly looming over Lexa being very predatorial, she noticed that Clarke's tail had sprouted and it was flicking side to side a clear sign of the blonde wanting to pounce. Lexa smirked knowing she was in no way in any danger, though it was best not to push the blonde's buttons as she had moved closer a hand resting on either side of Lexa's head,

"Are you kidding me? Those girls didn't even have half your beauty or intelligence, hell when I made out with th-"

"They touched you?!" Clarke snarled, her fangs had grown out and her tail flicked faster. Shit, that defiantly was the wrong thing to say Lexa thought to herself. Lexa gave her best smile as she slowly ran her hands up and down Clarke's bare thighs, silently thanking the brilliant person who created shorts.

"Yes," another deep growl followed with a snap of Clarke's fangs, but instead of it being scary it sent a pleasant warmth to tickle at Lexa's lower torso, "I was physical with those girls_, but_ none of them compare to what you can do to my body without even coming close to touching any sensitive areas. Clarke, you make my body sing with desire and make my heart scream with affection, none of those girls compare to you, hell I never even loved them. You are the only woman slash wolf to ever actually win my love and the only one I can see myself marrying and wanting to soul bind with," Lexa grinned when she heard Clarke's sweet purring and the blonde smiled back still showing all of her fangs, "Plus the relationships never lasted long with them and two of them turned out to be real bullies," Lexa added, she kind of had to admit that she liked how possessive Clarke is, it makes the feelings they share feel so real and Lexa didn't have to worry about the blonde ever cheating on her like her first ex's had.

"Aw, my poor Lexa getting picked on by those ugly girls," Clarke purred as she leaned down pressing a kiss to Lexa's lips then followed that kiss with a few more down to her collarbone, Lexa wasn't going to bother with correcting Clarke that the girls weren't ugly, not if she wanted to dig herself out again "I would never treat you badly my beautiful human, I will treat you like the goddess you are and shower you with so much affection that you'll forget those girls ever even bullied you," Clarke kissed her way back up Lexa's neck making her body shiver and Lexa pulled the blonde to be come close, aching to kiss her girlfriend,

"Oh trust me babe they have been long forgotten including the other little assholes that would bully me too," Lexa groaned when Clarke stopped right at the corner of her lips, Lexa wanted to tangle her fingers into her hair and just make out with the blonde until she lost all feelings in her lips. Yet Clarke had pulled back to stare at her a hint of sadness crossed her face and it wasn't until Lexa got a hold of herself that she realized what had said.

"How many people of bullied you my mate to be? What did they say?" Clarke let out a whimper clearly feeling upset for Lexa, she honestly didn't want to answer that. Lexa didn't want to relive all that shit again but then again Clarke had willingly told her everything about her past and it wouldn't be fair of Lexa to not answer. And the way that Clarke looked at her waiting for some kind of answer, she knew the blonde would listen to everything she wanted to share, Lexa has never even told Anya the full details about being bullied. But who was better to hear about Lexa's own troubles then the very woman who has dealt with about every form of abuse? Clarke would understand her sufferings; Lexa's past wasn't as painful as the wolf's but Clarke would never try to use that against her; she wouldn't try to one up her that being bullied wasn't that bad as being abused. Lexa knew the blonde would want to help and care for her like she wants to do for Clarke.

"It won't be pretty," Lexa sighed tugging on the back of Clarke's thighs to encourage her to lay down besides her,

"Doesn't have to be, I want hear everything about you too Lexa, you know I won't judge you, I'd take your side no matter what," Clarke whispered gently as swung her leg over to lay next to Lexa, the blonde moved closer until she wrapped herself around Lexa like she had done the first night they shared her bed.

"I know you will baby, don't know how I could ever be lucky enough to find someone as amazing as you," Lexa turned on her side so that she may meet Clarke's gaze, the blonde shook her head reaching out she entwining their fingers together and brought the back of Lexa's hand up to her lips so that she could kiss it.

"No, we are both lucky to have found each other, now it's your turn share your past with me and if at any point you want to stop, you can. You are in no way obligated to tell me everything if you are not wanting to; just because I told you all about my past doesn't mean you have to do the same. I won't be bothered at all, I promise," Clarke smiled leaning up she kissed under Lexa's eye, she hadn't even noticed that a few tears had fallen down her check, Lexa laughed softly not out of humor but how funny it was that their roles suddenly switched.

"Ok, babe, ok," Lexa smiled at Clarke when she felt the wolf's tail had draped over Lexa's hips and pulled on her a little until she shifted closer and Clarke began to purr for her as Lexa took a deep breath deciding on her own that would share everything with Clarke because it was what the blonde deserved and Lexa wanted their relationship to be equal.

Lexa told her about how the kids weren't open to the fact that she was adopted and how they thought she was a freak for not looking like either of her parents. Though the worst of it was how the parents to those kids knew how different the Woods family were, it wasn't like her parents ever kept it a secret they were rather open about their beliefs. But because of the unique way Lexa was raised to know how to hunt, defend with or without a weapon, and how her grandparents lived in the middle of the forest it gave the kids another reason to mess with her. Those kids would call her a savage treating her like a fucking animal and would always try to hurt her, like this one time how a group of boys had tried to beat her up but Lexa got the best of them breaking a few noses and dislocating a few shoulders. That lead to Lexa trying to be expelled from the school but her mama and papa fought tooth and nail to keep her in school. The boys left her alone after they had learned what she was cable of but that certainly didn't stop the girls from messing her.

Little girls were wicked creatures, they used to call her ugly, a freak, something no one could love yet in early middle school when she developed early that those kids started to like her. Clarke had been furious that those kids every said such things to her; she made Lexa tell them their names and what they looked like. Lexa gave up the information without a fight and asked Clarke if she did anything she wasn't allowed to kill or seriously injure them. Lexa may have had to argue with the wolf that the worst she could do was punish them if they really pushed their luck, it wasn't like Clarke would ever actually see those people anyways.

Lexa admitted how she had kept fake friends and at the time she thought it would be better to keep those fake people around just for appearance. Lexa had gone as far as to reject the Trikru tribe, she had stopped following the traditions, stopped going to the festivals that were held every full moon, and had distanced herself from her own grandparents; all because she wanted to please her fake friends. But when she became aware that she was gay and those "friends" found out, they became vile, tossed her to the side, and treated her like a savage yet again. After that Lexa cut all ties with everyone, the only people Lexa kept closer were Lincoln and Anya, and she had stopped ignoring how she was part of the Trikru tribe. Her family had been overjoyed that she no longer rejected the tribe, Lexa had made up her mind that she was going to embrace her difference and if anyone had a problem with it, they could rot in hell.

Lexa was going to tell Clarke a little about the Trikru tribe but the blonde was dozing off, no doubt trying to force herself to stay awake. Lexa told the wolf to sleep and that tomorrow she would tell Clarke all about the history to the Trikru. She was looking forward to telling the blonde all sorts of things, like how they respected all animal lives, even when they hunted, they would honor the animals that they killed by giving them quick deaths and thanking Gaia for the food she provided. Or telling Clarke the many stories the Trikru tribe had either made up or have experienced, Lexa bet she would like to hear the stories on the wolves, how in the tribe they believe that the wolf was not a creature to disrespect or kill, and they were to be protected. Lexa could kind of remember the stories but honestly her papa or her uncle (Anya's dad) were way better at spinning the tale. Lexa yawned thinking of her parents, she needed to call her mama and papa to tell them that she has found the woman she was going to marry.

Lexa didn't know exactly when but Clarke had fallen asleep laying on top of Lexa and her mind was free to wonder as she willed herself to sleep as well. She was having a difficult time trying to sleep, she kept thinking about this man, Finn Collins and his father. What they were doing was completely illegal. Hunters could game caribou, whitetail deer's, and boars in legal park areas. The home Clarke lived in was legal for hunting but wolves were not allowed to be killed, in fact the area was dangerously low on wolf population. Thanks to Lexa always working with animals she has made some higher power acquaints; she knew which people could track the Collins and have them arrested for their crimes. But the problem was that the Collins were working for Queen Nia, a horrid woman who had more wealth then what was humanly possible.

There was no doubt in Lexa's mind that Finn should have gone to jail the day he broke into the sanctuary but he was more likely bailed out by Nia. That woman had power in many different ways thanks to the Collins hunting down the animals for her business. It was immensely frustrating that Nia had so many moneys that she probably could manipulate anything and so many people were easily bought. If one wanted to keep someone else shut up all they had to do was flush cash and those people became mute to the real truth. Anya had been right about Nia getting those furs illegally but how on earth could that be proven? The only one who could prove Nia's actions was the very women that slept on her chest. Lexa won't have Clarke come anywhere near either of those two people not if she could help it. She will find a way to make those people pay one way or the another and they will pay through the nose. Lexa will have to talk with Anya and see what they can do to bring the law down on both of them.

Lexa felt Clarke stir on top of her letting out a whimper, she ran her fingers through her hair until she relaxed again letting out a deep sigh. Lexa listened to Clarke purring gently occasionally rubbing her cheek against her collarbone, Lexa smiled enjoying this moment so much. Today had been very tough on both of them, physically and emotionally but Lexa was so happy that Clarke finally opened up about her past and that she had done the same. There were no more secrets between them and it made Lexa feel so much closer to Clarke. Lexa could really see herself marrying this woman and also doing the soul binding the wolf is always insisting is better. Though Lexa was getting ahead of herself, they have been together officially for a month and a half it may be too soon trying to get married. Hell, Lexa hasn't even taken Clarke out on their first date yet, which definitely needed to change,

"When you feel better Clarke, I want to take you to town. You might like it there, there's thousands of shops of all different kinds like stories for shoes, clothes, and so many restaurants you'll be able to try all kinds of foods," Lexa whispered to Clarke as she continued to purr so deep in slumber, she doubted that she'd wake. "There is so much to experience, I want you to have all the good ones and then some," Lexa yawned now feeling the weariness of the day weighing down her eye's lids. She closed her eyes snuggling up to Clarke and kissing her forehead,

"We will have a proper first date and then one day I'm going to ask you to be my wife and I'll ask you to combine our souls," Lexa smiled loving that idea extremely, as she let herself fall asleep she dreamed of all the possible dates she would take Clarke on. And Lexa's unconscious mind created a dream of her deepest desires, one with a familiar blonde in a floor length white lace dress and a golden band wrapped around her left ring finger.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Oooh I hate ending a chapter in a similar way like the last chapter, it's really not something I aim to do, I hope you all will forgive me for that mess XD I'll be making sure to not do it again!

I know this one had a massive amount of mixed emotions! So sorry pups but it was defiantly a necessity if want our Clexa to grow closer :) but I will make it up to you in the next chapter and I'll be working very hard to get the up before I go on vacation.

Now if the next chapter is not fully edited, I will instead post a little one shot Clexa that I have been working on for fun. I know it's not this awesome story but it is a little something to help make the wait more bearable. -_-' SO I am going on vacation for two weeks and hopefully during that time I can squeeze in my editing so that I may post the next chapter once I return home.

Tell me pups, what were your favorite parts? Or what made you laugh the most? I look forward to hearing from all of you!

Love ya lots and pretty please won't you be sweet enough to leave me a treat?

-YuriWolf


	9. Chapter9

Hello, pups!! I know know the chapter is supper late like wow way to freaking long! So sorry you guys, believe me I hate posting late as much as you guys -_-

But here it is so yay! lol Now first if I didn't have a beta for this chapter seeing as I am still on vacation and couldn't get in contact with the last one. So only I was able to edit this a few times before posting.

And another thing, I posted this chapter through my phone instead of my laptop, I don't know if it works out the same way or not and I can only hope that chapter post without issues. So let me know if it is a complete mess because if it is I'll take it down to try again or wait to tell get home to post it through my laptop XD

Fingers crossed that posting through the phone works! lol

Anyways, please enjoy the treat!

Xxxxxx

Clarke POV

"For God sacks, Clarke stay still! You are worst then my 10-year-old nephew," Luna grumbled having to grab Clarke under her chin to keep her in place as she was trying to do the eye shadow, as Luna has explained countless time. Whatever the hell that is Clarke hated it. She wanted to growl at Luna, the annoying female had insisted that her makeup need to be done before their double date. The female had already groomed her hair out and used this hot stick on her fur to make it spiral, it looked nice she had to admit but having that metal clamp practically burning her hair was scary. Clarke could literally see smoke coming off of the tool, she was certain it was going to burst into flames, she explained her worries but then Luna told her to stop being a baby and to put up with it. So now Clarke kept quiet but she couldn't help but move away or flinch when something odd touched her.

"This stuff feels weird, it's like I'm wearing some cloth on my face," Clarke cringed as Luna poked her with some plastic twig with soft fur on its end; Luna lightly dragged the thing across her eyelids the female has already told her she wasn't allowed to open her eyes or she'd accidentally poke an eye out. Obviously, Clarke didn't want that to happen so she kept her eyes closed but having this weird stuff pocking and tickling her skin was irritating.

Maybe she would be more comfortable if Luna had allowed Lexa to stay in the room with them but no Luna had to chase her out demanding space in order to prep Clarke. She pondered how on earth the human had managed to convince Anya to go on a date with her. Back at the sanctuary every other Wednesday Luna would come to work looking much nicer then normal, she'd have on pretty clothes, hair was combined back in braids or left down, and even wear flash jewels to grab Anya's attention. Luna would do work the same as always until check ups came around which was when Anya walked around the sanctuary checking each enclosure. Clarke has witnessed countless times as Luna would walk up to Anya chatting casual then asked if she wanted to go out on a date, Anya's turned her down each time but she seems to do it kindly because Luna would ask again the following Wednesday. Clarke known for a while how much the pair have liked each other, she could not only smell it but see it in how they talked about one another. Whatever happened the during week Luna had been successful because Anya came home on that past Wednesday night telling Lexa and Clarke they were all going on a double date this Saturday.

Now Clarke is being tormented by Luna with a deep grooming and getting junk smeared all over her face. Apparently Anya told Luna that Clarke didn't have anything nice to wear which trigged Luna to come to their home Saturday evening with two bags filled with things to dress her up. Luna surprisingly remembered who Clarke was with the whole"accident" at the sanctuary, the female had walked up to her before circling her like was pray, then said she was going to enjoy dressing her up. Clarke had tried to argue that the borrowed clothes she used from Lexa were good enough but Luna wouldn't hear it, the female shoved her to Lexa's room then began to doll her up. Lexa been with them for a little while staying close to Clarke which she didn't mind but Luna soon tired of Lexa trying to correct her grooming before asking her to get out. She listened as Lexa paced out in the living room complaining to Anya that Luna shouldn't be messing with Clarke. She found it adorable that Lexa didn't want to be away from her, Clarke had linked with her early on to reassure her female that everything was fine.

"The point of this stuff, is to bring out your features so that you can look even more beautiful then you already are," Luna scolded her for the tenth time, "and don't be dramatic! I'm doing your makeup natural, this is the lightest style within the makeup world," Luna tapped Clarke's nose with the stupid bristles, she would have bitten the damn thing but Lexa had asked her to be nice for Luna, plus she had to act human. Anya and Lexa told her not to show any of her wolf abilities as if Clarke needed to be told that, she is smart enough to know not to.

"Not as light as wearing nothing at all," Clarke half growled wanting to move away when she felt something wet touch the line of her eye lid. She had the urge to rub at the wet feeling but whatever thing that colored her eye lid dried up rather quickly. Luna told Clarke she was allowed to open her eyes, which she is more then happy to do so, though needing to blink a few times to adjust to the bright lights.

"Such a whiner, watch when I'm done with you. Lexa won't be able to keep her hands off of you," Luna leaned close instructing Clarke to look up as she used another wet thing on her eyelashes. Clarke wonders what in the world drove humans to want to use this shit. "Trust me babe, with this makeup and the dress I brought, you are so going to get laid tonight," Luna finished painting her lashes, she moved back inspecting the work she's done, Clarke blinked again trying to get used to the new weight. She watched as Luna dug through her bag for another fucking troche device.

"I've already laid with Lexa, we do it every night. Why do I need this stuff to do it again?" Clarke sighed as Luna pulled out a small brown tube, she pulls on the small thing and the top half of it came off, underneath there was some dark pink color peaking out. Luna paused before she brought the thing up to Clarke's mouth, her eyes going wide,

"Damn, already? Well what should I expect when you two been dating for like 4 months huh?" Luna laughed cupping under Clarke's chin pushing her face up as she brought the pink stuff close to her lips, she hummed in response as the female told her to open her mouth, "Lucky, then you best give me some of your luck then so I can get laid by Anya," Luna drags the dark pink thing across her mouth then showed Clarke how to rub the stuff in. Clarke did as she was told wanting this to end already so she could head out to the living room to be with Lexa.

"You look amazing Clarke! Come on let's get you in the dress without messing up my work," Clarke sighed getting up beginning to remove her clothes in order to put the dress on. The hoodie and pants were far more comfortable then the dress looked to be, she had asked earlier if she could just were them out for the date but that was firm no from Luna and even Lexa, surprisingly.

"Do I least get to look at myself? I feel like my own face is mask here," Clarke undid the pants letting them fall off of her hips then carefully pulled the hoodie up and over her head. If she messed up this make up Luna more then likely will start over and she did not want to repeat this. She heard Luna gasp while she was removing the other shirt, Clarke immediately sniffed the air for any danger but smelled none; tossing the shirt down she looks around for any signs of a threat but instead she saw Luna starting at her body.

"I'm sorry, I-I didn't realize you had so many scars," Luna looked away quickly even turning around, Clarke titled her head curiously, she didn't find her scars to be a bad thing or something that someone need not to look at. Of course, she got them in an awful way but she had survived the abuse and was still alive.

Clarke never really got why the humans seemed to get so sad when they caught glimpses of her marks. She didn't focus on the actual scars that covered her body just the humans who gave them to her. Personally, Clarke was proud of them because she had pushed on from the breaking point, the scars proved she still was in peace with her human self. Though Lexa and the others react the same way about the marks as Luna is doing. Anya and Lincoln avoid looking at them acting as if they weren't there. With Lexa it is a different story, Clarke has caught her staring at the marks, face stricken with grief as if she was responsible for them. Clarke hasn't told the humans anything because she didn't know how to approach that type of topic, does one simple say ignore the scars? Or just say that it's fine to look at them?

"It's fine Luna, these are from a long time ago, I don't care if you look at them. I just don't want to see any pity," Clarke warned as Luna hesitantly looked back at her, the human nodded meekly as she turned around yet she purposely avoid looking at Clarke's scars. Luna fiddled with her hands as she looked back and forth between them and Clarke.

"Sorry, I've never seen someone marked up so much. Would you like me to choose a different outfit? Maybe something to cover the scars up more?" Luna offered, she turned away for a moment reaching into her other bag pulling out a light blue dress. The material of the dress was rather pretty, there were deeper tones of blue roses all around the fabric making it appear like a garden. Luna held onto the dress sizing it up as she looked Clarke over again, the human seems to feel guilty about handing the thing over. Clarke shook her head then held her hands out for the dress, honestly she would like to wear the material, it looked so pretty. Luna unzipped the side before handing it over to her,

"I don't have a problem with my marks, besides you said you think this lace dress would look nice on me," Clarke fiddled with fabric in her hands, it wasn't like a shirt or like pants it was simply one long material. She turned the dress over until she found the end of it then carefully put the material over her head. She heard Luna step closer as she began to help to make sure she put it on the right way.

"It's perfect for you, the light blue really brings out your eyes. I was glad that Anya told me you didn't have a dress. I've had this thing for a while, never freaking fit me though since it is a size too big, plus it's too short on me," Luna pulled on the fabric tell it rested well on Clarke's body, once it was in place Luna zipped up the side and the dress clung to her body comfortably. She looked down at the material she actually really liked the color, it reminded her of the sky in the early morning. "Plus with your frame it hugs you just right, it's short but not border line of flashing someone," Luna giggles then stepped back while she looked Clarke over,

"And that is a good thing yes?" Clarke asked looking down at the dress, it felt different from the other clothes more space to move her legs and arms. The dress only covered half her thighs and all of her collar bone was exposed, it showed a lot of skin in Clarke's opinion, which was diffidently a good thing. Maybe she will ask Lexa if she could have more dresses, with this on she felt more free and wasn't too restricted like pants do.

"Yes, hey hows your wound by the way? I know it's been like what a few weeks since you got bit by Wanheda?" Luna asked looking at Clarke's arm were a fake bandage was wrapped around her forearm. Lexa and Anya had said they best pretend the wound was there, humans didn't heal quickly so they had to act like Clarke had the bite mark. She had suggested to remake the bite wound but Lexa had been against it entirely, her human really didn't like when she hurt herself. Clarke had already explained how her salva can close wounds, that it isn't a big deal that she bleed. She's even done a few examples of healing wounds that sure it stung when she got them but it wouldn't mater once she licked them.

"Roughly yeah, it's no big deal though she didn't bite in too deep, the Doctors say it shouldn't even leave a scar if I take care of it right," Clarke shrugged thinking that be a good enough excuse to not worry about proving there's a wound. She could hear foot steps coming towards the room she and Luna were in, with a small whiff she knew it is Lexa.

"That's awesome, gosh it's so weird how we haven't been able to find her, huge wolf like her doesn't exactly go unnoticed," Luna fiddled with Clarke's hair making sure the curls she done to the end of the hair were spiraled. A knock came to the door and Clarke knew right away just who was on the other side,

"Hey is everything alright? It's been like an hour you know," Lexa jokes but Clarke can hear the worry in her tone, she looked to Luna to be sure it was ok for Lexa to come in. Luna grinned nodding she headed over to the door,

"Worried I'll steal your girlfriend Lexa?" Luna teased as she opens the door just a crack purposely standing in the way to block Lexa's line of sight.

"No, I'm more worried she might bite your hand off because you keep messing with her," Lexa shot back grinning wider when Clarke snorted, Luna laughed then stepped back opening the door completely so Clarke could finally see Lexa. She smiled meekly at the green eyed beauty as Lexa caught sight of her then gasps, her eyes widen and mouth a gap as her female took in her appearance. Clarke felt her cheeks getting warm as Lexa's eyes traced up and down her body gaze lingering on her exposed breast.

"What do you think, Lexa?" Clarke nervously tugged at the fabric clinging to her hips, she glanced down as her cheeks grew warmer when Lexa continued to star, her hair falling forward covering one side of her face. Clarke looked up when she heard Lexa come closer, her female reaching out tucking the fallen piece behind her ear. She couldn't help but purr as Lexa cupped the side of her face, leaning into Lexa's touch she sighed.

"I think you look incredibly beautiful, my alpha," Lexa whispered sweetly, the gentle tone stroke a cord inside of Clarke that itched to to be sung, she didn't bother holding back. She gripped Lexa's shirt yanking her down, Clarke captured Lexa's lips in a quick kiss aware that Luna was still there giggling under her breath. She nipped at the plump lips squishing against her own, the tender flesh trembling as Lexa held her closer. Clarke reluctantly pulled away being sure to softly rumble to show her pleasure, she licked at her lips savoring the lingering taste of Lexa. Clarke chuckled as she saw that her female's eyes were barely opening, she saw that dreamy look on her face.

She has seen Lexa make this expression before, it would appear whenever she cuddled up with the human or when she'd wake from a good nights rest. Clarke felt her heart grow brighter just to see that dazed look in Lexa's eyes, she reached up to cup the side of her human's face and Lexa stared back at her sighing much the same way she had. Clarke truly loves this human, she would do anything and be everything for Lexa, whatever her human wanted she'd happily give it to her. Clarke guided Lexa to lean down so she may press a tender kiss to her forehead. Lexa closed her eyes wrapping her arms tightly around her waist, a gently smile caressing her lips. Clarke pulled back stroking Lexa's cheek as she moved back as well meeting her eyes, the world could vanish around them and Clarke wouldn't care one bit as long as Lexa stayed with her.

"Gag me green, you two haven't gone on your date, yet you're already goggly eyes for each other," Anya spoke from the door way yet the older female had an arm draped over Luna's shoulder. Clarke looked back at Anya sticking out her tongue in good humor, something Lincoln taught her to do vs baring her fangs.

"We best get going if we want to be on time for our reservation," Lexa finally spoke up from her haze the female needing a few moments to compose herself as turned to the group and wrapped an arm around Clarke's waist.

"Pictures first! Always got to take at least one before a date when everyone is still looking energetic and nice. I'll take yours and you'll take one of us," Luna ran over to the table grabbing a small bag, she dug around in it as Lexa chuckled and Anya looked slightly annoyed, but Clarke could sense the spark of joy that rised in her.

"I don't remember agreeing to a photo," Anya taunted as Luna came back with her phone in hand pressing at the screen while making her way back. Clarke watched the pair curiously as Lexa stepped behind her and cuddled close, to her horror she let out a happy yelp. Which caused Lexa to laugh then bury her face into her hair, as Luna looked at her concerned and Anya seemed ready to laugh as well.

"So you wanted to take a picture?" Clarke prompted praying to Gaia that Luna will ignore her small moment of weakness, she could still feel Lexa trying not to laugh against the back of her nap. But her female was failing miserably because Clarke felt the small puffs of air on her skin as Lexa continued to chuckle.

"Did Lexa tickle you or hurt you? That was a weird sound," Luna half joked as she brought the phone up pointing it at them, of course Gaia wouldn't listen to her silent pray. Clarke shrugged her shoulders trying her best not to let the blush grow stronger on her face. She elbowed Lexa's rib when the damn female choose to laugh again before helping her,

"My bad, I didn't hurt her just got her tickle spot," Lexa grinned as she moved out of Clarke's hair then rested a chin on her shoulder, she gave a small kiss as an apology. Clarke will take the apology for now but should she embarrass her that way again she well not hesitate to bite Lexa. Her female squeezed her waist a little, clearly seeking some affection from Clarke, she smirked knowing she had the upper hand now. But unlike Lexa she won't let her female embarrass herself if Clarke choice to ignore her, instead she turned her head and gave Lexa a quick kiss on her cheek.

"Ooh! Hold that pose, Lexa look this way yes perfect!" Luna squeals taking the picture as Clarke obeyed the command keeping still though Lexa did not listen and turned her head to press her lips against her own. Clarke chuckled, smiling as Lexa kisses her lips a few times a blush rose to her cheeks while Luna awed at them. Luna cooed at them like they were pups calling them adorable as she continued with the pictures.

"You sound like a fox with her kits, why are you so excited for them?" Anya asked as Luna stopped with the pictures then handed over the phone to Clarke. She took it hesitantly turning the device in her hands a few times trying to figure out how to use it. Lexa tends to let her figure it out on her own until Clarke got frustrated, and then she would give her some advice. Lexa always been good at letting Clarke explore new things even if she struggled with them her female didn't petty or baby her, something Clarke really appreciates.

"I'm a sucker for couples who aren't afraid to be lovely dove like this two, it's adorable," Luna lopped am arm around Anya holding the older woman close, the human hummed seeming to think for a second before she leaned down and kissed Luna's temple. That is when Clarke snapped the picture catching Luna's surprised expression before her face turned bright red though the female had the brightest smile as Clarke handed back the phone. Anya then held her hand out to Luna who took the offer and then lead Luna to the living room.

"Luna really likes Anya, I hope Anya will realize that," Lexa mummers as she took Clarke's hand the same way Anya had done, she gave her female's hand a small squeeze to reassure her.

She felt like cuddling up to her female second guessing why on earth they had to go on this double date. But Lexa instead on taking her on a proper date, that it was customary to spoil or show off their loved ones. Clarke didn't mind necessarily, she supposed it could be fun to go into the city and explore its many buildings, after all she's never been to one. She can only hopes the long drive as Anya said it would be, is worth the trip.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The drive to the city was completely worth it!! The amount of buildings and humans were insane, it was like a thousand shelters put together subtracting the animals, well minus the mutts. There were buildings that reached the sky and some buildings looked so small Clarke was sure she could leap on to them, and others looked like homes for clothes or shoes. The amount of lights that let up the city was enough to blind a wolf, so bright one couldn't even see the stars or moon, the entire city had a yellow glow. There were a number of different scents that went on for miles, some were bitter from unkept streets, things that smelled so sweet Clarke could taste it in her tongue, and most of all there were foods drowning in vast amount of scents she couldn't name even half of them. It is so enchanting how different the place is, the only down point was that the forest wasn't close, at least not from where their double date had chosen to go.

Lincoln had pulled some strings to have their double dates din at the male's father's restaurant. Anya had parked the vehicle down the road with a few other cars, it seemed to be a sleeping area for the rumbling beasts. They been taking their time to walk down a path as they made their way to the eating area, Clarke was looking forward to it but she kept getting distracted with so many things around. Lexa had relentlessly teased her about how she kept looking around though a quick nip at her collarbone remainder her to be nice.

Clarke had to remind herself not to be getting to overjoyed only because back in the car she gotten so excited she momentarily lost control of her wolf and her tail popped out. Anya and Luna were too busy talking to themselves in the front of the car to notice her mistake, thankfully only Lexa had been the one to see. Clarke had to close her eyes and focus to retract her tail, heart raising all the while as she regained control, her wolf had protested for a bit wanting to shift and let out the energy that had built up. With some encouraging words from Lexa, Clarke kept herself in tact and controlled her wolf.

Xxx

"Please follow me to your tables ladies," a male spoke to them, they had been waiting to be lead to a table so they may eat. Clarke kept close to Lexa's side pressing against her as so many humans kept looking at her, she could hear them saying how beautiful she is. Clarke still hated to hear that word spoken from a stranger, it set her uneasy because humans had this greed of wanting to own beautiful things. The male lead them through the restaurant filled with many other humans and tables all around, some would pause to stare in their direction.

Clarke had to fight the urge to bare her teeth or to appear threatening, she didn't want the humans to look at her as though she was a display like in the past. She held on tightly to Lexa's hand allowing her to lead her through the place. Clarke took a deep breath to try to ignore the humans and instead focus on the foods all around, the scents were delicious, but she couldn't smell that many meats, mostly wheat. Clarke took comfort at feeling some of the humans fear, their subconscious knowing that she wasn't like them, that there was more to her then they could see. She may have grown a bit prideful that the humans found her intimidating, even a few of them seemed aroused by her, which was peculiar.

"Hey are you ok?" Lexa whispered in her ear jolting Clarke away from her surroundings to look to her mate to be. The female had a concerned smile as she looked around, seeming a little nervous but also a bit mad, angry for what Clarke wasn't sure.

"Yes I'm fine, there's a lot going on in this place, why do people keep staring at us?" Clarke whispered back to her she squeezed her hand lightly as yet another group of humans looked this way, they didn't say anything this time so she was not sure what about her attracted their attention. She was sure she didn't have her ears or tail out and one quick sweep of the tongue over her teeth insures that only four of her fangs were on display. Lexa huffed softly before she warped an arm around her waist and she was pulled closer,

"People are...curious when a group walks past their table," Lexa sounded kind of annoyed but it hadn't been aimed at her it was more for those who kept looking back to them. The male guided them to a table towards the corner of the restaurant and mostly out of view of the humans. As they paused while the male asked if the location of the table was alright, Clarke leaned up and nuzzled Lexa's cheek too sooth her making sure to purr a little since she knew Lexa enjoyed the sound. Meanwhile Anya asked for a different table one that was more private and away from the majority.

"Will you be needing anything else this evening ladies?" The male addressed them as they stopped at another large table with a black cloth covering it. Though the male seemed to be talking to Clarke as he was looking at her, he smiled at her as his eyes roamed down Clarke's body. Clarke didn't know what to say, not comfortable being spoke to by a human she knew nothing about. She did feel like smacking him though, Clarke didn't enjoy having the male's eyes gawking at her.

"No, we are fine, thank you," Lexa spoke to him sounding beyond irritated, the male nodded not really caring how hostile Lexa is being towards him, he casted one linger look at Clarke. When the others were deciding where to seat the male walked away slowly no doubt on purpose, so Clarke glanced at him to the side and growled deeply. The male's eyes widened before he moved along quicker double glancing back at her which only causes him to knock into a chair. Clarke laughed softly as the male hurriedly apologizes to the group he had disturb, she turned her attention back to her own group none noticing what she'd done.

"If looks could kill man," Anya said as she guided Luna to her seat pulling the chair out for her, Luna giggled as she took the invite.

"Right? He'd be burning alive right now must be a fan of the pretty lady," Luna added while Lexa repeated the same action Anya had done but this time for Clarke. Following Luna's example she took her seat as well while Lexa sat besides her and moved the chair closer.

"They all should be burning alive, can't mind their damn business," Lexa spoke loudly enough to cause a number of humans to look away immediately. Clarke felt a little shiver pass over her at the quick submission her female received from the humans.

"Why won't they stop staring?" Clarke choose to ask Anya since she always answered her even if some of the answer she did not particularly favor. Such as the time when Clarke let her curiosity get the best of her and she asked, what lesbian humans did to have a pup. Clarke found the answer rather sad that they could not produce one of their own, that they need to adopt a baby or go to a doctor. Anya looked to Lexa first though, so she did the same, the female was giving her friend a serious glare.

"Envies I'm guessing, so are you excited to try Italian food Clarke?" Anya spoke quickly seeming to want to change the subject, she sighed allowing the change since they seemed so desperate not to answer the question. Clarke made a mental note to use Lexa's laptop to figure out what envies meant.

"I think so, Lincoln always telling me that it's really good, but I'm not sure how this stuff works," Clarke grumbled glancing at the shimmering rectangular paper laid out in front of her. She can see foods listed like spaghetti, rigatoni, and cavatappi but none of this damn things made sense or sounded good. She looked to Lexa a silent call of help she hopes her female well understand without having to actually say it, she still had her pride. Lexa gave a wide grin all too happy to move her seat closer besides Clarke's and she began to describe the foods to her.

"Well my stars and heavens aren't you a gorgeous lady," Clarke looked up startled by the sudden new voice, it was a female close to her age if not a few years older she was dressed up in the similar clothes to the male. The female had a name tag on her chest, it read Wendy, the human was looking at Clarke waiting for something.

"Aren't you a sweet one for noticing, this gal here hasn't even told me that yet tonight," Luna spoke up gaining the weird woman's attention to focus on her instead as Clarke cuddled closer to Lexa. She really didn't like getting complements from the humans it didn't sit right with her.

"What would you like to try sweetheart?" The female turned to Clarke again after taking the female's orders, she didn't answer the human because she knew a growl will slip out sense the female moved closer. Lexa thankfully wrapped a protective arm around her shoulders and pulled her tightly into her side,

"She'll have the wheat grain pasta with the five cheese marinara and extra meat and I'll have the veterinarian cheese raviolis," Lexa answered firmly putting more bite in her tone then Clarke has ever heard from her, what had gotten under her skin? She turned to her female then pressed her face into Lexa's exposed throat purring softly. Wendy took their order and added she would be back with their drinks, once the other female was gone Clarke moved back.

"She is certainly friendly, you alright there Lexa? Something got you by the ankles?" Anya asked seeming to also sense that Clarke's mate to be was on edge. She figured the older female was trying to comfort her close friend, yet the way Anya bit at her lip she seemed more amused then anything.

"I'm fine, didn't think people wouldn't be able to control themselves, isn't it obvious that we are together, Clarke?" Lexa addressed her, she nodded immediately not wanting the human to think she wasn't listening because she had been hearing a conversation two tables over talking about how cute they all were.

"Obviously, you are my mate to be and everyone should know that," Clarke stated firmly, Lexa grinned the tension that had built on her love lessened though she continued to be guarded.

"Thank you baby," her female leaned down kissing her cheek, Clarke grinned she took advantage of the new closeness to turn her head and chase for another kiss to her lips. "Cheeky brat, you're wearing lipgloss remember?" Lexa laughed not at all angry for stealing a kiss, the female's lips now had a mix color of her pink lipgloss and the red that was already on hers. Clarke was certain hers were stained the same way, she flashed her fangs quickly delighted to see her female's fake irritation.

"Yeah no more trading kisses, yours will come off Clarke, Lexa's won't, she is wearing lipstick," Luna lectured across the table, Clarke rolled her eyes at the female before turning back to the duo who have been watching them. "Hey are you from Australia? You called Lexa your mate, is that like another way of saying she's your girlfriend?"

"No, I don't think so, I was born and raised a few miles from here, born in the fall right near my old home. I've never been outside of the country," Clarke noticed that Lexa and Anya had tensed up a bit, she hadn't said anything wolf like she did exactly what Anya has asked, to give a half truth. Luna looked a little puzzled, she opened her mouth so say something else but then Wendy appeared. The female had their drink on a small cart and she dropped them off to each person though when she came to giving Clarke's own drink she held it out to her.

"Here you go darling, a cold drink to cool that hottie of body of yours," the human smirked then winked at her, Clarke wasn't sure how to react she only knew that Lexa was not happy, she could hear her female clenching her jaws,

"Thanks, I guess," Clarke muttered reaching out for the drink as she gripped the cup she felt something against her palm, the human then grabbed the cart and walked away. Clarke inspects the thing that been poking at her palm to find a small piece of paper folded up.

"You got to be fucking kidding me, this girl either a bitch or stupid," Lexa growled out taking Clarke by surprise, she looked at her but the female was only glaring at the piece of paper. Whatever the paper had done to offend Lexa made it clear that she wanted the thing to vanish. Anya and Luna where both laughing and she was left more confused then before,

"I'm thinking she's a bitch, oh god jealous Lexa is hilarious," Anya laughed and Lexa then cast her glare towards her best friend, that's what is wrong? Her Lexa was jealous? Clarke sighed feeling far more relaxed knowing why Lexa was being so off. It definitely explained why Lexa had been so tense and became defensive when a stranger came to close to her. Clarke smiled to herself a blush rising to her cheeks, she shook her head though as if she would have eyes for anyone else.

"Shut up Anya! It isn't funny, I swear I'm going to punch her if she tries something again," Lexa grumbled pouting she took her arm back to take a sip of her drink, yet from how close Clarke sat next to her she could see how Lexa bit at the line of the cup. While the other two continued to laugh, Clarke allowed Lexa to have her little tantrum while she unfolded the paper to see what was inside.

"I don't need a spoonful of sugar to swallow you?" Clarke read the paper out loud causing Lexa to spite out her tea which back fired and splashed onto her face. The other females didn't fair any better each one pressing a hand to their sides as they laughed again. All of the noise they are making causes a few humans to look this way again but more so out of annoyance for the disturbance.

"Oh my god, does it really say that?" Luna chocked out through her laughter and Clarke nodded turning the paper around to show them. Anya reached out taking the paper, Clarke turned to her mate to be who was cleaning off the tea she had spilled on herself cheeks rather red. She chuckled softly at her mate's to be disheveled state, she had missed some of the liquid that had fallen down her neck. Clarke leaned over pulling Lexa down a bit to lick off the liquid that clung to the soft flesh, just to be mischievous she nipped. Lexa gasped against her lips and Clarke took another small nip to hear the female moan gently. She pulled back a little licking her lips enjoying both the drink and Lexa's wondrous taste.

"Why you are jealous is insane, I have no interest in anyone else but you, no one compares to my mate to be," Clarke whispered into her female's ear, she could feel the heat of the blush calming down while she leaned back satisfied to see the female now grinning definitely in a far better mood.

"I hope you know how much I love you," Lexa whispered back leaning down to steal another kiss one Clarke was gleefully to be stolen.

"And I love you my sweet human," Clarke kisses her lips one more time before turning to the other pair who had been talking to themselves. The offending piece of paper from before was in the middle of the table, she leaned over to grab it. Clarke looked at the writing again, noticing there a number written as well and underneath the numbers is a short message stating when the female gets off of work. As though on que Wendy was making her way to the table, Lexa tensed up but not nearly as bad as before. The female didn't say anything until she placed everyone's food in front of them.

"I hope you enjoy your meals ladies, it really gets the mouth watering," Wendy winked at her again, Clarke licked at her gums extending her fangs, she flashed the sharp points in a threatening smile, the female became nervous. She held out the small piece of paper to the female, a spark went off in her eyes seeming to get excited. When the human reached out she dropped the paper into her hand.

"I'm not interested in you and I have a mate so, **stop bothering me and do your job**," Clarke half growled being sure that the human took her seriously, the last bit of her words she felt something jolt in her chest, it was like a fire lighting up inside. Even the air felt like it was set ablaze, the feeling is like when Clarke made the mindless wolves submit; it is the strength to command, an authority that only an alpha can do. Clarke wanted to howl at the pure joy of realizing she has been able to summon enough energy to make someone obey. She's known that a alpha can command others but it wasn't something Clarke had ever used, well maybe a few times by mistake.

But this time Clarke gained the control of forcing someone to obey and the human defiantly felt the power in her words. Wendy looked shocked at first but slowly nodded and without another word she dismissed herself. Lexa was hiding her amusement behind her hands but Clarke could hear she was laughing while Luna stared at her wide eyed. Her mate to be didn't feel the strength but Anya might have, the older woman looked very serious for a moment as though she was focusing purely on Clarke and her body has stiffened as if ready to take action. Clarke looked to Anya tilting her head, a silent question as to why she seemed ready to pounce but Anya then smiled and laughed, shacking her head.

"Well I guess we won't have any more flirtatious acts then," Luna broke the silence that had settled over them, the humans were behaving funny, minus Lexa the other two seemed uncomfortable. Yet Anya has relaxed settling back in the seat as she then caught Luna's attention to chat with her. Clarke chalked up the switch in moods to the power she'd let out, she may have used too much and it interfered with Anya a bit.

"Totally get how wrong it was for her to be flirting with you, but baby there are nicer ways to handle stuff like that," Lexa chuckled leaning down she kisses Clarke's cheeks gently. She didn't know how she was not being nice she simply declined her approach and asked the human to do her work. Sure she could have avoided using her strength but the human had been rude about ignoring the obvious relationship she shared with Lexa. Clarke huffed but nodded to save herself from needing to argue what she did wasn't wrong. While the pair of females across from them had their own conversation, Lexa showed her how to use the tools besides the plate.

"Wait so you're whole family is from a tribe? Like an Indian culture?" Luna choices of word peaked Clarke's interest she looked up at the pair as Anya chuckled and then gestured to Lexa.

"In a way yes, Lexa is part the tribe too, so technically speaking in our tribes term she is my strisis, which means little sister. Our parents raised us both in a unique way based off old traditions," Anya spoke off handly like what she was saying is basic knowledge but both Luna and Clarke exchanged a look of confusion. Lexa laughed suddenly shaking her head at Anya for giving such little information,

"You can't just start in the middle you know, you need to start from the beginning. You're the one who was raised with Trikru tribes traditions from the moment you were born, I was adopted into it. I only know the more modern times, Clarke here has been wanting to know about the Trikru's history for a while now," Lexa pushed her plate to the side taking a sip from her drink, though Clarke wanted to tell her mate to be to finish her food she was more intent on hearing what Anya had to say. Lexa had promised to tell her all about the Trikru's past but she instead that she'd hear it from Anya since she knew more actually facts. Her female has explained that she knows her culture but more towards the present timeline and things like stories that have been passed along. Anya chuckled nodding as toyed with her food for a bit,

"Alright fair trade then, I tell Luna and Clarke about the start of Trikru and you will tell them the modern times that are followed today?" Anya proposed, Lexa nodded her agreement Clarke felt her arm drape over her shoulder, she turned her head to nuzzle Lexa's cheek wishing to purr to show her affection but she had to hold off. She didn't want to get distracted, instead she turned to Anya waiting for her to begin, even Luna seemed to be excited as she had turned to her forgetting about the food that still sat on the table.

"The Trikru tribe began with one family many centuries ago, a father named Edgar, a mother named Alma and their daughter Becca. The family lived within the forest hidden from the eyes of society, for the husband was white and the wife was Indian. In those times such a relationship was considered an act against God and if the towns people knew they would hang the couple including the child. The family had to stay within the forest and very rarely enter the village, the only times they'd enter would be when food was scares."

"Alma taught her daughter how to live off the land, what plants to use for medicine, and most of all how to respect all animals. Edgar taught his daughter how to defend herself from those whom ever wished to hurt her, showing Becca how to mend and use weapons from swords to a bow and arrow. Years went by as Becca was taught to be both a warrior and a kind hearted soul, and as their daughter grew older she became as dangerous as she was beautiful," Anya paused a moment to take a drink as Wendy had come by taking away the empty plates and offering others a box for their food. Clarke had to resist growling out of irritation for the history to be interrupted, though Lexa the sneaky female slipped her hand behind her back and stroke along her spine.

"Not fair," Clarke muttered for only Lexa to hear, she looked to her female and she winked a knowing smirk on those delectable lips. Clarke smiled back, shaking her head she leaned up acting like she was going to kiss her neck, Lexa willingly bared her throat. Clarke grinned exposing her fangs, she got closer and bit the female's scent gland, Lexa let out an intoxicating sound only for her ears to witness. Clarke hadn't broken the skin only grazed the smooth flesh,

"Should I continue? Or should I find you guys a room?" Anya made a show of clearing her throat to get Clarke's attention, Luna chuckled besides her the curly haired female had pulled out her phone tapping at the screen.

"Why would we need a room?" Clarke questioned tilting her head, Anya only laughed though and Luna looked at her giving her a look one would give a pup,

"You're so adorably innocent Clarke, come on Anya finish the story," Luna raised her hand aiming to poke her side but Anya had caught her hand raising a brow challengingly. Clarke could hear Luna's heat pick up and a faint blush colored her cheeks as she looked at Anya. She would have studied them longer if her mate to be hadn't suddenly spoke under her breath,

"Innocent my ass," Lexa whispered, as she squirmed a little in her seat no doubt trying to adjust the sudden arousal. Clarke didn't get the chance mess with her as Anya had continued the tribes history. So Clarke sidled with placing a hand on top of Lexa's thigh stroking up and down. She knew Lexa wouldn't mind, her female even leaned into the touch.

"One day as Becca was hunting in the woods she came across a male couple being threatened by a group of people. The large group had the intention of beating the males to death for being together. But Becca interfered then kept out of sight as she shoot two men straight into their hearts. The group fan from the forest believing that they would be next and it was not until they were long gone that Becca came out from her hiding place. Becca came down to the male couples lending them a hand by healing their wounds and gifting them some of her hunt. The males pleaded to her asking for a place to stay since their families had driven them away. She promised them a home among the trees but they had to give up the life of the village and be willingly to learn to live off the lands. The couple agreed knowing that giving up their possessions is far less of a scarifies then giving their lives.

"After Becca had convened her parents that these males needed a home she continued the cycle of saving people whom were being mistreated or left to die. Becca has saved many lives, women who were accused of being witch's, men who been considered fags just for being soft, and babies born with a disability. Becca had became our first Heda of the tribe she had been the one to teach people how to live as her family had; and any who stepped out of line by killing animals unnecessarily or disrespected Gaia's lands would be banish from the tribe and they would move to a new location. Little did Becca know that she had began a tribe that would last over the centuries for years to come and some of her practices are still followed," Anya smiled as she finished the story then gestured to Lexa that she continue. Lexa nodded while she rearranged to sit more comfortably, Clarke waited patiently but she noticed something about Anya, she seemed to have retreated into her own mind.

Clarke observed the older woman as she sat in silence, thoughts must be spinning inside for Anya to get that far away look in her eyes. The older female's brow furrowed, frown on her lips, the hand she had draped over the back of Luna's chair was balled up, knuckles turned white, Anya is feeling guilty. What could have brought the emotion was a mystery, she seemed just fine as she talked about Trikru's past; yet somewhere in the middle of the tale Anya's tone had lowered, as though she was avoiding letting something slip out. The older woman hadn't even meet anyone's eyes, Clarke wonders what she is keeping to herself, was there more to their history that Anya wasn't saying? Or was it simply Clarke's imagination?

"In modern times now we still follow some of the old ways, most of Trikru protects the animals from hunters and fight to keep the forest still standing. We are a large group scattered all over the world, everyone has a job of some sort that relates to keeping the peace in the forest or jobs that reflect on our old traditions. For example my mama forges weapons, swords, knives, and obviously bows and arrows though most of them are crafted for collection and art now a days. She sales her crafts online you might have heard of her if your into the vintage arts, the website called Indra's crafted weapons and arts," Lexa paused looking to Luna since the female had sat up right away, excitement evident in her features like she just discovered there was a wounded rabbit near by.

"No way my older brother is crazy about that site! Every month he at least buys one of your mom's knives, she does incredible work, so much details," Luna grinned, Clarke noticed that Anya was looking at Luna with what she suspected was admiration and a new found interests.

"She'd be very happy to hear that, she puts a lot of work into each weapon, did you know she does everything by hand? Doesn't use any machines even uses a stone oven that's set up out back in my childhood home," Lexa was getting more excited as she explained how her mother forged the weapons.

"Hey Anya, is that all there is to Becca's timeline? Are there no other story's that continue her?" Clarke looked to Anya curiously the older female was taken a back as though not expecting the question. Anya smiled as she faced her while Lexa and Luna discussed different types of steals that could be mended.

"Sure, there's lots of stories, some are true some are made up but the one I told you are actually facts. How I know this is because Alma kept tract of each time their family went through something; she painted their history on the cave walls that were close to their home, each drawing symbolizing an event. Alma's work covers the enter wall, each one holding a different story; see my dad, he majored in history and his pure focus was on our old culture, he has studied it for years. His main job is to actually teach the young ones in our tribe all about our history and culture," Anya explained a spark let up in her eyes as she spoke of her father, Clarke had to admit she was a little jealous. Clarke wondered if her dad was still around what kind of things he would have taught her about their culture. The most she could remember were the stories on why they honored Gaia, how she was earth, that her body provided the nutrition they needed to live, and that she loved the wolves for being so different from the other animals.

"What about your mom? What does she do?" Clarke asked not messing how Lexa had tensed up besides her or when Anya let out a deep sigh like she has been asked this many times.

"I don't technically have one, I was an IUI baby, my dad never wanted to marry but his always wanted a child. Lexa can tell you what it means some other time, which reminds me Lexa, you didn't finish telling them about our culture in modern times you weapon fanatic," Anya forced a laugh looking away as she sat back in the chair avoiding Clarke's eyes and keeping her attention on Lexa.

Clarke watched Anya a moment longer as Lexa finished up taking to Luna, the older female had set up a wall around herself, she didn't want to talk about this subject one bit. Clarke has been around these humans long enough to know when they were lying or when they were uncomfortable, she seen it in Lexa and even Lincoln, but she hadn't seen it in Anya. Clarke had the urge to comfort Anya like she was a wolf telling her that everything would be alright and she will help her through anything. Clarke hasn't felt that way before for Anya, she has always seemed rather collected with little secrets to hide but that obviously wasn't true.

"I didn't huh? Silly me, alright will, in modern times our tribe has bent the traditions a bit. Over the years we moved into actually house in small towns or out in the ranch areas like me and Anya, but living in the city is frowned upon. Our grandparents have stuck to always living in the forest following after their own parents traditions."

"There is actually one tradition that is strictly followed no matter what, when a couple wants to have a babe they have to be willing to live in the forest during the pregnancy and while the baby grows up to 4 years. When a Trikru member is born the baby must grow up in an environment just as the first commander had," Lexa stopped when Wendy came by again picking up a small black tray that held two rectangular cards, once the human left Lexa continued. Clarke reminder herself to later ask what Lexa's parents did for her since she had been adopted into the family. Did her mother and father simply taught her the old ways? Or had they taken her into Gaia's lands for a short time?

"The children are taught how to treat earth and why one must be grateful for what Gaia provides you. We also train the children to defund themselves against those who become physical, which is done without weapons while they're young. They learn how to hunt or track large pray, and to respect all lives even when hunting. After the 4 years parents sometimes transition back into their houses and live their lives as normal. Though some parents chose to stay in the forest because they have found their own peace. Other then how we are raised and taught, we live our lives like normal for the most part," Lexa paused as Wendy came back placing the black tray from before back onto the table only this time it held the plastic cards and several sheets of paper. Anya grabbed the tray returning one of the plastic cards to Lexa as well as a piece of paper,

"We also hold a festival every full moon, we're there's music and dancing, the elders tell stories, drinking for the adults, and then we all hunt together which usually turn into a competition of who can bring the best or biggest pray," Lexa chuckles, after she scribbled on the paper she stood up then offered her hand to Clarke who happily took a hold of it. Once everyone had gathered their things Anya began to lead everyone outside,

"Why on the full moon? I didn't think that humans actually cared for the moon; I know for certain that wolves like m- I mean they love the full moon because it holds a special meaning to u- them," Clarke stumbled over her words trying not to imply herself when Luna was just ahead of her, Lexa slipped an arm around the back of her waist giving a small squeeze,

"Well the full moon symbolizes for Trikru to reflect on how far we have come along, to show our ancestor how we continue to respect their ways, and for Gaia to see how much we love her," Anya answered as she held the door open for them to pass through,

"Sounds like fun, isn't there a full moon coming up sometime this week?" Luna questioned as she moved besides Anya offering her hand, the older woman was surprised for a moment before she took her hand a small smile at the corner of her lips,

"There is, this Saturday I think," Lexa leaned down her lips pressed against Clarke's temple, she smiled automatically then leaned into Lexa's side soaking up the affection.

"Could we go then? I'd really like to," Clarke asked hesitantly, not sure if she was even allowed to attend since she was not Trikru or human for that matter. Lexa grinned right away nodding,

"Absolutely, maybe next full moon though, my parents don't even know about you yet might be a little too much to meet my parents, then grandparents, and then my tribe. I feel like that could be a lot to handle," Lexa laughed nervously, Clarke didn't know why it set her female uneasy. She didn't see how meeting a lot of humans could be too much. Sure she was uncomfortable being near so many of them like back at the restaurant but to imply that Clarke wasn't strong enough to do it is what bugged her,

"You and I both know I'm tough enough to handle anyone, meeting your family and tribe will be as easy as hunting a rabbit," Clarke scuffed, though she had to block out the one time that she'd ran into a tree when that fucking rabbit out smarted her. Since then Clarke has been able to hunt down small prays far more easily, she even had some luck to catch a type of mouse with a long fuzzy tail. She heard Anya and Luna laugh up ahead of them while Lexa seemed uncertain, her eyes darting side to side and a smiled a bit to tight.

"I diffidently need to be there when your girlfriend meets your parents, because that is going to be quite a show," Anya spun around walking backwards, her smile proving there is more to what she wasn't saying. Clarke narrowed her eyes, what wasn't the older female not telling her?

"Clarke you are honestly so adorable, meeting the parents of the person you like is like a step towards being in a serious relationship," Luna added being far more helpful, Clarke wanted to say she and Lexa were in a serious relationship, that they have shared their history, shared their pain, helped comfort one another, and that soon they may be binding their souls together. But Lexa squeezed her waist to gain her attention when she looked up the human shook her head a little as though reading her mind.

"She doesn't need to know, she'll only ask more questions, believe me, she isn't one to hold her tongue," Lexa leaned down, Clarke instinctively tilted her head back humming sweetly as her female kissed her. Clarke growled in the back of her throat not being able to rest parting her lips to trace Lexa's bottom lip with her tongue. Lexa moaned before she hungrily pushed forward nipping Clarke's lip then slipped her tongue into her mouth. Clarke groaned softly the feeling of Lexa's tongue gliding against hers sent such shiver down to her lower torso. Lexa pulled back and Clarke growled in protest but allowed her female to move away. Lexa's small panting made Clarke want to pull her down for another kiss yet there had to be any aggravating horn honking, she remembered the sound to be from Anya's car.

"Why does she always get in the way?" Clarke grumbled while Lexa took her hand chuckling as she pulled to make her walk.

"Because that's what a friend does, they like to be annoying, besides we do have another place to visit for our date night," Lexa at least gave her another kiss before they made it to the car. Anya was lucky to have Lexa defend her or Clarke would have planed a way to get back at her, well maybe later she could.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxx

The food was delicious for being pasta and only a little meat, Clarke hadn't expected to like the food but the amount of flavors that she tasted was extremely good. As tasty as the food had been Clarke still felt hungry the meat they provide on the plate was nothing but a snack maybe even less. She'd have to hunt something down later once they got back home. Though hunting will have to wait tell much later because now their date event was going to a place called a _Gladiator_.

They arrived to the club not too long ago and entered with no issues, but when walking deeper to the dimly light place was interesting. They barely walked into the the building before Clarke gaged on the scents that assaulted her nose. She could smell perfumes that ruined once natural scent, sweat from compressed bodies, and most of all the overbearing tang from arousal. She had to focus her scent pallet on Lexa's and the other two girls to keep from smelling everyone else. The music that is playing so loud it practically bounces off the walls making the room fell like it was jolting, it was too much. Clarke is not enjoying this, she stopped in her tracks all together as the other two women went on but held Lexa back. Her mate to be looked back at her confused, Clarke whimpers to show her discomfort but the way she continued to stare she didn't think she could hear.

"I don't know if I want to be in here!" Clarke shouted her sudden loud volume caused a few humans to halt and stare at them, one quick glare in their direction and they quickly continued on their way. Lexa gently tugs on Clarke's hand to get her attention, she is holding something out, in her palm there are two small pink cone shapes. Clarke looked at them curiously before glancing at Lexa completely lost. Why is Lexa giving her sweets?

"I thought it could be a problem with the noise and all, so I grabbed you some ear plugs, they should help," Lexa explained, she let go of Clarke's hand and grabbed the pink things and began squeezing them until they shrunk. Clarke watched as she did this making no protest as Lexa stepped closer pushing her hair back. She stayed still as Lexa pushed the thing into her ear, the feeling was abnormal and some how her hearing was diluted. Lexa did the same thing to her other ear and then she pulled out another pair but these ones she put into her own. "My ears start to hurt too with the music being so loud. I might not be able to hear you that well but I'm sure you can hear me?" She asked as the finally ear piece was pushed into place,

"I can hear you just fine, if you can't hear me I can do this," Clarke grinned reaching out with her mind to link them together, Lexa's eyes widen a little as the familiar tickle touched her forehead.

"I didn't know you could still do that when you're like this," Lexa pulled her hand so they may venture deeper into the club, the lights growing darker and music getting louder. Thankfully the ear plugs actually helped to smother the sounds, it was still slightly loud but Clarke imagined this may be normal human hearing.

"_Cool right? Where did Anya and Luna go_?" Clarke asked as she glanced around the place, first checking for any signs of danger, other then a few humans clumsy stumbling into one another, it was harmless. There is the added bounce that these humans were distracted with own activities that they didn't gawk at Clarke like before. The humans paid her no mind and she could still hear them but it was far easier to isolate their nonsense conversations.

After disclosing that no threats were near by Clarke took in her surroundings The right side of the building area were more then a dozen humans dancing with one another, some in groups or in pairs. The floor the humans stepped about is lighting up with soft colors, flashing a different hue every so often. On the left were rows of tall tables with chairs to match its height, a few humans occupied the area and many of which were tangled with their mates. Towards the back wall was a small stage were several humans seemed to be serving drinks. Clarke doubted there was any water, it smelled off, it may be alcohol if she remembered correctly. She hasn't touched the stuff before but it wasn't a stranger, she has smelled it numerous times on a certain old owner that she refuses to think about.

"They said they wanted to grab our drinks to help sooth the jitters," Lexa spoke loudly though Clarke was able to hear her just fine, she choice not to embarrass her by pointing that fact out.

"_Does it taste good? Smells kind of gross,"_ Clarke questioned as she followed Lexa while she guided them towards the crowd of humans that danced.

"If you know what you like, it can be very good. My guess is you'll like the fruity drinks more then the hard stuff, I don't you'd like vodka," Lexa shouted moving through the crowd, some of the humans were kind enough to part allowing them to pass. But others were rude about not moving at all, Lexa would simply move around them but Clarke wouldn't allow such behavior. Another human, a female, doesn't budge and even turned her back to ignore them, Lexa walked on without a care but Clarke with one quick flick of her wrist shoved the female out of the way. The human scrambled forward nearly falling onto the floor until some male caught her. Clarke smirked when the female looked over to see who shoved her but the fool had not a clue who had done it.

Thankfully Lexa hadn't noticed what she done other whys her love would have lectured her to be nice. Clarke will always love Lexa but being kind to humans whom were rude or insulting was simple not right. Lexa found a spot on the dance floor that she liked then spun around and wrapped her arms around her waist. Clarke's heart flutters as Lexa pressed the front of her body against her, breast pushed into her, hips grinding against her pelvis, a hand slipping down to grip at Clarke's hips and the other landing on her lower back, all while Lexa moved them to the beat of the music. She felt her cheeks heat up at how bold Lexa is being, there is not an ounce of shame in the way Lexa molded into her and she felt her body beginning to react to her female's courageous touch. Not wanting her blush to show she quickly moved forward hiding her face into the side of Lexa's neck.

She forgot all about her surroundings with the small sound that slipped out of Lexa's throat, the little vibration hit against her lips made her purr. Clarke pulled on Lexa tightly allowing her lips to drag down her female's jugular, the scent gland drenched in Lexa's natural smell. She could hear Lexa mutter something as they continued to sway to the music another voice answering but Clarke wasn't interested in the new comer. Instead Clarke opened her jaws using her fangs to grip the soft flesh, right away she felt Lexa's heart rate quickened, the beat tingled against fangs causing her mouth to water. She couldn't help but grip harder, her wolf wanting to bite down to see if Lexa's blood tasted like honey and strawberries as her scent gave off, but her human was smarter that she could just take a small lick, which she did and received a wondrous reaction. Lexa let out a muffled moan one that Clarke wanted to hear continuously, instead of listening to the tap on her shoulder she leaned up into Lexa to drag her fangs up the sensitive skin. Lexa gasped shivering in her arms the sweet smell of arousal tickled Clarke's nose, her female is wet, body ready to be intimate. Another tap came at her shoulder and this time Lexa gripped her hips pushing her back, Clarke growled for being forced away but seeing Lexa disheveled state made her think twice.

"I'll be right back, need to use the bathroom," Lexa kisses her lips quickly before dismissing herself hurriedly then quickly walked away, not too long after Anya ran after. A soft giggle reminders Clarke she wasn't alone, she looked back to find Luna,

a grin at her lips and in each of her hands she held a glass cups filled with a pink liquid.

"You sure know how to work them up don't you? You want to take a break for a bit?" Luna yelled over the music gesturing to the tables lining the walls, not as many humans were around there anymore so it would be comfortable. Clarke looked back towards where Lexa ran off, the trail of her aroused scent still lingers, she wants to chase after her female.

Her wolf was pushing out stretching her claws wanting to grip her mate to be, to pounce on her and lay her on the softest surface. Clarke felt the unbearable urge to have Lexa beneath her to taste every single part of her body, to have her tongue buried into Lexa's wet mound. With a hurried nodded Clarke followed Luna off the dance floor, she did not want to turn away from Lexa, she wanted to chase her like she was an omega. Her wolf grew angry inside, she felt the urge to change form, fur poking through her pours threatening to take control. Clarke had to nip at her lip to tie down her wolf and cursing her animal mind for her desires. The alpha in her desires to experience sex as well as wanting to breed. Clarke clawed at the palm of her hands when she felt her lower torso grow hot at the mere idea of filling Lexa with her offsprings. Thanks to Luna placing the cup filled with alcohol in front of her she quickly grabbed it to distract herself.

Clarke brought the drink to her lips taking small sips allowing the bitter liquid to coat her tongue and hopefully to cool the rising heat in her body. She was actually grateful for the distraction even if what she drank wasn't very tasty. Clarke needed to keep control of herself, she couldn't allow her wolf to be tampering with her mind, as much as she loved Lexa she couldn't handle her the rough way her wolf was craving. If they did have sex tonight Clarke needs to remember to be careful, Lexa was fragile, she could very well hurt her female which is obviously not something she wanted. Clarke is going to have to suck up the embarrassment of telling Lexa about what will happen after losing her female virginity. No matter which form she took on her tail will surely appear puffing up like a cloud, she was not looking forward to having to explain that reaction too.

"What's your date got that I don't?"

A male's voice reached her ears breaking Clarke away from her mind, she looked over to Luna letting out a defensive growl. There were two males on either side of them, one male was lanky, skin so tight one could see his bones moving and he was currently bothering Luna. The male was beyond being in her personal space and the human looked like she wanted to smack him. The other male was in Clarke's personal space far too close and no less uglier then the first human. This one stunk of rotten milk, his pupils blown wide and unfocused, mouth set in grin showing yellowed teeth. She felt the hair at the back of her neck rising as the boy smiled giving her a wink.

"Oye beautiful, bout time ya notice me," the male sputtered out leaning further into Clarke's face, she raised her lips in a sneer, anger causing her to forget to hide her wolf.

"Get the hell away from me," Clarke snarled out viscously taking pleasure in seeing the male's eyes widen and flinching back.

"Yeah what she said little boy, we're not interested. We are waiting for our dates, so fuck off already," Luna added a good bit of bite in her tone that made Clarke's respect for her rise. She stepped closer to Luna when the lanky man didn't move but stepped closer. At least the friend to the bones boy seemed to get the message, the male was trying to get his friend to follow him casting weary glances Clarke's way.

"Ya got a nasty mouth on you girl, but I know a way to get ya to shut up," the male smiled then gripped at his own privates to prove a point. Clarke felt such a rage, in one quick switch she pushed Luna behind her then shoved herself between the male and her new friend. The boy seemed completely spooked before his grin grew wider, he reached out gripping her shoulder, Clarke cringed at having the male touch her, "well damn! Ya way more sexy then that one, how bout I give you a taste of what I got girl?" Clarke was so ready to strike him across his face and use her claws to really make him pay but before she could a familiar scent came close.

"How about I give you something else to taste fuck boy," Lexa spoke harshly the lanky boy turned only half way before her mate to be did something rather shocking. Lexa brought up a balled hand and hit the male across his lower jaw and the lanky boy flew to the floor. The male cried out at the sudden pain, hand reaching up to cradle his now redden cheek.

"What the fu-"

The male didn't get to finish his sentence as Anya stepped besides Lexa, who had then placed her boot over the male's privates. Clarke could see she had definitely add pressure as his face went a little pale and he let out a whimper something the humans probably couldn't hear.

"If I ever see you near this women again or harassing anyone else like you just have," Anya added dangerously low and pushed forward making the male whine, fear forcing him to stay put rather then move away, "you won't have anything here to be doing shit,"

"Now get the hell out of here, I doubt you'll ever be finding any luck here or that security is going to believe your damn ass got kicked by a woman," Lexa grabbed Anya's arm pushing her back a bit so she was off the male, apparently they didn't need more convincing as the friend had hurried away abandoning his comrade. The lanky boy scrambled to his feet holding his wounded pride and scampered off like a dog with his tail between his legs.

"Tell me you're just as turned on as I am right now," Luna still stood behind Clarke having whispered in her ear, she gulped but wasn't able to lie, she nodded. Watching Lexa dominant the male like that really made her body tingle with a very delightful warmth.

Luna may hold back if she'd like but she is going to get what her body craved from her beloved. Once Lexa turned back around after making sure the males left the building, she wrapped her arms around her neck. Lexa looked surprised for a second before Clarke pulled her down and pressed her lips roughly against hers, wanting desperately to have Lexa return the fevered kiss. Which of course Lexa did, even holding onto her and lifting Clarke up; her lips felt like fire as she pushed her sensitive lips into Lexa's. Clarke partes her lip to invade Lexa's mouth with her tongue like her female has done countless times to her, being able to swirl and twist her tongue inside of Lexa's mouth made her lower torso burn up. She feels the throbbing ache between legs, the skin prickles like an itch that need to be scratched, but in this instant she craves to have Lexa's fingers buried deep inside of her. No matter how much Clarke embraced her mate to be, the pressure and heat didn't feel enough, Clarke needed more.

"Never been a shy one huh?" Anya laughed off to the side that Clarke choice to ignore as she pulled away only because she hadn't caught her breath. Lexa looked back at her, dazed as she tried to get control of her own breathing. Clarke flashed her fangs knowing how much her mate to be enjoyed the sight, her female shivers in their embrace, Clarke moves closer standing on her toes to speak into Lexa's ear,

"I want to dance for you my love," she gripped Lexa's hips passively, allowing her fingers to sneak into the line of the pants that she wore. Clarke could hear the human swallow hard, she leaned further forward letting a deep growl pass her lips as she nipped the bottom of her ear. Lexa groaned yanking Clarke forward her own hand having slipped down to bare thighs. She wanted to pull that hand up closer to the aggravating heat and slick that has been building up between Clarke's legs.

"I'd love to see that babe," Lexa held onto Clarke even as she pulled away the emerald eyed beauty let out a small huff in protest. Clarke pulled Lexa's hand up resting her lips against the wrist she purrs softly luring the human to follow after. Lexa was all to willing to chase after Clarke as she remembered the area where less humans crowded on the light up dance floor.

Clarke purposely let off an air of authority that the humans were not allowed to interfere with them and they were wise enough to listen to the silent threat that weaved through them. The humans parted allowing Clarke and her female to pass through with no troubles, she reached the exact spot she wanted, satisfied she spun around pulling Lexa close. Clarke could smell Lexa's growing arousal it sent her wolf in a frenzy of desire, the animal part of her mind screamed out to take what was hers, to dominate yet worship _her_ Lexa.

The wolf in her had a little more control then Clarke would have liked, her mind feeling fuzzy yet pleasantly warm. A sweep of her tongue over her fangs there was the lingering taste of bitter sweet, the alcohol. It must be messing with her control, not completely but she certainly wasn't going to have anymore of the liquid. Yet the hungry look that crossed over Lexa's features as she danced with her mate to be made it hard to want to control her body. Those piercing jaded eyes locked on her every movement, Clarke felt the fever in her gaze as she stroked up her own waist and into her hair. Clarke moved back only a bit so that she may dance freely, she didn't have her tail or extra paws but still she knew how to dance.

The music was beyond different then she been trained to move to but it was an easy fix once she found the beat to the music. Once she found it, she willingly obeyed the way her wolf wanted to guide, she swayed her hips, rocking side to side in a slow circle. Clarke could feel how Lexa is completely focused on her movement the attention fueled her to keep dancing. She listened to her wolf as it helped to lure her mate to be to follow after her even as she moved backwards. The sounds of the club muted, there were no humans shouting over the music, no one coming near them, creating the illusion of being alone, no scents assaults her nose only Lexa's, her aroma flowing into Clarke feeling as if she is mending with her love. Clarke could block out everyone and everything nothing else existed only her and Lexa.

A firm grip at her waist caused Clarke to open her eyes, not even realizing she had closed them and was meet with a pleasant surprise, Lexa was panting. The female was losing control of her own body, it was exactly what Clarke craved, she leaned in close nipping the air in front of Lexa's face. A bold move in a wolf's custom, Clarke had allowed her alpha instincts to take over it was a show of dominance, a teasing way to say " I can control you or will you punish me" it was a dark desire of Clarke's to have Lexa challenge her. If she was able to think clearer she'd understand that she craved the customs of a wolf pursing a mate but those forms weren't entirely familiar. But her wolf apparently knew better then her human mind, her wolf coming up with ideas in how she can drive Lexa wild, which caused Clarke to break from her fuzzy state and dark thoughts.

Clarke was going to apologize for her actions but then Lexa answered the challenge, her female gripped firmly at the hair behind her neck and titled her head back. Clarke whimpered but not in pain, no, it was out of pure joy as Lexa acted like a beta wolf leaning down and bitting at Clarke's neck. She moaned out making sure to purr to show her excitement for being dominated, the sound meant to reassure her female seemed to spear her on. Clarke felt Lexa's teeth bit a little harder leaving a small bruise, she felt Lexa's lips clamp down as well, sucking at her neck. Clarke purred louder before she could stoped herself, Lexa's teeth sunk further but this time Clarke felt one of her teeth break the skin. She couldn't allow Lexa to actually permanently mark her, not yet at least, she had to growl out which of course Lexa would feel thanks to where her lips were pressed. Lexa froze up in her arms like she just came back to reality and Clarke smelled something new, it was salty and acidic, fear.

"I'm sorry! Oh god, Clarke I'm so so s-" Lexa flung back in horror over what she done but Clarke wasn't going to allow her to think she done something wrong. Clarke gripped Lexa's hand keeping it where it is tangled in her locks of hair, then pulling Lexa closer she pulled Lexa's other hand over her heart.

"Don't you dare apologize, I wanted it Lexa, you didn't do anything wrong," Clarke reassured Lexa calming her mate to be as the female's wide eyes lost their tension and she let out a deep breath. Lexa nodded but not until she was completely relaxed did Clarke release her hands so she may do what she likes. Though of course Clarke should have expected that the female would check the bite mark she surely left behind. Lexa strokes the mark a bit with her fingers lightly tracing it, she leaned into the touch hoping to convey she wasn't upset.

"Looks like a little bruising but should heal with no problem in a few days, the mark will go away," Lexa sighed seeming more relaxed, thankfully she wrapped her arms around Clarke's waist and pulled her forward. She smiled at her mate to be leaning up she kissing Lexa's nose making the human cross eyed for a moment.

"I rather have a permit mark, but of course that's too soon maybe in few more moons you can really leave a mark on me," Clarke peaked Lexa's lips a few times then began to sway side to side craving to continue dancing with Lexa. Her female had no issues with dancing again as she had smiled, sighing while Lexa guided Clarke how to move to the new song. She didn't really care for what music played, merely content to be near her love. Clarke sighed as she rested her head over Lexa's heart listening to each thump, a sound far more beautiful then the music that surrounded them.

Clarke will remember the traditions that come with becoming soul mates or maybe they could simply exchange bites to bind. Even if that were to take a few moons or years Clarke will wait; there was no human or wolf that she wanted to claim her, only Lexa may own her and vs versa. For now Clarke will play by Lexa's traditions, following whatever ways need be to show that they are meant to be together. Clarke has to admit though she didn't want to wait to have sex with her love, she desired Lexa in a sexually way tremendously.

She has tried many ways to get her female to have sex with her but every time they have come close, Lexa would squirm her way out of it. Clarke has worn revealing clothes, has pressed her body against Lexa, shared her pathetic hunts of fruit, and even flirted. She wants to feel that same passion that just happened, to repeat inside the female's bedroom and by the way Lexa kept eyeing the mark on her throat licking her lips unconsciously, it may not be to hard to convince her.

Xxxxxxxxxx

Lexa POV

"You bit her," Anya repeated for the tenth time when they got back home and Luna dragged Clarke inside to help her wash away the make up. Clarke hadn't been willing to go after with the other woman but with a quick kiss and a promise to cuddle later on she had gladly skipped away. Lexa needed a few minutes to herself to talk with her best friend, she was a little shaken up over what happened at the club.

"Yes! I fucking bit her neck and left a bruise. Anya I don't know what the hell happened to me to want to do that," Lexa shook her head vigorously putting a hand over her mouth remembering the moment all to well. How Clarke danced so provocatively, hands caressing her own body in the places Lexa wanted her hands to be, the way her hips swayed drawing her attention, when she had arched her back and her breast had strained against the low cut dress, it drove Lexa crazy. She literally could feel her lungs expanding and sucking up air like she was out of breath or in a deep trance.

Lexa felt something inside of her she never had before, it was like something else took a hold of her and made her move. Sure Lexa was turned on she wasn't going to deny that, she want to sleep with Clarke so desperately but what she did back at the club scared her. Lexa was like a new person having grabbed Clarke forcing her to tilt her head back; the only thing that crossed her mind was to bite at the skin and then Clarke purred and Lexa bit down harder. It wasn't until the wolf growled at her that she realized what she had done, it wasn't exactly the action that concerns her, it was the fact that she _enjoyed_ biting Clarke that horrified her. Lexa couldn't help but think of how screwed up it was for her to be so rough with Clarke, a wolf who has been abused, that's not what she deserves.

"Did she like it?" Anya broke Lexa out of her troubled thoughts she looked over at her friend while she tried to remember what happened afterwords. That feeling of something else controlling her had messed with her memory a little, it took a moment to figure out Clarke's reaction. Lexa remembered how the wolf had purred clutching on to her and moaning as she sucked at her skin; purring louder when Lexa dug her teeth deeper, her girlfriend shivered. Clarke actually enjoyed it, she said so herself, Lexa nodded heat rising to her cheeks then all over her face as she blushed.

"Yeah, she really liked it, honestly so did I," Lexa muttered, pressing a hand to her mouth a little shaken up, even though the new feeling had freaked her out, she was actually craving to bite Clarke again. Lexa glanced at the house, the light in the living room was on and it seems like the pair of women intended to stay inside.

"If she didn't mind it and you actually enjoyed biting her, what's the problem?" Anya questioned before locking up her car, she reached back for a moment to grab the bag that held Luna's leftovers from the restaurant. Anya headed towards their house as Lexa followed after keeping a few steps behind.

"It's just that, I've slept with a few other woman and yeah they been exciting and had their own rushes, it was fun. But with Clarke it's like this whole new thing, I get so turned on that the feeling is abnormal like something else inside of me wants her too and not just sexually," Lexa paused as they reached the front door neither of them had made a move to twist the doorknob. Anya turned to her and waits for her to continue, while Lexa gathered her thoughts,

"No matter how close I am to her, no matter how much time we spend together, it's never enough. I want to be with Clarke as if my life depended on it, that's how hard I've fallen for her, that's insane right?" Lexa asked bewildered, she is sure she isn't making an sense.

Lexa felt like she just described two different things, one was wanting to have sex with Clarke and the other was wanting to treasure her. It feels like her head is going to explode with having two different things swirling in her head; Lexa felt like she was having an argument with an invisible person over what she wanted to do with Clarke. Lexa looked to the flour clutching at her head as it began to throb with a familiar headache she's had them before but only at rare times.

"Stop questioning this Lexa," Anya's firm voice and knock to the forehead helped grounded Lexa, as she focused back on her best friend and not the mess inside of her head. She let her arms drop back to her sides as she looked at Anya, "You're blowing this thing with Clarke way out of the waters, when it's literally very simple," Anya leaned over pressing her forehead against Lexa's and rests a hand at the back of her neck; a little thing Anya did often when Lexa began to stress out, "You're in love Lexa, that's it, there is no reason for you be thinking of this so hard. Stop going inside your mind to fight what you feel, let things play out; so you want to have sex with her just do it or you want to marry her then go for it. Sen klir Heda, sen in yu laif (Let go commander, listen to your feelings),"

"You haven't called me Heda in years, last time was when I was the leader of the animal shelter volunteers," Lexa laughed soaking up this peaceful moment as Anya knew how to help her. The headache that had begun to build up dulled down as Anya kept her forehead pressed against her own, Lexa took a few deep breaths to calm down. Anya is right.

" yu sou radon, ai beda nou din disha (you're right sister, I shouldn't question this) but still it is crazy how much I've fallen for this half woman, half wolf," Lexa whispered softly as she pulled back feeling more like herself instead of on the edge of an overwhelming headache. Yet Lexa, couldn't shake off that invisible figure that had in a way pushed her to bite her girlfriend.

"Your mama will be thrilled, should probably let you know Luna has posted those pictures of you and Clarke on _Facebook._ She has tagged you and your parents are going to find out about your relationship. I only found out after Luna showed be how many likes the pictures got," Anya spoke quickly as she opened the door and stepped inside before Lexa could freaking blink.

Lexa had to pause outside of the door way to process what Anya just said. Her best friend basically told her that her parents will find out about her relationship though the computer, fucking hell. Lexa had all the intention of telling her parents about Clarke but she was going to do it with like a quick home visit after a half day at work. She wanted to tell them in person not through a third source, but she couldn't exactly get mad at Luna because it was normal thing to do. Plus Lexa said she and Clarke have been together for a few weeks so the woman must have thought they were out to everyone. Lexa sighed shacking her head, there wasn't a doubt in her mind that her mama or papa were going to call her the moment they saw the picture, she was going to get such an ear full. She headed on inside hearing Clarke arguing with Luna but in like a heated conversation more like Clarke trying to convince Luna she didn't need a phone.

"Seriously? How do you keep in touch with like your family or friends?" Luna laughed as she looked at the phone tapping at the screen. Lexa cringed at the sudden up bring of such a touchy subject, she was going to jump in and save Clarke from answering but then she spoke up,

"Lexa is my mate to be, Anya, and Lincoln are my family and you are my friend that's all I need. I don't need to have this flashy mind controlling thing to keep in touch with people I like," Clarke shrugged casual, from the looks of it she hadn't been upset at all with Luna bringing up the sensitive topic. Lexa made sure to grab her attention over Luna's shoulder waving her hands to get Clarke to look at her, it had worked. The blonde looking up titling her head curiously, Lexa held up her hand showing 5 fingers to see what comfort level Clarke was in. She smiled then shows Lexa a quick 1 before Luna looked up from her phone,

"You consider me a friend?" Luna's tone was completely hopeful this poor woman wear her heart on the sleeve, Anya better treat her right. Clarke nodded, Lexa could see that the blonde was trying to figure out why Luna questioned her and then Luna leaned forward and hugged Clarke. Her girlfriend's eyes went as wide as an owls when Luna grabbed a hold of her. "Ah! I'm so happy to be your friend! You ought to come back and work at the sanctuary, pretty sure you could easily secure a job," Luna let go of Clarke as quickly as she had hugged her, the wolf barely registered that Luna had touched her, it made Lexa want to laugh at her expression.

"Oh I'm sure Clarke would be a hit with the wolves. Hey Luna, you want a tutor of my part of the house? Or would you like to head home?" Anya grinned when Clarke shot her a warning glare, Lexa let a small laugh escape her since there was no harm in the older woman messing around. Lexa had to give credit to Anya for being able to tease Clarke but also hint to Luna she that wanted to spend more time together. Lexa suddenly felt someone pawing at her pants, looking down she saw Jelly, her eyes were wide and pleading, she let out a loud meow then pawed at her pants again, her bowl must be empty,

"Oh I'll definitely want a tutor of everything you have to offer, Anya," Luna turned back to look at the older woman sending her a wink, Lexa got the rare pleasures of seeing her best friends cheek turn red. Anya only nodded pretending to cough in her hand to try to hide the blush that rose to her face. Luna jumped off the couch turning to Clarke first bending over she whispered something in her ear. Lexa wonders what the tattooed woman has said to her girlfriend because now even her cheeks were turning red. Clarke let out a familiar barking laugh which made her turn redder when Luna pulled back to ask if she was ok.

"I umm had something stuck in my throat," Clarke waved off laughing normally as Luna stood back up then offered the blonde her hand to pull her up. Lexa could see the small bit of offense she felt for the offer, probably thought it was an insult to say she was weak but Clarke took Luna's hand all the same. "Well then Luna, it was nice hanging out with you, hope to see you around again," Clarke smiled then walked over to Lexa, she held her hand out to the wolf and she took a hold of it. Luna's smiles back at Clarke wiggling her eyebrows suggestively,

"I definitely hope to see you around too, should really consider working at the sanctuary again, it be so much fun having you around," Luna winked then wondered right into Anya's home, though the older woman hadn't left just yet she looks to Lexa raising a brow like she knew what the pair were talking about. Lexa shakes her head shrugging because she had not a clue of what they were talking about and by the way Clarke would not meet her eyes, she's guessing her love won't be telling her either.

"Would you like to head over to our room baby?" Lexa asked tugging on her hand though it wasn't like Clarke needed guidance, the blonde knew this house just as well as her. Clarke smiled ready to answer but a very angry loud meow came at their feet. They looked down to see Jelly flicking her tail clearly pissed off, she narrows her eyes at Lexa accusingly. The kitten was right to do so, because she might of have forgotten for a moment that Jelly needed food.

"How about you feed the fur ball first, while I change out of these clothes?" Clarke leaned down plucking the kitten up, Jelly thankfully didn't try to claw Clarke for suddenly grabbing her. The kitten sat on Clarke's arms reaching up she pawed at the wolf's nose and made the most pathetic meow Lexa had ever heard before looking over at her. Lexa couldn't believe it, the kitten was ratting her out, Clarke had figured that out to, she jokingly glares at Lexa lifting a brow in good humor,

"Little shit, who do you think buys your damn expensive blue wilderness cat food and not that cheap meow mix that makes you sick," Lexa grumbled grabbing the kitten from Clarke's arms, she headed over to the kitchen to feed the ungrateful animal,

"I'll be in your room Lexa, take your time, my darling," Clarke called out as she went down the hall and Lexa busied herself with getting the kittens food from above the cupboard.

"Huh darling? That's a new one," Lexa mumbled, she put Jelly on the floor while she measured out her food the kitten now deciding to be much sweeter. Jelly rubbed against her legs meowing a few times until Lexa put her food in the bowl and the kitten flung away and stuffed her face.

Lexa moved over to the sink to fill up a cup with some water to quench her thirst. She hasn't felt her phone go off yet but she was sure it will light up once her parents saw the picture of her and Clarke. She wondered if her parents will like Clarke, they may find her a little mouthy since she wasn't one to hold her tongue and she often did things that weren't normal; like how her 4 fangs always showed, or when she ate some tasty meat all of her teeth grew sharp, or when she gets excited she'll yelp like a puppy, and sometimes Clarke will stare at people so intensely it made people uncomfortable. Maybe her parents will only focus on how pretty and outgoing she is vs focusing on her actions. Lexa can only hope.

She finished her drink then headed off to the room being sure to shut off the lights and making sure the door was locked. Once she reached the room she hadn't put much thought to why the door was closed. Lexa opened the door and froze, Clarke was sitting on the edge of the bed without her dress on. The blonde was wearing a see through black bra covered in lace the fabric hugging her breast snuggle and showing perky pink nipples. Lexa shamelessly traced over Clarke's curved figure finding a matching thong, the material so thin they looked like they could tear. Clarke was pushing her breast forward as she reached behind her back like she was trying to unbuckle the bra but was struggling, the way her body was positioned her legs were parted wide and leaving little to the imagination. Lexa gulped, her throat suddenly felt like she had ate a mouth full of sand and chased it down with boiling water.

Xxxxxxx small NSFW xxxxxxxx

"Lexa please help me, I can't get this thing and Luna didn't show me how to take it off," Clarke whined before she huffed giving up and dropping her arms to either side of her hips to push off the bed and stand up. Lexa swirled her tongue around trying to gather any amount of moisture to appease the dryness in her mouth. Clarke spun around exposing her back side gathering her hair in one swift swipe displaying more skin, Lexa groaned seeing how the thong rested on her hips. Clarke peeks back at Lexa curiously lifting a brow but a smirk graced those lips, "problem beautiful?"

"N-no not at all, undoing bras can be tricky plus this the first you're actually wearing one," Lexa spoke quickly trying to distract herself as she moved forward kicking the door shut, Clarke laughed gently before facing forward. Lexa reached out hand shaking as her fingers slid against the blonde's skin towards the bra's clasps.

Lexa easily unclasped the fabric and deciding to be bold she stepped closer to push the straps off her shoulders, allowing her hands to linger on the cool flesh as they glided down Clarke's arms. Lexa could hear Clarke's breath shutter when she pressed into her, feeling the she-wolf lean back. Lexa licked at her lips letting her arms snake around the blonde's front gripping her hips firmly she pushed harder into the warm body in front of her. Clarke let out that purr/growling sound Lexa has only heard a handful of times, her heart hammered away as she strokes Clarke's stomach slowly then moves up. Clarke pushed into Lexa's hands, seeking out a pleasure that she knew how to satisfy, but Lexa wants to tease her further. Lexa leaned down to Clarke's shoulder, pressing her lips to the skin feeling her love tremble as she dragged her mouth across to the curve of her neck. Lexa moved her hands further north cupping Clarke's breast, her palms resting against stiff nipples, Lexa licked up the side of her neck and the blonde lost her footing but she helped her to keep standing.

Xxxx pause of NSFW xxxxxxx

Against Lexa's tongue she felt the rough area of Clarke's neck were the old scar circled around the flesh. Lexa felt a pang of guilt, pulling back a bit she rests her hands over Clarke's breast; she moved down feeling the rough areas of where she'd been abused. The small dent bellow her right breast carved right between the ribs, a long gash along her waist, the multiple burn marks on her lower hips, Lexa felt guilty; as though she was taking advantage of the wolf, she stepped back immediately, releasing Clarke from her hold.

"Hey you want to watch a movie? There's a this really funny one I know you'll like, it's called _Meet Dave_," Lexa aimed to go to the closest but barely took a step as her wrist is suddenly grabbed and was yanked back. She landed on the bed roughly and before she could even blink Clarke had mounted her hips, Lexa could feel the heat of her skin though her own clothes. Lexa's heart pulsing quickly as a cheetah hunts down his pray and the woman responsible able for it is leaning over her, hands clawing at the covers on either sides of Lexa's head.

"Stop doing that," Clarke growled out showing a row of sharp teeth, not at all like her normal fangs. Lexa shivered without meaning to, that stupid desire to be bitten by those fangs was like a voice screaming in her head and it was advising her to tilt her head back. Lexa forced her eyes to stay on the wolf's face even when she seemed very irritated,

"Stop what?" Lexa asked hesitantly grateful to see Clarke's eye color hadn't changed, she had that small streak of yellow but it hadn't changed either. Clarke opened her mouth and growled out deeply, instead of being afraid Lexa noticed that the blonde still had missing back teeth just like her wolf form. She wondered for a moment if those missing teeth bothered Clarke, then thought if a dentist could maybe fill the empty spaces with false ones.

"Treating me like I am going to break, it happens every single time you touch me," Clarke snapped her teeth once, though she must have noticed what she was doing as the rows of sharp teeth shrunk to only the four. Clarke moved back sitting on Lexa's hips the wolf let out a whine as she stared down at her. "I know what sex is Lexa, what to expect and I know you want it too. I can smell it on you, how wet you get when we kiss or when our bodies rub together," Clarke grinds her hips down on Lexa making her gasp, instantly she gripped the blonde's waist to pull her closer. "Why do you treat me like I will shatter under your hands? Why do you stop touching me and run away?"

"It's not like I don't want to babe, I just thought maybe you wanted to relax instead after being out in the city and everything," Lexa moved her hands down from Clarke's hips to gently stroke her thighs trying to do anything from looking down at her exposed upper torso. Clarke narrowed her eyes like she knew Lexa wasn't saying everything, the blonde reached down pushing her shirt up exposing her stomach and bra. Clarke gingerly dragged a hand up her stomach claws extended and lightly scratched at her skin until they reached the middle of bra.

"That's not it, is it? There's something more you're not telling me, don't lie me Lexa," Clarke hooked a finger between the thin fabric of her bra that held the piece together. Lexa wanted to reach up and move her hand but the extended claws kept her from trying to. She really didn't want Clarke to tear off the bra, this was one of her favorites and honestly a more expensive brand.

"Nothing gets past you huh? My beautiful alpha," Lexa lowered her voice distracting the wolf as she gently stroked up her girlfriend's waist. Clarke looked surprised for a moment then grinned but her claws moved down to the fabric that would surely reap if she got any closer.

"Don't try to change the subject my human. Answer me, why don't you want to have sex with me?" Clarke demanded her claws twitches lower and Lexa quickly reached up grabbing her wrist stopping her from moving yet feeling the rough area from where she held the blonde didn't help the situation.

"Alright, I'll tell you...I don't have anything against your scars but when I touch them, I'm reminded of your past. I remember who gave them to you and it makes me feel guilty to touch you, like I'm taking advantage of your innocence," Lexa finally admitted she waited as Clarke proceed what she said watching how her claws retracted and felt the blonde move up to sit on her stomach. Lexa looked up to meet her eyes instead of seeing annoyance Clarke's expression was soft and understanding. Clarke tugged on her hand asking silently for Lexa to let go, which she did, though the blonde then gripped her hand and guided it towards her ribs placing it over a thick line on her skin. Lexa knew from the blonde that this scar came from a small knife from when Clarke had tried to defend herself.

"Did you do this to me? Did you hold the knife?" Clarke asked softly letting out a gentle purr, Lexa snapped her head up to look at Clarke shaking her head vigorously,

"No! I'd never do that to you," Lexa tried to sit up to comfort her but Clarke pushed her down with her free hand then guided Lexa's hand towards the middle of her stomach where a number of small V shaped scars came from when Clarke had messed up on a trick.

"Did you do these?" Clarke asked again, Lexa shook her head immediately the blonde repeated the process a few times, Lexa wasn't sure what she was trying to prove. Yet for some reason she felt more at ease and then Clarke grabbed her other hand and placed them both around her throat. Lexa tensed up but Clarke looked completely at ease as she held her hands there against the roughest scar on her body. "Lexa you didn't do a single one of this marks and you'd never add to them right?"

"Of course not! I'd rather die then ever mark you like that," Lexa protested she tried to move her hands away but Clarke kept her hands around her throat pressing her palms against the tough skin.

"I know you wouldn't. You don't have to be afraid of touching me, I trust you with my life, my body, I bare my stomach and throat to you, I submit to you because _I _wantto," Clarke let go of Lexa's hands she dropped her own hands to the sides allowing her to do what she wished. Lexa's hands lingered around her neck she moved down to use her thumbs to stroke the scar, tracing the outline slowly watching how Clarke closed her eyes completely relaxed.

"A wolf rarely submits willingly huh?" Lexa whispered, the woman shook her head keeping her eye's closed as Lexa touched her. Lexa hasn't touched Clarke's scars, truth be told she had been afraid to touch the marks that those demons had left on her soft skin. She had been worried that if she touched them they would would bring Clarke pain, yet the woman was at ease never once tensing up as she moved down to trace another mark. The gentle vibrating of Clarke's purr helped to calm the nervous edge that attacked at Lexa's nerve system.

Xxxx NSFW continues xxxx

Lexa breathes easier, building up confidence her fingers drift lower, stroking Clarke's skin softly tracing her collarbone then down to the valley of the blonde's breast. Clarke's breath hitches as she pushes into Lexa's hands urging her to continue, Lexa bit her lip, cupping her breast she uses her thumbs to rub both of the blonde's stiff nipples. The blonde moans out not holding her voice back in the least, Lexa grazed both sensitive buds repeatedly relishing how Clarke grinds her hips down. Lexa can feel how wet her girlfriend is, her folds covered in the silk fluid dampening her shirt as Clarke rubs against her stomach.

"Move back baby, I want you on my lap," Lexa requested squirming a little to move, Clarke nods seeming to have lost her voice, Lexa can see that she has worked her up pretty well. Lexa grabs Clarke's hip guiding her to move back so she may sit up, once she is happy with the angle she pushes a leg between the blonde's thighs. Clarke looked at her curiously as she looks down from above, Lexa smirked enjoying how the blonde didn't know what to expect. Lexa leaned closer pressing her lips against Clarke's breast kissing mere centimeters away from the harden bud. Clarke's growl of irritation makes Lexa want to tease her further, she continues the slow taunt distracting the woman as her other hand crept up between her thighs towards her mound.

"Please, I want you to suc-" Clarke gasped as Lexa latched onto the woman's perk nipple, the blonde bucked her hips searching for more friction, she brought her leg up letting the she-wolf rub against her. Lexa rolled her tongue around the tit feeling her own labia grow wetter from hearing Clarke's voice. Her girlfriend thrusts her pelvis forward, thong so soaked Lexa can feel her outer labia dragging across her thigh. Lexa looked up at the she-wolf seeing the woman squeezing her eyes shut, mouth parted, breath coming out quickly. Lexa reaches up gripping Clarke's other breast pinching the abandoned nipple between her fingers, Clarke tosses her head back moaning louder.

Lexa swiftly hooked a finger around the thong's fabric easily able to push it aside, lowering her leg makes Clarke growl at the lose. Lexa ignores the offend sound and use one finger to stroke between Clarke's folds, she was dripping wet. Clarke whines out hips grinding down on Lexa's fingers, she moves her hand until she is able to cup Clarke's sex using her palm to push up against the clit. Lexa releases the blonde's nipple, then gently bit down close to the areola sucking on the soft skin as she slowly pushes a finger inside of the woman she loves. Clarke's breath hitches, the sound sharp and loud, Lexa lets go of where she bit leaving behind a bright red mark.

"Are you ok? Did that hurt?" Lexa whispered keeping her finger still not moving it as she ran her hand up and down the blonde's back.

"I'm fine, it didn't hurt at all just felt really good, is it suppose to hurt?" Clarke asked leaning down pressing her lips against Lexa's, nipping at her lip a tad.

"Shouldn't hurt as long as your wet enough and not tensing up, want to stop or keep going?" Lexa asked being sure to kiss Clarke along her breast to insure that it was perfectly fine if she wants to stop. Though Clarke quickly shook her head then tugged on the end of Lexa's shirt,

"Keep going, but I don't want to be the only one that's naked, take off your clothes too," Clarke whined tugging on the shirt again to prove a point, Lexa chuckles gently pulling out of Clarke then allows the woman to pull off her shirt. The woman then smoothly traced down her back until she reached the clasp behind her, unhooking the bra easily. Lexa wondered momentarily if Clarke struggling to take off her own bra had only been a ruse. But she couldn't put much thought into that as Clarke slips off her lap to unzip Lexa's pants.

"Impatient much my hodnes?" Lexa jokes lifting her hips as Clarke pulls down both her panties and pants with little trouble. Clarke smirks at Lexa deliberately showing her fangs even extending a few more,

"Yes I'm impatient, I've been very patient these last few weeks, waiting for you to make your move my female. I carve to touch you, to taste you, to feel you, I desire you as badly as I must howl to the full moon," Clarke stood up straight for a moment then touched her own sides, hands gliding down the moist skin down to her hips, eye's trained solo on her. Lexa's lower torso blazing up immensely as she watches the wolf extend her claws on both of her hands then drags those claws to the small fabric of the thong and in one quick movement Clarke cuts off the black fabric and lets it fall right to the ground. Lexa gulps as she saw how Clarke scans her whole body, licking at her own lips while Lexa pushed further back onto the bed to be more comfortable and to have plenty of room.

"Then come get me," Lexa taunts siting back against the headboard smile growing wider as Clarke got on her hands and knees on the bed and began to crawl forward. Clarke paused for a moment as she saw the tattoo on her lower hip, the symbol for Trikru tribe, everyone in Lexa's tribe had it marked somewhere on their bodies.

She could explain that to her love but right now wasn't the time, Lexa aches to feel the blonde pressed against her so she grips Clarke by the waist then flips them around so that she was on top. She laughed softly seeing Clarke's eyes widen in surprise as Lexa loomed over her, leaning down she presses a kiss to her lips moaning into the kiss as her skin glides against the blonde's. Lexa felt her nipples graze against hers making her push into Clarke further, her own core tingles with anticipation aching for pleasure. She kept Clarke pinned beneath her as she slips herself between the she-wolf's legs, mounting one of her loves thighs as she ran a hand down the woman's stomach. Clarke automatically parts her thighs more allowing Lexa to slip a finger inside, she felt her lover shudder underneath raising her hips to push into Lexa's palm.

The new angle gives Lexa a much needed relief, Clarke's thigh is pushed firmly against her core and she rocks her hips to help her own building desire. She kisses Clarke deeply slipping her tongue inside of the woman's mouth, playing with the warm tongue and tracing the blonde's sharp teeth, Clarke's growls out yet yanks at Lexa to hold her closer. Lexa is embarrassingly soaked her fluids dripping down between her thighs adding to the pleasure, as she uses Clarke's thigh to get off. She pulls away from the kiss quickly not wanting to cum just yet, she wants Clarke to be in sync with her. Clarke is a panting mess as Lexa moves her finger inside of warm juices flow and stain the sheets.

Lexa kisses down her jaw, the blonde manages to purr as Lexa licks the side of her neck and has her tilting her head back. She traces the line of her throat with her tongue before slowly biting down in the same spot from the club. Clarke gasp yanking her, Lexa slips another finger inside and began to pump into her harder, gliding in and out smoothly. Lexa's fingers are coated in Clarke's warm fluids, her mouth waters as she thinks of what Clarke must taste like, a part of her wants to pull out and find out but she restes. The she-wolf holds on tightly growling and purring as she grips at Lexa's waist and held down at the back of her neck. Lexa could tell she was close, her walls squeezing down making it a bit harder to move inside; but still she pushed her fingers in and out of Clarke's core faster shivering at the naughty sounds that came from the friction. Clarke moans her name rocking her hips to meet her palm, Lexa pushes her love into the bed adding the extra pressure she craved and with one hard bite to the side of Clarke's neck, she came undone. Lexa felt her own orgasm following after getting off on merely hearing Clarke cum and howl out her name. Clarke held on to her tightly breathing heavily shacking a bit as she road out her bliss. Lexa kissed along her collarbone comforting the woman reassuring Clarke she was here to catch her as calmed down.

Xxxxxx NSFW ends xxxxxxxx

"You're ok babe, I'm right here, you are safe," Lexa whispers soothing Clarke, as her grip loosened and she nuzzled into the side of her throat, Clarke kisses her, purring gently. Lexa feels Clarke nip at her neck a little, more to be playful then wanting to control. She moves back to brush some hair off of the woman's face, a goofy smile comes to Clarke's lips with the actions.

"My head feels fuzzy, is that normal?" Clarke whispered letting out a yawn, she nipped at her collarbone a few times before leaning back on the pillows. Clarke blissful face as she laid beneath Lexa was something she wants to remember for all her life and she'd want to see it over and over again. Her lovers wavy blonde hair cascaded all over the pillow, her royal blue eyes dazed with a glow of true bliss, her pale skin freshly marked with Lexa's own mouth, and Lexa felt her heart bloom with affection for the woman.

"Yes, perfectly normal get some sleep babe," Lexa chuckled as Clarke's eyes

drifted open and closed fighting to stay awake, Lexa kissed her softly when she tried to protest. "I know you are tired you haven't napped at all today. Sleep my hodnes," Lexa whispered moving back a bit to lay besides her but winces a sharp pain shots to her ribs looking down to see what caused the small pain. Lexa notices on her lower rib cage she has a hand shaped bruise with five small puncture wounds, it was from where Clarke had helped onto her. She checked the back of her neck to see if there was anything there, no bruising but there is about two scratch marks.

"What's wrong?" Clarke try's to sit up alert but Lexa gently pushed on her shoulder as she moves to lay down, biting her lips to prevent from wincing again.

"Nothing, it's all good hodnes," Lexa whispered she didn't want to ruin this moment by pointing out to Clarke what she'd done, it would only make her feel guilty. Lexa will have to talk to her later about remembering to be careful with her; it was only a bruise right now but she didn't want to think what could go worst then that. Lexa looped her arms around Clarke holding her close as the blonde had already fallen asleep. Lexa wonders for a moment if she should check her phone to see if her parents called but then thought twice of it, that could wait until tomorrow. Lexa kisses Clarke's cheek smiling as she heard the woman purr in her sleep turning on her side to bury her face into Lexa's chest. Lexa held on tighter before she allowed herself to fall asleep as well far too much in bliss that she didn't hear her phone ring.

Xxxxx

Flash back

Lexa POV (6 years old)

_"You're alright sweetie, please stay calm, I promise you are safe," a pretty lady told her kneeling close to her, the lady's __hair was bright red and very short, right to her ears and her eye's are a dark brown. The color and length of the lady's hair was nothing like her mama's, Lexa__ shook her head at the stranger clutching to her teddy bear tightly._

_"I wanna go home with my mama," Lexa whined __looking outside catching a glimpse of the forest before the other stranger stepped in the way. This one was a man, the lady's husband Lexa guessed, he had long black hair and light brown eyes, he crouched down to her eye leave and smiled at her. _

_"Your Mama is not feeling good right now honey. She needs some time to get better ok? Could you be a good girl for your mama and come home with us for a little while?" The male spoke to her softly offering his hand to shake, Lexa looked at it hesitantly not taking the man's hand instead she held on to her teddy. Lexa nodded though if only to get the man to go away, _

_"Poor child, that mother of hers was a fool. We will need to contact another Trikru member to do a permanent mind swipe once we reach the tribe," the lady reached down patting her head gently before she swiped placed with the man as he sighed going around the car to the drivers side. _

_"For now do your __temporary __mind swipe, convince her we are her parents, otherwise she will be more frightened. The medication Robbin gave her should have kept her asleep for longer," the male said once he got in the car buckling in, Lexa looked between the two not understanding their funny language but flinched when the lady leaned closer towards her. She used her teddy bear like a shield to keep the woman from coming closer, _

_"But she isn't a normal child, we don't have a clue what she is cabe of and now that blasted woman has left us clueless," The woman smiled, sighing she reached out slowly gripping Lexa's hand carefully as she strokes her hand gently and the lady pulled out a small box. Lexa looked at the box curiously lowering her teddy to lay on her lap as she looked inside the strange box, there are tiny white and black squares. The lady shakes the box side to side and the small squares__ began to move,_

_"Your name is Alexandra Debman a simple beautiful human, we are your mama and papa, we love you very much and we are going home now," the lady whispered as Lexa watches the squares dance around the box, the small things moved in circles like water draining down a pipe and then out of now were it begins to flash. Lexa felt like she been frozen in place, unable to move a inch or even blink, her eyes already watering and tears slipped out. The lady kept repeating the same words over and over and Lexa's eyes felt heavier by the minute. _

_Her head felt fuzzy like someone was grabbing her brain, but she didn't feel as scared anymore and she couldn't remember why she had been afraid in the first place. But in her chest she felt a great loss, a deep pain like the first time she'd seen a mouse die but far worse. In her mind something was being pushed away a forceful hand reaching in her to keep away something that was a part of her. Lexa is losing far more then she can comprehend, maybe that is why so many tears spilled down her cheeks, "you may sleep now baby, soon we will be home and you can play with all your friends," the lady kissed her temple while she whipped away the tears and the square box vanished, Lexa blinked a few times feeling light head she looked over seeing a wom- no her mama. Lexa shook her head a little when she felt a small pinch at the back of her neck, pushing away the feeling she seeks comfort from her mama. _

_"Hi mama," Lexa smiles holding her arms out for a hug, __her mama smiles, leaning down embracing her tightly and gives another kiss to the forehead before shutting the car door. Lexa played with her teddy bear as her mama got in the car and put on her own seat belt. She waited patiently for her parents to adjust up front, glancing outside a few times her chest felt a little tight like she should be sad. Lexa glances outside being only able to see the top of the trees, their leaves slowly turning orange signs of fall approaching. She knew there was someone in her life that loved the fall, how the leaves all changed colors then fell down. That person's favorite part was being able to leap into the piles of leaves that gathered and be able to hear the plants crunch and crumble. _

_"You ready to go home now Alexandra?" Her papa asked, glancing back at her through the mirror. Lexa rubbed at her eyes sleepily pushing away that memory then __nodded before snuggling up to teddy breathing in his__ familiar smells. For whatever reason, being able to smell her teddy bear put her at ease,__ teddy smells like pine trees and her mama's pretty rose perfume. _

_"I ready papa," Lexa yawned out, she listened to her parents talk for a little while talking about how much longer it will take to get home. Her papa arguing about taking the high bridge road as a short cut but her mama wants to take the back roads. They eventually agreed to take__ the short cut and the car went a little faster as her papa took the bridge. Lexa was close to falling asleep but didn't get the chance as there was __a very loud screech before the car was suddenly shoved and everything went spinning. _

Xx

Xxxx Warning!! Car accident scene!!! Xxxxx

_Lexa tiredly yanks at the seat belt, her head was hurting feeling dizzy from hanging upside down, her chest burning from where a part of the car pressed into her. Lexa wants to move away but the thing pushed into her chest made it hard for her to breath or even move. Each time she moves more blood flowed down forcing one of her eyes shut from the where the scarlet liquid has dried up. She kicks out at the seat in front of her trying to wake up her parents, "Please wake up mama...papa," Lexa whined out again kicking harder but cried out as the metal piece in her chest cut her once more. She is feeling incredibly tired not wanting to stay awake and just fall asleep but then she hears new voices coming close. _

_"Is anyone still alive? There's so much blood," a male spoke the voice sounds closer Lexa couldn't see them, but knew she needed to speak up but she was afraid to talk to strangers. She looked both ways, the window to the right is shattered and she could see the car that had hit them, it was a big truck but the front part had been smashed from where it had hit the car. On the other side she could see the woods, all over the grass there shards of broken glass and blood. The sun was setting and the reflection of the sun made the blood look like a pool of tare. _

_"Come on Jake, it doesn't hurt to check," a woman added, Lexa flinched when she suddenly saw a pair of bare feet at her window, the person got on their hands and knees then peeked inside. A woman with curly long brown hair looked right at her, eyes a dark brown yet seemed warm and friendly. The stranger's clothes were kind of dirty like they been in the mud and she even had some twigs stuck in her hair. "Well hello there sweetie, don't you worry, I'll help you. What's your name?" The woman glanced at her parents in the front seats, her face scrunched up showing sadness before she looked back at Lexa smiling gently. _

_"Alexandra...Alexandra Debnam," she whispered softly shrinking back when the woman began to crawl inside the car but hissed when the metal cut her again. The woman glanced over to her parents first, leaning between the seats she saw the woman left her mama's and papa's shirt just a little past their bellies. Lexa couldn't see what she looking for since she blocked most of the view and then she moved back to face Lexa. _

_"My name is Abigail but you can call me Abby. Don't move honey, I'll get you free and make the pain go away," Abby spoke so softly that it helped Lexa feel a little better, she nodded watching as Abby willingly got on her knees with all the broke glass then__ study the metal that was stuck in her chest. Lexa noticed her teddy bear is not to far away from the stranger, she wants to asks Abby to grab it for her but the lady was busy figuring out the metal piece. Lexa whimpers when Abby reaches up tapping the metal a little testing how stuck it is. _

_"I know pup, I know it's ok deep breaths ok? Can you be a brave girl for me?" Abby whispered as she leaned closer, Lexa nodded wanting to be brave enough and trying to ignore the fresh blood that came out of her. Lexa watched as Abby got closer gripping the metal piece in her hands then some how began to tare the metal in half; the__ small jerks pierced into her chest and Lexa couldn't help but cry out with fresh tears filling her eyes. "I know sweetie, it hurts, but you are being such a brave pup, Alexandra. It's ok if you want yell," Abby whispered to her the woman comforting her with her voice alone. She wasn't sure why the strange woman gave her such comfort but she did feel safer then before the crash. _

_"It hurts Abby, it hurts a lot," Lexa cries, Abby came closer managing to cradle her as she __took off the seat belt, and the woman gently held on to her taking them both out of the car. Abby avoided Lexa getting hit by anything else but she could see from where Abby held her that she had cut her hands. But Abby didn't bother with her cuts the woman seeming only concerned with keeping Lexa safe. She looked down to see the metal piece still stuck in her chest, she reached up trying to pull it out but that stung, _

_"No Alexandra, __don't do that, you'll only hurt yourself, I'll take it out for you and make the pain stop for a little while," Abby lectured her as the woman carried her further away from where her parents were still in the car. Lexa wanted to look back but Abby angled her body to the point she couldn't see anything past her. She became confused by the woman's claim, she didn't see anything on the woman that could help make her pain better. _

_"How? Are you a doctor?" Lexa asked as the woman lowered down until they were both on the ground, Abby laid her head on her lap while Lexa looked up at her. The woman shook her head before glancing up then gestured towards someone to come over. _

_"No, but I have a magical wolf here, he knows how to make ouchies go away," Abby told her looking off to the side waiting, the woman stroked her hair running her fingers through it to help sooth her. She heard a loud breaking sound like when a branch was stroked down by thunder but this was louder, seeming to be close. Lexa looked over to see what on earth could make such an awful noise, but when she peeked over she flinched, seeing a huge light blonde wolf. "Shhh it's ok, his a nice wolf, he won't hurt you. Would you Jake?" Lexa was stunned to see the wolf shake his head before he moved closer and sniffed at the metal still inside of her. The wolf whined as he looked up at Abby meeting her eye's, the wolf stared at the woman a while like he was some how__ talking to her. _

_"__If this was our pup would you let her die? Damn any wolf who dare tell me to allow a pup to die!" Abby made a weird noise like she was gurgling, Jake let out a deep breath before shaking his head then leaned down licking at some cuts on Lexa's palm. Lexa would have yanked away but he some how made the small cuts stop hurting, she brought her hand closer not seeing any tiny cuts from where the glass hit her. _

_"Where's Clarke?" Abby asked suddenly, Lexa looked at Jake as he stared off towards the other car she couldn't see past him but whatever he saw made him whine. _

_"We'll help her to, if the girl is older she can fight for a little longer to stay alive, but this one needs our help first," Abby reaches down then gently placed her hand over Lexa's eyes, "Don't be afraid Alexandra, everything will be ok, do you think you can be brave for me again?"_

_"Yes, is Jake going to help me too?" Lexa whispered reaching up to touch the back of Abby's hand, she held on her fingers not to move them away but to hold on to them. _

_"Yes he is, deep breath pup," Abby leaned down pressing a kiss to her forehead, Lexa heard Jake come closer feeling his paws hit her sides, she reached down to grip his fur. "I'm going to yank this out and you'll start to heal the wound, you won't be able to close it completely but it can help slow the bleeding," Lexa felt when Abby grabbed the metal piece, she held on tightly to her fingers and Jake's fur whimpering afraid of the pain to come. _

_"We will call the tribe, they need to know two of their own have passed on and they will know what to do with the little one," Abby pressed another kiss to her forehead, "Alright Alexandra be brave now, remember deep breaths ok?" Lexa nodded she breathed in deeply filling her lungs as much as she could and then Abby pulled. Lexa screamed at the fire that bursted in her ch-_

_Xxx_

Present time

Lexa sat up in bed immediately screaming out as she clutched at her chest, skin prickling from the imaginary pain. She felt disoriented as she looked around trying to come back to the real world after having that awful nightmare. She checked beside her searching for her girlfriend but Clarke wasn't there with her, the sheets weren't warm so she must have gotten up a while ago. Lexa jolted when she heard the phone go off on the nightstand, checking the screen she saw her mama's picture. Lexa sighed taking a few deep breaths as she reached over to answer the phone,

"Hi mama," Lexa glanced down at herself noticing she was still naked and kind of a mess, the side of her rib from where Clarke gripped her was turning a light blue. The small puncture wounds from her claws were gone which meant Clarke must have healed her at some point. Her head throbbed a little as the nightmare slowly faded away she pushed at her temple trying to ease the ache. Lexa really hated having that nightmare, while she had the dream it was terrifyingly intense and swears that she feels a physical pain every time, yet when she fucking wakes up, it's forgotten. She only knew by the throbbing headache that she had that damn dream, Lexa rubbed at the old scar on her chest it was kind of itching for some reason.

"Lexa! How could you not call me sooner and told me about your new girlfriend?" Her mama's disappointed tone spoke of how betrayed she felt. Lexa could hear her papa in the background complaining as well, their combined yelling was not helping with her headache, pinching the bridge of her nose she reminds herself to stay calm. It had slipped Lexa's mind that Luna has posted and tagged her on _Facebook, _she set her phone on speaker so she may see the pictures herself. Accessing her home page she quickly looked for the pictures which weren't hard to find since it was the first thing that popped up.

Lexa didn't fight the smile that came from seeing the photos, they were honestly adorable pictures and she definitely planned on saving them. The first was when she stood behind Clarke hugging her waist and her girlfriend leaning back into her, a smile on both of them that it is so bright it made Lexa relive the moment. The second one was of when Lexa surprised Clarke with a kiss on her lips, eyes wide and a smile tugging at the corn of her own lips. And the third is of them kissing and holding on to each other, Lexa had her eyes closed but Clarke's were open just a tad, the way her holes looked up at her like she was the entire world made Lexa swoon. Luna really had an eye for pictures, she somehow was actually able to capture the emotions she and Clarke felt for each other; both an incredible and troublesome thing, because now everyone knows she is with Clarke. A quick glance at the comments proved Lexa's point, those who knew her and were friends with her asked about who the drop-dead gorgeous blonde is and those who didn't know her were saying how adorable the two of them were.

"You got some explaining to do forest ranger! Those pictures you were tagged in on Facebook are a big give away that wasn't your first date," her papa grumbled clearly just as upset, Lexa rolled her eyes, the peaceful moment she had to admire the pictures slipping away since she was about to be lectured. She lays back in bed seeing as she wasn't going to get the chance to shower first. She had to push away the fact that she is on the phone with her parents, not only naked but talking to them after having had sex with her girlfriend last night, for the first time. Lexa cheeks went red feeling the need to end the call as soon as possible and clean herself up.

"Hi mama, papa, I'm doing great thank you so much for asking and guess what? I found a girl that I really like and been dating for her a few weeks now," Lexa sighed grateful that her headache was at least going away, she glances at her phone to see what time it is, it feels kind late. The clock informed her it was early afternoon just past 12:00 pm, god she wasn't one to sleep in so late; normally she woke up at 8 am on a day off of work and woke at 5 or 6 am when she had work.

"Are you sass mouthing me, my child? Who raised, clothed, and feed you for so many years my little one?" her mama dropped into the role of a mother demanding respect, Lexa could tell she was going to give her hell if she didn't behave, but honestly her parents literally just woke her up and not in the best way either.

"No mama, I'm not sass mouthing, but honestly that's how you greet me after not calling for a while?" Lexa laughed hoping to get them to stop lecturing and they may have a peaceful phone call. She could picture her mama tapping her foot annoyed for pointing out the obvious. Lexa poked at the buries on her ribs a little to see how tender it is, funny enough it is not so bad, sore but not painful. She checked the small cuts on the back of her neck but those were gone too, again Clarke must have healed them, she is such a sweetheart. Lexa wonders where she is right now; it wouldn't be the first time Lexa has woken up to not find her girlfriend in bed when the sun rises. Clarke often went out in the early morning to hunt something down to eat, filling up for most of the day and then ate lunch and dinner with them so she wouldn't be hungry later on. Her lover's appetite couldn't be stained with only the meats Lexa had here, Clarke needs to eat at least 8-10 pounds daily.

"She's got you there Indra, we haven't called back in over a week,"

"Hush August! I know how long it's been,"

"Then why haven't you called her back? She always calls us every week to see how we are and check up on us,"

"Yet you had my phone last week! You were the one who didn't answer when she called. I was busy with an order!"

Lexa listened as her parents bicker in the background, something they often did but it was never spiteful, her parents just like to mess with each other. She heard a small scratch at her bedroom door, making sure to grab a long T-shirt she tossed it on. She headed to the door when the small scratch came again, when Lexa opened the door she expected to see Jelly but instead she was staring at a familiar enormous golden wolf. Lexa squalid when Clarke pushed inside nudging her onto the bed before she looked around, the fur on the back of her neck was rising up. She was going to get up to close the door but then Jam came running inside all smiles and tail wags as he quickly chases after the wolf. Lexa was shocked to see Jam following after Clarke as she wandered into the bathroom looking inside, Jam's tail wouldn't stop wagging keeping his focus on her girlfriend.

"Clarke, what are you doing?" Lexa whispered moving the phone away from her ear, the golden wolf was thoroughly checking around the room sniffing at the air. Lexa felt the tingle on her forehead as their minds linked and Clarke went into the bathroom to turn around then leaned down on her front legs to look underneath the bed.

Jam thinking they were playing jumped in front of her getting ready to rustle with her but one quick snap of her teeth made him stand back up. Jam huffed before moving back and sat down on his hind legs, he pawed at the floor communicating that they should play. Yet Clarke was completely focused on checking everywhere under the bed even moving forward she nudged the bed to the side. Lexa honestly couldn't stop being surprised by this wolf, she moved that bed like it was nothing but it took her, Anya, and Lincoln to left the damn box it came in.

"_You screamed earlier, I thought you were in danger,_" Clarke opened her muzzle to grab the beds edge and then pulled the bed back in place. She sighs as she stood back up knocking into the nightstand causing a few of Lexa's things to fall. Clarke looked down at the stuff she dropped for a moment as if surprised she managed to do it. The golden wolf began picking up the small things and putting them back on the nightstand, though not in the right stops, obviously. Lexa had to hold back a chuckle as Jam now got tired of waiting to play and took it upon himself to jump forward and nip at Clarke's hind leg. The wolf let out a growl annoyed as she been in the middle of picking up a necklace, the wolf extended her back paw pushing Jam away.

"No I'm fine, I just had a d-

"Lexa? Lexa are you there?" Lexa held her a finger to her lips signaling for Clarke to be quiet, the wolf nodded as she kept shoving Jam back to finish picking up the mess. Once she got everything, she backed up then tried to move around the bed quietly but bumped into the wardrobe sending her teddy bear flying and her tail knocked over several picture frames. Lexa shot out catching at least two of them and Clarke managed to lay down in time for the other frame to land on her butt.

"Yes, I'm here mama, sorry Clarke just came in to ask for something," Lexa shot Clarke a glare for nearly destroying her pictures, Clarke smiled at her sheepishly staying on the floor this time. Jam took the chance to snatch up the old teddy bear that Lexa has had for as long as she could remember. The teddy bear was so worn out, having lost its dark brown coloring over the years but Lexa can never bring herself to throw it away. Yet for the life of her, she couldn't remember who gave it to her, only knowing that she loved the silly old thing even when it just had one blue button eye. She gestures to Clarke to take it back from him without it getting torn. While the wolf busied herself with trying to free the teddy bear Lexa adjusted the things her clumsy werewolf knocked down.

"Clarke? What a strange name for a girl," Lexa sighed hearing the way her father said the name, her parents may have joked about her finding someone to marry but they were parents, after all, they were overprotective and strong-headed.

"Ignore your papa, you must come to the festival this Saturday and bring your girlfriend so we may meet her," her mama instead, the way she spoke meant she wouldn't take no for an answer. Lexa shook her head looking down at Clarke who had managed to set her teddy bear free from Jam with no damage. Clarke turned her head offering the stuffed toy to her, Lexa smiled taking hold of it she leaned down pressing her lips to her nose. Her wolf purred happily licking under her chin a bit before Lexa sat up and held the teddy bear in her lap,

"Let me talk with her first mama, see if she can even go, she could be busy," Lexa tried to argue, she really didn't think Clarke was ready to meet her parents or for them to meet her girlfriend, the werewolf. And who was currently messing with Jam by lightly shoving him back before he lunged forward muzzling her playfully?

"It will only be for a few days sweety, are you saying she can't spare a weekend to meet your family?" Her papa accused, Lexa smacked at her forehead these kinds of comments were exactly what she was afraid of. Clarke spoke her mind without thinking, she would literally tell someone if she didn't like them. Hell Clarke made the mailman cry when she told him he smelled weird and that she didn't like his face fur which was a beard that was barely growing in. Her parents were polite of course but they could be snarky in how they ask for things in order to get someone to answer them.

"Not what I meant papa, look let me talk with her and I'll see if she can come with me for the weekend," Lexa sighed giving up on trying to fight this because her parents were relentless when they wanted something. Plus if she didn't agree to go see them, they would come here which could be far worse,

Lexa loves her parents with all her heart but she keeps her love life private for a reason. The one time she brought over a girl to them, they practically scared the girl for life; when her papa thought it is a great idea to show her ex how to skin a fresh hunt. The girl was a white as a ghost before dismissing herself and ran out the front door, Lexa didn't hear from her again. It was the last time Lexa brought a girl anywhere near her parents, she heard a warning growl at her feet looking down she saw that Jam had bitten at Clarke's ear. The golden wolf snapped around bitting Jam's neck, Lexa had to look away cause she had to remember Clarke wasn't actually hurting the dog just correcting him. Jam yelped though having been startled, he then licked at Clarke's muzzle asking to be forgiven,

"What was that? Is everything alright?" Her mama panicked, Clarke huffed at her feet before she licked Jam's muzzle to convey that everything was alright. Jam yelped happily nipping at Clarke's cheeks to affectionate,

"Everything is fine mama, please don't worry I'll call you or send you a text if we can make it to the festival," Lexa bid her parents a quick goodbye before hanging up, she watched for a little while as Clarke continued to play with Jam, the massive creature squished between her bed and the wardrobe. Lexa noticed something on Clarke's shoulder shift, carefully she moved closer to see what caused her fur to stir. She nearly jumped off the bed when a paw darted out and patted her hand. Lexa parted Clarke's fur not jumping this time when a little gray paw smacks the back of her hand, she found Jelly who had somehow nested into the golden fur. Jelly looked rather content being curled up in Clarke's fur, she could hear the kitten purring as she then licks at Clarke's shoulder grooming her,

"_Darn thing hasn't come out, Lincoln tried to get her off me earlier but the furball scratched him_," Clarke looked up at her after nudging Jam away, she stood up careful not to ram into anything then tried to shake before Jelly hissed from inside of Clarke's fur. "_Stupid thing, do you think you can get her off me? She's using me like I'm a bed that's beyond demeaning,_" Clarke grumbled while she adjusted herself to sit down in front of Lexa where she'd be able to work on getting Jelly off of her.

"How in the world did she get in here in the first place?" Lexa laughed while she leaned down grabbing a hold of the kitten and ignoring Jelly when she hissed. The kitten wasn't happy at being removed from her new comfy spot, Lexa started to tug on her tail to distract Jelly from trying to claw. As Lexa removed Jelly she put the kitten behind her back and grabbed one of the feathered toys she keeps close by. Lexa dangled the thing in front of the kitten's face and Jelly focused on it right away, swatting at the blue and pink feathers repeatedly.

"_I was teaching Jam how to protect himself from predators and this damn thing came out of nowhere and jumped on my back_," Clarke growled leaning down to lay her head on top of Jam's back who had curled into her side, the silly pit bull was falling asleep as he buried his muzzle into her coat. Lexa smiled feeling happy that the housepets have fallen for Clarke and it was nice to see that they weren't afraid of her wolf form. Lexa felt her phone buzz against her thigh glancing down she saw a text from her mama reminding her to ask the girlfriend about the festival. Another message came through that threatened they would come over here to where she lived for the entire weekend if Clarke happened to be too busy to come to them.

"You remember that full moon festival I was telling you about yesterday at the restaurant? How'd you like to go and meet my parents?" Lexa questioned a little worried that maybe Clarke would change her mind about wanting to come.

"_Yes I remember, but your parents don't sound entirely happy about me being with you_," Clarke whined picking up her head to look at Lexa, those pretty blue eyes showed how concerned she is. Maybe now Clarke understood why she wants to hold off on meeting the parents. Lexa shook her head smiling as she guides Clarke to lay her head on her lap,

"I figured you'd be able to hear them, it's not that they aren't happy about you to specify it's more like they are mad at me for not telling them I'm dating a someone," Lexa reassured Clarke scratching either side of the wolf's head making the creature purr and move closer,

"_Well as long as you're sure they won't hate me then I'd be like to go to the festival, should be fun," _Clarke reached up pressing her cold nose to her cheek, Lexa chuckled at the feeling as she grabbed the wolf under her muzzle making her lower her head so she may place a kiss between her eyes.

"So you're up for the challenge to meet not only my family but also my tribe?" Lexa challenged bopping Clarke's nose, the wolf snorted, offended at being called some form of weak. Lexa pulled her teddy bear from under the golden wolf's head, placing it aside to put it on the nightstand. She looked at the teddy for a moment the poor old thing had seen better days, stuffing still intact yet missing a button eye, if Lexa remembers right the other button had been gray.

"_Oh please, they're human, I can handle them with no issue but umm on one condition_," Clarke nuzzled Lexa's neck, she stroked down her neck playfully fluffing up her fur. Along with Clarke's neck, Lexa noticed the fur was growing thicker, her winter coat was slowly coming in but it was still the start of fall, strange.

"And what would that be?" Lexa hadn't noticed that Jelly was no longer behind her, missing how she had jumped down and pushed inside of Clarke's chest fluff,

"_Please get this damn furball out of my fur, she's going to give me another fucking bald spot_," Clarke sat up puffing up her chest, showing where Jelly hung on to her fur like she was a scratching post, the kitten's tail twitching side to side clearly amused. Lexa laughed as she reached down carefully grabbing each of Jelly's paw to untangle her claws. Clarke waited patiently as Lexa worked on removing the kitten again without getting scratched, seeing her wolf being so calm now made her think that maybe she could handle her parents. Lexa and Clarke will have to come up with a story about how they meet and see just how much they could tell her parents. Lexa told herself that everything will turn out all right with _her_ family, but... maybe it was just from being nervous but a part of Lexa got the feeling that Clarke shouldn't come anywhere near her old home.

Xxxxxx

Gosh, I hope the chapter posted without any issue, please do let me know if it worked or not! Sometimes I can't access my internet but I can access my email to check out everyone's comments XD

Hope to hear from everyone, you know what comes next, should be able to go back to posting every 2 weeks! :D

Love ya lots and pretty please won't you be sweet enough to leave me a treat?

-YuriWolf


	10. Chapter 10

Hello darlings! Gosh I know it has been such a long time since there has been an update, I wont bore you as to why it's taken so long but if you wish to know please check out the short explanation that is in my one-shot Seductive Temptresses

Obviously you can guess that I went with the December hold chose, now I know I said I could post each week but that is not going to be possible (-_-) my lack of sleep and peace of mind was completely out of whack and I was making promises that I just can't keep. I wasn't able to write about the fanfic at all during my free time from work and school hours, because I had the normal everyday life events going on during these free hours.

So, no I can't post every week and I don't have a timely update like I used to have before because I don't have the next chapters written out. Yes, I do know where I am going with the story, it is just a matter of having the time to write the chapters that I am having an issue with. But still all the same the story will be finished! I just can't promise a timely update for right now until I can write up more chapters.

Anyways please enjoy the treat!

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Chapter 10

Short Clarke POV

What is it with humans that made them want to use their vehicles to travel everywhere? This humans sat in their large metal boxes looking so content as they used the mechanical beast to run; some humans looked at peace while they sang along to the radio, some looked stressed as their human pups bark and whine (more likely the young souls were bored and tired of being restricted to their seats), others looked angry turning red as they yelled out insults when other metal boxes got in their way. Clarke couldn't get why humans would rather use a lifeless piece of junk vs using one's own legs. If humans were to travel by foot, they would get to the places they want far quicker; there wouldn't be so many black rivers disrupting the forest and animals would not have to worry about being crushed by the roaring monsters. Even Clarke's own humans used their cars frequently, she wasn't a fan of them, which is why she has such an itch to free herself from the metal contraption that she currently is riding in, Anya is at the wheel driving them down the black river towards their old home. Clarke turns in her seat checking on Lexa, who is curled up on the back seat of the truck, chest rising and falling with each breath that she takes. Lexa is sleeping peacefully, lips tugging in the corner as she lets out a small giggle, she must be dreaming something wonderful, the sight fills Clarke with bliss.

Xxx

These last few nights before the weekend, her mate to be has been dreaming something awful, her love has woken from her dreams screaming. Lexa has startled Clarke many times with her hasty wake ups, the first time that it happened she fell off the bed by accident and instantly began to search for any type of danger but there never was one. Lexa would sit up in bed looking completely out of it, searching around as if she couldn't reminder how she got there and it wasn't until she saw Clarke that she calmed down. Clarke has needed to hold onto Lexa, laying against her chest purring softly until she was able to sleep once more. She didn't mind comforting Lexa after her nightmares, in fact she takes pride in being able to calm her but she found it very odd that her female has a strong reaction to the dreams. In the past, Lexa hasn't done these patterns of night frights in all the times Clarke has laid besides her. Clarke worries greatly over what these dreams are doing to Lexa, because the times she has stayed up to watch over her, Lexa has muttered strange words in her sleep.

"Laksens, pakstoka, sis, nomon Neva" (Hurts, wolf, help, mother Neva) her mate to be has muttered these words every so often throughout the night. Clarke would listen to her mate to be as she mutters the terms, repeating these exact words every night without fail like they were important. Lexa has twitched in her sleep, hands clenching and balling up as if she was trying to grab onto something but whatever she searched for in that world behind her eyelids, she's never been able to find it. Clarke has tried to be that object that she seeks but Lexa would push her away while she still slumbers; it wasn't until she changed into her wolf form that Lexa would latch onto her, she'd curl up into her belly and be at peace.

Lexa would hold on to Clarke's fur, fisting at her coat muttering nomon (mother) over and over again and sometimes her love would let out a sound close to a purr but then whimper and clutch at her head. Clarke would wake her quickly as Lexa's whimpers sounded like she was actually in physical pain. Once her mate to be had fully woken Clarke has tried to ask Lexa what her nightmare was about but Lexa

would brush it off telling Clarke it was nothing but a dream, that it will pass and she will sleep well again. Clarke guesses that maybe Lexa didn't remember the dreams that have been causing her such distress or she didn't want to talk about them, Clarke wasn't sure. True to her word though, Lexa was right, after a few more nights the dreams have stopped and Lexa slept peacefully just as she is right now.

xxx

Clarke sighs facing forward watching everything pass by as Anya drove down the high way, stores and cars rushing by like a blur. Her mind still spins on those nights that Lexa muttered in her sleep, those words held no meaning expect one, pakstoka (wolf). She remembers hearing it from that mouthy beta back at her old home, the way that beta said the word held importance, as if Clarke should know what it is or who it is. She hasn't asked anyone of her humans if they knew the meaning to the word because she worried that it may lead to wanting to know where she heard it from. It would mean admitting that she lied to Lexa about not finding any wolves like her; as well as maybe having to explain what happened while she spoke to that pack, minus involving the heated omegas (there was no need to mention that part, at least not too Clarke's knowledge). She should go back to that small pack and ask them questions, see what exactly has been going on in the wolf domain, because obviously she has no clue what's been going on in her own damn world.

"What is going on in that head of yours? You haven't said a thing in 30mins," Anya said spooking Clarke, out of habit she snapped her teeth for being startled the human only grins and simply waits for an answer. She considers saying the truth of her thoughts but then again, she be repeating the things Lexa has spoken and, in a way, it was a violation of her love's privacy. Clarke does recall something else that she has been curious of and has not asked Lexa about,

"When we ate at the restaurant a few days ago, what did you mean when you said you were an IUI baby?" She chooses to ask instead which cashes Anya completely by surprise, her smile tightens by a smidge something that would gone unnoticed if one didn't spend so much time with Anya. The older female looks away keeping her focus on the road,

"Didn't Lexa tell you? Or we're you two too busy screwing around and she forgot to explain it?" Anya laughs reaching over to turn on the radio the music wasn't loud for the sack of allowing Lexa to sleep but she clearly didn't want to talk about this. Clarke reached over mimicking Anya movements but this time turned the radio down,

"I don't know what you mean by screwing around, since I don't use human tools, but I wanted to ask you instead. It doesn't feel right to ask Lexa, this seems personal and I'd rather be asking you," Clarke clarifies keeping her hand over the knob so Anya could take her seriously, she waited as the older female gathered her thoughts, hands gripping at the stirring wheel, teeth grinding, and that small smile turned into a frown,

"You're such a weird we-wolf Clarke, fine I'll answer your question but in return I get to ask something personal," Anya smiles no real joy behind the emotion merely a show of acceptance, Clarke considers the deal as she seats back. She considers what Anya may want to ask; it could very well be wanting to know something about her past since Clarke hasn't open up about that subject with the older female. Clarke only trusts Lexa with that information, it is meant to stay between them and she wouldn't tell anyone else if she didn't want to. Yet it may be alright for Anya to ask a single question, Clarke has a lack of knowledge in many areas so a chance to build her knowledge is worth the small sacrifice,

"Deal, only one question, I won't answer more than that," Clarke said firmly, she heard Lexa shift on the back seats, checking on her for moment her mate to be had only moved on to her side, still sound asleep.

"Fair enough, to put things simple my dad went to the healers in our tribe and told them how he wanted a baby but didn't want a wife. See my dad never found an interest in being with a woman or a man, his always enjoyed being alone, which suits him fine and his happy with that life style. Only thing that my dad ever wanted was a baby and our healers helped him. They performed an IUI were they take sperm from a male and put it inside a woman's vagina to form a baby, it's medical proses done by a healer and not through sex. A woman in our tribe volunteered to carrier me, my dad did everything and anything to make sure I came out health and that the woman who carried me had her every needs meet," Anya paused biting her lip then glanced at Clarke before facing forward, she could hear the older woman's teeth grin, sighing Anya tried to force the next words out. Clarke felt her chest tighten to see the female so distributed by a past she had no control of. She wonders if it be best to ask her to stop, that she had no reason to make herself answer something she didn't want to. After all the humans have done that for Clarke multiple times when a asked a question that was far too painful to answer. Yet Anya pushes past her restrain making herself answer, in a way a small weight seems to have lifted off her shoulders as the female sit up taller,

Xxxxxx small description of pain loss xxxxxxx

"When it came time for the due date the birth was successful obviously, but... she didn't make it after the labor," Anya paused again her grip on the stirring wheel loosened as she shook her head not bothering to glance at Clarke while she controlled her emotions towards the memory. "Something went wrong after or during the labor; the healers knew that and they quickly turned to modern medicine to help the woman. Yet it was too late because she gotten an infection and bleed out, my dad felt such pain for that woman when she died. Did you know he actually named me after her? Her name used to be Anastasia," Anya shook her head as though she herself could not believe her own words.

"I never had an actually mother, I grown up with only my father raising me and for me that was normal. I was raised the traditional way which was within the forest and my father taught me many things. I grew up with a lot of other kids it wasn't like I was alone at any point in my life, I was happy. But after a day would come to an end and all the kids went home, I'd stay behind a little and watch as mothers embraced their kids and showered them in affection. I felt a longing in my heart like I was missing something, not as though my dad was cruel, he is very affectionate and comforting. I thank Gaia that I grew up within a tribe, I got the chance to be held by everyone so that I wasn't deprived of a motherly affection. But still I wonder what it would have been like to have had a mom growing up, would I not be so tough? Not be so closed off...I felt like part of me never matured into a full woman," Anya's eyes watered, a few tears escape and Clarke felt her heart clench, she moved the seat belt a little until she is able to lean over towards Anya. The older female looked at her surprised as Clarke cleaned her tears away, remembering how raven would often lick her face to both sooth and clean her off whenever she'd cry,

"I'm so sorry for your loss, no one should lose their birth parent this way, it brings such pain to one's soul. I bet she would have been proud of how you grown up, how you live every day like you want to, do what you like without hesitation," Clarke leaned back in her seat after cleaning off a few more tears, Anya only spared a few glances since her focus still needed to be on the road. Clarke fiddles with her hands, debating if she should be honest about her history, Anya shared more then she needed to, the older female proved that she trusted her, wouldn't it be fair if she shared just a little of her own past?

"I...I was only raised by my parents until I was six years old," Clarke muttered out her chest tightened and her pulse quickened she feared that Anya will think less of her but then the female reached across and gripped her hand. Normally Clarke could yank away from the sudden touch but this time it felt right. Clarke held onto Anya's free hand and the older female kept silent allowing Clarke to speak up when she felt ready, "I was taken away from my home and lost many wolves in the process... I was then raised by two horrible godless humans. I didn't have anyone to give me affection and I became a horrible wolf," Clarke squeezed Anya's hand taking a deep breath before letting out slowly, "I guess I'm only sharing this to say that, I know your pain and I want us to be closer friends... I care for you Anya as I do Lincoln. I consider you both to be my pack members even though your both weak humans," Clarke laughed sniffling a bit she whipped the few tears that escaped, Anya chuckles softly squeezing her hand again gently,

Xxxxxx end of small description of pain loss xxxxxxx

"Thank you for trusting me Clarke, those people who hurt you, like Nia, they will get what they deserve and I can personal promise that I will fucking make Nia suffer for everything she's done to you. That soulless demon is going to have hell to pay when I'm through with her," Anya's tone sounded so sure, like she'd be able to put Nia in her place. Clarke cracked a smile; her humans were so feisty as if they could control the world. Clarke nods as she squeezes Anya's hand one more time before letting go, "just so you know, I think of you as my little sister, even though you're a clumsy, clueless, and stubborn ass wolf," Anya laughs when Clarke growls but she does it in good humor, she reaches over turning the radio on low to fill the silence,

"I'd like to say that your mom gifted you her life in order for you to live, my daddy always says, omegas like him, will jump up and catch the moon if it will make their pups happy," Clarke smiles as Anya came to a stop at the red light and the older female's eyes glass over from unshed tears, but this one's were not from pain.

"I like that saying, sounds like something my grandma would say," the older female chuckles then quickly lean over kissing the side of Clarke's temple before she could react the light had turned green and the car began to move again. Clarke reached up touching the spot Anya had pressed her lips against, the sensation was not sexual in any way, in fact it felt familiar. For a moment it brought her back to the past of when Octavia would lick her face purely to show how much she cared for her, the memory brought a smile. "I can see why that dork fell in love with you, she's a lucky woman," Anya looked into the small mirror that hung between them and Clarke turned back to her love seeing that she will be waking up soon,

"No, I am the lucky one, Lexa is my goddess and I will treat her like one for as long as I live," Clarke sighs smiling as she watches Lexa slowly wake up her mate to be is rubbing at her eyes, yawning while she glances outside,

"If you tell Indra and Gustus aka Lexa's parents, that's how much you care about Lexa you'll definitely be on their good side," Anya slowed down as she pulled to the side of road and they waited for Lexa to full wake up still a bit dazed from her heavy nap. "Now it's my turn to ask something," Clarke had the intension of leaning back to be affectionate with Lexa to help wake her fully but she rested and sat back,

"Alright, what do you want to know?" Clarke asked hesitantly eyeing Anya suspiciously as the older female stared at her thinking of a question. While Anya thought of one Clarke decided to act on her earlier intention by lowering her seat then gets on all fours before leaning back to kiss Lexa. Clarke simply couldn't get enough of the sensation of squishing her lips with Lexa's, the soft feeling of skin gliding against one another is more pleasant than just sexual. It is a feeling she craved and starved to have each and every day, the small tingle in her chest grows while she peaks Lexa's lips a few times, her mate to be returns the affection a bit lazily but then gives Clarke a really kiss and laughs,

"You should wake me up like this more often," Lexa laughs as she cups Clarke's chin and peppers her face with small kisses, Clarke can't help but yelp happily. She grows so excited that she loses temporary control of her form and her tail spurts out like one of those Jack in the box, she wags her tail freely even though she knew she shouldn't. She felt Anya's hand push down on her lower back making her lay down on her belly to avoid being seen. Clarke spared the older female a cheeky smile to apologize for her reaction,

"If that's what you want I may be more than willing to do so," Clarke giggles as Lexa placed a final kiss on her cheek, wagging her tail as she purrs she takes complete advantage of Lexa's attention, she pushes into Lexa's hands getting the female to reach up and tangle her fingers into her hair. Clarke can't control how much faster her tail moves once Lexa starts lightly scratching her head, she purrs louder and she barely makes out Anya's words,

"Whenever your tail comes out, I've notice that sometimes it puffs up occasionally like the fur stands up straight, why does that happen?" Anya questioned, she felt the older female touching her tail, fingers running through her fur smoothly and Clarke did her best not to growl or snatch her tail away. Clarke has been working on allowing other humans besides Lexa to touch her coat, it was a slow process but she'd been doing fair so far. Well at least she thinks so, she's only bitten Anya once or twice for suddenly grabbing her plus she's even healed the wounds she's caused.

"My tail doesn't puff up, I'm just fluffy," Clarke grumbled fixing the end of her tail where Anya had ruffled the fur, it's poor attempt of a lie but it could work. She could see Lexa glancing between them trying to figure out what was going on. Clarke did not want to admit to why her tail reacts the way it does, she honestly didn't even get why it happens. Of course, odds had to play against her as her tail began to slowly puff up since Anya was staring at it,

"See, it's doing it again! Look I know from textbooks and Lexa can back me up on this, that wolves tail don't fluff up, only the fur on the back of their necks will rise but that's usually it," Anya rolls her eyes like her question was so simple to answer, sure it be easy to answer that kind of question if you weren't on the receiving end of it. Clarke felt her cheeks redden and her tail is a tarot as it fluffs up even more and she tries to hide the reaction behind her back.

"Actually, I been curious about that to, why does that happen?" Lexa moves forward in the seat leaning her head against the head rest as she looks to Clarke. Now both humans were staring at her and she really wished she could take back her agreement; but that would be cowardly and Clarke Griffin is no coward. Clarke sighs lifting her tail up she drapes it across her lap and begins to brush her fur down.

"I don't know why it happens; all I know is that it's done this all my life. When I get embarrassed...or flustered...it just puffs up. It's the same like when you humans blush out of embarrassment. I remember the first time that it happened when I was a pup, I had been trying to show off to my friends that I could leap really far. While as you know it my friends told me to prove it, so I got ready to jump between this two big rocks but I slipped on the stone and fill face first into a mud puddle; the only part of me you could see was my tail which puffed up like a cotton ball. I was called bunny for a whole week, even the adults called me that stupid name," Clarke ranted on as she manages to claim her puffy tail but not enough to be able to put it away, the humans haven't said anything and the only sound that can be heard is from the radio. The female's silence grew on and they stare at her, she lets her hair fall forward hiding behind the fur like a curtain. She couldn't even bring the courage to spare Lexa a glance as she grows hotter and her tail grows four times in size. Clarke tries to tame her fur smoothing it down but each stroke seems to make it fluffier, at this point that feline could live inside of her tail.

"That is too freaking cute, Clarke it should be illegal how adorable you can be," Anya laughs her smile big enough to expose all of her teeth and Lexa's reaction is the same. Clarke's face feels hotter than that heating stick Luna once used on her fur; she brings her tail up deciding to hide behind it as her humans laugh.

"It explains all those times from the sanctuary! Your tail puffed up so many times but more so when I had touch your bu-"

"Lexa no! I don't want to relive that humiliation," Clarke growled out deciding to unbuckle her seat belt and hops into the back seat, she takes Lexa by surprise as she pounced onto her. Clarke forced Lexa to have to lay back against the seats as she hides her blushing face into Lexa's belly. Lexa gasps as Clarke burrows into her stomach trying to ignore the humiliation and ignoring how her tail still swayed rapidly. Clarke felt Lexa's hands stroking her back chuckling as she allowed her to curl into her belly.

"You know I still love you, from your fluffy tail to the top of your head," Lexa pats her head before running her fingers through her hair, "you need to take your nap hodnes, I don't want you to be cranky before meeting my parents," Clarke only pays half attention because since she had purposely humiliated herself she felt she deserved a type of reward for being honest. Clarke moves back to lift Lexa's shirt then lays her cheek against the soft skin allowing her lips to linger against the end of her lover's old scar.

"Fine, I'm kind of sleepy anyways," Clarke pushes away their earlier conversation in order to focus on putting her tail away. She nuzzles Lexa's scar and use it as a way to distract herself, she wasn't sure why she is so fixated on this mark of Lexa's, her love has explained that she gotten it from surgery yet for whatever reason Clarke felt something to this old wound.

Clarke sighs rubbing against Lexa's belly, she felt her human twitch and Lexa lightly pokes her rib cage because Clarke had tickled her, she smiles enjoying the reaction. Any chances that Clarke has gotten she always kisses the scar that marks Lexa's skin, she suspects that Lexa hated this scar and didn't like to acknowledge it. There have been a few times when Clarke would watch Lexa change her clothes in the early morning for work, the female would star into the mirror and just trace the mark repeatedly. Lexa would shake her head sighing before she'd quickly yank a shirt over and went about her normal routine. Whatever it is that bothers Lexa about this scar Clarke hopes to show her to appreciate her scar as she prides over her own.

The females exchanged a conversation on who would drive next and Lexa suggested that they pull off into the next town to switch and maybe grab some food to eat. Clarke looked forward to getting some food, she is rather hungry for she had only caught two rabbit this morning to eat. She has been having a hard time hunting now that Fall has come, with all the leaves that have fallen they cover the grounds everywhere and every step one took was loud enough to alert pray. Clarke isn't happy with the weather change since she's been losing her hunts numerous times, she's had to rely more on Lexa feeding her. Lexa doesn't mind of course; she is always happy to give Clarke food but she feels like such a pathetic wolf for not being able to hunt down more pray all because of dried up plants. She growls softly at the reminder of the leaves, she wonders how her fellow wolves dealt with the plants getting in the way of their hunts, instead of giving herself a headache she decides to close her eyes and take a nap.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Lexa POV

Lexa grippers the string wheel tighter, her joints cracked as she held onto the wheel of her truck like it was a life preserver. She does wants Clarke to know where she grew up, what school she went to, where she hung out with Lincoln and Anya, and generally the highlights of the town. But honestly, Lexa is feeling rather selfish, she didn't want the towns people to know her girlfriend. As they got closer to the town her heart was telling her to turn around and return to the safe haven of their home, where she and her friends could do whatever they liked without being judged. Yet Lexa had promised her parents that she would bring Clarke and even Anya (Lincoln choose to stay home in order to take care of their pets) so that they may come to the festival and her parents may meet the woman she plans to marry. She's going to keep that promise but that didn't mean she had to be happy about it.

Lexa knows these people better then she knew the anatomy of a dog, they were like starved rats, they latched onto anything new or different, they cling to that object as if it was the air they breathed, holding it close, inspecting it, and then they tore it apart. That is what these people have done to Lexa, they cuddle and adore the new person in their lives before they grew bored and began to cripple her with psychological issues. Lexa doesn't want that to happen to Clarke, well technically she already has issues but Lexa won't allow these people to make it worse. She doesn't want anyone from this town to come close to Clarke, only the people in her tribe can be trusted. Lexa took a deep breath as they drove into town and immediately all eyes were on her truck in a snap. Lexa grinds her teeth as those people gave their fake smiles and waved,

"Fucking fakers, I hate this small town," Anya bluntly ignored the people that waved by turning her head away to keep her attention on the phone. Lexa scuffed as an agreement while she continued to drive the aggravating speed limit of 25 vs the 85 she been doing not too long ago. Lexa may have had the slightest urge to step on the gas paddle and zoom right out of town... maybe taking out a few of the people she liked least.

"We'll only be here for the weekend, it shouldn't be so bad if we stick to tribe instead of the town," Lexa added glancing in the review mirror to check on her wolf-girlfriend who she had managed to convince to take a nap. Clarke is curled up on the back seat in her human form letting out small sounds and twitched now and then. Seeing Clarke laying there sleeping so peaceful helps calm Lexa's growing irritation, there is an important reason why she is doing all of this, why she brought her girl here, Clarke needs to meet her parents so they may take the next step into their relationship. A small honk sounds off behind Lexa making Clarke jolt and let out a growl, her lips pulling back exposing some of those wicked fangs. Her silly banter makes Lexa smile and shake her head as she continuities to drive.

"True, I've let your dad and mine, know that we just made it into town and we'll see them in a bit," Anya puts her phone away as she sighs glancing around to see some people waving at her, she only offers a half ass wave before focusing on radio.

"I think we'll hit the ice cream shop first, I'm not ready yet for my parents to meet Clarke," Lexa hit the signal light to head left not really asking for permission not as though Anya would fight her on it. Anya shrugged having no problem with it, her phone went off and she fished it out to answer the message that been sent to her. From a distance it looked like the ice cream shop wasn't busy since only one other car was parked to the side, maybe luck will be in her favor today and the shop will remain low key,

"Want me to wake up Clarke?" Anya asks not having looked up from her phone, she has a smile on her lips which probably meant her dad had answered her right away. Lexa shook her head parking the truck a little further down the street to be closer to the park and to be able to simply walk to the shop but also be able to have a quick exit, just in case,

"No, I'll do it, she tends to bite if you wake her up roughly, which you'd no doubt do," Lexa jokes before turning off the truck, Anya lightly shoves her shoulder as she hops out right away wanting to stretch her limbs. Lexa hesitates though, she really didn't want to get out of the truck, that feeling in the back of her mind was telling her it wasn't a good idea that she should just keep driving and head to her childhood home. The feeling was like a nagging impulse to get away as fast as possible, but that is ridiculously, nothing happened in little old Ton DC, it is safe here, for the most part. Lexa takes a deep breath then opens her door then heads around to the back seat to open the door. Clarke is still asleep, surprisingly she is whimpering, she has to be having another one of her nightmares since a few tears ran down her face. Lexa frowns, her heart pinching wondering what caused her she-wolf to cry.

"Hodnes," Lexa whisperers crouching down until she is right next to her lover, reaching out she gently strokes Clarke's cheek whipping away the tears that fallen. She traces Clarke's cheekbone slowly, "wake up my beautiful alpha," Lexa leans down kissing her forehead, the she-wolf eventually stirs growling out and fluttering her eyes open. Clarke focuses on her immediately ice blue flashes for a moment before returning to those stormy blue eyes and she grins at Lexa. She perches on her hands to push up and steal a kiss from Lexa's lips.

"Hello to you my gorgeous human," Clarke purrs out pecking her lips with a few more kisses before crawling over the back seats to hook her arms around Lexa's neck. Lexa chuckles as she held her girlfriend's waist firmly then pulls her out of truck and setting her feet on the ground. Clarke lets out a happy bark giggling as she nips the side of Lexa's neck, making her gasp and the wicked wolf decides to bite again but harder.

"Behave Clarke," Lexa squeezes her waist in warning the she-wolf giggles before pulling back to look up to meet her gaze. Clarke's smile is teasing and she could see that glint in her eyes that she wanted to be playful. Lexa shacks her head using the distraction to ignore the numerous eyes already landing on them. But the distraction is not enough, the towns people's stars felt like spears, their eyes zeroing in on the new comer, some random beautiful blue-eyed woman in the arms of a woman they used to call a fag, dyke, and a savage.

Lexa's breathing comes out short, her chest rising and falling quickly, version losing focus as she heard the passing whispers of the people around them. Clarke's smile vanishes and is replaced with worry that paints across her features, her lips moved as she voiced her concerns but those words fill on deaf ears as Lexa couldn't hear anything else. Her body was shutting down as it remembered the years of being bullied, the name calling, the rumors, the lies spread to shame her very name like it is a taboo. Lexa's head began to throb a pressure at the back of her head was pushing out like a small force trying to crack her skull.

Suddenly the pain vanished and instead Lexa felt a sweet warmth against her cheek and all around the back of her neck. Lexa could feel little vibrations tickling her skin, a soothing pattern touched her nape and her stress was decreasing. She came back to into focus expecting to see Anya since she was the only one that knew how to calm her down from her mental crisis but instead, she realized that it was Clarke who held her. The she-wolf had yanked her down in an awkward kind of hug where the side of Lexa's face was pushed into her breast and the blonde was resting the front of her neck right on Lexa's nap. She is making a new sound Lexa hasn't heard from her before, it was like the chirping from a tiger. Lexa has noticed that the more time they spent together she has been able to differentia the sounds Clarke can make so she is positive that this one is new. She wonders why but then she realized she need to reassure Clarke that she is better, as her wolf still held her tightly occasionally pressing her lips against Lexa's ear.

"If you two could be any sweeter you'd combine to be worse than a lollipop cavity," Anya's teasing voice makes her laugh, Lexa pulls back so she may stand up straight. Clarke didn't hesitate to let her go but she held on to the end of Lexa's shirt looking up at her clearly still bothered.

"Shof op Anya, it's ok Clarke, I'm fine. I just got a little lost in my head," Lexa soothed her wolf stroking up and down her arms until that worried crease at her brow thinned out and she smiles hesitantly,

"You scared me, you didn't look like yourself," Clarke pushes up on her toes to kiss her, Lexa returns the affection pushing back Clarke's hair that had fallen forward. The she-wolf moved back searching Lexa's features carefully, "I am here with you, don't you listen to those weak-minded humans. They are the ones who have no value, they are the filth that stains Gaia's beautiful world, and they are beneath you my mate to be," Clarke cradled Lexa's face stroking her cheekbones slowly, pressing kisses a kiss to her forehead. Lexa's earlier distress felt like a thing of the past as Clarke comforts her, she sighs leaning into Clarke's touch and soaking up this moment,

What had she done to deserve this wolf/woman? Lexa isn't perfect that she knows, she has her flaws, has been through her fair share of pain, has fought every challenge to be able to be herself, and has had few people that she may rely on. Anya and Lincoln have helped her through many troubles and reminded her that she is a strong woman but sometimes it wasn't enough. But now that she had Clarke in her life, it helps further prove that Lexa is a strong woman; because someone as simple as Lexa is able to help a magnificent werewolf continue to live her life. If that wasn't strength what else could it be? Lexa felt her eyes water taking a deep breath she hooked arms tightly around the she-wolf pressing her lips to Clarke's neck she whispers,

"Marry m-"

"If you two are done yet I'd really like to stuff my mouth with a lemon ice cream," Anya interrupts, which honestly Lexa is grateful for, her face heats up feeling absurd that she was about to purpose to Clarke without even having a ring. When she asks for Clarke's hand, she'll do it in a far more romantic way then on the street corner of Lexa's old town. Clarke growlers threateningly angry for the intrusion she steps away from Lexa quicker than she can react and is in Anya's face in seconds.

"You got some nerv-"

"I'll buy you a plush dolphin at the best shop in the world here in town if we go get ice cream instead of you chewing me out," Anya cuts off again, Lexa grins seeing her girlfriend's eyes light up at the word dolphin. She has to muffle a laugh watching Clarke narrow her eyes at her older friend as she fought with her own pride over a stuffed toy. Clarke held Anya's gaze the whole time never breaking eye contact until Anya turned her head down to be respectful. Lexa looked around seeing people staring at the two of them oddly, she didn't get to put too much thought into it as Clarke returns to her side and grabs her hand.

"I want her to be fluffy and easy to carry in both of my forms, like my mini Lexa," Clarke demands letting Lexa lead her across the street while Anya walked besides them not caring that she has to walk behind them,

"Fluffy and tiny you got it Prisa (princess); we'll pick it out after we finish with our ice cream," Anya's phone went off with a call coming in more likely from her dad, she fell further back as she answers. Lexa continues down the street doing her best to ignore the people staring at her girlfriend. These people never stopped, did they? They hungered for new things to happen, for anything to break the cycle of their boring lives. So of course, seeing Clarke with someone they knew from the past was like Lexa flashing new jewel.

"What are you going to name your dolphin?" Lexa asks pulling Clarke closer when a larger group of people passed by, some waved at her trying to be friendly but she doesn't acknowledge them merely keeping her attention on Clarke. Lexa can hear their disapproval of her lack of attention already muttering their lies that will soon spread like wild fire,

"Once it has your scent, I'll name it strawberry. I'll keep it with me closer than before so I won't lose it this time," Clarke said determined she held her chin higher like she is so proud to own a plush toy that smelled like her. Lexa chuckles pulling the door open to the ice cream shop and letting Anya go in first before they stepped in.

Lexa stiffened a little seeing a group of form poplar high school girls just sitting off to the side on one long bench. Those girls who once held such a high value for always wanting to have their perfect figures and being in the latest fashion looked like they have had bricks thrown at their faces. None of them were anywhere close to looking the same as they did in high school, that was something positive to focus on Lexa thought. The group of women glance her way thanks to the damn bell that alerted their entrance and they actually recognized her. Many of them gap like fishes as they stare, Lexa did her best to ignore them,

"Why strawberry? Why not mini Lexa 2?" Lexa laughs when Clarke crinkles her nose not liking the name one bit, there is no one at the counter, the person mending the store must be in the back and will surely be there to help them soon. Lexa began to get anxious, she wanted to leave the shop she could her the group of women whispering quietly, it didn't take a genius to know they were talking about them. She took a few deep breaths distracting herself by watching Clarke, who is gingerly sniffing at the air scenting all the new smells that surrounds them,

"That's what you smell like, strawberries and honey suckles, it will be the perfect name for my dolphin," Clarke rubs at her nose the scents must be getting to her, Lexa will admit that the ice cream shop did smell good but a tad too sweet, but for Clarke someone might as well shove sugar up her nose. Lexa considers asking if she'd rather wait outside to get away from the smells or something to cover up her nose but then the group of girls became vocal and Lexa froze up,

Xxxxxxx homophobic bullying! Xxxxxxx

"My god look what the cat dragged in, a group of faggots," a high shrill voice laughs, Lexa grinds her teeth hearing the bones scrape loudly and her skin heats up with hearing that fucking word. Anya obviously heard it too because she turns around giving the group of girls a bored expression. Clarke only reacts to how Lexa is, mostly surprised from her sudden closed off behavior rather than reacting to the word, Lexa's girlfriend doesn't understand the offensive phrase. Lexa squeezes her hand, feeling sad that Clarke is soon going to learn how insulting the word is for them.

"Linda is that you? My god seems like Lucifer couldn't even handle your ugly, fat, wrinkled self, is that why you're here cooling yourself down after getting tossed out of hell?" Anya simply turns away not even offering an acknowledgement when the women gasped and began muttering again. Normally Lexa would defend herself in an instance, but when facing a larger group of women that made her life hell, she's become tongue tied. Lexa would have thought that now they were older that childish behavior could be put behind them but apparently not. Some people just have the overwhelming desire to put others down no matter how much it will defiles one's soul. Lexa's grip tightens on Clarke's hand as she glanced back at them hoping that they were leaving and things wouldn't advance, but life wasn't that kind.

"Fuck you dyke! It's you that's going to burn in hell along with your mute dog faced girlfriends!" Linda spat out, face turning red both from anger and embarrassment, her friends nod and laugh approving of her actions. Anya didn't say anything else, simply flipping them off and continued to look over the menu. Lexa didn't want to add any more fuel to the fire so she kept quite deciding to follow Anya's example, but Clarke...well she is never one to hold her tongue. Before Lexa knew it, her girlfriend pulls away from her and storms right up to Linda, Lexa's eyes widen as Clarke got in the woman's face and her friends jolted back,

Xxxx end of homophobic bullies xxxX

"What did you just call us?" Clarke snarls out baring her teeth, Linda lost the color on her face looking ghost white as she leans far away from her livid girlfriend. Lexa ought to stop her, pull her away, and help calm her down but seeing these group of women who made her life miserable practically shit themselves was too good to pass up. None of the other women with Linda moved to help their friend, they were all frozen on their bench looking at Clarke like she is demonic, but that didn't stop Linda from opening her mouth,

"Y-ou heard me bitch, I called your girlfriends filthy, dirty, dogs," Linda grins reaching up and tries (emphasis on tries) to shove Clarke away, she didn't budge an inch. Clarke bared her fangs again in a flash she moves back and snatches up Linda's ice cream and shoves it right at her nose. Clarke doesn't give her the chance to process before she swings her leg back then brakes off one of the bench's legs. Lexa felt like she was watching a slowly motion picture as all the women were suspended in the air for a second before they all crashed down. Each woman shirked as they got coated in a sticky mess from their own frozen treats, the sweet mess covered them from head to toe. They were about to whine and complain of the mess they sat in but all Clarke had to keep them quiet was to take one step towards them and then the shop went dead silent.

"To even use the word dog as an insult is disgusting, dogs are beautiful and golden hearted creatures," Clarke crouches down snagging Linda by the front of her shirt and drags her up close, "but all of you? You're worse than a rotting, maggot filled, corpus," Clarke hissed out then shoved Linda back on the ground none of her friends tried to break her fall as they got off the floor and scrambled for the door leaving Linda behind. Linda still sat on the floor staring up at Clarke like she been roped down.

"If you ever so much as glance or talk to any of us again, I'll tear out your tongue and shove it down your throat so you can choke on your toxic words," Clarke growled out, showing way more pointed teeth that could pass as human, Linda is so terrified she could only nod, but still she stayed in place as if she couldn't move, yet it was obvious that she wanted to run. "Now leave," it's as if Clarke severed the ties that had been keeping Linda in place because she got off the floor and shot for the door like she was escaping death,

Usually Lexa would lecture Clarke on this type of behavior but that woman basically threw herself under the bus, plus she didn't exactly want to defend those assholes anyways. Anya clears her throat, Lexa looked away from Clarke and her best friend gestures to the counter and there stood a petrified worker. The teen boy is standing stock still who is doing his best to smile and seem comfortable, but he looked like he wanted to run just as badly as those bullies.

"Sorry about the mess, we can help you clean it up if you want?" Anya offered but he quickly shakes his head, saying that the women were being bothersome and that they had done him a favor. Clarke hasn't noticed the new arrival still focused on the door from where the women ran, her whole body is tense looking ready to take off. Lexa's she-wolf wants to chase down those women and reap them apart, her whole-body language screams of a predator on the hunt. Clarke's hands twitched at her side and Lexa worries that she is signaling but instead her girlfriend's claws began to grow out,

"Hey baby you want to try some chocolate raspberry ice cream?" Lexa offers, hoping to heaven that her love will control her growing rage. If she did not calm down Lexa will have to try a more drastic measure, but thankfully her girlfriend instantly turned around her eyes losing their hard edge at the promise of sweets.

"Chocolate? And raspberries? In one treat!" Clarke bounced right back to Lexa side wrapping her arms tightly around her waist giving the cuties puppy eyes, "Yes please," the she-wolf leans up kissing Lexa on the lips as if she has to convince her to buy one, Lexa's spirit lifts faster than when Clarke made those girls fall flat on their asses. Clarke quick mood switch is something she and her best friends have gotten used; they barely notice it honestly. When Lexa steps up to the counter after Anya, it takes her a second to figure out why the employee was looking at her girlfriend like she grown a second head.

"Is there a problem?" Lexa asks not enjoying how the guy stared at her girlfriend, who is too busy looking into the glass window and checking out all the flavors to notice. Lexa can even hear the wolf sniffing out which flavor she'd like most, but she knows her girlfriend's taste preference because Clarke is already staring at the chocolate raspberry clearly excited and even licking her lips. The guy looks up shaking his head still eyeing Clarke oddly while he began to grab the utensils and gloves,

"No problem ma'am, what can I get you?" Lexa places her order along with Clarke's, while the she-wolf became occupied with watching the employee work Lexa dug out her phone to snap a few pictures of Clarke's excitement. Lexa may be enjoying this far more then she should be but could anyone blame her? This moment right here was something Lexa has always dreamed about; her old bullies having been served their karma was simply the sweetest treat compared to ice cream. Lexa happily paid for their treats and added a little more money to replace the bench that Clarke broke and vacated the shop, feeling like she could skip on air,

"If you had been around in our teenage years I bet you'd be able to get us into about any club," Lexa laughs handing off Clarke's ice cream to her, the she-wolf grabbed it hesitantly then brought the treat close to her nose and took a sniff at it curiously. Clarke held the treat up to eye level, studying each side of the cone and all the way up to the cherry that been placed on top, the silly wolf even watched as the ice cream dripped down the cone and onto her fingers. Clarke didn't even try to stop it simply content in watch the cream drip off her hand and onto the ground.

"Maybe even get some liquor too," Anya mutters through her own treat, Lexa spotted an open bench not too far away and leads their group towards the open space. Lexa held onto Clarke's free hand as they crossed the street not wanting her girlfriend to space out in the middle of the road. Clarke allows her to pull her along as she isn't really listening them, she brought the treat to lips and took a small lick, Lexa grinned watching as her girlfriend's eyes widened,

"It's so sweet and cold!" Clarke showed her fangs in a wide smile before she decided to bite the top of the ice cream. Lexa's own teeth aches from watching the she-wolf chew on the frozen dessert as if it was an apple, but she didn't seem the slightest bit fazed. Clarke licks at her fangs repeatedly being sure to thoroughly taken in all of the taste before nipping at the treat again.

"Did you know, that it can also be called a frozen dessert too? It's made out of iced milk but with tons of sugar and artificial flavors to make it taste about any kind of food," Anya took a seat first followed by Lexa who moved over to give Clarke enough room to sit as well. Clarke eyes the spot before looking to Lexa, she shakes her head before moving closer to Lexa and pushes her arms aside so that she may sit on Lexa's lap. Lexa blushed right away not necessary bothered by the act but the fact that people around them gawked at the action. Lexa fixed those people with a quick glare to get them to mind their own business, thankfully the towns people continue on their walk but that didn't stop them from glancing back. Lexa scoots further down the bench so Clarke can sit side ways to face them, she doesn't fuse over the movement as the she-wolf is rather content to stay in place.

"Can I try yours?" Clarke asks Anya without hesitation, her best friend paused for a moment casting a quick glance at Lexa for permission. Lexa chuckles nodding before enjoying her own sweet, this isn't the first time Clarke has asked for food; she had no shame in asking. Lexa has to guess that it is in her girlfriend's nature to eat off another pack mate's meal, it is a sign of good spirit or friendliness.

She has no problem with it, Clarke well often pick at Lexa's bowls of fruit taking small pieces and if she didn't like it, she'd offer it back to Lexa. She has grown used to the act and not too long after Clarke has done the same thing with Anya and Lincoln, but with them she asks for permission. Clarke has in turn offered her own kills from the forest, Lexa couldn't be more grateful to be a vegetarian, as Lincoln has made himself take nibbles of some rabbit or Anya has made herself take a bite out of a squirrel (at least they were able to cook it without offending Clarke). Anya was able to stomach the cooked squirrel considering she's eaten it before with her papa, but Lincoln...well poor fellow simply couldn't keep it down.

Anya held out her ice cream to the blonde who happily leaned in taking a bite, but this time she seemed to have regret it as her nose scrunched up. Clarke moved away from the treat quickly shaking her head as if she wanted to shake out the taste, "Why is it sour?" Clarke flicked her tongue against her front teeth trying to sooth her tongue. She nipped her own ice cream as another way to cover up the assaulting flavor. Lexa hid her laughter the best she could by hiding behind her cone and playfully ignoring Clarke when she cast her a glare,

"Because it's lemon flavored, it's meant to be this way," Anya didn't hide her surprise when Clarke then offered her own ice cream,

"I'm not a fan, I like mine better," Clarke waits for Anya to take a taste not seeming to be bothered by how the dessert has been continually dripping down to her own hands. Anya carefully leans in to avoid being dripped on and took a lick knowing better then to turn down the offer. The last time Anya didn't take Clarke's offer the wolf gotten so upset she bit Anya's ear and the she-wolf had to be lectured about not biting people...again, and from there on Anya takes whatever Clarke offers,

"Not bad, but it be better with more raspberries," Anya admitted smiling when Clarke grins at her, the she-wolf settled back on Lexa's lap leaning against her as the she-wolf lets out soft purrs more than likely not meaning to. Lexa held up her own ice cream since she knew Clarke will want to try, the blonde smiles immediately and leans down to take a lick. Unlike before Clarke smacks her lips happily enjoying Lexa's vanilla caramel. Lexa can hear the passing mumbles of people that walked by clearly upset over the public affection, she did her best to tune them out. "You have a long tongue Clarke, aren't you lucky Lexa,"

"Anya!" Lexa yelled her face going red, her sudden shout startles Clarke and she looks down between Anya and herself clearly confused. She doesn't understand why Lexa got mad out of nowhere, Lexa had to stroke her thigh to convince her that everything was alright,

"What? Where'd your mind go gutter head? I was talking about French kissing," Anya's smile is too wide giving away exactly what she meant, Anya even has the nerve to bring a hand to her mouth and create a lewd gesture. Anya jumps off the bench before Lexa can punch her, laughing all the while and attracting some people's attention. Clarke doesn't have a clue as to what they were talking about, maybe that was for the better, still she titles her head in that cute puppy way expecting some kind of answer. Lexa vigorously shakes her head shoving her ice cream into her mouth as an excuse to not say anything, this wasn't the place to be explaining an Australian kiss.

"When are we going to see your parents Lexa?" Clarke asks while she finishes off the treat, she licks at her fingers from where the dessert had trickled onto them. Lexa decides to sink her front teeth into the frozen dessert even though it stung her gums, she has to distract herself from watching her girlfriend's pink slippery tongue twirl around those fingers. She can feel Anya's judgmental stare from where she stood, the heat of her teasing eyes is all it takes for Lexa's face to turn red as a sunburn,

"After we are done with our ice cream and Anya gets you the dolphin," she mutters shivering at the chill that scratched at the back of her brain from nipping into the frozen treat. Clarke jumps up from her lap at the mention of the promised plush toy, her excitement making her blind to the way Lexa was being a little off, not that she minds concerning the circumstance,

"Can we go now Anya? You are done, aren't you?" Clarke asks eagerly, Lexa could picture that golden tail wagging fast enough to hover over the ground. Anya chuckles nodding her head she gestures towards Mara street corner,

"Sure, fluff ball let's get your reward," Anya heads off first Lexa rushes to finish off her treat having bitten into the treat earlier made her slower to finish. Yet Clarke waits for her patiently and once Lexa finished off the ice cream, she then held out a hand to grab,

"Why do you like dolphins so much?" Lexa takes the offer beginning to lead Clarke down the street not needing any directions because she already knew which shop Anya is wanting to take Clarke.

"They're amazing! I've never seen a fish like them before, the sounds they make are nothing I've heard in my whole," Clarke grins showing off her fangs successfully spooking a group of moms and their kids. The small group hurried along casting weary glance at Clarke as though she would eat them, "did you know that despite them having more fangs then I do they don't use their teeth to chew? They only use them to catch other small fishes!" Her adorable excitement makes her miss the fact that she caused a few children to whimper and move close to their mothers. Lexa may need to condemn more lessons in how to hide Clarke's true nature, sometimes it seems like Clarke believes that by just looking like a person one can pass off as being human,

"Really? I didn't know that, you've been watching those documentaries a ton, I bet you know a lot more," Lexa encourages her to continue as they walk, Clarke then began to go into details about all the different facts she has learned on the large sea mammal. The passion she had for these creatures is so adorable, she got this spark in her eyes when she talks about them. Lexa thinks back to when Clarke asked to see some dolphins, it has been a few months now and she has more than enough money saved up to be able to go on vacation. She'll have to put in a request at work for some time off so that she and Clarke may travel out of the country,

"I do know a lot more! Did you know bottlenose dolphins have the longest memory? They can recognize the whistle of their mate after being separated for more than 20 years!" Clarke yelps happily not giving Lexa the chance to reply before moving on to another fact about dolphins. Lexa choose to listen to Clarke rant about the animal instead of interrupting her, she notices that Anya is way ahead of them and in fact she was already turning down the street corner and entering the shop

_Plushie Fluffy_ is owned by an elderly man who makes unique stuffed animals, he didn't stick to the boring routine of teddy bears, instead he had all sorts of wildlife animals and even domestic ones. He is a rather sweet man, very shy and soft spoken, he is very popular with the children at her old elementary school. Lexa sees that Anya has taken up chatting with the owner of the place seeing how he is doing and what he has been up to. She also realized that Clarke had stopped talking, checking on her, the blonde is staring off to side towards a large old building. Lexa remembers it as the hang out spot for the rebel teenagers who did a bunch of stupid stuff that would get them in trouble. Her girlfriend was acting off though, she was staring at the building intensely and she was letting out a weird sound.

"Clarke? Hey what's wrong?" The blonde doesn't respond just kept focusing on the building her nostrils flaring from taking a deep breath. But just as quickly as the she-wolf froze up she shook her head then turned her attention back to Lexa.

"I thought I smelled another wolf, but the scent is ol-" Clarke didn't get to finish as something light blue and fluffy was shoved at her face taking both Lexa and the she-wolf by surprise. It takes Lexa a moment to realize it had been the shop keeper and that had come up to them, not Anya. She had been so ready to snap at her friend for interrupting yet again but the older man was simply trying to sell his product.

"Best plushie I have, m-made him with the softest material," the man spoke softly as Clarke stared the shop keeper down clearly not happy with being suddenly approached, the man can see he had messed up. "I-I-mean y-y-your puppy will love it, i-i-i-it even squeaks," the poor man became more intimidated by Clarke's silent reply, but then he squeezed the plushie and out came the small squeak which melted away the she-wolf's irritation. Clarke beams right away then grabs the toy from the man's hands and holds it to her chest making the thing sound off again causing herself to giggle.

"Anya, I want this one! It sounds like a mouse's last sound before you kill it," Clarke snickers not all caring of the analogy she used for she is far to entranced by her new plushie. Lexa shakes her head; she needs to talk to Clarke about being careful with her choice of words. The shop keepers eyed Clarke oddly but still smiles happy to see how much joy the toy had brought to the blonde,

"How does it sound like a mouse?" The man asked curiously, which was so not a good thing because Clarke answers truthfully like a kid would,

"They make the sound just as you bi-" Lexa wraps an arm around Clarke's waist and pulls her close to grab her attention as subtly as she could manage, she shakes her head. "I mean they make the noise when you umm accidentally squeeze them?" Clarke tried to recover her mess up which really wasn't any better, because now the shop keeper looked very concerned,

"How about you ring us up for the plushie Mr. Neman, We actually need to hurry up and head home," Lexa intervenes sparing Clarke from embarrassment and saving the poor shop keepers his sanity. Mr. Neman hesitates eyeing Clarke weirdly since it was obvious that she wanted to have the plush dolphin and it was never going to be given to a puppy. Internally Lexa thought how funny and cute it will be to see Clarke in her wolf form carrying the dolphin around but Mr. Neman may not think the same way. All the same though he nods then heads over to the counter where Anya was already planning to pay. "Babe, you have to be careful with what you say or at least how you say it, that really didn't come out very human," she whispers leaning down to kiss her cheek,

"Sorry, I didn't mean to say that. I just got happy with the sound but I'll be careful next time, I promise," Clarke leans up to nuzzle Lexa's collarbone before she turned her attention back to the dolphin. She brings the toy up to her face and sniffs at it, she lets out an annoyed huff before she suddenly pushes the dolphin into Lexa's chest. Clarke used a little too much strength almost making Lexa tip over but still she holds onto dolphin momentarily thrown off. "I need you to hold on to that for a while, it smells too clean like fake flowers. I'll be right back I want to thank Anya for the new gift," Clarke scampered off before Lexa can try to hold on to her leaving her confused and wondering if she should be offended. Lexa didn't know if her girlfriend just called her dirty and for some reason wanted the dolphin to smell bad as her or her love meant something else.

"I'm going to take that as a compliment babe," Lexa called out knowing well enough she'll actually be able to hear her because she can see those pouty lips turning up at the corner. Just as Anya tucks away her debt card Clarke tackles Anya with a hug, even from here Lexa can see how tightly Clarke held her. Lexa's phone buzzes and she didn't need to pick it up to know it was her parents likely calling to see where she is. She knows that they are excited to see her again but feeling the phone buzz against her leg felt like lead weight piling on. Lexa couldn't say it out loud but she was worried about them not liking Clarke. She senses that something will happen when Clarke meets her parents and it wasn't in a good way. Lexa squeezes the dolphin in her arms to trying to comfort her racing thoughts, maybe she is just nervous.

Xxxxxxxx

Lexa barely opens the front gate before the front door busters open and her parents stood at the door way. The first thing that she takes notice is that her mama's ankle is in a brace, Lexa felt a pang of guilt for not remembering that she had broken her ankle. Yet at the same time when she had returned to the sanctuary after seeing her mama, Lexa had gotten injured by Molly. Lexa well have to make sure not to wear any of her shorts in front of them because they will surely notice the scar. Indra is restricted to being stuck on the porch and thankfully saving Lexa from being embarrassed by her cuddling at least for the moment. But that didn't exactly stop her papa from jumping down the stairs and running up to her to snag her up like she was eight years old.

"My little forest ranger! Isn't it good to see my little girl again!" Her papa's voice booms like a grizzle's roar as he spun her around then pulls her in for a tight embrace. Lexa's face went red, her papa has a way of making her feel as if she hasn't aged at all, she is a woman in her mid-20's, has a successful career that she loves, owns her own house, and soon will be marrying the woman of her dreams, who she hopes is keeping a clam attitude right now. She asked Clarke to wait in the car while she greeted her parents first and Anya was still with her too, likely getting a peep talk on how to deal with her parents. She tries to pull away from her papa's affection but that only encourages him to hold onto her longer, this is both humiliating yet comforting,

"Hi papa, I've missed you too," Lexa strains to say as her papa held her like it would be the last time. Lexa hugs Gustus just as hard, she can hear him sigh in relief like she wouldn't have returned his affection. She always wonders why her papa has this reaction like he somehow expected her to vanish one day or that she'd somehow stop loving him.

"Bring her here Gustus! I'm not stepping outside with the boar meat in the oven," Indra calls out, Lexa felt like she could make the color red jealous from how bright she gotten as her papa literally carried her over to her mama. Once Gustus places her on the ground Indra yanks Lexa forward to hug her just as tightly even kissing her forehead and cheek a few times.

"Please dear Go-Gaia stop, my girlfriend is in the truck watching us," Lexa mutters though all the same she hugs her mama with equal strength and affection. She can hear the car doors opening making her own heart race nervously, she can hear Anya telling Clarke to help her get out the luggage before running off. Clarke may be getting impatient but she must have listened to Anya since the front gate did not squeak open,

"Oh yes, I nearly forgot about her, who could remember some stranger compared to their own baby?" Indra pulls back adding another kiss to Lexa's nose, she lightly shoves her mama jokingly before whipping off the kiss trying to gain back some of her dignity,

"I haven't forgotten, who can forget about some girl trying to snatch away my little girl?" Gustus huffs he made to pick her up again but Lexa quickly stepped back hopping off the front steps easily without needing to look. The look her papa gives her has her needing to suppress a smirk for feeling a little smudge that she managed to get away from him,

"Ha ha very funny, but seriously don't drive her away," Lexa said earnestly even holding her head up higher and folding her arms behind her back taking the stance of challenge that is no game and she will not be treated as a joke. Gustus was taken by surprise but Indra steps closer to the porch staring her down like she would when she was a child, "I meant, mama, papa, this _woman_ isn't a fling, I see myself marrying this woman with or without your blessing," Lexa kept her stance firm even when her mama lifts a brow the most shock she'll allow to show in front of someone she didn't know yet. The front gate has been pushed open at this point and the girls were dragging the luggage across the sidewalk, but they don't come closer. Lexa guesses that Anya may be holding Clarke back because she can hear an irritated huff coming out of the she-wolf,

"She must be some woman to have you ready to go against the people that raised and carried for you," Gustus nods the first to accept that this was no joke but Indra hasn't accepted yet, only staring Lexa down waiting for her to look away. Indra wants Lexa to break the stare so that she may reject Clarke if she believed she wasn't good enough for her daughter. Lexa stayed strong though keeping her gaze locked with her mama even when it slowly made her nervous.

"She is, she's like no one you'll ever meet ever and if you can't accept her, you don't accept me," Lexa felt strained, she wants to look away, her hands shake behind her back as she challenges her own mama; part of her felt like it is wrong and the other is like a silent whisper encouraging her to be strong. But that voice was being drowned out by remembering that she needs to respect her parents' wishes. Gustus may be huge and stock, seeming like he could snap you in half with one grip but it is Indra that one had to be more worried about. Lexa couldn't hold on much longer and Indra can see that as she held her head higher waiting for Lexa to bend. She was about to give in and allow her mama to win but then someone with a head full of wavy blonde hair stepped in front of her and successfully broke off the stare down between them.

"It's a pleasure to finally meet you Mr. and Ms. Woods, I've heard nothing but wonderful things about you both and it's honor to meet the people responsible for shaping the most important person in my life," Clarke's voice doesn't shake or even stumbled as she addresses her parents, Lexa nearly felt like throwing up as Clarke stepped up to Indra and extends her hand. This may be the first time she'd ever seen her mama be dumb folded at this bold woman that actually had the nervous to step into family affairs, Lexa wasn't sure whether to laugh or scream. Clarke stood firm not flustered that Indra narrowed her eyes looking at her rather suspiciously,

"You must be Clarke, the woman that somehow caught my daughter's attention," Indra reaches out taking Clarke by the forearm which was rather unusual since that was only meant for Trikru members. Lexa steps closer to stand beside her girlfriend placing a hand on her waist for both her own comfort and Clarke's. Clarke titles her head curiously before moving her arm back to grip Indra's hand instead; Indra obviously didn't expect that because surprise crossed her face again before settling on a neutral expression.

"I suppose I can see why she favors you, you are rather beautiful," Gustus adds stepping up to greet her girlfriend, Clarke releases Indra's hand then grips his hand shaking it firmly, Lexa has to bite her lip to keep from laughing, she sees her papa's face pinch up she has to guess the she-wolf decided to use a little more strength to greet him. Lexa glanced at her mama to gage her reaction, she is thrown off by the look her mama is giving Clarke, she looked furious, like Indra wants to throw Clarke off the porch and out of their lives. Lexa grins her teeth, she hopes silently that Indra will keep herself in check and at least try to behave in front of company. She understands that Clarke did step into the middle of their earlier star down but that was no excuses for her mama to look so hostile,

"Thank you, I think your boar meat is ready Ms. Woods," Clarke steps away from her parents to lean into Lexa's side and it is only then that she felt her girlfriend shacking a little. So, she is actually nervous after all, she's done a rather good job of hiding it because even Lexa didn't notice. The expression Indra had before vanished and she gives a tight smile, Lexa isn't sure why her mama is acting so off, she may need to pull her aside and talk to her about at least trying to be friendly. Before her mama can question how Clarke would know such a thing, the timer on the oven went off and reluctantly Indra turns away from them to go take out the meat that will be meant for the festival,

"Anya! Come help me pull the meat out of the oven," Indra calls back already heading inside because she know that Anya will listen to her, Anya drops the luggage by the last step of the porch as she moves past them and she wishes Lexa good luck, as the pair disappear around the corner that leads to the kitchen. Now it is only her, Clarke, and papa, Lexa glances at Gustus, seeing him look over Clarke carefully as if he is trying to figure some complicated problem. What is up with her parents? Lexa has brought other girls before but they didn't study them this intensely, this may mean that Lexa is going to have to fight to keep her relationship with Clarke. Gustus is staring at Clarke's eyes, Lexa worries that he notices the yellow in her eye but it isn't very noticeable and it hasn't grown at all, yet her papa suddenly smiles brightly looking sweeter,

"Well come inside then, Indra will be after us if we don't hurry along. I'm assuming that Lexa has told you about our tribe?" Gustus asks as he gestures for Clarke to enter first, she hesitates for a moment before stepping inside, Lexa was going to go next but her papa steps in the middle cutting off the chance for her to be besides Clarke. Gustus over his shoulder and there is a small smirk on his lips hinting he'd done it on purpose,

"Yes, she has, she and Anya have taught me of your tribes' history and the modern cultures you follow today," Lexa can hear the stress building in her voice as her papa herds the she-wolf like cattle up the stairs towards her old room. She has half a mind to try to shove her papa in a room so she may walk besides Clarke to comfort her. Lexa may have spoken too soon about her papa being the sweet one,

"Oh, that's just the tip of an antler. Wait until tonight, you'll be learning a whole lot more about our culture and even more history. You best have packed a notebook to write everything down, I may test you later on,"

"I umm don't know what a not-"

"You need to speak up girl, can barely hear you up here,"

"I-I umm sai-d th-hat,"

"I still can't hear you and now I can't understand you,"

"Papa! Leave her alone! She hasn't been here for ten minutes and you're already harassing her!" Lexa squeezes past her papa hearing Clarke starting to stumble over her words was a clue that she beginning to get annoyed. Most would take it that she was embarrassed but Lexa knew better, if she didn't interfere Clarke may take a bite out of Gustus. Thankful he focuses his attention on her instead grinning wide not at all ashamed at thinking he'd flabbergasted her girlfriend.

"What? I literally didn't understand what she was saying, she was mumbling," her papa argues missing how Clarke growled softly, "you had such a strong voice early what happened Clare?" Lexa shakes her head this man may just lose a finger or two and she isn't sure if she'd want to exactly get in the way of that; obviously Lexa would because she loves her papa but he can be somewhat hard to handle when he got over protective,

"It's Clarke, not Clare," the she-wolf growls out Lexa felt Clarke snag onto the end of her shirt and yanked her back with little effort, Lexa loses her footing and she falls back into Clarke's arms who hugs her close. "My strength comes from having your daughter close besides me, she is my everything and source of happiness. You truly raised a wonderful female Mr. Woods," Clarke snuggles up to Lexa, she doubted the blonde's cheeks were as red as hers right now, with this amount of blushing she may catch a fever. Her she-wolf has always been publicly affectionate, she has no issues with showing how much she loved Lexa, normally that's not a big deal. But to do this in front of Gustus is not respectful, it is considered rude and inappropriate, but for Clarke, she believed to show affection was to prove that truly cared for Lexa.

"Thank you, Clarke," Gustus answer with a smile too tight and eye twitching in the corner proving he was not a fan of Clarke embracing her. Apparently wanting to add an even lower blow Clarke leans up and kisses her cheek; Lexa thought of pulling away to help ease the tension but that would upset Clarke and make her feel like she is doing is something wrong and she technically isn't. "Your parents must be just as proud to have such a delightful daughter," he practically spat out intending to remind the woman of basic manners in front of company but that only served to make her lover to whimper.

"Hey papa, I think we're going to freshen up before dinner; might take a shower and change into some proper clothes for the hike up to the tribe later," Lexa laughs doing her best to seems at ease even though her papa's eyes widened and his brow furrows,

"I'm hoping you meant showers Lexa, you are under our home and you'll be respecting the old rules Forest Ranger," Gustus speaks firmly as he drops off the luggage into Lexa's old room, she gently pulls away from Clarke's hug making sure to grab her hand to guide her inside the room. She hopes that Clarke may get distracted with looking around her old room since it did have a lot of her old things and it works because the she-wolf limitedly wonders inside, Lexa rolls her eyes she pokes her papa's chest,

"Obviously papa, geez relax we are both women it's not like we can't get each other pregnant," Lexa joked happy to see that small smile on his lips to show he held no ill temper, she notices Clarke froze in place for a second before she moved along to look at Lexa's pictures. She has numerus pictures and posters pinned to the wall of different wild animals and of course family photos. Lexa's old room is nothing too fancy it is pretty basic with a queen size bed and a few bean bugs laying around. The room isn't very big so she only has a bed and one dresser against the wall, at the time Lexa was happy with the small space because it meant less cleaning.

"I wouldn't be so sure, modern technology has a way of making the impossible happen," He casts a glare at Clarke whom is too occupied looking around the room to notice. Lexa wants to question what he means because it made no sense but then he turns around and heads back down stairs probably to help Indra and likely to send Anya upstairs to keep them from doing any funny business. Lexa chuckles as she pushes the door closed and drops the other pack on top of the bed.

"Can you believe my dad is actually worried about us getting pregnant," Lexa laughs, she sees that Indra or Gustus have recently washed her blankets, she'll need to thank them for that, but why did they have to the most girly blanket she owns? The offending bright bubble gum pink washed out the colors in Lexa's old room and if the hue isn't enough there are patterns of baby turtles everywhere, really drives the message that she is at her parent's house. When Clarke didn't reply, she looked over at her noticing Clarke is picking at the end of her shirt licking at her teeth,

"Yeah... you know...I wouldn't exactly blame your dad about being...worried about umm suddenly getting pregnant," Clarke flicked her tongue over her fangs looking more nervous as her face slowly began turning red and she toyed with the small things on Lexa's old dresser, she even avoids meeting her eyes. Lexa felt lost, why is her girlfriend getting so embarrassed?

"What do you mean? Obviously, I don't have the umm equipment to do that, so why would my papa need to be concerned?" Lexa asked, she was thrown off when Clarke unexpectedly lost control of her form and a furry tail and ears popped out, Clarke rarely loses control of her form, she has been so good at keeping her wolf hidden (minus the time when they had been in the truck earlier). Lexa almost began to panic that everything that just happened with her parents was in fact too much and for a split moment Lexa feared that Clarke may want to run away. Yet her worries are somewhat put to rest as Lexa can see that the golden tail has fluffed up like cotton candy, thanks to Anya she now knows what it actually means but what in world could have her feeling so embarrassed?

"I d-do, well not right now clearly b-but in about a week, I'll definitely well have the umm-m-m," Clarke stutters out her tail is curling up a little and is twitching side to side showing how she is anxious. Lexa wants to tell her to calm down but at this rate she didn't think that Clarke could hear her as began to whine, her ears flickering back and forth, and her tail slowly curls inwards. Whatever she is trying to say it must be important but Lexa felt that if it is causing her this much stress it can wait,

"Babe, if you aren't ready to say whatever it is you want to say, you don't have to. I rather wait to hear what you want to say when you are actually ready to tell me," Lexa slowly approaches Clarke, "is it about my parents? Were they being too much? We don't have to go downstairs right away if you feel like you aren't prepared," Lexa is about to reach Clarke but then the she-wolf suddenly barks angerly switching into a enter different mood clearly very irritated with herself,

"No, it's nothing like that, it's what your dad said about pregnancy! Plus, I don't have any more time to keep pushing this information away because it's going to be really freaking evident what the damn problem is! Ah! I can't say it in this form!" Clarke growls out, her hands flay out like she could somehow shove away the stress she put on herself. Before Lexa can even convince her to take a deep breath to cool her head there came the loud crackle and Lexa has to jump back. She shot to the door instantly locking the bolts and shoving a chair underneath the door knob. Lexa turns around expecting to face the golden wolf but instead Clarke is scampering off towards her bed and yanking off the blanket from the bed and hides beneath it. The luggage Lexa placed there earlier goes flying in the air before landing on the hard wood floor, Lexa is sure that it will catch her parents' attention, she prays that Anya is able to distract them long enough for Lexa to figure out how to solve the sudden mess.

"Clarke, baby you want to explain why you suddenly changed?" Lexa kept her voice at ease despite hearing her mama calling from down stairs to know if everything was alright. She has to be a little craftier to be able to get on her bed, because like before this room does not accommodate overly large golden wolves. Clarke is still hiding underneath her blanket but the fabric is from when she was younger and it does little to cover the wolf up, the only thing Clarke manages to cover is her head and shoulders. The golden wolf's tail has puffed up to the size of an adult angora rabbit. Lexa reaches out pulling the blanket off but the golden wolf has hidden her face under her paws; Clarke even turns on her side to curl up and add her puffy tail onto of her head. Lexa has to bite her lip to keep from laughing, Clarke looks absolutely adorable and she wished ever so badly that hadn't left her phone in the pack that was still by the door.

"You're only making this worse for yourself here babe. You are making me think this must be a really bad news, to have you hiding like Jelly when it's time for her check up at the vet," Lexa coxes reaching over she tugs on Clarke's fluffy tail to get her to come out of the make shift hiding space, didn't work, but she at least felt the familiar tingle on her forehead,

"_That depends on how you feel about it. I've never had to tell anyone and it's extremely embarrassing. It isn't anything bad, it's just something I'm able to do...I go through it every four months_," The golden wolf gurgles out a growl as she finally moves her paws off her muzzle and pokes her snout out from under the tail though still seemed determined to keep "hiding"

"You mean your heat, but that's not for a while?" Lexa tries grasping for any type of answer the she-wolf is trying to say but it isn't the right response because the golden wolf shacks her head, her massive form makes the wooden floor creak and Lexa hopes the noise doesn't reach her parents,

"_No! Alphas don't go through heats! Only omegas do...alphas and betas they go through...ruts,_" Clarke moved her tail away from her face so at least Lexa could see her eyes and the expression she shows tells Lexa that whatever she is needing to say has been on her mind for a while and it has been stressing her immensely.

"I'm guessing that is only something your kind can do? I haven't heard that term before," Lexa does her best to keep a neutral face so as not to discourage Clarke from speaking her mind but inside Lexa is freaked out that maybe she hasn't been creating an air of openness to give Clarke the freedom to share her troubles. Lexa likes to think that Clarke has been making great improvements to show her emotions instead of bottling them up but of course there are times Clarke lets her own pride get in the way too often and has led to them arguing. What if Lexa has been to closed off lately because of the arguments and has led Clarke to feel she cannot confide in her? What if that leads to them breaking up? The mere idea of them parting ways makes Lexa feel sick to her stomach. Or maybe Lexa could be jumping to conclusion, she ought to hear Clarke out before thinking of the worst possible situation.

"_Fuck it!_" Lexa jumps a little when Clarke shots to her paws and is in her face in a snap, the golden wolf's muzzle jabs her chest as she stares into Lexa's eyes, "_Lexa, ruts are a time when alphas and betas can reproduce with an omega, it doesn't matter their born gender, and it's the same for omegas when they go into their heats. When an omega is in heat, their privates change to accommodate their mates, so two males can have a biological pup because the male omega has the...equipment's to be able to carry and feed the pups_," the golden wolf paused growing shy again she looks away focusing instead on the headboard.

"_To put things simply, in a few weeks I will develop a pe-nis and have the ability to impregnate another female. My ruts aren't usually an issue because I use that...desire to breed to run and exhaust myself until I pass out. That's worked for me for a really long time only because I was a virgin, but now that I've lost my female virginity I don't know what to expect for my male genetics_," Clarke lets out a heavy sigh with some struggle she turns around and begins to change back into her human form. Lexa meanwhile is trying to take in the new information without being blindside but this subject was so not in her line of worries. Once the blonde changes back into her human form she looks back curiously her face is completely red and she still chooses to avoided meeting Lexa's eyes.

"I don't regret giving you my virginity, not one bit, but I'd be lying if I said I wasn't worried about what will happen afterwards. My ruts have been minor up until this point, it's why running works to burn off that excess energy; but now without my female virginity my rut is going to hit full force and I don't know how to keep that tamed knowing I actually have a mate to be to breed with," Clarke sighed deeply she slowly curled up into herself like she wants to hide, yet she turned around to face Lexa and something must of hit her as her eyes widen and she pushes off the floor and was in her face in a split second, Clarke grabs Lexa's hands then holds them to her chest,

"I'd never force myself on you! Please know that Lexa, no respectable alpha would ever do something so disgraceful. If you don't want to be part of that just say so, like if you aren't ready or you're just not into that part of me that's ok," Clarke smiles but Lexa can see the pain that it brings her to say it, Clarke keeps talking not bothering to wait for Lexa to catch up to her speed. "I'll just have to spend some time away from you, like really far away until my rut has passed. I promise I'll be back though, I'll always come back to you," her girlfriend looks away now deciding to sit on the edge of the bed and Lexa moves back to give her enough room to sit comfortably, Clarke keeps a hold of one of her hands, "I'm sorry for dumbing all of this on you, I probably should have waited until we were back home. But this has been eating away at me for a while and the time of my rut approaching just added more pressure that I had to tell you. I'm sorry I haven't been able to tell you sooner, I meant to do it a long time ago but… the timing never seemed right," Clarke hung her head allowing her hair to fall around her face so that she may hide behind it but she did keep a hold of Lexa's hand and she held on to tightly. Lexa felt like she could feel the she-wolf's heart rate pounding against the palm of her hand,

Lexa is still processing the amount of information her girlfriend just unloaded on her, twisting up her world of reality even more so. She wants to be positive; no, she will have a positive attitude, she wasn't afraid, she was just shocked, Lexa never imaged that such a thing could be possible, it was literally something out of a fairy tale. All around the world there are gay couples that have dreamed about being able to have a biological child of their very own; for two people of the same sex to be able to combine their genes and create their own life just like straight couples can. Sure, gay couples can adopt a child but that process took years and even then it was risky because people changed their mind on handing over their baby to another family. Or there was artificial insemination that cost far too much fucking money and the chances of actually getting pregnant from that was slim. Yet here Clarke says she can actually impregnate her just like that, there are a lot of people that would do anything in the world to actually have that ability. Lexa's brain is on overload with trying to put everything together right now, so she says the first things that comes to mind,

"I never considered being pregnant, I always imagined it would be my partner that'd carry our baby. But to be able to have your pups...that's actually really exciting," Lexa isn't sure why she just said that, the mere idea that they, two women could actually have their own babies without any hassle is absolutely incredible. Yet at the same time it scared her, what would happen if their genetics got mixed together to create new life? Her being a human and Clarke being a werewolf. Would that make their pups hybrids or would they mostly have Clarke's genes because of her stronger genetics?

"You're n-ot weirded out by that?" Clarke peaks through her curtain of hair practically melting Lexa's heart to see the she-wolf looking so hesitant yet hopeful, laughing softly she reaches out pushing Clarke's hair over her shoulder so she may look at her beautiful face. Lexa gently grabs the blonde's chin and guides the blonde to lean down so that she may press her lips against Clarke's forehead,

Xxxxx small NSFW nothing too descriptive xxxxxx

"My sweet wolf, I'm not weirded out by this at all, is it different? Yes. Do I see myself being with when your rut hits? Definitely," Lexa pulls Clarke to lay down on her chest so she may sooth her for Clarke still looks worried that Lexa would somehow reject her, "I've never had sex with a guy, it doesn't interest me at all, but knowing that it would be you with just...a little extra it actually kind of hot," Lexa blushes thinking of having sex with Clarke it would be like using a strap on except they would both be able to enjoy themselves. She's a little embraced to realize that she is actually getting a little wet at the potential of it all, the mere idea that Clarke could put a part of herself inside of Lexa makes her quiver and she can actually get pregnant if they wanted to. Clarke pulls back a bit placing a hand on either side of Lexa's face,

"You have no idea how happy I am to hear that, I promise I'll be gentle and I won't knot you until we actually plan on having pups," Clarke grins so wide all of her fangs show and Lexa can't stop the shiver that slowly crawls down her spin before trailing back up and settling on the curve of her neck. Lexa doesn't understand why she so badly wants Clarke to sink those fangs into the curve of her neck, it was like this raw animal desire that Lexa craves to be marked or for her to mark Clarke. She needs to ask Clarke if she understood why she is wanting such a thing, maybe later though because she was getting distracted by Clarke's bare body towering over her,

"Yeah, no pups yet, we can wait on that. For now, though to help you work through your ruts we are going to need to get you some condoms," Lexa forces herself to keep meeting Clarke's gaze instead of those marvelous plump breasts dangling right where she could squeeze them. Clarke looks at her curiously titling her head as she leans back to sit on Lexa's hips,

Xxxxx end of small NSFW xxxxxx

"What's a condom?" before Lexa gets the chance to answer a loud knock came at her door and the knob jingled as someone tried to open it. Lexa moves like a ninja; she hurriedly slips out for under Clarke then grabs the blanket that fallen on the floor and tosses it over the blonde before the wolf even knows what to do.

"I'm hoping the doors locked because you two are changing or finishing up. Either way you need to let me in Lexa," Anya's voice came through the locked door claiming Lexa's sudden racing heart like she been caught doing something wrong. Which technically she is going against her parents old house hold rules; Lexa is not supposed to lock her door if she has a girl in her room. She found it odd how long it took Anya to come up stairs when Gustus surly would have been pushing her best friend to come up here to prevent any funny business from happening between her and Clarke,

"Fuck, you scared us! Hold on," Lexa sighs as she moves over to push the chair out of the way and lets Anya in before locking the door again,

"So, you were up to something then, because you two were being very loud. You have any idea how hard it was to keep your parents from storming up here?" Anya laughs punching Lexa on her shoulder before moving over to the pack that fallen on the floor.

"That was my fault, I got a little... emotional and lost control of my form," Clarke piped in being sure to at least keep her body covered as she peaked out from under the blanket, she kind of looked like a nun, expect decorated in fluffy pink and baby turtles. Anya looks at her worried at first but the smile Clarke gave her is reassuring,

"No worries, I managed to distract them for a little while by saying how much you love baked rolls," Anya motioned for Clarke to move back and once she did she tossed her pack on the bed, "so now Gustus is wiping up some, he loves making bread, he'll uses any excuses to make some since Indra doesn't like it too much," Anya rampaged through her pack for a bit, while Lexa went over to grab the other pack to search for new clothes for Clarke to wear since the one she had been wearing was now shredded all over the room. "What got your tail in a twist to make you change forms?"

"That stays between me and Clarke, it's a private conversation," Lexa cuts in before Clarke can answer, she glances at her wolf to be sure that was ok and she mouthed a thank you, her cheeks had gone red with Anya's question. While they searched for clothes to wear for dinner later on and for the evening to come Clarke sat patiently on the bed. Lexa found her girlfriend some comfortable clothing to travel for a few miles and handed them over. Clarke being the beautiful yet dense wolf that she is decides to throw the blanket off herself to begin changing into the new clothes.

"Hey Anya, I have a question for you," Clarke addresses her best friend who had turned her back in order to dress and to give Clarke some privacy, who is studying the clothes that Lexa given her, the blonde looks back at the pack and switches out the shirt and pants for a sundress. Clarke has taken a real liking to dresses, she says the fabric feel freer,

"Alright, what is it?" Anya glances back at her lifting a brow curiously and Lexa wonders why she didn't just ask her. She yanks off her own shirt to exchange it for the one that Clarke had tossed back and searches for some comfortable pants to go along with the shirt. Clarke has already put on her undergarments and dress and now leans against the bed; she can feel the she-wolf studying her. Lexa cracks a smile since Clarke really only had eyes for her, it made her feel special. Out of nowhere the blonde suddenly leans down and presses a quick kiss to Lexa's old scar, while she had been in the middle of pulling on a shirt, it makes her giggle from the sudden touch. Clarke only offers a cheeky smile as Lexa glares at her for tickling her, she not sure why the she-wolf made a habit of touching the old scar,

"What's a condom?" Clarke asks in the sweetest way that her question seems innocent. Only silence fills the room like the first snow fall in the beginning of winter; Lexa froze up entirely mortified at the sudden question; her room is so quite that she can literally hear her parents shuffling around down stairs as they began to set up in the dining room. Lexa's whole face went ruby as Anya busted out laughing, Lexa groaned knowing she should have answered Clarke quicker before or at least asked her to wait for an answer. She sank back against her headboard as Lexa buried her face in her hand's, cheeks flaring bright as Anya's laughter continues,

"Why in Gaia's name would you need a condom or even need to know what that is?" Anya is laughing so hard she is holding onto her sides thinking this had to be some kind of joke, she has no idea that Clarke actually wants to know what a condom is,

"Well because Lexa says I n—"

"Don't answer her! Anya shut the hell up!" Lexa yells as her best friend who continues to laugh like some loony hyena, she didn't know what the heck to even say anymore because she was filling so embarrassed and they haven't even started dinner with her parents yet... "Goddess help me," Lexa has to tune out her friends laughter as she tells Clarke that she will later explain what a condom is and that for now they should put the subject to rest until they got home. Lexa needs to prepare for dinner with her parents and she does not need to be thinking about this new sexual experience that she well have with Clarke; as if Lexa needs to have those idea flowing around her head while she is around her parents.

Xxxxxxxxx

Lexa's hands are sweating so badly that she isn't even able to hold onto Clarke's hand; she feels like she's been tossed under a heating lamp and it's been set to the hottest temp; her throat so tight that it feels like she swallowed a lump of coal; and her heart is beating faster than a woodpecker beating at wood, she is nervous and embarrassingly to say she is scared. Lexa can barely force herself to take a few deep breaths before she begins to have a panic attack, she can't seem to sum up the willpower to move forward and turn around the corner where her parents sat chatting with one another. Clarke stood beside her not rushing her at all, merely leaning against her side and offering her warmth as comforts, her own girlfriend isn't anywhere near as freaked out as Lexa. She glances down at Clarke to gage her behavior, she has a sweet smile at her lips as she leans up and kisses Lexa's bare shoulder,

"Your heart is beating as fast as a rabbits my mate to be," Clarke whispers, Lexa laughs softly nodding as she reaches out fixing a fly away of golden hair, Clarke looks so beautiful as she always does, she had helped brush out her hair and added a few products to it so that her waves were more defined, she done a little bit of make up too, though she was no expert like Luna. Clarke chosen outfit looks so simple, a pink sun dress with a black long sleeve cardigan yet still she looks gorgeous (though the top had been more of Lexa's idea). She has learned to be comfortable with Clarke's numerous scars but Lexa didn't know how her parents will react to them. When Clarke first introduced herself, she had been wearing one of Lexa's baggie hoodies and none of the marks were within view, but with the dress on one can see the marks that decorated her collarbone and most of all the one around her throat.

"I know, everything is going to work out but I just don't want my parents to scare you away," Lexa sighs she leans forward a little to look around the corner she sees that her parents were still occupied with talking and the conversation is ideal chatter about what needed to be done once they reached the tribe. Anya had left not too long ago to be with her papa since the man demanded to see his daughter sooner rather than later. Lexa kind of wished that Anya had stayed, as much of a pain in the ass her best friend could be, she did help Lexa be a little more confident, Lexa felt Clarke wrap her arms around and pulled her close,

"They won't scare me away, doesn't matter what they say or what they try. We are in this together," Clarke whispers, she places a soft kiss at her shoulder before stepping away and taking Lexa's hand she tugs on her as they enter the dining room; she holds her head high never once showing any signs of weakness, Lexa truly admires her girlfriend's courage.

Lexa has to bite her tongue before she can lecture Indra and Gustus, because as soon as they had come into view her parents act like fruit bats zeroing in on Clarke's exposed skin like she was a fresh piece of fruit. As for Clarke, bliss her heart, she doesn't notice the wide eye stars because she is looking at the back wall were there hung a recent family painting. Indra and Gustus glance at Lexa both silently asking where the scars came from but Lexa shakes her head firmly and zips her mouth shut, thankfully they understand the motion and nod.

"Lexa you know better than to take so long, come now, we must hurry up and eat. Your grandparents are excited to see you," Indra smiles to show that she is not actually mad simply wanting to exchange some friendly banter, her mama motions for them to take a seat. Lexa places a hand at the small of Clarke's back and guides her to take a seat across from her mama but makes sure to place herself before her papa. Clarke is still observing the painting of Lexa's family, she takes a second to look at it, it is a rather recent art work done by Greta the tribes most talented artist, she is an older woman that enjoys doing all sorts of arts and crafts. Greta had done this art work for Gustus in exchange for the skin of a doe,

"Yes, they are looking forward to meeting your girlfriend as well," her papa is being friendly, his smiles are genuine but her mama's smile seems a little more forced then normal, she really didn't get why her parents were being so weird about Clarke. Lexa sighs, she wants to roll her eyes but she knows better than that, plus it would earn her a nice good whack at the back of the head,

"You know how long it takes for the water to warm up in my old bathroom. I wasn't about to shower in ice cold water," Lexa laughs glancing around the table she notices that at all the food are vegetarian dishes, fresh cooked eggplants sliced thin and soaked in a marinera sauce, some baked butter rolls that smelled absolutely heavenly, and as for the main course it is one of her favorites, green chili cheese enchiladas. Normally Lexa has no issues with having only vegetarian meals set out, her parents enjoy the occasional vegetarian meals but Clarke didn't eat a lot of veggies, barely at all actually.

"Oh, I forgot about that, it does take a while. Anyways here let me serve everyone, Clarke, what looks best to you? I'll serve you a good helping," Gustus pushes to his feet already beginning to grab her plate and loading it with food, Lexa glances at Clarke and she does will to hide her distaste for what's being given to her, yet Clarke forces a smile,

"Everything looks and smells delicious, I'll have to try a little of everything, thank you," Clarke takes the plate from her papa after he held it out to her, Lexa was going to say that Clarke did in fact eat meat but she doesn't want to embarrass Clarke after she has already accepted the food. Plus, her parents had gone through the trouble of already making all of this food, Lexa should have mentioned something sooner about Clarke's "normal" diet. Lexa can hear the small whines as Clarke subtly sniffs at the meal, Lexa's heart went out to her, poor baby, she is going to be so hungry later on. Lexa reaches out under the table to grip her free hand so she may stroke her knuckles to sooth her.

"Clarke, tells us where you are from?" Indra begins the interrogation first as she toys with her utensils, her attention focused on Clarke rather than the plate in front of her and Gustus lets his wife take the lead in questioning as he shoves food into his own mouth,

"I'm from this here, never really adventured anywhere else," Clarke answers before she cuts off a piece of eggplant then brings it up to her lips and gingerly takes a bite, she doesn't do a good job at hiding her disinterest. If her parents notice the look, they do not say anything and merely continue to eat their own foods. Lexa does her best to enjoy her own food but she is so focused on Clarke's reactions that she barely registers the flavors bursting on her tongue,

"Oh? What part were you born and raised?" Gustus asks next while Clarke forces herself to swallow, Lexa felt like she was putting Clarke through torture, she was feeling very guilty that her werewolf girlfriend is force feeding herself vegetables. Lexa is not sure why this memory comes up but she remembers a time when she had been younger and barely began becoming a vegetarian, the first few months were rather hard and she lost a lot of weight during the process. Her body even at one point had begun to reject the lifestyle change and she been dangerously malnourished, but she had been stubborn to keep up the diet change to do her part in saving animals from slaughter. Indra had to do some very extensive research in how to keep Lexa's meals healthy and as well as respecting her diet change, it been a difficult time but Lexa got through it. She couldn't admit it out loud but she still slightly craved the occasional meat products now and again, but she stays firm to her own beliefs. There was no way Clarke could take on that lifestyle, her body is not built for it,

"In Arkadia, it's a small place really far away from here. I wouldn't be surprised if you don't know it," Clarke chuckles giving a smile, her parents nod and everyone eats their respected food in silence for a bit. Lexa knows better than to accept the peaceful silence, it only meant that her parents were thinking up more personal and informative questions, she keeps her fingers crossed that they do not be too pushy,

"What do you do for a living?" Gustus asks glancing over to Lexa's plate first before looking to Clarke's, he seems to catch on as to how Clarke was barely eating her food because Lexa nearly cleaned off her own plate, oops. Lexa should try to eat slower so it isn't so obvious that her girlfriend hasn't really touching her food,

"I work at the sanctuary like Lexa, though I do mostly maintenance work nothing like working with the animals first hand," Clarke answers, Lexa is so happy that she, Anya, and Lincoln have talked with Clarke about what types of questions could come up while they were around her parents. Indra and Gustus are respectful people, so Lexa doesn't need to worry about any questions that can trigger Clarke to be aggressive, at least Lexa hopes so,

"Ah a noble work indeed, to help the animals that have been left behind by cruel hands, your parents must be proud of you like we are of Lexa," Indra's smile shows that she genially meant it as good thing, but the use of the word parent makes Clarke tense up, the she-wolf can only nod as a response. "Though I'll admit when I first heard of Lexa's chose of career it had me worried about what type of creatures shed be interacting with. I bet your mother or father must have had the same concerns," Indra taps at her plate, Clarke doesn't meet her eyes and simply nodes, of course the lack of response has caught her parent's attention,

"What do your mother and father do for a living? Do they work with animals as well?" Gustus asks seeming to keep a closer eye on Clarke's reaction, Lexa felt Clarke grab her hand under the table and she taps once at her wrist, her girlfriend is getting uncomfortable with those types of questions. Back at home she and Clarke had practiced on these types of questions being asked, they came up with a few lies together but it seems that Clarke can't bring herself to talk about her parents,

"Mama, Papa, please don't ask those kind of questions, Clarke's parents passed away a long time ago," Lexa wasn't going to share how exactly they passed on and she hopes Clarke won't mind her answering on her behalf, the way the she-wolf moves closer and squeezes her hand is a positive sign. Both her parents jolt at the new information and they immediately look guilty,

"We apologize Clarke, to lose one parents can be so painful and if we had known of their passing we wouldn't have asked about them," Indra exchanges a look with Gustus, they had that look on their face that spoke of how badly they felt to have caused someone emotional harm. Her parents understood the pain that one went through after losing their birth parents, they gone down that path with Lexa. Her parents may look rather ruthless and intimidating, but causing someone phycological harm is not something they would do on purpose. Lexa knew that they actually meant what they said and it seems Clarke accepted their apology,

"It's alright, you didn't know," Clarke distracted herself by toying with the vegetables by pushing them around her plate. Lexa's heart pained for her girlfriend, she knew for a fact how hungry she is, Lexa wasn't sure if she had even hunted this morning. The only food Lexa knows she has eaten has been from fast food places and honestly that may as well had been a nibble for the she-wolf. Clarke is going to need to hunt down a large pray and stuff herself silly, when the time comes to hunt with the rest of the tribe they will need to go further out,

"Are you a hunter Clarke? Hunt any bucks, boars, or buffalo?" Gustus asks trying to be more upbeat and lighten the mood, Lexa can hear Clarke's stomach growl from where she sat, she wonders if her parents heard it too,

"I am huge meat eater; so I do hunt often, I've only ever hunted down rabbits or squirrels though, I would love the chance to take down a buffalo, I've heard they taste incredible," Clarke practically drools licking at her lips as she imagines the hunt, Lexa can picture Clarke in her wolf form chasing after the large mammal before pouncing on it and taking it down. That buffalo would literally have no clue that this small woman would be able to kill it easily,

"I knew you had to be a meat eater and here we are feeding you veggies! You sit tight, I'll go cut off some roasted boar for you, it is for the festival feast but a little chunk won't be missed," Gustus drops his utensils and pushes his chair back, then rushes over to the kitchen like Clarke would change her mind but with the way her girlfriend sat up straighter and started to lick at her lips at the offer; Lexa would say that her papa couldn't be fast enough,

"We assumed you were a vegetarian like Lexa, I should have asked instead of assuming," Indra laughs, she has finished off her plate and has not gotten a second helping but she does motion to Lexa to get more. They both knew that at the festival there will hardly be anything for Lexa to be able to eat so she had to make sure she has a full belly. Lexa loves her papa's cooking so she doesn't protest at having to serve herself more; but before she can serve herself, Clarke switches their plates so that she had an empty one and Lexa may finish what Clarke hasn't eaten. Lexa has no issues with the exchange since the food is still warm plus she'd hates to waste any amount of food.

"I'd think the same thing if I was in your shoes," Clarke smiles at Indra, Lexa looks to her mama and is surprised to see her mama looking mildly annoyed, she tries to think of what could have upset her but not a single thing comes to mind. Lexa shrugs it off though, she wasn't about to fuel her mama's sudden mood change since neither Lexa nor Clarke have done anything wrong,

"I find that interesting, you being a meat eater and Lexa a vegetarian, you two are like polar opposites," Indra's tone is edgy, Lexa lifts a curious brow, her mama is being unusually hostile, "it's funny really, because when Lexa used to live here she couldn't stand to see us eating meat so often; so we would switch off meal plans to balance things out. I remember in her rebellious days she'd toss the meats her papa brought home outside for the crows to eat," Lexa blushes forgetting about that completely, her mouth is full at the moment so she couldn't exactly defend her actions,

"Ooh I remember that all too well! Wasted some very good meat, she'd threatened to run off if we didn't reduce our meat intake and wouldn't make friends with those unwilling to cut back on their meat consumption," Gustus came in laughing, he has in his hands a plate with a piece of boar cut thick as 2 inches, "Lexa even gotten Anya and Lincoln to cut back to, if you're a big meat eater how does that affect your guy's relationship?" Papa asks curiously as he set the plate in front of Clarke, she looks rather thrilled at the food now placed before her not at all like before, her hunger may have gotten the best of her because she doesn't really react to the question she been asked. Lexa on the other hand is not distracted and frankly she is kind of pissed off that her parents are choosing to challenge their relationship based off the different ways they ate. If Lexa didn't know any better, she'd think they were working together to put a strain in their relationship,

"Clarke has a protein deficiency; she has to eat meat daily and sometimes more often than others. Yes, it was difficult to get used to at first but I'm not going to hold it against my girlfriend for having a health issue," Lexa answers as calmly as possible even though she wanted to yell at them; Clarke only nods along to prove a point as she is already stuffing her mouth, thankful using her knife and fork instead of using her hands. Lexa silent thanks Lincoln for having taught Clarke basic table manners. Her she-wolf may be too much in bliss to really take in the lie Lexa spoke but she knew Clarke wasn't going to argue,

"I see, well as long as you're both happy I don't see any problems with that," Indra serves herself more eggplant while Gustus takes his seat again, he glances at Clarke occasionally, Lexa knew he must of have seen her larger than average canines. Her parent at least pick up on Lexa's tone that she doesn't approve of how they picked at the subject and they do back off and the rest of the meal goes peaceful.

Her parents ask questions now again of the typical sort, things like what school Clarke went to or what her major is and they do avoid asking anything that comes close to asking about Clarke's parents. The she-wolf is able to handle the onset of questions even though for most of them she has to lie, Lexa can tell that it bothers Clarke a little that she has to lie. Clarke is an honest wolf; she always speaks true to her mind and the lies she has to rely is taking a toll on her; Lexa makes sure to intervene when it begins to be too much for the alpha and she knows Clarke appreciates it. The numerus lies that Lexa and Clarke have come up with is even nipping at Lexa's own gut, she doesn't like lying either but she knows that it is necessary.

Lexa thinks of how disappointed her mama and papa would be if they ever found out she was lying, what would they say? Would they resent her? Would they hate her? Would they reject her and Clarke? What if Clarke's secrets came out? Would they hurt Clarke? What would they do when Lexa gets pregnant down the road and the baby would actually look like them? The more Lexa thought of it, the guiltier she felt, she ought to ask Clarke once they are alone if it be ok to at least tell her parents about her abilities, she feels like Indra and Gustus would be able to keep it secret. But then again Clarke has made it abundantly clear that people were not supposed to know of Clarke's existent, that it could lead to more pain and suffering. Lexa sighs, pushing those thoughts aside, she and Clarke have all the time in the world to talk about this later on, for now she needs to keep her head in the present rather than unforetold future,

"Well then, let us clean up and head out to the tribe. The moon is raising steadily and we must be there before it reaches its highest point," Gustus gets up grabbing several half-filled dishes then heads into the kitchen and Indra tries to grab the empty plates but Clarke has gotten up faster and she gathers everyone's plate before heading towards the kitchen; to Lexa's parents this is odd but for her it was ordinary. Back at home, Clarke is always doing the house chores, she does the small basic things like sweeping, dusting, and obviously washing the dishes. Lexa stands up quickly, she wants to follow after so that Clarke is not alone with her papa, she barely takes a step around the table before her mama speaks up,

"Lexa wait, you silly girl, come back and help me. The girl will be fine on her own for a little," Indra's tone holds a level of command that Lexa cannot go against, she looks towards the kitchen then back to her mama, she really didn't want to leave Clarke alone. Clarke didn't control her temper very well and if her papa tried to be intimidating, he was going to end up the same way Lincoln had. But to go against her mama's wishes will only cause a ruckus, reluctantly she turns back to the dining table, Lexa really hopes her parents have the squeezable bottle of dish soap, she really really hopes they do,

"Yes mama, so what do you think of Clarke?" Lexa asks while she gathers the other empty dishes as her mama whips off the table,

"She seems like a good woman," Indra pauses, it feels like she wants to add something else but she seems to go against what she wants to say and instead asks, "does she make you happy?" Lexa can see how her mama keeps her eyes on the table not meeting her gaze as she whips off invisible crumbs. She knows that means that Indra is unsure of Clarke, that she is somehow bad news and Indra does not fully approve of her,

"More than words can describe, she's helped me in ways I didn't know I needed. Clarke is my everything mama. I want this woman to be my wife," Lexa admits tensing a little when her mama lets out a small huff, her expression becomes hard as Indra controls her emotions making it hard for Lexa to know what she thought of her choose of words,

"I think that should wait for a while; you have been together for what 2 months? You have not lived with her; you don't know what she's like being together all the time; or if she lying about herself because she has refused to answer anything about her past; and she's not at all like the girls you've brought here before. This one feels like she can say a handful of words to convince you to never come back home," Indra rants on snatching up the place mates like they offended her, Lexa then realizes why her mama is being resentful of Clarke, Indra is afraid… not of Lexa falling in love but that Clarke is going to take her away from her mama. Lexa places the remaining dishes down so that she may give Indra her full attention,

"Mama, I've been with Clarke for 4 months, she actually moved in with me a while ago due to personal reasons but each and every day has been a new experience and we grow closer. I feel like her soul and mine were meant to find each other, like we have a bond that can never be broken," Lexa eases closer to her mama than gently lays a hand on her shoulder to get the woman to face her, Indra refuse to look though still staring at the table but she is listening,

"I won't lie but I won't tell you the whole truth either, Clarke's up bringing wasn't standard, she has suffered many years and she's shared every single pain with me," Lexa tugs her mama's shoulder bring the older woman in for a hug, "I've done the same for her, I've told her what I been through, how I was treated at school; how I lost my birth parents but gained an entire family; she knows me as well as I know her," Lexa held her mama tightly kissing the side of her temple, a memory comes to her and speaks it,

"Do you remember when you were in the hospital and you told me that one day, I was going to meet a nice young lady that would make me wonder how I ever lived without her?"

"Yes, I also remember you saying that you weren't interested in getting married and didn't want any children," Indra adds with an undertone of frustration but still her mama hugs her back and holds her tightly, Lexa laughs she'd figured that her mama would remember that part also,

"Yeah, I did say that, but I was wrong. I didn't know what it felt like to have this type of love but Clarke has shown me that tenderness that has made a softy out of me," Lexa's eye tear up as she thinks of that moment and her heart feels like it is blossoming all over again as she relives that moment she'd fallen for Clarke, the day that she had first seen the golden wolf in her human form. "When I am with Clarke, I want to do all things that I have never had the courage to do, I want to travel to Florida to see dolphins, I want to experience new adventures, I want to show the world that nothing can tie me down, and most of all I want to marry her and start my own family."

"I want you and papa to be there when me or her plan to have a baby so that both of you can be there every step of the way. That is how serious I am about wanting to keep Clarke in my life," Lexa is crying at this point not out of sadness but out of pure joy at all the things she and Clarke will experience, Indra holds her closer and Lexa can feel the few tears that she has allowed to escape her, "Just because you accept Clarke, doesn't mean I'm not your baby anymore, I'll always be your little girl, mama," Lexa's voices cracks a little as she rocks her mama side to side as she soothes her, a few minutes passes by as Lexa continues to hold her mama as she thinks over what Lexa has said. She feels like she could leap in the air and fly when Indra finally nods, because she knows that means that her mama is going to give Clarke the chance to join their family. Lexa is so focused on her mama she didn't hear the sharp cry that came from the kitchen,

Xxxxxxxx

Clarke POV

"Where is your dish soap? I can't find it by the sink," Clarke wonders glancing around the counter searching for the plastic bottle while Gustus is putting the remaining food away in some containers. This kitchen is very different than the one she and her humans have back at home, it is kind of odd, Clarke had figured that all kitchens were the same. Being inside of the kitchen she remembers the photo on Lexa's dresser, the one where she and her parents are making sweets and celebrating the day, they had official became a family. Clarke imagines what that may have felt like to have had a family growing up: to be surrounded by love: kindness: and support: to be able to turn to a mom and dad and be enveloped in their arms: to have parents that would do everything in their power to protect you from harm … it stings, Clarke dares say that she is a little jealous, how could she not be?

Xxxxxxxxxxxx small mental pain! Xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Lexa grew up with everything that Clarke has wished for so desperately when she had been locked away. Where Lexa had been held and given kisses after having a nightmare; Clarke had been curled up in the corner of her cage trembling: Lexa had the chance to learn in school and be taught by her parents of their history; while she had been called stupid and was forced with torture to do tricks: Lexa had someone to care for her wounds whenever she got hurt, while Clarke's wounds had been left to fester and bleed. Clarke can feel the rage building inside and her wolf is howling out that she takes away Lexa's parents like hers had been stolen. Her wolf filing her mind with gruesome images of how easy it would be to kill Indra and Gustus, to get rid of the reminders of what Clarke will never be able to have again.

Xxxxxxxxxxxx end of small mental pain! Xxxxxxxxx

No, Clarke snarls lowly, she will not be that monster, she will not follow the instincts that her wolf mind advises, she will not put her mate to be through such heart ache. She swallows her pain for the time being and controls her feral thoughts, Clarke will have to talk to Lexa about the pain she is going through like they had agreed. She had not thought being around a family would actually hurt Clarke; she had only been focused on meeting the humans instead of what they symbolized.

It was not until Clarke had seen the large photo in the dining room that it dawns on her that she was meeting not only Lexa's parents, but their family relationship. The way they act with one another is so carefree, they understood each other, Lexa's dad had served everyone their food, portioning out exactly which foods his wife and daughter liked most. When he had given Clarke her portion, for a split moment she felt like her dad was actually handing over the plate; she barely managed to keep her face neutral as she accepted the offer. Clarke wasn't happy with what was handed to her but she couldn't be rude about turning it away though she had been happy to see how excited Lexa had been while eating her own food. Clarke ponders on the taste of the food itself, it was so odd, they looked like vegetables but the taste of the greens was completely off. When she had been eating the purple plant she thought for a moment that she was eating meat because of the undertone tastes or maybe she was so hungry that she had been imaging the flavor,

"Should be under the sink, Indra likes to keep the kitchen counter free of cluster, I guess Lexa fell out of that habit," the large male laughs, his strong voice reminds Clarke that she is not alone and she feels a little embarrassed that she had allowed herself to retreat into her mind. She hopes it is not obvious that she been lost in her thoughts, the male comes closer to Clarke and gestures for her to move aside,

"Lexa does like to keep the counters clear, I'm the one who keeps living the bottle by the sink, Lexa gets annoyed when I do," Clarke waits for the soap bottle excitedly, using the distraction to stay away from her thoughts, she really likes to squeeze the bottle to be able to make lots of little bubbles, Lexa had shown her that trick and ever since Clarke has been making little bubbles every time she gets a hold of the plastic thing. But then Clarke became confused when the male brought out a container with white powder, he passes the thing to her before digging around underneath the sink again. As subtly as Clarke can manage, she sniffs at the white powder and she catches the scent of soap, she moves the thing away from her nose feeling very lost and to make matters harder to understand the male then hands off a piece of rag,

"Are you over at her home often?" The male asks as he then went to find lids to the containers, he doesn't bother to explain the weird crap that he just handed off to her. Clarke huffs with a bit of irritation as she tries to figure out why she hadn't been given the normal plastic bottle filled with yellow soap and a sponge,

"I live with Lexa and the others, I had some personal issues that made it difficult for me to live on my own," Clarke recited the lie that Anya had taught her, she can't say she was much of a fan of the many lies she's had to tell in order to please the humans. Obviously Clarke wasn't going to tell them her secret, but she could have come up with a half lie, like she is in love with Lexa and they are meant to live together or that she and Lexa are soul mates and they were bound to live together some day so why not sooner?

"Oh, I wasn't aware of that, how long you been there with her and her friends?"

"About 4 months if I remember right," Clarke turns the water on high heat so that she may rinses off the muck of food that clung to bottom of the plates and casserole dishes, she can feel the older male studying her. The open staring makes Clarke want to bare her fangs and tell him to stop, she doesn't like to gawked at like she is some exhibit. She controls her urges though, she has been needing to do that a lot since they got here, she couldn't afford to show any of her wolf, normally when she is at home Clarke is free to express her instincts. But here Clarke feels like she must be perfect in order to please Lexa's parents, which is rather difficult to do, she didn't think pretending to be human could be so exhausting. Clarke felt like Lexa's parents have been rather guarded ever since she first introduced herself, as if they took one look at her and they were against her right away. Or maybe it is Clarke's imagination, she could simply be too nervous and she may be thinking that Lexa's parents already hate her,

"But you have been together for 4months?" Gustus asks sounding confused yet the undertone she can pick up the resentment, Clarke spared him a glance raising her lips a little not enjoying the defensive of tone,

"Yes? What is your point?" Clarke held back her growl which she is proud of, though the male didn't seem impressed as he grunts then moves towards the fridge to deposit the containers of food, he yanks on the handle of the fridge making it rattle,

"You'll have to forgive me, I'm merely being protective of my only daughter, it seems odd to move in together right as you started dating," Gustus' tone sounds like Lexa's when she was starting to get mad at her, which was rare, but Clarke has made sure to remember the tone so she may correct her errors. Clarke has somehow offended him, she isn't sure how she managed to do that since she has said nothing out of the ordinary, Clarke figures she isn't allowed to bite Lexa's dad for being an ass.

"Certain circumstances called for my moving in and for the record I'd rather die a gruesome death than to ever put my Lexa in danger," Clarke bites out, she won't allow the male to think badly of her, she'll be damned to allow this human to accuse her of being a horrible wolf. She has changed her ways, she no longer relies on her wolf mind to keep her safe, she thinks before she acts. Clarke is a good wolf and it is not her fault this male is too hot headed to see it. Clarke dips the rag in the water before grabbing a little of the white powder to sprinkle on the dishes, she is surprised to see little foam bubbles being to form,

"Let's cut the crap, what are you really doing with my daughter Alpha? You know the laws against such relationships. Do you not have enough omegas to breed with? Why are you chasing after Lexa?" Gustus spoke in an odd langue and whatever he has said he is most defiantly angry. Clarke turns to him confused and she nearly snarls when finds that the male has come closer and is now towering over her,

"Excuse me?" Clarke pulls her lips back over her fangs while she takes a step back before she decides to smack the male off his feet. The man glares at Clarke not the slightest bit fazed that she has exposed her sharp teeth, Gustus puts some distance between them at least but then he suddenly yanks up his sleeve and shoves his forearm out to reveal a tattoo like Lexa's but this one had a flower wrapped around the Trikru symbol. Clarke stares at the tattoo, something about the flower calls to Clarke, it is so beautiful, the petals were long and thin, it almost looked like a star burst, and the inside a bright yellow like a full moon's glow. Clarke studies the flower longer, it felt extremely familiar, like she seen it somewhere before but Clarke is certain that this is the first time she has seen one, before she could stop herself, she reaches out and traces the flower tattoo,

"You know that it is wrong for you to be with Lexa; the elder wolves will be outraged to find out! Why are you creating trouble for yourself? Do you have any idea the pain you will cause Lexa if she remembers everything!?" The older male hisses out pulling his arm away from Clarke's touch but she is too busy digging through her memory that she does not hear Gustus's words. He still speaks in that odd language; she has heard it before from Anya and Lexa whenever they talk sometimes. Lexa has been teaching Clarke her mother tongue, but she hasn't exactly studied enough to be able translate the mess or words that Gustus spits out,

"I don't know what you are saying, I don't understand you," Clarke answers absent mindedly, why does the flower look so familiar? A sudden pain hits the side of her temples, piercing at her brain and making her cry out, Clarke reaches up squeezing at the sides of her head. Images are flashing in her mind passing though her thoughts like a hurricane, she snarls out as some of the memories come into focus and she is seeing something from her pup years.

Clarke sees a little girl pale as her mom's coat, she's covered in blood and there is a gap in her chest, the little girl is crying. Her dad is standing over the little girl keeping her safe from something dangers, in his muzzle he holds that flower she has just seen. Clarke doesn't see her mom anywhere but there is so much growling and screaming all around her; there are several voices talking all at once and one of them sounds like her mom but she isn't sure. Clarkes shakes her head roughly trying to shake away the memory but then she feels an invisible pain at her nap like someone is digging their claws into her flesh._ "Who says I have to give her to you? How about you just name your price, you freak of nature," _Clarke hears a voice of a young girl whispering in her ear and she swears that she knows this voice. Clarke tries to think of how she knows the voice but then something flashes black and white before her eyes and the memory pauses, 

"Stop trying to remember, the past is gone, and you are here now, your memories will continue to stay locked up," the male speaking is talking too fast, Clarke can only pick up on a few words but she is desperate to listen, another flash hits her eyes and the male repeats himself, Clarke listens to voice willingly as the pain at her nap lessen and the memory begins to fade. Clarke wants the memory to go away, she doesn't want to remember how those images got into her brain in the first place, she has experienced enough pain and suffering, she doesn't need any more. Clarke realizes that the voice that is speaking to her is Lexa's dad, she doesn't put much thought into how he is helping her right now but she doesn't push him away, "When I snap my fingers, you will not remember this conversation nor will you remember what the lunar flower means to you,"

Xxxxxxx

"Want to see the trick again Clarke?" Gustus asks smiling brightly at a her, Clarke feels a little dazed like she just woke from a deep dream but she nods, she has to shake her head to clear away the haze that fogs her mind and it works for the most part and Clarke has to rub at her eyes as they felt irritated. Clarke looks back at the older male surprised to see him standing so close, when did he finish putting away the food? Gustus reaches over besides the sink and grabs some of the white powder soap in one hand and then he wets his other hand before he then begins to rubs his hands together quickly and little white foam spills out of his closed hands.

"I can't believe I forgot about your magic trick, Clarke is going to love it," She would have turned at the mention of her name and being that it is Lexa that has spoken but she gets distracted as the male did something amazing. Lexa's dad cups his hands over his mouth and leaves a small space in the front and then a bubble began to form. Clarke watches in awe as the male created an actual bubble out of thin air, the bubble then comes off his hands and floats in the air before it pops,

"Do it again!" Clarke yelps excitedly wanting to see the magic trick once more, she wants to see how it is done and be able to try it later on her own. Gustus looks surprised to see her excitement like he hadn't expected it, he pauses for a moment staring into her eyes deeply and he seems to focus most on her left eye for some reason. Whatever he sees brings him relief then he smiles and rubs his hands together again. "Lexa your dad is like the wizard on the tv, his like Henry Pottery!" Clarke nips at her bottom lip reminding herself to keep her human features even though she felt wagging her tail so badly, she could hear Lexa chuckles as she leans down to kiss her temple,

"_Harry Potter_ sweetie, you'll make a lot of fans cry if you say the name wrong," Lexa lightly knocks her head for making the mistake, Clarke only shoves her in return far to entranced to watch the older male create several more bubbles,

"Would you like to help Clarke finish up the dishes? We must be on our way and I need your fathers help with loading the boar in the cart," Indra's use of tone made it seem like there wasn't an option, Gustus blows one more bubble before rising off his hands and heading over to his wife. Clarke pouts not happy to have her sudden fun taken away but then Lexa steps in front of her smiling brightly.

"I'll teach how to do that trick later, but we really do need to hurry along before the festivities begin, there's so many things I want you to try babe," Lexa's smile is so wide it reminds Clarke of the first time she'd linked with the female, what had gotten her so excited?

"You seem happier than normal, is just because of the festival?" Clarke steps up to the sink and grabs the rag to begin scrubbing up the plates while Lexa took up the space besides her to be able to rinse off the soapy once. Clarke notices a small wooden box besides the sink, she tilts her head curiously at the small thing then grabs the box to move it aside, she doesn't know what it is for but Clarke doesn't want the thing to get wet.

"You'd be happy to if you found out that my mama is giving you the chance to join our family and my mama is going to talk to papa about maybe giving us their blissing so that we can get married," Lexa tries to play coy but the huge smile on her lips gave away how enthusiastic she truly is. Clarke smiles back doing her best to reflect her love's excitement but the whole piece of paper ordeal was difficult for her to understand.

"That's amazing! I didn't think she'd like me that quickly," Clarke chuckles finishing off the last dish then handing it off to Lexa, the female takes the plate and rinses it off quickly while Clarke whipped off her hands of the remaining soap that clung to her,

"Well they don't hate you which is really good thing and I'd like to say they do like you because you make me happy. My mama thinks you can be a little blunt but you have a rather fighting spirit and she can see that," Lexa dries her hands after setting the other plate aside, Clarke titles her head curiously, Lexa is being more talkative then normal not that Clarke minded but it is rather interesting. "Once we have my parents blissing, our tribes Heda well also have to approve of our relationship which shouldn't be a problem since you have a genuine desire to be with me," Clarke pokes at Lexa's side laughing when she jolts and her cheeks turn red, "I'm talking to fast huh?"

"Yes, but I think it's adorable, who is your Heda now? What do we need to do to get their approval?" Clarke holds out her hand as Lexa reaches over, her mate to be is so thrilled she nearly forgets to turn off the water but Clarke get it before Lexa pulls

on her and guides her out of the kitchen,

"Her name is Echo, she's older than me by a little but she is very wise and kind for her age, but she can be ruthless when need be," Lexa tugs her along leading Clarke towards the front door, she barely feels like her feet are touching the ground as she rushes them on ward. Clarke laughs though, enjoying this childish behavior of Lexa's, she always feels like it is only her that gets wild and crazy for the littlest things. As they get closer to the front door, Clarke can hear the creak of wood and Indra's complaining of how she doesn't need to ride in the cart but Gustus is not allowing her to step off and then Indra says something in that langue Clarke has heard a few times from Anya and Lexa. She wonders what they are talking about since their tone seems more serious,

"I'm positive she'll simply accept you, there's no need to go out of your way hodnes, you just need to be you," Lexa steals a kiss from her lips before pushing open the door. Clarke rolls her eyes at the idea, there is no way she could be herself; these humans held such high standers just to be normal. But still she nodes and hopes she'll be able to impress her mate to be tribe, this meant a lot to Lexa even if she was not admitting it out loud. Clarke sighs, praying for all of this to be over soon so that she, Lexa, and Anya can return home and live out the rest of their days peacefully, they can come back to this town whenever holidays came around just like humans do on the TV.

Clarke thinks of what Lexa said earlier, that her mom is actually giving Clarke the chance to join their family, it makes her insides feel warm like a napping under the sun on a windy day. Her misshapen pack is growing and it makes Clarke want to howl; sure, Clarke's pack will only be made up of humans and she'll be the only wolf but at least she will gain something positive after everything works out. Clarke squeezes Lexa's hand, thanks to her love she is going to be able to fill another gap in her heart, the part that she had lost to the hunters. Clarke will be able to ease that pain once she has earned the affection of the humans that matter most to Lexa.

She has a little more skip to her steps as let's go of Lexa's hand so she may hurry along to help Gustus pull the cart that is now loaded with the boar meat and a pouting Indra. Clarke dunk underneath the cart's frame taking a spot besides Gustus, both of Lexa's parents looked surprised to see Clarke wanting to help with this type of labor but she gives her brightest smile and Gustus returns the smile. Clarke can see that Gustus wishes to protest maybe thinking that she ought to be in the cart alongside Indra, maybe it is due to her small frame that they think she is not cable but she stays firm and declines his offer. Clarke wants to prove that she is worthy of their daughters love that she is not some lazy wolf that will try to take advantage of Lexa. Gustus and Clarke wait for Lexa to join her mom inside the cart before the pair of them begin to pull the cart along and she makes sure not to add too much effort because honestly Clarke knew she could pull this thing by herself.

"Are you sure you don't want to ride in the cart? It's a lot of fun Clarke," she can hear the true meaning to Lexa's words, she knows her mate to be is saying that this is not a human like behavior. Clarke shakes her head, continuing to push the cart alongside Gustus, who on occasion looks down at her as if checking to see if she is alright.

"I think this is more fun, to be able to pamper such beautiful women is a great honor," Clarke grins looking back she gives the females a wink, Lexa's face goes red and she hides her face in her palms and Clarke catches a little blush rising to Indra's cheeks as well. Gustus laughs and adds a little more teasing towards his wife making woman blush more and turn away from him, she barks an order to keep his attention on the road. Clarke grins feeling thrilled that she is able to openly tease with Lexa's parents, it gives her more confidence that just maybe…she'll be able to gain more pack members.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I hope the chapter was worth the wait darlings! I know it may not have been what you were expecting but the next chapter…well let's just say it is not something you well want to miss!

Which was your favorite part? Which part had you laughing out loud? (mine was writing about Clarke's curiosity on condoms, I was writing that part up during my break at work and I laughed out of nowhere. I had several employs looking at me like I had finally lost it, Lol)

PS. If there is anyone out who may like to beta for me please comment or shot me a PM, I'd greatly appreciate the help! I know there are some words and grammar mistakes that I make and just freaking miss all the time -_-' even though I edit this darn thing like three times! Lol, anyways, if you have the time to beta for me please reach out to me, I promise I am a kind and this fluffy wolf won't bite!

Moahaha, I did read your comment and I'd gladly take up your offer about being a beta for me after April of 2020! Also thank you so much for joining the journey on another adventure with this silly wolf! I am always happy to have returning readers (plus, extra-long comments are my absolute favorite, this wolf's tail wags fast enough to take flight) I defiantly agree with you about keeping the story on hold or otherwise the story's quality will be ruined. I'll admit in saying that I began to stress over needing to write up a new chapter and began to hate my own fanfic, which shouldn't happen! But keeping it on hold was the right move as I am so excited to continue writing.

Love ya lots and pretty please won't you be sweet enough to leave me a treat?

-YuriWolf

Again, my dears, I can't promise a timely update, my best suggestion would be to subscribe to my story for when an update comes in. I know it isn't ideal but it better than the story getting cancelled, after all I am doing this on my scares free time and doing it for free, once I have more chapters written out, I can go back to the 2 week update method I had before but for now please be patient with me.


	11. Chapter 11

Hello darling fans! Gosh I know that it's been months since there has been an update and I know not many read this part but for those who do this is why it's been so long. While I was in school a few months back I have been putting a lot of hours into passing all my classes then follow that with doing overtime at work which has been…tiring to say the least -_-  
We then get hit with the coronavirus and had the say at home order, to sum everything up, school was transitioned onto online and it was unbelievably hard for me and so stressful. But thankfully I passed with hard work and determination!  
I have been writing during the stay at home order but then some things happened in my personal life in which I have lost several family members (some to the virus and one to bad health). Then I came very close to losing my job, which is extremely important to me for personal reasons, but I thank the heavens that I manage to keep me work. All of this is has caused me to push aside writing the story because honestly, I wasn't in the right mind space to write anything.  
I am feeling much better now and keeping my head held high, this wolf won't go down without a fight! :D Anyways, thank you to those that have taken the time to read this part and please enjoy the new chapter!

Also let I'd like to give a big fluffy hug to Gaywarriorgirls thank you ever so much for helping this silly wolf with her awful grammar and spelling! :D

(small note here, instead of going through trouble of doing the Trigedasleng it is now italicized and certain parts are italicized and underlined, this will make sense as you read on :D)

(See the end of the chapter for more notes.)

Chapter Text

Anya POV

( **Before** Clarke and Lexa have dinner with Indra and Gustus)

Xx

_If Gaia herself didn't smite Anya, then the Lunar Trikru definitely well, she has failed her mission and not just any simple everyday type (like being the head manager of the sanctuary). Anya has failed probably the most vital mission to ever exist in Trikru history, she's allowed her best friend to find out about werewolves and she didn't erase her memory; out of all the people in the world to discover this secret, Lexa is the very creature that should have never found out about their existences. Lexa isn't allowed to remember anything that can reveal her past or it would risk absolutely everything that the Wise Wolves and Lunar Trikru built up for her. Blood and tears of been shed, arguments and fights have broken out, loss and agonizing pain have been felt, and all of it was dealt with in order to give Lexa the chance to survive. The Wise Wolves and Lunar Trikru truly believe that what they agreed upon 19 years ago was the wisest plan when it came to the decision with Lexa; but Anya didn't share their perceptive, she knows deep in her heart that by willingly choosing to defy her mission was the right move._

_Anya didn't want this moment to come so soon, she had wanted the chance to slowly inform her dad about what she decided to do. The most she has been able to tell her dad was that she despised her assignment, she has been forced for years to lie to her best friend. Anya has been controlling Lexa without her even knowing and when __needed she has manipulated her memories, and Anya hated herself for it. Keeping Lexa from remembering her past has torn her up inside, Anya would rather take a knife to the gut a thousand times rather than to continue to betray her closest friend. When Luna had told her she posted the pictures of Lexa and Clarke online she had been beyond pissed off, it had taken all of her self-control not to snap and harm that girl and because of that damn Luna, Anya has been forced to face her demons far sooner then she liked._

_Xx_

_"What the hell is going on Anya!? What is that Alpha doing with Lexa!?" Indra practically snarls at her, the woman is fuming mad, her hands balled up shaking badly enough that Anya can guess that she'd love nothing more than to punch the daylights out of her. Anya looks at Gustus, she knows he will at least hear her out but he is just as angry and by the way, his face is slowly going red. He isn't too far behind from wanting to clobber her as well. She couldn't exactly blame them, if Anya was in their shoes right now, she knows she'd be feeling the same,_

_"You know your assignment, it is so simple and you've been doing an excellent job for years. You've kept Lexa on the right path, guided her to follow the Trikru ways, help to suppress her memories, and have been keeping her safe from harm. What has changed?" Gustus asks being far calmer than his wife, Anya fidgets under their heated stars the amount of disappointment they had of her is so overbearing it feels like she can evaporate. She looks away from their gaze keeping her attention on the hardwood polished floor, choosing to study each cut of the perfectly trimmed wood. Anya can't meet their eyes; she can't stand to see just how pissed they are that she has betrayed them._

_Xx_

_When Lexa had found that wolf in that wild forest fire, Anya didn't think much of it, she had assumed that the wolf was corrupted since it was alone and it didn't even have a lunar flower anywhere near it. So, Anya had the wolf transferred to the Sanctuary like it had been no big deal, while she went to the hospital to make sure Lexa was alright. Indra and Gustus were angry when they heard of what happened, (Anya _ _got chowed out for letting Lexa help with the wildfire) but they had been happy to know that the wolf that bit her was corrupted because it meant it wasn't an intentional attack. Anya had reassured Lexa's parents she'd get their daughter back to health and be up in running in no time and the blonde wolf was forgotten._

_Apparently, that wasn't going to be Gaia's plan, the Goddess just had to throw a wrench in her path, well more like a fucking avalanche, because things changed when she actually came face to face with the golden wolf. Anya was there with the vet when he looked the blonde wolf over, she saw for herself how badly the wolf had been mistreated, scars marking almost every inch of her skin, underweight enough to see several of her bones, and her organs so messed up that the golden wolf couldn't physical eat her appetite meal intake. Anya thought for sure that the sane part of the blonde wolf was long gone, but then the wolf opened her eyes and Anya was shocked to be staring into a pair of ice blues instead of yellows, some sanity was still intact in the girl. Once she was alone with the blonde wolf, she showed her the tattoo reassuring the wolf that she was a friend and she is a part of the Lunar Trikru guardians, but instead of the golden wolf connecting with her, she tried to attack. After that Anya had figured that maybe the wolf was just slowly corrupting and she had let things play out, she submitted the giant with the others and that would be the end of it._

_Yet, the wolf still kept those blue eyes even when years went by with her living with the other corrupts and never once has Clarke tried to create a link with her. Anya could see as clear as day that Clarke was not going to become corrupt any time soon and she was supposed to report immediately to the tribe, but she didn't. Anya simply couldn't bring herself to call to inform her tribe of the situation because the blonde wolf had already been on thin ice and she didn't know what the Wise Wolves would do to her. The Wise Wolves want strong and healthy Alphas to be able to reproduce and keep their population growing, so who knows what they would have done to an alpha that was slowly losing herself. Then there was that mess with the hunters who somehow got into the sanctuary, each person has tried to kill Clarke for her coat, and in some twisted way, she understood why. Anya can only imagine how much someone would spend to own her coat, some psychos actually want real authentic golden fur, they probably spend over $40K just to be able to brag about it._

_Anya felt like some great cosmos force either wanted Clarke dead or corrupted, everyone seemed to be against the poor girl and she had to put a stop to it. So, Anya broke the rules and kept Clarke a secret so that the wolf could at least live out the rest of her days in peace, there was no way she'd have Clarke be released when she had such an obvious hatred for the human race. Yet, Anya felt miserable for the blonde, a wolf still keen to the world around her, and each day that wolf looked like she wanted death to finally catch up._

_Anya couldn't stand by and watch it happen, she wanted to help, she tried talking to her about who she was and what her tribe could do to help, but Clarke wanted nothing to do with her. The blonde wolf only saw Anya as the person that kept her in a cage and treated her like she was beneath her (when in reality, the wolf is above her). Clarke didn't want Anya's help and that was when she knew she had to have Lexa do it; for whatever reason Clarke didn't kill Lexa when they first met and that had to mean that Clarke trusted her in some way so Lexa would be perfect for the job._

_Thereafter, Anya began telling Lexa about the wolf that she had saved. She acted as if she couldn't stand Clarke and wanted to give up on trying to help, she knew her best friend would latch on to that responsibility in a heartbeat. Anya had been so happy to see those two working together, since the first day Lexa earned the wolf's trust to allow her touch, where Anya and several others would have lost their hand if they were within reach of the giant predator. Anya became hopeful with the rate that Clarke was improving, that she began thinking of getting her released to the tribe, and then they would jump in and take care of the rest. The plan would have worked out perfectly, Anya's tribe would help Clarke live her life with other wolves as herself and Lexa would only know that she helped a caged wolf be free; Anya wouldn't have been betraying her tribe's trust or broken the main rule._

_But life just had to test her because, in the process of that said plan, Anya has had numerous mini heart attacks when she has caught Lexa putting herself in countless dangerous situations. She had considered calling off the plan immediately but then she had witnessed how this huge wolf who could snap a bone in half with one bite, become a sweet puppy just from having Lexa beside her. That was the first sign, Anya should have known something was up and the second sign came when Lexa had been attacked by Molly and Clarke protected her, the alpha choosing a person over her own wolves. Anya figured out by then that they had to have feelings for one another, she kind of hoped that the feelings they shared were sisterly but then Lexa saw Clarke's human form and well it didn't take a genius to see they were both attracted to each other. Anya can honestly say she has never met any couple more in love than those two dorks, the way they read each other like open books, how they copied each other in littlest ways, and both constantly reassuring each other when the other was upset. Anya made a promise to herself that she was going to fight for them to be together even if it meant turning against her own tribe._

_xx_

_"Lexa changed, __she's had more life in her in these last few months then she has ever had in her whole life, and I have that wolf to thank. Clarke has brought out the real Lexa faster than I ever could, a lone alpha wants the girl that the Wise Wolves deemed a disgrace," Anya finally found the courage to say, she looked up holding her head high even though she wants to look down but she has to stand firm, she is doing this for Lexa and Clarke. She is going to be strong for them and damn anyone to hell who thought they could change her mind. "You're right, I have been doing a good job since the day I was assigned to Lexa when I was just a little girl. But every year that has passed by I have watched Lexa's personality fade and become lifeless!" Anya snapped this time, not bothering to hold back her anger, why should she? She has been ordered to basically let her childhood friend vanish, pushed to witness the girl she grew up with drift away and become a stranger._

_Anya had watched in dismay as Lexa would drown herself from the outside world, never wanting anyone to be close after having been bullied for trying to act like a "normal" person. From there on Lexa has taken one day at a time, fixated on needing to save the animals, and learning that she had a gift for being able to help them. Lexa's passion has driven her to ignore her own needs, believing that she was placed on this earth in order to protect and rehabilitate the abused animals. Anya has tried to keep her life exciting in the normal world, going to parties to hook up with girls and just being wild, or going to concerts to experience the high of adrenaline when exposed to people's upbeat energy, or even going to random events and fairs like Pride Fest. She'll give Lexa credit though, she went to all of them with Anya, but none of them kept her interest for long before she was drawn to the animals again and in reality, Lexa constantly wanted to work with wolves._

_Anya can see how her words affect Indra and Gustus, how the logic in her words has pierced them in the hearts. Gustus looks to Indra, his face downcast because he can't hide the fact that this whole assignment is pure hell. Indra only spares him a glance but the split break of eye contact tells Anya they hate this mission just as much or even more so than her. Anya is standing there waiting for someone to speak up as the room falls silent and they can hear Lexa and Clarke walking around upstairs, the few squeaks of the old wood makes it sound like they are stomping. Indra closes her eyes and takes a deep breath controlling her emotions, shoving her true feelings down, she opens her eyes, and there's a hard edge reflecting in them._

_"You've allowed your emotions to get in the way, Anya. Now because of you, we may have to erase Lexa's mind of this alpha, or we must kill her. The whole reason for this mission was to give Lexa the chance to live and you have ruined it," Indra spoke low and cold, like freezer burn on the tip of one's fingers, Anya felt her stomach knot and she strained to keep the tears from forming in her eyes. She bit the inside of her cheek to keep from crying, she wasn't going to let either of those things happen, not when there was a third option. Gustus may be in agreement with her because he is such a gentle soul that he glares down at his wife._

_"Indra, do not be so curl, we don't know if this may affect Lexa! There is still a chance that things will remain the same; Lexa doesn't even know that this girl is a wolf and the alpha knows she can't say anything about her kind," Gustus looks to Anya to confirm the claim, honestly, it burns at Anya's soul that she has to look away because she can't back him up. The two go off in a tangent of curses as both of them become angrier than before and they are just about ready to backhand her. But before either of them can lunge at her a loud thump sounds off above them followed by scampering and another louder bang. Indra and Gustus both look at Anya as if she is able to know what is going on upstairs,_

_"I'll go check and so you know, Lexa didn't react badly when she found out about Clarke, didn't even freak out. Lexa accepted Clarke immediately, she's been fascinated by her ever since wanting to know everything about her. Even with how much time Lexa spends with Clarke there have been no triggers for Lexa's old memories," Anya backed out of the kitchen heading to the stairs, the pair kept looking up towards Lexa's room being obvious that they want to see for themselves what was going on; but they seem to still have some amount of trust in Anya to allow her to go instead, "I know you guys love Lexa just as much as I do and you know deep down that this whole mission is bullshit and unfair. I have faith that Lexa is strong enough to handle the truth about everything with the Lunar Tribe and even her origins, but only if she has Clarke," Anya paused once she reached the doorway to the hall wanting them to understand that she is being serious and that none of this is a joke. Indra and Gustus exchanged a glance trying to communicate nonverbally what choice would be best, Anya hoped to Gaia that they at least wouldn't make a rash decision._

_"Before you try anything with Lexa, can you at least witness for yourself how much Lexa cares about Clarke and how much that alpha worships your daughter?" Maybe mentioning Clarke a few times wasn't the best move but Anya really wants to drive the point home that Lexa needs Clarke in her life just as much as the alpha needs her. Anya isn't blind, she's noticed the yellow in Clarke's eye, the third sign to the alpha becoming corrupted and she can only assume that it's thanks to Lexa that Clarke hasn't reached level six._

_Anya knows for a fact that Gustus and Indra are probably the most loyal of the Trikru tribe, they have dedicated their whole lives to following the rules set down by their Heda. Never once have they strayed from the path that Heda sets for them when their commander gave orders the pair always followed through. Gustus and Indra have helped raise the newborns, they have guarded mothers to be, and they were even chosen by the Wise Wolves themselves to be the ones that raise Lexa (well, second after the last couple)._

_Heda is proud of them, she values them, trusts them so much that she has faith in them to stick to their current mission. Anya is asking a lot of them; she is basically telling them they may have to dishonor their Heda. She tries to shove down her own dismay at the fact that she has already dishonored the commander. Before Anya can dwell on that thought any longer, Indra is the first to cave as she lets out the breath she's been holding in,_

_"I am still angry at what you have chosen to do Anya, to make a decision that defies both our Heda and the Wise Wolves order all those years ago is absolutely foolish," Indra barked out irritated but she is not nearly as enraged as before, she looks to Gustus first and he nods, seeming to already agree what his wife will say next. Indra looks back at Anya fixing her with a furious glare, "However, you are right, we truly love Lexa, she is the only child we will ever have and we wish for her happiness. For this reason, we will see if this alpha truly is worth the world of hell, we all must go through if they are to remain together. Heda nor the Wise Wolves will be pleased with this, I hope that you are prepared for the consequences of your actions," Indra waves her off, instructing her to move along as she turns to Gustus to speak further on this new change. Anya sighs, turning away and quickly heading upstairs, even though Indra has agreed to at least see for herself how Clarke cares for Lexa, she is still afraid._

_Anya stood outside of Lexa's old childhood door, glaring at the wooden frame as if it was reasonable for the mess, she was in. Why Heda believed that she could handle this mission was beyond Anya, there were so many others in her tribe that could have been assigned but no, it had to be her. Anya can feel the tears falling down her cheeks, she wanted to scream, there is too much burden on her shoulders and the weight of it all is going to kill her one day. Anya whipped off her cheeks taking a deep breath to ease her heart and to claim the storm threatening to burst out. She reached out to open the door but the knob didn't turn, confused she stepped closer to the door and pressed her ear to the flat surface,_

_"Yeah, no pups yet, we can wait on that. For now, though to help you work through your ruts we-"_

_"Son of a bitch, seriously, Clarke!" Anya whisper yells as she moves away from the door, she should have snapped and kicked open the door that this stupid (yet kind-hearted) alpha has revealed anther secret but instead Anya is finding it extremely difficult not to burst out laughing. She has to move away from the door and put a hand over her mouth to stop the laughter from slipping out. Anya laughs as softly as she can and hopes that Clarke isn't able to hear her, it only takes a short moment of being around these two and their shenanigans that Anya's stress is forgotten._

_Anya shakes her head, to think that Lexa who has never been interested in sex with a guy is willing to be intimate with Clarke in her rut is outstanding. Lexa must really be deeply in love with this clueless wolf. Anya sighs moving towards the door again and knocks loudly to both alert and spook them. She can hear someone scrambling off the spring bed and hitting the floor before heading towards the door._

_"I'm hoping the door is locked because you two are changing or finishing up. Either way, you need to let me in Lexa," Anya speaks loud enough for them to hear her so they don't think it's Indra or Gustus on the other side. As Lexa works to unlock the door Anya takes a moment to collect herself and hide all of her burdens yet again. She prays to Gaia with all her heart that everything will work out for everyone, she accepts the fact that Heda will cast her out, knows that the Lunar honored Trikru will undoubtedly hate her. She knows she will be disappointing her dad...but she can only hope that if Lexa finds out the truth about everything that she will not hate Anya by the end._

Xxxxxxxxxxxx

Clarke's POV

(**After** the dinner with Indra and Gustus)

"Why aren't you wearing these?" Clarke questions as Anya wraps a large ring of flowers around her throat. The older female is making sure that the ribbon the flowers are stitched into is not too tight on her skin, she feels the female push two fingers between the ribbon and her throat then wiggles them. Clarke shivers lightly when she feels something wet on Anya's fingers or maybe they were cold, whatever it was the sensation soon disappears. Anya is very keen on making sure this collar is in place, once she is satisfied with the one on her neck she gestures for Clarke to give her the left hand.

"We have the newcomers wear them, it's so everyone knows you are a guest and not some stranger coming to crash the festival," Anya laughs but there isn't much humor to her tone if anything Clarke picks up on anxiousness and maybe even fear but it is hard to tell when the flowers let off such a strong smell. She can barely pick up Lexa's scent who is still in the car with her mom and is talking with her parents and Anya's dad, the group is talking quietly in their mother tongue. She thinks she picks up on her name being mentioned but still, it's unclear, she glances back at Lexa to be sure that her mate to be hasn't called though Lexa faces Anya's dad so maybe they are simply talking about Clarke, hopefully good things.

When Clarke and them came across Anya and her dad, they barely had made it into the forest and she hadn't noticed them right away; Clarke had been too busy talking with Gustus about which part of the forest is best to find bucks. She'd been drooling about the idea of taking down a nice fat buck when something nearly tall as a pine tree approached their group; that massive male made Clarke yelp like some wimpy pup. She nearly had a heart attack while that damn male had the nerve to laugh at her along with the other humans.

Clarke was humiliated that the human could scare her, but really what bloody creature approaches literally out of the shadows without even announcing themselves? Once Clarke's heart settled down along with some comforting words from Lexa, the male introduced himself as Nyko Pine, father of Anya and historian for the Trikru tribe. She tried to be as polite as possible but she was a little angry at being frightened and irritated that she didn't detect them by smell immediately. Clarke was truly worried for a brief moment that she had let her guard down too much and exposed her group to potential danger. Yet when she scented the strong aroma of flowers, she saw that Anya was holding on to bunches of the sweet plant. Clarke would have snapped at her for messing with her sense of smell but the older female said the flowers were meant for her as by tradition and now, Anya is working to put them on.

"Why would someone want to run into a party just to bash into everything? That's very rude, I hope there are other humans to keep those reckless delinquents in check," Clarke huffs as Anya secures the last flowers around her right wrist, the female meets her gaze and she can see something spark within them but for the most part, they remain distant.

"Clarke if there was a trophy for cluelessness, you would win it in a heartbeat," Anya laughs staring at her for a while as if studying her mood, maybe the human worries Clarke will not be able to handle being around their tribe or maybe it is something else that has the human's eyes shifting to where the others are then back to herself. Anya is not behaving like her normal confident self, the female is being so withdrawn it made Clarke's belly stir, her wolf demands that she must comfort her pack sister,

"Thank you, Anya, what is wrong?" Clarke reaches out placing her hand at the side of Anya's neck when her eyes linger more upon the group. A quick glance to them Clarke can see that Lexa is peacefully talking with her family, for a moment her mind spaces out as she thinks of how much confidence her lover has that Clarke will be accepted by their Heda. Clarke isn't as confident as her love, she worries that more lies will have to flow out her mouth before this great woman decides if she is worthy of Lexa, it's rather a lot of pressure. Clarke feels Anya's heart rate elevate against the pads of her fingers as the older female laughs and gently pushes her hand away,

"I'm fine Clarke, no worries, just wondering if a clumsy girl like you can really keep her other half-hidden," Anya winks to indicate that she is joking but there is truth to the words. Clarke doesn't linger on the exchange for long as Anya slings an arm around her shoulder to lead them back to the group. Clarke isn't a stupid, she knows Anya is lying, something is bothering her but whatever it is the female is not ready to reveal what troubles her. Clarke will drop the subject for now but once Anya, Lexa, and herself are all home Clarke will pry the answers out of her pack sister. Once she and Anya approach them, Lexa looks over and Clarke can practically feel as her lover's eyes glide up and down her body, Clarke feels the heat rising to her cheeks.

"You look beautiful, like a pink rose in a garden of plain flowers," Lexa winks, and Clarke can't help but laugh feeling her face grower warmer, her love gestures to get into the cart, she wants to protest but at the same time she can't exactly turn down Lexa twice. Plus, her parents are watching to see her next move, to reject Lexa again will be seen as disrespectful and they could see Clarke as being uptight if she were to do so. Reluctantly she moved towards the back of the cart, while she was working out how to get into the thing she hadn't noticed Indra and Gustus exchanging a long glance.

"What a romantic you have raised Indra, though I suspect it mostly comes from the father," Nyko walks over to Clarke and she has to bite her lip before she can bear some fangs. Clarke still doesn't like to be close to any strangers, it makes her feel uneasy and to make matters worse the male holds out his hand to her. Nyko is silently offering to help Clarke inside the wooden crate, she intended to slap it away but a quick glance at Lexa tells her that wouldn't be a smart move. Unwillingly Clarke took the large male's hand and allows him to help her get into the cart while Lexa hopped down, she cast Lexa a quick glare feeling like she'd been tricked,

"Of course she gets it from me! Indra is too straight forward, no mystery or surprises," Gustus chuckles as he settles back into pulling the crate after Clarke is seated comfortably, Nyko then takes a spot beside Lexa's dad to help him. The males effortlessly move the cart along Clarke may have been slightly impressed that the humans actually have enough strength to move the cart smoothly. She takes the chance to observe her surroundings from the new height advantage. She can see further into the forest even being able to make out a few prey that are searching for a late-night snack. Clarke feels her stomach growl as if it is taunting her about how little she's eaten today, she ignores the small ache and keeps her focus on the trees around them. Though the meat that Clarke had at dinner was hefty, it wasn't enough to keep her full, it merely calmed the ache in her stomach from the morning.

The forest isn't nearly as dark as it normally is, maybe it's due to the orange glow in the distance which is where they are heading. She can hear the faint mummers of the humans but they aren't close enough for her to make out any words. Clarke can't say she is disappointed having to ride the cart, the height difference is a real bonus, she considers standing up to see how much more she can see but she pushes the idea out of her mind since she doesn't have the best balance on this contraption.

"Keep this up and you'll be surprised where you'll be sleeping tonight," Indra warns her husband, the male only laughs as he focuses his energy on the new rough patch on land. The new trail causes some of the things in the cart to shuffle so Indra reaches down to adjust the bags that are settled between them. Clarke lifts her feet in order to give Indra the chance to fix things to her liking, the movement causes Indra to glance at her legs which then leads the female to take notice of the scars around her ankles.

Indra freezes for a split second the female takes in the new scars just as she did when Clarke had sat across from her at dinner. She can see that Indra wants to know how she's gotten them but she holds her tongue, which Clarke is grateful for, she has no shame for the many marks that cover her skin. Clarke knows that humans just have an odd fixation for things that don't appear "normal" so she isn't angry for when humans stare but to ask how the scars came to be is a different story. Indra manages to tear her gaze away from the marks and meet Clarke's eyes, the female slightly finches when she sees that Clarke is always watching her but she only smiles to reassure the female that no harm is done.

"You're going to love this festival Clarke, there will be lots of things we get to listen to the old music, eating lots of festive foods, listening to old tales, plus my grandparents are just going to adore you!" Lexa chatters excitedly as she walks beside the cart, Clarke hears Indra let out a fake laugh followed by something in Trigedasleng. Clarke was going to ask what she said but then Lexa continued to chat away and she didn't want to be rude to her mate to be.

She tunes out most of what Lexa is saying because she can't help but feel wrong that Lexa is having to walk as Clarke is given a ride. Clarke doesn't hate the cart but she isn't practically happy with it, besides the obvious factor considering Lexa, she feels weird that she is being pampered like some omega. Which of course all omega should be loved and spoiled since they are the only wolves that can carry on the next generation, but for an alpha to be treated this way isn't right. The older adults babble amongst themselves and Clarke does her best to ignore the temporary treatment in order to give Lexa her full attention. Lexa is explaining how her grandparents will want to know everything about her and she saddles hints that they will have to continue the lies. Clarke lets out a displeased grunt, all of these lies are slowly going to consume her, a good wolf stays true to their word, a lying wolf will get back lashes.

Clarke notices as they head deeper into the forest that there are a few other humans walking along the path as they are, some even wave and call out a greeting. She does her best to keep her attention on Lexa but something is making her stomach stir, as if something bad is going to happen tonight and she has to be aware, the feeling soon has her observing the surroundings. Clarke keeps her focus on both Lexa and the human's safety, vowing she will protect them from any harm that may come their way. But she has to admit her sense of smell is being distracted by the many flowers she is decorated in, with all these damn things on Clarke she can't even smell right, hell she could even be mistaken for an omega.

Xxxxxxx

Clarke can't believe her eyes, there are hundreds of humans all around she has never seen so many in one place, she isn't sure if she should be more nervous or excited, maybe both. There are humans of all ages from small pups that babbled nonsense to older ones with silver in their hair and a number of them gathered in different groups. The human pups that we're able to walk were together off to the side running about and yelling excitedly, they chase one another while their parents watch from not too far away. The middle-aged adults were either helping to organize tables with different sorts of foods, jewels, and clothing or they were trading off for things that were set out.

The area the humans are gathered in is surrounded by large torches placed all around in a huge square, the fire's light shines bright enough to keep most of the darkness out. A few humans stand close by the fire posts most of them facing the outside most likely they were the guards to keep out the party crashes as Anya has mentioned. Even with the chatter of all the humans, Clarke can hear instruments playing somewhere in all the mess,though she doesn't recognize any of the sounds that play, it piqued her interest to find out. Clarke notices a few other humans that also wore flowers just as she is, it is actually reassuring to know that she isn't the only one that is a guest. Yet the flowers Anya gave her are a single white color while others had a variety of color hues, she wonders if there is a reason for the difference.

Gustus and Nyko walk straight through the crowd, having no issues with pulling the cart onward and other humans were kind enough to move out of the way and some of them even shot towards others to clear a path as Clarke and them pass through. While they dove deeper into the crowd the noises that surround the place become overwhelming. The humans are talking both in English and Trigedasleng, some of them shouting at the top of their lungs to get the attention of others and young pups screech from either hunger or delight. While humans busy themselves with warming up the food their utensils bang and scarp as loud as claws at a concert. The music that plays is blaring, it isn't balanced, there is some instrument that screeches like the dying cries of a helpless bird.

Clarke wants to cover her ears, she isn't liking all this commotion, her skin is crawling with unease and to make matters worse the humans are definitely taking notice of her, they are staring. Why is she growing so anxious? She's dealt with loud noises before like when she used to perform or that time Clarke had been to the club with Lexa but back then the humans were drowned out by the music. This right here was different, there were no other sounds to distract Clarke from the rest and it didn't make her feel any less easy that the humans were observing her. And it wasn't like being in the restaurant on her double date with Luna and Anya; those humans didn't know what Clarke is but they could sense her deference and she took comfort from feeling their fear which had given her the edge to be brave. But the Trikru tribe is different, a few of them feared her unknowingly, yet amongst these humans, some of them gave off a feeling that confuses her, respect, admiration, and if she isn't mistaken pride?

Clarke squirms in place, her claws lengthening and sharpening, she is remembering those darker days when she'd be required to dance and entertain the crowds of humans. How Nia would blow into that whistle and she lay flat on the stage, head between her paws, eyes to the ground, be a good girl, and only when the music played was she allowed to move. When the music would start and she moved to the beat of it, she'd match the sound because Clarke knew she'd pay dearly if she failed, all the while the humans laughed, calling her a good dog, an obedient bitch, a pretty puppy, and humans even dared to touch her.

The one time a human first successfully touched Clarke, she had turned around so fast and snapped at the male's fleeing hand. Nia had been outraged not only at Clarke but at the male as well, the she-devil walked right up to that human and slapped him across his face hard enough that he lost his footing. Nia yelled at him to never touch what belonged to her and had him escorted out of the party. Once he was no longer in sight Nia used her cane to strike Clarke across her snot hard enough to make her nose bleed, she had then been muzzled and tossed into her cage. Clarke was restricted to the basement for an enter month, even when Nia continued the parties the she-devil wouldn't allow anyone to come to see her prized pet. After that event, the humans weren't allowed to be anywhere near Clarke while she was performing.

Clarke let out a small whine hoping that Lexa will comfort the growing stress, she hadn't expected to have this kind of reaction, foolishly Clarke thought she was brave enough. But it seems Lexa can't hear her over all these sounds and her love is too far down to reach. Clarke considers reaching down to grab Lexa's shirt or something; she doesn't care if she flashes her underwear because of the dress, even if Lexa has told her it's not ladylike. Clarke feels like a worthless wolf, as strong and fearsome as she can be. Clarke is still so terrified of her past repeating that she needs the touch of a human to calm her fears.

(Short panic attack!) not sure if this considered an anxiety attack or panic attack (-_-')

Clarke isn't sure she can do this, after all, these humans keep staring up at her like she is a display, a thing to admire, a thing to tarnish, a thing to fake admiration. What alpha can't simply handle a crowd of humans? Why do these weak pathetic creatures have to put her on edge? She isn't weak...right?! Clarke has torn apart humans who have tried to kill her, she has made them scream, she's made them feel pain, she has even defended herself against her old owner! But that was only when she had to protect Nylah and she only seems to have the strength to defend herself when she's in danger, why can't she be brave enough to handle a gathering of humans? Clarke whimpers, how pathetic...

Clarke's vision goes cloudy, everything around her vanishes, her ears ring as they slowly cancel out all sounds, and she can only hear the thundering race of her own heart. She closes herself off from the threats surrounding her and her wolf mind takes advantage and begins presenting images after images, showing Clarke how easy it will be to crush these humans beneath her paws. How her true form can make these pitiful humans whimper like pups as they have made Clarke do so. She only needs to bare her fangs, snarl, swipe at them with the claws, and she'd be free of the humans that want their entertainment, the temptation to change forms grows. Clarke's eyes water, she feels so weak in this human body, this form is just another way to mock the fact that she can never fit into this crowd, that she is alone, no one wants her like this,

Clarke has to be true to herself and the wolf mind is proving that it makes more sense to embrace what she should have been a long time ago, mindless. Why not give in to her wolf? That mind will erase the past; all the years she has been mistreated; all the times that someone has raised their hand at her to make her cower; how she took their beating again and again and again; she let those humans tear away a part of Clarke that will be forever gone. The pain that weighs on the chest has her gasping and the wolf mind is giving her the chance to get rid of it; all she has to do is embrace her wolf's ways. Clarke can feel her human mind trying to fight back, desperate to remind her there is a huge reason why she hasn't given up her human self.

(End of an anxiety attack!)

Clarke feels something tapping her leg and she whips around ready to attack whoever touches her, but her human mind screams within to stop immediately, and then she remembers. The world around Clarke comes back, she feels the movement of the cart beneath her, the sounds of the Trikru tribe shouting in thrill, and she is staring at the female that raised her greatest love, Indra (who oddly enough is holding out a pair of earplugs). She doesn't take them right away; Clarke has learned what they are meant for but she doesn't understand why the human wants to give them to her. Clarke pushes aside her momentary breakdown in order to pay attention, she makes a mental note that she has to tell Lexa about the mild meltdown when they are alone.

Indra didn't seem to anticipate that she would hesitate, Clarke guesses she may mistake her hesitation for wanting an explanation as to the human studies, her eyes narrowing as though she is trying to solve some complicated problem. she wonders how long the female has been offering the plastic cones, Clarke isn't even sure on how time has passed while she momentarily lost herself. But Clarke's isn't about to admit to this stranger that her two minds decide to battle out for dominance out of the blue, which is something rather concerning since this hasn't happened in a while, but she'll have to think that over once she's alone.

"They're new I promise when Lexa was younger and attended her first festival, she struggled with large crowds and they made her have panic attacks, but when she puts in a pair of these, it has helped," Indra adverts her eyes as she offers the earplugs again, Clarke studies the female's face trying to understand this human, she was grateful for the distraction as it helped to bottle up the earlier issue.

When she and Lexa were dining with the married pair, Indra had been distant and rather rude, she'd constantly shown her distaste for whenever Clarke refused to answer any questions on her history. Yet what bothered her most was when Clarke had traded plates with Lexa, Indra made a sound of disgust as if Clarke had just given her daughter the scraps off a poor hunt. Clarke chose to give the human the benefit of the doubt, that maybe she misheard her (though she seriously doubted it considering her excellent hearing). Maybe the human just had the urge to protect her only child, Indra could not be ready to let go of her daughter and for that reason, Clarke is giving her more patience.

"Thank you, Mrs. Woods, I'm sure they will definitely help later on," Clarke smiles, perhaps showing some fangs for Indra glances at her mouth as she reaches over to grab the small cones. Clarke pockets the earplugs inside her dress, she'd use them for when she absolutely needs them, it's bad enough that the human witnessed her momentary weakness,

"You're different from them," Indra mutters as she looks ahead of them as they slow down, Gustus and Niko are needing to ask humans to move aside so that they may pass. The humans are polite enough to move out of the way as the large males have to be more creative with moving around the humans, they already seem to have decantation in mind. Clarke has a good guess as to where the males want to take them, just ahead there is an empty slot of land right along with the other food booths.

"Different from who?" Clarke questions as she observes the surroundings, she glances down to make sure Lexa is not having any issues with walking amongst the mass but she is doing fine. Lexa is chatting with Anya, easily navigating with the humans that move in the opposite direction, some humans even exchange greetings. Anya glances up at Clarke who gives her a smile then mouths out if she is alright and Lexa of course notices and looks up at her as well, Clarke chuckles nodding to reassure them. Anya makes peace with the answer but Lexa does not, she holds her hand up signaling which number Clarke is feeling right now. She knows she needs to be honest but Clarke doesn't want to address her earlier issue just yet, so she signals a 1, uncomfortable but stable...she feels guilt nipping at her heel,

"No one dear, my inner thoughts came out, it happens with old age. Don't you find the mind to be such an incredible thing?" Indra looks over to some humans that Clarke assumes to be her friends as they wave to her. "Just a passing thought I have been having recently, but wouldn't it be interesting if someone so powerful that they can actually will another person to do whatever they wanted?" Indra doesn't look at her directly, but the words were meant for Clarke all the same, she glanced at the older female curiously, what was she trying to imply? Or was she simply making conversation? 

Clarke thinks of her own ability to command another creature, she doesn't do it all the time even though the power feels incredible, but it also feels wrong. Clarke has once commanded Jam to leave her alone when he wouldn't stop biting her paws and he obeyed, but the look of confusion that crossed his face made her feel awful. Jam spent at least a few hours walking around dazed with glossy eyes and did exactly what he was told, staying completely away from Clarke. Lexa and Lincoln noticed the change in Jam; they both worried that the mutt was sick or that he was in some sort of pain. She didn't say anything because she felt guilty for being the cause of all the worry and it was only Anya that somehow knew what was wrong. Anya was kind enough to speak to Clarke alone and question if she had done something to the dog and she admitted to the crime. Clarke expected Anya to be angry at her for forcing a creature to go against its nature but instead, her pack sister asked her to undo the command and ask that she not do it again. She did as she was asked and tried to defend her actions but then Anya told her to remember how Clarke's handlers forced her to do many things and to think of how that felt before she ever tries to control someone else,

"I guess that is interesting, but I find it wrong to want to control anyone. No living creature should be forced to do anything that they don't want to do," Clarke replied, keeping her gaze forward as she spoke to Indra, it sounds hypocritical to her own ears considering she's done it before but she hasn't done it just for the hell of it. Clarke thinks of what Anya told her to remember and she feels the pain of what it's like to be controlled, "I can see why some creatures want to be able to have control over another, to have things go your way, to have no struggles, and to have that controlled wo- person be perfect," Clarke feels Indra's eyes on her this time, the human staring at her face intensely but her expression is blank and she shows no emotion, so she can't gauge whether or not she has offended her. Clarke faces the female, meeting her eyes as she holds her head higher and for a second Indra casts her gaze down before meeting hers once again.

"But then I imagine the point of view of the controlled and think of how frustrating and terrifying it would be to be in their place," Clarke says with a bit more growl then she meant to but she isn't going to apologize, she means what she says and if Indra doesn't like her answer then too bad. "It's none of your concern how I know this but to have someone control you to the point that you have no will? What twisted sick monster would want to do that?" Indra stares at her longer gaze drifting all over Clarke's face, she can see how the human is trying to puzzle something out in her mind but Clarke stays firm, keeping her eyes firmly on the female even when she feels Lexa tugging at her dress she doesn't look away.

"You make a fair point Clarke, good to know Lexa has found her a smart one," Indra uses the edge of the cart to get to her feet holding onto the ledge as she makes her way out. Clarke isn't going to offer help, if what she can guess about this female she absolutely hates being treated like a weakling. She glances around surprised to see that they have been stopped for a while and someone had already removed the boar meat that was in the middle of the cart. Clarke sees Gustus adjusting some things on the table that's been set up and Nyko has begun a fire to keep the meat warm. She hears her name being called again along with another tug at her clothes,

"Hey, is everything ok?" Lexa calls out and this time Clarke looks down at her, the expression she has speaks of the worry that is building on her shoulders. Clarke smiles at her love before she grabs the edge of the cart and jumps out of the wooden box. She barely gives her mate to be a chance to react as Lexa quickly backs up holding out her arms as if she needs to catch her but Clarke easily landed on her feet.

"Yes, your mom was just making small talk, I think?" Clarke wonders, not really sure herself because the choice of subject was very different compared to other conversations that she's had. Clarke glances back at the older female as her husband helps her get out of the cart, Indra's question felt rather specific, like the older female knew something. She pondered if maybe this female knew Clarke is a wolf or maybe that Indra is a wolf herself but she has no scent of one or maybe Clarke has been reading too many of Lexa's mystery books. Clarke shakes her head, that has to be it, she was very good at hiding her wolf tonight to the point it makes her feel shameful. She hears Lexa chuckle and she looks to her, Lexa is looking at her mom a smile tugging at her lips,

"I was sure she'd try to tell some embarrassing stories about me like from when I was a kid," Lexa grins, Clarke has seen her lover happy before but this is a whole new level of excitement, she is practically jumping in place. Clarke smirks and the overwhelming joy is something new to her, Lexa is normally a calm human but here amongst those she knows and understands she is like a pup. "My grandparents are around here somewhere, so we'll run into them eventually. My parents said it will be fine if I go ahead and show you around, there is so much to see, where should we start? Maybe music? Or maybe see if the elders are still sharing stories? Or we could go see Greta, she made that painting you liked in the dining room! And why are you looking at me like that?" Lexa laughs her cheek going red and slowly spreading to her entire face,

"I don't think I have ever seen you this excited before, it usually feels like it's just me that acts this way," Clarke grabs Lexa by her hips and pulls her in for a kiss, her female grants her the affection but pulls away when Clarke tries to nip. She bares her fangs to show distaste for being denied what she craves, Lexa grins as she places another kiss to her forehead,

"Behave, my parents are right behind you and I highly doubt they'd want to see their little girl making out in front of them," Lexa's tone turns serious but Clarke smiles only understanding that they would need to find somewhere away from the parents if she wants her tongue to invade Lexa's mouth. She sighs, releasing her love and taking this moment to grab the earplugs from her dress pocket. Clarke notices that Lexa has some carrying pouch slung on her shoulder, the bag resting on her hip. The size of it is rather hefty but it seems Lexa isn't struggling with whatever lay inside. She takes a small whiff but can barely make out a scent, but Clarke guesses she scents metallic though her flowers didn't help any,

"Fine, I'll behave," Clarke puts in the first earplug and she catches the questioning look on Lexa's face "your mom gave them to me, it's kind of loud for me," Clarke explains, beginning to tense up now that she is amongst the humans and she feels her wolf mind urging to change forms to warn these humans that they must keep their distance. Clarke's skin prickles as small bits of fur poke through her pours, claws scratching at the surface of her nails, and she knows that she shouldn't be walking around these humans. Yet Clarke doesn't want to spoil Lexa's fun, her mate to be is glowing while she waits patiently to show her world to her.

"That's sweet, maybe my mom does have a sweet spot for you after all," Lexa takes her hand once Clarke is ready even with the comforting warmth of Lexa's fingers interlocking between her own she can't stop her body from trembling as Lexa pulls her into the crowd. Clarke doesn't reply because she can't think of what to say, she is trying to keep herself from losing control. Lexa tugs her along gently, her enthusiasm seems to blind her to the fact that Clarke is not comfortable, yet she doesn't have it in her to admit that she's...afraid. Clarke expects that the humans will rub or bump against her as they walk on but oddly enough, she notices that most of the humans actually move out of their own accord.

"So where should we go first, my mate to be?" Clarke questions, she relaxes a little when the humans don't invade her space, it almost seems like they were doing so on purpose. She sees a few of the humans glancing at the flowers that decorate her body before meeting Clarke's eyes, some of them smile or tilt their heads to the side. The head tilts remind Clarke of when the mindless wolves offered their throats out of trust but that can't be the reason here. Clarke narrows her eyes, maybe it is just her imagination? Or can it be that because the tribe knew Lexa that they are being respectful? Some of them did wave to Lexa or call out a greeting and she willingly replies back to them,

"I know you have to be starving by now so we are going to stop by several food booths and then head over to the elders hopefully they are still telling stories," Lexa explains while turning left randomly kindly excusing herself when bumping into a male, the human looks slightly annoyed but then his gazes meet Clarke's and any form of protest that he might have said dies out. The male nods slightly before moving aside giving the pair a clear path, Lexa thanks him, and the male mutters something to Clarke but it is in that language she's barely begun to learn, what did _forgive me omega_ mean? She thinks she picks up "me" but the other words made no sense to her.

"Food sounds really good, I hope it's not more vegetables Lexa, I won't eat it," Clarke answers, still intrigued by the fact that the humans aren't bumping or crowding her, it is bizarre, but at least she's feeling comfortable. Clarke is able to relax enough that not even her wolf mind protests though surprisingly her human mind insists that she be on alert. Her mind is restless, a small pain throbs at her temples like a headache is coming on as if she is trying to remember something but simply can't make the memory activate. Clarke shakes her head pressing at her temple to ease the pain, this ache must be coming from not eating enough,

Lexa laughs commenting something about her being silly, yet a red flowing object at a distance has caught her attention. Further away from where she and Lexa are walking, Clarke sees a large wooden stage, and upon it is some kind of chair that is made of twisted pieces of barks and sitting upon it is a female. The female is clothed down in some material that Clarke has seen before but she can't exactly remember where, though the long red cloth that drapes over her shoulder is stirring a feeling of déjà vu. The female is chatting with a male, who is offering her a basket filled with fruits, the female takes it with a smile before placing it to the side where a number of other gifts lay by her feet. Clarke notices there is a line of humans that each held onto some sort of present for the female, the gifts ranging from foods, trinkets, bottles, and even clothes.

Clarke titles her head as she spots a small gap in the line as there stood a young boy who also had white flowers decorated on him. The little one had jet black hair with bits of blonde mixed in his bangs, dark brown slanted eyes, and high cheekbones, he looked like his parents who stood behind him. The young boy is smiling ear to ear as he chats with his mom and the boy is eagerly jumping up and down. The mom is holding onto a gift that looked like maybe a wooden box? Clarke isn't sure, the little family looks rather happy, she wonders if it is the boys first time coming here as well. The boy's father suddenly looks up and glances around himself as if he felt Clarke's watchful eyes, she immediately looks away as the male's gaze neared her, Lincoln has told her many times that she shouldn't stare.

"Clarke? Babe?" She feels something warm pressing to her lips and Clarke snaps back into attention a little spooked that she might have been caught staring at some random humans. Clarke was going to defend herself that she was doing no such thing but then Lexa pushes something into her mouth and what meets her tongue nearly makes her purr. Clarke chows on the richest, mouth-watering, tender piece of meat she's ever had in her whole life, and she has not a single clue what animal it comes from. She licks at her lips savoring the lingering flavors, she hadn't even noticed she closed her eyes and once she opened them Lexa was holding out a stick with several pieces of meat pierced through them, "Spaced out on me there, huh?" Lexa laughs as she grabs Clarke's hand to take the stick, "What got your attention?"

"The female over there sitting in the weird chair, why's she getting gifts?" Clarke doesn't hesitate to tear into the offered meat, she lengthened her fangs just by a smidge in order to take off clearer pieces. She glanced up to take in the surroundings, she hadn't been paying attention to where they were going, merely trusting Lexa to guide. A little further back from where they stand there is a good-sized fire blazing away, the flames roasting a hunk of meat that rests on two large stomps. Tending to the meat is a male who stood off to the side cutting off several chunks before handing it to a child who then gave him a bracelet, "and what am I chewing on?" She questions continuing to eat,

"That is Heda, our commander, the gifts aren't for her though she only takes them momentarily. After the festive ends, Heda or her closet general collects all of the gifts and take them to the original origin that the village began and where Gaia supposedly visited," Lexa explains before directing Clarke to follow her since her hands are busy holding onto three more sticks like the one Clarke is eating from. "Uncle Nyko knows more about that, it's more of a fairy tale than being real from how I understand it, I'm sure Nyko wouldn't mind telling you. But one thing I know for sure is that the gifts reflect how Trikru has come a long way and we return something that we have borrowed from Gaia. It's the Trikru's way of saying thank you for allowing people to continue to live on her,"

"That's rather sweet, so here isn't the original place Becca began, Trikru?" Clarke continues to eat getting distracted a few times when they pace by new food places, some of them had the most heavenly scent like melted butter, minced garlic, fresh rosemary, and other foods that smell sweet but not nearly as bad like back in the ice cream house. The ice cream she had from the place was rather delicious but scenting every sugary item in the house was a slap to the muzzle,

"No, not at all, the place that Trikru began was in Ton DC good thousands of miles from here," Lexa hands Clarke the next stick after she finishes the first one, she doesn't hesitate to eat the next one, the rumbling in her belly is beginning to ache and she really needs to fill up.

"Are you giving a gift?" Clarke asks before stuffing her mouth again, she feels a small sensation like someone is watching them, Clarke cast a quick look around but found no eyes lingering on them, though she did see someone who looked an awful lot like Anya the distance made it difficult to know for sure and scenting her would be impossible. Whoever the look-a-like is the female has her back towards them and she was chatting with two gray-haired humans, the trio seemed like they were arguing and the male in the group cast a look Clarke's way when he saw her staring he quickly looked away.

"My _grandparents_ typically give the gifts, my grandpa makes these beautiful welded flowers from extra sword pieces. Weapons are not allowed to be given as gifts to Gaia, it would be considered a threat," Lexa brought Clarke's attention back to her and she looked away from the trio who began walking further away. Clarke shrugs off the feeling that the trio may have been talking about her, it wouldn't be that surprising if they were talking about her since she is new here, "I have a few of the flowers here in my bag actually, my mom gave them to me so I can trade them for whatever we might like to get," Lexa pats the bag on her hip and Clarke honesty forget she had the thing with her even though she had been so curious earlier what was inside of it.

"Let me see, I never seen a flower made out of metal," Clarke hands the empty stick off to Lexa who keeps a hold of them in her free hand as she opens the bag. Clarke peaks inside, she saw quite a few small little flowers piled on top of each other but it was too dark to make out any details, she only catches the glare of the metal. Clarke reaches inside to pull one out, what comes out the bag is a thing that looks exactly like a poppy flower, the little thing could have been mistaken for the real thing if it wasn't so cold to the touch. Clarke turns the flower over in her hand, fascinated by the little thing she reaches up to trace the petals one by one.

"Can I have this one?" Clarke asks twirling the flower between her fingers watching as the light of the fire bounces off the metal. Clarke forgets about the last stick of meat she holds in her other hand before she can let it go to waste she tears off the last bit of meat before handing Lexa the empty stick, once they came across a small fire Lexa toss the sticks inside,

"Of course you can, here let me put it in your hair so you don't lose it," Lexa takes the flower and Clarke bends her head down giving Lexa the chance to weave the steam into her hair. Clarke grins more than happy to have something from this festival that will last her for years on end, maybe she could collect one for every time she came to the festival with Lexa. Once her love has the flower in the place, she and Lexa continue to visit most of the food stands and her female would trade the metal flowers for the meals, Clarke was happily getting full on every food, and not one of them tasted bad. Clarke's favorite food was still the first one that they went to, she learned from Lexa that the meat came from an ox and she adds that animal to the list of things that she plans to hunt down.

As soon as Clarke is merely content with the meats that fill her belly, Lexa then leads her towards the center of the crowd. Clarke takes a moment to search for the boy who is dressed in white flowers, but she sees no signs of him or his parents. Why she feels the urge to find the boy is uncertain, yet her wolf mind is insisting that she has to find him as if he is important. She huffs at the mere desire, what will she gain by finding this human male? The boy is just a boy and that is all, Clarke will not waste her time in finding him.

Lexa slows down suddenly and Clarke sees that they have reached the center and the elders are still telling stories. The humans that have gathered are sitting amongst the dirt or leaning against rocks, each one facing towards the east where an elder sits upon a wooden chair though this seat is rather plain compared to the commander's. Lexa scans the area choosing a spot that is further away from the rest of the humans probably because so many are occupying the space. Lexa explains how anyone is technically free to sit up front and share a story, though it is most traditional for an elder to share a tale from their lifetime. She sees amongst the humans that there are a good number of them who have their own flowers,

Clarke listens to Lexa as best as she can but her attention keeps getting pulled away (this whole damn festival has a lot of distractions) in the distance, there is a large boulder that a few humans are studying, some of them point at it and others move closer to look at the stone. Clarke grows more curious as she sees an elderly female carrying some bowls before handing them off to a few humans and she then gestures to the wall repeatedly. Clarke hears Lexa gasp mumbling a few words in her native tongue, but before Clarke has the chance to ask her what is wrong someone else begins to speak.

"Good evening young ones! How has the night treated everyone thus far?" The female speaks loudly but she speaks a bit odd, her English isn't smooth like Lexa's, Clarke has to force her attention away from the humans gathering around the boulder and look towards where an elder female has taken a seat. The elder's face is graced with a welcoming smile as she looks over the crowd, a few of the humans answer her question but the female gives them little focus as her gaze locks with Clarke's,

"What do we have here? A lady gifted with the jasmines, a newcomer to our fair tribe, have you been enjoying yourself?" The female's smile is kind but Clarke's good hearing can pick up on the edge in her tone. She observes the human closer, feeling as though she has seen this one before, the female's skin tone was the same as Indra's but a tad lighter, eyes a bright Hazel, and her hair longer curlier than Indra's. Clarke realizes that this human must be Lexa's grandma and that is why her lover is shaking her head and muttering something like, of course, she would do this,

"Yes ma'am, the festival has been rather fun so far, but we have been mostly visiting the food stands, each one has been delicious," Clarke answers speaking loud enough so that she may be heard, though she does tense a bit when most of the humans look their way, she moves closer to Lexa's side and squeezes the hand in her grip. The female nods still keeping the smile but her eyes do shot down to where Clarke holds Lexa's if she is not mistaken she senses some distaste,

"We give our thanks to Gaia for blessing us with these hunts, but you have only seen a fraction of our festival, you must see the rest to truly understand us. Whom is the funny looking thing that has brought you here?" The female smirks when Lexa scuffs, Clarke looks over to her and she is grinning right back, "_you've caught yourself quite the looker, but is she daft? A creature cannot be blessed with both beauty and smarts_," this time she speaks to Lexa directly and Clarke is more than certain that she must be family,

"_Come now, don't be a brute, why not share your story and we can all talk after_," Lexa is being playful but there is diffidently a firm tone to her voice as she addresses who Clarke can only assume is her grandma. The female's grin widens and several humans around them laugh, Clarke wants to know what she has said but doesn't get the chance to ask when she sees an elderly male approaching them and then taking a seat beside Lexa. Her lover's tribe sure seem to fancy her, they all seem to want her attention, Clarke may or may not be feeling bitter for being ignored but she isn't going to say anything because that would be selfish and she isn't a selfish wolf, but that doesn't stop her from letting out a frustrated growl,

"_You best watch your tone, my son didn't raise a punk_," the male turns to Lexa clearly speaking to her and Clarke is surprised to see her love lowering her head seeming to feel ashamed. Clarke glares at the male edging closer to Lexa if it is necessary to pull her love away from the potential threat. Though she shouldn't give the old man such credit, there is no way the male can actually be any type of threat to her, if it becomes necessary, she will shove the male right to the ground and keep him there.

"_But she's deliberately trying to embarrass us! It's my girl's first time here and she doesn't do well with a lot of people paying attention to her_," Lexa argues, Clarke looks back and forth between the pair completely lost, what the heck are they saying? The elder suddenly reaches over and flicks Lexa's forehead, her female jerks back and Clarke is about ready to give the male what he freaking deserves for even daring to touch Lexa, but then she squeezes her hand and shakes her head. Clarke wants to ignore the silent command but Lexa wouldn't have told her not to if it isn't for a good reason, with some effort she makes herself stay in place but she does pull Lexa closer to put some distance from the elder male, lucky old jackass,

"_You know it's her way of welcoming your girlfriend, she may be willing to accept the girl but I am unsure, she doesn't fit into our tribe_," the male grumbles as he looks over at Clarke and narrows his eyes, she glares back at him, what was this human's problem? Clarke's irritation is growing, she doesn't know what they are talking about but with the way that Lexa looks between her and the male it is clear they were talking about her, "_how are we not sure that this girl will not be the same as those little barbarians that harmed you before_?"

"_She is nowhere close to being like them, she loves me. Give her a chance grandpa, she may surprise you, Clarke is like no one you'll ever meet_," Lexa's voice pleads and for a moment she pulls away from Clarke to lay a kiss upon the male's cheek, she should have felt betrayed but the male does look like an older version of Gustus, and again she realizes that this one is family and obviously, Lexa is allowed to be affectionate with her family. She feels that bitter taste of jealousy scratching at her tongue, Lexa has so many family members while Clarke has none, she lets out a sigh trying to ignore the taste. Sharing Lexa with others seems to be something that Clarke will have to work on, she's never had to share someone before, normally Clarke gets all the attention that she wants with no trouble. She's made her peace with being fair about dividing Lexa's attention with Jam and Jelly though with those fur balls they have become rather attached to her.

She tries to think of when Raven first became her sister if she had been this jealous but the memories aren't clear. She reaches up to press at the side of her temple as it slowly throbs, it shouldn't be this hard to remember something so simple but that lifestyle was years ago and the only things that she can remember are dark. The only memories of the past that circle her mind are of the night her family was murdered, as well as the last time she heard Raven's desperate cry. She feels the urge to distance herself from Lexa and her grandpa, their relationship is making it difficult for Clarke not to be sour and they aren't even speaking to her. Clarke is tired of this conversation if anyone could call it one since it all sounds like plain gibberish to her. Lexa hasn't done this before, not include her in a conversation, maybe because it is with her family that she does not include Clarke.

Out of the blue Clarke hears the jingles of bells, like the ones that Jelly has on her collar, she searches for the source of the sound and it leads back to the boulder. The same elderly female from before stands in front of the large rock structure and in her hand, she shakes a stick with several bells on it as she waves goodbye to some humans. Clarke leans back trying to see past everyone to look at the boulder wanting to know what about the stone is catching the human's attention, she thinks she spots some splashes of colors but isn't sure.

The elder woman catches her staring and Clarke was going to look away but then the female grins and gestures for Clarke to come over. She glances around to see if the female means the invitation for someone else but no others are looking her way. When she looks back at the elder female, she seems to chuckle and gestures again to come over. Clarke's curiosity is getting the best of her, she definitely knows that, but for whatever reason, she really wants to see what is on that rock. Clarke checks on Lexa who is still chatting to her grandpa in that language of theirs and they haven't looked her way at all, too caught up in whatever they're talking about. Clarke figures that it will be fine for her to slip away and be right back before Lexa notices, it shouldn't take long. While the two continue to talk Clarke dismisses herself then heads towards the elder female who's smile widens as she approaches and thankfully the humans still keep their distance.

When Clarke makes it to the boulders she is stunned to see what looks like pictures engraved into the rough surface, but the pictures are glossy as if it is wet. Clarke can't help herself; she moves even closer, her nose tickling with the scents of fruits and brunt tree bark. The pictures on the rock differ from each other, some clearly made by a human pup based on the height which was a figure of what might be a deer? Or maybe a bear? Whatever it is supposed to be, the pup did an awful job at it, but there are other pictures that are far clearer. Clarke sees a fox with her kits gathered at her paws, the mother has a majestic orange/red coat while her kits still had their brown pelt; another picture not too far away is of an owl soaring through the wind its wings opened wide with colors mixed of browns and gold, and another picture is of a rabbit but it had antlers as if was a buck. Clarke marvels at each picture, they are beautiful, her fingers twitch feeling a sudden urge to reach out and trace the lines of each one.

"Aren't they beautiful? Everyone has been taking part in painting the walls, Alma would've been so proud," an elder female speaks to Clarke breaking her out of the trance as she had been drawn to the pictures. The female that spoke to her is the elder who had beckoned her over, the female is covered in splashes and smears of colors most of the mess is on her lower torso and Clarke can make out small handprints, but she doesn't seem to mind the mess, "would you like to try painting something as well? I'm sure I can help you find some space on here somewhere," Clarke tilts her head confused, these are not picturing but paintings? She hasn't seen anything like this but she does rather love these forms of pictures instead of the ones that are on Lexa's dresser,

"I have never painted anything before, how do you do it?" Clarke questions, she isn't going to turn down this offer it is much too tempting to be able to try something new. The female's smile is wide enough that it almost looks like that crazy cat from the TV and then the elder hurries off towards a table that has several of the odd-shaped bowls, she grabs several of them before coming back to Clarke and holding out a few of them for her to carry.

She notices a mark on the female's shoulder, it's a tattoo like the one Lexa has but this one has a beautiful flower curling around the Trikru symbol. The flower looks like a starburst... she's seen it before but where? Clarke feels a sharp ache strike at her temples like something was trying to come to the front of her mind but it was held back. She shakes the feeling off and ignores the small headache that throbs at her temples, Clarke smiles at the female as she takes the bowls in order to be helpful,

"Then you definitely should give it a try, it can be so freeing to draw something that has been circling around your mind or even to draw something you love," the older female gestures for Clarke to follow her as they walk around the boulder searching for a spot that is clear, "I am named Greta, what is your name?" She asks while looking over the boulder, they slowly make their way towards the back of the stone where there are more clear spots and there are continues to be enough fire torches to light up the path they walk along,

"My name is Clarke, it's nice to meet you, Mrs. Greta," she answers, she kind of laughs to herself that she willingly gives out her name now. There was a time that Clarke protected her name at all costs since it was the only thing from her past that wasn't taken from her. And it is thanks to Lexa that Clarke is able to be open and that it doesn't hurt to allow a few people to get to know her. Though Clarke still withholds a lot of things, she has troubles with trusting anyone, the only ones who know Clarke well enough are Lexa, Anya, and Lincoln. But if she was being truthful it is really only Lexa that has her complete trust since she is the only human that Clarke feels comfortable enough to tell everything,

"_No need to be formal with me omega, I'm hardly at that level of respect_," Greta looks over her shoulder still smiling but Clarke doesn't know what she has said, but the word _omega_ has been muttered at her practically this entire evening, it is getting really annoying, "_Where is your assigned alpha by the way? With all due respect, I hardly doubt the Wise Wolves would allow an omega to wander around alone,_" Greta pauses as she finds a bare spot on the wall and then places the bowls down on the ground, she turns to her when Clarke doesn't answer. Greta is waiting for her but obviously, Clarke can't do that when she has not a damn clue what she's said. Why have many of the Trikru tribes tried to talk to Clarke this way?

"I don't want to be rude but you need to stop talking to me in Trigedasleng, I don't understand you. So, if you're trying to talk to me can you please just say it in English?" Clarke huffs maintaining eye contact with the older female so that the message was clear, it may be wrong to be getting angry at this human. After all, it isn't her fault that most of these humans keep assuming that she is familiar with their language, plus she is wearing the damn flowers to show that she is a newcomer! Unless the white flowers that she has just mean something else like she is dating a Trikru member, but then that wouldn't explain the little boy's flowers,

"Look Lexa has barely started to teach me your language and for the majority of this evening people keep assuming that I know it," Clarke bites out, but her annoyance mainly stems from when Lexa and her grandpa were talking, it really just put her in a bad mood. Clarke isn't stupid, she knows they are talking about her, and having Lexa basically turn away to acknowledge the male was kind of hurtful. She nips at her lip to keep herself from growing bitter, she's not sure why she is feeling so greedy of Lexa today, this is her home, her family, Clarke needs to remember that, she can't be selfish when it comes to sharing her. Greta stares at her eyes wide and mouth parted, she looks frozen in place, not at all fazed that Clarke snapped at her,

"Lexa? As in the daughter of Indra and Gustus Woods? How can you possibly know her?" Greta stares at her clearly shocked that someone like Clarke could possibly know Lexa and her family. Clarke isn't happy with the tone of her voice and draws back her lips to flash her fangs in warning, she will not allow this human to downgrade her. This female is similar to those who have been casting wary glances at both she and Lexa, those humans seem to have an issue with their relationship,

"If you have to know Lexa is my m-girlfriend, why the sudden judgment? Is there a problem with that?" Clarke growls out softly, why does this tribe have such issues with her? The Trikru may have been respectful enough to keep their distance from her but that didn't stop them from judging Clarke as she stayed by Lexa's side. But it wasn't everyone, it was only the humans with the flower tattoo that judged them and many of their glances held confusion and even a few with anger.

Why? What is wrong with Clarke being here with Lexa? Can these humans tell that she feels weak amongst them? Or could they tell that she isn't equal to Lexa who is the most amazing human to ever walk this earth? Or did they know that she isn't brave enough to face them without having her love close by? Clarke claws at the palm of her hands, even though she's uncomfortable here she isn't going to voice the troubling feeling that stirs inside of her. Clarke feels like her human mind is taunting her for not paying closer attention to humans with the flower tattoo, the sane part of her mind was trying to warn her early on to be alert, but like an idiot she dropped her guard. She has to ask Lexa if she has noticed the judgments as well or if Clarke is just being paranoid,

"N-no, apologies Clarke, I haven't heard of Lexa having a girlfriend, she has never brought anyone to the festival, you must mean a lot to her," Greta smiles though she keeps her eyes cast down turning her head to the right and baring her throat like Molly would do when she annoyed Clarke. Normally she would move closer to press her snout against the offered flesh but this was a human, not a wolf. Greta could simply be looking away because she is embarrassed by how she acted, Clarke has seen Anya do it whenever she's asked a question that was too personal,

"I do and she means a lot to me too, I would be lost without her," Clarke takes a deep breath to calm down and turns back to the boulder to redirect her attention. Greta has chosen a rather clean spot for her to try this painting activity, Clarke looks down to the bowls she still carries honestly forgetting she's been holding onto them. She may be overreacting, about some of the Trikru members giving she and Lexa weird looks, she is in a new place that has been putting her on edge. Clarke sighs shaking her head before deciding to squats down to place the bowls on the ground and begins to look them over, each bowl holds a different color like red, blue, green, purple, orange, white, and black and each bowl has a different scent like flowers or fruits.

Before Clarke can second guess it she dips her fingers lightly into the black and purple and brings the mess of liquid closer to the light. She watches as the colors drip down her fingers then settle into her palm and the two colors twirl together in a spiral. Clarke closes her hand to mix the two and when she opens her hand, she finds a pretty midnight purple like the skies on a summer night. She isn't sure how she knows to do that but it feels so familiar, like she has done this once but Clarke has never come across paint, maybe the feeling is from another lifetime. Clarke keeps the mixed colors in her palm and starts to smear it across the blank rock in front of her. She feels her wolf and human mind pulling forward a memory, one that she hasn't forgotten but hasn't thought of in many years, it is of the time she spent a night under the stars with her family.

Clarke's fingers dip into the bowls again and she moves her fingers across the rough surfaces completely focused as she creatures the night sky as she remembers it. She whips off her hand on the dress before dipping her fingers in the paint again using white this time to make the stars and moon. Clarke can hear the murmurs of humans around her, their voices closer than before yet she is too focused on continuing to paint the stone, so she drowns them out.

She can't explain this feeling that takes over her, it feels so powerful and energetic, fueling her to keep gathering the paint on her fingers and to spread it over the boulder. Clarke feels the tickle of a hair on the cheek and brushes it back, she hardly notices that Greta has refilled the bowls as she keeps moving on. The image of her mom comes to her clear as crystal, her mom's shimmering white coat bright as the moon's light, her dad's fluffy fur a light brown with mixes of blonde, Raven's coat a dark brown but with mixed shades all throughout her coat, and then there is Clarke's coat a pure golden color she doesn't have any mixed colors in her fur like her dad's. Clarke slows down as the painting is almost complete, she only needs to add the lake and she will have finished creating her old home.

Xxxxxxx

Lexa POV

Lexa's heart nearly jumped out her throat when she hadn't found Clarke beside her, she'd been so busy trying to convince her grandpa Hakan to give her girlfriend a chance, that she didn't even notice when the hell Clarke slipped away. Lexa had been ready to properly introduce her grandpa and to apologize to Clarke for basically ignoring her but when she turned to her, she found the she-wolf missing. Lexa meant to take off immediately to find her, panicking that maybe Clarke is feeling overwhelmed and she had to step away because she failed to keep her safe. But Lexa didn't get far before her grandpa stopped her and pointed towards the caves where Greta loves to invite people to paint.

Grandpa Hakan reassured her that Clarke had gone off towards Greta some time ago but Lexa couldn't see Clarke or Greta. Lexa would feel a lot more at ease if she could see that Clarke is actually there but grandpa lectured her about not being rude by running off while grandma Chilam is sharing a story. Only because Lexa finally made a breakthrough with her grandpa did she decide to stay put, she didn't want to offend either of her grandparents in case it may put them in a bad mood.

Lexa cooperates by listening to the same story she's heard a thousand times but she keeps glancing over towards the cave where more and more people are gathering towards the back, which really wasn't a good sign for Clarke. She knows very well that Clarke doesn't enjoy crowds, they make her nervous, put her on edge, and she instinctively becomes protective of herself but when Lexa is right beside her the tension lessons. Lexa keeps wondering why in the world Clarke would willingly wander off when she has this fear of crowds, what is it about painting that could interest her girlfriend to take on a crowd of people? She thinks over if Clarke has ever encountered art before, but surprisingly Lexa can't think of a single incident that her girlfriend has experienced and Clarke is a wolf with so little life experience that of course she be drawn to something new.

"_You keep looking __at the cave Lexa, I never imagine you to be the clingy one_," Grandpa Hakan spooks Lexa, not even noticing that she is looking towards the cave again. Lexa blushes turning away from where people continue to gather thinking maybe everyone is crowding around because Greta is painting. Clarke must be having an incredible time to be able watch the master work out her creations, Greta is remarkable at making almost every kind of art. Lexa finds such peace whenever she has watched Greta paint, like the time that she had come over to her house and made the family portrait. Greta had once tried to show her how to be crafty but Lexa has zero talents to be able to make anything fancy like the elder,

"_I'm not clingy, I'm just a little worried, Clarke has an issue with being around a lot of people_," Lexa defends, she's tapping her foot on the ground an old habit from when she gets anxious, she pinches the sides of her knee to stop and takes a deep breath to calm down. Maybe she is being too clingy, it isn't a bad thing that Clarke has ventured off on her own, it's actually good for her, so why does her chest feel so tight? Lexa worries that she may be too protective of her girlfriend, it isn't as though she's weak, well physically she is not but mentally Clarke is defenseless. She hears the applause of the crowd and Lexa looks up to see her grandma Chilam has finished her tale and is making her way over.

"Where have the las gone? Has she grown tired of you already?" Her grandma sweeps down to pull Lexa in for a deep hug then kisses her forehead repeatedly. Lexa ignores when she hears the tribe around them start to poke fun if she chooses to react then her grandma will be even worse, something that the elder has definitely taught her daughter,

"She's wandered off to the cave Grandma, I am actually thinking that both of you should come with me so that I may introduce you to my girlfriend properly," Lexa pulls back enough to at least kiss her grandma's cheek so that she may stop embarrassing her as she so loves to do.

"Yes! I must meet the girl that has managed to earn your trust to be able to be here," Grandma doesn't even wait to see if Grandpa is ready to go before, she grabs a hold of Lexa's hand and pulls her to her feet. Lexa barely gets her legs working beneath her to keep up with her grandma as she begins guiding them towards the cave. Lexa sighs thinking it best to allow her grandma to treat her like a child if only so they may get to Clarke sooner. The feeling in Lexa's chest won't lighten up, it feels so weighted and her heart keeps hurting, there's something in her that just keeps making Lexa worry,

"_What is Clarke's history? Who are her parents_?" Grandpa has made it to their sides keeping up with them as Grandma hurries along with Lexa in tow. She glances at him thinking of what would be the best answer, the truth is out of the question, but a complete lie will only bite back at her in the end. She looks away, knowing she has already clued her grandpa that something is at a miss, but what choice does she have? Lexa can't tell her family the truth about Clarke, it wouldn't be right to expose her girlfriend like that, plus she'd be betraying Clarke's trust in her which is something Lexa worked really hard to earn,

"I can't tell you everything because that wouldn't be fair to Clarke but I will say that she's been through a lot. Clarke's parents died a long time ago and she grew up in the foster care system with never once being adopted," Lexa lies, (or least parsley lied) her gut twists at the words she has to say in order to keep Clarke's identity safe, it's the same lie she's given to her parents and she needs to keep up with the story that they have made up. Lexa feels her grandma's grip twitch and squeezes down on her hand but she keeps walking on putting up a brave face. She glances at her grandpa's face who unlike her grandma shows the pain he feels on Clarke's behalf, a sadness reflects in his eyes as he looks to Lexa,

"Poor child, a life that you thankfully never had to endure but for this girl to have to been through such a thing must have created a deep pain within her," Grandma's voices crack like she is holding back a sob, though the pain her grandma feels isn't really for Clarke it is more so that she doesn't want to imagine Lexa has come close to that lifestyle, she shakes her head tugging on Lexa to move faster. "We must be kind Hakan, to be cruel to one who has suffered would upset the goddess herself," Lexa looks to see what her grandpa has to say but the man has fallen silent and only nods his head yet it is obvious that he is turning his thoughts over,

"Thank you, but don't pity her, Clarke is incredibly strong-willed, she doesn't let anyone put her down and she'll always be straightforward with you even if it can come across as rude," Lexa laughs remembering the many times that Clarke has said things that really should have been kept to herself, but her bluntness is something that Lexa admires in an odd way. Maybe the reason that she loves her girlfriend's bluntness is because she knows that she will never bullshit her, unlike how so many people who seem to have the habit of lying to her but not her family of course.

She and her grandparents have finally arrived at the cave but now they have to weave through the crowd that has gathered. "Greta must really be doing an amazing job but what in the world is she making to have this many people here?" Lexa questions while trying to glance over people's heads to see the elder's work,

"_She could be doing a demonstration, Greta adores being able to show the young ones how to paint rabbits and such_," Grandpa adds as he asks several people to please allow them through, Lexa keeps an eye out for ahead of golden hair, searching the crowd for any hints of Clarke. She isn't having any luck and all these people certainly aren't helping, Lexa wishes she had Clarke's sense of smell, she 'd be able to find her in seconds. She at least doesn't feel as anxious as earlier, the small weight in her chest has lessened and she feels some sort of pull closer to the cave rather than the back. Lexa not sure why she does it but she moves forward now guiding her grandma to follow her instead, she moves between people having no problems getting closer towards the overly large rock structure.

Lexa finally breaks through to the front of the crowd and what she sees makes her jaw drop. Before Lexa's very eyes is an artwork that might as well be photograph because it is so lifelike and she knows the landscape it is based off of because she has been there. Lexa has seen this land with her own two eyes in the dead of night while she had been comforting her girlfriend whose history she had finally learned. Lexa had laid beneath the night sky watching the different hues of lights that painted the night, stars by the millions spread wide, and a crescent moon luminous enough to lighten the forest around them.

Lexa feels like she's been transported right to that very place, but what isn't familiar in this painting are three wolves; a large pure white wolf lays on their belly and between its paws is a pup: the white wolf is nipping at the pup's fur and besides one of the wolf's paw is a small pile of brown fur: the little brown pup is laying on their back batting at the white's snout baring its fangs in "threatening" way: leaning on the white wolf's shoulder is a milk chocolate colored wolf and along its spine, there is a blonde mix of fur. The milk chocolate wolf is looking to the skies and on his shoulder is a very familiar golden furred pup: the golden pup is standing on the chocolate one's shoulders using its head as a booster as if she is trying to reach the stars.

When Lexa is finally able to take her eyes away from the art she is expecting to see Greta but instead, she finds Clarke and she looks like a disaster. Her girlfriend's once beautiful dress is now smeared in paint mostly on her left side of the hip and she's even managed to get some on her face and hair. If this was anyone normal, they would have whined and complained about being such a mess yet Clarke is looking down at the paint with the biggest smile. Lexa is startled when Greta rings the bells the old timely tradition to signal Alma that someone has made another art tribute in her name, Lexa also catches Clarke jump in place having been scared as well, she laughs under her breath.

"Lexa, this las will put Greta out of business! She is an incredible artist, how have you not told us about her talent?" Grandma shouts like she can't believe her eyes and the mentioning of her name causes Clarke to look their way, Lexa grins immediately as her girlfriend comes running towards them. People were smart enough to move out of the way when they saw her coming,

"You have to see what I made Lexa! I am so proud of myself!" Clarke grabs a hold of her hand quickly and pulls her away from her grandparents, the she-wolf too excited to be able to tell that Lexa has company. "Greta has shown me what art is and she encouraged me to try it out, I have never done this before but I think it came out pretty good," Clarke talks on not even aware that so many other people are watching them though most of the crowd is starting to thin out, which would really be in their benefit. Lexa sees Greta admiring the artwork from the side as she cleans up the mess of paints and gathering the stone bowls. Greta sees Lexa and offers a small wave despite having her hands so full, she nods to her to acknowledge the elder before her attention is pulled back to Clarke,

"I could see it from back there, you're an amazing artist, I never knew you could do something like this," Lexa squeezes her hand she can see her grandparents following after them though a few paces behind, they are whispering to each other Lexa isn't able to make out anything they are saying. Since the pair seem to be busy with their own talk, she figures it be safe enough to ask "This is your family isn't?" Lexa whispers only for Clarke's ears to hear, she feels the slights twitch but her good behavior doesn't fade,

"Yes, this white one is my mom, the light brown wolf is my dad, and that furball is my older sister, Raven," Clarke stars at her work a sad smile at her lips but the pain that reflects in her eyes isn't the same heartbreaking sight like Lexa has seen in the past. She steps closer to Clarke wrapping a protective arm around her waist and holds her tight, "I wish you could have met them, Lexa, my mom would have given you such a hard time, I bet she would have wanted you to prove that you had the strength and heart to be my mate," Clarke laughs before she pulls Lexa in for a hug squeezing her as if her life depended on it, "my dad would have treated you with such care and wanting to constantly feed you," She shields her face in Lexa's neck and she feels a few drops of tears running on her skin, "he'd probably say some nonsense about you needing to be fat to be able to bare healthy chubby pups," Clarke laughs again, even though she is crying a little her tone of voice doesn't change,

"If you want, I can still prove myself to your mom, what would I have to do?" Lexa kisses the top of Clarke's head now realizing that the paint on her dress isn't completely dry and is more than likely staining her clothes, thank Gaia that this stuff comes off with a good wash. Clarke pulls away as she cleans off the tears and meets Lexa's eyes, she reaches out and grabs her cheeks in both her hands. Lexa doesn't mind the affectionate touch but she definitely feels the cold wetness of paint that will likely stain her cheek,

"Nothing, you have already proven yourself worthy to be my mate, in fact, you surpass me in how incredible you are," Clarke pulls her down for a gentle kiss and she melts into the she-wolf, this wolf could charm Lexa into doing anything and she'd be willing to do it all. She doesn't even care that her own clothes and skin is getting all messy from the paint that stuck to her girlfriend. Lexa pulls back a little to lay another kiss on Clarke's forehead grinning when she hears the quietest purr,

"I love you, I hope you know that you are equally as amazing," Lexa whispers back she hears someone clear their throat, she sighs knowing that she has made her grandparents wait longer than necessary, "come on babe, I want you to meet my grandpa and grandma," Lexa sneaks another quick kiss to Clarke's forehead before pulling away and turning towards the pair, she sees them both look over Clarke, that is simply something that Lexa well need to be used to even thought it still tends to bug her, "Clarke please meet my grandpa Hakan on my father's side and my grandma Chilam on my mother's side,"

"It's a pleasure to meet you both," Clarke steps away from Lexa to extend a hand in greeting, her grandpa doesn't take the handshake instead he is looking over Clarke's scars more specifically at the one around her throat but grandma Chilam has the good senses to step up and take the offered hand,

"Likewise dear, you'll have to excuses Hakan the old man never bothered to learn how to speak English but he understands you," grandma greets Clarke respectfully unlike how her daughter had treated Clarke when they meet though she can't give her grandma too much credit since the elder is purposely looking over the scar on Clarke's wrist. When her grandma tries to trace the mark, her girlfriend pulls her hand away and hides it behind her back and gives the elder a glare for trying to touch where she shouldn't. Clarke is smooth enough to move her attention to Lexa's grandpa and she smiles kindly choosing to ignore when her grandma huff in annoyance,

"That's good to know, why haven't you learned to speak English?" Clarke asks casually like he was potentially a friend, Lexa cringes when her grandpa frowns, his has always been a stickler for proper behavior,

"_If you must know, I believe it more honorable to speak in my native language rather than the language of those that demand all must speak the same way. A shame you haven't learned to speak our language, most of those interested in dating a Trikru member have the decency to at least learn the basics_," Grandpa nods his head to Lexa to translate, she sighs not wanting to get into this, so much for hoping that he will be kinder at least he hasn't started complaining about why Lexa won't choose someone from the tribe to marry, at least not yet. Lexa does a quick translation (though intentionally leaving out the last bit) so Clarke may know what's been said and the she-wolf only nods though Lexa knows well enough that she wants to ask more questions,

"Never you mind him las, this bitter prune has such high expectations of those who want to be involved in our family," Grandma smiles wide when the man scuffs ready to tell the woman off but he doesn't get the chance as she continues with saying, "just be yourself, dear, no lies and no tricks then you'll surely win the hearts of our family," Grandma Chilam is being entirely serious of course, what else can Lexa expect? She feels guilty at the reminder of the lies she and Clarke have had to come up with, Lexa just knows she'll disappoint her family if those lies are ever brought into the light. Clarke moves back and presses into Lexa's side, she's pretty sure that her girlfriend is feeling the same,

"I will always be who I am, no one gets to change that, but sometimes a sweet lie is better than the bitter truth," Clarke suddenly smacks at Lexa's butt and before she can ask what the heck's she's doing Clarke is pulling out her phone, "Lexa please take a picture of my painting, Greta says when the rain comes in the following days it will wash away and I want a memory of this," Clarke fiddles with the phone trying to remember how it works as her grandparents' star at Clarke curiously, Lexa is afraid this may spark an argument but surprisingly that resentment doesn't come,

"_You definitely should capture this moment, though you should know technology isn't allowed to be used during the festival, it's disrespectful, to use any modern items during this time is to say that we do not appreciate the gifts that Gaia has given us_," grandpa speaks up but his tone isn't rude it's actually gentle, Lexa quickly translates what he has said and she feels sad at how Clarke's happy attitude deflates a little, she is pretty sure that she has mentioned this beforehand or maybe she gotten so excited that it may have slipped her mind to tell Clarke about the basic rules when it came to the festival,

"I'm sorry, I didn't know that, I'm still learning your culture," Clarke makes to hand Lexa's phone back but then Grandpa Hakan raises a hand to signal her to stop, Lexa wonders if he's about to mock Clarke for not knowing more about the Trikru but Lexa is taken completely by surprises with what he says next,

"_However, no one in our tribe has ever seen someone like yourself paint such exquisite art, I suppose a few photos should do no harm_," Grandpa Hakan gestures towards Clarke's art and Lexa is too stunned to translate, her grandpa absolutely hates technology the old man constantly lectures how the forms of electronics degrade the mind each and every day and poison the way people ought to live. Last year he'd sooner chuck Lexa's phone into a fire pit rather than let her be on it, yet here he is giving Clarke the chance to take a freaking picture. Grandma Chilam thankfully translates what he says sparing Lexa from having to do, Clarke smiles at him before she grabs Lexa and guides her back to the cave. Grandma also reminds them that the hunting will begin soon and they shouldn't take long,

"We definitely need to hurry, I don't want to miss the hunt, that is like the only thing that doesn't need to be explained to me," Clarke has cleverly managed to turn on her phone since it was shut off before she and her family came into the festival square. Though the equipment is still all too new to Clarke and she often struggles to figure it out, she hasn't figured out how to use the basics yet. She pressing at the screen repeatedly remembering Lexa's passcode but doesn't know how to get to the camera,

"You're really something special, you know that Clarke? Pass me the phone baby, I'll take a picture of you in front of your work," Lexa takes the phone once it's handed to her, she keeps the phone low so Clarke may watch how to get to the camera. Clarke hums to herself likely making a mental note to repeat what Lexa did then she hurries off to stand in front of her work. The she-wolf stands beside the painting already smiling and just to be plain silly Clarke stick out her tongue at Lexa while she snaps a few pictures. Lexa stifles a laugh to make sure she takes clear images while Clarke changes the poses here and there, she can hear her grandparents chatting softly as though they don't want to be heard.

"_This wolf is different, she is not like the others well maybe similar to the outcasts, but still even then she behaves oddly, why?"_

_"The way she was raised must have something to do with it or maybe it is a lie that she has told to Lexa to believe,"_

_"But Anya has told us that this Clarke is true and pure-hearted, we are seeing this with our own eyes. I don't see a wolf who wants to control and command, this one isn't like the other alphas,"_

_"I know, I have the same feeling, but if Anya has spoken the truth and we trust what we feel from this alpha, are we willing to accept that the lies we have told Lexa will all be broken?"_

_"I don't know! This is larger the-"_

Lexa can't stop herself from grinding her teeth, her grandparents were doing that damn again, speaking in the very first forms of Trigedasleng. The language is so old that there are two forms of it, the very first one that can be traced back to Becca's timeline and the second is the modern one that's spoken today which has been changed and altered from the first form. The two forms of language are very different from one another that even Lexa can barely pick up a few words.

Only a selected group of people in Trikru know the first form by heart and those people's genetics can be traced back all the way to the first commander time, and solely those people are allowed to know it. The Lunar Trikru members have the privilege of learning the language and they get the honor of being tattooed with not only their symbol but also the rare lunar flower. Lexa holds some resentment towards that part of her culture because she isn't permitted to have the lunar flower or learn the older language because of her adoption, even though her grandparents, parents, and best friend have gotten those honors. When she was younger, Lexa desperately wanted to learn more of the Lunar Trikru but any time she asked to be taught about it everyone has refused to tell her anything. As the years went on Lexa had to ignore that part of her culture since she wasn't allowed to be involved, so she's spaced it out, and only at rare times is she reminded of the Lunar group.

Lexa didn't think that this would still be such a bitter thing for her, she thought she had grown out of that phase since her family never acted like they were better than her. In fact, her family does their best to not mention the Lunar group around her because they do not want to hurt her feelings. Lexa scolds herself for falling back into that habit, she has to remember that the only reason that she doesn't get to be a Lunar member is that she is not blood-related to the first commander timeline, that's it, it is not like Lexa is any less part of the family.

"Lexa? What's wrong?" Clarke is in her face in a blink of an eye, Lexa flinches back having been so lost inside her memories she didn't even notice that Clarke had moved. Clarke is looking around them trying to find whatever thing might have caused Lexa to zone out. She looks back to her grandparents and doesn't find them there, they may have headed to her mom's stand. Usually, the elders sit out the hunt so that the younger people may hunt to their heart's content. Lexa resists rolling her eyes, thinking it would have been nice if her grandparents had at least spoken up to say they were leaving,

"Nothing babe, I just remembered that we need to get some dried bison meat for Lincoln, he really likes the stuff," Lexa laughs to play off her sudden blank out moment, the lie came too easily and it bites at her gut because she has just lied to Clarke. But Lexa can't bring herself to tell the truth, at least not here, this part of her culture isn't something that Lexa was ever allowed to be a part of and it sings like hell to be excluded. Lexa understands why of course and she accepts the simple facts but that didn't mean she liked it, plus it's something that she has purposely pushed out of her mind in order to not think about,

"I'd offer to hunt a fresh one for him but I haven't had any luck finding bison, anyways your grandpa and grandma said they won't be joining us in the hunt but they did ask that we find them several rabbits," Clarke filled her in, she started to tug at her dress where the paint has already dried up, "Can I take off this dress? It's gotten heavy with all this paint stuff plus it is impossible to hunt in," Clarke yanks some of the dried paint off and lets the piece fall to the ground, she swings side to side getting anxious to get moving, Lexa's cheeks color red and she chuckles shaking her head,

"Babe you can't change forms, it is way too risky, you'll have to hunt in the form you're in now and I don't have any spare clothes for you," Lexa looks around making sure that no one else is close enough to hear them, thankfully everyone is doing their own thing far too busy to take notice of them. Clarke visibly sages, obviously disappointed, her bottom sets out in a pout,

"But I'm not a strong hunter like this, I need my true form to be able to hunt something really good, what if we went way further out?" Clarke argues already heading towards the east side of the forest, Lexa quickly walks over to her and guides her towards the north, the east side won't have many animals due to the weather change. She figures Clarke may be too excited to remember that simple detail,

"Can you maybe do a half form? Full-on wolf around a tribe that can track a bear down from miles away would be a really bad idea," Lexa loops an arm around her waist pulling Clarke close to nuzzle her cheek, she earns a smile giggle and kisses to the nose, the she-wolf hums considering the offer as they blindly head deeper into the woods.

"Will when you put it like that it wouldn't be smart to do even halfway, fine I'll hunt in this form just to be safe," Clarke sighs, she keeps heading forward stepping on small branches and kicking up leaves instead of picking up feet to avoid doing so, she is alerting small animals that they are passing through, Lexa pauses watching as Clarke continues to be rather clumsy. Lexa wonders if maybe Clarke is simply choosing to be reckless because she has been denied going into her wolf form and is throwing a small tantrum, so Lexa chooses not to say anything and continues to walk on beside the she-wolf.

Xxxxx

Thirty minutes into the hunt and a good four miles away from the tribe and it has been made obvious to Lexa that Clarke is not having a tantrum, this is literally how she hunts. Lexa now understands why her girlfriend has been losing weight. She has noticed that Clarke has been looking thinner since the fall weather began, Lexa didn't know the best way to approach the subject without offending her girlfriend so instead of talking things out Lexa has been making extra meat-filled dishes. Clarke would eat each dish too but the meat in them wasn't nearly enough for her, Lexa knows that the she-wolf has been fed by people most of her life and Lexa doesn't want to give off the same impression. She tries to give Clarke all the space she needs to be an ordinary wolf but with the weight that the she-wolf is losing it's going to affect her health. Clarke needs to gain a lot more weight in order to survive the winter when hunting becomes even harder, she needs fat so that she loses weight it won't take a toll on her life.

Lexa is now faced with a difficult decision of telling her werewolf girlfriend that she is not the best hunter, a wolf who is very prideful and doesn't tolerate when Anya or Lincoln like to tease about her nature, but of course, she doesn't think Clarke will hurt her in any way but still. Lexa needs to find a careful smooth way of showing Clarke how to hunt because all she does to find some prey is sniff at the air, tilt her head towards any new sounds, and then out of nowhere, she takes off running. This is just what her girlfriend has done though she comes back with a small bird, who thankfully is still alive from the sounds of distress it's letting out.

"I'm pretty sure this thing wouldn't impress your family huh?" Clarke asks holding out the bird by its little legs, the poor thing flapping its wings as furiously as it can, trying desperately to scare the hunter that caught them. Lexa fights the urge to snap at Clarke for treating an innocent animal this way, it's one of the many reasons she gave up eating meat, plus she can't get mad at Clarke for following what is natural for her, "but I did catch it in mid-air! It was carrying some twigs for some reason," Clarke grins widely and Lexa can see that all of her teeth have sharpened, the excitement of catching the bird must have brought them out,

"That's a rather impressive babe but we normally bring back animals that can feed more than one person," Lexa moves closer, gentle stopping the bird from flapping its wings before they can injure themselves, she tugs a little but Clarke keeps a hold on the bird's legs, "plus if this bird is grabbing small branches it means they are building a nest for their babies," at the word baby Clarke immediately let's go and allows Lexa to check the bird for any severe wounds (there's is none) before she opens her hands and the bird takes off like a buzzer.

"I hate this form, I can't hunt anything down," Clarke growls out taking her frustration out on a nearby tree by using her claws, Lexa flinches at seeing how easily Clarke's claws cut into the tree like it's plato, she glances around while Clarke claws at the tree again trying to find any type of tracks that Lexa can guide the she-wolf to follow. This is not the first time that Clarke let out her anger in an aggressive way, earlier when she missed catching a rabbit, she kicked at a rock hard enough to merge it into the bark of a tree. Lexa has seen many sides of her girlfriend, typically only the sweet teddy bear that she can be (not including the first-time meeting Lincoln) so seeing Clarke when she is frustrated is new but Lexa finds this a semi better alternative to bottling up her emotions. Once they are home, she and Clarke well need to find a way for the she-wolf to express her frustration in a healthier way than to just tear things apart. Lexa thanks the heavens that she spots some deer tracks just a little way to the left of where they are,

"Can I show you how I used to hunt?" Lexa moves up and grabs Clarke's arm before she swings at the bark again the poor tree looks like it may break in half. Clarke snaps her head in her direction, eyes having lightened in color making the yellow in Clarke's eye flash like a glare. Lexa keeps a calm expression, not wanting to alert her, she slides a hand down to Clarke's arm to grab a hand and kiss each knuckle. She smiles as she watches Clarke take a deep breath in then lets it out slowly and with it, she retracts the claws. The she-wolf stares back at Lexa for a few moments, trying to settle her nerves and as she does, Lexa gets to see how Clarke's eyes return to royal blues.

"Alright, maybe I can learn a few pointers huh?" Clarke laughs but the pitch in her voices gives away how discouraged she feels. Lexa brings a hand up to cup her chin and guides the she-wolf to meet her eyes. She feels confident enough to say that she knows Clarke better than anyone else in this world, Lexa can guess the types of thoughts that are swarming in her mind. She's more than likely thinking of how disgraceful it is that Clarke is not able to hunt properly, blaming herself for something completely out of her control. Lexa leans in to press a kiss to Clarke's lips and as soon as she does the she-wolf wraps her arms tightly around her, Clarke pulls away from the kiss to hide her face in the hollow base of Lexa's neck.

"Do you want to talk about it now?" Lexa rubs a hand up and down Clarke's spine, smoothing the small storm that must be brewing in her head. Clarke quickly shakes her head even letting out a small snarl in protest, "Then we talk about this later once we are back at my parent's house, you don't get better if you don't talk about it remember?" Lexa kisses Clarke's temple and squeezes her with all the force that she is able to, Clarke hesitates for a few moments but does eventually nod. They stand that way for a little swaying side to side while Lexa continues to repeatedly kiss the side of Clarke's face and Lexa grins when the she-wolf purrs lowly,

Once Clarke has calmed down and Lexa checks her eyes to be sure that she is in fact at ease, Lexa shows Clarke how to hunt. She first guides the she-wolf to check the landscape and see if she can spot any difference, Lexa doesn't give her the answer because she wants Clarke's confidence to build up, it takes a few minutes but eventually, her attention goes to where Lexa wants them. Lexa takes her hand to pull her over to the trail and has Clarke mimic her by crouching down to be able to see the ground better, though Clarke's eyesight is superior then her own and Clarke sees the deer's hooves in a snap. Lexa can tell that she wants to take off running as soon as Clarke takes a sniff but she keeps a hold of her hand and explains why charging forward is not the best move. Clarke's cheeks burst with red but she nods her head making no arguments, Lexa decides to lead the way while Clarke follows after. She keeps clear of any branches that can snap under her weight and she smiles to herself when the she-wolf does the same, even avoiding to kick up the loose leaves,

They don't speak the rest of the way as they follow the tracks, Lexa can't help but think of a mother wolf and how she would show her pups to hunt, it feels odd that she is the one to show a grown wolf. She thinks of Clarke's painting, remembering the white wolf whose eyes were brown like glazed honey, in the painting only Lexa can tell that the wolf was a force to be reckoned with. She imagines how the white wolf would have lead her little golden pup to stay close and be silent as the forest around them, that wolf should be the one teaching Clarke but instead, she has to learn from her, a human who's a vegetarian,

Lexa bites her lip to keep herself from letting out a sigh, it truly pains her heart that Clarke has been deprived of that lifestyle all because one shit face who wanted to make money. She grinds her teeth remembering all too well who is responsible for that misfortune, Finn Collins a good for nothing jackass who needs to be behind bars. Anya has been the one to step up and try to find the man, having reached out to the tribe and warned them of what he is up to but the man has somehow vanished off the map. There has been no illegal hunting lately which made it rather difficult to even find him. All the same though, once Finn comes out of hiding Lexa is sure that her tribe will help to take him down and have him pay for his crimes. The next problem to solve would be dealing with Nia who is already being watched over but she is tricky to pin down for her crimes since she has papers and money to force people to turn a blind eye. Nia hasn't even bothered to lay low; she continues her business like usual the only change that she has done was decreed the use of fur in her products, rather unusual considering her product lines. Lexa shakes her head to knock away the thoughts of the vile woman and focus on the present.

She tunes back into the world then checks the tracks, she can tell by the marks alone that the deer isn't far away. Lexa glances back at Clarke seeing how the she-wolf is actually focused on something in the right direction in front of them, she checks as well but her sight can't pick up whatever has caught her attention, it's not as though she may ask what it is or else they will scare the deer away. What Lexa can see though is the deer they have been tracking, she smiles right away then reaches back to grab Clarke's hand and pull her down to be out of view. Clarke looks away from where she had been looking and Lexa points towards the deer that is currently grazing on grass. The she-wolf definitely sees the deer and Lexa can bluntly see how much she wants to give chase but instead, Clarke just whines softly before looking back to where she had been previously,

"Why aren't yo-" Lexa's words get caught off as Clarke's lungs forward to cover her mouth and with it she feels the familiar tingle at her forehead. Clarke forces them to the ground and the she-wolf presses her whole body over Lexa as if it is enough to shield her,

"_Don't say anything, there's a mindless wolf here and it probably just wants the deer, so we need to stay low_," Clarke does speak to Lexa but her attention is purely focused on the right direction, once Lexa nods to convey that she won't talk Clarke removes her hand. She wishes that she had the ability to communicate like Clarke so that way they both could be on the same page. Lexa turns around to find the wolf that Clarke has spotted and is surprised as a wolf creeps out of the tall grass, "_I think I have seen this wolf before, it looks familiar_," Lexa glances at her girlfriend as she slowly moves closer to looms over her, but in this form, Clarke is too small to completely cover her.

"_Wow, yeah it definitely is the same one, why the heck is she all the way out here?_" Lexa doesn't pay much attention to what Clarke has said as the wolf comes into full view far too curious to observe a wolf in the wild. Compared to Clarke's wolf form this one is half her size or maybe even smaller, its fur coffee brown with bits of silver a detail that says the wolf is older, the wolf oddly has one paw where the fur is lighter like pale sand, yet that isn't what strikes Lexa as the weirdest thing because this mindless wolf has one yellow and one gray eye.

Notes:

I know this is technically a cliff hanger but trust me when I tell you I could have made it a LOT more intense but choose to move into a different route. Can't promise when there will be an update, I am already writing the next chapter but this one REALLY needs to be smooth so it will take time, so please be patient with me :D  
Thank you to everyone that has been so kind and patient with me, I hope the wait was worth it, let me know which parts were your favorite! I'm always happy to hear what you guys think :)  
(Small hint for everyone that might have missed it, concerning the one yellow eyed wolf, think of chapter 4-Clarke's flashback and chapter 9—teddy bear)  
Love ya lots and pretty please won't you be sweet enough to leave me a treat?  
-YuriWolf


End file.
